


Fuego y Polvo

by Kara_Snape



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cover Art, Denial of Feelings, Digital Art, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, NSFW Art, No seriously VERY SLOW BURN, Past Relationship(s), Post-Movie(s), Rejection, Size Difference, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags Omitted to Prevent Fic Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 167,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Snape/pseuds/Kara_Snape
Summary: Después de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños Moana pensó que su vida estaba acabada. Dolida por lo que ella ve como una traición de Maui, empieza su misión para probarle una cosa al semidiós: Ella es Moana de Motunui.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moana, Maui y familiares pertenecen a Disney. No se está sacando beneficio de este trabajo. 
> 
> Es mi primer fic Moana/Maui, está casi terminado pero aún me queda decidir el final así que estad atentos a los tags porque puede que añada más por el final.  
> Quiero dejar claro que este fic es tan sólo una forma de expresión y no está escrito para ofender ni insultar la cultura polinesia. Habrá muchos fallos sobre la cultura y religión, algunas son por desconocimiento y otras para que la historia fuera posible. En este fic Maui NO estaba casado con anterioridad, la historia del pasado de Maui ha sido totalmente inventada. Igual a la de Tamatoa. Estos hechos no han sido basados en la mal-intención pero en el deseo de hacer una historia con una cierta personalización de los personajes para que se adaptaran mejor.  
> Si hay algún fallo cultural, político o religioso -basándose en las culturas de las islas- por favor, dejádmelo saber. Si no cambia el curso de la historia estaré más que feliz de modificarlo.  
> Esta historia también la podéis encontrar en inglés. No es mi primera lengua así que no puedo asegurar que está perfecta pero mi marido está haciendo un gran trabajo ayudándome con la traducción. 
> 
> Próxima actualización: Viernes 28.

 

Si encuentras a una mujer  
con un corazón salvaje  
no trates de domarla.  
Debes adorarla  
imprudentemente, de la forma  
en la que está destinada a ser amada.  
No trates de acallarla,  
sus rugidos llegarán  
a lo largo y ancho.  
Ella tiene algo  
importante que decir.  
Ayúdala a decirlo.  
No te interpongas en su camino.  
No se detiene para nadie.  
No intentes cambiar  
el camino que ha elegido.  
Aprende también a amar el viento  
y permite que te cambie.

Traducción del Poema de C.B., Wild-Hearted Woman

 

 

Las velas vibraban por la fuerza del viento que impulsaba las canoas por encima de las olas. La forma de la Isla de Motunui la saludaba como una vieja amiga mientras embarcaban en la costa. Había sido un viaje excitante de várias semanas hasta que había sentido la añoranza del hogar. Saltó a la arena blanquecina y tiró con fuerza del cabo junto a sus navegantes hasta estancar la madera en la costa. Volvió a subir de un salto para buscar su cesta con las últimas adquisiciones y trabajos de su viaje. Había decidido dibujar las islas que había encontrado para poder hacer un registro de todas las que rodeaban Motunui y había traído varios regalos para sus padres y aquellos amigos que habían permanecido en el islote. Pua salió de la bodega de la canoa con un gruñido feliz con Hei Hei sentado en su cabeza. Ella les sonrió y les hizo un ademán para que la siguieran.  

Al llegar a casa se quitó la corona y collares de flores y se acercó al cajón de madera donde durante un año había almacenado su lista de descubrimientos. Un año desde que partió por primera vez. Miró con emoción la ristra de anotaciones y mapas y luego hacia un tapiz en la pared donde estaban marcados los días desde la última visita de su mejor amigo. Esta noche subiría a la montaña a encender la hoguera. Habían acordado que cada vez que quisiera verle encendiera un fuego en lo alto del pico. No sabía cómo el semidiós la veía a través de los mares pero él siempre estaba allí al poco de ser llamado. Con un último vistazo recogió todo, se puso en pie y corrió a ver a sus padres con las manos llenas de valiosa información e increíbles regalos.

 

* * *

 

Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el enorme halcón brilló con un halo azul para caer en forma humana frente a ella.

—¿Me echabas de menos? — clavó el anzuelo en el suelo para apoyarse y posar con bravuconería. Moana rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza acercándose a él con las manos en la espalda y una medio sonrisa malvada. Maui se incorporó mirándola celosamente —¿qué tienes ahí?

—¿Yo? — dijo inocentemente moviéndose alrededor suya sin darle la espalda en ningún momento—. Nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Por qué parece que estás escondiendo algo… —comenzó a girar en el sitio siguiendo su recorrido. Mini Maui hacía un ademán de mirar por encima de su hombro a sabiendas que había algo detrás de ella.

—Ya sabes que acabamos de volver de otro de los viajes y ésta vez he encontrado algo interesante- en ese momento se detuvo en el sitio dando un golpe con el pie para dar énfasis. Pua, a su lado, asintió dándole énfasis.

—¿Interesante?— frunció los labios para evitar la sonrisa y se acercó a ella intentando mirar por encima de su hombro. En un rápido impulso volvió a girarse para quedar frente a frente con él. Maui frunció el ceño sonriendo y le siguió el juego hasta que dio un traspiés y quedó tumbado boca arriba en la arena —¡Venga ya! ¡Yo no juego así contigo!—dio un manotazo en el aire.

—¡Sí que lo haces!— gritó intentando contener la risa—. La última vez no me lo diste hasta que anocheció.

—¡Pero yo soy Maui!—dijo alzando los brazos con ofuscación. Entonces le guiñó un ojo con pillería—. Y te encantó ¿a que sí?— Moana negó con la cabeza recordando con añoranza como Maui había abierto la palma para dejar ver un pequeño anzuelo de hueso tallado a mano. Era una cosa pequeña y muy pulcramente labrada. Casi parecía imposible de haber sido hecho por esas enormes y torpes manos. Era, obviamente, otra muestra de su ego, como el firmarle el remo. Pero había pasado su tiempo en ello y había estado pensando en ella, algo que encontró sumamente adorable y especial. Lo había guardado en su colgante, sustituyendo al repuesto corazón de Te Fiti y se podía encontrar a sí misma a veces jugueteando con él en las manos en los momentos más raros del día. Era una bonita muestra y recuerdo de él y su amistad.

—Y a tí te va a encantar esto—alzó la cabeza segura de ella misma.

—¡Já! ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Ella se encogió de hombros y pateó la arena queriendo parecer tímida.

—Porque lo he hecho yo y lo he hecho pensando en tí—Maui se quejo y se sentó de un brinco mirándola con interés. Sus ojos bajaron hacia dónde estarían sus manos y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos rápidamente- ¿Interesado?

—Puede—dijo arrastrando las sílabas.

—Bien, si lo quieres—se movió de un pie al otro y se inclinó para quedar a su altura— elige una mano.

Entrecerró los ojos mirándola de izquierda a derecha repetidas veces antes de clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

—Hummm izz...der…—vio a Pua mirando a Moana tímidamente y cerró la boca con un chasquido y enseñó todos los dientes en una sonrisa lobuna—. Las dos manos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego hizo una mueca amarga. Con un rápido movimiento sacó lo que tenía a la espalda y se lo tendió con las dos palmas abiertas. Maui ahogó un jadeo cuando vio el cuchillo de marfil blanquecino con los tallados tribales. Se levantó y cogió el presente acercándose a la cara para verlo mejor. Mini Maui apoyó las manos en su piel como si mirara a través de un cristal. Moana se encogió de hombros ante la muda pregunta.

—Había una ballena varada en la primera isla que visitamos. Algunos de los chicos de la tribu estuvieron hablando del uso de los huesos y decidí usar una de las costillas—. agarró su mano para bajarla un poco y así poder llegar a tocar una zona mal tallada del cuchillo—. La tallé durante el viaje como me enseñaste pero no dejaba de resbalarme con el movimiento de las olas.

Dejó caer la mano y Maui aprovechó para lanzar el cuchillo al aire y cogerlo fácilmente.

—Es increíble, princesa—. De un rápido movimiento se lo colocó en las cuerdas de la falda de hojas—. Gracias.

Ella se retorció golpeándole el estómago entre risas.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy una princesa.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados hombro con hombro en la playa hablando de las islas y de los viajes de cada uno hasta que el cielo se volvió color ocre y la brisa enfriaba. En cuanto el sol desapareció y los primeros fuegos de las antorchas se encendieron una voz desde la aldea los interrumpió.

—¡Ya voy! — gritó Moana hacia donde había escuchado a su madre llamarla—. Debo irme. No tengo pensado salir hasta dentro de un tiempo. Mi padre quiere que le preste más atención a mis deberes como jefa ahora que he vuelto. Estamos intentando abrir una ruta comercial que pase por Motunui y requiere un montón de trabajo pero espero que podamos vernos la semana que viene — explicó dejando al adormecido Pua en el suelo y poniendose en pie. El cerdo hizo un pequeño quejido por ser despertado y chilló suavemente a Maui como despedida. Él le acarició tras la oreja.

—No hay problema. No tengo mucho que hacer, los humanos os la habéis arreglado bien sin mí estos mil años. No me necesitáis más—. Moana le golpeó suavemente el hombro con la mano.

— Siempre vamos a necesitarte, Maui. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches — se giró para irse pero Maui la llamó—. Realmente me ha gustado el cuchillo. Gracias, Moana.

—De nada—. Le apretó el hombro con cariño y se perdió en la espesura del bosque camino a casa. Maui cogió su regalo y lo observó bajo la luz de la luna, pasando el dedo por sus intrincados motivos con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

 

* * *

 

Hizo una mueca molesta cuando su madre le pasó un pulgar húmedo por la mejilla.

—¡Mamá!— se quejó intentando apartarse de un segundo ataque.

—Estate quieta, Moana, aún estás sucia— le sostuvo la mano y se limpió la cara con el antebrazo.

—Ya está ¿ves?— Sina la miró de forma triste.

—Ya no eres mi niña pequeña más, supongo— Moana le sonrió cálidamente.

— Siempre seré tu niña pequeña — ambas se abrazaron.

— ¿Estás lista ya para tu gran día? —fueron hacia la puerta de la tienda y Sina sujetó la tela para dejarla pasar.

—Claro, una no cumple diecisiete años todos los días — con un asentimiento salieron a enfrentarse a toda la aldea que saltó en grandes vítores y silbidos. Las dos mujeres se acercaron al jefe Tui y dieron la fiesta por comenzada. Se reunieron todos los isleños en el centro del pueblo a comer y charlar.

Los presentes fueron simples y variopintos, recibidos con tanto calor y cariño como fueron dados. Bailó con las mujeres, jugó con los niños y aplaudió cuando los hombres hicieron su haka. Una sombra los distrajo y todos miraron hacia arriba soltando un grito ahogado de asombro cuando un enorme halcón voló sobrepasandoles con un agudo chillido a modo de saludo. La sonrisa que apareció en esos momentos no fue desapercibida por sus padres pero ambos se alertaron cuando ella se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia el bosque pidiendo unos minutos de soledad con Pua corriendo tras sus talones. Al pasar junto a un cesto con leis cogió uno y siguió su camino sin detenerse.

Su falda y sus decorados florales se movían furiosamente a su paso por la selva hasta que apartó la última hoja de palma y se encontró frente a frente con su mejor amigo.

—¡Maui! ¡Has venido!

—Claro que he venido.

— No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo— se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para colocarle el lei por encima del de sus colmillos.

—Ya lo supuse pero no quería que pasaras este día sin el mejor regalo de todos.

— ¿Me has traído algo? — Maui se la quedó mirando, ella rodó los ojos —Estás hablando de tí mismo ¿verdad?

—El mejor regalo de todos, preciosa — movió la cabeza para que su melena se moviera al viento. Ella soltó una carcajada.

— Eres bienvenido a unirte. Están llegando varios barcos de visitantes para la fiesta de esta noche.

— No creo que yo vaya a pasar desapercibido y hoy es tu día, no quiero llamar la atención.

Moana bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada, movió los dedos dejando que estos se enterraran en la arena y de repente alzó la mirada cuando una idea le vino a la mente.  

Sina ahogó un grito al ver a su hija llegar con un enorme reptil verde en brazos y Pua correteando detrás de ella con una mirada exasperada.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —dijo cuando se sentó.

— ¿Lleva puesto un lei? —preguntó Tui a su lado. Ella los ignoró y colocó al animal en su regazo y miró a su alrededor en busca de comida.

 

 

—Es una iguana. Me la he encontrado en la playa y creo que tiene hambre— para consternación para los padres, la iguana asintió para secundar su punto y abrió la boca ampliamente cuando Moana le acercó un trozo de mango.

—Una elección de amigo interesante —dijo Tui con una ceja alzada. Sina le cortó bruscamente.

—Deja que juegue con quien quiera mientras pueda.

Moana les miró interrogante pero ambos cambiaron de tema y ella se centró en seguir jugando con Maui.

Al anochecer encendieron las antorchas y continuaron con la fiesta y un enorme banquete. El grupo de mujeres volvieron a deleitarles con una hula y los hombres correspondieron con una haka en honor a la cumpleañera. Maui los miraba con interés, tras haber estado un milenio alejado de toda vida humana había añorado las danzas y estaba interesado en cuánto habían cambiado desde sus tiempos.

De repente un grupo de visitantes se puso de pie y caminaron hacia la mesa de los jefes. Hicieron una reverencia y Tui inclinó la cabeza como reconocimiento. Todos se pusieron en posición y con un rugido iniciaron una salvaje haka que Moana no reconocía. Hablaba del honor, la fuerza y la destreza de los guerreros. Los movimientos eran bruscos y potentes, sus muecas duras y agresivas y sacaban la lengua con continuidad. Un grupo de jóvenes de la aldea comenzaron a cuchichear y a señalarlos con timidez y susurrando con unas risitas histéricas. Moana había dado la bienvenida al grupo de extranjeros y había pasado la mayor parte del día ignorándolos pero ahora los miraba con asombro y la boca abierta sin saber muy bién cómo responder o qué decir. Podía sentir la mirada de su padre clavada en su sien pero cada vez que se giraba hacia él este estaba entretenido con la haka.

Con una aclamación y aplausos el grupo terminó, hizo una reverencia como reconocimiento y volvió a su sitio.

—¿Qué ha sido todo esto? — susurró en voz baja.

—No lo sé pero ha sido intenso — respondió Maui sin pensar. Rápidamente cerró la boca, Sina le miraba con la boca abierta. El infló su bolsa e hizo un sonido silbante intentando parecer normal. Moana cogió un poco de cerdo de su plato y se lo tendió. La iguana tragó con satisfacción y se retorció en su regazo a pesar del quejido suave de Pua a sus pies.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido? — preguntó Tui a su lado sirviéndose su propia comida.

—Es interesante — se encogió de hombros—. Estoy bastante feliz de que hayamos podido reunirnos con nuestros vecinos de otras islas y poder conocerlos y saber de su propia cultura — Tui hizo un sonido de afirmación y volvió a insistir.

— ¿Y los chicos? — Moana volvió a tenderle comida a su amigo.

— Oh, están bien, creo, parecen simpáticos pero creo que les gusta más a Arona y al grupo, no les han quitado el ojo de encima.

— Ese chico de allí —, señaló con la cabeza a un enorme muchacho sentado precediendo al grupo, comiendo con las manos e ignorando las risotadas de sus amigos—, Hoani, es el futuro jefe de la isla del sur. Hemos ampliado el comercio con ellos y decidido que podemos ser los primeros puntos de encuentro del comercio entre nuestras islas.

Moana asintió sin mucho interés.

—Quizás deberías intentar hablar con él, ya sabes, para establecer relaciones— eso llamó su atención y miró a su padre.

—Nuestras relaciones son buenas. Somos pueblos pacíficos y autosostenibles, no hay por qué pelear por tierras ni por zonas de pesca y las cuestiones del trato de productos ya están casi terminadas— Tui suspiró con exasperación.

— Mira, simplemente intenta hablar con él ¿de acuerdo? Pórtate como una buena jefa y dar un poco de conversación a nuestros vecinos y amigos o enseñarles la isla.

—Está bien, papá, mañana les haré de guía si eso te hace feliz.

—Mucho — dio terminada la conversación. Moana y Maui compartieron una mirada interrogante.

No tardaron mucho en ir recogiendo y poco a poco decidieron dar por concluida la noche e ir cada uno a su cabaña. Moana se levantó de su asiento con Maui aún en sus brazos dispuesta a marcharse a casa cuando una sombra sobre ella llamó su atención.

—Hola— saludó bruscamente el chico cuyo nombre apenas recordaba.

— Hola emmm hummm ¿Hani?

— Hoani — le corrigió. Moana soltó una risotada.

— Sí, claro, Hoani, hola. Soy Moana, un placer conocerte — el chico asintió y se quedaron en un incómodo silencio—. Humm ¿Quieres que… humm os enseñe vuestra cabaña? —. Tui había decidido dejarles una de las pocas cabañas deshabitadas de la isla. Tras la primera visita de extranjeros habían decidido construir un par de lugares para visitantes.

—Sí, claro— era obvio que ya sabían donde iban a quedarse pero había preferido mantener silencio por la conversación con su padre. Caminaron en un silencio incómodo hasta una parte oscura de la isla, iluminada solamente por dos antorchas en la puerta de la tienda. Una vez allí el muchacho comenzó a lucir molesto y miró hacia abajo a sus manos.

—¿Tienes que llevar a ese animal encima? — la iguana infló el saco amenazadoramente.

— Es un amigo mío— se defendió apretando a Maui contra su pecho.

— Es un bicho repugnante. Ni siquiera su carne sabe bien. Lo del cerdo lo entiendo— señaló a Pua junto a sus tobillos— ¿pero una iguana?— hizo una mueca de asco. Moana abrió la boca con indignación pero decidió que la situación ya estaba lo suficientemente tensa como para empezar una disputa por una diferencia de puntos de vista.

— Buenas noches, Hani— dijo alzando la cabeza con un movimiento brusco y dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

— Es Hoani— escuchó desde la distancia.

— Como sea— susurró en voz baja marchándose hacia su tienda. Maui se retorció en sus brazos para quedar de frente a ella.

— Un buen comienzo con el chico nuevo, princesa.

—Cállate, te estaba defendiendo.

— ¿Defender al poderoso Maui, cambiaformas, semidiós del viento y del mar y héroe de los hombres de un adolescente?— Moana rodó los ojos y apartó la cortina de su tienda. Le dejó suavemente en el suelo y se quitó el lei y toda la decoración que había colocado para la fiesta, preparándose para dormir.

Maui miró a su alrededor mirando los murales en la pared, era la primera vez que estaba en la casa familiar y era curioso de cómo había decorado su pequeño rincón de la isla. Moana se levantó y con un carbón marcó una línea en su calendario.

—¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Uh? Oh, es un calendario. He apuntado ahí los días donde vienes. Ya sabes, me gustan tus visitas pero tampoco quiero obligarte a cruzar el mar todos los días.

La iguana giró la cabeza entre asombrada e interrogante.

—Puedes llamarme cada vez que quieras, lo sabes. No es ningún problema.

—Créeme, es mejor así, tengo deberes para con mi pueblo también. No puedo pasarme el día en el mar— lo dijo con confianza pero su voz temblaba por la indecisión. De pronto recordó algo y con una exclamación se abalanzó sobre el baúl donde guardaba sus mapas. Maui se apartó reptando cuando comenzó a repartir los pergaminos por el suelo en orden—. Llevo trabajando en esto un año.

Maui los miró con asombro recordando todas las islas que había ido sacando durante los siglos pasados.

—Wow, nada mal— ojeó los pergaminos minuciosamente y soltó una exclamación—. Ahí te falta una— señaló con una escamosa pata un lugar vacío entre dos islotes.

— ¡Eh! Cállate, lo divertido es descubrirlos, no vale hacer trampa.

— Soy el dios de las….

— ¿Moana? — los dos se quedaron petrificados cuando la voz de Sina se escuchó detrás del telar de la puerta y como este se apartó cuando entró —¿Hay alguien ahí contigo?

—Eh, no, no, mamá— se rió de forma histérica—, estoy hablando con —miró a Maui como pidiendo ayuda, él se encogió de hombros de igual forma— Pua y humm ¿Kaweau?

— ¿Kaweau? — la madre miró al reptil.

— Sí, le estaba enseñando las islas.

— ¿A la iguala?

—Es mi… humm forma de pensar mejor. Ya sabes, repasar en voz alta lo que ya sé por si me he perdido algo.

— Ya veo— dijo sin mucha convicción— Bueno, te he visto con ese chico…

— Ah, Mahi, sí — se volvió a recoger sus mapas.

— ¿No era Hoani?

—Sí, claro, es lo que he dicho.

— ¿Y qué te parece? — insistió.

— Es — " _borde e imbécil"_ pensó— normal— no quería empezar una pelea.

— Me alegra que hayas podido hablar con él, parece un buen muchacho— Moana se encogió de hombros. Sina suspiró y cambió de un pie al otro con nerviosismo—. Tu padre quiere hablar contigo mañana.

— ¿Algo malo?

—No, no, en absoluto… sólo…— la miró de arriba a abajo con tristeza y sonrió— sólo quería decírtelo. Estás muy guapa, hija.

Moana la miró con cariño —. Gracias, mamá.

—Te dejo ahora con tu “amigo”, vamos a terminar de hablar con los otros jefes. Buenas noches, Moana.

—Buenas noches, descansa— ambos amigos se quedaron mirando de reojo durante varios minutos después de que saliera y dieron un fuerte resoplido.

—Eso ha estado cerca.

—Sí, menos mal que no has cambiado.

— No hubiera podido, este sitio es demasiado pequeño — miró a su alrededor. Moana se había quedado contemplando el tapiz de la puerta—. ¿Pasa algo?

Negó con la cabeza—. No sé de qué quiere hablar mi padre, pero esto ha sido muy raro.

Maui resopló.

— ¿Lo de “tenemos que hablar” o lo de “qué te ha parecido el chico nuevo?

Sonrió y se fue hacia su cama. Maui se le quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer.

—Emm creo que debería…— señaló la puerta con la cabeza. Moana ya se había recostado y lo miraba con sueño. Pua se había acomodado en un nudo de mantas a sus pies.

—Puedes quedarte, ya es muy tarde de todas formas y nadie sospechara si te dejo dormir aquí mientras mantengas tu forma animal— bostezó—. Además eres mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Maui sonrió de forma creida y reptó hasta subir al lecho. Moana le dejó un hueco a su lado y él se acomodó enroscándose sobre sí mismo.

—Buenas noches, Maui— él respondió con un adormecido gruñido bajo.

 

* * *

 

Esa mañana amaneció como otra normal. Los gallos cantaban al alba, los isleños se preparaban para otro día de duro trabajo y Moana se despertó con un sobresalto encontrándose con la casa vacía. Bostezo sonoramente y se acarició la cara con somnolencia hasta que los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a su mente y le hicieron sonreír. Se cambió de ropa y preparó todo lo necesario para el día. Lo primero sería cumplir la promesa de su padre de enseñarle la isla a los extranjeros y luego ir a hablar con él. Dio un cansado suspiro por lo primero y puso una radiante y nerviosa sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta para empezar el día con su amigo siguiéndola fielmente.

 

* * *

 

La hoguera brillaba con fuerza en lo alto de la isla mientras Maui sobrevolaba en forma de ave. Había sentido la llamada mientras volaba una de las islas del suroeste. Había visto a Moana esa misma mañana tras su cumpleaños y le había parecido raro que le hubiera llamado tan pronto. Recordaba que le había dicho que no tenía que molestarse contando los días para verse pero realmente no había esperado eso y se había apresurado a volver por si hubiera habido algún problema. Miraba por la playa en busca de su amiga pero no reconoció ninguna forma en la noche. Fue cuando escuchó como su nombre era gritado desde lo alto de la montaña que su sangre se volvió fría por el miedo.

—¡Ya voy Moana! — gritó con furia. Una vez llegó al claro en la cumbre se convirtió en humano cayendo junto a las rocas de los jefes y miró a su alrededor con el anzuelo en ristre en busca de cualquier indicio de problema o ataque. Una enmarañada melena oscura apareció en la oscuridad y se estrelló contra sus brazos.

— Maui— se quejó temblando en sus brazos. El semidiós la apartó de él y la agarró de los hombros dejando su anzuelo clavado en el suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?— ella negó llevándose las manos a la cara—. ¿Qué te han hecho? — gritó enfadado—. ¿Quien te ha hecho esto? ¡Moana!

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y siguió llorando entre hipidos. Maui comprendió que primero tenía que desquitarse antes de ser capaz de contar nada y la apretó contra él.

—Tranquila, pequeña, te tengo, está todo bien— susurró suavemente intentando ayudarla. Miró hacia el molesto fuego detrás de él y con un fuerte soplido lo apagó dejándolos en medio de la oscuridad. Con cuidado se apartó y la rodeó con un brazo, arrancó el anzuelo del suelo y la llevó a un lado donde ambos se sentaron juntos y en silencio.

Moana estaba encogida sobre sí misma rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos y la cara enterrada en ellos. Maui tenía un brazo a su alrededor ofreciéndole su mudo apoyo pero no estaba preparado para sus siguientes palabras:

—Mi padre quiere que me case— Maui se quedó totalmente quieto con el rostro desencajado y la mirada perdida—. Están hablando de mi deber para dar sucesores a la tribu y para mejorar las relaciones para el bien de Motunui —hipó y las lágrimas volvieron—. Ya he hecho todo lo que mi pueblo ha pedido de mí. Crucé el océano, rescaté a Maui, restauré el corazón de Te Fiti y… — las lágrimas volvieron—. No dejan de pedir y pedir, nada es suficiente. Ahora también tengo que sacrificar mi libertad por el bien de mi pueblo. ¿Qué más quieren de mí? Me van a alejar del mar ahora que lo acabo de descubrir, me van a obligar a quedar en mi aldea criando a hijos que no quiero tener y alejada de todo lo que amo. No sé cuándo seré capaz de volver a verte y mucho menos de irme de aventuras contigo. No podré terminar mis planos ni tener mi propia vida.  

Maui cerró los ojos con fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí colocándola bajo su brazo. Nunca era suficiente, eso era algo que él entendía más que nadie. Moana era una hija de jefes, una puhi, una pura hasta el matrimonio. Era normal que el jefe buscará un matrimonio arreglado para asegurarse la posición de su hija.

—Llévame lejos— escuchó susurrar.

—¿Qué? —Moana se retorció debajo de él y se levantó para enfrentarse a él.

— ¡Llévame de aquí! ¡No quiero casarme! Podíamos irnos. Tu y yo, iremos de aventuras, podremos vivir en el mar...— Maui se levantó y se acercó a ella, deteniendo su palabrería.

—No, no puedo hacer eso. Este es tu hogar, Moana, es tu isla. Tus familia y amigos están aquí.

— ¡Ellos son los culpables de todo esto!

—Y si te vas te odiarás a tí misma para siempre— se inclinó frente a ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara con suavidad, limpiándole las lágrimas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, tensa con la rabia y tristeza—. Mírame, Mo.

Ella abrió los llorosos ojos castaños— No quiero perder esto… no quiero perderte.

—Shhh, no vas a perderme, no vas a perder nada si tengo algo que decir ¿de acuerdo? Voy a ayudarte con esto, voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase.

— Pero— dijo con voz temblorosa, Maui la interrumpió cogiéndole la barbilla.  

—Voy a ayudarte ¿Vale? No, no te voy a raptar de tu hogar ni matar a tus prometidos pero voy a solucionar esto. ¿Confías en mí?

Moana sorbió por la nariz y asintió lentamente.

—Genial, ahora dame una de esas sonrisas— hizo un ejemplo enseñando todos los dientes y ella le imitó torpemente— ¡Oh vamos! He visto cangrejos sonriendo mejor— ella volvió a intentarlo y esta vez Maui asintió contento—. Eso es, princesa. Esa es la sonrisa.

Esta vez la risa fue sincera—. Gracias, Maui.

—De nada — le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie colocando las manos en sus caderas —. Y ya es hora de la joven princesa se vaya a dormir ¿Dónde está tu desayuno con patas?

Moana se rió y miró hacia el camino oscuro que iba hacia abajo y se volvió hacia él.

—¿No nos podemos quedar un poco más? — se sentaron donde habían estado y hablaron durante toda la noche. Cuando Moana cayó dormida fue con una sonrisa en los lábios.

 

* * *

 

Se despertó con un grito ahogado e incorporándose con un respingo en su nido de mantas. Miró a su alrededor aun asustada por su sueño. No sabía que había soñado pero tenía esa horrible sensación de peso en el pecho tras una pesadilla. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás intentando relajar su turbulento corazón. Entonces fue cuando escuchó el jaleo a lo lejos ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la tienda. El sol la cegó unos segundos y cuando su vista se acostumbró vio la tienda del jefe principal rodeada de todos los isleños que hablaban en susurros solemnes y señalaban al telar que cubría la puerta. Algunos estaban arrodillados en el suelo, al parecer rezando. ¡Oh no! Algo había pasado.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! — gritó corriendo desesperada hacia la puerta. Todo el mundo se giró a mirarla como si la vieran por primera vez. Sus amigas estaban atónitas e inclinaban la cabeza a su paso. Se apartaron como si quemara a medida que corría hacia la puerta y de un manotazo apartó el telar temiendo lo que iba a encontrar dentro.

 

——————————————————————

 

Su padre y su madre estaban sentados en el suelo frente a ella. Dándole la espalda había una enorme figura tatuada que hubiera reconocido en cualquier sitio.

— Moana— dijo su madre. Maui la miró por encima del hombro y los tres se pusieron en pie. Un ambiente tenso llenaba la sala.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Maui? — el semidios no hizo ningún ademán de reconocerla pero el mini Maui se asomó de detrás de un tatuaje y le saludó con timidez.

—Moana, querida… — su madre dio un paso hacia ella. Tras su viaje los tres se habían reunido juntos a hablar de la aventura en su búsqueda por restaurar el corazón de Te Fiti y cómo había compartido su travesía con el semidios cambiaforma (y Hei Hei) y ella sabía que sus padres no habían creído del todo su amistad con Maui. Sin duda verle ahora mismo en toda su gloria en medio de su aldea iba a dejarles todo el asunto claro.

—Tenemos que hablar — dijo su padre. El peso de su estómago creció, esto no eran buenas noticias, no eran buenas noticias para nada. Miró a Maui con una mezcla de pánico y enfado.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Moana— dijo Tui con voz amenazante. Su madre se acercó a ella y le posó la mano en el hombro intentando calmarla. Tui decidió que era el momento de continuar—. Ya sabes que desde que cumpliste los diecisiete tienes el deber de buscar un marido y dar sucesores que serán los que se conviertan en futuros jefes de la tribu. Dado que el océano se abrió decidimos que tomaríamos esta oportunidad para entablar alianzas con otras islas en busca de protección y apoyo. Habíamos aplazado las propuestas hasta que llegaras a una edad que creyéramos la indicada o correcta y ese momento ha llegado. Debatimos durante mucho tiempo…

—¡A mí nadie me pidió opinión!— interrumpió.

—Debatimos mucho tiempo — continuó Tui con una voz mandatoria— que tendría que ser alguien digno para nuestra hija. Hoy, el dios Maui ha pedido tu mano y creemos que es, sin duda, el mejor paso a tomar para el bién de todos nosotros.

Todo el color desapareció de su cara como la ira despegó y se giró hacia Maui.

—¿¡Cómo has podido!?

Él alzó las manos para defenderse.

— Esta era la única solución que se me ocurría, si me dejas explic…

El guantazo sonó en toda la sala dejando a los tres petrificados. Por el golpe la cara de Maui se había girado, ocultada por el pelo.

—¡Moana!— rugieron sus padres, ella los ignoró.

—Confié en tí. ¡Me pediste que confiara en ti y lo hice! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?— Maui se giró a responderle, el pelo cayó por su cara dejando al descubierto una picazón roja en la mejilla, dio un paso al frente para intentar llegar a ella pero se retorció en sus brazos.

—Moana…

—¡No! ¡No me toques! ¡Eras mi amigo, confié en tí!

—Si dejas que te explique…

—¡No!

—¡Basta!— con estos dos últimos gritos al unísono los cuatro se quedaron en un tenso silencio. Moana miró a sus padres con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y luego se giró hacia Maui.

—Te odio.

Antes de que ninguno fuera a abrir la boca se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda bajo la atenta mirada de toda su tribu. Sina se llevó una mano al pecho desconsolada y se despidió con una disculpa mientras corría tras ella. Tui se volvió hacia Maui quién se había quedado totalmente petrificado y con la vista perdida donde segundos antes había estado la joven.

—Yo… no tengo palabras para expresar cuánto lo siento. Comprenderé si no…

—No — Maui susurró cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños—. Deseo seguir adelante con esto.

Tui abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que asintió lentamente y dio un ligero “grácias” esta vez Maui guardó silencio y se marchó con paso firme y decidido. Ignoró los gritos y susurros de asombro y continuó su paso inescrutablemente.

 —¡Moana!— gritó Sina corriendo tras ella hacia la playa lo más rápido que podía—. Por favor, tienes que escucharme.

—¡Déjame! — Sina se quejó al notar como su hija adelantaba con evidente ventaja y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se había subido a una de las canoas y se disponía a salir al mar abierto. Se detuvo en la orilla, ahogada por el cansancio y viendo a su hija marchar. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo, pero hubiera deseado que al menos les hubiera escuchado para evitar el disgusto. Sintiendo el peso amargo del dolor en el pecho se sentó en la arena y la vio marchar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido mirando al horizonte cuando notó una presencia detrás de ella.

—Se ha ido.

— Volverá— dijo Maui con una voz suave.

— Lamento lo que ha pasado. No esperaba que tuviera esa reacción— lo miró por encima del hombro—. Lo que has hecho por ella… no tengo forma de agradecértelo.

Maui se encogió de hombros sin prestarle atención, los ojos oscuros clavados en el mar.

—No lo he hecho por vosotros— Sina sonrió tristemente y asintió. Abrió la boca para añadir algo pero no sabía qué decir para aliviar el peso sobre sus hombros. Finalmente Maui comprendió que era hora de partir y caminó lentamente hacia el agua preparando el anzuelo, pero antes de convertirse se volvió hacia Sina.

—Volveré en un año— ella se despidió viendo como el halcón alzó el vuelo y se perdió entre las nubes.

Moana regresó tres días después. Toda la isla había escuchado la gran noticia y saltaron de alegría al verla regresar, ignorantes de sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre el asunto. Sus padres intentaron hablar con ella en todo momento pero siempre encontraba una forma de ignorarlos. Su enfado era tal que se negaba a quedarse a sola con ninguno de ellos a pesar de las órdenes directas de su padre. Sina intentó acercarse a ella mientras se encargaban de los cocos pero Moana se negó a dejar de ayudar a los recolectores e ir a hablar con ella. Sin embargo parecía enfocar su rabia en ellos, volviendo a ser una sombra de la chica simpática, atenta y fuerte con el resto de los aldeanos y amigos. Ayudando en la recolección de cocos, pesca e incluso en la preparación para la ceremonia. Como puhi e hija de jefes iba a tener una fiesta por todo lo alto. Tan sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y prepararse para un futuro en esta isla. No sería tan malo, pensaba a veces. Un buen remedio para lamer sus propias heridas y no hundirse en la desesperación y en la traición de los que ella creía amigos y más amados. Muchos habían intentado acercarse a ella para preguntarles sobre Maui para acabar comprendiendo que ella no tenía intención ninguna ni de decir su nombre en voz alta, aun el dolor en su pecho y los pulmones ardientes por la ira y la tristeza. Aún le quedaba un año de libertad, no iban a obligarla a contraer matrimonio hasta su mayoría de edad y aprovecharía todo el tiempo que pudiera para disfrutar de ello. Pronto Maui vendría a reclamarla. Por primera vez desde que le conoció tenía miedo de volver a verle otra vez y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a la montaña, sin ningún deseo de volver a encenderla con el fuego de su llamada.

 

* * *

 

Terminó de colocar la fruta en las cestas y las cogió en brazos para llevarlas a la canoa. El calendario de visitas de Maui apareció frente a ella y frunció el ceño. Un mes. Un mes había pasado desde que le había visto por última vez según sus anotaciones. Cargando ambas cestas con un brazo agarró el telar y de un fuerte tirón lo desgarró de la pared. Se desharía de él ahora que podía. Fue hacia la puerta con paso seguro y entonces se detuvo. La tela arañaba su mano por la fuerza con la que se aferraba a él. Apretó los dientes y con un gesto desdeñoso y un gruñido lo tiró contra la esquina de la tienda dejándolo allí arrugado y destrozado. Se marchó camino a la playa sin mirar atrás ni hablar con nadie. Todo el mundo reconocía los signos de cuando Moana volvía al mar y aunque siempre se despedía de todo el que podía estas últimas semanas se había vuelto un poco más fría hacia el resto y había preferido la soledad de la selva al barullo de la tribu. Sus padres habían retomado sus deberes como jefes mientras ella disfrutaba de su último año.

Dejó las cestas en el compartimento dentro de la canoa y se cercionó de que Hei Hei no había vuelto a meterse de polizón. En este viaje quería estar sola.

—Moana —dijo una voz tras ella. Suspiró con frustración y volvió a ignorar a su madre, atándose el pelo en un fuerte moño—. Tenemos que hablar antes de que te vayas.

Saltó de la canoa para apoyarse en ella y empujarla hacia el agua con el rostro pétreo.

—¡Moana!— gritó con autoridad.

Una vez sus pies tocaron el agua dio un rápido brinco notando como la presencia de su madre se hacía cada vez más cercana. Tenía que darse prisa en salir o ella se lo impediría, agarró la cuerda dispuesta a darle un rápido tirón para abrir la vela.  

—Este matrimonio es una farsa.

La mano se congeló en su sitio y ella se quedó petrificada con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Sina aprovechó la oportunidad de que al fín estaban solas y Moana le escuchaba para continuar.

—No somos tontos. Habías estado desapareciendo cada semana desde que llegaste. Nos contastes sobre tu amistad con el semidiós Maui. Somos tus padres, era obvio para nosotros que alguien venía a verte cuando subías a prender la antorcha en la montaña. No quisimos entrometernos porque supusimos que nos lo contarías cuando estuvieras preparada. Pero no lo hiciste —. Negó con la cabeza tristemente—. Moana, eres una jefa de la tribu, eres una puhi. El deber de una jefa es proveer al pueblo y, como mujer, es casarse y poder mantener la línea para el futuro de la isla. Es algo que debe ser hecho — suspiró—. Pero, Moana, eres nuestra hija también, nuestro mayor orgullo y el tesoro más valioso de Motunui. No íbamos a permitir que nadie te hiciera daño y cuando el dios Maui vino a pedir tu mano no pudimos negarnos. Cuando volviste y nos contastes todas esas historias maravillosas, lo admito, costó que nos creyéramos algo así. Magia, dioses, cangrejos gigantes— rió— hija, siempre has tenido mucha imaginación. Pero tu padre y yo nos dimos cuenta de que venías aquí a alertar a alguien desde la distancia todas las semanas, que desaparecías cada vez que sobrevolaba un ave gigante… Queríamos que fuera alguien que supiéramos que iba a tratarte como es correcto, alguien que comprendiera tus ansias de libertad y del mar. Supimos que el semidiós Maui había venido con buena intención, que vuestra amistad era sincera y que él no te haría daño. Cuando él mismo vino en persona pedir tu mano… no pudimos negarnos.

Abrió la boca para continuar y la cerró con una mueca, incapaz de seguir.

—Continua— susurró Moana ahora mirándola fijamente, las manos temblando desde su regazo. La canoa había vuelto a la arena, encallada precariamente en la tierra. Sina tragó saliva y asintió.

— Maui pidió tu mano pero a cambio de algo. Él nos dijo que si aceptabamos él cuidaría de tí y de la isla. Tú serías jefa hasta el día que quieras retirarte y él tomará tu lugar entonces. Tendrías la vida que deseas; sin presiones, sin obligaciones más allá de las de jefa de tu tribu. No tendrías que formar una familia por nuestro bien, serías libre para vivir tu vida como tú desearas. Tú serías la dueña de tu futuro y a cambio él se ocuparía de todo una vez terminaras.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento y las olas llegando a la orilla. Durante unos instantes el tiempo se detuvo, hasta la brisa parecía tener un nulo efecto en las plantas de la espesura que se mantenían mudas e inmóviles como si estuvieran congeladas.

Una lágrima descendió por la pálida mejilla de Moana y como si eso le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica su cuerpo se movió y saltó de la canoa. Pasó junto a su madre sin una palabra, corriendo hacia el bosque pero antes de pisar la hierba se detuvo y se volvió hacia su madre. En un gesto desesperado se abrazó a ella con toda la fuerza que tenía, al separarse la miró con el rostro descompuesto por la indecisión. Sina sonrió e hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

—Ve, yo hablaré con tu padre.

 

* * *

 

El fuego calentaba su piel oscura en medio de la noche con las estrellas como única compañía. Había pasado tres meses desde la última vez que había visto a Maui. La tarde en la que Sina le había contado la verdad, con el corazón en un puño, corrió montaña arriba, encendió la antorcha y permaneció a la espera hasta que cayó dormida. Ni que decir que no hubo ninguna sonrisa familiar despertándola al amanecer, sólo la triste mirada de su padre y un abrazo cálido de su madre. Al cabo de las semanas habían cambiado la antorcha por una hoguera y todas las noches subía a mantener el fuego y todas las mañanas se podía ver a sí misma mirando hacia el humo que salía desde lo alto para cerciorarse de que seguía encendido y en sus manos el pequeño anzuelo de hueso. Pero ni una sola mañana había amanecido con Maui a la vista. Alzó la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos y vio a su madre llegar con una pequeña antorcha como única luz. En silencio Sina dejó el bastón ardiente en la hoguera y se sentó junto a ella.

— ¿No tienes frío? — Moana, que había enterrado la cabeza entre sus brazos negó con la cabeza. Sina acarició su pelo con cuidado.

— ¿Padre sabe que estás aquí?

— Soy su mujer, no se lo tengo que decir todo — casi se rió por el comentario. Había oído algo parecido de una persona muy querida mucho tiempo atrás.

— No va a volver ¿verdad? — preguntó tras varios minutos en silencio. Sina la miró con tristeza.

— No lo sé, querida.

—… Es culpa mía no haber confiado en vosotros, en ninguno de vosotros. Maui confió en mí— su voz se cortó y apretó los puños—. Mamá, le echo de menos.

Sina pasó una mano por su cabeza, acariciando su larga melena.

—Lo sé, cariño.

—Le dije que le odiaba, mamá — soltó un sollozo—. Le dije que le odiaba cuando él sólo estaba intentando ayudarme, cumpliendo su promesa. Soy una persona horrible.

—Oh, Moana, seguro que él no se lo tomó en serio. Estabas enfadada, había mucha presión sobre tus hombros...

— No lo entiendes yo… yo lo destrocé, yo fui a donde más le dolía. Él hizo siempre todo por nosotros, por mí, para que le quisiéramos, no dejamos de pedir. Nunca es suficiente para nosotros y cuando él intentó protegerme y ayudarme le acusé y rechacé. Lo único que siempre quise de él es que viniera a verme, que quizás algún día él se quedaría y formaríamos todos una familia, que nos enseñaría a navegar, que viajaríamos por el mundo y recorreríamos las islas y entonces yo le… yo le… — las lágrimas volvieron con intensidad y su voz volvió a romperse. Sina ahogó un gemido y la abrazó—. Quiero que vuelva.

—¿Y por qué no ir a buscarlo? — Moana sintió un frío recorrerla por dentro.

— ¿Buscarle? Pero… no sé donde puede haber ido.

— Moana, te enfrancaste en un viaje por todo el mar siguiendo una leyenda de cientos de años. Encontraste a Maui una vez y estoy segura que podrás encontrarle una segunda vez.

—¿Y… y si me perdona y vuelve? Si vuelve y no estoy quizás no vaya a tener otra oportunidad. He encendido la hoguera, él sabe que le estoy llamando y si me perdona y vuelve quiero estar aquí.

Sina asintió sin estar segura y con una mueca triste.

— Como quieras. Sabes que siempre te apoyaré.

— Gracias — se encerraron en un profundo abrazo.

—Creo que debemos regresar antes de que suban a buscarnos — se levantó y fue a recoger la antorcha del fuego para poder alumbrar el camino de vuelta.

—Pensé que dijiste que papá no sabía que estabas aquí.

—He dicho que no se lo dije, no que no lo supiera. Hemos estado preocupados por tí.

Ambas bajaron la montaña juntas pero en silencio y tras otro abrazo sincero cada una se fue a dormir.

 

CONTINUARÁ

 

**Siguiente capítulo: Viernes 28**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fuego y Ceniza](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/160598190796/karasnapeprince-just-finished-the-cover-art) por [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)  
> [Moana y "Kaweau"](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/161517972451/illustration-for-my-fic-fire-and-dust-chapter-1/) por [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Todos aplaudieron cuando el último golpe del tambor sonó y el baile terminó con un movimiento de muñeca. Las mujeres se sonrieron entre ellas y volvieron a sus asientos correspondientes. Moana volvió a su sitio junto a sus padres y sonrió a su madre, orgullosa por su buen trabajo. Sus ojos oscuros viajaron por las caras de sus amigos y miembros de la tribu. No dejaba de sorprenderse de la cantidad de caras nuevas que encontró en su grupo desde el último año. Motunui se había hecho famosa durante el último año por la cantidad y el tamaño de sus cocos y sus peces. Iwi de todas las islas a su alrededor habían venido a disfrutar de lo que ellos llamaban “la bendición de los dioses” y muchos de ellos se habían unido a ellos y su número había aumentado considerablemente. Maui había mantenido su promesa de cuidar de las necesidades de su pueblo con creces y ahora había nacido una nueva leyenda en la isla con respecto al fuego que ardía permanentemente en lo alto de la montaña. Se decía que lo alto de la montaña sagrada de Motunui había ardido cuando la hija del jefe de Motunui y el semidiós Maui habían anunciado su futura unión y que ese fuego, creado por el propio dios, había traído paz, prosperidad y buena salud a la isla y sus habitantes. Mientras siguiera ardiendo Motunui prosperaría. Ni Moana ni sus padres habían querido desmentir el rumor y ninguno sabía que era la propia Moana la que subía casi diariamente a cuidar de que nunca, nunca, se apagara.

Apartó la mirada de la columna de humo que se alzaba desde el pico cuando un grupo de aves les sobrevoló piando con fuerza entre ellas. Por un momento creyó que había sido un enorme halcón quien había pasado por encima de ellos pero las vistosas plumas verdes no tenían nada que ver con las manchadas ocres del enorme ave. A veces volvía a ansiar esos deseos de libertad y había tenido que acallar la llamada del mar con tajante decisión. No había salido al mar desde entonces.

Hoy cumplia dieciocho años. Casi un año después y el dolor se había cubierto con la rutina y sus deberes para con su pueblo pero no había disminuido ni un ápice, ni había dejado de jugar con su anzuelo mirando al cielo en busca de una forma familiar. Daba igual cuantas caras felices la felicitaran hoy, cuantos abrazos y regalos recibiera. Ninguno de ellos aplicaría su sufrimiento. Maui llegaría en unos días y ella tendría que enfrentarlo con valor y mendigar por el perdón del que llegó a ser su mejor amigo. No podía evitar una ola de nerviosismos recorrerla por el creciente miedo al futuro encuentro.

Un viento comenzaba a levantarse por el norte y las nubes oscuras cubrían poco a poco la isla. Dentro de poco habría tormenta. Volvió la vista a la columna de humo de la montaña.

 

* * *

 

Su pelo estaba envuelto en flores; su piel manchada con carbón y aceites, su ropa era blanca y suave, y su corazón apretado en un nudo que llegaba hasta su garganta, asfixiandola y haciéndole sentir enferma. Hoy vería a Maui por primera vez en un año y odiaba cada segundo que pasaba. Sus padres habían intentado desesperadamente hacerla sentir mejor pero ella se había desesperado más cada día que pasaba. Suspiró dejando que sus amigas terminaran de cepillarle el pelo añadiendo más perfume y aceites. En ese momento su madre entró y, con todo lo que había tenido que pasar esta semana, apenas pudo contener el impulso de saltar a sus brazos y enterrar la cabeza en su pecho para volver a sentirse protegida otra vez.

—Moana…— susurró su madre con amor. La joven levantó la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos empañados.

—Mamá…— se sentía tan débil y tan, tan triste. Sina jadeó y se acercó a su hija para pasarle el pelo por detrás de la oreja. Ella se dejó hacer disfrutando del contacto bienvenido. Sina cogió aire y abrió la boca para con seriedad pero de repente se dio cuenta que no estaban solas y expiró dando una media sonrisa.

—Estás muy guapa, mi hija.

—Gracias — miró a las dos jóvenes que estaban terminando de ayudar a su hija y les pidió que salieran. Una vez a solas se precipitó sobre ella y cogió una de sus manos.

El sonido de un halcón y una exclamación general las interrumpió y de inmediato ambas chicas se asomaron a la puerta alertando sobre la llegada del dios y la necesidad de salir.

—Supongo que es la hora— dijo Moana sin más.

—Moana — su madre lo intentó otra vez pero ya habían comenzado a impacientarse. La joven se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa triste fue hacia la puerta. Sina la agarró de la mano y se la llevó al pecho manteniéndola entre las suyas—. Se fuerte.

La mirada en el rostro de su madre la descompuso pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a decir nada más era sacada a rastras y llevada por un pasillo de flores hacia la cabaña general.

Sus oídos estaban taponados, el corazón palpitaba en su pecho y en su cabeza la imagen de su madre no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez “se fuerte”. Con esto en mente alzó la cabeza topándose con su padre y Maui en las puertas de la gran tienda del jefe. Maui llevaba un par de leis y un lavalava a juego con el resto de los presentes. Su pelo se extendía largo sobre sus hombros anchos y su porte era altivo y seguro. Lo único distinto en él era esa mirada fría y vacía. Evitó el impulso de correr hacia él. Esto era su boda, debía mantener la compostura por el momento y esperar a que estuvieran juntos para hablar a solas. Al llegar donde estaban con paso firme se detuvo frente a Maui y le dio una lastimosa sonrisa pero él no le ofreció un segundo vistazo antes de enfrentarse a Tui. Bajó la mirada entristecida y entonces captó al pequeño mini Maui saludándola con la mano con retraimiento. Moana le sonrió evitando un sollozo y se mordió los labios. Mini Moana seguía en su lugar, con el brazo alzado y una amplia boca abierta en una mueca triunfante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los brazos a sus costados para calmar las cambiantes emociones en su interior y con un último suspiro y una mirada hacia su padre este comenzó a hablar.

Lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue aceptar el inicio de la vida de uno en el otro y antes de que se dieran cuenta tenían que finalizarlo con un beso. Moana se tensó y se giró hacia él con la mandíbula apretada y la respiración acelerada. No había recordado esta parte de la celebración. Frunció los labios y alzó la cabeza con valentía. Maui la contempló unos instantes, suspiró suavemente con una media sonrisa y se inclinó. Todo el valor del momento se esfumó y se encontró a sí misma cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sus manos temblando a sus costados. Sin embargo en vez de sentir una presión cálida en los lábios esta comenzó en su frente hasta su nariz y abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con Maui, su frente apoyada en la suya. Tras unos segundos él la dejó ir con una media sonrisa triste. Asombrada miró a su madre y a su padre en busca de alguna señal de rechazo y se los encontró a los dos con la misma sonrisa. El nudo en su estómago se esfumó totalmente y se volvió un vacío amargo.

—Maui… — susurró ¿era eso un saludo o una despedida?. El semidiós se dio la vuelta y enfrentó al pueblo. De nuevo los vítores estallaron impidiendo hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta y se dejó guiar hasta donde continuaría la celebración. No pudo evitar echar otro vistazo a Maui pero este estaba ya distraído disfrutando de la atención de los isleños. Ni siquiera sus tatuajes se volvieron a mirarla.

 

 

—¿Quien quiere oír cómo derroté a Mahuika y robé el fuego? — todos exclamaron asombrados y Maui sonrió concienzudamente —. ¡O cómo até el sol! — otra ola de vítores le precedieron y él colocó el anzuelo sobre su hombro ampliando el pecho para pavonearse.

— ¡Cómo recuperasteis el corazón de Te Fiti! — gritó una voz infantil desde el público. El pecho de Maui se desinfló y les miró con una mueca de perplejidad. Obviamente el pueblo había estado hablando del gran semidiós Maui pidiendo la mano de la mortal y las historias y teorías de cómo se habían conocido se habrían esparcido como la pólvora y esa era la historia de ambos.

— ¿En serio? ¡He sacado islas del mar! ¡Robé el fuego! ¿No queréis que os diga cómo conseguí este tatuaje?— esperó a que alguno mostrara cierto interés en alguna de sus victorias pero todos le miraron expectantes y algún que otro niño con un puchero. Suspiró con exasperación, rodando los ojos y soltando un jadeo desganado y clavó el anzuelo en el suelo para poder tener las manos libres. Dio una palmada frente a su pecho y se encogió con dramatismo dando golpecitos con el talón en el suelo con ritmo.

—Bien, empecemos, estaba yo esa mañana en mi cueva terminando mi maravillosa escultura — mostró bíceps imitando la figura que había estado esculpiendo—, cuando mi estómago resonó por el hambre así que decidí bajar a la playa. Los camarones son mi comida favorita y se encuentran en las rocas así que era hora de cazar. Entonces lo vi — dijo con voz suave y tenebrosa, todos abrieron la boca con asombro preguntándose qué es lo que vio— allí, en la playa, frente a mí había… ¡Un bote! — exclamó del mismo modo que años atrás.

—Pero tu padre insistió en que tenía que ser azul — dijo Sina rodando los ojos con una mueca de fastidio. Moana soltó una pequeña risotada.

—¡Un bote! — se escuchó un grito desde lejos. Moana saltó en la silla y volvió a mirar donde estaba el grupo sentado escuchando a Maui. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza resonando como un tambor en sus oídos. Él estaba contando su historia. Antes de que pudiera darse ni cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya estaba saltando por encima de la mesa y corriendo hacia él. Al pasar por entre la multitud vio una vara de madera, seguramente del anciano sentado a su lado, rápidamente lo agarró haciéndolo volar por los aires antes de caer firmemente en sus manos.

— Entonces levanté la canoa y ahí estaba ese pollo asomando la cabeza en la arena — dio un pequeño silencio educado dejando que el público se riera — Os juro que es la cosa más ridícula que he visto en mi vida. Bueno — se quedó pensando unos segundos dramáticamente— sí, totalmente.

— ¿Y después? — dijo una niña de ojos brillantes de emoción. Maui le sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido cuando notó una fuerte presión momentánea en su espalda y se giró con sorpresa para encontrar a Moana mirándole agresivamente con el palo tendido hacia él. El público estalló de júbilo ignorantes del incómodo silencio que reinaba entre sus dos protagonistas. Maui se había tensado al verla, apretando la mandíbula hasta casi hacer resonar sus dientes, la mirada de determinación que le lanzó Moana hizo sus manos húmedas en sus puños a sus costados. Cuando dejaron de aplaudir ella habló:

— Maui, cambiaformas, semidiós del cielo y el mar, héroe de todos. Soy… —Maui sonrió de medio lado y miró a la gente de reojo.

— Rectifico, lo más ridículo fue verla saltar del acantilado y caer en plancha—, interrumpió. Moana dejó de hablar con un balbuceo.

— ¿Qué? — él la ignoró.

— Deberíais haberla visto. Saltó como una auténtica guerrera con un grito monstruoso y de repente ¡Puf! — gesticuló con las manos de forma cómica—, a un metro de mi canoa. Podría haberme quedado toda la mañana viéndola repetir eso.

— ¡Era mi canoa! — gritó golpeándole de nuevo con el bastón intentando mantener el rostro serio pero una media sonrisa la delataba. Moana se incorporó de su postura defensiva y clavó el bastón en el suelo con un golpe seco.

— Detalles —. Con un juego de pies Maui pateó el bastón que salió disparado de sus manos y cayó con elegancia en su palma—. Y, ahora —, la apuntó con el bastón— cuento como te dejé encerrada en la cueva.

Durante la siguiente hora ambos contaron la historia de su aventura juntos. Interrumpiendose el uno al otro, bromeando y empujándose para conseguir la atención cada vez que tenían un detalle de importancia. Todos soltaron una carcajada cuando una de las veces Maui la agarró de la cabeza y la dejó detrás de él cuando ella había comenzado a contar algún momento sumamente incómodo para él, como cuando perdió con Tamatoa. Compartieron sonrisas y miradas cómplices y por un momento ambos olvidaron su resquemor en orden de satisfacer a su público con su maravillosa historia.

Maui saltó y cayó en posición con la lengua fuera y mueca furiosa terminando el haka. Moana esperó a su lado a que terminara la danza, entonces caminó lentamente hacia él.

—Pero Te Fiti no estaba. Maui me dijo que tenía que colocar el corazón en la espiral y Te Kā tenía una — apuntó en su pecho—. Entonces le pedí al mar que dejara que ella viniera a mí.

— Y como no sabía qué pasaba salté para ir a salvarla — se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada cargada de orgullo—, pero ella no me necesitaba.

Moana giró la cabeza con tanta fuerza que notó un tirón en el cuello. Él se había vuelto a tensar con los puños apretados y con la vista perdida hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera reviviendo una y otra vez la situación en su cabeza.

—¿Viniste a salvarme? — Maui la miró con una media sonrisa triste, relajándose.

—Claro que sí — pareció percatarse de dónde y con quién estaba e infló el pecho echando la melena hacia atrás con un grácil movimiento —. Soy Maui.

— ¿Y qué pasó entonces? — preguntó una tímida voz infantil. Maui fue el primero en actuar y antes de que Moana se diera cuenta él pasó un brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola hacia sí mientras explicaba cómo había restaurado el corazón. No se daba cuenta de la postura tensa de Moana en sus brazos. Ella era incapaz de captar palabras, sólo escuchaba la voz de Maui de fondo y las risas y silbidos, pero era como si escuchara a través de una burbuja. Todo estaba muy lejos y en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Maui.

Todo el mundo aplaudió extasiado y él apretó el agarre en su brazo en un gesto ¿cariñoso? Moana se tensó aún más, su respiración se agitó. Maui había ido a buscarla, iba a enfrentarse con Te Kā con sus manos como su única arma y defensa para salvarla. Te Kā, un demonio que no había podido derrotar ni con su anzuelo y él había saltado sin dudarlo a una muerte segura sólo por ella. Sin que pudiera evitarlo un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta cuando el peso cayó sobre sus hombros. Sus piernas temblaban, apenas capaz de sostenerla. El sonido alertó a Maui que se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Moana?

Oía a alguien llamándola pero sonaba tan lejos y ahogada entre los latidos de su corazón. Su respiración se aceleró, sus hombros se sacudieron y alzó sus temblorosas manos para intentar evitar el movimiento pero para entonces todo su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente. El brazo sobre sus hombros se apartaron y pronto sintió una mano rozando su mejilla. Apartó con rudo golpe, volvió a escuchar su nombre y un par de manos en sus brazos y ella se sacudió con un grito.

—¡No! — gritó y sus pies se movieron solos alejándose con rapidez del grupo. Escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre pero no se detuvo.

Sólo veía rostros difuminados por la velocidad y las lágrimas mientras corría. Se sentía tan, tan estúpida. Había atacado a Maui allí donde más le había dolido y había disfrutado con ello sin ni siquiera preguntarle o confiar en él lo suficiente como para sentarse a que se explicara. Él había cumplido su promesa de ayudarla y a cambio ella le había destrozado. No habían empezado con buen pie, él le había robado el bote dejándola tirada en una isla sin provisiones, había intentado lanzarla de la embarcación, había intentado huir dejándola con los kakamora, le había puesto de cebo para Tamatoa… pero cuando él recuperó el anzuelo intentó salvarla de Tamatoa, le enseñó a navegar, la salvó de Te Kā, impidió que ella se casara con un hombre que no amaba y que, con seguridad, la mantendría sólo para llegar a ser dueño de su pueblo y para una futura y asegurada herencia de jefes. Eran amigos, había sido su mejor y más cercano amigo. Habían compartido miedo, sueños, secretos e ilusiones y ella lo había herido.

—¡Moana! — chocó contra un cuerpo e intentó alejarse de él tirando de sus manos fuera de su cuerpo pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte—. Moana ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Al reconocer la voz de su madre dejó de luchar contra el abrazo y se enterró en él con desesperación llorando desoladamente.

—Shhh— susurró su madre acariciando su larga cabellera—. Está bien. Te tengo. Te tengo, pequeña.

Sina alzó la mirada al notar el movimiento y se encontró con Maui a unos metros de ellas en una posición incómoda y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Moana seguía llorando en sus brazos inconsciente del tercer invitado que había llegado tras ella. Sina le dio una mirada triste a Maui y la postura de este se hundió. No había pretendido que ella se sintiera de esta forma y ahora sentía toda la ira y amargura cayendo sobre sus hombros. Él había tomado una decisión, la decisión era hacerla feliz y aunque ahora ella no lo viera, en un futuro estaba seguro que se alegraría una vez se diera cuenta que él no tenía pensado inmiscuirse en su vida en ninguna manera. No, nunca más. Intentando no hacer ruido se alejó de allí sin mirar atrás.

 

Una vez consiguió calmar su llanto contó a su madre lo ocurrido y ella le dijo que Maui había corrido tras ella. Hablaron el tiempo suficiente como para que sus mejillas y ojos rojos volvieran a su color pardo original y su respiración se calmara. Una vez volvieron se sentaron en la mesa de los jefes a seguir disfrutando de la velada. Moana no dejaba de mirar hacia donde el grupo había rodeado a Maui que seguía siendo el centro de atención con sus historias, risas y danza. Por un momento envidió a todos y cada uno de aquellos que pudieron compartir un mismo suelo con él. Sina le había asegurado que Maui había ido detrás de ella, que había estado lo suficientemente preocupado de ir a buscarla para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Tenía que hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, al menos ahora Maui se quedaría allí con ella así que tendrían tiempo para hablar y comenzar de cero.

Sintió la mano de su madre sobre las suyas y ambas juntaron las frentes en símbolo de afecto.

—¿Estás bien?

— Sorprendentemente sí— volvió a mirar a Maui cuando el sonido de las risas se profundizó.

— Él parece un buen hombre, Moana— ella asintió con el corazón en un puño. Y había golpeado a Maui. A sabiendas y con ganas, con todo el odio y la tensión del momento. Le conocía, sabía que él jamás la ataría a la isla. Ambos viajarían juntos como siempre, ahora no tendría que llamarle para verle pues vivirían en Motunui juntos. Debían formar una familia pero no iba a tener que sacrificar su libertad y si ella hubiera tenido que elegir a cualquiera, conocido o por conocer, sabía que sin duda Maui hubiera sido el primero al que preguntaría. Debía pedirle perdón cuando tuviera oportunidad, si tan sólo Maui dejara de mirarla de esa forma tan fría podría encontrar el valor para acercarse a él. Quizás más tarde… enrojeció notablemente, esta noche iba a dejar de ser una puhi. Con manos temblorosas abrió la concha de su colgante y cogió el anzuelo apretándolo entre sus dedos. Ojalá este día termine pronto. Al menos estaba segura que él no le haría daño a conciencia. O eso esperaba.

 

Cuando el cielo se decoloró en ocres, oros y rosas. Su padre llamó a Maui y este se acercó lentamente a la mesa de los jefes colocando el puño sobre su corazón. Tui inclinó la cabeza en un movimiento rápido y Moana casi sintió compasión por la cara descompuesta que puso el semidiós hasta que se dio cuenta del por qué. Era la hora.

Maui se acercó al jefe y murmuraron por lo bajo cogiendose la mano firmemente. Sina fue la siguiente, dándole un fuerte abrazo bajo la sorprendida mirada de Moana. Susurraron un par de palabras y luego Maui la miró. Su sonrisa desapareció totalmente e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la tienda. Tragó duramente y le guió hacia dentro de la gran sala donde descansaba una cama en el medio y estaba solemnemente decorada con un par de tapices de antiguos monstruos de leyenda.

Una vez la puerta se cerró ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—Maui…

—Túmbate— ordenó con voz dura pasando junto a ella hacia un grupo de hojas en una esquina. Moana se sorprendió al reconocer su famosa falda. Sin una palabra más Maui comenzó a deshacer el nudo del lavalava que llevaba puesto. Moana enrojeció y se dio la vuelta intentando ignorar con fuerza los latidos desesperados de su corazón. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió una dura mano en su hombro que la empujaba hacia abajo. Sin poder evitarlo cayó sobre la cama y se incorporó sobre sus codos rápidamente, asustada de lo que iba a venir. Pero Maui, simplemente, volvió a pasar por su lado, ignorándola y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared con su falda de hojas colocada en su sitio. Moana frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para cerrarla segundos después con un chasquido. Su madre le había hablado de lo que pasaría la noche tras su matrimonio. Desde que llegó a una edad adecuada su madre le había cantado la historia de la anguila y la cueva y cómo, siendo _puhi_ , no podía mantener una relación con otros jóvenes de la aldea como las otras chicas y tenía que esperar hasta entonces. Esto era necesario para confirmar el matrimonio y estaba segura que estar en esquinas separadas en una misma habitación durante tiempo indefinido en silencio no entraba dentro de lo que se realizaba en este ritual. Contempló a su compañero de arriba a abajo pasando por el tatuaje en su pecho donde mini Maui estaba sentado apoyado contra una pequeña isla, al parecer como si hablara con él o estuviera escuchándole. Decidió intervenir.

—Maui, yo…

—Shh— siseó bruscamente clavándole una dura mirada que la dejó momentáneamente sin habla.

Tras un rato en silencio Moana volvió a intentarlo aspirando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron.

—Maui, por favor— esta vez él reaccionó, pero no de la manera que ella esperaba. Se levantó con un gruñido y se acercó a ella amenazadoramente. Moana se encogió de miedo y él se detuvo petrificado. La cara se le desencajó con la furia y el pequeño Maui corrió a esconderse tras la isla. Agarró una de las mantas y se la tiró por encima, cubriéndola. Moana volvió a abrir la boca para pedirle perdón por su reacción. Sabía que Maui no le haría daño, no había querido reaccionar de esa manera.

—Desnudate.

—¿Qué?

— Desnudate— repitió con el mismo tono. Este Maui le recordaba tanto a aquel que se había encontrado tras la ruptura de su anzuelo que no pudo evitar obedecer. Esto tenía que ocurrir esta noche y era mejor no hacerle rabiar más de la cuenta. Sin tan sólo pudieran hablar para aclarar las cosas y así poder tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para pasar el resto de la noche sin este terror que la recorría. Lágrimas de frustración picaron en sus ojos, pestañeó para alejarlas. Ella debía ser fuerte. Apartó la ropa dejándola a un lado de la cama y se aseguró que la sábana estuviera bien envuelta alrededor suya.

Esperó pacientemente a Maui, este se acercó a ella y de un movimiento brusco sacó un reconocido cuchillo de su cinto. Moana casi retrocedió gateando hacia atrás pero él la agarró del tobillo y la sostuvo en su sitio.

—No te muevas— gruñó. Ella le miró unos instantes con su corazón a punto de desbordarse por el miedo. Soltó su tobillo al ver que no luchaba y con un suave desliz la hoja patinó sobre la palma de su mano dejando un corte limpio por donde empezó a emanar sangre. Moana exclamó con la súbita necesidad de levantarse y cubrir su herida. Lo que la detuvo fue Maui apretando el puño justo por debajo de su cintura y dejando que la sangre salpicara la sábana con cuidado. Moana quedó petrificada por el color rojo cayendo frente a ella. Finalmente él se apartó y miró el cuchillo en su otra mano. Casi parecía que iba a hacer un ademán y tirarlo al suelo, pero este volvió a su cinto sin ningún miramiento, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí. Se inclinó para coger su ropa y se la tiró por encima antes de agarrar la tela manchada y dirigirse hacia la puerta, no sin antes coger su anzuelo que descansaba en la esquina.

—Espera— exclamó, sorprendentemente esta vez Maui se detuvo—. ¿A dónde vas?— él respondió por encima de su hombro.

—Me voy.

—Espera, tenemos que hablar… — Maui dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.

—Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente.

— Lo siento, por favor, espera —se incorporó sentándose agarrando la ropa sobre su pecho—¡Maui! — gritó Moana con desesperación. No, esto no podía ser una despedida ¿Maui? Cuando este se dio la vuelta sus piernas respondieron por ellas mismas e intentó ponerse en pie aferrando su ropa contra ella pero las sentía entumecidas y cayó al suelo en el primer paso con un ruido sordo mientras soltaba su nombre en un quejido. Si Maui lo escuchó no hizo ningún ademán de detenerse. Volvió a repetirlo más fuerte pero el semidiós siguió andando hacia la puerta.

—Te he dado tu vida de vuelta, haz lo que quieras con ella— una vez frente al tapiz se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para mirarla por encima del hombro por última vez y decir con un susurro ronco un seco—. De nada.

—¡Maui! — el tapiz se cerró tras él para abrirse segundos después por la figura de Sina que corrió a su lado. Moana alzó el brazo en su dirección con desesperación—. ¡Mamá!

— Moana, tesoro ¿estás bien? Había tanta sangre— envolvió sus mejillas entre sus manos para observar su rostro desencajado y luego corroboró lo que había visto en la tela que el semidiós le había tendido al salir —¡Estás herida!

—No es mía, mamá, por favor. No dejes que se vaya— la agarró con fuerza de los brazos desesperada para que la mirara—. Por favor, he cometido un error ¡No le dejes irse!

Tan rápido como las palabras salieron de su boca su madre asintió, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la cabaña. Moana agarró con fuerza su ropa y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Las piernas temblaban cuando se puso en pie pero cuando dio el primer paso estaban fuertes como rocas. Sin importar las apariencias salió de la tienda y miró a su alrededor buscándolos. Una sensación en su corazón la guió hacia el mar y, tan veloz como el viento, corrió isla abajo hasta la playa con el pelo volando al viento y la sangre rugiendo en sus venas. Cuando llegó a vislumbrar la orilla sólo vio a sus padres abrazados mirando al horizonte donde una figura alada desaparecía con el sol. Sin poder evitarlo sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerla y cayó en la arena viendo al que fue su mejor amigo partir en la distancia. Gruesas nubes se acercaban como si fuera una marcha fúnebre en un claro reflejo de cómo su corazón se sentía.

 

* * *

 

Tiró con fuerza de la liana para mantener el techo de hojas en pie. Sus pies se resbalaron por el fango y la cuerda quemó sus manos cuando una violenta ráfaga de viento arremetió contra ella. Apenas llegaba a ver un palmo frente a su nariz por la oscuridad de la noche, el viento y la fuerte lluvia que azotaba la isla. En una semana la calidez y el buen tiempo de Motunui había desaparecido bajo unas nubes negras que presagiaban tormenta. Cuando el agua comenzó a caer con fuerza se apresuró a subir a la montaña para proteger la hoguera, como en cada ocasión cuando las lluvias tropicales azotaban la isla. Nada la había preparado para esta tormenta. Era violenta y brutal, implacable y poderosa. La cobertura del fuego había estado a punto de caerse varias veces y tras apenas aguantar una hora las lianas y las columnas de madera habían comenzado a desestabilizarse y ahora lo único que la mantenía de pie era la tozudez de Moana movida por su pura fuerza de voluntad. Otro rayo surcó el suelo iluminando el claro con un color azul eléctrico enfermizo. Moana gritó cuando una ráfaga de viento la empujó hacia el lado dejándola caer sobre una de sus rodillas. Alzó la vista con furia, incapaz de ver nada por la lluvia contra su cara.

—¡No vas a poder conmigo! — gritó a cualquier dios, demonio, humano o ser que la escuchara. Agarró la cuerda con los dientes cuando el viento le dio unos minutos de amaine y se ató el pelo en un apretado moño para alejarlo de su rostro. Con un ágil movimiento pasó la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas y agarró el cabo con puños apretados y hombros tensos. Al parecer la tormenta se tomó el comentario como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba y en la siguiente corriente de aguacero los pies resbalaron por el fango y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Las sogas se deslizaron de sus manos y la cobertura se precipitó contra el piso al otro lado de la hoguera.

— ¡No! — gritó. Ignorando la suciedad pegajosa en sus manos se levantó a rastras y corrió a intentar levantar la pesada cubierta de hojas—. Vamos ¡Vamos! — gimió luchando para poder poner en pie la estructura, hundiendo los pies hasta casi caer—. ¡VAMOS!

Dos brazos fuertes y ágiles se unieron a ella.

—¡Papá! — exclamó cuando vio los oscuros ojos de su padre mirándola con fuego.

—Levántate— la ayudó a estabilizarse y ambos volvieron a cubrir la casi extinta hoguera—. Esto no será suficiente. Las patas no aguantarán y el viento y la lluvia entran por la izquierda. Hay que taponar el lado por donde sopla el viento.

— ¡No tengo nada para cubrirlo!

—Están junto al camino— Moana corrió hacia donde indicaba su padre y vio como había un manto de hojas en el suelo. Lo llevó a la cobertura y trató de cogerla mientras Tui la mantenía estable—. Moana, las patas no aguantaran.

Miró la estructura con desesperación intentando buscar algún remedio para mantenerla en pie—. Clávalas en el suelo.

Tui pareció pensárselo unos minutos y con un fuerte asentimiento tiró con fuerza de la cuerda y gritó a su hija: —Dame una estaca.

Moana cogió uno de los palos del montón de madera que guardaba para avivar el fuego y la empujó con fuerza en la tierra a los pies de su padre para que lo atara con firmeza. La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para que se acercara y poder hablar entre los silbidos del viento.

—Hay que asegurar las patas y avivar la llama — Moana asintió y se dispuso a moverse pero el agarre la mantuvo quieta. Volvió a mirar a la seria faz de su padre —. Esta tormenta no es natural—. Moana apretó la mandíbula a sabiendas de lo que quería decir—. Pero resistiremos mientras podamos— terminó Tui con solemnidad. Ella sonrió agradecida y corrió a por más madera para hacer un refuerzo.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Sina salió al alba la tormenta ya había amainado. Se habían despertado en medio de la noche y al escuchar la tormenta habían temido por su hija. Tui le había pedido quedarse mientras él iba hacia a asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Al no haber aparecido a lo largo de la noche sus peores temores se confirmaron y pasó toda la tormenta en vela esperando a su familia para volver. Cuando el sonrosado sol del amanecer se había asomado y aún no tenía noticias decidió ir a mirar. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho con una exclamación ahogada al ver como la columna de humo que había decorado a Motunui por todo un año había desaparecido. Con el nombre de su hija en sus lábios corrió montaña arriba temiendo lo peor. El camino era arduo y resbaladizo, algunas zonas del camino eran inaccesibles y peligrosas pero lo único que hizo fue retrasarla. No había nada que le impidiera llegar a su familia. Tui estaba en pie de espaldas al camino. Parecía en buen estado a pesar de todo el barro y el agua cubriendo su ropa y su piel. La reconoció con una mirada triste y una negación con la cabeza. Sina vio una pequeña figura llena de barro hundida en el suelo frente al extinta hoguera. Sus hombros se sacudían con el silencioso llanto y agarraba con fuerza puñados de empapadas cenizas que oscurecían sus manos con carbón. La cobertura yacía a un lado totalmente destrozada e inservible. Un buen reflejo de la joven que lloraba junto a ella. Sin importarle nada más que su hija corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló en el suelo para abrazarla con fuerza. Moana soltó un sollozo que se convirtió en un grito de rabia y dolor, agarrándose con fuerza a su madre. Maui no había vuelto. Se había rendido. Tui las contempló unos minutos en silencio antes de caminar con lentitud y solemnidad hacia ellas.

— Él no va a volver — dijo bruscamente. Sina volvió la cabeza para enfrentarlo por encima de su hombro.

— ¡Tui!— gritó duramente. Él la ignoró y se inclinó frente a su hija, agarrando sus hombros y dándole una fuerte sacudida sin importarle los gritos de histeria de su mujer.

— Papá…—comenzó Moana pero se calló cuando fue sacudida otra vez.

— Él no volverá, Moana. Has esperado un año sin salir de la isla, día tras día viniendo aquí a la espera de algo que no ocurrirá— la chica abrió los ojos con perplejidad—. Es hora de que olvides esto, cojas una canoa y hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer: Ve a buscarle.

Sina dejó de hablar de repente y Moana abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Papá?

—Ve a buscarle. Cuando le encuentres agárralo por la oreja, lo montas en tu canoa y lo traes de vuelta a casa ¿me has entendido?

—Pero la tribu…— Tui la volvió a sacudir.

—¿Me has entendido?

Moana asintió y otra ola de llanto la llevó a los brazos de su padre. Sina se lanzó a abrazarlos también y Tui las envolvió en sus brazos con todo el cariño de su corazón. Al soltarlas acarició la sucia mejilla de su hija apartando uno de los desechos mechones de su destrozado moño.

—Una barca estará lista mañana al amanecer. Descansa por hoy. El fuego de Motunui seguirá ardiendo en tu ausencia para guiar vuestro camino de regreso a casa.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente. Con el sol naciente, la canoa lista, planos de las islas preparados, el viento en las velas y su mirada en el horizonte partió por primera vez en un año mar adentro dejando detrás de ella su hogar iluminado con un pequeño fuego creciente en la cumbre de la montaña. Se le daría un año de libertad. Un año para encontrar y recuperar a Maui.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: VIERNES 12**


	3. Chapter 3

Tardó apenas dos día en llegar a su primer destino. Sin ninguna duda gracias al viento y a las mareas de su buen amigo el océano que tras un año la recibió como una buena amiga desaparecida y tomó muy en serio la nueva misión que se le había encargado. Saltó de la canoa en cuanto esta encalló en la arena y miró a su alrededor en el bosque de piedras con anzuelos dibujados en busca de algún indicio de vida. Lentamente fue hacia donde recordaba que estaba el agujero de la cueva y dejó escapar un quejido cuando se la encontró tapiada. Tan cerrada y vacía como cuando Maui la dejó atrapada dentro. Volvió al bote, brincó y se sentó en la madera para coger los planos y marcar con un O el lugar donde se encontraba ese montículo desierto. Sabía que Maui había odiado con toda su alma esa isla y que sin duda era el último sitio al que querría haber vuelto pero había sido el lugar donde se conocieron y algo dentro de ella ansiaba volver al principio. Tanto como para asegurarse de que realmente Maui no había vuelto como para quitar esa espina que a veces le hacía pensar que todo había sido un sueño y que jamás había visto al semidiós cambiaforma. Pero ahí estaban los anzuelos dibujados en las rocas, ahí estaba la enorme piedra que la había encerrado momentáneamente y estaba segura que si se colaba por el viejo agujero del techo vería la estatua rota en el suelo.

Si calculaba bien el sol en el cielo aún quedaba un par de horas de día antes de que anocheciera y no quería pasar otra noche en el mar con la posibilidad de andar a la deriva. Por muy amiga del océano que fuera ya conocía los peligros del mar. Pasaría la noche en la isla y saldría al alba. Volvió a tierra y decidió dar una vuelta revisando con cuidado todos los dibujos que Maui había hecho durante su estancia. Cualquier visitante sabría reconocer el anzuelo en las rocas y sabría que tendrían una relación con él. Acarició uno de los extremos con los dedos y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Rebuscó por piedras suelta por todo el terreno y con paso decidido y la idea en la mente se dirigió hacia la roca que tapaba la cueva y dio el primer golpe contra la roca creando el primer relieve.

A la mañana siguiente, con las manos adoloridas y el corazón en un puño abandonó la isla dejando detrás de ella una talla en la roca del tatuaje de Moana saludando en la barca que había visto sobre el pecho de Maui hasta el último día. Esperaba que si Maui regresaba, por cualquier motivo, supiera que ella había salido en su búsqueda, que había estado allí y que le echaba de menos.

 

Las noches en el mar eran tranquilas. Dormía a sabiendas que su amigo no dejaría que se perdiera demasiado a la deriva y las mañanas navegaba con fiereza y valentía sobre las olas y bajo el abrasador sol sobre su piel morena. Echaba de menos su hogar pero era un dolor que no podía compararse con el vacío de su pérdida. Eso era lo único que la llevaba a continuar. Se distraía cantando y tarareando, una canción sonaba y sonaba en su cabeza. La historia de Maui, todo lo que él había hecho por el mundo y por lo que antaño fue amado y olvidado tras el hurto del corazón. ¿Recordarían la islas lo que Maui hizo por todos ellos o se habrían acostumbrado a una vida sin recuerdos ni leyendas? Con esos pensamientos en mente una semana después llegó a una segunda isla marcada en el mapa. La tribu de esta isla era dulce y atenta, compartían lenguas y algunas costumbres. Pasaría una noche allí y preguntaría por Maui cuando tuviera una oportunidad.

 

* * *

 

—¡Con su anzuelo mágico!— gritó Moana con un último golpe de los tambores. Todo el pueblo estalló en vítores tras la magnífica canción. Ella les sonrió y abrazó a los niños que se acercaron a ella.

—¿De verdad Maui hizo todo eso?— preguntó uno de ellos con los ojos brillantes por la ilusión.

—Claro que sí ¡Y mucho más! — exclamó con el mismo entusiasmo—. Pregúntale al océano. Él nos acompañó en nuestra aventura para devolver el corazón de Te Fiti.

Todos los niños gritaron de emoción y estallaron en murmullos excitados. Lentamente se puso en pie y se acercó al jefe de la isla y su mujer, inclinando la cabeza como saludo.

—Moana de Motunui. Ha sido un placer tenerte con nosotros estos días.

—El placer ha sido mío— respondió humildemente.

— Se cuentan historias de tu isla. Al parecer fuisteis bendecidos por el propio Maui — dijo la mujer. Moana sintió un pinchazo en su pecho.

—Han pasado meses desde que no he visitado mi hogar. Me alegra saber que sigue próspera y protegida— la mujer le dio una sonrisa triste.

— Me imagino que cantar esa canción te ayudará en tu viaje a creer que Maui oirá tu canto y seguirá protegiendo Motunui— dijo el jefe con suavidad. Moana negó con la cabeza.

—Es él el que me ha traído en este viaje. Llevo mucho tiempo intentando encontrarle, viajando por todas las islas que he encontrado en busca de noticias y de algún avistamiento de un enorme halcón.

La pareja de jefes compartieron una mirada estupefacta.

—¿Estás buscando a un semidiós? — Moana se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

—Ha habido isleños que han visto al pájaro gigante. He seguido el rumbo que ellos me han dado y he cantado de mi hogar hasta aquí por si él llegara a escucharme.

—¿Y no te da miedo? Sola, tan joven y lejos de tu hogar…

—Nunca estoy sola— ella se rió.

El jefe iba a volver a hablar cuando se escuchó un quejido desde detrás de ellos, en la puerta de la tienda de los jefes.

—Kea— dijo una voz quejumbrosa y aguda.

—Madre— el jefe, Kea, se volvió hacia ella y la agarró suavemente del brazo pasando una mano por su espalda para sostenerla. La anciana clavó unos pálidos ojos blancos sobre Moana y ella ahogó un jadeo como sintió que esa mujer llegaba hasta el fondo de su alma sin ni siquiera ser capaz de ver su faz.

—Hijo, esa joven extranjera…— dio un paso al frente, lo que inestabilizó al jefe momentáneamente.

— Es una visitante, madre. Es la hija del jefe de la tribu de Motunui y está visitando algunas islas para conocernos y para abastecer su barco camino a la siguiente.

La mujer dejó de prestarle atención a mitad de frase y miró directamente en los ojos marrones.

—Has mencionado al cambiaformas Maui.

—Madre…—miró a Moana incómodo.

— Tu madre está hablando— le riñó—. Ven aquí, joven. Deja que te vea bien.

Moana no sabía cómo interpretar eso pero se acercó de todos modos y dejó que la mujer acariciara su cara, pasando los dedos por sus párpados, labios, nariz, mejillas, mentón… hasta terminar palpando sus cejas y recorriendo su pelo desde la raíz hasta las puntas.

—Madre, esto es demasiad…—la mujer interrumpió de nuevo a su hijo con voz pensativa.

—Veo lo que estás buscando y no lo encontrarás aquí, muchacha— Moana soltó un jadeo.

—¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarle? — su garganta se cerró cuando la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero tú sí.

—¿Yo? Yo no…

— Él te lo dijo— su mente fue en blanco tras esas palabras. ¿Se lo había dicho? ¿Cuando?

—¿Donde?— cogió sus manos con dedos temblorosos—. Por favor, señora ¿donde?

—Eso sólo lo sabes tú, mi niña— dijo acariciando una de sus manos. Moana se volvió hacia los jefes con la respiración agitada y sin decir palabra se apartó de ellos y corrió hacia la costa lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. Con un salto trepó en su canoa y abrió el almacén rebuscando entre todas las cuerdas, comida y demás enseres hasta que encontró su rollo de pergaminos. Los abrió y los dispuso en orden recorriendo las marcas de las islas tachadas donde ya había estado. Colocaba mapa tras mapa como un puzzle para terminar con un plano de todas las islas alrededor de Mutonui. Cogió el carbón y tachó de un movimiento la isla actual y volvió a revisarlo. Sólo quedaban dos islas más y estaban al otro lado del camino que había recorrido pero eso no es lo que estaba buscando.

 _“Wow, nada mal”_ escuchó la voz de Maui en su cabeza _“Ahí te falta una”_ por fin encontró el pergamino que habían estado mirando aquella noche en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

—Ahí— susurró agarrándolo con fuerza y las mejillas encendidas.

— ¿Moana? — la joven alzó la cabeza desorientada y vio a la pareja de jefes en la orilla.

— Oh, oh— recogió todo rápidamente metiéndolo en su sitio sin cuidado y volvió hacia ellos avergonzada—. Lo siento. Siento haber salido así, es sólo que…—Kea alzó la mano para detener su charla.

—Lo entendemos. Mi madre es una mujer muy sabia pero muy mayor. No te tomes seriamente lo que dice, está muy enferma y últimamente ha dicho cosas sin sentido— murmuró con cuidado y voz triste.

Moana negó.

—Esta aventura de por sí es una locura. No tengo un rumbo fijo ni destino pendiente. No tengo pistas ni indicios, nadie ha visto realmente a Maui en años. Me estoy guiando por personas que han visto pájaros y espejismos. Pero ella… ella me ha hecho recordar algo. Maui me habló de una isla que aún no he descubierto. Es poco pero es la única pista que tengo y me queda poco tiempo. No pierdo nada intentándolo.

— No queremos que sufras por las palabras de una pobre anciana— dijo la mujer, Moana la miró con tristeza.

—Sufro con cada día que pasa. Maui era mi amigo y yo le traté muy mal. Ya sólo con distraerme en su búsqueda, haciendo algo para al menos intentarlo, me hace sentir mejor. No puedo esperar más tiempo, no viviré para siempre y tengo deberes para con mi pueblo también.

La mujer fue la primera en acercarse a ella y juntar las frentes.

—Supongo que esta es una despedida— Moana apretó los labios y asintió. El jefe se acercó a ella e imitó a su mujer.

—Me alegro de haberos conocido. Por favor, despedirme de la anciana por mí— ambos asintieron.

—¿Tienes comida suficiente?

—Ayer repuse los suministros. Tenía pensado dejar esta tarde pero…— Kea sonrió.

—Vamos, no queremos entretenerte.

Moana empujó la canoa de la arena y saltó de vuelta al barco. Alzó la mano como despedida.

—Hasta la próxima vez.

 

* * *

 

Una pequeña superficie de arena de apenas diez metros la saludó desde el agua. No había vegetación, ni rocas… era un montón de arena que se ahogaba en el agua. Moana apretó el remo en su mano.

—Esto no es una isla, Maui— susurró con pesadez.

No tenía nada con lo que marcar su presencia en el pequeño terreno. En las islas deshabitadas había tallado en la piedra, en las de los pueblos había cantado su canción… pero aquí no había nada. Bajó de la barca desatando la cinta que unía su falda y enterró un extremo en la arena dejando que la otra ondeara al viento. Se sujetó la prenda y cogió un trozo de cuerda y la ató firmemente a su cintura. Le quedaba un mes antes de tener que volver a casa. Sólo le quedaba un lugar al que quería ir.

 

* * *

 

Una bola de recuerdos la embarcó cuando vio la reconocible figura femenina durmiente delineada por las montañas. Ató su cabello en un moño y saltó de la canoa arrastrandola hasta encallarla en la arena. Inclinó la cabeza hacia las montañas en señal de saludo y acarició la arena con una mano suavemente.

—Hola, Te Fiti— murmuró. Se adentró en la densidad disfrutando de la hierba húmeda en sus pies y las hojas de palma cepillando sus brazos al pasar. Tras tantos meses en el mar había echado de menos el olor de la selva y de la frescura de la sombra sobre sus secos y oscuros hombros castigados por el sol. Se perdió por la zona, ignorando los pequeños animales y chasquidos de las distintas criaturas que vivían en el lugar. Tal y como pensó, su camino le devolvió a la costa frente a su canoa y no había visto ni un sólo indicio de una segunda persona en la isla. Se sentó en la arena enfrentando a la playa para disfrutar del anochecer en el horizonte.

—No está aquí ¿verdad?— preguntó al aire. Se acabó. Maui no iba a volver, nunca. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y gimió apretando la mano sobre él para poder luchar contra el dolor. En lugar de la cálida piel se encontró con una fría concha. Con un movimiento de dedos abrió su colgante y dejó caer el anzuelo sobre su mano. Este era el final de su viaje. Había esperado durante un año. Le había buscado durante otro año. Ya era obvio que Maui no quería ser encontrado. Lágrimas picaron en sus ojos pero parpadeó y tragó con fuerza. No, esto era su culpa. Ella le había hecho esto a su amigo, su mejor amigo. Él no hubiera querido sus lágrimas, él no quería nada de ella. Era hora de volver a casa y asimilar que iba a ser ella y sólo ella para el resto de su vida. La anciana se equivocó. Maui jamás le había dicho dónde encontrarle, era él quien siempre había ido a visitarla y unido a sus aventuras.

Hoy abandonaría la isla de Te Fiti, como último presente al semidiós dejaría atrás el anzuelo en la isla por si algún día en algún momento de su larga vida volvía y pudiera recordarla con este pequeño recuerdo. Recordar una amistad perdida, manchada por su inmadurez y su falta de confianza. Hoy abandonaría en la isla los recuerdos de su sonrisa, de sus abrazos, de sus regalos y sus risas juntos… Hoy olvidaría y seguiría con una vida tal y como siempre pensó que iba a vivir. Maui le había dado la oportunidad de vivirla para ella y para lo que ella quisiera ofrecer para su pueblo en vez de verse obligada a ellos en un matrimonio forzado.

Un dedo acarició los trazados en la talla, sonriendo tristemente al grabado de su isla. Echaba tanto de menos su hogar. Podía ver la enorme montaña, las olas en la orilla, los pájaros volando en el cielo y el sol firmemente atado sobre ellos. Soltó un sollozo y le dio la vuelta para continuar con su inspección. Esta sería la última vez que vería su regalo y quería grabarlo a fuego en su mente.

Acarició con suavidad las estrellas y las olas de la otra cara. Era un dibujo simple en comparación con la anterior. Una vista era desde el mar hacia la isla y la otra, supuso, desde la isla hacia el mar. Parpadeó unos instantes. No recordaba esas estrellas en esa posición. Su corazón latió con fuerza, escuchando los latidos contra sus oídos. Maui no hubiera cometido ese error. Se habían quedado juntos las suficientes noches contando estrellas para ello. Ambos tumbados en la arena de la playa mientras Maui señalaba estrella por estrella y contaba las historias y nombres tras ellas.

 _“Él te dijo dónde encontrarle”_ alzó la vista mirando hacia el cielo añil con intensidad. Ya casi veía aparecer las primeras estrellas. Analizó minuciosamente cada punto luminoso y sonrió con malicia cuando las encontró.

—Te tengo.

 

* * *

 

El sol estaba brillante en el cielo, a juego con el fuego que corría en esos instantes en sus venas. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba sin dormir. Había montado en su canoa en el mismo instante en el que se percató de las estrellas y había mantenido el rumbo toda la noche. En su cabeza sonando una y otra vez todo lo que quería decirle a Maui cuando lo enfrentara. Tiró de la vela con un rápido y brusco movimiento y la canoa entera traqueteó por la fuerza del viento. Lo escuchó antes de verlo; un chillido agudo resonando a su alrededor. Y allí estaba el enorme halcón de lomo oscuro batiendo sus alas con fuerza a sotavento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Moana se sintió viva de nuevo.

— ¡Maui! — gritó con todo el poder de sus pulmones. El animal volvió a gritar pero no amainó el vuelo. Frunció el ceño. Si el semidiós quería jugar ella le daría juego. Se ató el pelo en el moño y aferró el remo y la cuerda con fuerza. Miró hacia el mar:

—¡Ayudame, océano! — una pequeña ola apareció detrás de ella y se sumó al impulso del viento haciendo que la canoa casi flotara sobre el agua. En un momento el halcón cambió el rumbo precipitadamente intentando hacerle perder la ventaja pero Moana sonrió y de un salto se apoyó en la parte lateral y giró en el sitio. Sin siquiera darle un segundo vistazo Maui abrió las alas todo lo que pudo y aumentó la velocidad al máximo. Chasqueando los dientes ella fue detrás. Tras unos minutos más de baile Maui se vio con una clara ventaja y desaparecía poco a poco en el cielo.

— No ¡No! ¡Maui!— gritó Moana— ¡MAUI! —el mar la sacudió a tal velocidad que la cinta de su pelo salió despedida soltando su melena. Movió la cabeza para apartar el pelo de su cara y apretó los dientes con desesperación. Maui siguió volando unos cuantos metros hasta que comenzó a descender en picado. Con un destello azul se volvió a transformar en algo que Moana no distinguió en la distancia y desapareció en el agua.

A medida que llegó al sitio donde se había hundido el mar fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que se detuvo en el punto exacto. Ella había dejado de reaccionar en cuanto la figura cayó al agua. Se quedó allí de pie con la mirada perdida y rostro inexpugnable. De repente la realidad de lo que acababa de ocurrir hizo mella en su consciencia y sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse violentamente a medida que las lágrimas resbalaban de su rostro, sus rodillas dejaban de sujetarla y caía sobre la madera. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba reptó hasta quedar en el centro de la canoa arrodillada y con la cabeza enterrada entre el pelo y sus brazos. Su llanto era lo único que se escuchaba a su alrededor a medida que su corazón se iba rompiendo más y más. Era casi tan doloroso como una herida física y toda su alma sufría por ello. Se abrazó a sí misma con la frente apoyada en la canoa y esta vez dejó que su tristeza saliera. Maui la había abandonado definitivamente. Había decidido alejarse de los humanos y nada de lo que tuviera que decir iba a cambiar su mente. Si tan sólo hubiera podido hablar con él una vez. Tan sólo una vez.

—Lo siento— dijo en un susurro ahogado—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Maui. Lo siento…

Se ahogó con un sollozo y se acurrucó más sobre ella misma como si el dolor fuera a aminorar cuanto más apretaba. Maui sería un bonito recuerdo, una historia para contar a los niños de la aldea, un sueño del que despertaría todas las mañanas en un mundo donde jamás volvería a sonreír de esa manera.

— No tengo nada más para darte— dijo una voz. Moana jadeó y miró hacia su derecha. Una reconocida cabeza de tiburón la observaba desde el agua con una seria faz. Sin pensarlo ni un momento se inclinó hacia delante y se hundió en el agua bajo la sorprendida mirada del semidiós. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar su cuello fue fuertemente abrazado por la pequeña figura. Automáticamente volvió a su forma humana y con su anzuelo agarró el barco mientras sostenía a Moana contra él con el otro brazo.

—Lo siento— repetía una y otra vez en un desgarrador llanto contra su cuello—. Maui, perdóname. Lo siento mucho. Me porté de forma horrible. No te vayas… por favor.

Maui apretó la mandíbula y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza hundiendo la nariz en los rizos oscuros que tanto había añorado.

—Shhh… — dio un impulso con su anzuelo para poder meterse en la barca. Moana firmemente aferrada a él con toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Fácilmente, y con una obvia ayuda del océano, ambos cayeron en el bote abrazados juntos. Dejó el anzuelo a un lado para tener ambas manos rodeando a la joven. Cuando se tranquilizó sacó la cabeza de su cuello para mirar a los oscuros ojos castaños.

—Lo siento— él le apartó un húmedo mechón de pelo de la cara y acarició su mejilla secando una lágrima.

—¿Me has echado de menos? — dijo con una media sonrisa. Moana correspondió a la sonrisa con timidez hasta que las palabras le recordaron a todas esas veces que Maui había preguntado lo mismo cada día que iba a visitarla y ella le ignoraba con un rodamiento de ojos ¿Porqué se había portado de esa forma con él?

—Sí— confesó por primera vez— sí, sí, sí —, su sonrisa desapareciendo en una mueca de profunda tristeza cuando otra ola de dolor la recorrió y su llanto comenzó otra vez. Maui abrió la boca sin saber que decir pero la comisura de sus labios descendieron temblorosos.

—No llores, si lloras me harás llorar a mí también—. Moana negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo evitarlo— hipó metiendo la cabeza contra su pecho. Maui sintió las lágrimas picando en sus ojos y volvió a aferrarla contra sí con fuerza. Moana notó una presión extraña sobre su mejilla y entreabrió los húmedos ojos para encontrar a un lloroso mini Maui con los brazos abiertos en un abrazo. Sonrió y apoyó la frente sobre él apretando al semidios con más fuerza. Una de sus manos reptó por sus costillas hasta su tatuaje sobre el corazón y lo trazó con un dedo tembloroso.

—Me llegué a preguntar si habría desaparecido— susurró aún con la voz agitada.

—Nunca desaparecerá —, Moana sonrió con tristeza y alzó la mirada hasta la cara de Maui. Él la observaba con una sonrisa sincera pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas derramadas. Suavemente pasó la mano secándola y acariciandola con el pulgar.

—Creí que no volvería a verte.

—Creía que no querrías volver a verme— respondió con voz queda. Moana jadeó.

—Te esperé, te estuve llamando durante un año— Maui apartó la mirada—. No, mírame, no dejé que el fuego se apagara ni una sóla vez. Estuve subiendo a la montaña todos los días para vigilarlo… Hasta que enviaste la tormenta que lo apagó.

Con esto Maui la miró con extrañeza, ceño fruncido y una ceja alzada.

—Yo no envié ninguna tormenta.

Los dos entrecerraron los ojos y miraron hacia el mar en la misma dirección. Una columna de agua les miraba atentamente pero desapareció en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada. Maui agarró su anzuelo sin moverse del suelo y se lo lanzó con fuerza. Este desapareció en el agua unos instantes hasta que el mar salió y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio pero a una distancia más alejada de ellos. Moana posó una mano en su pecho, justo debajo de su tatuaje.

—Te llamé— sentenció. Maui se encogió sobre él mismo—. Intenté hablar contigo durante toda la ceremonia—. Maui hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Te hice llorar.

—¿Qué?

—Aquella noche. Te hice llorar. Nunca quise hacerte llorar— Moana bajó la mirada.

—Estaba triste porque te hice daño— murmuró—. Cuando oí que te lanzaste a salvarme de Te Kā me sentí más horrible todavía por cómo te traté.

—No te sientas mal, estabas en tu derecho de enfadarte. Tan sólo hubiera querido que nos hubieras escuchado antes.

—¿Y por qué no decirmelo antes de hacer todo esto?

—¿Hubieras aceptado? Nos conocemos, no hubieras dejado que nadie se sacrificara por tí— la garganta de Moana se constriñó con las palabras: Maui se había sacrificado por ella. Estaba escogiendo un destino que no quería para ayudarla.

—Mis padres me lo contaron no mucho después. Te estuve llamando por un año entero y no viniste.

—Yo… tenía miedo— la joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Tú? ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?— apretó las mandíbulas sin responder—. Maui — Moana llevó la mano a su mejilla y le obligó a enfrentarla —¿De qué tenías miedo? — el semidios suspiró.

—Tenía miedo de que realmente me odiaras.

—¡Pero te llamé!

—¡Me odiabas, Moana! Yo te había traicionado y no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. Decidí que sería mejor si me iba y hacía a tu pueblo feliz. Os di más cocos y peces, curé los árboles enfermos, mejoré el sabor de la comida… yo… no quería que me odiaras. No tú. No quería volver y tener otra pelea — evitó su mirada.

—Yo jamás te odié— secó una lágrima de su mejilla con el pulgar—. Estaba enfadada y dolida pero jamás podría haberte odiado. Jamás debí haberte dicho eso, no con todo lo que has hecho por mi y por mi gente, por todos nosotros. Te esperé un año y después mi padre me ordenó venir a buscarte.

—¿Buscarme? — Maui abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Sí — Moana salió del abrazo y se incorporó para sentarse sobre sus rodillas, Maui se apoyó en los codos para mirarla—. Vuelve a Motunui. Ven a casa conmigo.

Maui se sentó y evitó su mirada.

—No puedo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? Ya te he pedido perdón, yo no…

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Moana, eres la niña más inteligente y valiente que conozco y serás la mujer más inteligente, valiente y hermosa que conoceré. Eres como el océano, libre, segura y volátil. Yo quería que fueras así para siempre, no quería que nadie tuviera poder sobre tí, que siempre fueras libre para ser tú misma. Con el tiempo, cuando te conozcas más y tus responsabilidades te lleguen, te olvidarás de mí… —Moana negó y los labios se fruncieron, aguantando las lágrimas.

—No, yo no me olvidaré de tí…

—Lo harás, y estará bien. Vivirás tu vida como tú desees vivirla.

—Pero no quiero perderte— Maui secó sus lágrimas.

—Vendré cada vez que me llames. Esta vez en serio. Vendré cada vez que la llama arda sobre Motunui hasta que un día dejes de llamarme y entonce sabré que has seguido adelante.

—Te llamaré todas las semanas— prometió, Maui le sonrió incapaz de rechazar la idea—. Todas las semanas durante el resto de mi vida.

—Siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites.

Moana gateó hasta quedar entre sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Maui la abrazó suavemente y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza.

—Te quiero mucho, lo sabes ¿verdad?— Maui se rió.

—Yo también te quiero, pequeña.

—Tengo dieciocho años — se mofó.

—Yo perdí la cuenta hace dos mil años.

—No compares— ambos se rieron en el abrazo y se quedaron en un tranquilo silencio antes de que Maui volviera a hablar.

—Debes volver a casa.

—Mañana. Quedate conmigo esta noche.

No tuvo corazón para negarse.

—¿Maui?

—¿Mm?

—Me alegro de que te casaras conmigo.

Reprimió un estremecimiento y sonrió cuando su corazón se llenó de una sensación cálida y agradable.

 

* * *

 

—¡Tui!— gritó Sina al ver una barca familiar acercándose a la costa. Los dos se asomaron para ver a la pequeña figura encallarse en la arena y saltar a tierra.

—Viene sola— gruñó. Sina jadeó y corrió a ver a su hija seguida por su marido.

Moana caminaba con soltura con la mirada caída hasta que notó una presencia cercana y alzó la vista para encontrarse a sus padres. Su rostro serio se volvió una sonrisa sincera.

Ambos padres suspiraron y la envolvieron en sus brazos.

—¿Hija?— su madre preguntó con suavidad. Moana asintió con un movimiento firme.

—Le encontré— clavó su mirada en la columna de humo—. Tengo algo que hacer ¿Nos reuniremos a comer? He traído regalos.

—Estamos ansiosos por escuchar tus historias— respondió Tui. Moana se despidió con otro abrazo y corrió hacia la tribu. Cogió de camino un coco lleno de agua y subió a la montaña. Si un segundo vistazo apagó el fuego de la hoguera, sonrió y volvió a casa.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: VIERNES 26**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quería explicar por qué he cambiado el nombre del fic. Llevo meses alejada de internet debido a que estoy trabajando en mi proyecto final de carrera, esto me obliga a pasar la mayor parte del día ocupada con mis estudios y luego poder pasar un pequeño rato antes de acostarme escribiendo el fic (porque necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabeza) y pintar un poco. Debido a esto no me di cuenta que había otro fic en inglés  que se llamaba igual hasta que un amigo me lo comunicó. El nombre iba a ser La Llamada de Motunui, por el hecho de que Moana llama a Maui desde lo alto del pico, pero era un nombre muy largo así que lo redujimos a La Llamada, pero claro, no me cercioné antes de que el nombre ya estaba siendo utilizado y decidí cambiarlo para evitar confusiones y mayores problemas a los lectores de ambos fics. Lamento todos los problemas que haya podido ocasionar.
> 
> En este capítulo Maui y Moana se adentran en el reino de los monstruos otra vez y allí hacen nuevos descubrimientos sobre ellos mismos y sobre el otro. Toda historia de Tamatoa y pasado de Maui es inventada, no tengo fuentes para mencionar.
> 
> Espero que os guste.
> 
> ¡Los comentarios se agradecerian!

 

 

—No comprendo por qué tuviste que empezar la pelea— gruñó cabreada atando la cuerda al timón. Maui estaba tumbado boca arriba en la canoa con desgana. Pua roncando sobre su estómago. Habían tenido que salir corriendo cuando la mitad de la tribu se había abalanzado hacia ellos cuando él había dado un fuerte cabezazo al supuesto mejor guerrero de la isla. Un guerrero que había estado, a pesar de no hablar la misma lengua, intentando cortejar a Moana de una forma un tanto incómoda. Maui se había alzado sobre él con el rostro desencajado de fúria y los dos habían empezado a gritarse el uno al otro en su lengua. Finalmente él había decidido terminar la conversación de la peor manera. 

—Era un imbécil— Moana rodó los ojos.

—Lo que te pasa es que estabas celoso por ser el mejor guerrero— bromeó con altanería. Maui asomó la cabeza por encima de Pua con una mirada aburrida y se señaló el pecho.

—Semidiós— puntualizó como última respuesta. Moana ajustó la cuerda y se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado apoyándose contra sus costillas. Inconscientemente Maui llevó una mano a su regazo y ella la agarró entre las suyas, moviendo sus dedos y acariciando la piel de sus nudillos. Al girar hacia la palma vio la estrecha estría rosa de una cicatriz. Entreabrió la boca por la sorpresa y pasó el dedo por la herida cerrada. Ese era el corte que se había hecho la noche tras su unión, cuando tuvieron que fingir la consumación.

—No sabía que había sido tan profundo— se escuchó diciendo.

—No pude controlar mi fuerza en ese momento.

—Lo siento— Maui se encogió de hombros.

—Mereció la pena.

Volvió a pasar el dedo por el corte.

—No hubiera sido mejor… ya sabes.

—No— fue bajo pero firme.

—Yo lo hubiera soportado, lo sabes— Maui hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Eso no es algo que deba ser  _ soportado _ o tomado a la fuerza. Cuando encuentres a la persona correcta, si la encuentras, lo comprenderás. 

—¿Tú encontraste la persona correcta?—preguntó suavemente.

—Sí, lo hice— llegó la afirmación igual de tenue.

Moana no volvió a preguntar pero esa respuesta comprimió su garganta de forma incómoda. Apenas conocía nada del pasado personal de Maui, aquellas personas que conoció y que guiaron su vida hasta convertirlo en quien era, quien le hizo reír, le hizo llorar, enfadarse, amar… Se giró lo suficiente como para poder apoyarse en su estómago, acariciando a Pua con cuidado para no despertarle. El sol estaba casi desapareciendo ya por el horizonte dejándolos en una sonrosada penumbra cobriza. Durante un tiempo indefinido ella disfrutó del compás de la respiración de Maui que la movía de arriba a abajo rítmicamente. Maui hizo un sonido por lo bajo y cuando alzó la cabeza se lo encontró mirando el anzuelo, acariciando uno de sus relieves con la mano libre. 

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Hum? En nada en particular… en que quizás debería volver a un sitio cuando te deje en casa.

—Oh… — dijo Moana algo cabizbaja— ¿A donde quieres ir? Me gustaría acompañarte— Maui dejó lo que estaba haciendo para volver a alzar la cabeza y mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—No voy a llevarte de vuelta a Lalotai. Casi no salimos vivos de allí. 

— Pero esta vez tienes el anzuelo— impuso ella.

— Sigue siendo una locura. ¿Qué haremos con el cerdo? No durará ni un día en el reino de los monstruos. 

—Pua puede quedarse custodiando la canoa. 

—Mira, ya es una locura que un mortal se asomara una vez, dos veces ya es suicida. 

—Sé que me protegerás — soltó con total convicción. Puede que fuera la dureza de su tono o la fé en sus palabras pero Maui se quedó sin saber qué decir—. Hecho de menos vivir aventuras contigo. No sólo salir a navegar y descubrir islas. Me refiero también… ya sabes.

—Sí, hace mucho que nadie intenta matarnos, comernos o incinerarnos. Menos en la isla de los piratas caníbales, en esa querían hacernos un poco de todo— Moana empezó a reírse. Maui rodó los ojos sin comprender cómo el estar tan cerca de la muerte podría traer una sonrisa a la chica. 

— Por favor, Maui— pidió ella apoyando la cabeza contra su estómago y mirándole con expectación. Él soltó un quejido, molesto por lo fácil que era para ella conseguir que él hiciera lo que quisiera.  

—Está bien, está bien — gruñó finalmente. No tenía poder suficiente contra ella—. Pero lo digo en serio, tienes que obedecer cada orden que te dé. Si te digo que corras; corres, si te digo que te escondas; te escondes. 

— Si— rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

— Moana…— advirtió.

—Si, Maui, lo prometo. Haré lo que me digas. 

—Buena chica — chasqueó la lengua golpeándole el estómago, él se rió y se incorporó sobre sus codos—. Será mejor que vaya a coger el remo para cambiar el rumbo. Tú descansa.

Cogió a Pua y lo colocó suavemente en su regazo, levantándose en proceso.

— ¿Vas a pasar la noche despierto? Le podemos pedir al mar que vigile y así puedas descansar. 

—Nah, no te preocupes, no necesito dormir tanto como los mortales. 

— Humm podíamos hacer turnos, ya sabes. Si me despiertas en un par de horas puedo cojer yo el remo y tú puedes dormir.

— Duerme — ordenó él con suavidad. Moana soltó un quejido y se tumbó en la madera apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos. 

—Despiértame para cambiar turnos.

Nunca escuchó la respuesta de Maui.

 

* * *

 

Fue el sol en su cara lo que la condujo de vuelta a la realidad. El mar estaba en calma y la canoa en silencio a parte del sonido de Pua comiendo. Abrió los ojos y miró perezosamente a su alrededor. Maui estaba sentado allí junto al remo y echándole más comida a su compañero de viaje.

—Buenos días— dijo al verla despertar. Moana se frotó los ojos y frunció el ceño al notar como no se movían. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la enorme y empinada montaña de rocas. 

— Buenos días — respondió poniéndose de pie—. No sabía que habíamos llegado. Te dije de avisarme para tomar turnos ¿Has dormido algo?

Maui se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo estar un mes sin dormir. No es una necesidad y hay que estar atento al mar por las noches. 

— ¿Podremos descansar en Lalotai? — preguntó inclinándose para recoger una pieza de fruta del contenedor. 

— ¿Pasar la noche en el reino de los monstruos? — dijo Maui con una ceja alzada de forma escéptica. 

— ¿Por qué no? Seguro que has dormido ahí alguna que otra vez. 

—No con una mortal — Moana rodó los ojos.

— Estaré bien — se sentó en el borde de la barca y se quedó contemplando el agua turbia bajo ella sin atreverse a dejar caer las piernas a la superficie—. Impone demasiado.

—¿Hum?

— Esto. Debajo a unos cuantos metros hay criaturas monstruosas que han permanecido en las leyendas y tradiciones de mi pueblo por generaciones. Están ahí. Es aterrador. 

— ¿Y aun así quieres bajar? 

— Sí. El miedo nunca me ha detenido. 

—¿Viniste aquí a buscarme? — Moana se giró para enfrentarle y le miró de forma pensativa.

—No se me ocurrió que querrías volver. Lo pasamos mal la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí. 

— Tú vas a volver. 

— Obvio— se puso en pie tirando la piel del plátano a Pua —. No voy a dejarte bajar sólo. 

Ambos se dieron una cálida sonrisa cómplice y ella se volvió hacia la montaña—. Bien, vamos a echar una carrera a ver quien sube antes. 

No había terminado de hablar cuando escuchó un crujido detrás de ella, envolviendolo todo en un azul eléctrico durante unos segundos. 

— Totalmente conforme ¡Chaahooooo! — graznó el enorme ave con las plumas agitadas con bravuconería. 

— ¡Eh! Eso es trampa. 

Antes de que pudiera moverse el animal abrió las alas y alzó el vuelo. En un más que ensayado movimiento el águila descendió sobre ella y la agarró con sus poderosas zarpas. El grito de Moana se escuchó por toda la isla mientras Maui la alzaba volando hasta la cumbre de la montaña mientras Pua los observaba impotente desde la barca. 

Una vez aterrizado Maui se volvió a transformar a carcajada limpia.

—¡No ha sido gracioso!

— Yo creo que sí — dijo apoyándose en su anzuelo y mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—¡Para nada! ¡Podría haber muerto! — Maui rodó los ojos y señaló hacia el suelo con el pulgar.

—Comprendes que vamos a Lalotai ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que me tires desde lo alto de una montaña?

— Primero; no te iba a dejar caer. Segundo; Lalotai es una muerte segura y tercero…

— Voy a morir antes de vieja — se cruzó de brazos con una mueca aburrida. Maui se calló bruscamente.

—Cómo quieras. Yo ya te lo advertí— dejó el anzuelo a un lado y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar con el haka, dando un fuerte salto al final para caer con fuerza en la boca de la cueva haciendo que esta se abriera con un crujido. Al quedar esta totalmente abierta agarró el anzuelo y miró hacia abajo—. Recuerdas esta parte ¿no?

— Ahora saltamos— afirmó ella.

—Correcto— de un fuerte brinco y un grito de júbilo desapareció por el hueco de la boca—. No tardes— se escuchó mientras caía. 

— Bien, Moana, es ahora o nunca— se dijo a sí misma. Aun recordaba la terrible experiencia de la última vez; cayendo a una muerte segura; casi devorada por una criatura gigante, atacada por un extraño mamífero y, finalmente, atacada, casi devorada y asesinada por un crustáceo egocéntrico enorme. Pero esta vez iba a estar segura. Esta vez Maui tenía su anzuelo y si tenían que huir conocían una forma rápida para hacer una escapada apresurada si surgía algún peligro. Se habían enfrentado a  Te Kā , no habría nada más poderoso que eso en Lalotai ¿verdad?

Cerrando los ojos y dejando la mente en blanco saltó. La boca de la cueva se selló segundos después dejándola en ese vórtice violeta que la llevaba mar adentro hacia las profundidades del reino de las bestias. trión podía ver la sombra oscura de Maui en posición fetal cayendo varios metros por delante de ella. Pronto el agua se aclaró volviéndose más y más azul hasta que la silueta de Maui caía al vacío en el reino. Jamás se acostumbraría a esa sensación de salir del agua para caer en tierra firme. Su boca se abrió en un grito desesperado cuando la superficie la escupió hacia abajo y descendía sin remedio hacia la tierra. Dejó de gritar súbitamente cuando su cuerpo chocó con otro con suavidad en lugar de hacerlo contra la dura tierra fangosa. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el semidios mirándola con una sonrisa sardónica. 

—¿Todo bien, princesa? — ella chasqueó la lengua y se retorció en sus brazos para que la dejara en el suelo. 

—No me llames princesa, mi nombre es Moana— volvió a repetir una vez de pie, girando la cabeza con tal rapidez que su pelo chocó contra su cara, lo que la frustró más. Maui se rió suavemente. 

— No te ofendas, ya sabes que sólo bromeaba — se encogió de brazos alzando las cejas con una sonrisa. Moana se desinfló.

—Sí, lo sé… — suspiró—. Gracias por cogerme. 

— De nada — le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar. Ella rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza y, sonriendo, le siguió.

Era curioso poder tomarse su tiempo para ver bien el nuevo mundo que redescubría. Su primera vez había sido sobre todo sobrevivir los pocos minutos que estuvo sola ¿pero ahora? había habido más de un intento de una criatura de acercarse a ella guiados por el ruido, el olor, y la esperanza de un buen bocado. Pero toda esa esperanza había desaparecido al ver a su enorme guardaespaldas con el anzuelo mágico. Habían corrido gritando y, literalmente, con el rabo entre las patas y la cabeza gacha para así evitar ser vistos, ser golpeados o desmentir cualquier actitud agresiva hacia los visitantes. Era más que obvio que Maui era bien conocido en todo el lugar. Su paciencia había sido más que infinita también. Moana se había entretenido ante cada nuevo árbol, arbusto o matorral totalmente ensimismada con la vegetación y con una posible fuente de nuevos alimentos. Maui había permanecido detrás simplemente atento a cualquier peligro y dejando que ella disfrutara de todo lo nuevo que encontraba y alertandola de no llevarse nada a la boca pues no sabía si la fruta afectaría de forma negativa a los humanos. 

No tardaron en divisar a lo lejos una gran edificación que reconoció al instante. 

—Es la guarida de Tamatoa— susurró junto a él. 

— Sí, estate atenta y no te alejes demasiado— dijo seriamente. Descendieron por la ladera lentamente. Al lado del camino había una de las flores más feas que Moana había visto en su vida. Su color era rosa magenta muy, muy vivo y sus hojas, más que hojas, parecían tentáculos. Al acercarse esta vibró y se metió en la tierra como un alga asustada. Moana dio un grito y brincó hacia atrás chocando con Maui, que se rió por la situación.

Su risa desapareció cuando se toparon con una enorme figura justo frente a la puerta de la concha gigante. Estaba rodeada de enormes cantidades de oro y objetos brillantes, además de lo que parecían restos de peces y animales que habían sido lo suficientemente valientes, o estúpidos, de acercarse a él. 

— Ese es… —dijo Moana tras él. Maui frunció el ceño.

— Tamatoa— arrastró las palabras con voz seria. 

—¿Está… muerto?— salió de detrás de él aproximándose un poco al cangrejo volteado. Sin esperar una respuesta Maui dio un fuerte puntapié a una de sus patas. Inmediatamente estas se sacudieron y comenzaron a agitarse.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Quién está aquí? — se escuchó la sedosa voz gritando casi alarmado.

Maui y Moana se miraron; Moana con sorpresa y Maui con aburrimiento.

— Deja de retorcerte, bicho inútil— rodeó al crustáceo para que este fuera capaz de verle desde su posición.

—¡Tú! Creí dejar las cosas claras la última vez— enseñó los dientes. Moana apareció detrás de Maui.

—Creíamos que estabas muerto — Tamatoa dejó caer la mandíbula de abajo con los ojos abiertos con estupefacción.

—¡La humana! — la señaló con una de las pinzas—. ¿Qué hace aquí?¿Me has traído un tentempié? — preguntó Tamatoa a Maui.

— Déjala. Ella viene conmigo.

— Oh — con una mirada enamorada juntó las pinzas contra su mejilla antes de poner cara de asco—, es tan bonito que me entran ganas de vomitar.  

— Es mi mujer— soltó Maui súbitamente apoyándose en el anzuelo. La mandíbula de Tamatoa descendió por segunda vez.

—¿Tú mujer? — miró a Moana con una mezcla de aversión y sorpresa— ¿Cómo has podido meterte eso en la boca?

—¿Eh? — Moana le devolvió una mirada dudosa. 

— Oh, entonces eres una de esas mujeres que no hacen esas cosas— sus ojos se volvieron hacia Maui—. Lo siento por tí…

— Mira, había venido a ayudarte pero si vas a seguir siendo un idiota te dejo donde estabas— Tamatoa cerró la boca súbitamente. El semidiós lo tomó como una señal de rendición y se dispuso a empujarle. 

—Un momento — soltó Moana dando un paso al frente—. Antes debe de prometer que no nos comerá ni intentará nada estúpido.

— Lo de estúpido no puede evitarlo — respondió Maui debajo del cangrejo—. El resto; no lo hará. No es tan tonto como para provocarme ahora que sabe que vuelvo a tener mis poderes. 

— Es igual, quiero que lo prometa. No le ayudaremos hasta que lo haga— se cruzó de brazos con una actitud desafiante. Tamatoa, que había permanecido con la boca cerrada casi sin respirar, expiró todo el aire de sus pulmones y giró la cabeza con un gruñido.

—Tu esposa es una marimandona— sus ojos se movieron al contrario de su cuerpo para mirar a Maui a su derecha. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene razón. Aunque el hecho de que lo prometas no significa que no vaya a tener un ojo encima tuya hasta que nos vayamos—. Al verse en inferioridad numérica el crustáceo aceptó.

—Está bien, está bien, si me ayudais prometo que no os haré daño.

—Ni nos comerás.

—Ni os comeré.

—Ni nos matarás.

—Oh vamos, esto ya es ridículo.

—No te oigo — canturreó. Tamatoa jadeó echándose hacia atrás con exasperación.

— De acuerdo: no os haré daño, no os comeré, ni os mataré, ni llamaré a otros para que os mate u os coma, ni siquiera roncaré para poder dejaros tener vuestro sueños de belleza ¿suficiente?

Moana se llevó un dedo a la mejilla mirándole como si lo meditara. Al segundo cambió a una sonrisa. 

—Suficiente—. Maui, que se había colocado ya casi debajo del caparazón, tomó esto como una señal y empujó con fuerza al crustáceo hasta que este consiguió darse la vuelta. Durante unos instantes se quedó totalmente quieto mirando hacia el horizonte, entonces se dio la vuelta lentamente, rotando sobre sí mismo y los miró. Moana dio un paso hacia atrás, preparada para salir corriendo, y Maui apretó con fuerza el anzuelo listo para cualquier ataque. Tamatoa suspiró con aburrimiento, quejándose.

—He hecho una promesa ¿para qué hacerme prometer si no vais a creerme? — Moana se relajó visiblemente. Maui, por el contrario, agarró con más fuerza el anzuelo. Tamatoa le ignoró mirando al suelo donde descansaba disperso todo su tesoro con un puchero—. Tardaré días en reunirlo todo de nuevo. 

— Te podemos ayudar, si quieres — Moana se acercó con un puñado de objetos que había recogido. 

— ¡Ah ah! No se tocan mis cosas— con una de sus pinzas gigantes la agarró y la zarandeó hasta que todo lo que cargaba cayó al suelo y la dejó junto al semidios—. Mira, ahora estoy ocupado ¿porqué no vais a dar una vuelta o algo? Id a visitar a la yaya, seguro que no la habéis visto desde que llegasteis.

— ¿A quien? — Tamatoa la ignoró dirigiéndose dentro de su enorme caracola. Ella se giró para mirar a su compañero —¿Maui? 

Él suspiró.

—Se refiere a mi abuela. 

—¿Tu abuela? ¿Sigue viva?

— Por supuesto que no sigue viva; estamos en Lalotai. Su espíritu es el guardián de la puerta, seguramente sabrá ya que estamos aquí. 

—¿Y por qué no ha venido todavía? — él se encogió de hombros.

—Esperará a que vaya a verla, es una mujer horrible y maléfica — su cuerpo se sacudió con un dramático escalofrío.

—Seguro que no es para tanto. Habéis tenido que pasar mucho tiempo sin veros, sería buena idea una visita. Aunque sea para bajarle los humos — Maui se desinfló y rodó los ojos. 

—Vale, pero tú te quedas aquí y me esperas — la apuntó amenazadoramente con el dedo, Moana le miró con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. 

—¿Vas a dejarme sola en Lalotai con un cangrejo gigante que ha intentado comernos? 

—Casi te envidio — Moana le golpeó en el pecho—. Vale, vale, puedes venir… pero no digas nada. En serio, no abras la boca hasta que ella te pregunte algo. Es más, ni entonces. No hables ¿entendido?

—No puede ser tan horri…

—¿Cuál fue la primera regla para que dejara que me acompañaras al reino de los monstruos? — Moana gruñó con ofuscación, mini Maui cruzó los brazos pisoteando con el pie repetidas veces, molesto con la actitud de su portador—. No te he entendido—. Maui se llevó un dedo al oído apartándose el pelo, inclinándose y girando la cabeza listo para escuchar sus siguientes palabras. 

— Que te obedecería— dijo monótonamente. 

— ¿Y hablar cuando te he ordenado que no lo hagas es obedecerme?

—No. 

— Y si te digo que te calles y no abras la boca ¿qué harás?

— ¿No has tenido suficiente?

— Yo nunca tengo suficiente ¿Y bien?

— Estaré callada, no hablaré y haré ver que soy parte del decorado— Maui se incorporó con una sonrisa.

—Buena princesa, eso último no estaba en la lista pero has sido creativa. Me gusta. 

Ella volvió a jadear con disgusto y se giró para comenzar a andar hacia el camino con los hombros tensos y las manos en puños a sus costados con el rostro en una mueca descontenta. Maui arrancó el anzuelo del suelo donde lo había clavado y corrió tras ella con una sonrisa triunfante. 

 

* * *

 

—Maui — susurró rato después de seguir caminando en silencio por los serpenteantes senderos. Su mente había aprovechado la calma para llenarse de ideas y pensamientos que ahora no podía sacar de su cabeza y no sabía a quién más preguntar. 

— ¿Hm?

— Cuando la gente se va… ¿viene a Lalotai? — Maui la miró de reojo a sabiendas que este era un tema sensible. 

— No toda, es un sitio de monstruos y criaturas — Moana no respondió y al cabo de unos segundos él se impacientó por la curiosidad— ¿Buscas a alguien en especial?

Ella giró el rostro, si era por que encontraba la pregunta molesta o muy personal no lo dijo. Se tomó su tiempo en responder. 

—Tu abuela… ella… se fue— le miró— pero está aquí en Lalotai. 

—Es porque ella es un monstruo —bromeó con un resoplido. Moana sonrió levemente antes de volver al punto

—Mi abuela también, antes de conocerte. Se reencarnó pero hace mucho tiempo que no la he visto. La echo de menos pero no sé donde encontrarla. 

—Su espíritu está en tí — dijo él sabiamente—. Vas a encontrarla allí donde la busques cuando más lo necesites. Es tu corazón quien la llama y la atrae hacia tí. Sólo tienes que llamarla. 

—Lo he hecho— se defendió— lo he hecho muchas veces pero nunca a venido. La he esperado en la orilla y en la laguna pero nunca regresó.

—Quizás no la estaba buscando a ella— soltó sin más—, a lo mejor tu corazón llamaba a alguien más. 

Maui continuó caminando alegremente sin darse cuenta de que Moana había dejado de seguir su ritmo y le seguía tambaleante y a varios metros por detrás con la mirada clavada en sus pies. Durante todos estos meses había estado en la orilla de la playa vislumbrando el horizonte en busca de una familiar silueta. Pero había estado mirando hacia el cielo, no hacia el mar. Había deseado en todo momento que su abuela estuviera a su lado para poder hablar de todos los sentimientos que la embargaban, de poder pedir consejo, sabiduría y una opinión sensata. Un abrazo y un beso en la frente, un “te quiero, Moana” y un “se fuerte, mi niña”, una razón para poder volver al día siguiente al mar para volver a contemplar un cielo vacío esperando a un amigo que no iba a regresar. Toda su alma había llamado a su abuela; pero su corazón estaba gritando por Maui. 

—¿Niña? ¡Hey! — ella pestañeó repetidamente mirando a su alrededor hasta ver a Maui agitando la mano frente a ella. 

— Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando…

— Tranquila, no te canses. Sólo quería decirte que hemos llegado — señaló hacia una enorme formación rocosa por la que se veía un iluminado hueco que se hundía en la roca. Sin esperar una respuesta Maui galopó hacia la cueva llamando a su abuela.

—Ese chico cada día está más ciego— dijo una voz a su lado. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Si y yo te contara, no sabes lo que me costó que… — Moana gritó brincando al darse cuenta de que realmente alguien estaba hablando con ella y que, al volverse a mirar a esa persona, esta era un espíritu vaporoso. 

— Ya, ya, no hace falta que nos pongamos así…

—¡Moana! — gritó Maui saliendo de la cueva con el rostro desencajado, se detuvo súbitamente derrapando por el suelo unos centímetros—. ¡Abuela!

— ¡Maui, tesoro, ven aquí y deja que la abuela te vea! — el espíritu voló hacia él y lo atrajo a un impresionante abrazo. La anciana era corpulenta y muy grande, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir por completo al semidios entre sus brazos. Al cabo de unos minutos de sonoros besos y quejidos de dolor soltó a su nieto que se apoyó en el anzuelo para no caer al suelo—. Hola a tí también, pequeño demonio — dijo pinchando con un dedo al pequeño mini Maui que le saludó alegremente—. ¡Qué mayor estás! Hacía tanto que no venías a ver a tu abuela ¿Y quien es esta preciosa muchacha? ¿Mi querida nueva bisnieta? Es muy guapa. Me habría gustado conocer antes a su madre— se acercó a Moana para examinarla de arriba a abajo, volando en círculos a su alrededor—. Un momento, es una humana ¿cómo has podido tener una hija humana? 

— No soy su hija, soy su…

— ¡Amiga!— Maui la interrumpió interponiéndose entre ellos con una sonrisa falsa, mordiéndose el labio—. Es una buena amiga, abuela. Ella me ayudó a recuperar mi anzuelo.

— Hmm eso oí, no sé cómo conseguiste robar el corazón de Te Fiti, perder el anzuelo mágico y casi destruir el mundo — alzó las manos para darle dramatismo pero entonces se calmó y miró a Moana—. Me alegro de que tuvieras a alguien con una cabeza sobre los hombros para ayudarte. 

— Yo tengo una cabeza— se señaló ofendido.

—Si tan solo la usaras para algo más que para peinarla— la actitud del semidiós cambió a una ofendida y hundió los hombros. Su abuela le ignoró y pasó por su lado para dirigirse a la chica: — Y bien, muchacha ¿cómo debo llamarte?

Moana miró detenidamente a Maui pero al no ver ninguna señal dijo:

—Soy Moana de Motunui, encantada de conocerla, señora… — la anciana se rió y sacudió la mano.

—No me llames señora, me hace sentir mayor. Llámame abuela. 

—Abuela— Moana sonrió y la mujer pasó un brazo por sus hombros. 

—Muy bien, ahora vamos dentro. No es muy grande pero podéis pasar un rato conmigo y tomar algo para picar y descansar. 

Sin esperar una respuesta del semidiós ambas entraron en la cueva seguidos por él. 

— Decidme ¿cómo os conocisteis? — preguntó la abuela una vez acomodados en la estrecha cueva. Era un espacio pequeño y húmedo cavado en la roca. Sólo se veía un pequeño horno vacío y un par de polvorientos asientos en el suelo. Moana supuso que ella no necesitaba dormir ni comer, por eso la austeridad de su vivienda. Miró a Maui a la espera de una respuesta. 

— Me encontró en la isla en la que estaba atrapado. 

— ¿Es así? creía que los mortales habían dejado de surcar los mares hace cientos de años — vertió un líquido viscoso violeta en un coco frente a ella.

— El océano la eligió, o algo así — antes de que Moana tuviera tiempo de llevarse la bebida a los lábios Maui se lanzó a por ella y agarró el coco, alejándolo de su boca.  

—Oh, tonta de mí. Él tiene razón, querida, no comas nada que proceda de Lalotai. Lo siento, una tiene ya una edad.

—No te preocupes, debí haberlo imaginado. 

— Me siento mal sin poder servirte nada para comer. Debéis estar hambrientos.

—No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo y tenemos una canoa llena de comida en la superficie — dijo Maui restándole importancia. 

—Si es así está bien… me alegro que os hayáis tomado un tiempo para venir a verme. 

— ¿Maui no viene a verte? — preguntó Moana, sintió como el semidiós giraba la cabeza bruscamente para mirarla. Ignoró el hecho de que no estaba prestando atención a su primera norma sobre no hablar con la mujer. 

— Él es un espíritu libre. Venía a veces a ver a su amigo el cangrejo ese, pero después de que se pelearan dejó de venir. 

— ¿Conoces a Tamatoa? — la anciana se rió.

— Claro que lo conozco, desde que era de este tamaño — puso el dedo índice y pulgar muy cerca el uno del otro—, cuando mi nieto lo encontró en la playa. Se hicieron amigos al instante. Una pena que terminara siendo una pequeña alimaña sabionda. Si llego a saberlo me lo habría comido.

— Creo que el sentimiento es mútuo — murmuró Maui por lo bajo. Moana le golpeó en el hombro. La anciana se rió entre dientes y se sentó a su lado. 

— Ahora, contadme sobre vuestra aventura. Quiero oírlo todo desde el principio. 

 

Cuando la historia había terminado la oscuridad ya había llegado a Lalotai. Maui se encontraba más cómodo con la situación y hablaba abiertamente de ellos entre risas y bromas, pero Moana no pudo evitar notar que Maui no había dicho ni una sóla palabra de su relación personal y ella no había añadido nada que pudiera molestarle. 

—Se ha hecho muy tarde — dijo la anciana una vez salieron de la cueva para despedirse—. Lamento haberos hecho quedar tanto tiempo. 

— Lo he pasado muy bien — Moana le restó importancia.

— Me alegro mucho, querida. Espero que puedas convencer al cabezota de mi nieto de venir más veces a verme. 

—Haré lo que pueda. 

—Estoy aquí, lo sabéis ¿verdad? — ambas mujeres le ignoraron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. 

— Cuida bien de mi muchacho ¿querrás? — susurró en su oído, Moana lo prometió. 

Cuando se separaron la abuela voló hacia Maui y lo volvió a estrujar entre sus brazos a pesar de sus quejidos de dolor. Moana y Maui terminaron por despedirse a lo lejos, desapareciendo poco a poco en el horizonte irregular de Lalotai. 

—Es muy tarde para salir — murmuró Maui mirando hacia las aguas que enmarcaban el paisaje.

— ¿Qué propones? — él se inclinó y arrancó un arbusto de hojas esponjosas. 

— Propongo volver donde el merluzo de mar y pasar la noche allí. No es el sitio más seguro pero estaremos a cubierto de alimañas y depredadores. 

—¿Crees que estará de acuerdo? 

— Lo dudo, pero nos debe una. 

— ¿Has olvidado de que nosotros fuimos los que le dejamos tirado durante años?

— Él intentó comerme ¡me robó el anzuelo!

—Lo encontró tirado en el océano. Además le arrancaste la pata — se adelantó dando la conversación por terminada.

—Más de una debí haberle arrancado — murmuró por lo bajo antes de correr tras ella. Mini Maui se llevó las manos a la boca para esconder una muda carcajada.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu abuela la verdad? —preguntó Moana tiempo después, ambos habían caminado ya un buen trecho y Maui se había entretenido cogiendo hojas y musgo para su lecho.

— ¿Hm?

— Ya sabes, sobre mí, sobre nosotros. No soy sólo tu amiga— Maui bufó.

— ¿Por qué me odias? 

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no te odio!

— ¿Quieres que le diga a mi abuela que estoy en un matrimonio falso con una niña humana? Oh sí, tú me odias. 

— No soy una niña — Maui rodó los ojos.

— Vale, estoy en un falso matrimonio con una humana. Quiere que le diga eso a mi abuela — dijo a su tatuaje, mini Maui hizo como si gritara y comenzó a correr en círculos llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Eso mismo pienso yo. 

—¿Qué tiene de malo? 

— Abuela lleva tres mil años exigiendome sentar cabeza y tener hijos, lo último que necesita es esto. 

— ¡Eh! — Moana gritó ofendida parándose frente a él—. Es lo más grosero que me he oído nunca.

— ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? 

—Para empezar fue tu idea…

—No empieces a remover esa mierda, Moana —la señaló amenazadoramente. 

— ¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Parece que te avergonzaras de mí — Maui explotó.

— ¡No, me avergüenzo de mí! — gritó en su cara. Moana se tambaleó hacia atrás. Mini Maui corrió a esconderse detrás de una enorme isla, asomando los ojos por el borde. Sin soltar una palabra más se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo—. ¡Moana! — gritó Maui desesperado. 

Pelea o no aún estaban en Lalotai. Dejó caer todas las hojas que cargaba y corrió ladera arriba para ver hacia donde había ido. Tras unos segundos recorriendo el paisaje pudo distinguirla entre la frondosidad del paisaje subiendo hacia la concha gigante de Tamatoa. El cangrejo no estaba a la vista, supuso que estaría dentro. Dio un paso al frente dispuesto a ir tras ella pero mini Maui le detuvo y le señaló otra dirección. Alzó la mirada para observar otra vez la guarida del cangrejo sin saber si era buena idea dejar a Moana a sólas con él. Se dio la vuelta con un gruñido para volver por donde había venido con la promesa de desmembrar lenta y dolorosamente al crustáceo si ella resultaba mínimamente herida.

 

—Brillante— tarareó por decimosexta vez colocando otro puñado de objetos brillantes en su caparazón—. Yo soy muy ¡hey! —. Tamatoa gritó cuando vio a la chica correr entre sus patas atravesando la habitación hasta la pared del otro extremo donde se sentó apoyándose en la superficie pedregosa. Alzó una ceja y miró hacia el agujero de entrada esperando a su segundo invitado pero este nunca apareció. Entrecerró los ojos mirándola y se encogió de hombros dramáticamente. 

— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

—Cómo si te importase.

—Tienes razón, no me importa— se dio la vuelta para seguir a lo suyo. 

— Ser un imbécil — vino la respuesta rápida del rincón.

—Sí, eso es en general. Me refería a particularmente esta vez. 

— No quiere decirle a su abuela que está casado conmigo porque se avergüenza — gruñó ofuscada. 

— Eso es muy sabio — Moana alzó la cabeza de entre sus brazos para lanzarle una dura mirada. 

— ¿Por qué, es porque soy humana? 

— Esa es una parte; no vivís mucho, sois egoístas, orgullosos, tediosos, amargados, sucios... — dijo en tono aburrido.

— ¡Ya! Basta, he entendido lo de que es una molestia que sea humana. Pero no es malo que esté casado conmigo. No deja de repetir que su abuela quiere que tenga hijos, yo ni siquiera sé aún si quiero tener hijos. Sólo tengo diecinueve años. Puede que en un tiempo quiera y entonces ¿qué le dirá a su abuela? ¿Los tuve con aquella amiga que conociste la otra vez?

Tamatoa soltó una carcajada interrumpiéndola. Moana se erizó de ira pero esto no impidió que el crustáceo siguiera riéndose. Al cabo de unos minutos terminó por secarse una imaginaria lágrima y la miró.

—¿Has terminado?

— Lo dudo, pero el pequeño semidiós tiene un punto.

— ¿Qué? — gritó ella apretando los puños. Tamatoa se apoyó en el suelo como si se hubiera sentado y la señaló con una pinza. 

—No te ofendas, nena, eres mona para ser humana pero sigues siendo humana. He conocido a esa vieja el tiempo suficiente como para saber que lo único que quiere en esta vida… ¿muerte? lo que sea, es tener la  oportunidad de jugar con otro cachorro de dedos pegajosos y nariz moqueante— puso cara de asco—. Y tú, humana, no puedes darle eso. 

Moana alzó una ceja y Tamatoa suspiró exasperado—. Todo el mundo sabe que los humanos y los semidioses no pueden reproducirse. 

— ¿Eh? — le miró con sorpresa.

—¿No lo sabías? — rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué os enseñan ahora en las escuelas? No, muñeca, no ¿cuántos hijos crees que tendría ese bruto cabeza hueca? Ha tenido milenios para poblar la mitad de las islas que ha sacado del mar. Ha probado y reprobado muchas, mucha veces. Es imposible — se encogió de hombros y se levantó para seguir reuniendo su tesoro en una pila para poder llevarlo a su caparazón—. Los humanos y los semidioses no están destinados a estar juntos. 

— ¿No podemos tener hijos? — dijo con voz hueca.

— ¿No es fantástico? — la miró por encima de su caparazón y le guiñó el ojo mordiéndose la lengua—. Tenéis toda la vida para pasarlo bien sin tener que preocuparos por críos. Os envidio. Él es un bruto y un cabeza hueca pero algo bueno tiene que tener — la señaló con la pinza—. Pero no des detalles, no quiero vomitar la poca comida que he conseguido pescar hoy. 

—¿Eh? — le miró sin saber de lo que hablaba. 

—¿Te ha fundido el cerebro? ¡Ya sabes! ¡Party! Bow chicka bow bow…—se movió sugestivamente.

—No te sigo — Tamatoa suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya se ve. Hablo de sexo, estáis casados, habéis tenido que consumarlo en la noche de bodas. Al menos tuviste que sentir algo. 

— No hubo noche de bodas. Fue un matrimonio falso — se encogió sobre sí misma durante unos segundos, avergonzada.

—¿Qué? — su mandíbula cayó varios metros. Moana se levantó encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia la montaña de tesoros, recogiendo un par por el camino para amontonarlos en la pila.

— Soy la hija del jefe y mis padres querían que me casara. Yo no quería y le pedí ayuda a Maui, es la única idea que se le ocurrió. Pasamos dos años sin hablarnos — se apartó el pelo de la cara pasándoselo por detrás de una oreja—. Ha sido un primer año matrimonial un poco extraño. 

— ¿Habéis estado dos años sin veros pero os habéis casado hace un año? ¿Os casasteis por correspondencia o qué?

— ¿Qué?

—Olvídalo — rodó los ojos—. Pudísteis resolver vuestras diferencias en la noche de bodas. 

—Ya te lo he dicho; no tuvimos. Lo fingimos para contentar al pueblo. Él cortó la mano para la sangre y todo… nunca me ha tocado de ningún modo.

— ¿Se cortó la mano? 

—Sip, la palma, tiene hasta una cicatriz y todo. Le dije que podría haberlo hecho, no me hubiera importado, pero él no quiso. 

Tamatoa se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

—No sé si deberíamos dejar de hablar de esto, estoy empezando a sentir algo parecido al respeto por ese idiota— Moana le miró sin comprender—. A ver cómo te explico esto… un “ _ no _ ” es un no; un “ _ tal vez _ ” es un no; un “ _ lo que tu quieras _ ” es un no; un “ _ no me importa _ ” es un no. Da igual lo que en ese momento sintieras, si tu respuesta no fue un “ _ Sí, por favor, Maui, hazmelo contra esa roca” _ — dijo poniendo los ojos grandes con pestañas voluminosas por unos segundos señalando a una piedra en un rincón—, es un no. Ese semi mini dios puede ser muchas cosas pero núnca ha hecho daño a un humano — se lo pensó unos segundos—, a posta, nunca a hecho daño a un humano a posta. Es un poco bruto, lo dije al principio de nuestra conversación.  

— ¿Qué tiene la roca que ver con nada? — Tamatoa se desinfló.

— La roca es una metáfora, querida. 

— ¿Metáfora de qué?

— No me dirás que no te han contado cómo se hacen los niños porque entonces es cuando te dejo aquí y me voy. 

— Bueno — se acarició el brazo avergonzada—, me han contado la historia de la anguila que escupe, si eso es a lo que te refieres….

— ¿Anguila qué qué? — preguntó estupefacto, sus antenas temblaron al comprenderlo y se giró para darle la espalda—. Esta conversación se ha terminado. No voy a pasar por la reproducción humana, aun me queda mi amor propio, gracias. 

Ambos comenzaron a trabajar juntos amontonando el tesoro en la pila para que él lo subiera con sus pinzas. 

—Debería habérmelo dicho.

—¿El qué, nena? — dijo distraídamente.

— Lo de los niños. Hubiera entendido el por qué no quería decírselo a la abuela. 

Tamatoa se quedó en silencio sombrío unos instantes.

—Para alguien como él quizás es un tema difícil. Quizás fuera uno de los motivos de que ansiara el corazón de Te Fiti. 

— Creía que eso lo hizo por los humanos...

— Claro, es un freak de los humanos, sin dudarlo. Pero me hizo también pensar que quizás lo quisiera usar antes él mismo. Ha vivido más de cinco mil años y ha pasado todo ese tiempo rodeado de humanos. Su historia familiar no es la mejor así que puede que tenga un poco de complejo de familia— Moana bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada. 

— No sabía que conocías la historia de… ya sabes, su familia. 

—Oh si, en un momento llegamos a ser grandes amigos— se volvió hacia ella y con una de sus pinzas la empujó hacia atrás. Moana se tambaleó asustada y cayó con un jadeo en una pequeña barca. Sin miramientos Tamatoa cogió la barca con su carga y la dejó en su caparazón—. Quizás puedas ayudarme desde ahí. 

Moana asintió y se bajó de la barca cayendo en la superficie dorada. Empezó a sacar elementos del bote esparciéndolos por el lugar. 

—¿Y qué pasó? 

— ¿Cuando?

—Has dicho que fuisteis grandes amigos. 

—Sí, lo fuimos. Él me cogió de la playa cuando yo apenas había salido del huevo… — suspiró melancólicamente—. Tenía tanta envidia de sus tatuajes. Intentamos una vez pintarlos en mi caparazón pero el carbón se disuelve rápido en el agua. Las cosas brillantes son mejores. 

—¿Y entonces? — el crustáceo suspiró.

— No vas a dejarlo correr ¿verdad? — gruñó ante la ceja alzada de la joven—. Prefirió quedarse con los humanos. Nunca lo entendí, si me preguntas. A veces venía a verme pero entonces dejó de aparecer… Me enfadé y decidí ir a buscarle. Estaba en una isla al oeste de aquí con una mujer de sonrisa tonta y voz chillona — hizo un gesto de desagrado—. No podía creer que me hubiera reemplazado tan fácilmente, me sentí tan dolido y tan traicionado ¿porqué elegir a los humanos por encima de mi? 

Sus antenas cayeron hacia abajo, imitando su actitud taciturna. 

— Estaba tan enfadado que ataqué la isla y… desperté en Lalotai. No lo volví a ver hasta que regresasteis a por su anzuelo— la miró a los ojos—. No creo que podamos perdonarnos lo que ocurrió. 

Moana se arrodilló y acarició la superficie dorada, mirándole dolida. 

—Es comprensible hacer cosas estúpidas cuando nos sentimos sólos. Él debió encontrar tiempo para tí y tú debías entender que él necesitaba algo más. 

— ¿Algo como qué? 

—¿Amor? ¿Una familia? — Tamatoa sonrió diabólicamente. 

—Es por eso que vuestra situación me divierte tanto. Un falso matrimonio con una niña humana que no puede darle una familia— Moana se arrastró hacia atrás al ver esa sonrisa. La última vez que el cangrejo había sonreído así habían terminado casi muertos. 

— Al fin te encuentro— una forma fantasmal se materializó frente a ella. Tamatoa gritó y escondió la cabeza en su cuerpo. Moana brincó en su sitio. 

— ¡Abuela! 

— Hola de nuevo — sonrió la anciana.

— ¡Eh, eh! — los ojos de Tamatoa se asomaron por su caparazón—. Conoces las reglas ¡quítate de encima!

—Oh cállate, bicho estúpido. Sólo he venido para darle la bienvenida a mi niña a nuestra familia— Moana correspondió al abrazo con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo…? — comenzó la pregunta al separarse.

—Acabo de despedir a mi querido nieto que vino a explicármelo todo. Por su actitud y el hecho de que viniera sólo pude comprender que te molestaste por su decisión.

— ¿Fue a hablar contigo? — bajó la cabeza arrepentida, la anciana acarició su mejilla y le subió el rostro para mirarla.

— Humana, semidiosa, demonio, criatura… seas lo que seas y vivas el tiempo que vivas; haz que recuerde cada momento. Cuando alguien es necesario casi siempre lo único que nos quedan son sus recuerdos. Haz que merezcan la pena. 

— Pero es un matrimonio arreglado… y los niños….

— Matrimonio arreglado o no, Maui núnca ha traído a nadie a verme, a aparte de este insecto repugnante — Tamatoa siseó por el insulto pero no se atrevió a asomarse más de la cuenta—. Y mucho menos a alguien que considera una amiga. Él vino a hablar conmigo; no porque quisiera, sino porque era importante para tí. 

— No sé qué decir…

—No digas nada, a veces no es necesario. Quien tiene que aprender a hablar es él y tú debes aprender a escuchar, según me han contado — Moana le dio una sonrisa tímida y ella le guiñó un ojo—. No dejes que vuestras diferencias os dividan, hacedlas vuestras fortalezas y uniros para que estas igualen a vuestras debilidades. Así seréis imparables. 

Moana asintió con la garganta encogida. 

— Y cuida de él. Sé que él piensa que no lo necesita pero se equivoca más de lo que parece.

—Lo haré — prometió.

— Así me gusta. Espero que podamos volver a vernos en un futuro — la abuela se inclinó hacia ella cerrando los ojos, Moana se incorporó lo suficiente como para que sus frentes y nariz chocaran. Al abrir los ojos ella ya había desaparecido. 

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar?— preguntó Tamatoa sacando la cabeza. Moana permaneció en silencio hasta que su respiración se reguló y dijo con voz queda:

— Creo que me ha dado su bendición… 

— Bueno, felicidades, supongo — la sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara y le miró con alegría.

— Gracias. 

En ese momento Maui entró por el agujero de la concha con un montón de hojas debajo de su brazo. Pasó de largo por debajo de las patas de Tamatoa y subió por una pendiente de arena hasta lo que se suponía que era un segundo piso quedando a la altura de los ojos del crustáceo. Moana se acercó al borde del caparazón y el enorme cangrejo le acercó una de sus pinzas para que ella se colgara y poder llegar a él. Una vez sus pies tocaron tierra ella corrió hacia él y le abrazó. Maui se quedó petrificado por el gesto pero correspondió al abrazo con cariño una vez se recuperó de la impresión.

— La abuela ha venido a verme — susurró en su oído, deshizo los brazos de alrededor de su cuello. Mini Maui le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y ella le sonrió, alzó la cabeza y miró al semidios—. Gracias, Maui. 

Él sonrió avergonzado, moviendo los hombros tímidamente. 

— De nada.

— Oh por favor, no cantes— ambos se giraron a ver a Tamatoa que miraba la escena con aburrimiento.

—¿Te sabes la canción? — Moana soltó una carcajada.

—¿Que si me la sé? ¿Sábes cuánto la ha cantado para aprenderse ese ridículo rap? ¿Y cuántas veces me nombra? cero — cruzó las pinzas apartando el rostro con una mueca. Moana y Maui se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Entonces el semidiós se arrodilló a un lado y comenzó a poner hojas y plantas en un pequeño agujero a un lado de la terraza de arena. 

— No podemos encender un fuego aquí pero no creo que tengas frío — susurró con suavidad. Moana se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarle. Él se había tomado muchas molestias por ella. Cuando terminaron se tumbó de lado en su pequeño e improvisado lecho. Maui se sentó junto a ella apoyando la espalda en la pared, Moana aprovechó para usar su pierna de almohada. Este tipo de intimidad entre ellos era nueva e inexperta, pero bienvenida. 

— Tamatoa y yo hemos estado hablando — Maui tarareó para dar a entender que la estaba escuchando—. Me ha explicado por qué no querías que la abuela se enterara de, ya sabes.

— Nuestro compromiso.

—Sí, eso… yo… no sabía que los humanos y los semidioses no podían tener hijos — Maui la miró con una ceja alzada.

— Tampoco es que fuera muy importante. Es algo que asimilé muchos siglos atrás. 

— ¿Cómo que no es importante? ¿No hubieras querido…? ya sabes…— el suspiro se escuchó en toda la cueva.

—No, no lo había pensado. Mi presencia en tu vida sólo iba a durar el tiempo que tú quisieras y cómo tú quisieras. Me casé contigo para darte una oportunidad para decidir, núnca se me pasó por la cabeza que pudieras elegirme a mí. En algún momento de tu vida, en tu isla o en tus viajes, encontrarás a alguien y querrás empezar una familia. Yo quería darte esa oportunidad, no quitártela. 

Moana se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle.

—¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— Soy Maui, mi deber es haceros felices. Yo soy más que feliz de haberme casado contigo si con eso consigues una vida mejor. Una vida como tú deseas vivirla. Yo perdí la esperanza de tener una familia hace mucho, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí — inconscientemente acarició un mechón de su pelo, frotando las hebras oscuras entre sus dedos. 

— Tú eres parte de mi familia, Maui, y jamás podré agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. 

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. Si tuviera que elegir a una persona entre todos los mortales me casaría contigo otra vez. 

Moana se rió. 

—Eres de lo peor.

— Soy Maui— le guiñó el ojo señalándole con el índice y chasqueando la lengua ruidosamente. 

Disfrutaron de unos momentos en silencio donde Maui se entretuvo peinando su revoltosa cabellera y pasando los dedos entre sus rizos distraídamente. 

— Tamatoa me contó también por qué os peleasteis— Maui bufó—. No voy a ponerme del lado de nadie. Él es un bichejo aterrador y caníbal que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno… pero habéis pasado cientos de años enfadados porque no habéis hablado de lo que ocurrió. 

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que dé otro discurso? ¿No ha sido suficiente con que le contara la verdad a la abuela? — comenzó a exaltarse gesticulando efusivamente con los brazos. En cualquier otra situación Moana habría cambiado de tema y dejado el asunto de lado pero era obvio que Maui se estaba esforzando por esconder algo. 

—¿Por qué querías venir a Lalotai, Maui? — le interrumpió. 

— Simplemente quería venir. 

— Es duro separarse de los amigos y más cuando hay una situación complicada de por medio. Deberías hablar con él. 

Maui echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que chocó con la roca. Repitió la acción varias veces, pensativo, hasta que finalmente bajó la mirada hacia ella. 

—¿De verdad lo crees?

— Sí, creo que él te ha echado de menos también— se encogió de hombros—, a su modo. 

Moana alzó la cabeza para dejarle espacio suficiente para levantarse. Maui tardó un tiempo, replanteandoselo, pero finalmente se puso de pie. 

—Bueno… supongo que nos veremos en un rato… — dijo dubitativamente. 

— Ve, yo intentaré dormir. Es muy tarde ya— él asintió.

—Buenas noches, Moana—, se dio la vuelta. 

— Maui— le llamó rápidamente. Él se detuvo para mirarla por encima del hombro—. Dejame tu anzuelo.

—¿Qué?

— Te conozco, quiero una discusión pacífica. Dámelo. 

Maui chasqueó la lengua ofuscado y dejó el anzuelo junto a ella. Moana, con los ojos cerrados, se abrazó al hueso y lo atrajo hacia sí. 

—Buenas noches, Maui.

Maui la imitó con burla y poniendo caras mientras daba un salto cayendo justo en frente de la formación rocosa que formaba Tamatoa oculto en su caparazón. Seguramente haciéndose el dormido para devorarlos en su sueño. Suspiró, preparándose para el momento, y pateó con suavidad la superficie dorada. La enorme figura enterrada no tardó en resurgir respondiendo a su muda llamada. 

 

* * *

 

Se revolvió en su lecho de plantas intentando volver a su sueño pero una serie de estruendosos ronquidos terminó por despertarla. Bostezó sonoramente y se incorporó mirando a su alrededor. Estaba sóla y el anzuelo estaba junto a ella.

—¿Maui? — se alarmó. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia el borde para poder ver el resto de la cueva. La montaña que formaba el cuerpo de Tamatoa estaba medio enterrada y un muy dormido Maui estaba apoyado en el agujero que formaba la escondida cabeza del cangrejo. Moana sonrió y decidió bajar a su encuentro. Tuvo que escalar una de las enormes pinzas para llegar a él ya que Tamatoa los había envuelto en un corro con sus apéndices. Llegó a Maui y se arrodilló frente a él. Jamás le había visto dormir y debía admitir que no era como se esperaba; el semidiós dormía a pierna suelta con la cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo posíblemente doloroso y la boca abierta dejando salir un ronquido que se parecía más a un trueno. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar la sonrisa. Le miró dormir por unos interminables minutos, apenas tenía oportunidad para mirarle así cuando él estaba despierto. Ahora podía aprovechar para recorrer sus tatuajes y los detalles de la tinta de su cuerpo. Mini Moana estaba totalmente quieta en su saludo eterno y Mini Maui sostenía el cielo con sus manos. Creyó verle parpadear pero pensó que habría sido su imaginación. Estas semanas juntos había disfrutado muchísimo. No sólo por poder estar en su amado mar y por saciar su sed de aventuras. sino por su querido nuevo compañero de viajes. Con la noticia de su boda y sus crecientes responsabilidades creyó que había perdido esto para siempre ¿pero ahora? Ahora tenía claro que Maui no iba a ser una cadena que la atara a la isla sino el viento que soplara sus velas. Él había sido, es y sería siempre una parte fundamental de sus viajes y su vida. Esos dos años sin verle habían dolido como una herida abierta cada segundo y, aunque siempre creyó que era por haber hecho daño a su amigo, se había percatado que lo que le dolía era su falta en su día a día. Su sonrisa, sus canciones, sus bromas, su apoyo, sus peleas y estupideces. Lo había echado de menos todo. Su buen humor había mermado dejándola en un estado vacío y melancólico. Se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos para llegar a él, se inclinó ligeramente y sacudió su hombro con suavidad. 

—Despierta— dijo con una sonrisa. Maui se quejó en voz alta retorciéndose en el sitio. Ella se rió en voz baja—. Maui, arriba. Ya es de día.

— ¿Eh? — miró a su alrededor con los ojos adormecidos y entornados hasta que se enfocaron en ella—. ¿Moana?

— Ya es de día, tenemos que irnos.

— Ya… sí… — bostezó y se frotó la cara—. ¿Dónde está mi anzuelo? 

— Donde lo dejaste, no puedo cargar con él. 

—Hmm— asintió con un gruñido. Se puso de pie colocándose las manos en las caderas y doblando la espalda y la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que crujió—. Ugh, ha sido una mala postura para dormir. 

Saltó una de las pinzas de Tamatoa y se perdió en la cueva de camino a recuperar su querido anzuelo mágico.

Moana le vio partir con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Algo captó su mirada y se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con Tamatoa. Sin poder evitarlo dio un brinco hacia atrás con un grito. 

—Buenos días a tí también— dijo aburrido.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída.

—Sí, me di cuenta — movió las cejas de arriba a abajo con una mirada cómplice. Moana abrió y cerró la boca por la insinuación.

— No de esa forma— exclamó.

— Estáis casados, no es ilegal que mires la mercancía— le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Eres imposible!— gritó con el rostro totalmente rojo por la vergüenza.

—Dejad las peleas para otro momento, tenemos prisa— dijo Maui reapareciendo con su anzuelo.

—¿Os vais ya? ¿Tan pronto? — Maui se apoyó en su pinza.

—No te preocupes, vendré a verte.

— Muero de la emoción— dijo con aburrimiento. Maui negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada golpeando el puño contra la pinza repetidas veces antes de alejarse caminando hacia el agujero de la concha.

— Nos veremos pronto. 

— Me alegro de que arreglárais vuestras diferencias— Tamatoa bajó la cabeza para encontrar a Moana sonriéndole con las manos en las caderas. 

— Eso tardará años — apartó la cabeza con una mueca pero sus ojos volvieron a ella—. Pero no ha sido un mal comienzo. 

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa. 

—Para ser una humana… no estás tan mal. 

— Eso casi ha sonado como un cumplido.

—Sí, es cierto, será mejor que te vayas antes de que nos arrepintamos de todo esto. 

— Vendré a visitarte — apremió mientras corría tras Maui.

Si Tamatoa respondió se perdió en la distancia. 

—Estabas tardando, ya estaba a punto de ir a por tí— dijo Maui en medio del camino con el anzuelo sobre su hombro. 

—Estaba despidiéndome de Tamatoa. ¿Fueron las cosas bien ayer? — Maui se encogió de hombros con un “meh”. Moana no insistió—. ¿Por donde salimos? Había uno de esos tubos de agua frente a la guarida.

—No creo que vaya a volver a usar uno de esos si puedo evitarlo— con un movimiento alzó el anzuelo y se transformó en águila. 

— Esta solución me gusta aún menos— el animal rodó los ojos y se agachó frente a ella—. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que yo…? 

— Venga, será divertido.

— No sé si es buena idea — Maui imitó a una gallina y Moana infló el pecho. Con una mueca decidida dio un brinco y pasó una pierna por encima de las alas.

— ¿Lista?— Moana se retorció en el sitio moviendo las caderas en busca de una mejor posición. 

— Creo que sí. 

—Bien, agárrate fuerte— clavó los tobillos a los costados y se aferró a su cuello con desesperación. 

Jadeó de la  impresión cuando Maui extendió sus imponentes alas y con un par de aleteos emprendió el vuelo subiendo a una gran velocidad hasta su cielo oceánico. A medida que se acercaban su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza en sus oídos y su respiración se agitó por el pánico

—¡Maui! — gritó, sus rodillas temblaban a los costados del halcón chocando con sus costillas. Al ver el agua a apenas escasos metros cerró los ojos y enterró la cabeza en las plumas. La sensación de frío la embargó cuando el agua los engulló. Pronto escuchó el chasquido de Maui cambiando y una superficie tersa la empujó hacia arriba con rapidez. A los pocos segundos salieron del agua con un chapoteo. Moana abrió la boca aspirando con fuerza. A su lado el tiburón se transformó en humano otra vez sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar el pelo de su cara. 

Inmediatamente el mar los agarró y los arrastró a la orilla con suavidad. Maui se levantó primero y la agarró del brazo para ayudarla a incorporarse. 

—¿Estás bien? 

—Eso ha sido— jadeó recuperando el aliento, lo miró con ojos abiertos sorprendidos—, eso ha sido ¡increíble! 

Saltó en el sitio con excitación. 

—Estaba algo nerviosa pero ha sido increíble ¡Me ha encantado! Ya comprendo por qué te gusta tanto volar. Es mágico ¿podemos repetirlo? — le miró extasiada. Maui alzó una ceja y se rió.

—Claro, cuando quieras — le guiñó un ojo chasqueando la lengua. Moana saltó de alegría. Había pasado miedo, estaba asustada, pero esos segundos de vuelo habían sido una de las cosas más emocionantes que había vivido. 

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? — preguntó de camino a la canoa.

— Ahora — la miró—, te llevo a casa.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ La abuela de Maui, que aparece en este capítulo, es Hina según el Artbook Oficial de Moana y dibujado por Bill Schwab. Me gustó tanto el personaje y la idea que tuve que añadirla. ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/df1c2136ded443754622c5016a7a940f/tumblr_inline_omjvg5zYxo1r7da56_540.png)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado a mi hermano kiwi (neozelandes) J. Meses atrás decidí hacerme un tatuaje la próxima vez que visitara a mi marido y a mi hermano en NZ y él me dio un montón de enlaces e información que me sirvieron mucho para este capítulo. Espero que os guste, gracias, big bro! 
> 
> Puede que sea el capítulo más largo de todos, el siguiente será más corto. Leed las notas finales para referencias, fuentes e información.

 

Moana dio una patada al coco que acababa de caer de la palmera y este cayó limpiamente en la cesta que llevaba en brazos. La dejó junto al grupo encargado de pelarlos y tejer las redes y se marchó camino a la playa para inspeccionar cómo iba la pesca de la mañana. Las canoas aún no habían vuelto del mar, podía ver las velas a lo lejos en la línea del horizonte. Se sentó en la arena disfrutando de la brisa marina y se quitó la corona de flores, acariciando distraídamente los pétalos con los dedos. Pua se sentó con ella, una presencia constante en su vida. Había pasado de un pequeño cerdito tímido a todo un gran ejemplar en estos largos años, apenas había podido ver la diferencia a medida que compartían sus días. 

Su padre se había reunido con ella tres días después de que llegara de su último viaje con Maui, su aventura en Lalotai. Habían hablado sobre sus intenciones de retirarse para darle el mando a ella como jefa oficial de Motunui. Por supuesto con sus merecidos descansos para futuras aventuras en las que Tui se encargaría de todo en su ausencia. Ausencias que, supuso Moana, se harían más cortas a medida que los años pasaban hasta que finalmente sólo fuera capaz de viajar en situaciones puntuales y, posiblemente, con parte de su pueblo en busca de un nuevo hogar. Pero para ello tendría que empezar a cumplir las tradiciones para tal nivel social y eso implicaba el temido y doloroso  _ malu _ . Había pasado las últimas semanas pensando en motivos y en significados, debían ser una muestra de su vida pasada, presente y futura. Una muestra del rumbo que había tomado su vida. Su padre había pasado por ello, y su padre antes que él y así en una larga dinastía de jefes. No quería ser la primera  _ telefua _ de su familia. 

Llevó la mano a su colgante y sacó el pequeño anzuelo mirando los detalles con cuidado. No hacía falta; había aprendido cada grabado hace meses atrás pero se sentía agusto y en paz cada vez que se tomaba un tiempo para admirar el trabajo de su amigo. 

—Le pediré a mis padres que hagan de  _ solo _ — le dijo a Pua, el cerdo la miró comprensiblemente—. Espero que también estés ahí conmigo — él asintió convencido. 

Las canoas llegaron a tierra una hora después y Moana revisó el estado de la pesca y habló con los pescadores. Ahora que la magia de Maui cuidaba de la isla era algo un poco ridículo para hacer pero aún así quería tomarse su papel de jefa de la isla seriamente y seguir a rajatabla sus deberes como cabeza de la tribu. 

Una vez volvió a su tienda se fue a su baúl donde guardaba todos sus dibujos y grabados y sacó un carboncillo. Trabajó hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por el sueño con Pua junto a ella. 

 

* * *

 

—No es que no sean bonitos… — dijo el  _ tufuga ta tatau _ mirando los diseños que le había enseñado Moana.

—¿Cúal es el problema?

— Es más un diseño de  _ pe’a _ que de  _ malu _ , Moana —señaló las partes oscuras del dibujo—. Los  _ malu _ son más suaves y tienen menos detalles. Esto es demasiado para una joven. 

—Alepati, sé que eres el mejor tatuador de la isla y confío plenamente en tu opinión… pero realmente quiero este diseño— se acercó más a él y señaló el papel—. Quiero estos grabados en mis caderas, que sea como si el sol se estuviera poniendo.

— ¿Y qué representan estas marcas?

— Son alas, hay un enorme ave volando. Esta segunda fila aparecerá la isla, que representa a Motunui. En mis piernas quiero el mar. Esta son las mareas del norte —marcó con el índice una parte—, esta es la isla que hay a un día de aquí, junto a la franja de corales. Este es el arrecife. 

— ¿Sabes cuánto van a doler estos detalles?

— Eso es secundario. He pensado mucho estos diseños, es lo que deseo. 

— ¿Cuanto es mucho?— Moana se encogió de hombros.

—Un par de días. 

— Eso es… — exclamó, pero ella le interrumpió.

— Suficiente, es tiempo suficiente. 

El hombre suspiró a sabiendas que no iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión. Aún. 

— Tardará varias semanas en hacerse, espero que lo entiendas.  

Ella asintió.

—Empezaré mañana —Moana apartóla mirada pensativa. 

—¿No podemos dejarlo para pasado mañana? Tengo cosas que terminar antes de pasar tanto tiempo tatuandome.

—Está bien, voy a encargarme personalmente—Moana sonrió alegremente.

—Gracias.

Esa misma tarde habló con sus padres de su decisión de hacerse finalmente el  _ malu _ y les pidió ser su  _ solo _ . A la mañana siguiente llamó a Maui y este apareció en el horizonte horas después con su habitual buen humor, bromas y risas. Moana no le contó sobre su intención de tatuarse, sólo le dijo que iba a estar un par de semanas sin llamar y que esperaba que él lo comprendiera. Con un suave empujón hombro con hombro Maui le dijo que todo estaba bien y se quedaron juntos hasta el anochecer. Apenas había desaparecido en el horizonte y ya le echaba de menos. 

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente se levantó al alba. El sol apenas había surgido en el horizonte cuando ella ya estaba en la orilla del mar. 

— Sé que hace mucho que no nos vemos, que no te llamo…— susurró apretando los puños a cada lado—. Pero pienso en tí en cada momento, te echo de menos y desearía poder verte y que estuvieras conmigo.

Cerró los ojos y se metió lentamente en el agua hasta que las olas acariciaron sus muslos por encima de la falda. Dejó que el cielo meciera su melena y el agua lamiera su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando notó la caricia en su mano y abrió los ojos con lentitud para ver a la enorme raya nadando a su alrededor con pereza. Sonrió, volvió a cerrar los ojos y alzó las manos para comenzar esa danza que su abuela le enseñó tantos años atrás. Dejó que las olas guiaran su cuerpo y le dieran el ritmo. La música del mar era quien dirigía sus manos y movía sus pies, quien cantaba a su oído y le contaba historias sobre leyendas olvidadas. 

Al realizar los últimos movimientos volvió a sentir la caricia del animal y con una sonrisa subió los brazos al cielo moviendo las muñecas por última vez antes de abrir los ojos. Estaba sóla. El sol estaba frente a ella, asomándose en la línea que dividía el cielo y el mar. Buscó con la mirada a su alrededor pero cualquier figura que la hubiera acompañado había desaparecido. Acarició la superficie del mar y llevó la palma húmeda a su corazón. Ya estaba preparada. 

 

* * *

 

Sina volvió con otro cuenco con agua limpia y se sentó junto a Tui que agarraba la mano de su hija con fuerza. Con un pequeño trapo limpio su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sudor.

—¿Mama?

—Shh, ya estoy de vuelta ¿cómo está?— preguntó a Tui.

— Está bien, es fuerte.

—¿No es demasiado? Ha pasado dos semanas ¿cuánto le queda para terminar?

— Yo sólo estoy siguiendo los diseños que ella me dio— dijo Alepati—. Ya le advertí que iba a ser difícil pero ella insistió.

—Estoy aquí y estoy bien— se quejó ella con voz dura. 

—Estamos terminando la pierna izquierda, luego sólo habrá que repetir el mismo patrón en la derecha.

—¿Otras dos semanas? — esta vez la voz de Moana tembló.

—Quizás tres o cuatro si quieres las caderas bien hechas — Alepati alzó más la tela que la cubría hasta que toda la pierna quedó al descubierto hasta su cadera, cubriendo su modestia con cuidado. Moana volvió a gemir por el dolor cuando la aguja se clavó en su piel. 

— Puedes dejar eso para otra ocasión — susurró su padre palmeando su mano con dulzura.

—No, no creo que tenga valor de repetirlo en un futuro si lo dejo pasar y lo quiero acabado— se quedaron todos en silencio unos minutos hasta que Tui volvió a hablar.

—Podrías al menos tomarte unos días de descanso, vas a enfermar si sigues así. 

—No, quiero terminarlo cuanto antes.

Sina y Tui se miraron con impotencia. 

 

—Hemos terminado por hoy — Alepati mojó la tela en agua y limpió la hinchada piel empapada de ceniza y sangre con profesionalidad. Moana gimió cuando el agua calmó la irritación de sus heridas. Alepati era el mejor tatuador de la isla con varios aprendices a su cargo. Su taller estaba en una terraza junto a su casa para que todos en la isla pudieran ver cómo hacía su trabajo y a los valientes que se habían atrevido a pedir un tatuaje. 

Jadeó al incorporarse sobre sus codos por el roce de la esterilla del suelo con sus piernas. Ni si quiera se atrevió a mirarla por miedo de ver la cantidad de sangre que la estaba cubriendo. Tui estaba ahí inmediatamente para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Sina se arrodilló a su lado para atar la falda en su sitio y evitar incidentes. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada y traspuesta Moana le habría pedido que la dejara caer y le prendiera fuego. Una vez acomodada Sina se levantó y se apartó para que Tui la ayudara a caminar de regreso a su tienda. En cuanto sus muslos tatuados y en carne viva se rozaron Moana dio un grito ahogado y sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerla. Tui la agarró a tiempo antes de que cayera. 

—¿Estas bien, Moana?— preguntó Sina acariciando la cara húmeda de sudor de su hija.

—Sí, sí… sólo… déjame…— respiró y aspiró un par de veces intentando calmar el ardor y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza 

—Esto es ridículo — murmuró Tui a su lado. Con un brusco movimiento agarró a su hija en brazos. Sina gritó su nombre y Moana volvió a jadear por el dolor—. Voy a llevarte a tu cama para que descanses, así llegaremos antes.

—Gracias — susurró Moana contra su cuello. No supo si era el hecho de que el dolor estaba menguando o lo cansada que estaba pero se durmió antes de siquiera llegar a su casa. 

 

* * *

 

—Buenas tardes, Alepati— dijo Sina al llegar a la tienda con un coco lleno de agua limpia como lo había hecho cada día desde que Moana comenzó el  _ malu _ . 

—Buenas tardes, señora— respondió él mezclando los pigmentos arrodillado frente a la esterilla a la espera de la llegada de la joven.

Sina le ayudó a prepararlo todo hablando animadamente sobre las últimas colectas y los tapices que habían creado esta última primavera. Cuando Tui llegó tiempo después Sina comenzó a preocuparse; Moana siempre era la primera en estar allí. Se levantaba muy temprano sin importarle el dolor de las sesiones pasadas para completar sus tareas mañaneras como jefa y así poder tener un almuerzo temprano y llegar pronto para seguir con su sesión de tatuajes. Sina y Tui solían llegar después, tiempo que aprovechaba Moana para hablar con Alepati sobre molestias o formas de aliviar algún tipo especial de dolor. 

—¿Moana aún no ha llegado? — preguntó Tui mirando a Sina con preocupación. 

—No — respondió ella—. Voy a ir a buscarla, veré si está en su tienda.

— Estaré aquí por si viene, no te preocupes ¿vale? Se habrá retrasado. 

A pesar de las palabras de Tui no pudo evitar caminar agitadamente poblado abajo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su hija tenía la respiración agitada. Moana había vivido toda su vida en la casa familiar pero una vez contrajo matrimonio erigieron otra para ella y Maui. La echaban de menos pero sabían que su hija necesitaba un lugar propio y la casa de sus padres se estaba haciendo pequeña. 

—¿Moana? — preguntó en voz alta. No hubo respuesta—. Moana, soy mamá, voy a entrar.

Apartó el tapiz de la puerta para asomarse y exhaló al ver a su hija tumbada en su lecho con Pua sentado a su lado. El cerdo la miró y se levantó dejandole un hueco al lado de su hija. Sina se arrodilló junto a ella y tocó su frente húmeda. 

—Oh Moana— jadeó, se puso de pie y corrió fuera de la tienda. 

 

—Sólo es un poco de fiebre — dijo el curandero—. Es normal recaer en este tipo de ocasiones. Sólo necesita descansar y tomarlo con calma.

—¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer? — preguntó Sina junto al lecho acariciando el cabello de su hija. 

— Puedo preparar unos remedios pero sólo será para que no empeore. Si quiere reponerse deberá descansar.

—Muchas gracias por venir tan rápido — Tui inclinó la cabeza agradecido.

—Lamento no poder hacer más. Voy a preparar el remedio y estaré aquí tan pronto como pueda.

— Muchas gracias— dijo Sina antes de que se fuera. Tui se arrodilló a su lado y acarició la mano de su hija unos instantes antes de mirar a su mujer.

—Voy a hablar con Alepati para detener esto.

—No, papá— susurró Moana desde el lecho.

—Moana, esto es ridículo. Nadie va a degradarte por no haber terminado tu tatuaje, estás haciendo un  _ Pe’a _ no un  _ malu _ . Es demasiado.

—Es mi decisión. Es mi tatuaje, deseo poder terminar esto— Tui suspiró a sabiendas que si no pudo alejarla del mar no podría alejarla de nada que ella quisiera.

—Está bien, pero no habrá más tatuajes hasta que te mejores ¿me oyes? Y no hay nada más que hablar. Aún sigo siendo la máxima autoridad en la isla y tu padre— Moana sonrió a sabiendas que bajo el tono autoritario sólo estaba un preocupado padre.

—Lo sé, papá. Descansaré unos días.

—Bien, voy a hablar con Alepati ¿estaréis bien? 

— Me quedaré con ella un tiempo y esperaré por sus medicinas.

Tui apretó con suavidad el hombro de su mujer antes de salir. Pua tomó su lugar apoyando la cabeza en la palma de Moana. Ella le acarició distraídamente.

—Nos tenías muy preocupados, Moana.

—Lo siento. Sólo quería terminar esto cuanto antes. 

— No hay prisa, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras. 

—Ya — la mirada de Moana se perdió en un rincón de la habitación. Sina la siguió y se encontró con el extraño calendario que marcaban los días de la visita de Maui. Había un registro diario de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que Moana le había llamado, una fea equis tachada con saña con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que alguna había atravesado la tela.

—¿Por qué no le llamas?

—¿Hm?

— A Maui, si le echas de menos deberías llamarle.

— No sé de qué me hablas — Moana se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al tapiz y cerró los ojos. Su madre se quedó a su lado acariciándole el pelo y susurrando frases de consuelo. 

 

* * *

 

Moana cogió el plátano de la cesta, lo peló, quitó la punta y se la dio a Pua que devoró con esmero. Su madre, sentada a su lado, terminó el suyo y le tiró la cáscara que también comió gustosamente.

—Mañana quiero continuar con el tatuaje— dijo pasivamente pero con dureza. Sina, que iba a coger otra pieza de fruta dudó unos instantes.

—¿Ya? Sólo han pasado cinco días, Moana. Espera un par de semanas.

—No, estoy lista, ya he descansado y quiero acabar cuanto antes— miró hacia abajo para ver la tinta en su muslo asomando por el borde de su falda. 

— ¿No hay nada que pueda decir para hacerte cambiar de idea? — por unos instantes la mirada de Moana parpadeó de nuevo hacia el muro con el tapiz, luego volvió a mirar a su tatuaje.

—No. Está decidido.

 

* * *

 

El sol estaba apareciendo cuando Sina se despertó. Se inclinó para besar a Tui con suavidad, le peinó el cabello fuera de la cama y se levantó. Al salir al exterior se encontró con los primeros pescadores que iban camino a la orilla. Les saludo con una sonrisa y pasó de largo. Lenta pero segura subió la montaña hasta que la columna de rocas apareció frente a ella. Se aproximó a la pila de madera con una roca y se agachó para poder manejarse mejor. Al cabo de unos minutos el humo salió de la yesca. Se puso en pie mirando el horizonte unos largos minutos y bajó la montaña dispuesta a empezar el día. No dejaría a su hija sufrir más en silencio. 

 

* * *

 

Moana ahogó un grito apretando la mano de su padre con fuerza. Ahora yacía de lado de cara a sus padres mientras las incisiones estaban ahora clavándose en su cadera izquierda formando lo que iba a ser el sol que amanecía por encima de su falda. Su madre estaba junto a su padre con Pua en su regazo mirándola con tristeza. El tatuador dio un golpe un poco más brusco y el punzón se clavó con fuerza haciéndola gritar. Sina apretó los ojos con fuerza y le limpió la cara con cariño dándole palabras de consuelo. 

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó otro grito sobrevolando por encima de la copa de los árboles. El tatuador dejó de trabajar y todos alzaron la mirada para ver a un enorme pájaro aparecer frente a ellos. En cuanto el ave estuvo a una distancia cercana cambió en el aire y cayó al suelo en forma de un enorme semidios. 

—Maui — jadeó Moana viéndolo a través de las hebras de su desordenada que habían escapado de su moño—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No te he llamado.

Maui se acercó a la terraza con paso firme y mirándola como si la viera por primera vez. 

— Le he llamado yo — dijo Sina a su lado duramente.

—¿Por qué? — ella giró el rostro con brusquedad para mirarla con la cara en una mueca de sorpresa.

Ella la ignoró y dejó a Pua en el suelo para levantarse. Tui se levantó también, soltando su mano, para saludar al recién llegado. 

—Nos alegra tenerte aquí — Maui asintió dándoles un rápido vistazo para luego volver a enfocar su vista en ella—. Está haciendo su  _ malu _ y no atenderá a razones.

Maui soltó una suave carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuando lo ha hecho? — se acercó a Moana dejando el anzuelo en el suelo y doblando las piernas se dejó caer con un tan fuerte golpe que hizo que el resto de presentes rebotara. Una vez sentado presentó la mano frente a ella. Moana le miró con la boca abierta, primero a su mano y luego de vuelta a él repetidas veces. Tras unos momentos más de indecisión tomó la mano que le ofrecían y volvió a colocarse de lado para que el tatuador pudiera seguir su trabajo. 

—Deberías haberme avisado— le susurró. Tui y Sina sonrieron cuando ambos comenzaron a hablar entre susurros, como si fueran las dos únicas personas en la sala. Moana se veía algo molesta pero tan aliviada a la vez que Sina no podía sentir nada más que orgullo por haber podido ayudar así a su hija. Sin querer molestar su silenciosa conversación ambos padres abandonaron el lugar con una sonrisa. 

— Al contrario— siguió Maui—, es muy valiente por tu parte. Yo tengo muchos tatuajes pero ninguno ha dolido cuando ha salido. 

—¿No duelen? — Moana tragó, le era difícil hablar. 

—¡Nah! — hizo un ademán despreocupado con la otra mano—. Sólo siento un cosquilleo. No ha sido la primera vez que me he levantado con un tatuaje nuevo— Mini Maui asintió totalmente de acuerdo. Moana se rió y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Automáticamente Maui acarició su mejilla con el pulgar con suavidad para limpiarla.

—No sabes cuanto te envidio ahora mismo— ambos se rieron. 

— Mira — se inclinó mirando a su alrededor como si no quisiera que nadie mas escuchara lo que iba a decir a continuación—, esto hay que celebrarlo. Cuando termines los tatuajes cogemos una canoa y desaparecemos unos días.

— Creo que necesitaré un tiempo para recuperarme— murmuró indecisa. Maui se incorporó por la sorpresa.

—¿Quién eres tú? Moana de Motunui habría salido corriendo en este mismo instante a Lalotai a darle una paliza a un par de murciélagos gigantes. Incluso me habría exigido secuestrar al  _ tufuga ta tatau _ para poder continuar tatuándose allí. 

El mismo tatuador tuvo que detener el trabajo unos instantes, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa, cuando Moana empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. 

—Quizás pudiéramos pedirle que le hiciera un par de tatuajes a Tamatoa.

— ¿A Tamatoa? — hizo un gesto con la mano negándolo—. Se lo comería al primer golpe del cincel. 

— Ahora que lo dices; si que me gustaría ir a Lalotai. 

—Iré preparando el bote.

Moana enseñó los dientes con un chasquido de lengua por un golpe contundente, Maui apretó con más fuerza su mano. 

— ¿Cuánto le queda? — preguntó a Alepati. 

— Unas dos semanas, quizás sólo semana y media. Dependiendo si hay una infección y tenemos que parar otra vez. 

—¿Otra vez? — Maui miró a Moana con una ceja alzada. 

— Tuve fiebre hace unos días, nada importante. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo?

— Desde la última vez que nos vimos, más o menos— Maui abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Tanto?

— No te sorprendas, estoy segura que a lo largo de tu vida has visto a alguien que se ha tatuado más tiempo.

—Claro que sí — apartó el pelo de su cara y volvió a secar su rostro—, pero eran temidos guerreros adultos que terminaron llorando como bebés al segundo día. 

— Debería sentirme orgullosa entonces.

—Claro que sí, eres la segunda en mi lista de “tíos duros”, después de mí— le guiñó un ojo, entonces mini Maui le golpeó el pecho y se cruzó de brazos dando golpecitos con el pie—. Vale, después de nosotros dos.

Moana negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua por otro mal pinchazo.

—Esta zona es muy sensible— se disculpó Alepati.

— Las he tenido peores— recordó con un estremecimiento cuán doloroso había sido hacer sus muslos internos. 

— ¿Son de pierna entera? — preguntó Maui mirando hacia sus piernas cubiertas por la tela. 

— De rodillas hasta la mitad de la cintura— Alepati casi parecía decirlo con orgullo y alabanza. Maui asintió con comprensión dando un silbido de asombro. Moana ahogó un grito y se llevó la mano de Maui a la frente, apretando el puño con fuerza para evitar retorcerse o gritar. 

Maui se tumbó lentamente a su lado sin apartar la mano de ella. 

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, princesa.

— Duele.

—Lo sé… — con la mano libre apartó un par de mechones de su cara pasandolos por detrás de su oreja—. Pero esto acabará pronto y una vez que estés totalmente curada y con esos preciosos tatuajes en la canoa te vas a sentir mucho mejor. Vas a dejar a todo el mundo boquiabiertos. Lo has conseguido conmigo y eso que es imposible.

—Que honor — se burló entre dientes. 

—Oh vamos ¿por qué atacas siempre a mi orgullo? — él siguió hablando. Hablaba y hablaba y contaba historias, preguntaba absurdeces y relataba mitos y leyendas con finales imposibles y dramáticamente alterados. Sabía que era un pobre remedio contra el dolor pero al menos intentaría alejar sus pensamientos de la aguja clavándose en su piel. 

— Me gustó volar— soltó Moana tiempo después. Maui sonrió.

— Genial ¿eh? te lo dije. 

— ¿Podríamos volver a hacerlo algún día? 

— Claro que sí, vamos a dejar a todo Motunui con la boca abierta mientras volamos sobre ellos. 

—No sé si sería buena idea aquí, mi padre te desplumaría como a un pollo. 

—Seguro que si lo prueba acaba por gustarle— la imagen mental de su padre volando en el gigantesco animal le trajo una serie de carcajadas. 

Las risas fallaron tras otra abrasión de dolor, jadeando entre dientes. Volvió a jadear cuando la tela húmeda volvió a recorrer su cara. Se mordió los labios intentando evitar que cualquier otro quejido saliera de su boca. 

—Ey, ey, no muerdas, vas a hacerte daño— Maui pasó un dedo por su boca rozando sus dientes que se clavaban en su carne. Moana le soltó una dura mirada. Un labio mordido no era nada comparado con una aguja atravesándole la piel una y otra vez. Él rodó los ojos.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más el tatuador se detuvo secando y limpiando la tinta y la sangre de la piel de su costado.

—Hemos terminado por hoy— les avisó. Moana dio un largo suspiro de alivio. Maui se incorporó a su lado arrodillándose junto a ella. Moana agarró su falda con una mano y se puso de pie ayudada por su amigo. Siseó cuando la tela rozó sus heridas abiertas.

— Será mejor que te ates la falda a bajo nivel— Alepati se levantó y rebuscó en sus pertenencias en un rincón mientras Moana se arreglaba sostenida por Maui. Una vez ella estaba lista él le tendió al semidiós un paquete hecho con hojas de palma.

—Es para las infecciones— le dijo Moana a Maui al ver que iba a preguntar—. Muchas gracias, Alepati. Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta entonces, Moana. 

Al dar el primer paso su mirada se emborronó y dio un traspié. 

—Ey— exclamó Maui agarrándola por el brazo para que no cayera. 

—Estoy bien, estoy bien — tragó con fuerza intentando controlar la respiración. 

—Tómalo con calma, Mo, no hay prisa ninguna — se inclinó colocándole una mano en su espalda para reconfortarla. Cuando consiguió calmar el dolor le dio un par de palmas en el pecho a Maui para dejarle claro que estaba bien. Él se agachó a recoger su anzuelo y caminaron juntos hasta llegar al escalón de la terraza y él se apresuró para bajar y le tendió el brazo libre para ayudarla. Moana lo tomó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y bajó con cuidado a tierra seguida por Pua. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con que la llegada del semidios había llamado más la atención de la cuenta y unos pocos de la aldea habían dejado sus deberes para reunirse en torno a ellos. Para su sorpresa Maui les ignoró centrándose sólo en ella, ni siquiera había dicho nada por el hecho de que aún sostenía su brazo. Aunque Maui venía cada pocas semanas ellos habían mantenido sus visitas discretas en una parte alejada de la isla donde no hubiera nadie que pudiera molestarlos. Ella se había dicho a sí misma que era para mantener su amistad en privado y no estar acorralados por la congregación de sus fans. Así que ahora que Maui estaba en medio del poblado tenía todos los ojos fijos en él. 

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A casa, no creo que pueda hacer mucho más por hoy. 

Llevaban un par de metros cuando escucharon un par de voces tímidas llamando a sus espaldas. Maui miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con tres chicas de ojos llorosos mirándole con fascinación.

—¿Sí? — dijo Maui con una gran sonrisa. Ellas dieron un par de risas histéricas y se acercaron a él con una actitud aparentemente tímida. 

— ¿Podrías… darnos un autógrafo?

Los hombros de Moana se hundieron visiblemente pero evitó soltar un suspiro. Habían tocado el punto débil de Maui: su orgullo. Durante todas estas semanas había tenido a sus padres para ayudarla a volver a casa tras su dura y dolorosa sesión de tatuajes pero hoy ellos la habían dejado en manos de Maui. Con el problema de que el semidiós tenía una gran debilidad por los halagos y por sus fans. Hoy tendría que volver sola a casa mientras él se quedaría firmando autógrafos, haciendo una haka, transformándose, contando historias o, simplemente, enseñando músculo para que la tribu aplaudiera lo magnífico que era. 

—Claro que sí, preciosa— les guiñó un ojo con soltura haciéndolas cuchichear nerviosas entre ellas—. Pero tendrá que ser esta noche durante la cena, ahora tengo que llevar a mi mujer a casa. No os importa ¿verdad?

Moana se volvió a mirarle bruscamente con la boca abierta pero Maui no la estaba mirando a ella, seguía con esa sonrisa imposible suya mirando a las chicas. Ellas parecieron impactadas unos instantes. La pregunta de Maui había sido hecha de forma bondadosa pero simple; si querían un autógrafo lo tendrían, pero cuando él quisiera. Si ellas no querían esperar podían irse sin él.

—Sí, claro, no hay problema. Muchas grácias.

—De nada— las niñas volvieron a reírse y pasaron junto a ellos.

—Hasta luego. Espero que te pongas bien pronto, Moana.

—Gracias, Arona, nos vemos luego chicas. 

Una vez se fueron Maui centró de nuevo toda su atención a ella. Pua agarró el tapiz con los dientes apartándolo para poder dejarla pasar sin problemas. Maui lo corrió de la puerta, dejándola abierta para tener luz en el interior, y entró tras ella en el pequeño espacio. 

Moana se tumbó de lado con cuidado en su lecho y desató la falda bajándola unos centímetros lentamente, siseando cuando la tela, por la sangre, sudor y tinta, se cogía a su piel. Maui dejó el anzuelo en un rincón y se arrodilló a su lado, teniéndole el pequeño paquete de hierbas que le había dado el tatuador. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? 

—No ¡ah! — jadeó. No importaba de qué forma pusiera la tela, en cuanto la soltara esta volvía a la herida y necesitaba las dos manos para aplicarse el ungüento—. Quizás.

Maui se arrastró lo suficiente como para quedar más cerca y cogió con cuidado el tejido para apartarlo y dejarle sitio libre para poder trabajar. 

—Gracias.

— De nada. Está bastante hinchado.

—Los he tenido peores. Apenas podía andar cuando me tatué los muslos, cada roce era una tortura. ¡Pua no!— Moana apartó al cerdo con el brazo. El pequeño animal era atraído por el olor de las hierbas de la crema.

Maui se rió.

—Bicho estúpido.

Una vez terminado de aplicarse la medicina la tiró a una cesta y se recostó apoyando la cabeza en su codo. 

—Maui— dijo con indecisión. El semidios respondió con un ademán con la cabeza—. Gracias por lo de antes, ya sabes, por no dejarme tirada por tus fans. 

— No podía hacerte eso, tu eres mi fan número uno— Moana se rió sin saber cuándo o cómo se había ganado ese título. 

—Qué gran honor. Soy Moana de Motunui, fan número uno de Maui el semidios del cielo y del mar cambiaformas.

—Y héroe de todos, siempre se te olvida esa parte— le interrumpió, mini Maui asintió dándole la razón. Su estómago rugió en esos instantes de forma muy obvia y sonora y Moana soltó una carcajada terminada en un gemido cuando la herida en su costado quemó por la torsión.

—¿Estás bien? 

—Si, tienes fruta ahí, en la cesta junto al montón de tapices. 

La tienda era tan pequeña que lo único que tuvo que hacer Maui fue inclinarse para coger un par de piezas del interior. Le mostró un plátano por si tenía hambre pero ella negó con la cabeza: el dolor le hacía perder el apetito y el olor cobrizo tener un poco de nauseas. 

— Antes… con Arona y chicas…— comenzó, Maui la miró con una ceja alzada y un bocado de fruta en la boca—... me llamaste “tu mujer”. 

Maui frunció el ceño.

—Se supone que eso es lo que eres aquí. Sé que entre nosotros sólo somos amigos pero ellos…

—No, no — ella le interrumpió—, no estoy molesta ni nada. Es sólo que me gustó cuando lo dijiste... Sé que es una tontería, no sé en qué estoy pensando. Es el dolor el que habla. 

Maui había tragado la pieza de frutas y la miraba con una tierna media sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar cuando una tercera voz se unió a ellos.

—Hola chicos— dijo Sina desde la puerta—, he venido a ver cómo te ha ido la sesión de hoy.

—Hola, mamá. Todo bien. 

—¿Te has puesto ya la medicina?

—Sí, sin problemas — Sina le sonrió con un asentimiento y miró al semidiós.

—Me temo que el pueblo se ha corrido la voz de que estás aquí y me veo obligada a pedirte que te quedes esta noche para una gran cena. No dejan de hablar de lo fantástico que es tener a Maui de vuelta y de que deben celebrar en agradecimiento por las buenas cosechas y pescas de estos últimos años. 

—Me encantan los banquetes en mi honor— infló el pecho con aires de grandeza.

— Espero que no sea demasiado que te pidamos quedarte unos días.

—¡Mamá!

Maui y Sina se miraron unos instantes ignorando el grito indignado de Moana. Sí, era cierto que la aldea estaba excitada con su visita pero ella era su madre y había estado preocupada por ella. Sabía que Maui, como mejor amigo y confidente le haría las cosas más fáciles.

—Tenía pensado quedarme hasta que Moana terminara su tatuaje — ella giró su cara para mirarle con estupefacción— ¿Qué? No tengo nada que hacer y me encantaría verlos cuando los termines—, volvió a mirar a Sina—. Si tenéis un sitio donde pueda quedarme y no os importa, por supuesto. 

— Claro que no nos importa— exclamó emocionada, entonces se detuvo pensativa—. Iba a decir que te podías quedar con Moana dado que el resto de la tribu sabe sobre vuestro matrimonio pero esta tienda es demasiado pequeña para que podáis descansar a gusto. No contigo herida. 

—Maui puede transformarse, mamá. Puede hacerse del tamaño de un escarabajo. No será un problema. 

—Si estás segura está decidido. Voy a decírselo a Tui. ¿Estarás bien para cenar en la tienda común, Moana?

— Si, sólo necesito descansar un par de horas más. Estaremos allí.

Con una última sonrisa y una despedida Sina les dejó a solas. 

 

* * *

 

Moana jadeó y apretó la frente contra el puño de Maui. Este apartó el cabello de su cara con un par de dedos para poder limpiarla con el paño. 

—Sólo un poco más, Mo— susurró dejando la tela y acariciándole el hombro con el pulgar un par de veces. 

—Eso dijistes ayer— gruñó mirándole con odio.

—Y antes de ayer— recordó Alepi distraídamente.

— ¿Y tú de qué parte estás?— Maui se volvió hacia él con una mueca furiosa. 

Su atención volvió a ella cuando más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y apretó los puños para no retorcerse. Maui había permanecido en la isla con ella por toda una semana, acompañándola a cada momento y yendo con ella a todas las sesiones de tatuaje. Había estado a su lado casi veinticuatro horas al día, ignorando al resto del pueblo sólo para estar con ella. 

Cuando el llanto silencioso comenzó a aparecer Maui se quedó totalmente petrificado. Pua, a su lado, se quejó y miró a Maui y a Moana repetidas veces sin saber qué hacer. Se inclinó al lado de ella, que yacía boca abajo con la cara enterrada entre sus brazos y susurró en su oído palabras de consuelo. 

—No puedo— sollozó—, no puedo más. 

— Claro que puedes, llevas semanas haciendo esto. 

—Duele — se estremeció, Alepi estaba ya tan acostumbrado a estas situaciones que sabía que debía continuar su trabajo hasta que fuera el mismo tatuado quien le dijera lo contrario. 

—Sé que duele, pero vas a poder con ello. Si no puedes tú ¿quien lo hará? 

—¿Vas a darme un discurso ahora sobre cómo salvé el mundo? Por que eso dolía menos.

—No, ahora es cuando te digo que vas a terminarlo porque tú siempre terminas lo que empiezas, eres una chica fuerte y esto no va a poder contigo. 

—Pero…

—Moana— ella le miró con la cara cubierta de sudor y lágrimas, Maui le devolvió la mirada con total decisión—. Confío en tí, vas a terminar esto. Y cuando termines te cogeré y te llevaré lejos de aquí ¿me escuchas? Me da igual quien intente detenerme, voy a sacarte de la isla y te llevaré a donde quieras; a Lalotai, a Te Fiti, a mi saco de piedras hundido, a cualquier isla que elijas…

Moana comenzó a sollozar abiertamente.

—Hace semanas que no veo el mar — Maui le sonrió tristemente, mini Maui se asomó por una de las islas de su hombro con las comisuras hacia abajo en una mueca infeliz.

— Lo verás hoy — le prometió—, aunque tenga que llevarte en brazos. 

Moana soltó una risa ahogada por el llanto. 

—¿Promesa de Maui? 

— Promesa de Maui.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo susurrando entre ellos. Maui la consolaba y le hablaba de sus futuros viajes y futuras aventuras y Moana se debatía entre el llanto y la risa. 

Repentinamente Alepi se detuvo y se incorporó, Maui le miró con el ceño fruncido. 

—Está terminado — le miró con su rostro arrugado aburrido y dejó que la comisura de su boca se alzara en una sonrisa confirmativa. Maui gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto. Moana gritó de alegría golpeando la madera del suelo con los puños y los pies en señal de victoria. 

Maui le tendió la mano.

—Vamos, Mo — ella miró la mano con la boca abierta por la incertidumbre. Tras ese segundo de duda la agarró y Maui la alzó con el máximo cuidado que pudo. Con la mano libre ella aferró su falda en su sitio para que no cayera. 

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al mar. 

Antes de que ella pudiera agregar nada más Maui la impulsó hacia arriba y la agarró en brazos. Moana ahogó un grito de asombro al verse sentada sobre el enorme antebrazo del semidiós y pasó el brazo que no sostenía su falda por sus hombros para evitar caerse o un movimiento extremo a sus tatuajes. Antes de partir Maui cogió su anzuelo y salió corriendo bajando de la terraza con un salto. Bajando por la pendiente se encontraron de cara a Sina con un grupo de mujeres tejiendo redes. 

—¡Moana! — gritó ella dejando caer las costuras con la boca abierta.

— ¡Ahora la devuelvo! — gritó Maui sin detenerse saltando por encima de un niño que jugaba en la tierra. Sina se levantó y salió corriendo a buscar a Tui, el resto dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron siguiendo a Maui. 

Al pasar la frondosidad de la selva y llegar a la playa el sol la cegó por unos instantes. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por sus mejillas.

 

 

—¿Ha sido siempre tan hermoso? — susurró a nadie en particular. Maui apretó cariñosamente su pierna unos segundos y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el agua. Un grupo de chicos les acompañó saliendo de la selva. Maui les miró con una sonrisa creída y sin pensarlo les dejó el anzuelo en las manos. Los niños gritaron con alegría hasta que el peso del objeto les hizo precipitarse a la arena. 

La brisa movió su cabello y el agua salpicó sus pies cuando Maui llegó a la orilla. Las olas le atrajeron hacia lo profundo y él obedeció entrando hacia que la marea llegaba a su cintura. Moana movió los pies chapoteando con alegría. Hacía tanto que no había jugado en el mar. 

Maui la agarró por la cintura con la mano libre y la sostuvo en el aire frente a él a la altura de sus ojos.

—He oído que esto puede escocer— le avisó.

—El agua de mar es buena para las heridas— ella se encogió de hombros agarrándose a sus antebrazos. 

— ¿Preparada?

— ¿Y tú? — Maui se rió y muy, muy lentamente, la bajó hasta que ella estuvo en el agua. Moana siseó por el dolor clavando las uñas en sus antebrazos y apoyando la frente en su pecho. 

—¿Estás bien? — no hubo respuesta— ¿Moana? —dijo con un tono más preocupado. 

Cuando Moana alzó la cabeza tenía una sonrisa diabólica. Maui parpadeó sorprendido y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando ella le dio un fuerte empujón tirándolo de espaldas al agua. Maui sacó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y miró hacia abajo a mini Maui quien chocaba una y otra vez el puño con la palma. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Moana con la misma sonrisa malvada, lo que causó que ella diera un paso atrás nerviosa. Maui palpó el agua y, agarrando su tobillo, tiró de él haciendo que ella cayera de espaldas. Ella se recompuso rápidamente y se lanzó a por él tirándole una concha marina. Mau correspondió con un puñado de barro. La batalla comenzó.

Sina y Tui admiraban la escena desde la orilla con una sonrisa en sus lábios. El resto de la aldea detrás de ellos. 

—Creo que estarán bien— dijo Sina con suavidad.

— Si — las risas detrás de ellos llamaron su atención y se volvieron a ver al resto de la isla mirando a la pareja pelear en el agua—. Hey, todos vosotros, volved al trabajo. Vamos, vamos.

Todos se rieron y se dispersaron entre quejidos y silbidos. Los cuatro niños con el anzuelo de Maui se acercaron a ellos sin saber qué hacer. 

—Dejadlo aquí, lo verán cuando salgan. 

Obedecieron y se fueron corriendo de vuelta al poblado. 

Tui le tendió el brazo a su mujer y ambos se dirigieron hacia la espesura. 

—¡Ahg! ¡Moana! ¡Eso era una medusa! — se escuchó antes de que las voces y carcajadas fueran demasiado lejanas para oír más. 

 

Moana salió del agua casi a rastras y se tumbó en la arena sofocada por las carcajadas y el ejercicio. Nadie le dijo que pelear con un semidiós pudiera ser tan divertido. Segundos después Maui se dejó caer boca arriba a su lado, aun riéndose. 

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? — preguntó Moana arrastrándose hacia él. Maui bajó el brazo para dejar que ella lo usara de almohada. 

—Pues primero averiguar dónde esos pequeñajos han escondido mi anzuelo, después creo que podemos ir a comer algo y descansar. 

— Me refiero a qué tienes pensado para nuestra próxima aventura.

—Hmm podríamos ir a descubrir un par de islas más, y a Lalotai.

—¿Otra vez? ¿tan pronto?

— Claro que sí, me muero de ganas por verle la cara al crustáceo cuando le enseñes los tatuajes. 

—No deberías empezar una pelea ahora que os habéis reconciliado— ella le pinchó con un dedo en las costillas. 

— Nah, es sólo una broma entre amigos. 

Moana dio un largo suspiro y se encogió más contra la calidez del cuerpo de Maui. 

—Déjame tiempo para descansar y nos iremos.

—No hay prisa, me gusta este lugar. Es… agradable sentirse bienvenido. 

— Motunui será tu casa siempre que quieras. 

Maui guardó silencio, en ese momento las palabras sobraban. Ni si quieras sabía si Moana entendía el significado de sus palabras. Apretó con suavidad a Moana contra sí y apoyó la mejilla en su cabello. Ella escondió la cara en su cuello y cerró los ojos. 

Nunca supo cómo volvió a su tienda esa tarde. 

 

* * *

 

Moana despertó sola a la mañana siguiente, no había rastro ni de Pua ni de Maui. Se frotó la cara mirando a su alrededor aún adormecida. Entonces recordó todo el dia de ayer y miró hacia abajo hacia su falda. Se cercioró de que la puerta estaba cerrada y se la desató con suavidad. El agua de mar había hecho milagros con su piel y apenas sentía un ligero quemazón al presionar la última zona tatuada. Abrió la boca con admiración al ver el trabajo. Desde su primer día haciéndose el  _ malu _ había decidido cubrir el trabajo a medida que se hacía hasta poder contemplarlo en su totalidad. Alepati era el mejor tatuador de la isla y no le había defraudado; era un trabajo increíble. Con las rodillas tambaleantes se puso de pie para poder mirarse mejor, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro a los detalles que cubrían sus nalgas. 

Fue entonces que escuchó una voz parloteando acercándose a su tienda. Rápidamente se sentó en el suelo y cubrió con la tela por encima de sus desnudez. 

—Buenos días— dijo Maui al abrir el telar de su puerta con el anzuelo, en su otra mano había una cesta repleta de fruta. Pua estaba en sus pies y corrió hacia ella al verla despierta. 

—Buenos días ¿qué has traído?

—Algunos regalos de tu gente. Son todos muy amables — dejó la cesta a su lado y el anzuelo apoyado en la pared. Al volverse hacia ella se dio cuenta de la precaria tela sobre sus piernas—. Oh  ¿te estabas cambiando o algo? Debería haber dicho algo antes de entrar. 

—No, no, sólo estaba mirando los tatuajes. Estaba esperando a que terminara para verlos. 

Maui asintió con comprensión y miró hacia abajo para luego volver a mirarla a los ojos. Ella dio una media sonrisa sabiendo qué era lo que pensaba. 

—¿Quieres verlos?

Maui no reaccionó pero mini Maui hizo como si se apoyara en su piel para ver mejor asintiendo repetidas veces. Con una suave risita Moana dejó descubierta las piernas por toda la zona tatuada, cubriéndose cuidadosamente las partes más íntimas. Él se inclinó para ver mejor los trazos de los grabados, eran fijos y firmes: hechos por todo un maestro. Un detalle intrincado por encima de las rodillas le llamó la atención y acercó una mano para tocarlo, fue detenido por un enfadado mini Maui.

— Ya lo pillo, se mira pero no se toca. Déjame—.  Moana se rió y él se encogió de hombros moviendo el músculo para empujarle por encima de su hombro—. Estos de aquí me suenan.

— Me gustaron los que tienes en las piernas, quise añadirlos a mis dibujos. Sí, estos de aquí— alzó la mano y recorrió con el dedo unos centímetros de la piel tatuada de la rodilla del semidiós. Pestañeó en confusión tocándose sus propios tatuajes a la vez. 

— Se sienten distintos. 

—Es porque los míos son mágicos. Nacen de mí. 

Moana asintió en silencio pasando ambas manos por los intrincados detalles de sus muslos con admiración. 

—Tengo una idea: Vístete, come algo y vamos a lucir tus nuevos tatuajes por toda la isla. Seguro que tus padres están deseando verlos— dijo poniéndose en pie.

— Vale, así de paso puedo decirles que quiero salir a otro viaje.  

 

Toda la aldea dejó lo que estaba haciendo para verles pasar. Moana estaba deslumbrante con su paso decidido y el corte en su falda mostrando unos increíbles y poderosos tatuajes oscuros. Su cabeza estaba alzada con orgullo coronada con su ya habitual corona de flores y una gran sonrisa en su rostro que se ampliaba cuando alguno de sus amigos la saludaba al pasar o haciendo un cumplido por su  _ malu _ . Detrás de ella iban Maui, con su anzuelo y Pua, correteando felizmente. Dos presencias firmes a su espalda. Al llegar a la gran casa comunal se encontraron con Sina y Tui que hablaban distraídamente con miembros de la tribu. Al verles alzaron la cabeza y los observaron con la boca abierta. 

—He terminado mi  _ malu _ — dijo Moana con una sonrisa radiante. 

—Deja que te vea— Sina se levantó para poder acercarse a verlos. El resto de los visitantes se marchó tras una inclinación de cabeza hacia Tui—. Moana, son preciosos. 

—Gracias— ella sonrió incapaz de evitar sonrojarse. Estaba muy contenta con ellos—. Puede que me haga más. 

—¿Más?— su madre la miró con sorpresa.

—Sí, en los brazos. Tengo que pensar aún en qué, pero los tengo pendientes.

—Una vez que empiezas no puedes parar — confirmó Maui tras ella. 

— Pero te darás un tiempo ¿no? Es muy pronto.

—No, no, creo que esperaré unos meses, si no años. No tengo prisa. 

— Estos van completamente contigo— dijo su padre al lado de Sina. Moana le sonrió, entonces recordó.

—Mamá, papá, tengo pensado salir otra vez de viaje— ambos se dieron un vistazo rápido.

— Acabas de volver.

—Volví hace semanas. 

—Pero el tiempo que has estado aquí ha sido durante el  _ malu _ , apenas has estado tiempo con nosotros, ni con el pueblo— señaló Tui.

—He hecho mis tareas todos los días antes de cada sesión. Me he preocupado de tenerlo todo en orden. 

—Moana, sólo te hemos visto mientras te tatuaste. Al terminar estabas demasiado cansada para pasar tiempo con nosotros y también cuando estuvistes enferma…

—Pero mamá… —suspiró abatida. Miró hacia Maui sin saber si buscaba una tercera opinión o ayuda, él le devolvió la mirada compasivamente.

—Mo, tienen razón — ella volvió a suspirar.

—Sé que tienen razón… 

—Sabes que te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras — dijo Sina mirando a Maui. 

Moana abrió la boca a punto de quejarse pero la cerró con un chasquido.

—Está bien, me quedaré un tiempo — Moana les señaló con el índice amenazadoramente—, pero luego me tenéis que dejar.

— Cumple tu papel como jefa y nosotros nos encargaremos mientras viajas. Puede que nos apuntemos también a otra aventura.

—¿Qué? — la mano alzada de Moana tembló perdiendo fuerza.

— Hace tiempo que no cogemos los barcos y partimos, nos hemos acomodado a los placeres que Maui nos ha dado— Tui hizo un ademán con la cabeza al semidiós, que respondió de igual manera—. Pero creo que va siendo hora de zarpar de nuevo.

Moana les miró con una gran sonrisa y la respiración acelerándose por segundos.

—¿Lo decís en serio? ¿Vamos a volver a salir todos?

—En cuanto tengamos todo preparado —confirmó Tui devolviendole la sonrisa—. Esperamos que vuelvas a guiarnos.

Moana saltó y corrió a abrazarles aguantando las lágrimas de alegría. Habían salido años atrás a una aventura para conocer a las islas vecinas y entablar amistad y unión entre ellas. Entonces habían vuelto a la isla y los barcos habían permanecido en constante cuidado por una posible aventura, Moana era hija única así que no podía comenzar una nueva tribu en una de sus descubriciones porque Motunui se quedaría sin jefa. A pesar de ello no habían dudado en hacerse a la mar aunque sólo fuera para que en sus corazones supieran que podían hacerlo. Que sus padres decidieran volver al oceano y que toda su tribu fuera con ella era una de las noticias más emocionantes que había recibido en mucho tiempo. 

—Gracias, gracias — susurró en el abrazo—. Iré a por los mapas, os enseñaré todas las islas que he visitado y marcaré a las que debemos ir. No os defraudaré. 

Antes de que ninguno pudiera añadir nada Moana salió corriendo empujando a Maui con fuerza fuera de la tienda. Pua corrió tras ellos ignorante de todo el revuelo. 

 

Corrió alegremente de vuelta a casa y revolvió todos los tapices y hojas sueltas que tenía amontonados en un rincón mientras murmuraba entre dientes. Maui llegó unos minutos más tarde con Pua, que se quedó en la puerta. 

—¿Qué estás buscando? — preguntó alzando una ceja. Moana exclamó sacando un fajo de pergaminos amarillentos. Maui se acercó por detrás para mirar por encima de su hombro y parpadeó aturdido al ver los antiguos mapas que Moana había ido recolectando durante todos sus viajes. Los había visto antes, los había estudiado con ella y le había recomendado para qué zona buscar, no era eso lo que le extrañaba, sino la cantidad de cruces y marcas encima de cada mapa. Estaban hechos con furia, apenas podía verse el dibujo de la isla por debajo del emborronado carbón.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a los mapas? — Moana dio un quejido como pregunta y dejó que él cogiera la primera de las hojas para examinarla—. Están lleno de cruces. 

—Oh eso… — le arrancó el mapa de las manos y lo amontonó de nuevo apretandolos protectoramente—. Cuando fui a buscarte… — su voz tembló y se calló. Maui esperó pacientemente a que continuara—. Cuando fui a buscarte decidí recorrer todas las islas que conocía — bajó las hojas, las miró y se las tendió, Maui las cogió como si se trataran de algo sacro—, taché aquellas en las que no te encontré para no volver a ellas. 

Maui las miró detenidamente, pasando de una a otra.

—¿Qué son estos círculos?

—Son lugares a los que tenía pensado volver.

—¿La maldita isla de roca donde me encontraste?— jadeó bruscamente. Ella se encogió de hombros. 

—Era un sitio donde supuse que podrías visitar. Fue tu casa durante mil años. 

—Eso era más una prisión que una casa — pasó al siguiente mapa y la miró señalando otra isla marcada. 

—En esta isla conocí a una anciana que me dió una pista importante. Ella me dijo que tú ya me habías dicho donde encontrarte. Creí que te referías a esa isla de la que me contaste una vez— rebuscó en el montón que Maui tenía en la mano y señaló la inexistente isla, un simple círculo en el agua—. Allí dejé el pañuelo de mi falda, pensé que podría ir a ver si estaba y volver a recuperarlo. 

—¿Dejaste algo?

—Sí, en cada sitio dejé una talla en piedra, una canción para los pueblos y allí, que no había nada, dejé el pañuelo de mi falda. Pensé que si lo vieras pensarías en mí y sabrías que te estaba buscando. 

—Me gustaría escuchar esa canción tuya.

—Normal, trata sobre tí— bufó divertida. 

—¿Escribiste una canción sobre mí?

—¿Sobre quién sino sobre el poderoso Maui?

— Lo sé, he oído que hay gente que canta sobre otras cosas ¿no es increíble? — se quejó haciéndose el dolido exageradamente. Moana soltó una risita y cogió los mapas de su mano volviendo a ojearlos por encima.

— Es bastante estúpido. Ya sabes, buscar a un semidiós de isla en isla… no sabía dónde encontrarte — bufó resentida consigo misma—, es patético.

—No, no lo es. Es lo más bonito que ha hecho nadie por mí — Moana le miró por encima de su hombro.

—No digas tonterías.

—No son tonterías, estoy diciendo la verdad. 

Ella sonrió cálidamente a sus mapas y se incorporó. 

—Tengo que llevar esto a mis padres para planear nuestro siguiente viaje. Vendrás ¿no?

Maui negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, sus hombros se hundieron.

—¿Por qué no?

— Este viaje es para que lo hagáis vosotros. Tú, tu pueblo, amigos y familia. Nosotros lo haremos en otra ocasión, disfruta de este. 

— Tu eres mi amigo tambien, te consideramos parte de nuestra tribu y familia — señaló hacia la puerta como si estuvieran todas las respuestas—, mis padres te adoran. Estarían encantados de que viajaras con nosotros. 

— Mo… — hizo una mueca de dolor—, no esta vez. 

— Pero… — balbuceó sin saber cómo convencerle, él dio un paso hacia ella.

— Si estáis en el mar sabré dónde encontraros. Iré a veros navegar como ya he hecho otras veces— ella se desinfló y asintió no muy convencida.

— ¿Cuando te vas?

— Esta noche. Tengo un par de islas que visitar y no pueden esperar mucho más. 

—¿Irás a descubrir islas?¿Sin mí?

—No las puedo descubrir si he sido el que las ha sacado. Hay un par de sorpresas en una, si todo va bien sé que te encantarán. 

— ¿No serán otras añas verdad? Porque eso era muy desagradable — Maui se rió entre dientes. 

—Se llaman arañas y no, esta sorpresa es mejor. Voy a ver cómo están y si merecen la pena os llevaré a verlas. Así podrás ser la primera niña, emm ¿chica?… en descubrirlas.

—No soy una niña — le bufó, entonces miró de nuevo a los mapas—. Voy a ir a dejarle esto a mis padres y vamos a la playa para pasar el resto del día allí.

Salió corriendo con Pua tras ella antes siquiera de tener una respuesta. 

 

Caminaron por la selva internándose más y más. Terminaron por cruzar la isla y llegar al otro extremo, dando con la playa más alejada del poblado. 

Se sentó en la arena abrazando sus rodillas y mirando al frente, Maui se sentó a su lado. 

—¿No puedes esperarme? — dijo después de un tiempo en silencio—. Ya sabes, para ver esas islas. Puedes quedarte y venirte con nosotros, te llevaríamos allí para descubrirlas de paso.

—Dado que sé que en una de ellas hay un volcán… no. No quiero que quede totalmente destrozada para cuando la descubras— ella giró la cabeza con una mueca de duda.

— ¿Qué es un volcán? — él parpadeó repetidas veces con sorpresa.

— ¿No sabes lo que es un volcán?

—No, jamás he oído esa palabra.

Maui echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en las manos para poder mirar al cielo de forma pensativa.

—Es como una montaña de lava. 

— ¿Como Te Kā?— preguntó asombrada.

— No, Te Kā era un demonio. Es como si la montaña de Motunui tuviera lava en su interior. Si hay demasiada la montaña explota y la lava destruye toda la isla. Alguna que otra vez ha llegado a hundirla. 

—Suena… aterrador.

—Meh — se encogió de hombros— es natural en islas jóvenes. Con el tiempo se duermen o apagan.

Moana abrió los ojos recordando algo.

—Es como la leyenda de la isla Pungarehu — exclamó—. En una de las islas que visité cuando fui a buscarte. Les hablé de tí para saber si te habían visto pero ellos no sabían quién eras. El único dios que conocían era el dios Rangitoto y decían que vivía dormido en la montaña. Realizaban bailes y ofrendas para calmarle. 

— Esa es una buena forma de cabrear a Pele…

—¿Pele?

—La diosa de los volcanes. Tiene una personalidad un poco… volátil. 

— No hará estallar Motunui ¿no? Además, teniéndote aquí debería ser una buena forma de mantenerlos lejos — Maui se rió nerviosamente. 

—Será mejor que no se entere de que vivo aquí. 

Moana tragó al oír esas palabras. Maui había hablado otras veces de lo agusto que estaba en la isla y de cómo disfrutaba de su pequeña e inesperada nueva familia. Pero ella nunca habría creído que Maui realmente tomaba Motunui como un hogar y eso le extrañaba. Si le gustaba tanto como decía ¿por qué el marcharse? Era cierto que él era un espíritu libre y disfrutaba más en el océano sacando islas, luchando contra monstruos y viviendo aventuras que se convertirían en leyendas que en una isla apresado como había estado antes ¿pero y si había otro motivo? 

—¿Es por eso por lo que te vas?

— ¿Hm?

— No dejas de decir lo mucho que te gusta Motunui pero sólo vienes de visita y nunca te quedas mucho tiempo ¿es para protegernos?

—Esa es una buena razón. No dejo de atraer problemas allá donde voy.

—Más bien eres el que los causa.

— También.

— Aún así sabes que eres bienvenido a quedarte ¿verdad?— él asintió.

—Lo sé, Mo, pero esto no es para mí. 

— Podría si quisieras. Soy la jefa de Motunui, si digo que puedes quedarte, puedes quedarte.

Maui le dio un suave empujón con el hombro.

—Es genial tener privilegios por casarse con la jefa de la tribu.

—Los privilegios vienen con responsabilidades. Tendrías que trabajar con el resto de nosotros para mantener al pueblo.

— Oh, vamos, es por mí por lo que pescáis peces del tamaño suficiente para cuatro personas ¿qué más quieres de mí?

— Hmm déjame ver; pelar cocos, hacer redes, cestas, pescar, ropa, bailes…

— Ya, va a ser que no. Tengo otras responsabilidades con los mortales. Responsabilidades de semidiós. 

— A ver si lo adivino ¿sacar islas del mar?

— Y daros cocos. 

— ¿Y?

—¿Y?

— Sí ¿qué más?

— ¿Cómo que qué más? Os dí el fuego, el cielo, la brisa…

—Estoy bromeando, ya me sé esa canción — se rió, él bufó. Moana se movió unos centímetros hasta que quedó pegado a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pectoral junto a su propio tatuaje, Pua la acompañó subiéndose a su regazo—. Voy a echarte de menos.

Notó como mini Maui cobraba vida y se abrazaba a su mejilla. Maui contrajo el músculo para apartarlo.

—Hey, tú para — una vez el pequeño tatuaje se estuvo quieto apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza—. ¿Que puedo decir salvo que nos veremos pronto? — comenzó a tararear. 

—Maui, eres un imbécil. 

Antes de que el sol se pusiera por el horizonte Maui se despidió con un último abrazo, se convirtió en ave y salió volando tras un juego de malabares en el aire. Moana se quedó sentada en la arena hasta que la figura desdibujada desapareció. Fue Pua quien la apremió para volver a la vila, seguramente debido al hambre ya que apenas había comido un par de cáscaras de fruta que la pareja de amigos había tenido como almuerzo. Sus padres la esperaban para cenar y para ponerse al corriente de las últimas noticias y próximas metas como jefa. La vida en la isla había ido mejorando desde que Maui había hecho su magia, hasta la gente había dejado de enfermar con la regularidad de antaño y se respiraba una paz y una salud que no habían tenido desde los primeros años. 

Tui también le preguntó sobre cuándo deseaba partir y qué islas de todos los que había en los mapas quería visitar. Moana evitó hablarle sobre las dos nuevas islas que Maui iba a investigar, no quería que se preocuparan por esa historia del volcán. No pudo evitar empezar a contar los días que faltaban para salir al mar abierto de nuevo. 

 

* * *

 

Moana volvió a alzar la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Extrañada miró a su alrededor. Habían pasado apenas un par de días desde que Maui se había ido y ella estaba más liada que nunca ocupándose de su deber como jefa ayudando a prosperar a su pueblo. Lo bueno que tenía de viajar y descubrir otros pueblos y costumbres era que podía traer nuevo conocimiento para enseñar a su gente. Estos eran patosos y lentos pero aprendían con entusiasmo y le echaban ganas. A pesar de poner toda su atención a sus nuevos aprendices había notado una presencia a su alrededor y se sentía observada la mayor parte del tiempo. No sólo por el grupo que la rodeaba preguntándole cuestiones referentes a sus nuevas labores, sino entre la espesura, atentos a su figura, expectantes y directos.

—¿Moana? — dijo una voz anciana, ella dejó de mirar por encima de su hombro y pestañeó volviendo en sí.

— Sí, lo siento, me he distraído — se inclinó para ver mejor las telas —. Si atas el nudo un poco más arriba quedará más espacio para meter este otro lazo ¿ves? Intentalo tú. 

—¿Así?

— Sí, está saliendo un gran trabajo.

— Gracias — la anciana sonrió moviéndose en su sitio encantada por los halagos. Sintió un tirón en la falda y se volvió para ver a otra figura que le tendía un tejido lleno de nudos.

—Ugh ¿otra vez? — se arrodilló frente al niño—, a ver, Apelu, no puedes doblar el tejido o se anudará. Cuando trabajes con él tienes que dejarlo extendido sobre el suelo. Podemos limpiarlo después, lo importante es que no se arrugue o será imposible trabajar con él. 

Apelu le miró con ojos asombrados a medida que ella, con toda la paciencia del mundo, fue poco a poco desanudando cada enredada ebra. Cuando terminó bastante tiempo después pudo ver que había organizado un pequeño grupo de curiosos a su alrededor. Era la única del grupo que había sido capaz de aprender a desenredar los hilos sin destruir el tapiz. Se debía, sin duda, de todas las semanas que había pasado en la isla del norte ayudando a las mujeres de la tribu mientras ella misma aprendía. 

—Y aquí lo tienes— se lo tendió totalmente estirado para evitar posibles futuros nudos—, perfecto ¿qué te parece?

— Gracias, M’ana— dijo con una sonrisa de dientes mellados antes de darse la vuelta para enseñarselo a su madre. Ella le vio marchar con pasos torpes y sonrió. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de enseñar a su pueblo, ver cómo una generación tras otra mejoraba y aprendía, como, por muy pequeños que fueran, siempre eran los primeros en levantarse para pedir ayuda y así poder aprender. 

Se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo, hacía demasiada calor bajo el sol para quedarse tanto tiempo parada.

— Creo que hemos terminado por hoy— hubo una queja general, ella alzó los brazos en son de paz—. Podéis hacerme todas las preguntas que querías, es sólo que necesito ir a ver a los recolectores a ver si necesitan mi ayuda.

Con un par de indecisas y tristes despedidas se alejó del claro para adentrarse en la selva camino a donde estaba el grupo de trabajo encargado de los cocos. Fue entonces que volvió a notar la presencia. Se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro. 

—Hola, Moana— le saludó una chirriante voz. 

— Hola Arona, chicas— las otras dos amigas saludaron más tímidamente—. No os he visto con el grupo.

—Pff ¿a quien le importa aprender eso? Nos va bien como estamos— dijo Arona. A pesar de tener uno o dos años menos que Moana era unos centímetros más alta que ella y más extrovertida. Era conocida por ser muy popular en el pueblo y adorar que la gente se fijara en ella a pesar que todos ellos ya sabían como era. Los pobres visitantes caían en sus redes. Era normal que estuviera acompañada de sus dos íntimas amigas, ellas eran más calladas e introvertidas, lo que hacía que buscaran su atención como líder del grupo. 

— Siempre es bueno aprender algo nuevo.

—Meh — hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia. Moana miró de reojo, molesta por su actitud. 

— Bueno, no tengo tiempo, podemos hablar luego si te apetece una clase— se volvió para seguir caminando pero se vio flanqueada por el grupo que se había aproximado silenciosamente en su despiste. Pua se puso tras ella algo intimidado por las chicas.

—No tan rápido, si quiero hablar de algo. 

—¿Y bien?

— Ya sabes, de él.

—¿Él?

— Sí, el semidiós Maui, por supuesto— Moana frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres de él?

— Oh vamos, no te pongas así, es sólo curiosidad. 

— ¿Por? — Arona miró a sus amigas y se inclinó para susurrar cerca de su oído.

— ¿Qué tal es?

— ¿Eh? — Moana se echó hacia atrás para aumentar el espacio entre ellas. 

— Ya sabes —la miró alzando las cejas y dándole una mirada obvia—, ¿”cómo” es él?

— Hmmm ya lo has visto, estuvo aquí no hace mucho y le pedísteis unos autógrafos — las tres se rieron por lo bajo con risas tontas e histéricas. 

—No eso, estáis casados, me refiero a cómo es él, ya sabes… noche de bodas — susurró la última parte poniendo la palma de su mano junto a la boca para que no se escuchara demasiado el susurro. Moana tragó. Para toda la isla estaban casados y tenían una relación estable a pesar de la falta constante de Maui. Su matrimonio era la razón pública por la cual Maui había beneficiado con creces a la isla. 

—Emm él es… bueno, sí, ya sabes, como todo el mundo — Arona alzó una ceja.

— ¿Cómo que bueno? Danos detalles, ya sabes ¿es grande? 

—Tiene que serlo con ese tamaño— dijo la amiga de su derecha; Haeata.

— Sí, sí es grande— todo en Maui era grande, no había duda de ello. No sabía por qué ese era un tema tan interesante. Volvieron las risitas. 

— Seguro que ha tenido muchas parejas antes para practicar — Arona alzó la cabeza con un suspiro—. ¿Te ha enseñado algo?

— Hmm sí, muchas cosas supongo.

—¿Cómo qué? Etera es bastante aburrido, siempre hace lo mismo — las otras dos chicas se rieron—. Haunani no está mal, pero no dura mucho. 

— Bueno — la voz le tembló ¿de qué estaba hablando?—, Maui me ha enseñado muchas cosas durante estos años. 

Las tres ahogaron un grito.

—¿Incluso antes que os casarais? ¿No se supone que eras una puhi?

“Oh, el quid de la cuestión” pensó Moana.

—No, eso fue después. Quiero decir que me enseñó a navegar y a leer las estrellas, también a seguir el rumbo…

— Pero no estábamos hablando de eso.

—Ya, sé a lo que te refieres. Sí, Maui me ha enseñado mucho de eso también pero no creo que a él le gustaría que hablara de eso con nadie. 

— Oh, venga, Moana, somos amigas ¿a quién más se lo íbamos a decir?— ella negó con la cabeza.

— No es un tema que me guste hablar en público— con paso firme y decidido comenzó a andar. Arona y sus amigas tuvieron que apartarse para no ser empujadas. Moana estaba molesta por ese tipo de preguntas. Ni siquiera había sabido a qué se refería la mayor parte del tiempo y si decía algo estúpido demostraría que su matrimonio con Maui no era más que una falsa. Sabía que habían estado fijándose en Maui cuando él estuvo aquí pero jamás creyó que estarían pensando en algo así. 

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Era obvio que ellas habían sido las que habían estado mirando a sus espaldas durante este tiempo; a la espera de que pudieran emboscarla a solas y hacerle multitud de preguntas estúpidas. 

Llegó a los pocos minutos al grupo de recolección pero seguía con la mente perdida en la conversación pasada. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar de ese tema. No podía hablarlo abiertamente con nadie en la tribu sin que comenzara a extenderse la palabra. Era un poblado pequeño y las noticias volaban. Su madre ya se lo había explicado en su momento pero con cuentos y metáforas que dudaban que fueran del todo reales. Le había dicho que como hija de un jefe debía esperar a encontrar un hombre que se casara con ella para poder tener relaciones, ella era una puhi. No era como el resto de las mujeres de la isla que podían jugar desnudas en el río con los chicos, o dormir con ellos o tener “relaciones”. Con el único chico con el que había dormido, a parte de su padre, era Maui, y no entendía qué era aquello de lo que tanto se hablaba. Había sido como dormir sola sólo que había un cuerpo a su lado dando calor. En cuanto a las relaciones, su madre se lo había explicado y no entendía por qué era tan importante o tema de tantos cotilleos de chicas de su edad: Los hombres tenían una anguila y las mujeres una cueva. Si a la anguila le gustaba la cueva entraría y escupiría leche dentro. Eso haría que en unos meses, si no comías un tipo de algas grisáceas junto a la orilla antes de que la anguila entrara, la leche germinaría convirtiéndose en un bebé. Esa era la historia que su madre y su abuela habían contado desde que tuvo la “edad adecuada para saberlo”. Pero en cuanto a las preguntas de Arona, no tenían ningún sentido. ¿A quién podría preguntarle? ¿A Maui? Terminó de ayudar a los recolectores y, con una sonrisa obligada, se marchó de vuelta al campamento con una cesta de cocos y el resto del grupo. Suplicó a los dioses que el grupo de chicas dejaran las preguntas incómodas y risitas allá donde fuera. Pronto, con una bola intensa de enfado en sus entrañas, descubrió que había sido sólo el principio. 

 

* * *

 

Moana dio un brinco ayudada de la cuerda alrededor de su muñeca y recorrió toda la enorme canoa por el aire hasta llegar al otro extremo cayendo grácilmente en la amura de estribor para meter la palma en el agua. La sacudió para secarla y caminó verticalmente por el casco hasta llegar a la cubierta con un salto. Dejó la cuerda a un lado y corrió hacia el timón donde había un grupo de jóvenes hablando. 

— Girar levemente hacia la izquierda, nos estamos saliendo del rumbo.

— Sí, Moana— dijeron todos al unísono, un chico joven de sonrisa fácil asintió y movió el timón con fuerza bajo la atenta mirada de sus instructores. Ella se dio la vuelta y subió por el mástil para ver al resto de la flota que los acompañaba. Todos estaban imitando su gesto y volviéndose ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Se volvió para mirar hacia el horizonte angosto, el sol estaba en su punto más alto; supuso que le quedaban aún unas tres o cuatro horas de luz antes de que llegara la noche.

Habían pasado dos meses fuera de Motunui. A pesar de que llegó a pensar que tribu no lo aguantaría estos había terminado por adorar el mar. Habían visitado unas seis islas en las que Moana había introducido a sus padres a cuatro de ellas que aún no habían visitado. Los isleños recordaban a Moana y había cantado su canción durante el gran almuerzo. Ella se había avergonzado debido a que la canción trataba de Maui y sus padres estaban allí escuchando todo lo que ella había cantado sobre él en su momento, pero ellos solo sonrieron e intentaron aprender la canción para seguir la letra. Habían permanecido un máximo de tres días en cada lugar, lo suficiente como para descansar y reponer alimentos pero pronto su pueblo había deseado volver al océano. Al parecer la llamada que habían acallado hace tantos siglos había vuelto con fuerza. Menos un par de familias que se habían quedado en Motunui custodiando su hogar todos habían decidido unirse a su aventura. Moana no podía estar más orgullosa de ellos. 

Analizó los mapas mentalmente y calculó entre susurros. Cuatro días desde la última isla que habían encontrado y al menos uno más hasta la siguiente si no se equivocaba. El agua de los cocos se estaba agotando y la comida era algo a tener en cuenta cuando eran un grupo tan numeroso. No podían prescindir de encontrar otra tierra para rellenar sus bodegas. 

Bajó ágilmente del mástil y recorrió toda la cubierta alertando a aquellos que estaban haciendo mal alguna tarea y ayudando a corregir sus posturas y la posición de las velas. 

Sus padres estaban sentados en la cubierta, Sina hablaba con otras mujeres de los tapices de la última isla que habían visitado y Tui cortaba un asta de madera con una piedra afilada. Una de las maravillas de visitar otras culturas era todo aquello que aprendían, y enseñaban. Además más de un miembro de otra tribu se había unido a su congregación, llamados por el mar y la promesa de tierras nuevas. Tui y Moana los habían acogido con los brazos abiertos y sus respectivos pueblos los habían despedido con lágrimas, besos, abrazos, sonrisas y promesas. 

En total se habían unido tres jóvenes sedientos de conocimientos y muy experimentados en cuanto a la pesca y caza. Al parecer en algunas islas tenían animales bastante grandes y aprovechaban desde sus pieles hasta su carne y huesos. Moana sentía una mezcla de fascinación y tristeza por cada nueva criatura que encontraba. No dudaba que estos se convertirían en un buen manjar para la tribu perteneciente a la isla. Dos de los jóvenes, Siaki y Kaikoa, se habían mostrado bastante escépticos cuando descubrieron que su futuro jefe de tribu era una mujer. El hecho de que su pueblo la había defendido como una buena líder fuerte, segura y confiada no había hecho nada por cambiar sus mentes. Sin embargo la alternativa de quedarse en su isla era una peor opción para ellos, con esta oportunidad al menos tenían la ocasión de viajar a otros lugares y poder elegir otros pueblos de otras ínsulas. No solían prestarle mucha atención de todos modos, cosa que Moana decidió ignorar por el momento. Ellos obedecían a Tui y padre e hija estaban de acuerdo con dejar las cosas como estaban hasta que supieran si iban a permanecer permanentemente. Nadie iba a despreciar a la jefa de Motunui, y menos por ser mujer. 

— Papá— llamó, Tui alzó la cabeza de su trabajo y la miró atento. Moana se arrodilló a su lado—. Llegaremos a la siguiente isla mañana sobre el medio día ¿cómo vamos de provisiones?

Tui golpeó con el hombro suavemente a Sina. Ella les miró con una ceja alzada interrogante. 

—Moana dice que llegaremos mañana ¿cómo van las provisiones?

— En el tercer barco andan un poco cortos de agua pero tienen suficiente comida.

Sina había tomado un deber personal en encargarse de comprobar las provisiones de todos los barcos. Cada canoa se comunicaba por medio de gritos, silbidos y señales, si una de ellas tenía algún tipo de problemas o le hacía falta algún tipo de abastecimiento informarían y el encargado de recibir los mensajes avisaría a Sina que buscaría una solución con su hija o su marido. De esta forma Moana podría encargarse de enseñar a navegar a los principiantes, que iban en la misma canoa que ellos para poder aprender de la maestra de la navegación, y Tui podía cuidar de otros deberes como la pesca y el mantenimiento de las cuerdas. 

— Si se ven en problemas que se acercarse y les daremos un par de cocos. Podemos cambiarlos por fruta si no hay suficiente, pero para cuando se agote la despensa estaremos ya en tierra — dijo Moana.

Sina intercambió palabras con una chica y esta se levantó para ir a la proa del camakau. Comenzaron los gritos y silbidos, no tardaron en oírse desde lejo los de respuesta. A los pocos minutos la chica había vuelto y daba las noticias.

—Están bien, dicen que aguantarían dos días más sino lo malgastan. 

—Bien, un problema menos. Grácias, Dorit— Moana inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento.

—¿Cómo lo están haciendo los nuevos? — preguntó Sina. Moana intentó ocultar el gesto despectivo.

—Aprenden rápido pero creen que lo saben todo. No entienden que no pueden abrir las velas sin aferrar antes la soga, no importa cuantas veces hayan salido volando. 

—Kaikoa parece un buen chico— añadió su padre. Tui tenía preferencia por él por sus dotes de pesca y conocer qué peces de la zona podían comer o no, lo que le convertían en un gran aliado en alta mar. Kaikoa era el mediano de los tres hombres que se habían unido. Era alto y robusto con un tatuaje bastante impresionante y detallado por todo su brazo derecho, su pelo era largo y recogido en una apretada coleta en la nuca. Tenía una actitud chulesca a pesar de su edad pero no tenía nada que envidiar a Siaki, el mayor. Tenía la piel muy oscura y una cicatriz bastante importante en uno de sus lados. Era el que había comenzado con todo el movimiento “una mujer no puede ser jefa de una tribu” al que se le había unido Kaikoa. Ehehene, por el contrario, era el pequeño y tenía gran interés en aprender a navegar. Era como una versión joven de ella y no dejaba de contar historias sobre cómo le había robado la barca de pesca a su abuelo y había llegado tan lejos de la isla que habían tenido que enviar a un grupo de rescate en su búsqueda. Era delgado y de corta estatura con el pelo en rizos salvajes y hoyuelos infantiles. A su edad le daba igual quien fuera el jefe de la tribu mientras le dejaran subir a la canoa. 

—Eso es porque no le has tenido que dar clases, papá —rodó los ojos. Había querido darle una lección de cómo tomar las olas y el chaval le había mirado de arriba a abajo y se había marchado murmurando sobre que una mujer no le daría clases a él de nada. Él se lo perdía; ella era la única que sabía lo suficiente como para hacerlo. 

Se alejó del grupo y ascendió por el mástil. Era el único lugar donde podía tomar un descanso de la gente. En la isla podía esconderse en la selva o en la playa pero aquí no había sitio donde pudiera escapar de todo el que requiriera su presencia. Estos momentos a solas se habían convertido en algo muy delicado para ella. Llevó la mano a su colgante y sacó el pequeño anzuelo, jugando con él distraídamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que escuchó un familiar grito a lo lejos. Alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa para ver el enorme halcón llegar a ella. 

Maui rodeó el mástil como saludo y volvió a volar hacia el este. Se quedó allí parado en el aire unos segundos y con un ademán de la cabeza voló hacia el horizonte. Ella comprendió el mensaje. Bajó rápidamente y corrió hacia su padre. 

—Tenemos que ir al este.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? creí que íbamos hacia el norte. 

—Acabo de ver a Maui, me ha indicado el este. Creo que quiere enseñarnos algo.

—Nuestras provisiones no durarán mucho, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tomará llegar a donde él nos dice. 

—Podemos racionar el agua, guardar la fruta para momentos de necesidad y aprovechar los peces. No creo que nos tome mucho por llegar, máximo tres días. 

Sina y Tui se miraron. Ella asintió. 

—Está bien, informad a los demás — dijo Tui, Moana se dispuso a ir a avisar al que estuviera al mando del remo pero él la detuvo—. Moana, si vemos un lugar para reponer nos detendremos.

—Sí, por supuesto. Gracias. 

Dejó que fuera su madre quien avisara a los otros y ella corrió hacia el timonel. 

—Tenemos que ir al este— ordenó señalando hacia allí. Ehehene alzó una ceja con sorpresa. 

—¿Al este? Pero el viento sopla hacia el norte y según tus mapas es la isla más cercana. Al este no hay nada. 

— Es por eso que tenemos que ir al este. 

— Sí, Moana — dijo un poco indeciso. Ehehene era un navegante innato, podía reconocer una marea por las turbulencias del agua y el mejor viento por el olor en el aire. Apenas llevaba un par de semanas en el mar y ya era un experto. Ella había elegido a sus mejores alumnos para poder estar con los nuevos aprendices cuando ella tenía que encargarse de sus otras labores, Ehehene había sido el último y ya superaba a la mayoría de ellos. Todos los timoneros se turnaban al cabo de unas horas para descansos y comidas pero era muy, muy difícil hacer que él dejara el timón. Para ser un chico de tierra firme su amor por el mar casi igualaba al suyo y era el único de los tres que tenía un mínimo respeto a Moana. Ella lo entendía dentro de lo que cabía; en el resto de las islas .los jefes de tribus eran hombres. Kaikoa y Siaki eran mayores y veían eso como una aberración, Ehehene era joven y a él no le importaba nada excepto el mar. Adoraba tomar clases con Moana y escuchar todo lo que había aprendido durante sus años de experiencia, bebía de sus palabras, era dulce, educado y fácil de impresionar. 

— Bien, sé que suena aterrador pero ninguna de las islas de mi mapa estaban ahí, las puse yo. Debes enfrentarte a tus miedos para poder encontrar aquello que tu corazón busca — él la miró con los ojos abiertos, totalmente ensimismado.

—¿Tú lo encontraste? — preguntó tartamudeante, no sabía si era una pregunta muy estúpida o muy personal.

— Cada vez que me subo a una canoa— le sonrió con una mirada llena de complicidad y se alejó para hablar con el resto de los tripulantes. 

 

Fue al día siguiente cuando las nubes comenzaron a formarse tras ellos. Moana miraba atentamente hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido. 

—Se acerca una gran tormenta— escuchó a su lado. Alzó la cabeza por encima de su hombro y vio a Ehehene con la misma actitud nerviosa. 

— Sí, si mantenemos el rumbo podremos tomarle ventaja.

— Pero Moana, el viento… — guardó silencio incapáz de terminar la frase. No hizo falta, ella lo entendía perfectamente. El viento entraba por babor, no iban a ser capaces de ir más rápido.

Moana se preguntó si esta era la razón por la que Maui había aparecido para hacerle cambiar el rumbo. Si hubieran continuado hacia el norte habrían entrado de lleno en una tormenta con mala pinta. Ella había estado anteriormente en una y sabía que no era una experiencia que quisiera volver a repetir. El tamaño de las canoas de ahora con la de la última vez no tenían punto de comparación pero también había visto la longitud de las enormes olas que casi la hundieron. Daría igual el tamaño de la canoa si quedaban atrapados en una tormenta del pacífico. Ahora que tenía a todo su pueblo dispersado en distintas embarcaciones otro de sus miedos era perder alguno ¿Qué sería de aquellos que se perdieran en el vendaval? Se horrorizaba sólo de pensarlo. Tendrían que encontrar la forma de sobrellevar el mal tiempo sin mayores desperfectos que un par de velas desgarradas y eso era mucho pedir. 

Entonces recordó a los kakamora y su enorme barco divisible 

—Tenemos que encontrar una forma de unir todas las canoas — dijo con determinación girándose hacia él. 

— ¿Unirlos? Pero eso hará que choquemos los unos con los otros. 

— No si guardamos las velas, así el viento no nos hará chocar. 

—Pero aún así necesitamos una forma de poder juntar los barcos. Con sólo unas cuerdas no lo conseguiremos, se romperán.

Moana apretó los dientes y se enfrentó al mar para analizar las canoas. Ehehene tenía razón. Uniendo los barcos con cuerdas sería una locura, no lo aguantarían y terminarían por romperse y acabar chocando los unos con los otros. Además no aguantarían las olas de mayor tamaño. Unirlos así acabaría en tragedia. Si tan sólo encontrarán una forma de unirlos como los pequeños piratas habían hecho con el suyo…

—Lo tengo— jadeó, Ehehene corrió a su lado atento a las próximas órdenes—. Tenemos que unirlos entre ellos pasando la madera de los troncos por debajo de las cubiertas elevadas— Ehehene abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Eso crearía como un puzzle gigante. Si atamos las canoas por las tres partes que se juntan será más difícil que se puedan separar. 

— Exáctamente — dijo ilusionada—, sería como montar un barco grande con muchos pequeños. Aguantariamos mejor y así evitaríamos que los barcos se pierdan en la tormenta.

Los hombros de Ehehene se hundieron con una realización.

—Pero no tenemos cabos suficientes. 

—Usaremos los de las velas, cuando amaine los reponemos pero lo importante ahora es permanecer juntos. 

— Sí, dime que debo hacer— Moana asintió y se quedó unos segundos pensativa.

— Detén el barco para que el resto pueda unirse a él. Yo avisaré al resto de la tripulación para que contacten a los otros. 

— A ello — corrió hacia el timón dando órdenes a gritos a los de las velas. Moana le imitó y corrió hacia su padre para hablar sobre la tormenta y lo que tenían que hacer si querían sobrevivir. 

—¿Moana, qué ocurre? — dijo su padre alertado por el creciente movimiento. 

—Se acerca una tormenta, tenemos que unir los barcos. 

—¿Unir los barcos?— Moana no esperó a responder y siguió corriendo de un lado al otro dando tareas. Tui le siguió y tras varias persecuciones consiguió agarrarla por los hombros para detenerla—. Me puedes decir qué está pasando.

— Hay una tormenta en camino. Creo que Maui lo sintió y vino a avisarnos pero es demasiado tarde. Papá, he estado ya en este tipo de tormentas, va a ser malo. Necesitamos permanecer unidos. Si uno de nuestros barcos desaparece durante la noche en medio del viento y la lluvia, la gente en él… — no pudo terminar la frase. Tui asintió comprensivamente. 

— ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Hemos detenido nuestra canoa y vamos a pedirle al resto agruparse. La tormenta llegará en una o dos horas. 

— Tiempo suficiente, ve. 

Moana obedeció con un asentimiento y corrió a la proa a la espera del primer barco por llegar.

 

* * *

 

Moana miró sus manos quemadas por las sogas que había estado atando las últimas horas. Siseó al abrir y cerrar el puño y maldijo por lo bajo. Al menos habían conseguido unir las canoas en una enorme embarcación. Había un mínimo de cuatro guardianes en cada extremo de la cuerda en cada barco para evitar posibles futuros problemas. Apenas habían llegado las primeras gotas y el viento ya era ensordecedor a su alrededor. La noche estaba cayendo rápida y mortalmente acompañadas por un ruido que se incrementaba por segundos. 

—¡Atadlo con fuerza! — escuchó. Alzó rápidamente la cabeza para encontrar a un grupo sujetando con desesperación dos botes mientras uno de ellos ataba forzosamente el cabo. 

— ¿Que ocurre?— se acercó rápidamente a ellos arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del muchacho que ataba el nudo.

—Se ha soltado, la cuerda está mojada y se resbala — gruñó tirando con fuerza de los dos extremos. Moana le agarró uno evitando una mueca con el dolor y gritó a sus espaldas.

— Ayudad, agarrar las cuerdas y tirad.

Los de atrás obedecieron rápidamente y no tardaron en asegurar el nudo.

—Gracias, Moana— dijo el chico suspirando de alivio. 

—De nada — respondió ella con una sonrisa. 

 

* * *

 

Al caer la noche el infierno se desató: había cabos sueltos en todos lados, las canoas chocaban unas con otras, se escuchaban a los líderes de cada una gritándo a las tripulaciones que se mantuvieran en grupo agarrados entre ellos y no se soltaran bajo ningún motivo. Los más jóvenes se mantenían en movimiento protegiendo cada embarcación y cabo. Corrían de un lado al otro intentando mantener el equilibrio por la violencia del mar. Moana había optado por cubrir sus manos con tela y seguir ayudando al resto. Su corona de flores había desaparecido en el aire en la primera ola, había atado su cabello en un firme moño para evitar que cubriera su cara con el agua y el viento, su vestido estaba empapado y rasgado por todas partes, y sus músculos gritaban con cada nuevo movimiento exigiendo un descanso que ella no iba a darles.

—¡Papá! — gritó—, Puleleiite necesita ayuda.

— ¡Estoy con Sione! 

Moana murmuró entre dientes y miró a su alrededor intentando distinguir alguna figura en medio de la noche cerrada. 

—¡Siaki! — exclamó al ver al nuevo miembro de su tribu aparecer— ¡Ve al segundo barco, Puleleiite tiene problemas! 

— Estoy ocupado — dijo pasando de largo con Kaikoa corriendo detrás. Moana gruñó por su indiferencia y tras asegurarse que la madera resistiría salió corriendo a ayudar a su compañero. 

Tras terminar con el agradecido Puleleiite volvió al barco que compartía con su familia, aprendices y amigos cercanos para cerciorarse de que todo iba bien con ellos. Tui estaba vigilando los cabos con un grupo de jóvenes mientras que Sina permanecía con los ancianos y los niños, haciendo todo lo posible para que los pequeños se mantuvieran a salvo y en el corro. 

Alzó la cabeza para ver a la congregación unida en torno a la vela para mantenerla estable y cuidada. Distinguió a Kaikoa, Ehehene y Siaki hablando entre ellos a gritos y señalando várias partes del mástil. Corrió hacia ellos para saber qué ocurría pero un grito los paralizó a todos.

—¡Ola! ¡Viene una ola! — miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con un enorme muro de agua que sobresalía varios metros por encima de las canoas y se acercaba lenta pero decididamente hacia ellos. Corrió rápidamente hacia el grupo y se aferró a la madera con fuerza, su corazón latiendo ruidosamente en sus oídos. Sintió un brazo rodeando su cuerpo para mantenerla en el lugar y entreabrió un ojo para ver a Ehehene mirándola con el miedo desfigurando sus finas facciones castañas. Deseaba tanto poder darle una frase de aliento, poder decirle que todo estaba bien. En su lugar se apretó más hacia él y pasó un brazo por encima de su cintura para mantenerlo también sujeto. Su diminuto tamaño era un peso firme en sus manos y sentía un terror innombrable al sólo pensar en verle desaparecer en el salvaje océano. Contuvo el aliento a la espera de lo inevitable. 

La ola les atacó sin piedad. Moana escuchó el rugido del agua, los gritos, el llanto, la madera crujir y más de un cabo romper con un bramido tirante. Cuando esta pasó tras una cortina de agua helada dio una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos rápidamente para mirar a su compañero. Ehehene estaba empapado, llorando y agotado, pero vivo. Eso era más que suficiente.

—Gracias, Ehehene — le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos apartando el agua de su cara inútilmente con el antebrazo. Él abrió la boca para responder pero una pregunta a su lado le heló la sangre. 

—¿Donde está Siaki? — preguntó con voz quebrada Kaikoa. Los tres se apartaron del mástil y miraron a su alrededor pero no había ni una pista de donde estaba la cuarta persona. 

— ¡Siaki! —gritaron al unísono. Kaikoa estaba temblando y buscando alrededor con desesperación. En las pocas semanas de convivencia esos dos se habían convertido en casi hermanos. Siaki era conocido por pasar sus ratos libres con Kaikoa y él lo veía como una figura a seguir.

—¡Allí! — gritó Ehehene señalando hacia el mar. Moana y Kaikoa miraron hacia el punto señalado y vieron una figura oscurecida en el agua saludando hacia ellos. Era tal el ruido del agua y el viento que apenas se podían oír sus gritos. 

—¡Hay que lanzarle una cuerda o algo! — exclamó Kaikoa angustiado. 

— No hay más, están todas atando a los barcos juntos. Se han roto demasiadas — murmuró Ehehene detrás de ellos con voz seca. 

— ¡No podemos dejarle morir! — Kaikoa jadeó impotente. Moana apretó la mandíbula. 

—Confío en tí, océano— murmuró. Kaikoa y Ehehene se volvieron hacia ella sin entender muy bien qué había dicho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntaron los dos. Moana dio un paso al frente decidida.

—Decidle a mis padres que volveremos. 

— ¿Moana? ¿A dónde vas? ¡No puedes decirlo en serio! — bramó el más joven. Ella apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Soy Moana de Motunui y vosotros sois mi pueblo. No os perderé en el mar, a ninguno. 

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada ella ya estaba en marcha corriendo hacia donde estaban las provisiones. Cogió una cesta de cocos y saltó al frío y oscuro océano ignorando los gritos detrás de ella. 

El agua la arrastró varios metros empujándola hacia el interior. Tuvo que usar toda su destreza como nadadora y la fuerza que le quedaba para mantenerse a flote. Tras varios segundos nadando llegó a la figura. 

—¿Pero qué has hecho? — gritó Siaki entre sorprendido, enfadado y estupefacto. 

—Ya hablaremos luego ¿sabes nadar?

— ¡Sólo en ríos! 

— Está bien, escúchame, tienes que mover los pies para mantenerse a flote y luego muévete para avanzar. Tenemos que llegar al barco antes de que desaparezcan. No te sueltes.  

Avanzaron unos pocos metros pero la embarcación iba desapareciendo poco a poco junto con los gritos de toda la gente que se había asomado a la cubierta para verles.

Una ola pasó por encima de ellos y los empujó para el lado contrario. 

—¡Océano, te necesitamos! — exclamó sacando la cabeza del agua con dificultad. Otra ola los arrolló empujandolos hacia el fondo. Moana salió dando una fuerte bocanada de aire y miró a su alrededor en busca de Siaki pero este no había salido a la superficie. Llenando los pulmones de aire descendió por las aguas oscuras intentando distinguir en la penumbra. Lo sintió más que lo vio y se aferró a él para llevarlo hacia la superficie. 

Los barcos habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad. Ni si quiera sabía si Siaki respiraba y él lo único que podía pensar era en respirar y mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. Su visión se nubló y apenas pudo mantener la consciencia. Lo último que sus ojos percibieron fue la sombra de una aleta acercándose a ellos. 

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia de la anguila y la cueva está sacada de la novela de Memorias de una Geisha. La leí años atrás pero esta forma de explicar el sexo para una joven fue algo que siempre se me quedó grabado. En el libro lo explicaban con un pez (o una serpiente) en este caso creo que una anguila es lo adecuado debido a la fauna polinesia. 
> 
> Uno de los puntos que quise estudiar para comenzar este fic fue cómo era tratado el sexo y la sexología en las antiguas tribus polinesias. No me sorprendí al averiguar que la sexualidad era muy normalizada (incluso en adultos y niños), e incluso tenían clases prácticas sobre ello. Sin embargo las mujeres de alto cargo, las puhi, tenían una vida sexual un poco más apartada. No he conseguido toda la información que necesitaba así que más o menos lo he reinterpretado como que el sexo en la tribu es lo normal, se estudia en la escuela, pero Moana, al ser quien es, tomó clases aparte de sus padres. Y ellos se lo enseñaron con la historia de la anguila. 
> 
> Si os interesa aprender más sobre el sexo en las tribus podéis encontrar información [aquí.](http://polynesianresourcecenter.com/culture/item/polynesian-sexual-customs)
> 
> Para los tatuajes saqué información de [aquí](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pe%27a) y [aquí.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malu)
> 
> Os dejo un pequeño diccionario de términos:  
>  **Pe'a** : Tatuaje en las piernas de los hombres. Estos muestran el rango y la importancia.  
>  **Malu** : Tatuaje en las piernas de las mujeres, son menos detallados que los pe'a.  
> [(Aquí teneis un ejemplo de los dos, para ver su diferencia.)](http://www.liberoquotidiano.it/resizer/610/-1/false/1417524617475.jpg--una_coppia_di_polinesiani_.jpg)  
>  **Telefua** : Aquel que deja el tatuaje a la mitad. Suele ser tomado como una pérdida de honor.  
>  **Solo** : El que sostiene la mano al que se está tatuando, como Moana en la película.  
>  **Tufuga ta tatau** : El tatuador.  
>  **Camakau** : es la canoa de la película de Moana. 
> 
> La isla de Pungarehu es inventada, Pungarehu es "ceniza" en te reo. Rangitoto, como dios, tampoco existe, es una isla del pacífico. 
> 
> Como podéis ver el capítulo tiene una ilustración. He abierto un artblog de Moana (Moana/Maui) donde iré subiendo ilustraciones propias de los capítulos y de ellos. Acabo de abrirlo así que no hay mucho contenido pero iré actualizando periódicamente. No hago request y las comisiones están cerradas por ahora pero si os ha gustado alguna escena de algún capítulo decidmelo en los comentarios y veré que puedo hacer ;) 
> 
> ["¿ha sido siempre tan hermoso?"](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/161601417471/has-it-always-been-so-beautiful-illustration) por [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Por favor, no hagas repost, si queréis compartir las ilustraciones rebloguead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, como veis estoy intentando ilustrar el fic poco a poco. Se acercan los capítulos explícitos y tengo que hacer una pregunta seria:  
> ¿Queréis que suba los dibujos explícitos aquí o preferís que ponga un enlace al blog? Sé que muchos leéis en lugares públicos así que me veo obligada a hacer esta pregunta antes de subir nada que pueda suponer un problema para mis lectores. Por favor, si no queréis que ponga los fanarts explícitos aquí decídmelo en los comentarios. 
> 
> Espero que os guste el capítulo ¡gracias por leer!

Moana frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir su cara enterrada en la arena. Se incorporó sentándose y apartó la suciedad de su rostro escupiendo la tierra y miró a su entorno para intentar descubrir donde estaba. Al ver a Siaki tumbado inconsciente a unos pocos metros todo los recuerdos la atravesaron. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia él para tomarle el pulso. Estaba vivo. Suspiró de alivio.

Debido al movimiento y al súbito contacto Siaki despertó de golpe y se sentó en una postura tensa, alerta.

—Está bien, está bien, soy yo, Moana — saludó ella con voz suave. Siaki le miró sorprendido—. No sé si te acuerdas, pero caíste de la canoa. Al parecer el océano nos trajo aquí. Aún no sé donde estamos pero seguramente podamos encontrar algo de ayuda si encontramos el río—, después de todo la gran parte de los poblados se hacían junto a un río para poder tener agua potable a una distancia prudente.

—Tú me salvaste la vida…— murmuró con sorpresa. Moana pestañeó sorprendida.

—No iba a dejar que te ahogaras— dijo como si sólo con eso lo explicara todo.

—Pudiste morir también — ella se encogió de hombros.

— El océano es amigo mío. Iba con una ventaja—. Ignoró como él levantó una ceja escepticamente sin creer una sola de sus palabras.

—Te debo una deuda de vida— dijo solemnemente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eres parte de mi tribu ahora, es mi deber de ayudaros en todo lo que pueda ¿qué clase de jefe no haría eso por su pueblo?

—Te sorprenderías ver de qué pasta están hechos otros jefes— murmuró entre dientes. Moana le sonrió tristemente.

—Sé que tienes una buena razón de ser cómo eres y de odiar que yo sea la jefa por sólo ser una mujer… Pero siempre he querido demostrar que eso no es lo que importa sino lo bien que sepas guiar y proteger a tu pueblo. Ahora, sí estás bien y si no te importa, creo que deberíamos buscar ese río.

Ambos se pusieron de pie algo tambaleantes por el mareo. Moana fue la primera en ponerse a andar.

— Aprecio que quieras pasar esto pero yo no voy a dejarlo correr, te debo mi vida— volvió a repetir él siguiéndola con paso firme.

— Encuentra un par de cocos y no me deberás nada. Estoy hambrienta.

Se internaron en la frondosidad de la selva hablando entretenidamente. Moana no había pasado el tiempo suficiente hablando con él para conocerle y el hecho de que él tuviera una actitud creída, descarada e irrespetuosa con ella no habían hecho mejor su situación. Ahora que él le debía la vida y habían hecho las paces en cuanto a lo que ser jefe de la tribu significaba estaban comenzando a tener una charla amistosa de verdad. Hablaron sobre frutas y peces, sobre todo los que se podría encontrar en Motunui, también hablaron de la isla en sí, de sus tradiciones, fiestas, bailes y gente. Tras haber andado un buen par de horas encontraron un par de árboles de frutas y se sentaron a comer y descansar. Siaki arrancó una enorme asta que comenzó a afilar y pelar con una piedra.

— No sabemos aún qué tipo de animales existen aquí— dijo cuando Moana preguntó. Ella no añadió nada y continuó masticando los enormes plátanos maduros que había encontrado. No había querido decir nada pero a medida que caminaban sin encontrar río o presencias humanas se había preocupado más y más. No sabía dónde estaban sus padres, no sabía donde estaban ellos y ni si quiera si había alguien en esta isla. Las islas deshabitadas que había encontrado eran pocas pero existentes. El encontrar comida la había reconfortado mínimamente: al menos si no podían salir no iban a morir de hambre. Se llevó la mano al colgante automáticamente y lo acarició para asegurarse de que seguía en su sitio.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino — dijo Siaki tiempo después con su arpón de madera totalmente afilado.

—Sí. Si para el atardecer aún no hemos encontrado un río tendríamos que preocuparnos por un refugio.

— En mi isla hacemos refugios de caza con hojas de palma. Tendremos que hacer turnos para dormir pero es mejor que estemos atentos, no sabemos si hay depredadores aquí.

—¿Qué tipo de animales tenéis en vuestra isla?

— Dragones— dijo automáticamente.

—¿Dragones? ¿Qué son dragones?

— Son reptiles que viven en el agua. Tienen cuerpos largos y escamosos, y morros aún más largos llenos de dientes. Son muy agresivos así que cada vez que tenemos que ir al río a por agua debemos ir en grupos armados.

— Wow… en Motunui no tenemos nada que quiera hacernos daño. Algunas plantas son venenosas pero las hemos sacado del poblado y sólo están en lo más profundo de la selva. ¿Fueron ellos los que te hicieron esa cicatriz?

Continuaron la conversación a medida que caminaban. Moana pronto descubrió que él era un hombre bastante inteligente y astuto con una gran capacidad para la caza. Las cicatrices en su isla eran una muestra de coraje y valentía. Era una tierra donde el honor y la fortaleza eran las aptitudes más valoradas.Núnca se habían preocupado por vivir aventuras o por salir al mar. Sólo en sobrevivir y ser el mejor en ello.

Salieron a un claro entre las palmeras y Moana abrió la boca con sorpresa al ver una gran bocanada de humo saliendo de la montaña.

—Eso tiene que ser un volcán— susurró para sí misma recordando las palabras de Maui sobre una montaña de fuego.

—¿Moana? — preguntó él interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo al ver su reacción. Ella abrió la boca para responder pero un estremecedor grito se escuchó por encima de la copa de los árboles.

Un enorme halcón apareció volando hacia ellos. El rostro de Moana se iluminó dando un paso al frente pero fue cortada por Siaki que se puso frente a ella con un brazo alzado protectoramente.

— No te preocupes, no dejaré que se acerque— ella fue a responder pero terminó por dar un grito ahogado cuando él lanzó su arpón hacia el animal.

El enorme ave se detuvo de repente en el aire y con un destello azulado y un crujido cambió de forma, golpeó el arma y cayó al suelo con una rodilla hundida y la cara cubierta por el pelo. Se levantó lentamente mirándole con el rostro serio y el ceño fruncido.

— Aléjate de nosotros— dijo Siaki recuperándose después de haber visto al halcón convertirse en humano. Maui miró por encima de su hombro a Moana que gesticulaba y decía un gran _NO_ mudo. Él soltó una risa por la situación, lo que empeoró el asunto al hacerlo de forma que pareciera que se estuviera burlando del humano. Recompuso su rostro serio y comenzó a caminar en círculos rodeándoles lentamente. Siaki le seguía, dejando a Moana detrás de él en todo momento.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Estáis en mis dominios, mortales ¿qué venís a buscar a mi reino?

— Llegamos en medio de una tormenta, no queremos nada de tí ¡ni siquiera sabemos quien eres!

Maui pareció un poco ofendido por sus palabras pero mantuvo su personaje a pesar de las muecas de disgusto de Moana.

— ¡Yo soy el gran semidiós Maui, mortal! — gritó inflando el pecho—, y no saldrás de aquí con vida si no me das a esa joven a cambio— la apuntó con el anzuelo haciendo una pose dramática.

—¡Jamás! — Siaki parecía haber retrocedido un poco ante el nombre de tantas leyendas pero su pedido le había mantenido en su sitio—. Daría mi vida antes de dejar que te la lleves.

Esta vez Maui pareció tocado, parpadeó y alzó una ceja.

—Vaya chico más extraño has encontrado, Mo ¿de donde lo has sacado?

Una brisa recorrió el lugar que permaneció en silencio unos instantes tras su pregunta.

—¿Mo? — dudó Siaki con sorpresa. Moana respondió detrás de él.

—Hemos recogido a tres nuevos miembros en un par de islas — Moana salió de detrás del guerrero y se acercó a Maui.

Quizás fuera la forma tan corriente con la que hablaban o el hecho de que ella se moviera hacia él sin temor pero Siaki no reaccionó a la situación.

— Tuvimos un problema con la tormenta y caímos al agua. Él es Siaki, es un nuevo amigo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — dijo él mirando de uno al otro, ambos estallaron en risas.

Maui se burló.

—Lo que más me divierte es que trataras de protegerla— Maui la señaló con un movimiento de cabeza—. Ha derrotado al demonio de lava Te Kā sólo con sus manos desnudas.

Siaki la miró con sorpresa, Moana sonrió de medio lado golpeando a Maui en el costado con el codo. Ya era raro que el semidiós reconociera el valor de alguien más que de sí mismo y aún más frente a terceros. Siaki la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Realmente se había comportado de una forma muy poco propia con una jefa de la tribu que no solo era amiga de semidioses sino que había luchado con demonios de lava.

—Ya basta — terminó ella mirando a Maui— tenemos que salir de aquí y encontrar a mi familia. Mis padres deben estar muy preocupados.

—No te preocupes, ellos están en esta isla. Fui yo el que os recogió en medio de la tormenta y os traje aquí, fui a hablar con tus padres para dejarle saber que estáis bien y volvía para despertarte y llevarte con ellos.

—¿Tú eras el tiburón?

— No podía volar con ese viento. Creí que os daría tiempo a llegar aquí antes pero al ver que no llegábais salí a buscaros.

— Eres el mejor— ella negó con la cabeza sin tener palabras para agradecérselo.

— Soy Maui — le guiñó el ojo.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha siguiendo al semidiós hacia donde el resto de la tribu había desembarcado. Moana, que iba en medio de los dos para evitar posibles roces, le señaló la montaña a Maui preguntándole sobre el volcán y él respondió animado a la conversación. El único que parecía fuera de lugar era Siaki que seguía el camino en silencio.

Moana y Maui terminaron la conversación con una broma por su parte y continuaron en tranquila quietud hasta que Siaki se inclinó hacia ella.

—Entonces —comenzó indeciso—, ¿es cierto eso? ¿De verdad te enfrentaste sóla al demonio de lava? — Moana le restó importancia.

—No era realmente un demonio y Maui estaba ahí distrayéndolo así que no puedo quedarme todo el mérito.

—Pero aún así es increíble ¿qué hiciste?

—Pues…

Maui andaba en silencio junto a ellos escuchando la conversación pero se detuvo súbitamente al sentir una presión en el pecho. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Mini Maui deteniéndose con los brazos alzados. Maui frunció el ceño hacia él sin saber de qué estaba hablando hasta que el tatuaje señaló brusca y repetidamente hacia el frente. Alzó la cabeza y vio a los dos amigos hablando y alejándose sin haberse percatado de que él se había quedado atrás. Moana reía y gesticulaba con las manos y el chico nuevo asentía a lo que decía y la miraba expectante. Maui sonrió de medio lado y volvió a mirar a sus tatuajes de forma cómplice. Era la primera vez que la veía así con nadie, también podría ser que durante la mayoría de sus viajes y visitas solían estar a solas sin nadie más que ellos mismos para interactuar. Pero el verla tan perdida en la conversación, tan ignorante del medio...

—Ese chico la ha protegido de un semidios— susurró, hizo un ademán cuando el tatuaje se quejó—. Lo sé, sé que no necesita protección, pero aún así lo hizo.

Los volvió a mirar a lo lejos. Quizás ya era el momento para ella.

 

* * *

 

Moana se vio emboscada por Pua cuando reapareció en la playa donde su pueblo se había asentado. Gritó de alegría al verle pues no había sabido nada de él desde la tormenta y había estado muy preocupada de su pequeño amigo. Segundos después fue envuelta en los brazos de sus padres.

—Mi hija, mi pequeña— susurraba su madre en lágrimas—. No vuelvas a hacer algo así.

—Estoy bien— pero le devolvió el abrazo firmemente. No quería ni mencionar que en su momento tuvo miedo de no volver a ver a sus padres jamás. Tui fue el primero en cortar el abrazo al ver a Maui y se fue hacia él para darle las gracias. Cuando Moana se soltó pudo ver como a su lado estaba Ehehene que parecía entre angustiado y feliz.

—¡No pude hacer nada! ¡Lo siento! — dijo apenado inclinando la cabeza.

—No había nada que pudieras hacer — respondió ella colocando una mano sobre su hombro para confortar al muchacho—. Es mi deber como jefa, no esperaba que nadie viniera a salvarme. Hice lo que tuve que hacer.

—Pero aún así, debí intentar algo: lanzarte una cuerda, dar media vuelta… Fui a avisar a Tui pero apareció un hombre enorme del mar y — miró por encima del hombro de Moana y señaló gritando — ¡Ese! Salió del mar. Nadie me creyó pero yo lo vi.

Moana se volvió para mirar a Maui que les observaba aburridos.

—No te emociones, chico.

— Él es Maui — miró a Ehehene—, es un amigo de nuestro pueblo.

— ¿Maui? ¿Cómo el semidiós?

Él le señaló con el anzuelo.

—No “como el semidiós”, yo SOY el semidiós.

Ehehene miró entre Moana y Maui repetidas veces esperando algún tipo de broma pero entonces su cara se abrió en una amplia expresión de asombro y se acercó a él para investigarle de cerca. Sina rodeó a su hija poniéndole un brazo en la cintura.

—Será mejor que vayamos al campamento para que puedas comer algo —Moana asintió dándole la razón.

El campamento se había asentado en la playa del otro lado de la isla junto a un río que bajaba a morir al mar. En la arena sólo había un par de mujeres rodeando una fogata y tallando estacas para posibles futuros cocos y rodeadas de cestos con las últimas provisiones de los barcos. Barcos que se podían ver a lo lejos encallados en el agua con un grupo arreglando la madera astillada y velas y poniendo en su sitio las cuerdas.

—¿Tuvisteis problemas para llegar? — preguntó Moana sentándose y aceptando un poco de fruta de su madre. Pua se sentó junto a ella colocando la cabeza en su regazo afectuosamente.

— No, en cuanto amaneció vimos la isla y remamos hacia aquí. Hubo un poco de dificultades para soltar los barcos pero han hecho un gran trabajo.

—Ya veo que están arreglándolos — señaló con la cabeza hacia el mar.

—Si, hay algún que otro tronco roto pero sobrevivirán ¿y tu? — Moana se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, no recuerdo nada. Sólo cómo salté a por Siaki y despertamos en la playa.

— Ah, sí, el chico nuevo — se inclinó hacia ella— ¿cómo se ha portado contigo? Sé que es un poco difícil pero esperamos que con el tiempo se acostumbre a nuestras tradiciones y costumbres.

— Él está bien, supongo. Es algo con lo que se ha criado desde joven, no conoce otra cosa. Se acostumbrará viviendo el día a día con nosotros — ella sonrió —. Además, me ‘ _salvó_ ’ de Maui.

Sina alzó una ceja.

—¿Te _salvó_ de tu mejor amigo Maui? — ambas se rieron.

— Ya sabes, por ser mujer no puedo defenderme de un enorme y fiero semidiós. Lo normal —dijo con sorna.

—¿Y de que es este tatuaje? — escucharon detrás de ellas. Maui y Ehehene venían hablando juntos de sus hazañas como semidiós con Siaki al lado de ellos en silencio. Tui había decidido volver con el resto de la tribu que estaba en los bosques intentando encontrar alimentos. El rostro de Siaki se iluminó al verla.

—¿Puedo sentarme? — preguntó a las dos mujeres.

—Claro, toma, come algo — respondió Sina tendiendole una pieza de fruta. Maui y el chico se sentaron frente a ellos formando un círculo. Pasaron un par de horas hablando entre ellos, Maui parecía muy encariñado con el joven que no dejaba de beber de sus palabras con los ojos grandes como un cachorro y haciendo todo tipo de preguntas. Moana casi agradeció en silencio que él llevará su cabellera suelta; Ehehene había recorrido uno a uno sus tatuajes preguntando por todos y cada uno y ella sabía que Maui no estaría muy contento de que nadie notara el que llevaba cubierto.

De mientras Siaki había estado manteniéndola entretenida con cuestiones sobre ambas islas y sobre sus días de aventura. Su antiguo resquemor parecía haber desaparecido totalmente y en su lugar había quedado un hombre joven de sonrisa fácil y atento. A Moana le gustaba el cambio, odiaba que la gente pensara sobre ella incluso antes de darle una oportunidad de hablar y darse a conocer y más si era por algo tan estúpido como el haber nacido de un género u otro. Ella valía la pena por sí misma y eso es lo que el mundo debería ver.

—Ah, ya han vuelto— suspiró Sina con alivio. Todos se volvieron hacia los árboles por donde comenzaban a salir pequeños grupos de personas con las manos llenas de cestas. Maui les había comunicado ya que no había depredadores peligrosos y que la isla estaba desocupada pero aun así cada vez que llegaban a un nuevo mundo temían encontrar con algo con lo que no estaban preparados y estar ahora finalmente reunidos era un peso que se quitaba de sus hombros.

Se escuchó un grito y uno de los que acababan de aparecer soltó su carga y corrió hacia ellos. Siaki se incorporó rápidamente y trotó hacia Kaikoa encontrándose a mitad de camino en un largo abrazo. Desde que se conocieron esos dos habían sido como hermanos, ya fuera porque eran dos extraños en una nueva familia o porque sus culturas coincidían más que las de Motunui pero habían terminado por ser inseparables.

Tui y Sina se dieron la mano cariñosamente con un pequeño apretón y acariciando sus nudillos. Moana sonrió por ello; no importaba cuantos años pasaran, sus padres parecían igual de enamorados que el primer día.

—Creo que hemos encontrado lo que nos dijiste — dijo mirando a Maui.

— ¿Lo habéis hecho? ¿Qué os ha parecido?

—¿De qué habláis? — preguntó Moana incapaz de resistirse.

— Hay pequeños lagos de agua caliente — Moana abrió la boca con desconcierto.

— ¿Agua caliente?

— Se llaman aguas termales — explicó Maui—, se calientan por el volcán. Hay que tener cuidado con la temperatura pero he pillado un par que son perfectos para un baño.

Les guiñó un ojo.

—¿Pero están calientes de verdad? ¿Como el fuego?

—Nah, no tanto.

—Suena interesante — dijo Sina emocionada.

—Podemos acercarnos— contestó Tui, Moana se incorporó súbitamente mirándolos ilusionada—. después — inquirió. —Primero tenemos que ocuparnos de lo que hemos encontrado y terminar de arreglar las canoas.

— Eso puede esperar — decidió Moana.

—Moana — comenzó Tui con voz autoritaria.

—No, en serio, nos lo merecemos: hemos cruzado el océano y acabamos de pasar una tormenta horrible. Un descanso no estaría mal, nos lo merecemos. Estamos cansados del viaje, sólo queremos disfrutar un poco de la isla.

—Te estás muriendo de ganas por ir ¿verdad? — Tui cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mirándola a conciencia.

— ¡Mucho! — exclamó inclinándose hacia delante con las manos en la espalda a la espera de una afirmación. Tui rodó los ojos, rindiéndose.

—Está bien, voy a llamar al resto, vamos a ir a esas aguas termales.

Moana gritó de excitación y apremió a los presentes a que se pusieran en camino lo más rápido que pudieran. Tui bajó a llamar a los que estaban arreglando las canoas y Sina al resto que descansaba en la playa. Todos juntos comenzaron a meterse en el bosque guiados por su antiguo líder. Moana se dispuso a seguirles pero un enorme y rápido brazo le sacó del grupo llevándola a un lado entre la frondosidad.

—¿Maui? — preguntó mirándo por encima de su brazo cómo se iban separando más y más de su pueblo.

— Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa— chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa.

— Creía que te referías a las aguas termales.

— Sí y no, ya lo verás.

Caminaron un buen rato hablando sobre los últimos acontecimientos del tiempo que habían estado separados. Caminaron por senderos ocultos, cruzaron ríos de un salto y escalaron una pequeña ladera hasta que Maui se detuvo de repente.

—Bueno, hemos llegado — se acercó a unas enormes hojas de palma y las apartó lentamente creando dramatismo. Había frente a ellos un claro desértico y de color tierra apagado. Moana frunció el ceño en la duda sin saber por qué esto era mejor que agua caliente. Se acercó para verlo mejor y dio un salto hacia atrás cuando sus pies notaron el calor del suelo.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó. Vio que el claro no era ningún claro, era un enorme charco de barro burbujeante con un olor amargo un tanto desagradable.

—Esto, princesa, es barro. Barro caliente, para ser más precisos — se adelantó a ella clavando su anzuelo en la tierra blanda y así poder arrodillarse y meter la mano dentro.

— ¡Maui! — dio un paso hacia él preocupada porque fuera a quemarse pero el semidiós se incorporó con la mano cubierta de lodo y se volvió hacia ella.

— Es inofensivo — le tendió la mano. Moana intercaló la mirada entre ambos pero acarició la superficie húmeda con confianza. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante la textura y la temperatura.

— Esto es… wow ¿por qué está caliente? ¿Se ha derretido?

— Es agua y tierra normal y corriente, pero al estar cerca de la lava se calienta. Si estuviéramos más cerca seguramente no podrías ni aproximarse, estaría hirviendo.

—¿Qué se hace con esto?

Maui le sonrió enseñando todos los dientes.

—Te bañas.

Se dio la vuelta haciendo bailar su pelo y volvió hacia el charco de lodo atándose el cabello en el moño.

—Yo que tú me recogería el pelo, el barro sienta genial en la piel pero es horrible de cepillar.

Moana fue a responder pero quedó anonadada cuando Maui comenzó a soltar las cuerdas que mantenían sujeta su falda. Se volteó tensamente clavando la mirada en la frondosidad de la selva. Maui estaba desnudo detrás de ella, no era la primera vez, aún recordaba su noche de bodas cuando él se cambió sin importarle que estuviera en la misma habitación. Se había quedado mirando el tiempo suficiente como para descubrir que él también tenía tatuajes en las nalgas pero no había permanecido observando lo suficiente como para saber qué era ¿tendría tatuajes también en el frente? Oh, espera, quizás ahí es donde guardaban los hombres la anguila de la que hablaba su madre ¿Donde si no? Fue cuando recordó todas esas risitas histéricas y preguntas incómodas de Arona durante los meses que estuvo en la isla ¿Cómo era Maui? ¿Era grande? ¿Qué tipo de preguntas eran esas? Quizás pudiera preguntárselo ahora ya que era al único al que se atrevía a preguntar a parte de sus padres y eso iba a ser una conversación que preferiría evitar. No podía hablar con nadie en la isla sin que se corriera la voz de que la jefa de Motunui estaba haciendo preguntas inadecuadas para una mujer de su nivel. Maui conocería las respuestas, seguro que él podría enseñarle. Exhaló profundamente y dio un ligero vistazo por encima de su hombro con curiosidad: Maui ya estaba enterrado en el barro hasta el pecho con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los brazos en el borde del charco. Por su mueca de placer indescriptible estaba siendo un baño magnífico. Moana se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer. Sólo estaban ellos dos y Maui no parecía tener ningún interés en ella y sólo en su baño. Se ató el pelo con lentitud para darse tiempo para pensar. Entonces se percató de algo y frunció el ceño: eran amigos, estaban casados sí, pero eran los mejores amigos. Estaban solos ellos dos y lo único que se interponía entre ella y una agradable tarde con un amigo eran sus prejuicios estúpidos. Era su cuerpo, Maui había actuado con total normalidad ante la desnudez y ella iba a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando llevó las manos a la parte de arriba de su ropa se detuvo para echarle un ojo al semidiós, que no había cambiado su postura relajada con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta como si durmiera. Con rapidez se quitó la ropa y deshizo su falda para correr hacia el borde del charco. Metió un pie dentro para asegurar y, lentamente, descendió hasta que el barro cubrió hasta casi sus hombros. Entonces soltó un gemido de placer: esto era magnífico.

— Oh wow — cerró los ojos del gusto, al abrirlos vio a Maui mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y  una sonrisa boba.

— Bueno ¿verdad? Hacía casi mil años que no me daba un baño de estos — echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un largo suspiro. Incluso Mini Maui estaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y su cuerpo perdido en el lodo.

—Tendrías que haberme traído aquí hace años— respondió ella moviendo los brazos a su alrededor. Era una textura extraña, apenas podía nadar, era más pesada y, sin duda, más caliente que el río de Motunui.

—Oh créeme, si hubiera sabido que esto estaría aquí hubiera sido mi primer destino después de salir de esa montaña de rocas. Ni anzuelo ni Te Fiti; mi primer baño caliente en siglos.

Moana soltó una risita y gateó hacia el lado contrario de Maui, quedando frente a él. Maui había sido su amigo durante unos pocos años y jamás se había tomado un momento para mirarle con estos nuevos ojos. No se podía decir que fuera guapo pero su carisma y su personalidad ayudaban a su atractivo, era fuerte, bastante capaz e inteligente, listo, un poco torpe pero con gran ojo para las situaciones complicadas. En sus reuniones siempre estaba de buen humor hasta que las bromas comenzaban y él era siempre el que quedaba por debajo y salía malparado cuando ella se metía con su orgullo, pero nunca se había enfadado con ella en el mal sentido. Atento, considerado, simpático, egocéntrico y narcisista también, por supuesto, pero ahora no era sólo Maui, ahora era un _nosotros_. Moana y Maui, los salvadores del mundo, aquellos que enseñaron a la humanidad a navegar de nuevo. Su pueblo le adoraba, era fácil para él ser querido por los mortales por el cariño y los regalos que les ofrecía.

Maui era querido por todos, tan sólo había hecho falta decir su nombre en voz alta y personas como Ehehene se habrían vuelto locos ante su presencia. Podía tener el mundo a sus pies, y ahí estaba, compartiendo con ella un pedacito de su propio paraíso personal ¿Cuántas personas le habrían visto así de relajado y perdido en sí mismo? Seguramente habría un montón de mujeres interesadas en él ¿era ahí a donde iba cuando no estaba con ella? Alguna chica de una isla perdida con una sonrisa fácil que le haría sentirse querido como ella jamás podría quererle, que abriría su corazón a un semidiós héroe de todos. Alguien como Arona, que supiera cómo atraer a los chicos a sus redes con palabras suaves y cumplidos chistosos, con todo el conocimiento que le haría falta para que un hombre cayera a sus pies.

Frunció el ceño. Arona había estado preguntando muchas cosas, demasiadas y eso le molestaba profundamente ¿por qué tanto interés en Maui? ¿O era sólo en el sexo? Era hora de apartar las dudas.

—Humm Maui— susurró indecisa, él respondió con un gruñido de pregunta— ¿te acuerdas de Arona? Esa chica a la que le firmaste un par de autógrafos en Motuni.

— Mmmm ¿una con pecas?

—No, bueno, esa no es la cuestión, es una chica de mi isla.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Me ha hecho preguntas, ya sabes, sobre tí.

— Obviamente— dijo con tono creído—, díle que responderé a todas las preguntas que quiera la próxima vez.

El hecho de que Arona llegara a hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a Maui le puso el pelo de la nuca de punta y le hizo apretar la mandíbula.

—No creo que debas. Estaba haciendo preguntas sobre nosotros.

Esta vez Maui reaccionó alzando la cabeza para mirarla con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Quieres decir que se han dado cuenta de que no estamos realmente casados?

— Oh no, es más bien lo contrario. Pregunta detalles de nuestra vida privada y no ha dejado de perseguirme durante semanas.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

— Me preguntó sobre, ya sabes… si eras grande… esas cosas.

Los ojos de Maui se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa.

—No vi venir eso.

— Y otras preguntas que no entendí — se encogió de hombros—. En Motunui todos tienen clases sobre sexo pero a mí nunca me dejaron ir por ser la hija del jefe. Por eso quería preguntarte.

El rostro de Maui se volvió una mueca seria con las comisuras hacia abajo y su postura se tensó.

— No sé si esta es una conversación que deberíamos tener, quizás tu madre…

—Mi madre ya me ha explicado sobre la anguila y la cueva — interrumpió Moana un poco molesta por no llegar al punto.

— ¿Anguila? ¿Cueva? ¿De qué estamos hablando?

—Ya sabes, los hombres tienen una anguila y las mujeres una cueva— Maui se quedó anonadado unos instantes intentando analizar lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Dónde diablos voy a esconder yo una… ? Oh— había comenzado a gesticular con las manos pero al comprenderlo se detuvo y volvió a hundirse en el barro. Mini Maui parecía muy divertido con la idea cubriéndose la boca con las manos para ocultar su risa.

— Eso es lo único que sé y las preguntas de Arona se volvieron cada vez más extrañas. Me gustaría al menos saber de qué hablaba. No puedo preguntar a nadie en mi tribu no es un tema decente y mis padres “ya me lo han dicho todo”— movió los dedos haciendo comillas a cada lado de su cabeza. Decididamente se puso en pie y caminó hacia él. El barro en su piel cubría todo su cuerpo hasta sus hombros así que no sentía pudor ninguno al colocarse frente a Maui con las manos en las caderas—. Así que tendrás que enseñarme tú.

Una enorme bola de barro chocó contra su cara tirándola de espaldas al lodo. Salió completamente cubierta y tosió el poco que había ingerido por el susto sacando la lengua y escupiendo con asco. Con las manos apartó el barro de sus ojos y miró a Maui con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¿Has entrado ya en razón? — Moana le dio un duro vistazo—. Porque no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Lo digo muy en serio ¿A quien más se lo voy a pedir? Eres mi marido.

— Esto es un matrimonio arreglado.

—Pero eres mi amigo.

—Exácto. Los amigos no te enseñan sobre… sobre… _anguilas y cuevas_.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, simple y llanamente; no. No puedes pedirme eso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Somos amigos, Moana, los amigos no hacen esto. Es privado, es personal.

— Estamos casados — inquirió—. No puedo aprender esto de nadie más.

— Esto— les señaló— es una farsa, tú puedes aprender de quien tú quieras.

—Pero no quiero aprender de nadie más que de tí. Tú me enseñaste a navegar ¿por qué no me puedes enseñar esto?

— No es algo que se pueda hacer charlando en una hoguera.

— Lo sé, estoy bien con ello.

—Pero yo no y esto es definitivo. No tienes experiencia ninguna, ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama o qué hay que hacer. Dime ¿alguna vez has tenido un momento a solas contigo?

Moana pestañeó.

—Humm…

Maui jadeó ofuscado.

—Ni si quiera sabes de que te hablo ¿verdad? Hablo de descubrir tu propio cuerpo, de conocerte a tí misma antes de meterte en una situación que no conoces ni controlas.

— Pero yo me conozco a mi mísma— Maui la miró aburrido.

— Dime ¿dónde está esa cueva por la que entra la anguila?

—Humm por… ya sabes… ¿entre las piernas?

Moana estaba segura que si Maui no tuviera las manos llenas de barro ahora mismo se habría golpeado la cara con la palma.

—Eso lo has sacado de alguna canción ¿verdad? Lo digo en serio, primero tienes que aprender de tí misma. Lo que le gusta a tu cuerpo, lo que te gusta a tí y después, con el tiempo, encontrarás a alguien con el que aprender el resto o que te enseñe lo que necesites o quieras saber.

—Pero no tengo a nadie más a quien ir.

— Ya lo harás ¿qué prisa tienes? Aun eres joven — Moana giró el rostro pensativa, realmente estaba interesada en aprender, aunque fuera por curiosidad ¿qué era aquello de lo que tanto se hablaba en susurros en las noches y era tan prohibido de mencionar?

Mini Maui aprovechó la distracción de Moana para golpearle en el pecho a Maui. Él bajó la mirada con una ceja alzada y el pequeño tatuaje señaló a Moana y luego a una de las figuras sin rostros de sus otros tatuajes. Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. La nueva actitud de Moana era extraña, estas preguntas eran de lo más raras -a parte de incómodas- y fuera de lugar. Sólo había algo que había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio: El chico nuevo. Todo cuadraba. Además era obvio que el joven sentía algo por ella también. Tan sólo había que verles hablar para que todas las piezas coincidiesen. Dio un resoplido divertido que alertó a la joven.

— Está bien, voy a ayudarte.

Su cara se iluminó.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí, para eso estoy.

Moana casi dio un brinco en el sitio de la emoción.

— ¿Y qué pasa con todo eso de descubrirse a sí misma?

— Oh, eso también tienes que hacerlo, pero no quiere decir que no puedas aprende con alguien más ¿no?

Le guiñó el ojo.

—¡Genial! ¿Cuando empezamos?¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Lo primero es ir a darnos un baño. Va a ser un espanto limpiar todo ese lodo de tu pelo.

—Sí, gracias a alguien ¿y después?

— Después esperamos — Moana pareció un poco indecisa.

—¿Esperamos?

— Sep, la prisa nunca es buena. Hay que esperar el mejor momento.

—Humm vale, eres el experto supongo.

Maui chasqueó la lengua señalándola.

—Exactamente.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del barrizal agitando las manos para que el barro húmedo se desprendiera.

—¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Moana indecisa.

— No muy lejos, tenemos que limpiarnos antes de volver.

Dejó a Moana aún en el cenagal y se aproximó al borde de la arboleda para arrancar un par de enormes hojas de palma.

Con cuidado colocó estas en el suelo e intentando no hacer un mayor desastre cogió las prendas de moana y las metió entre un par de ellas para que no se ensuciaran.

— Límpiate las manos y pásame mi falda de hojas.

Moana tragó saliva pero salió y se sacudió las manos imitando a Maui. Agarró el montón de hojas notando algo pesado dentro. Con cuidado apartó un par y vio el cuchillo de hueso al que Maui le había hecho una funda para ocultarlo. Sonrió sin atreverse a tocarlo por miedo a ensuciarlo y se lo tendió por encima de su hombro. Al terminar él enrolló las hojas creando un contenedor seguro y se incorporó.

—¿Has cogido mi colgante?

—Sep — se dio la vuelta y Moana se tensó bajando la cabeza con vergüenza y cubriendo su regazo con poco disimulo. Maui pareció notarlo porque volvió hacia las palmeras y arrancó otra hoja y se la tendió. Moana alzó la cabeza tímidamente y le sonrió agarrándola y pegándola a su pecho desnudo.

—Gracias — susurró aún un poco ruborizada.

—No te preocupes. Vamos, tenemos que ir a por agua, el barro está dejando mis muslos en carne viva.

Maui fue en primera fila dejando a Moana detrás para darle más privacidad, algo que ella agradecía enormemente. Tras varios minutos andando se comenzó a escuchar un arrullo a lo lejos que se fue haciendo cada vez más y más estridente a medida que se acercaban.

Maui exclamó alegremente al salir al claro, no recordaba bien donde estaba pero finalmente había conseguido encontrar el destino. Frente a ellos había una pequeña cascada. El agua caía profusamente haciendo una gran cantidad de espuma blanca que desaparecía una vez llegaba al pequeño lago de agua cristalina azul turquesa frente a ellos.

—¿Es también agua caliente?

—Nah, esto es simplemente para quitarse el barro, ya iremos a las aguas termales luego.

Trotó hasta la orilla y dio un fuerte salto con tirabuzón. Se transformó en el aire y un enorme tiburón blanco cayó al agua desapareciendo en lo profundo. Moana se acercó a mirar y vio la oscura niebla de barro extenderse hasta desvanecerse. Entonces otra figura de color gris claro apareció nadando tranquilamente bajo la superficie cristalina.

Con cuidado se sentó en las rocas y metió un pie en el agua. El barro se disipó en cuestión de segundos dejando su piel oscura totalmente limpia. Volvió a mirar hacia el tiburón con un poco de aprensión. En la isla se había bañado con sus padres y su pueblo hasta que alcanzó la pubertad y había sido enseñada a sólo asearse en privado con una responsable adulta. Ahora estaba a solas con un hombre, su marido, que le había asegurado que iba a enseñarle sobre las relaciones más privadas entre dos personas ¿Era esto a lo que debían esperar?

La cabeza de Maui salió del agua con un fuerte jadeo aspirando aire. El pelo pasó por encima de su cabeza hasta caer sobre sus hombros, pegándose a su cara.

—Vamos, el agua está increíble — la llamó haciendo un ademán con la mano. Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y nadó hacia la catarata dejándole más intimidad.

Moana aprovechó para resbalar de la roca y meterse de una rápida zambullida dejando la hoja que la había cubierto en la orilla. Una vez bajo el agua desenredó su moño y lo agitó con las manos para quitar el máximo barro posible. Cuando comenzó a quedarse sin aire se levantó hasta que su cabeza estuvo fuera y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola.

—¿Maui? — rotó sobre sí misma buscando a su amigo.

— ¡Chee ho!— miró hacia arriba para ver cómo el semidiós caía en bomba en el agua a pocos metros de ella creando un oleaje a su alrededor. Moana soltó una carcajada que fue acompañada por Maui cuando este resurgió de nuevo.

—¿Desde donde te has tirado? — preguntó apartando el cabello de su cara.

— Junto a la cascada hay una pequeña cornisa para escalar hacia la parte de arriba — se encogió de hombros— parecía divertido.

Compartieron unas risas y fueron hacia las rocas para poder aclarar la tierra restante. Moana intentó mantenerse a una profundidad suficiente como para no mostrar más de lo que su ropa hacía pero era obvio que a Maui la ropa le era de muy poca importancia y se había recostado contra una de las piedras en la rivera tarareando felizmente.

Ella le había dado la espalda e intentaba peinar y aclarar el barro y la suciedad de su pelo con los dedos haciendo pequeños quejidos de dolor cuando atrapaba un nudo.

— Esto no sale — se quejó segundos después frotando el pelo entre sí.

— Ven aquí— ella le miró por encima del hombro con los ojos abiertos por la alarma.

— ¿Uh?

—Ven — palmeó el agua frente a él—. Voy a echarte una mano.

Moana se lo pensó unos segundos pero decidió nadar hacia él.

—Ha sido culpa tuya después de todo— le acusó en voz baja.

— Sí, sí, y voy a arreglarlo ¿No arreglo siempre mis desastres?

Moana ignoró la pregunta y se dio la vuelta frente a él para que pudiera tener acceso a su pelo. Las manos de Maui se movieron inmediatamente acariciando cada mechón de pelo minuciosamente. Era eficaz y cuidadoso intentando desenredar con el máximo cuidado cada rizo y nudo. Moana, sin embargo, estaba con la mente en otra parte. En una parte a escasos centímetros de ella para ser exactos. Maui estaba desnudo, ambos estaban desnudos, juntos, uno al lado del otro. Él había prometido ayudarla pero en estos instantes no se sentía preparada, ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía que hacer ¿y si Maui tenía razón con respecto a esperar?

—¿Chiquilla? — había estado tan distraída que no había oído que él había estado hablando con ella pero un brazo sobre sus hombros la hizo reaccionar y dio un brinco, tensándose y encogiéndose un poco sobre sí misma mirando a Maui por encima de su hombro.

Él había apartado la mano como si quemase y la miraba preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? Siento si te he asustado — Moana negó, su pelo bailando suelto y limpio a su alrededor.

— No, lo siento… es sólo… jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre estando desnuda.

Maui le sonrió tristemente.

—Lo sé, perdona.

—No, está bien — se acercó un poco a él—. Sé que es ridículo, somos amigos y yo misma te he pedido… ya sabes — bajó la cabeza— y sin embargo no sé si soy capaz…

— Mo, lo entiendo — susurró Maui comprensiblemente.

—Pero es ridículo, tú te ves cómodo. Es tan casual para ti.

— En mi defensa diré que mi falda tiene sólo unos tres mil años. Cuando yo nací la gente no acostumbraba a vestir ropa. Me vestí para que dejaran de señalarme en los poblados y porque la lucha es más fácil. Créeme, una vez me puse esa falda supe que no podía vivir sin ella.

Moana se rió aún un poco tímida.

— Cuando las chicas se bañaban había muchos chicos intentando mirarlas, es por eso que mis padres no dejaban que fuera al río sin una supervisora, y a tí parece no importarte. Ni si quiera has mirado ni una sóla vez.

El suspiro de Maui la hizo mirarle.

—Llevo milenios viendo cuerpos desnudos a mi alrededor. No tienen nada de nuevo para mí. Los chicos de tu isla son jóvenes con las hormonas revolucionadas que han oído historias exageradas sobre cosas que no entienden. El cuerpo no es nada más que eso: un cuerpo. Es la herramienta que usa nuestro espíritu para cumplir nuestros sueños y deseos en este mundo. Nuestros cuerpos sirven para aprender a ser humanos. Siente el dolor por lo que nos enseñará el respeto y empatía por el dolor de otros; siente el abrazo de una madre para enseñarnos lo que es el amor. No es para ser sexualizado por nadie y menos sin consentimiento o reciprocidad. Todo tiene su función y su razón de ser y ninguna es para placer de otro que no sea el de uno mismo. Los mortales apenas llegan a entenderlo. Se aprende con el tiempo, conociéndose a uno mismo y conociendo a los demás.

—Eso es… tan profundo — susurró ella sobrecogida bajando la cabeza. Maui agarró su barbilla para que le mirara.

— Soy tu amigo, jamás creas que te haré daño en ningún sentido, ni te trataré de forma diferente por tu cuerpo. Esto — se señaló a la sien — y esto— señaló su corazón— son lo único que importa.

Moana no pudo resistirse y se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente. Maui tardó unos segundos en responder pero lo hizo con igual intensidad. Ella podía sentir todo su cuerpo desnudo apretado contra el suyo: cada músculo, cada curva, cada poro de piel. Y era perfecto, se sentía bien, era correcto. Se soltó del abrazo sonriendo ampliamente. Maui mostró una sonrisa completa enseñando sus separadas paletas blancas.

— Ahora es hora de volver con el resto—  Maui comenzó a azuzarla para que saliera del agua. Moana soltó otra risita y salió con total seguridad y sin pudor con Maui siguiéndola de cerca recogiendo a su paso el anzuelo que había dejado en la piedra junto a él.

Moana agarró la parte superior y la colocó a su espalda preparándola para enrollarla al rededor de su pecho. Fue entonces que vio a Maui a unos metros cogiendo las cuerdas que atarían su falda. No fue eso lo que llamó su atención sin embargo: él seguía completamente desnudo y esta vez tenía una visión completa de él. Sus tatuajes empezaban en su pierna y subían hasta sus caderas extendiéndose por todo su torso. Eso hubiera sido lo que más le hubiera impresionado sino fuera por algo nuevo para ella.

Lamentablemente para ella Maui se percató de su observación y la miró con una ceja alzada. Moana se aclaró la garganta mirando hacia abajo y hacia él compulsivamente. Maui suspiró aburrido.

—Suéltalo.

Moana tardó unos segundos en responder y cuando lo hizo su voz era apenas un susurro audible.

—¿Qué?

— Que si esa es… ya sabes… — señaló con un ademán a su parte inferior. Maui rodó los ojos pero aún así cogió su falda y caminó hacia ella sin pudor alguno. A pesar de toda la vergüenza que sentía Moana recordó sus palabras: Maui jamás haría algo que ella no quisiera o estuviera de acuerdo. Y así fue; el semidiós se sentó frente a ella a unos escasos centímetros.

—No, no hay anguila, nunca. Es un símil que usan los adultos para explicarles a los niños sobre el sexo. Se le llama pene o polla, lo que más te guste.

— Oh… y eso… ¿se mete?

—Mira, te dije que te ayudaría ¿vale? No me lo pongas aún más difícil. Te estoy contando esto porque si vas llamándolo anguila por ahí va a causar más de un malentendido. Los hombres tenemos pene y las mujeres vulva, no hay cueva ¿Entendido?

— Sí… creo…

— Lo entenderás mejor cuando llegues a la práctica — Moana tragó amargamente. Ella lo había pedido pero no seguía igual de convencida—. Por ahora hemos terminado. Te toca a ti hacer tus deberes. Deberes que debes hacer en privado y en un sitio cómodo.

—Pero no sé qué debo hacer.

— Nadie empieza sabiendo. No existen dos mujeres iguales, debes aprender tú misma con práctica y tiempo. Créeme, es como nadar, no se olvida nunca una vez le pillas el ritmo.

—Está bien.

—Ahora hay que terminar de arreglarse. Vamos antes de que anochezca.

Moana aun se preguntaba cómo Maui podía ir tan tranquilo desde una conversación tabú a un análisis sobre el tiempo sin ni siquiera despeinarse.

Se vistieron por separado y volvieron hacia el poblado siguiendo las voces que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Al llegar ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y habían encendido un fuego donde se reunían preparando la cena. Sina y Tui les saludaron con una sonrisa forzada y con un cabeceo. Moana miró Maui con sospecha por la actitud pero él sólo se encogió de hombros y fue a coger algo para comer.

—¿Dónde has estado? — preguntó una voz a su lado. Siaki la miraba con el ceño fruncido y actitud molesta.

—Estaba con Maui —dijo con total tranquilidad sin saber a qué venía la pregunta.

—¿Él está aquí? Tengo que preguntarle algo.

Moana miró hacia donde el semidiós acababa de ir y asintió.

—Sí, ha ido a por comida, volverá en unos segundos.

—Esperaré — dijo decidido.

— Claro, vamos a sentarnos entonces — señaló al grupo que comenzaba a agolparse para servirse su ración.

—La verdad es que me gustaría que estuviéramos en privado— esta vez su actitud se mostró un tanto nerviosa.

—Humm vale, de acuerdo, nos quedamos aquí — se sentó algo inquieta por la pregunta que Siaki tendría en mente y dejó que él se sentara a su lado en silencio. Ciertamente no estaba preparada para más cuestiones sobre su nula vida privada. Maui no tardó en llegar minutos después con un puñado de fruta y un par de filetes de pescado asados envueltos en hojas.

Fue a abrir la boca al verles pero Siaki se adelantó poniéndose en pie.

—Tengo un requerimiento que hacerte— sus hombros estaban tensos y firmes y alzaba la cabeza intentando conseguir una actitud más dominante. Maui alzó una ceja.

—Claro, dispara.

—Me gustaría que me dejaras cortejar a Moana.

Moana exclamó incorporándose preparada para cualquier reacción. Maui, al contrario de lo que ella hubiera pensado, soltó una carcajada.

—Te has equivocado, chico, a quien tienes que preguntar es a ell...— se interrumpió con un quejido de dolor y miró a mini Maui, entonces se percató de la situación—. Pero — dijo arrastrando las letras— estoy seguro que ella estará encantada.

— ¿Qué? — gritó Moana dando un paso al frente— ¡Maui!

— Insisto — aprovechando su cercanía llenó sus brazos de toda la comida que había traído y le dejó las hojas con el pescado a Siaki—. Pasadlo bien — les guiñó un ojo chasqueando la lengua y se fue tarareando alegremente hacia el grupo.

— Oye, mira, no puedo— Moana tartamudeó sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Lo sé, sé que nos acabamos de conocer y que empezamos mal, pero no te pido mucho. Sólo pasar un rato conmigo para ver cómo va— dijo con total sinceridad. Moana suspiró.  

— Ni si quiera sé por dónde empezar…

— ¿Cena? — preguntó el tendiendole el pescado que le había dado Maui. Eso le sacó una sonrisa a ambos.

— Buena idea.

— ¿Te importa si… ya sabes, vamos a dar una vuelta?

— Humm claro, me parece bien.

Maui estaba sentado con otro filete de pescado sin tocar en las manos. Les vio alejarse por la playa siguiendo la orilla hasta desaparecer en la noche. Suspiró y miró a mini Maui.

—Espero que estés en lo correcto— murmuró. Pasó el pescado a uno de los ancianos que estaban sentados a su lado. Había perdido completamente el apetito.

 

* * *

 

 

—... y no le importó perder su anzuelo — susurró Moana sentada en la playa bajo la luz de la luna llena. El agua lamiendo sus pies con cada ola. Siaki y ella habían pasado un largo rato juntos hablando en la noche. Al principio ella estaba insegura y nerviosa pero Siaki parecía sólo querer saber un poco más de ella y de sus aventuras. Habían andado unos cuantos metros para más privacidad y se habían sentado a terminar de comer mientras contaba su aventura restaurando el corazón de Te Fiti.

— Suena muy valiente— continuó Siaki a su lado. Ella sonrió feliz porque él estuviera interesado en su relato y por los recuerdos de aquel momento cuando el enorme halcón la salvó de las garras del demonio lava.

— Lo es — encogió las piernas rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos—. Tenía miedo de morir pero aún así hizo lo que tuvo que hacer para salvarnos a todos.

— Parece que más bien iba a salvarte a tí — Moana negó con la cabeza, sus labios en una sonrisa triste.

— Maui es el héroe de todos. Restaurar el corazón iba a salvar a la humanidad.

—Ya, pero podría haber cogido el corazón y restaurarlo él mismo dejándote allí. En vez de eso se enfrentó al demonio sabiendo que iba a ser un combate imposible.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Moana y apretó el agarre sobre sus rodillas. Maui podría haber muerto ese día.

—¿Tienes frío? — escuchó el susurro preocupado de Siaki. Al principio iba a negarlo pero realmente estaba algo cansada y molesta con Maui por decidir por ella en una cuestión como esta. Se supone que estaban casados y no debían tener ningún tipo de relación con terceros. Sólo quería volver a la tribu para dormir y para patear a cierto semidiós en trasero. Ya le enseñaría ella.

—La verdad es que sí— se disculpó con una sonrisa— y estoy un poco cansada.

Siaki asintió y se incorporó dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo cerca que estaban. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros mirándola en la noche. Lentamente Siaki se inclinó hacia ella. Apenas sintió el vaho en sus labios dio un paso hacia atrás apartándose.

—Lo siento, no puedo — él la dejó ir, algo dolido.

—¿Porqué no? ¿Es por Maui?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero decir, sí — se quejó en voz baja por el poco sentido que estaba teniendo—. Maui es mi marido. Estoy casada con él— explicó.

— ¿Casada con Maui? Pero es un semidiós, tiene millones de años.

— Sólo unos cuantos miles— le defendió ella aún sin sentido.

— ¿Porqué me dejó entonces quedar contigo? —ella suspiró apesadumbrada y sus hombros cayeron. Siaki hizo una mueca al ver que había tocado un punto importante.

— Es… complicado— le miró a los ojos sin saber si podía confiar en él—. Nuestra relación es… somos más mejores amigos que una pareja.

—¿Quieres decir…?— dejó la frase a medias sin saber cómo acabarla.

— Estamos casados pero fue de conveniencia— apartó la mirada cabreada apretándo los dientes—. Creería que me hacía un favor.

Siaki sonrió por su actitud.

—Creo que alguien va a recibir una gran reprimenda.

— Oh, si, alguien va a desear no ser inmortal.

Ambos compartieron una carcajada que terminó en un cómodo silencio.

—Venga, te llevo de vuelta, no vaya a ser que se preocupen.

Caminaron en silencio de vuelta a la tribu. Cada paso que daba extendía su ira y su garganta se comprimía como si tuviera un puño apretando su corazón ¿por qué Maui le haría eso? Decidir por ella sobre un chico ¿quién se creía que era?

Al llegar se despidieron con un susurro de buenas noches y cada uno fue a buscar su sitio para dormir. Moana estaba buscando a Maui entre las sombras de la hoguera dispuesta a saltar sobre su cabeza cuando le vio. Estaba con Pua en su estómago a un par de metros de sus padres en un pequeño lecho que había creado con hojas y escarbando un poco en la arena. Lo que más le había impactado es que estaba durmiendo boca arriba con una mano sobre Pua y la otra extendida en un hueco vacío a la espera de una pequeña figura para llenarlo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando controlar la mezcla de emociones en su pecho. Incluso dormido Maui había hecho un sitio para ella. Había pasado por encima de su matrimonio para darle la opción, casi obligación, de salir con un joven de su edad y allí estaba, esperando inconscientemente por ella ¿por qué no podía ser eso suficiente? ¿Por qué no podían ser sólo ellos dos contra el mundo como había sido siempre? Anduvo con paso torpe hacia el hueco y se tumbó dándole la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo. El contacto despertó a Maui de un brinco y se volvió hacia ella. Pua se quejó en su sueño, abrió un ojo y se bajó de Maui de un salto para dar un par de vueltas en el sitio a un lado y caer de nuevo dormido.

—¿Mo? ¿Qué haces aquí? — había esperado que la pequeña cita de los dos jóvenes hubiera dado lugar a que ella pasara la noche con él, o al menos que llegara más tarde. Moana permaneció en silencio. Una horrible sensación se posó en el bajo vientre del semidiós— ¿Moana?— posó una mano suavemente sobre su hombro y ella se tensó. Fuego se extendió por cada célula de su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba gruñendo fríamente—¿Qué te ha hecho? ¡Voy a matar a esa pequeña rata! — intentó incorporarse pero Moana se dio la vuelta al comprender el malentendido y apoyó las manos en su pecho.

—No, estoy bien, Maui, sólo hemos hablado.

La respiración de Maui era irregular y contenida, furiosa. Tardó unos pocos segundos en volver a la normalidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Eso tendría que preguntar yo — exigió ella. Maui se hundió en su sitio ya completamente relajado, tumbado de lado para quedar frente a ella dejándola usar su brazo de almohada.

—Te dije que te ayudaría. Vi que esta era una gran oportunidad.

Moana parpadeó.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Sí, ya sabes, con el chico nuevo y el sexo. Sé que te gusta y pensé que querías que te enseñara para poder acercarte a él. Iba a ayudarte a salir con él para que pudiera enseñarte todo lo que quisieras.

—¿Que?— exclamó.

Al escuchar un ronquido brusco se cubrió la boca como si pudiera devolver el sonido a sus labios y esperó a que cualquiera que se hubiera despertado volviera a dormir.

— Iba a darte la oportunidad de…

— Cállate— gruñó en voz baja cortando cualquier cosa que fuera a decir—. Te dije que me ayudaras enseñándome qué es el sexo. No que me ayudaras a salir con nadie. Estoy bien como estoy, no necesito a nadie.

—Pero creímos que te gustaba — se excusó.

—¿Tú y quién más?— mini Maui apareció detrás de una isla y se escondió rápidamente—¿En serio?

— No la tomes con él. Estabas muy cerca del chico nuevo, hasta tus padres lo notaron.

— Estaba contenta porque dejara de tratarme mal por ser mujer y jefe de mi pueblo ¿qué tienen mis padres qué ver en todo esto?

—Cuando te fuiste me dijeron que él se les acercó a pedir cortejarte pero ellos le dijeron que nos preguntara a nosotros — Moana balbuceó intentando encontrar unas palabras que relataran lo increíblemente estúpido que era eso.

— Pero estamos casados, ellos lo saben, estaban ahí.

— No otra vez… Esto— ella le interrumpió.

— Si vuelves a decir que es un matrimonio falso te golpeo con el anzuelo — Maui rodó los ojos.

—Pero lo es. Ese chico era una buena oportunidad para que tuvieras una vida normal.

—¡Pero yo no quiero…! — dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de su tono y continuó en voz baja—. Yo no quiero una vida normal. Me gusta mi vida tal y como es. Tengo a mi pueblo, a mis padres, mis viajes, el océano, a Pua, incluso a Hei Hei, y te tengo a tí, no necesito ni quiero a nadie más. Te pedí que me enseñaras porque quiero aprender, no por nadie más que por mí y porque realmente me siento estúpida teniendo diecinueve años y aún no saber nada del tema cuando el resto de los niños de mi tribu se enteran de eso en las clases en las escuelas. Eso es todo. No quiero más.

— Moana…

— Si vas a volver a darme una charla sobre lo joven que soy y la gente que conoceré saltatelo. No quiero oír más de eso.

Maui suspiró vencido y ella sonrió un poco más aliviada por haber hablado las cosas.

—Supongo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—Nunca— Maui sonrió.

—Hora de dormir entonces.

—Es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo tan inteligente— bostezó ignorando la mueca desagradable que Maui le dio por la mofa. Se apretó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos esperando a que el sueño la tomara. Maui pasó lentamente su otro brazo por encima de su cintura.

— Maui— farfullo.

—¿Humm?

— Aun tienes que enseñarme.

— Duérmete — ordenó dándole un golpecito en el costado.

—Me lo has prometido— murmuró soñolientamente.

Si Maui respondió ella ya estaba dormida para entonces.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! 
> 
> Ilustración:  
> ["Moana, sin embargo, estaba con la mente en otra parte."](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/161865553071/moana-however-was-with-her-mind-elsewhere) por [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)
> 
> No olvidéis seguir el blog para más Moana/Maui (Hooked Wayfinder) fanarts!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para empezar lamento MUCHO la tardanza. Este fic está siendo traducido al inglés por mi marido y ha estado enfermo por casi dos semanas así que decidimos esperar a que pudiéramos publicar los capítulos en los dos idiomas, por eso hemos tardado tanto.  
> En este capítulo hay temas relacionados con la política que son puramente inventados o sacados de otros libros o cultura. Si veis algún fallo cultural, por favor, decidmelo, me encantaría poder hacerlo más real.  
> Este fic está acabado ya, tiene 14 capítulos y un epílogo (15 capítulos) que iré publicando -si no hay más contratiempos- semanalmente. Espero que os vaya gustando y que la relación creciente entre Moana y Maui sea creíble. ¡Responderé a todos los comentarios tan pronto como pueda, esta semana ha sido horriblemente atareada!
> 
> ***ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE FANART EXPLICITO***

Moana tiró con fuerza de la cuerda alzando la vela de la canoa bajo el comando de un grupo que estaba cerciorándose de que ya estuviera totalmente arreglada. Habían pasado cerca de una semana en la isla con las reparaciones y disfrutando de este pequeño paraíso. Algunos incluso habían comenzado a construir pequeñas cabañas para resguardarse en la noche. La tribu pasaba mañanas eran de reparaciones y producción y búsqueda de alimentos, en las tardes se relajaban en su pequeño baño termal y por las noches disfrutaban de un festín y la comodidad de las charlas en la comuna. 

Aprovechando que su gente estaba siendo productiva, autosuficiente, feliz y satisfecha habían desaparecido todas las tardes para otro baño de barro o jugar en la cascada. Aún seguía asombrando la comodidad que sentía frente a su amigo. Lo que había comenzado siendo incómodo y un poco extraño ahora era normal y agradable. Disfrutaba jugando en el agua con Maui, tirándose de la cascada sin tener que preocuparse por la ropa ni el pudor. Pasaban las horas entre risas y bromas, nadando, saltando, persiguiéndose y divirtiéndose sin preocuparse por que tuviera que cubrirse o de miradas de reproche por tener a una  _ puhi _ sin ropa. Una de las tardes se las pasaron en la orilla hablando de sus tatuajes y de los próximos que ella quería hacerse. Maui había escuchado atentamente dando pequeños consejos y mirando cada trazo de piel desnuda que ella señalaba sin pudor alguno. Moana apreciaba el hecho de él en ningún momento hizo el ademán de tocarla. Había costado que se soltara lo suficiente cómo para estar desnuda frente a él, el contacto físico inapropiado en esos momentos hubiera encendido una llama de nerviosismo en ella. No había importado mientras jugaban o nadaban, había estado bien con subirse a sus hombros para que él le lanzara por encima de su cabeza o que la agarrara de la cintura para empujarla hacia el otro lado del lago. Pero en ese momento tan íntimo sentados en la orilla sin nada con lo que cubrirse y mirándose el uno al otro sin hacer nada más que hablar sobre su propio cuerpo hubiera sido demasiado. Ni siquiera ella misma se entendía. Ansiaba que Maui le enseñara, estaba ávida de conocimiento y conocía la teoría, más o menos. Sabía que la práctica iba a ser algo muy personal e íntima, algo que jamás había compartido con nadie. Por un lado lo anhelaba pero por otro lo temía. 

—¿Está arreglada?— preguntó atando la cuerda a la madera para mantener la vela abierta.

—Queda un pequeño desgarro en la parte de arriba pero podemos arreglarlo nosotros — dijeron desde el barco. 

—¿Estáis seguros?

— Sí, gracias, Moana. 

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para volver hacia el campamento donde se habían reunido un grupo de ancianos a coser nuevas cuerdas para cambiarlas por las que se rompieron durante la tormenta. Vio a su madre sentada con el grupo ayudando a una de las ancianas con manos temblorosas. 

—Mamá ¿dónde está papá?

—Creo que está en la selva buscando más lianas ¿hay algún problema?

—No, los barcos están casi listos. Es para confirmar que podremos salir en dos días—  escuchó un gemido pesimista del grupo de ancianos. 

Ella amaba su isla pero debía admitir que este pequeño islote le había traído no sólo nuevos descubrimientos y grandes momentos sino también era un pequeño paraíso por explorar, lleno de rincones ocultos y frutos nuevos y deliciosos. No podía evitar comprender la desmotivación por abandonar semejante lugar. Sobre todo ellos que eran los que mejor se lo habían pasado en las aguas termales. 

—¡Ey! —exclamó Sina —, Motunui tampoco está tan mal.

Hubo un grupo de desanimados murmullos inaudibles. Sina abrió la boca para responderles pero cerró con un chasquido indignado. Moana se rió por lo bajo.

—Mejor voy a ir a buscarle — se despidió felizmente de ellos y se internó en la vegetación salvaje. 

No tardó en escuchar el ruido de voces discutiendo animadamente en la distancia. 

— Papá — saludó al verle con una gran cantidad de cuerdas naturales enrolladas en sus brazos. 

—Hola, Moana ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó sin mirarla. Tenía que estar atento a las alturas pues había varios jóvenes que habían escalado a los árboles para desprender las enredaderas. 

—No, sólo quería decirte que los barcos están casi preparados. Podremos salir en un par de días — pudo percibir de reojo como varias cabezas se giraban hacia ella con rostros tristes. 

— Está bien, son buenas noticias ¿han conseguido arreglar el tronco partido de la tercera canoa?

—Están teniendo un poco de problemas con eso pero Kaikoa me ha dicho que estará listo para entonces — Kaikoa había estado muy agradecido de que Moana salvará a su amigo. No lo suficiente como para que cambiara su actitud pero tras una dura respuesta Siaki se puso de su parte lo que le hizo darse cuenta que era una mejor idea no replicar a la líder de la tribu. Ahora él era otro miembro activo y obedecía cada orden y aceptaba gustosamente sus responsabilidades. 

— Podríamos dejarla aquí si no conseguimos que se mantenga a flote— respondió Tui decididamente—. No quiero poner en peligro a nadie.

— Estará bien, haremos que sea seguro navegar con ella.

— Perfecto —una liana cayó serpenteante del árbol y Tui la cogió con precisión añadiéndola a la larga cantidad que llevaba en brazos—. ¡Hemos terminado por hoy! — informó a todo el que seguía trabajando—. Volvamos al campamento. 

Moana le ayudó con unas pocas enredaderas y ambos caminaron hacia la playa para dejarlas en manos de los ancianos que se encargarían de anudarlas. 

— Vamos a parar por hoy— les dijo Sina al verles—. Estamos preparando algo para comer y luego volveremos a las termas. Los chicos casi han terminado con los barcos así que hasta entonces será relajarnos. 

— Está bien, esta noche cuando estemos todos anunciaremos que partiremos en unos días. 

— Papá — dijo Moana a su lado —. He notado que hay gente que no quiere irse ¿y si dejamos que un grupo se quede y monte otra tribu anexa a la nuestra?— Tui frunció el ceño.

—No puedes quedarte, Motunui te necesita. 

—No, no yo, otro jefe, alguien de confianza y que quiera quedarse. Es una buena isla y podría servir en un futuro para el comercio. Sólo necesita un pueblo que la trabaje y saque lo mejor de ella— su padre la miró durante unos interminables segundos para finalmente asentir. 

—Has nacido para esto— dijo con orgullo dándole una media sonrisa—. Preguntaré quienes se quieren quedar y así podremos elegir quién puede ser un buen jefe para su tribu. 

—Me parece bien, esperaré las noticias. Si ya hemos terminado por hoy— señaló hacia la playa. Tui y Sina soltaron una pequeña risita. 

—Vete, pásalo bien— Moana salió corriendo playa abajo sin dudarlo.

— ¡Lo haré, os veo luego! — gritó mientras se alejaba. Sus padres se dieron una mirada cómplice. Habían estado con la tribu toda la semana y habían notado como su hija de escabullía durante horas con cierto semidiós y no habían podido sonsacarle aún a donde. Habían estado un tanto preocupados por la situación una vez Siaki se acercó a preguntarles sobre la mano de su hija. Moana estaba casada, casada con su mejor amigo, el cual nunca había mostrado ningún tipo de sentimiento que no fuera el de pura amistad. Habían temido haber sentenciado a Moana a una vida sin posibilidades de una relación sentimental y vieron una pequeña oportunidad con el nuevo e interesado joven. Una oportunidad que ella echó a un lado porque para ella no había nada más importante que su pueblo, sus amigos y Maui. Estaba viviendo su vida como había querido vivirla y si eso la hacía feliz no necesitaban nada más. 

Moana llegó hacia donde estaba Maui charlando animadamente con Ehehene. Se detuvo a un par de pasos para no interrumpir la conversación a la espera de que el semidiós notara su presencia. 

— Si no atas fuerte el nudo podría salirse en medio de la noche. Un navegante no se debe quedar núnca dormido pero los accidentes pasan. Por eso, si ves que te entra sueño atas bien el nudo y cuando te despiertes verás que no te has perdido demasiado. 

— ¿Y no hay alguna forma de evitar dormirte?

— Un chapuzón es siempre buena idea pero puedes terminar con un resfriado — Maui miró por encima de su hombro alertado por un movimiento y vio a Moana.

— Hola, Moana— saludó Ehehene felizmente.

—Hola, venía a deciros que vamos a salir en un par de días y que ya hemos parado por hoy — miró a Maui diréctamente para que supiera que estaba esperando a que terminara para que pudieran irse juntos. 

— ¿Tan pronto? — Ehehene hizo un mohín. 

— Habla con mi padre, vamos a reunir al grupo que quiera quedarse. 

—¿Quedarme?¿Aquí?

—Claro, eres el tercer mejor navegante que tenemos. Van a necesitarte ¿verdad Maui?— golpeó su estómago con suavidad para que le siguiera el rollo. 

—Totalmente de acuerdo. 

Ehehene casi brincó de la ilusión.

—Eso sería genial, voy a ir a hablar con Tui ahora. Grácias, Moana— antes de que ella tuviera tiempo a responder ya había salido corriendo playa arriba.

— Cuánta energía — se burló Maui—. Me recuerda a cierta niña de cabellos rizados.

Moana soltó una risita.

—¿Has terminado ya? ¿Podemos irnos?

— Creo que…— un recién llegado les interrumpió. 

—Siento molestar, pero tenemos problemas con la canoa de las velas de pesca— señaló a un enorme barco con el velamen de dibujos de peces y redes—. Se ha encallado en la arena y no podemos sacarlo. Creo que el tronco está roto y se ha clavado ¿podrías levantarlo?

— Voy ahora mismo— dijo Maui, esperó a que el chico asintiera y se fuera para volver a Moana—. Adelántate tú ¿vale? iré en cuanto acabe. 

— Está bien, no tardes. 

Maui le guiñó un ojo y siguió al joven hacia el barco. Moana fue a la dirección contraria adentrándose en la selva. Escuchó un sonido de pasos detrás y se giró para ver a Pua siguiendola.

—Espera en la playa, Pua, no tardaremos ¿vale? — el pequeño cerdo hizo un puchero con ojos grandes llorosos—. ¡Ah no! No me mires así que no ha funcionado antes. Sólo será hasta que volvamos al mar. 

Pua bajó la cabeza abatido con las orejas colgando de forma adorable.

—Mira — Moana se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle— ve a ver a mamá y le pides algo de comer. Dile que vas de mi parte— le guiñó un ojo. Pua saltó de alegría y corrió hacia la playa sin mirar atrás dejando a Moana sóla en la selva con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y continuó hacia el interior de la isla. Habían estado tanto tiempo en su lugar secreto que sabía de memoria cómo llegar sin importar lo apartado y difícil de alcanzar que fuera. Había adorado este pequeño espacio íntimo. Iba a ser la última oportunidad de estar en la cascada antes de que tuvieran que comenzar con los preparativos de la partida y estaba segura que cuando los residentes se tomarán su tiempo descubriendo la isla iban a encontrarlo y dejaría de ser un lugar sólo para ellos la próxima vez que volvieran de visita. 

Llegó a la cascada y se acercó a la orilla para sentarse y meter los pies en el agua. Iba a echar de menos esta isla, no tanto como su corazón añoraba por Motunui pero había pasado muchos momentos felices y divertidos en este mismo lago. Dio un pequeño suspiro melancólico. Sin duda habían sido ratos agradables con su amigo y sabía que eso no iba a cambiar, Maui y ella tendrían momentos así allá donde fueran porque eso es lo que hacían ¿pero sería igual? Había aprendido mucho de Maui esta última semana, había estado cómoda con él a un nivel que no sabía si iba a ser lo suficientemente valiente como para repetir en Motunui ¿realmente iba a ser capaz de volver a la rutina y estar frente a él sin nada que la cubriera como había hecho en este lugar? Aquí parecía que eran dos personas distintas, eran Maui y Moana pero a la vez no lo habían sido. Había habido una intimidad y una comodidad que ella no había sentido nunca con nadie. Se encogió con vergüenza al recordar que ella misma le había pedido algo muy íntimo ¿realmente Maui la ayudaría? 

Él dijo que lo primero era conocerse a una misma para averiguar qué es lo que el cuerpo disfruta pero ella no había tenido un sólo momento de intimidad desde que llegó. Había estado con su pueblo, con Pua, a veces con Siaki y casi siempre con Maui. Habían dormido juntos, despertado juntos, recolectando frutas y comiendo juntos, ayudando a las reparaciones, las tardes a sólas… Ahora mismo era el único momento a solas que había tenido desde que llegó. Alzó la cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro para ver si había rastro de Maui. Al ver la selva vacía se puso en pie y se desvistió rápidamente. Dejó la ropa lo suficientemente alejada del agua para que no se mojara, algo que había aprendido ya por la experiencia. La ropa no quedaba muy seca cuando Maui saltaba de la cascada si estaba a una distancia poco segura. Dejó por último la corona de flores encima de la falda y se metió en el agua lentamente. Esperó a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al frescor contra su piel y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra las rocas. Maui le había dicho que antes de aprender nada debía conocerse a sí misma, tocarse y averiguar qué es lo que le gustaba. Inclinó la cabeza para ver sus rodillas sobresaliendo por la superficie y suspiró bajando las manos por su pecho. Pellizcó un pezón evitando un escalofrío de placer, pellizcó el otro con la misma sensación de calambre cerrando los ojos por el impulso. Los entreabrió para ver el hueco entre sus muslos y arrastró una mano hasta el valle entre sus piernas. Notó la pequeña protuberancia que tembló al contacto con sus dedos. Acarició la zona lentamente intentando averiguar qué es lo que más le gustaba de ello. Su ceño se frunció al notar con la yema del índice la pequeña abertura ¿Esa era la cuev… entrada de la que Maui le habló? tanteó dócilmente la entrada con los dedos soltando un pequeño gemido cuando uno entró demasiado. Era muy pequeño, apenas cabían dos dedos ¿era por aquí por donde Maui entraría? No había manera, le había visto desnudo, es imposible que eso sucediera. Él no sólo era grande, también estaba flácido y sin fuerza, se escurriría al intentar entrar por ahí ¿no es cierto?

‘ _ Quizás con sus dedos _ ,’ pensó. Maui tenía grandes dedos, todo en él era enorme. Probó a introducir sus dedos para encontrarse con una barrera dolorosa que la obligó a retroceder con un quejido. Esto era una estupidez. No sentía ninguna de las sensaciones que se suponía que debía sentir. Su cuerpo tenía que parecer que estaba en llamas según las canciones y cuentos ¿y si el problema era suyo?¿Y si ella era la que estaba mal y por eso había sido apartada de las lecciones de la isla? Apartó las manos de sí con tirria y abrazó sus rodillas. 

Escuchó un sonido de aleteo, un chispazo y una caída en el agua. Al alzar la cabeza vio a Maui aproximándose a ella con el anzuelo sobre su hombro. La sonrisa desapareció de su cara al ver su expresión.

—¿Todo bien?

—No— bajó la mirada con un susurro.

Maui se acercó a ella y la golpeó suavemente con el anzuelo de la misma forma que ella había hecho tiempo atrás con el remo. 

—¿Qué te pasa?

— Lo he intentado, es inútil. 

—¿El qué?

—Lo que me dijiste, lo de conocerme a mí misma. No funciona, no sé qué está mal conmigo. 

Maui soltó un suspiro exasperado. 

—Nada está mal contigo — tomó asiento a su lado dejando el anzuelo en las rocas tras ellos—. Eres joven, sólo necesitas aprender. 

—¿Y cómo voy a aprender si no sé que estoy haciendo? Ya me he tocado a mí misma, no siento nada — le enfrentó furiosa. Él fue el que le metió toda la tontería de conocerse a sí misma. Ya lo había hecho, y no había sentido nada. 

—¿Cuantas veces lo has intentado? — Moana evitó su mirada con un pequeño rubor. 

—Ahora. 

—Una vez no es suficiente, ni de cerca. 

— Tal vez si me ayudaras como dijiste que harías— le enfrentó, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sus hombros se hundieron—. Mira, olvídalo ¿vale? esto es una tontería— se puso en pie dispuesta a salir de la pequeña laguna. 

—Está bien— escuchó una voz rota tras ella—, ven aquí. 

Moana le miró estupefacta por encima de su hombro. Maui se revolvió en su sitio, molesto.

— ¿Vienes o no? — sin dudarlo ella volvió a meterse en el agua y caminó hasta quedar frente a él a una distancia segura—. No puedo hacer nada desde ahí — Moana tragó saliva. 

—¿No vas a quitarte la ropa? — Maui alzó una ceja con el rostro totalmente serio.

—No — le hizo un ademán para que se sentara frente a él. 

Ella se dio la vuelta y se sentó entre sus piernas a una distancia considerable. Maui exhaló y la agarró por la cintura para atraerla hacia él. Jadeó tensándose ante el toque pero se relajó cuando lo único que su compañero hizo fue acercarla lo suficiente como para terminar sentada entre sus muslos con la espalda apoyada en su torso. 

—¿Todo bien? — Moana asintió nerviosa con la mirada clavada en la cascada. 

—Sí— dijo temblorosa. 

—Relájate, esto es una clase.

— Sí— repitió un poco más confiada. 

—Quiero que lo recuerdes. Esto es algo de una sóla vez, una vez sepas como se hace lo tienes que hacer tú sola o con tu pareja. 

— Sí — Maui rodó los ojos por la respuesta repetitiva. 

— La palabra de seguridad es  _ sharkhead _ . 

—¿Para qué necesitamos una palabra de seguridad?

— Si estás nerviosa y quieres parar. 

—¿No es más fácil decir  _ no _ y ya está?

—El  _ no _ se suele usar bastante en este tipo de situaciones y no suele tomarse en serio. 

—Oh— aún tenía mucho que aprender. 

— Ahora bien ¿dónde te has tocado? 

—Humm en todos sitios. 

—Genial, con esos detalles sabré exactamente por dónde empezar— dijo con sarcasmo—. Déjame cambiar la pregunta ¿qué te ha gustado?

— Mis pechos — dijo con decisión, luego se calló pensativamente y dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible—. También entre mis muslos, creo. 

—Eso es bueno.

— Pero dolía.

—¿El qué?

— Mi eh... vulva. 

— ¿Cómo que dolía?

— He intentado… ya sabes— sacó la mano por encima del agua mostrando dos dedos unos instantes y la escondió con vergüenza. 

—Oh… es porque eres virgen, esa zona se llama vagina y la primera vez suele doler — Moana volvió a tensarse mirándole por encima del hombro preocupada. 

—¿Va a doler? — Maui la miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa hasta que realizó cual era la pregunta que estaba haciendo.

—No, no esta vez. Esto es como una de las clases que han tenido tus amigos de Motunui, no va a haber penetración. 

—¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?

— Enseñarte. 

—¿El qué? — Maui exhaló algo molesto. 

—Realmente acabaríamos antes si dejaras las preguntas para después — Moana cerró la boca con un chasquido y se encogió sobre sí misma—. Eso está mejor, bien, empecemos. Con la mano izquierda abre tus labios. 

Moana, que casi había estado temblando en su sitio del nerviosismo se detuvo de repente y le miró por encima del hombro con una ceja alzada. 

—¿Mis labios? — alzó una mano para rozar el labio inferior de su boca. Maui se golpeó la cara sonoramente con la palma de la mano frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

—Esto va a ser peor de lo que pensaba. Está bien, desde cero— suspiró y se apoyó en las rocas dejando que ella lo hiciera sobre él—. Mete la mano entre tus piernas.

Moana obedeció algo indecisa. 

—Bien, lo que estás palpando son los labios exteriores, si los abres te encontrarás dos pliegues que son los labios menores y una pequeña protuberancia, tócala — las piernas de Moana se sacudieron cuando la yema de su dedo tocó la punta sensible. Él asintió satisfecho habiendo esperado esa reacción—. Ese es un punto erógeno, lo que tienes que hacer es fácil: Con la mano izquierda abre los labios exteriores y con la mano derecha frota alrededor. No muy fuerte, déjalo que se deslice. El agua para esto es buena pero siempre puedes usar saliva o aceites. 

Ella le obedeció en silencio rozando dicho punto con dos dedos, soltó un suspiro y se estremeció. 

—Intenta ahora frotarte en círculos— ante un pequeño quejido él sonrió—. Sí, así, perfecto, sigue así— extendió las piernas intentando tener una mejor posición para continuar con su cometido ¿cómo podía haber pasado por alto algo así de su propio cuerpo? Sus rodillas se sacudían cada cierto toque y no podía evitar que los suspiros salieran de su boca. Se sentía tan bien, tan bien. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás enterrándose más en ese abrazo que la rodeaba. Era tan cálido que sentía que podía hervir el agua. Pronto ese fuego comenzó a palpitar en su estómago y sus temblorosas piernas se cerraron por la sobreestimulación. Apenas podía mover su mano en esa postura, podía sentir esa sensación disminuyendo. Entonces escuchó una voz susurrando en su oído y dos fuertes manos nadaron hasta sus muslos y los separaron dejándolos completamente abiertos y manteniéndolos así. Jadeó retorciéndose en el sitio y apretando la cabeza contra el duro pecho que la envolvía. 

Fue entonces cuando la sensación llegó a ser demasiado, había algo que quería salir de ella, una explosión que empezaba a estallar en su pecho pero no podía llegar a ella. Se retorció soltando un grave jadeo con las rodillas agitándose en las enormes manos ¿manos? abrió los ojos y miró a Maui con la boca abierta intentando coger aire suficiente. 

—Maui…— gimió. No podía parar pero tampoco conseguía llegar al culmen. Maui la miró con los ojos abiertos con la sorpresa. Pareció dudar unos instantes pero luego soltó uno de sus muslos y se inclinó sobre ella. Moana soltó un grito ahogado cuando su hombro fue suavemente mordido y su pezón izquierdo pellizcado con controlada fuerza y destreza. El fuego corrió por sus venas y su cuerpo se arqueó con un gemido profundo. Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que pudo ver pequeños destellos de colores dentro y su cabeza daba vueltas por la mezcla de sensaciones de placer y mareo.  
  
  


 

Cuando recuperó los sentidos se encontró aún en el regazo de Maui rodeada por sus brazos que la habían impedido hundirse en el agua tras su pequeño desmayo. Él reconoció los signos de su vuelta en sí y sonrió.

—No ha estado nada mal para una primera vez— bromeó en su oído.

—Eso ha sido… — exhaló aire sin palabras que pudieran describir lo que acababa de sentir. 

—Me lo dicen a menudo— Maui infló el pecho alzando la cabeza de forma creída. Moana rodó los ojos aun disfrutando de pequeños espasmos en su mitad inferior. Entonces lo recordó. 

— Me has mordido— le miró por encima del hombro. Maui parpadeó un par de veces y se encogió de hombros. 

—Vi que necesitabas un poco de ayuda. 

— Entiendo lo de mi pecho ¿pero por qué morderme? 

—Una buena mordida es placentera— Moana abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que un bocado pudiera ser agradable. Se dio la vuelta aún en sus brazos sentándose frente a él de rodillas. 

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? — Maui frunció el ceño. 

—Te lo he dicho: esto es sólo una clase para que aprendieras, no va a pasar nada más.

—Claro que sí, no me puedes enseñar sólo esto y esperar a que esté satisfecha— se cruzó de brazos. Maui hizo una mueca molesta. 

—Si aún estás insatisfecha puedes volver a hacerlo.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir y lo sabes. Por ejemplo ¿cómo lo haces tú? Tu no tienes labios — se quedó en silencio unos segundos — creo— añadió insegura. 

—Es como lavar un plátano— dijo aburrido—. Aun así, lo prometido es deuda. Te he enseñado, ya hemos tenido suficiente. 

— ¿Pero por qué parar aquí? No lo hubiera conseguido sin tu ayuda. 

— Sólo necesitabas tiempo y práctica, la próxima vez sabrás hacerlo sóla. 

—Pero no quiero hacerlo sola ¿por qué no podemos seguir haciendo esto?

— Nunca es suficiente ¿verdad? — se puso de pie de golpe y la empujó hacia el lago. Se dio la vuelta y salió. 

—¡Maui!— se quejó ella incorporándose—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? — se agachó a coger su anzuelo. 

— ¿Por qué parar? Estamos cómodos entre nosotros. Somos amigos y eres la única persona con la que puedo compartir esto. 

—No, no lo soy, si tan sólo le dieras una oportunidad a los hombres que se te acercan a tí verías que el abanico es muy amplio. 

—Pero no quiero a ningún hombre. Estoy bien contigo. 

— Lo que tú me pides no te lo puedo dar. 

—¿Por qué no? No te estoy pidiendo mucho, solo compartir esto. Me ha gustado ¿por qué parar?

— Esto siempre da paso a algo más y eso es una mala idea. 

— No me negaría a algo más en un futuro. 

Maui se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla. 

—¡Tú no entiendes nada!— gritó señalándola con el anzuelo—. Esto, algo así entre nosotros no terminaría bien. Para ninguno. 

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Esto no cambiaría nada, seguiríamos siendo amigos. 

—Eres sólo una niña, Moana, no puedes ni llegar a entenderlo. 

—No soy una niña, no más — se quejó molesta—. Sé lo que quiero, quiero esto contigo ¿por qué no podemos tenerlo? Estamos casados, aún no sabemos qué nos depara el futuro. 

— No hay futuro para nosotros. Tú— la señaló con un dedo amenazadoramente — te enamorarás de un mortal y seguirás tu vida. Como debe ser. 

— Pero yo no quiero eso. Tú eres mi familia, sé que no tenías intención de que llegara a más que una amistad pero esto no es algo que no podamos hacer. 

—Esto terminaría con nosotros. 

—No, no es cierto. 

—Sí, lo es, tú me culparás en un futuro si me aprovecho de ti — ella abrió la boca anonadada. 

—¿Aprovechate de mi? ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo yo!

—¡No sabes lo que pides!

— Soy una mujer adulta, Maui, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. 

—¿Crees que has sido la primera chica bonita que se me ha acercado con estúpidos sueños y deseos? Durante siglos ha seguido el mismo patrón: una mujer preciosa que fantaseaba con Maui, el héroe de todos, quería formar una familia, ser la mujer más famosa de la isla por estar conmigo, tener críos y poder ir por ahí pavoneándose. Su amor y ganas de matrimonio desaparecían cuando yo no podía quedarme con ella permanentemente, ni podía darle hijos. Sólo hacía falta un par de días fuera para que formaran una familia sin tí. No tienes futuro conmigo, Moana.

— Pero yo no quiero niños— se defendió ella interrumpiendole—. Y yo no te quiero porque seas un semidiós. 

— Eres joven todavía. Si empezamos algo así terminarás cansándote de mí y de las ataduras. Encontrarás a un chico que te aprecie tanto como te mereces y con el que podrás formar una familia y a mí me enfrentarás por haber tomado ventaja de tu ignorancia y de aprovecharme de tu juventud. Si te toco, si te hago mía, en un futuro me odiarás,  _ lo harás _ — remarcó cuando ella abrió la boca para quejarse— y yo seré el que tenga que vivir el resto de mi vida recordando cómo lo haces, recordando… —cerró los ojos sin poder terminar de hablar. Él lo recordaría todo: sus toques, sus sonrisas, sus gemidos, sus susurros, sus súplicas, sus besos… no era tan fuerte, no con esto —. Eso no va a pasar. Un día, no hoy, ni mañana, ni quizás hasta dentro de unos meses o años, encontrarás a un chico al que amarás y podréis vivir vuestra vida juntos, enamoraros, formar una familia y morir juntos. Eso no es algo que yo pueda ofrecerte. 

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Moana mirándolo tristemente y Maui con los hombros hundidos por el abatimiento. Se preguntó cuántas veces él había dejado a su amada en una isla para cumplir una misión, volver y encontrarse con que ella ya había seguido adelante sin él. Cuántas mujeres habían rechazado una relación más allá de una noche por el simple hecho de que no podían tener un futuro con Maui. En su tribu los hijos eran algo necesario para la prosperidad de la isla. Una mujer sin hijos era símbolo de mala fortuna e incluso su madre había recibido alguna que otra mirada escéptica por sólo haber tenido una hija en comparación con las grandes familias que poblaban Motunui. Maui tenía razón en temer el empezar una relación física con alguien más basándose en su experiencia pero de una cosa estaba segura: ella no era como ninguna de esas jóvenes con las que Maui había tenido contacto. Abrió la boca para responder cuando escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre desde la selva. Se tensó repentinamente hundiéndose en el agua para cubrir su desnudez.

Maui se tensó visiblemente y se interpuso entre el extraño y ella tapándola con su cuerpo. De entre los arbustos apareció un joven con el pecho agitado por la carrera. Se inclinó apoyando las manos en las rodillas para coger el aliento. 

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Maui con el ceño fruncido, extrañado.

— El jefe Tui me ha pedido ir a buscaros. Está habiendo algo de problemas en el campamento— Maui asintió comprensivamente. 

—Adelántate y diles que vamos de camino— cuando el chico desapareció por donde había llegado escuchó una serie de chapoteos detrás de él y se giró para encontrarse con una muy desnuda Moana frente a él. 

— Sé que lo has pasado mal — Maui hizo un ademán para responder pero ella alzó la mano pidiéndole que la dejara seguir—, no tenemos tiempo para hablar ahora, déjame terminar. Sé que lo has pasado mal pero te puedo asegurar que no has conocido jamás a nadie como yo. No importa lo que pase, no puedo ver el futuro, pero sí te puedo prometer una cosa: tú siempre vas a estar a mi lado, Maui. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Maui cerró los ojos por la cálida sensación que le embargó y la miró con una sonrisa triste. Había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que una promesa de una niña de diecinueve años no tenía futuro ni fundamento ninguno pero no iba a ser él el que apagara esa pequeña llama que ella había encendido. 

—Gracias, Mo.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y le rodeó para llegar hasta su ropa. Maui la siguió para ayudarla y por unos instantes no pudo evitar que su mirada recorriera ensimismada los tatuajes de sus piernas. 

 

* * *

 

Cuando llegaron al campamento encontraron a la tribu hablando ruidosamente, interrumpiéndose los unos a los otros con exasperación. Moana y Maui compartieron una mirada vacilante. Se acercaron a sus padres que estaban presidiendo la reunión.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó a sus espaldas. Tui se giró aliviado de verla. 

—Al fin estáis aquí— inclinó la cabeza como saludo a Maui—. Está habiendo problemas con la nueva noticia de partir en dos días. Hay quienes quieren quedarse pero teme por encontrarse solos en un lugar desconocido — muchos asintieron secundándole.

—Esta isla es el lugar perfecto para montar una nueva tribu, es próspera y segura — miró a Maui esperando alguna verificación, él asintió con la cabeza—. Sólo necesitáis a un nuevo jefe que pueda lideraros. 

—Pero estamos encerrados aquí, nadie sabe construir una canoa tan grande ni navegarla— dijo una voz del grupo, otro le apoyó. Moana alzó la cabeza, su corona de flores bailando en el aire por el viento. 

—Se quedarán dos canoas en la isla para aquellos que decidan permanecer. Ehehene es el mejor navegante y ha decidido quedarse. Él puede enseñaros y conoce las canoas y el mar como la palma de su mano. Si queréis volver a Motunui sólo tenéis que hablar con él y estará a vuestra disposición. 

Hubo otra serie de murmullos indecisos y algún que otro reproche. Moana suspiró. 

—Mirad, sé que es difícil empezar en un nuevo sitio cuando ya nos hemos acostumbrado a Motunui pero esto es algo que ha estado haciendo nuestro pueblo desde hace milenios. Nos montábamos en las canoas y navegamos a nuevas islas donde construimos nuevos hogares. Es algo que asusta pero no a lo que temer ¡somos navegantes!

Esta vez aparecieron vítores y algún que otro silbido.

—Esta isla es un nuevo hogar, un nuevo lugar donde empezar.

—Y no estaréis solos — dijo Maui tras ella dando un paso al frente, ella le miró con ojos amplios y una sonrisa orgullosa y feliz por su apoyo—. Vosotros os convertisteis en mi tribu y prometí protegeros, no importa lo lejos que estéis, siempre lo haré. 

Otra oleada de vítores y aclamaciones, Maui infló el pecho con orgullo. Moana acarició sus nudillos disimuladamente y cuando él la miró él le sonrió devolviéndole el gesto. 

—Pero tenemos que tener un nuevo jefe— exclamó una voz. Tui salió al rescate. 

—Creo que eso lo tenemos que decidir entre los jefes — dijo con voz autoritaria y se volvió hacia su hija—. Vamos, tenemos que hablar.

Moana y Tui se fueron para hablar en privado. La tribu continuó hablando entre susurros nerviosos intentando llegar a un mutuo entendimiento. Rato después Tui y Moana asintieron y se dirigieron hacia ellos. 

—Hemos decidido que no vamos a elegir un líder— dijo Moana con la cabeza en alto. Hubo una serie de gritos indignados que Tui paró con un ademán—. No es nuestro derecho hacerlo, nosotros no vamos a vivir aquí así que es injusto elegir un posible líder que puede que no satisfaga las necesidades de su pueblo. Por ello vamos a elegir un grupo de sabios y, con el tiempo, ellos se encargaran de elegir al que ellos consideren adecuado. 

Los susurros indignados cambiaron a unos excitados y entusiastas. Todos parecieron apreciar la idea de sus jefes: era justa y prometía que la nueva isla se alzaría con alguien elegido por el propio pueblo y no uno que pudiera abusar de su poder. 

—Ahora que hemos terminado con ese punto me reuniré con aquellos que vayan a formar el grupo de sabios y mi padre —miró a Tui que asintió—, se encargará de los últimos preparativos antes de que partamos.

Moana se reunió con un pequeño grupo de ancianos y Tui comenzó a dar órdenes sobre qué barcos se quedarían y cuáles tendrían que ser abastecido con provisiones para salir. Maui miró hacia Pua que había correteado detrás de su amiga y luego fijó su vista en los botes. Moana no requería ahora su ayuda y su presencia sólo haría las cosas peores. Él no había nacido para la política después de todo. 

Al acercarse a la playa se encontró con Ehehene arrastrando un grupo de redes hacia una de las canoas. 

—Hola — saludó el joven con entusiasmo. Maui le respondió al saludo— ¿Te quedas con nosotros o te irás con ellos? 

—Ni uno ni otro, tengo otros lugares que visitar. Nunca me he quedado en Motunui mucho tiempo. 

—¿Por qué no? Moana me ha contado historias de Motunui, suenan increíbles. Mi isla era pequeña y nos pasábamos el día cultivando — se encogió de hombros—, hasta hace diez años nadie sabía pescar. Sólo cogíamos los cangrejos de la playa. 

—Suena frustrante — se rió.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

—Núnca me he acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio — respondió a la conversación anterior—. Es… duro, a veces. 

Ehehene asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Maui era inmortal, todos sus amigos pasarían con el tiempo y era duro verlos marchar. 

— Haremos un templo en tu honor aquí — le dijo entusiasmado dejando las redes en la cubierta de la canoa—. Eres el que sacó esta isla del mar ¿no? 

Maui se rió haciendo un ademán avergonzado con la mano. Amaba a sus fans. 

—Vendré a verlo cuando esté terminado.

—Estaremos esperando. 

 

* * *

 

La noche ya había caído cuando Moana se sentó junto a Maui en la fogata a cenar. Pua estaba dormitando entre las piernas de Maui después de que él le sirviera una gran cantidad de comida. 

—Día duro ¿eh? — dijo él con una sonrisa cuando Moana se dejó caer con un quejido agotado. Le tendió un par de piezas de pescado envueltas en hojas de palma. 

— Agotador… y mañana va a ser peor. No puedo esperar a salir de aquí y volver a casa. Empezar un nuevo pueblo en una nueva isla es una gran cantidad de trabajo.

—Ese trabajo sólo acaba de empezar, pero será responsabilidad de aquellos a los que has puesto al mando— se llevó un trozo de pescado a la boca. 

— Al menos en casa las cosas serán más tranquilas… — susurró con cansancio. 

Moana terminó su cena en un silencio cómodo respondiendo alguna que otra vez a algún comentario de la tribu que se reunía a su alrededor cerca del fuego. Bostezó ampliamente intentando mantener los ojos abiertos. Maui sonrió por lo bajo y se incorporó agarrando al pequeño cerdo dormido y sujetándolo con el brazo para poder llevar su anzuelo y con la otra mano la ayudó a incorporarse.

—Vamos, hora de dormir. 

Moana se dejó arrastrar lejos del fuego hasta una pequeña tienda creada con bambú y hojas de palma. Sostuvo a Pua cuando Maui se lo tendió para poder tener la movilidad suficiente para arrastrarse hasta quedar tumbado boca arriba con el brazo extendido para su segundo ocupante. Moana posó a su amigo en el estómago del semidiós y reptó hasta apoyarse en su  bíceps. Inmediatamente se vio envuelta en el cálido abrazo del que había disfrutado todos estos días pasados. 

—¿Vas a volver conmigo a Motunui? — susurró adormilada.

—No, en cuanto dejéis la isla me iré — llegó la respuesta con voz floja. Moana no respondió pero su pecho se comprimió a sabiendas que en tan sólo un par de días tendrían que despedirse otra vez. Se apretó más contra el cálido cuerpo junto a ella y exhaló sonoramente. No podía negar que iba a echarle de menos. 

 

* * *

 

—¡Tirad con fuerza!— gritaron desde la costa. Era el día de partir y estaban arrastrando los barcos de nuevo al mar. Maui había alzado uno por encima de su cabeza y había avanzado hasta que el agua cubriera para soltarlo y ayudar al grupo a subirse en él. 

Una vez estuvieron todos listos en sus respectivas canoas se volvieron hacia la isla para despedirse de los que se habían quedado atrás. Los silbidos, gritos y canciones se escucharon hasta que la isla casi había desaparecido en el horizonte. Fue entonces cuando Maui apretó su muñeca suavemente para llamar su atención. Moana lo entendió aún sin palabras: era la hora de separarse de nuevo. Ambos se apartaron del grupo buscando privacidad, incluso Pua se quedó atrás mirándolos con la cabeza girada hacia un lado. 

—Debo irme— dijo una vez estuvieron en privado. Moana asintió bajando la cabeza. 

—Lo sé. 

—Ey, nos veremos pronto ¿vale? Además tengo que asegurarme de que llegáis sanos y salvo a casa.

Moana sonrió de medio lado, aun cabizbaja. Estos últimos días con Maui habían sido mágicos; no sólo por su nueva y recién aprendida experiencia sino por el simple hecho de estar con él a su lado. La comodidad, amistad y respeto que había sentido junto a él no la había sentido con nadie jamás. Irse a dormir todas las noches con un cuerpo cálido junto a ella y despertar todas las mañanas con el enorme semidiós abrazándola como un salvavidas con Pua dormitando ruidosamente en su estómago. El sentir como Maui despertaba de su sueño, entreabría los ojos para mirarla con una sonrisa dormida y bostezaba incorporándose listo para salir a comer, empezar el día, trabajar y luego pasar sus tardes con ella. A partir de hoy iría a dormir sola y despertaría nuevamente sola.

—¿Mo?— preguntó Maui al notar como ella estaba totalmente ensimismada. Moana agitó la cabeza y le miró con ojos tristes.

—Está bien, es sólo… te voy a echar de menos— Maui la miró con una sonrisa infeliz. 

—Yo también — abrió los brazos y ella dio un par de pasos hasta quedar enterrada en su abrazo. Moana tragó con fuerza para calmar el cosquilleo de su garganta y apretó la mandíbula para evitar las lágrimas. Nunca era fácil despedirse de su amigo pero tras tanto tiempo juntos ahora se estaba volviendo increíblemente doloroso. Era consciente de cada músculo, del olor a mar, de cómo su respiración agitaba su cabello y cómo el calor se extendía por cada porción de piel que tenían en contacto. 

De repente se escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta tras ellos y Moana abrió los ojos súbitamente apartándose como si quemara. Tui les miraba apoyado en la madera con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa cómplice.

—¡Papá! — exclamó ella avergonzada sin saber muy bien qué decir—. Sólo nos estábamos despidiendo ¿todo bien? 

—¿Despediros? — se incorporó y caminó hacia ellos. 

— Sí, Maui tiene que irse— miró por encima de su hombro al semidios en busca de una verificación, él asintió.  

— Sí, supuse eso, nosotros vamos directamente pero creí que querrías tomar el camino largo — Tui pasó una mano por encima de sus hombros y la giró para que mirara hacia el mar donde se veía una pequeña canoa desocupada atada a otra que la remontaba. Moana abrió la boca con ilusión.

—¿De verdad? — dijo excitada incapaz de mantenerse quieta. 

— Claro, no por nada he pedido expresamente que la arreglaran para vuestro viaje. 

—¿Pero qué pasa con Motunui? 

—Estará ahí esperándote para cuando llegues, sólo no tardes mucho ¿Vale? —Moana miró a Maui esperando cualquier tipo de excusa pero su sonrisa radiante la llenó de alegría. Saltó en el sitio y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a Pua. Lo cogió en brazos a pesar del grito asustado que dio el pequeño animal y corrió de vuelta a ellos. Abrazó a su padre con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces abanzó con gran velocidad hacia el borde de la cubierta del barco y saltó. Maui rápidamente se convirtió en halcón y con una inclinación de cabeza hacia Tui abrió las alas y la cogió al vuelo con sus enormes zarpas. La dejó con suavidad en la superficie de su nueva canoa de viaje y se transformó en pleno vuelo cayendo en uno de los extremos y agarrando un cabo haciendo que la embarcación se inclinara bruscamente y cambiara de dirección dejando que el resto siguiera avanzando sin ellos.

—¡Chee ho! — gritó Moana despidiéndose con los brazos en alto. Estaba tan contenta; no sólo iba a vivir otra aventura, iba a estar con su mejor amigo. Podrían pasar más tiempo juntos sin tener que despedirla y seguramente él terminaría por acompañarla a Motunui. Maui tomó el control de la canoa. 

—¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó esperando órdenes. 

— Hace tiempo me prometiste Lalotai— le recordó con una sonrisa radiante. 

—Eso hice— dio un golpe de remo y la canoa osciló hacia la izquierda—. Preparaos, nuestro próximo destino: Lalotai. 

Moana no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción dejando que el viento azotara el cabello y su corona de flores con fiereza. Iban a otra aventura. 

Juntos.  
  


  
**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharkhead: es "cabeza de tiburón" en inglés. Es mas corto y es una palabra de seguridad que creí apropiada debido al contexto.
> 
> Fanart:
> 
> ["Maui..."](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/162349879936/maui-fanart-for-the-fanfic-fire-and-dust) por [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegro mucho que os guste el fic!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Os traigo una nueva actualización con tres fanarts.  
> Voy a estar fuera la semana que viene por vacaciones. Actualizaré el capítulo 9 tan pronto como vuelva pero no sé si me va a dar tiempo a terminar la ilustración, quizás la tenga que subir más tarde (será NSFW).  
> No sé si tendré internet así que responderé a los comentarios y preguntas cuando pueda.  
> ¡Espero que os guste este capítulo!

—¡Lo veo!—exclamó Moana señalando hacia el frente desde lo alto del mástil. 

Habían pasado dos días en la canoa sin hacer nada más que pasar tiempo juntos, pescar, haciendo juguetes con hojas y palo para contar historias, cantando… y por fin habían llegado a su destino. 

—¿No está más alto?—preguntó a medida que se acercaban y la enorme montaña ascendía sobre ellos.

—No eres la primera que se lo pregunta—, al llegar amarraron la canoa a una roca y saltaron. Pua fue el primero en brincar fuera correteando entre las piedras geométricas felizmente. 

—No, Pua, tú no puedes venir— el cerdo se detuvo de repente y la miró con ojos llorosos negros y un puchero. Moana miró de reojo a Maui con una sonrisa diabólica y se encogió de hombros—. Está bien, Maui, creo que Pua quiere venirse con nosotros a Lalotai. 

Maui le miró con fingida sorpresa. 

—¿Quieres venir al reino de los monstruos donde nos perseguirán para intentar devorarnos? Eres un cerdo muy valiente—se giró a Moana—, siempre podemos usarlo como distracción para huir. A los monstruos les encantan los cerdos. 

Pua dio un agudo chillido y corrió hasta esconderse en la pequeña bodega de la canoa. Moana y Maui intercambiaron una risita. 

—Venga, te llevo—dijo Maui antes de convertirse en un enorme halcón con un chasquido. Moana fue hacia él y de un salto ágil se sentó en su lomo retorciéndose hasta quedar cómoda y segura con las piernas por debajo de sus alas.

—Lista ¡vamos!—pateó con los talones sus costados y Maui alzó el vuelo en círculos ascendentes. 

Moana se aferró a su cuello riendo histéricamente por el cosquilleo en su estómago. Pudo ver a un muy asombrado Pua asomándose por la pequeña canoa que se alejaba a medida que ascendían. Una vez en lo alto de la cumbre aterrizaron y ella saltó dejando que Maui volviera a su estado humano. 

—Nunca me acostumbro a volar— dijo ella animadamente yendo hacia la boca de la talla. 

—Emocionante ¿eh?—Maui la siguió hacia donde estaba la roca que hacía de nariz y que funcionaba como cierre de las puertas de Lalotai. Una vez estuvo en su sitio comenzó a hacer su haka con gritos fuertes y movimientos bruscos. Tras el salto el suelo tembló y la boca se abrió lentamente. 

—Quiero que me enseñes eso—dijo ella aún asombrada.

—No ibas a poder entrar aunque lo supieras, los mortales no pueden abrir la puerta de Lalotai— Moana se encogió un poco decepcionada pero volvió a responder.

—No sólo por entrar, quiero aprender a hacerlo. En Motunui aprendemos el hula las mujeres, me gusta tu haka. 

Maui se lo pensó unos segundos y asintió.

—Está bien, bajamos y te lo enseño. No es bueno tener la puerta del mundo de los monstruos abierta—, parecía que fuera a saltar pero en vez de eso le tendió la mano a la espera. 

Moana la tomó con total confianza y juntos saltaron. Los colores violetas y azules estallaron frente a sus ojos cegandolos con multitud de formas fantásticas y espirales mágicas. Cuando por fin pudo volver a respirar se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo al vacío, fue cuando una enorme mano rodeó su cintura. Cuando Maui ya la tenía en sus brazos alzó el anzuelo que se enganchó en una enredadera y con una vuelta cayeron limpiamente al suelo. 

—¡Tará!— exclamó él alzando los brazos a modo de presentación. Moana aplaudió siguiéndole el rollo y él hizo varias reverencias a un público imaginario. Mini Maui saltó en el sitio lanzando lo que parecía confeti.

Cuando terminó la broma se pusieron en marcha. De nuevo gracias al semidiós pudieron seguir su camino sin problemas ni ataques. Los habitantes de Lalotai habían tenido una experiencia desagradable con el cambiaformas y era más que obvio que no tenían la más mínima intención de un segundo round. 

No tardaron en toparse con la enorme caracola gigante. Moana fue la primera en entrar y se encontró el lugar vacío. O lo estaría si no conociera ya a Tamatoa y no le hubiera visto reaparecer la primera vez. Maui se adelantó pasando junto a ella y golpeó con el anzuelo el borde del montículo dorado. Este se sacudió y se elevó dejando al descubierto la figura que escondía. 

—¿Quién osa molestar mi…? ¿Tú otra vez?— dijo con tono aburrido. 

—Hemos venido de visita— Moana salió tras las espaldas de Maui saludándole alegremente.

—¡La humana! otra vez— exclamó dejando que su tono exaltado se volviese monótono— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Ya lo he dicho, venimos a visitarte—, Moana se apartó de Maui para acercarse. Tamatoa iba a soltar una burla cuando algo llamó su atención y chilló señalándola con una pinza.

—¿Qué es eso?— antes de darle tiempo a responder la agarró por el tobillo y la alzó dejándola boca abajo. Su diadema de flores cayó al suelo y gritó agarrando su falda para que no se volteara hacia abajo— ¿Tatuajes? ¡Te has hecho tatuajes! 

—Ey, suéltala— gritó Maui dando un paso al frente amenazadoramente. Tamatoa se percató de donde y con quién estaba y retrocedió soltándola sin cuidado. Maui extendió un brazo y ella cayó limpiamente sobre él— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó dejando que se pusiera en pie suavemente. 

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias— respondió ella aún un poco mareada. Maui se inclinó para coger la corona de flores y se la puso con cuidado, apartando el cabello de su rostro con una caricia, ella le sonrió cariñosamente por el gesto. Tamatoa, que se había quedado en un segundo lugar observando la interacción de la pareja, se quedó con la boca abierta ¿cómo habían llegado a esto en apenas unos meses? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Vosotros dos me estáis dando arcadas— gruñó con una mueca. Maui le miró con furia y Moana con una ceja alzada sin saber de qué hablaba. 

—Será mejor que dejes de decir estupideces si no quieres que te meta el anzuelo por…— comenzó Maui alzando dicha arma. Moana intervino. 

—Dejadlo de una vez. Sólo estamos aquí de paso, volvíamos de una isla al oeste de aquí y quisimos pasar a saludar. 

—Hola y adiós— Tamatoa se giró dándoles la espalda y se enterró de nuevo. Ella miró a Maui confusa.

—Esto no ha ido como esperaba.

—Que su idiotez no te confunda. Está bastante feliz de tenernos aquí pero no sabe como exteriorizarlo — él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Por cierto, te prometí quete enseñaría el Haka ¿no es cierto?

Ella dio un paso al frente con el puño en alto preparada para su nueva clase. 

Fue una de las mejores experiencias que había vivido hasta ahora. Maui, como siempre, era un profesor atento y divertido, estricto, es cierto, pero le encantaba enseñar y su forma de hacerlo lo demostraba. No premiaba los errores y alagaba el trabajo bien hecho. Para comenzar habían estudiado cómo poner una cara feroz, algo obligatorio y exigido durante el haka: debías mostrar que eres un guerrero feroz e imponerte a tu rival, aterrara tus enemigos. Ese era el primer paso. 

Moana lo había intentado con creces pero le había costado más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. Poner una cara monstruosa y aterradora como la de Maui era más complicado de lo que parecía. Dieron por terminada la lección varias horas después cuando ella había aprendido de forma aceptable el haka para abrir la puerta. Había muchos más que Maui conocía pero para el momento que ella había sido capaz de igualar el haka con la canción y la cara, Lalotai había caído ya en una creciente noche. No dijeron nada del tercer miembro que se les había unido como espectador al principio. Tamatoa había sacado la cabeza de su escondite cuando habían empezado los gritos y gruñidos. Maui le había lanzado una mirada ácida cuando hizo un comentario respecto a una mujer aprendiendo un baile de hombres y le gruñó la respuesta entre dientes: era un baile para guerreros, las mujeres eran unas guerreras formidables si les dabas una oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades. Finalmente el crustáceo había asentido comprensivamente y había dado pequeños consejos sobre la cara del guerrero y, sorprendentemente, tenía unos cuantos para corregir la coreografía primeriza de la humana. Tras eso se acercaron a la terraza donde habían dormido la última vez y Moana y Tamatoa hablaron extensamente de sus nuevos tatuajes. 

—Aún sigue en pie el lecho que hicimos la última vez — dijo Moana señalando el conjunto de plantas en un rincón.

— Están un poco mustias y no me fio de qué tipo de sustancia dejan una vez se pudren. Será mejor salir a buscar más.

—¿Salir ahora? no vamos a ver nada. Será mejor si encendemos un fuego para guiarnos. 

—¡No!— gritaron Tamatoa y Maui al unísono.

—Cielo, si enciendes fuego aquí vas a atraer a los monstruos grandes como a las polillas. 

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó al crustáceo—. Tú brillas y no pareces tener problemas con los monstruos. Además tenemos a Maui. 

—Son atraídos por el calor, no la luz— respondió el semidiós—. Y aunque me encantaría batirme en duelo otra vez con algún bichejo de aquí me temo que él tiene razón. Nunca sabemos lo que hay en Lalotai, mejor no atraer la atención sobre nosotros. 

—Más de la cuenta, ya sabes, caminando por ahí con una mortal y eso en un sitio donde has sido al que más gente has enviado — le secundó Tamatoa. 

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? — preguntó ella. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. 

  
  


—¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya? — dijo algo impaciente mientras caminaba torpemente. Maui la había llevado a la puerta de la cueva y antes de que pudiera si quiera pestañear había rodeado su cabeza con el brazo y le había cubierto los ojos con su enorme palma. No había dado explicaciones, sólo le había pedido seguirle y le guiaba por entre las rocas del pequeño e inexistente camino. Tamatoa, por otro lado, había decidido permanecer en su guarida queriendo dejarles a solas. Al estar bajo el brazo del semidiós no pudo evitar sentir como se tensaba por las palabras del crustáceo, pero había decidido dejar pasar el comentario. 

— Sólo unos metros más.

—Esto es ridículo.

—Pero te va a encantar —ella suspiró sabiendo que él seguramente tuviera razón. Nunca dejaba de fascinarse por todo lo nuevo que descubría más allá de su isla.

Tal y como él había dicho caminaron un par de pasos más y entonces la detuvo súbitamente. 

—Aquí está bien ¿estás preparada? 

Ella suspiró aburrida.

—Sabes que sí. 

—¿Segura al cien por cien? 

—¡Maui!

—Está bien, está bien— él se rió entre dientes y se apartó dejando su rostro libre para que pudiera abrir los ojos de nuevo. Ella jadeó cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, o a la falta de ella. Estaban en un claro iluminado por miles de colores luminiscentes que alcanzaban hasta donde llegaba la vista. Había violetas, rosas fucsias, amarillos limas y azules eléctricos. Todos ellos procedentes de plantas, arbustos, pequeños árboles y diminutos seres en ellos. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante rotando sobre sí misma para poder ver en conjunto todo lo que le rodeaba. Había pequeñas flores luminosas en Motunui y las luciérnagas eran visibles en las noches calurosas en la laguna pero jamás había visto algo como esto. 

—No toques los azules y aléjate de los verdes. Los amarillos y rosas están bien, aunque puede que los tentáculos de los rosas te atrapen. No te preocupes, son inofensivos. Y si algo te ataca recuerda: cara del guerrero.

Ella asintió aún ensimismada, adelantándose más y más en el bosque de luces brillantes. Acarició varios troncos de palmas de vivos colores, sonriendo cuando el polvo bioluminiscente se aferró a la palma de sus manos y alguno cayó sobre su ropa haciendo que las plumas de su vestido se iluminaran. Bajó la vista al suelo y vio como el terreno que pisaba se iluminaba bajo sus pies. Sin dudarlo ni un momento salió corriendo con la mirada fija en la hierba resplandeciente. Corrió y corrió sin detenerse hasta que todo a su alrededor fue un borrón color arcoiris brillante. Fue entonces que notó un fuerte tirón en su estómago y se vio empujada a un fornido cuerpo cálido. Al principio se tensó por el susto sin saber de quién se trataba pero una vez su nariz atrapó el salado olor del mar se relajó. 

—No salgas corriendo así — Maui dijo con un tono enfadado. Moana se apartó unos centímetros para ver el porqué de la reacción de su amigo y se encontró con un enorme vacío a escasos pies por delante de ella—. En la noche los precipicios son más difíciles de ver, es por eso que las plantas brillan. Que no te engañen, no lo hacen para ser bonitas: lo hacen para atraer a las presas pero algunas son más inteligentes que otras y en vez de veneno usan este tipo de trampas. 

—No lo había visto— dijo con un nudo en su garganta. Si no fuera por él ahora mismo habría estado cayendo en la oscuridad en el reino de los monstruos. Se volvió hacia él agradeciéndole en un susurro, aún conmocionada. 

—Está bien, debí advertirte, lo siento— ella negó con la cabeza y volvió la mirada al abismo negro preguntándose qué tipo de criaturas existirían más allá al acecho. Seguramente habría uno de esos perezosos con máscaras o los murciélagos de muchos ojos. Notó una presión en su mejilla y miró a Maui que había posado con suavidad la mano en su rostro y lo acariciaba con el pulgar. Moana contuvo el aliento con los ojos abiertos con la sorpresa. Su toque era amable y suave, rozando su piel como si palpara una perfecta talla de madera. Abrió la boca sin saber aún qué decir pero Maui ya había apartado su mano. Fue entonces cuando vio el destello rosado en sus dedos y cerró la boca con un chasquido. Él no había intentado nada, le estaba limpiando la cara de polvo de plantas. Dio un paso atrás algo cabizbaja.

—Recojamos las plantas para dormir y vayámonos. Es tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar. 

Maui había notado su cambio de humor y la observaba con el ceño fruncido sin saber qué decir pero tras sus palabras solamente asintió y la siguió para ayudarla a cargar las hojas de su lecho. 

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a la guarida de Tamatoa los acompañó el silencio y, para mal de Moana, fue un silencio incómodo. No por que no tuviera nada que decir sino porque su mente se había quedado estancada en la escena anterior. El toque de Maui sobre su piel había avivado el calor en su cuerpo, el mismo calor que había sentido cuando estaba en el lago en su primera clase de “cómo conocerse a sí misma”; esa presión en el estómago, las piernas temblorosas, su respiración agrietada… Todo por una simple mano en su mejilla limpiando un poco de polen. Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar así. Habían dejado claro que eran amigos, eso era algo que tenía que tener en mente a pesar de que su corazón latía el doble de veces por segundo cuando su piel entraba en contacto con la suya. 

Tamatoa les saludó al verle y ellos respondieron de forma automática ganándose un comentario despectivo y burlesco del crustáceo que tuvieron el detalle de ignorar para bien de todos ellos. Su estado de ánimo era tan tenso entre los dos que una vez rehicieron el lecho Maui se incorporó para mirarla seriamente. 

—Voy a dormir con Tamatoa esta noche— comenzó con voz dura, al ver su cara preocupada con los ojos grandes por la sorpresa su actitud cambió a una nerviosa y susurró— si quieres. 

Moana negó con la cabeza.

—No, quiero que te quedes conmigo… es decir, si no te importa— volvieron a caer en un silencio incómodo. Tras varios segundos mirándose el uno al otro ella apretó la mandíbula y se tendió sobre las hojas dándole la espalda con un rápido buenas noches. 

Aguantó la respiración con el cuerpo tenso por la anticipación atenta a cualquier ruido que delatara la decisión de Maui. Pocos segundos después sintió como el lecho de hojas se hundía a su lado y el semidiós se recostaba junto a ella. Sin darse cuenta expulsó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y se dio la vuelta para encogerse contra él. Maui pasó un brazo por encima de su cabeza y ella se juntó más apoyándose contra su pecho. No tardó en verse rodeada por su cálido abrazo. Él apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza y se acomodó para evitar aplastarla. Ella cerró los ojos con un suspiro satisfecho e inspiró con disimulo para captar el olor característico del semidiós. Fuera por el aroma salado del mar, el calor o los brazos rodeándola, cayó dormida en escasos segundos con una sonrisa en sus labios. 

 

* * *

 

Cuando despertó estaba sola. Pestañeó un par de veces molesta por el sol y esperó a acostumbrarse para mirar a su alrededor. Lalotai no era el reino más iluminado pero por el gran agujero de la concha entraba luz suficiente como para despertarla. Se incorporó bajando de la terraza donde habían colocado su lecho y buscó algún indicio de la presencia de alguno de sus amigos pero estaba completamente sola. Frunció el ceño algo molesta por que la hubieran dejado atrás en su sueño y fue hacia la boca de la concha para ver si los podía encontrar fuera. Sin embargo apenas había llegado al exterior cuando se encontró a Maui entrando con aire nervioso seguido por Tamatoa. 

—Buenos días— saludó ella. Tamatoa respondió nerviosamente, sus ojos clavados a sus espaldas alerta de cualquier movimiento. 

—Nos vamos— la voz de Maui era bruta y su rostro era serio e impenetrable. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Algo os siguió durante la noche— vino la respuesta queda a sus espaldas. Moana miró a Tamatoa con la boca abierta. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué nos ha seguido?— Maui dio un paso al frente y la agarró con brusquedad del brazo, dándole un fuerte tirón.

—Nos tenemos que ir, ya. 

Ella siseó por el dolor pero eso no detuvo al semidiós que prácticamente la arrastró fuera del refugio. Moana miró hacia atrás en busca de alguna ayuda por parte del crustáceo pero este se había encogido en su caparazón y los despedía con la pinza con sólo los ojos asomados por el borde de su coraza.

Consiguió arrastrarla un par de metros hasta que ella se zafó con un movimiento brusco decidida a no dar un sólo paso más.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me puedes al menos decir qué ocurre?— exigió ella. Maui se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla y avanzó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara. 

—Dime qué ves, princesa— preguntó con un gruñido bajo. Moana frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Se llenó de sorpresa al ver medio terreno destruido por algo que parecían huellas enormes muy, muy cerca del refugio donde habían pasado la noche. De repente Maui se tensó y miró a su alrededor exhaustivamente. 

—¿Qué es? — dijo dando un paso hacia él.

—Shh— siseó él cortante. 

—¿Qué? — volvió a hablar ella incapaz de mantenerse en silencio por inquietud, mini Maui cobró vida e hizo un ademán histérico para que se callara. 

— ¿No lo oyes? — se quedaron unos segundos callados escuchando a su alrededor. 

Su garganta se contrajo al entender de qué estaba hablando: no se escuchaba nada. Ni un susurro, ni los pasos de las criaturas, ni las ballenas sobre ellos, ni los pequeños insectos en los árboles, ni siquiera las plantas respiraban.

—Tenemos que irnos— se convirtió en halcón con un chasquido y se inclinó para que ella pudiera subir, sin apartar la mirada de cualquier movimiento que ocurriera en las inmediaciones. 

Moana obedeció rápidamente y se subió aferrándose a su cuello. Apenas se había acomodado cuando el animal emprendió el vuelo hacia el techo oceánico. A escasos segundos de tocar el agua se escuchó: un estruendoso bramido procedente de la oscuridad bajo ellos. Ella miró por encima de su hombro pero el cambio brusco de velocidad le impidió ver nada. Chocaron contra el océano como si hubieran caído desde una gran altura. Maui no perdió el tiempo y se convirtió en tiburón ascendiendo lo más rápido que podía hacia la superficie. 

Casi habían llegado al exterior cuando Maui se hundió súbitamente causando que Moana se soltara y quedara en medio del océano. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire por el susto y miró hacia abajo. Lo único que podía ver era una gigantesca silueta escamosa negra sobre el suelo iluminado de Lalotai. La quemazón de sus pulmones le recordó dónde estaba y se impulsó hacia arriba lo más rápido que pudo en busca de oxígeno. Escuchó un destello apagado y el mar la rodeó llevándola hacia arriba a gran velocidad. Una vez cruzó la superficie salió despedida por los aires. Apenas le dio tiempo a tomar aire cuando el enorme halcón la cogió al vuelo agarrando precariamente su ropa con el pico y la alzó hacia la cima de la montaña. Al llegar arriba la soltó sin cuidado haciéndola caer de golpe rodando por el suelo y él cayó a un par de metros con su cuerpo emplumado derrapando en la superficie por la velocidad de su aterrizaje. Moana agitó la cabeza intentando calmar el dolor y se volvió hacia él con preocupación. 

—¡Maui!— dijo alarmada al ver el halcón en el piso con las alas amplias y desordenadas extendidas a los lados. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia él arrodillándose a su lado y acariciando su cuello emplumado—. ¿Maui?

El semidiós abrió un ojo y la miró, su pico estaba abierto y su respiración era agitada. Ella sonrió un poco aliviada, entonces escuchó un crujido desagradable proveniente de los pies de la montaña. Su corazón dejó de palpitar por unos segundos al darse cuenta que ese chasquido provenía de su canoa. 

—¡Pua!— exclamó casi arrastrándose hacia el borde de la empinada cima. Al llegar se asomó mirando con horror cómo la embarcación había desaparecido y sólo quedaba un mar agitado con espuma blanca y madera flotando. Su garganta se comprimió de dolor y las lágrimas colmaron sus ojos — ¡No, no, Pua! ¡PUA!— sollozó estirando el brazo en un inútil intento de salvar a su amigo. 

Por la esquina de sus ojos vio una mancha marrón y se giró justo a tiempo para ver a la destartalada figura de Maui alado lanzarse en picado hacia abajo.

—¡Maui!— gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones viendo como el semidiós caía al agua con un chasquido azul. Se puso a bajar la enorme montaña roca tras roca con todo el cuidado que pudo a pesar de la rapidez con la que descendía. Cada vez que se asomaba a mirar podía ver como el agua oscura se agitaba por el movimiento de la lucha en sus profundidades. Siguió bajando con el corazón en un puño rezando a todos los dioses que le había enseñado su abuela para que protegieran a sus dos amigos. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no calculó bien el siguiente paso y su pie se deslizó haciendo que se precipitara sin remedio hasta el agua. 

El frío envolvió su cuerpo con una sacudida y se vio envuelta en las tinieblas del mar. Asustada por lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo debajo de ella bajó la mirada para ver si era capaz de distinguir algo entre las sombras. Gritó en silencio al ver al enorme lagarto que les había atacado siendo rodeado por un enorme pulpo negro de temblorosos y mortales tentáculos. El cefalópodo pareció darse cuenta de su presencia pues uno de sus brazos se lanzó hacia ella y la agarraron por la cintura. Moana gritó sin darse cuenta como había perdido el oxígeno que le quedaba. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba siendo lanzada con fuerza hacia la isla. Su cuerpo giró en el aire y cayó sobre la arena dando un par de vueltas por el impacto. Se enderezó tosiendo en busca de oxígeno. Notando lo cerca que estaba de la orilla se arrastró hacia atrás asustada alejándose lo más que podía del borde. Ni si quiera sabía si temblaba por el miedo o por la preocupación. Vio trozos de madera flotando frente a ella y la garganta le picó por el desconsuelo: había perdido a Pua y había sido completamente su culpa. Ella había insistido en ir a Lalotai, de vivir aventuras con su amigo. Ahora Maui se encontraba peleando contra un ser de las tierras de los monstruos por su falta. Se encogió sobre sí misma con la mirada perdida en el mar y dejó que las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia bajaran por sus mejillas mientras suplicaba en silencio porque Maui regresara sano y salvo y que, si pudiera, no volviera sólo. 

Entonces escuchó un chillido apagado y levantó la cabeza con sorpresa. Ella conocía ese sonido. Se puso de pie tambaleante por todos los golpes dados y corrió hacia donde había estado la ahora destrozada canoa. Apartó con fuerza varios tablones de madera y vio un agujero en la roca por donde salió una reconocida cabeza peluda. 

—¡Pua!— gritó ella sollozando de alegría. El pequeño animal dio otro chillido y se lanzó a sus brazos totalmente feliz de verla—. Oh no… — aun con Pua en sus brazos se dio la vuelta y corrió de nuevo a la playa—. Océano, avisa a Maui ¡Traerle de vuelta! — el océano no reaccionó. Ella dejó caer a Pua y dio un paso al frente desafiante— Devuélvemelo ¡Ahora!

Como si se tratara de una invocación mágica, el mar explotó en una enorme columna de agua y Maui cayó con fuerza boca abajo en la playa a unos metros de ella. Se abalanzó hacia él con un grito dejándose caer al lado de su cuerpo inconsciente. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba agarró su brazo y lo tornó boca arriba. 

—Oh no… — sollozó—. No respira ¿por qué no respira? ¡Maui! — se inclinó para ver a mini Maui en busca de alguna reacción pero los tatuajes estaban inmóviles—. Maui, respira— gritó apretando las manos en dos puños y golpeando fuertemente su pecho una y otra vez—. Respira, respira, no me dejes ¡Maui! ¡Por favor!

El mar reaccionó otra vez escupiendo un anzuelo muy familiar que golpeó directamente en el pecho del semidiós donde segundos antes Moana había tenido las manos. El impacto causó que se sacudiera con un gruñido escupiendo y tosiendo una gran cantidad de agua. 

De repente se vio envuelto en un fuerte abrazo alrededor de su cuello lo que hizo que se quedara totalmente petrificado hasta darse cuenta de quien era. Entrecerró los ojos entre triste y disgustado consigo mismo.

—Lo siento— dijo con voz ahogada— no he podido… Pua…

—Él está bien, se había escondido entre las rocas. Oh, Maui… Creí que habías muerto— escuchó el sollozo roto contra su oído—. Creí que habías muerto— repitió desconsolada. 

—Hace falta mucho más para matarme— respondió él suavemente dandole pequeños golpes en la espalda para calmarla—. Estoy bien.

— Creí que te había perdido — jadeó con más fuerza.

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte, lo prometo— murmuró apretándola contra sí. Intentó mover su brazo izquierdo para abrazarla pero el movimiento le causó una puñalada de dolor que le dejó siseando. Moana se apartó como si quemara, asustada de haberle herido. 

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó con voz queda. Él asintió con los ojos entornados y tragando saliva por el esfuerzo. Miró hacia su brazo con cuidado de no moverlo demasiado y volvió a sisear al ver el profundo mordisco en su piel.

—Maldita sea, esto va a escocer — Moana dio un grito ahogado mirando la herida con los ojos abiertos—. Está bien, no te preocupes, se curará en un par de horas, quizás un día—. Torció el brazo para ver mejor la sangrante herida. 

—Tenemos que cubrirlo — se soltó la falda sin pudor ninguno y la rasgó de un fuerte tirón. 

—Ey, tu falda— se quejó él con el ceño fruncido. 

—No tenemos nada mejor, la canoa está destrozada— ella le restó importancia, levantándose para poder rodearlo y arrodillarse al otro lado y vendarle la herida—. Además hay algunas palmeras por allí así que puedes hacerme una falda como la tuya— dijo con una sonrisa apartando una lágrima perdida de su mejilla con el antebrazo— y sería arriesgado usarlas como vendas. 

— Te estás preocupando demasiado, las he tenido peores— pero no se apartó ni se quejó cuando ella comenzó a taparle la herida con la prenda deshilachada. 

— Lo sé… pero esto lo has hecho por mí— Pua chillo sacándole una sonrisa— y por Pua. No sé cómo agradecértelo, Maui. Aunque ha sido la cosa más estúpida e inconsciente— su toque dulce se endureció y él acabó soltando algún que otro quejido de dolor que ella ignoró—que has hecho en tu vida y si vuelves a hacerlo te juro por Motunui que… que… —cerró la boca con un chasquido incapaz de pensar algo lo suficientemente horrible para hacerle. 

Maui soltó una risa entre dientes. 

—Estoy bien —colocó una mano sobre las suyas dándole un pequeño apretón—. Te lo prometo. 

—¿Cómo ha conseguido atraparte? ¿Y qué era esa criatura? — preguntó prefiriendo cambiar de tema. 

—Es uno de los gigantes antiguos. Murieron hace muchos años y acabaron en Lalotai — se encogió de hombros—. Es mucho más fácil luchar con ellos como otro gigante. 

—¿Por eso te transformaste en el pulpo? — él asintió.

—Fe’e. 

—¿Te puedes transformar en cualquier cosa?

— Depende, no puedo transformarme en Te Fiti— se incorporó ayudado por Moana y por su anzuelo—. Alejémonos de aquí y vayamos hacia dentro de la isla. El cadáver atraerá la atención. 

—¿Estamos en peligro?

—No lo creo, pero no voy a poder luchar bien con el brazo así, es mejor no confiarse— caminaron forzosamente hasta una explanada con una vista abierta al mar para poder estar atentos a cualquier invitado indeseado. 

Una vez asentados Moana escaló un par de palmas para rehacer su falda y un gran puñado para pasar la noche. No había querido sacar el tema con Maui pero con la canoa hundida no iban a poder irse de aquí sin su ayuda y él no estaba en condiciones para emprender un viaje por todo el océano con una humana y un cerdo a su espalda. Pasó la tarde ocupada intentando buscar comida lejos de la orilla, arrancando hojas de palma y yedra para hacer fuego para la noche - luego Maui le recordó que sería mejor idea no encender nada tan cerca de Lalotai- y, sobre todo, teniendo el máximo cuidado con las heridas de su amigo. Pua había escapado indemne pero Maui era otra historia. Su brazo era inservible y al incorporarse para moverse Moana pudo notar una cojera que él intentó con todos sus esfuerzos esconder. Seguramente sería de cuando el enorme lagarto le agarró por la cola cuando estaban saliendo y él estaba en su forma de tiburón.

Mientras tanto Maui había sido obligado a tumbarse en su lecho provisional y dejarla trabajar a ella. Él se había negado profusamente pero no había podido dar más de tres pasos sin tambalearse. Lo bueno de que fuera un semidiós es que cuando Moana revisó las heridas rato después estas estaban curándose de forma sorprendentemente rápida. 

—Te lo dije— le dijo Maui con una media sonrisa de suficiencia—. Los semidioses nos curamos pronto. 

Se prepararon para la noche contra las rocas de la boca de entrada de Lalotai. Pua dormía en el pequeño espacio que habían dejado entre los dos. Parecía haber estado bien durante la tarde pero el pequeño animal estaba realmente asustado de permanecer allí mucho más tiempo. Moana no había querido comentar nada a pesar de sentir esa pequeña distancia entre ellos como un barranco en su pecho. Hoy había estado a punto de perder a Maui y su espíritu ardía de deseos de pasar la noche abrazado a él, escuchando los latidos de su corazón que demostraran que realmente estaba vivo y con ella. Apenas quedaba un rayo de sol en el horizonte cuando Maui miró por centésima vez a su alrededor. Moana se incorporó sobre su codo.

—¿Todo bien?— el rostro pensativo y pétreo de Maui se desdibujó en una cálida sonrisa. 

—Sí, duerme — ella se volvió a recostar pero Maui, que se había apoyado en las rocas para tener una mejor vista frunció el ceño y siguió avistando el panorama. 

Cuando el último rayo desapareció su actitud cambió haciéndose más robusto con el anzuelo fuertemente apretado en el puño de su mano buena. Ella no pudo resistirlo más se acercó a él a gatas. Él se puso rígido al sentir una mano sobre su pierna y miró a Moana expectante. 

—Deberías dormir — le volvió a exigir. Ella asintió reptando hasta subirse a su regazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro bueno— ¿Mo?

—Hace frío— dijo ella. Su corazón volvió a palpitar con normalidad recordando el duro cuerpo que solía dormir con ella por las noches. Ciertamente hacía frío por no tener una tienda sobre sus cabezas y no poder encender un fuego pero también era la excusa que necesitaba para poder acurrucarse en su contra. Pua se movió en su sueño buscando por ese calor que había desaparecido y se despertó con un pequeño quejido asustado cuando no lo encontró. Miró a su alrededor y correteó hasta llegar a la pareja. Moana lo cogió en brazos y lo colocó sobre su falda abrazado a él. Maui los contempló en silencio unos instantes y los abrazó teniendo cuidado con su herida y cubriéndolos con el anzuelo por delante en caso de algún peligro. Ella apoyó una mano sobre pecho junto a su tatuaje. Mini Maui se animó, guiñándole un ojo.

—Estamos bien, Maui, no tienes que preocuparte.

Él le dio un ligero apretón a su muslo. 

—No estaremos a salvo hasta que os saque de aquí — murmuró. Moana no quiso rebatírselo, estar en las puertas de Lalotai con un cadáver gigante en la orilla y sin posibilidad de protegerse era un peligro. Pero Maui había luchado demasiado por hoy, él se merecía un descanso. 

— El océano se encargará de que nada malo nos pase, debes descansar, estás herido— él les apretó más contra su pecho y antes de dormir Moana juró que había oído un:

—Mejor yo que vosotros. 

 

* * *

 

—No estoy segura de que sea prudente— dijo Moana algo indecisa a unos pocos metros de Maui con Pua a sus pies. Cuando despertó esa mañana Maui seguía en la misma posición que siempre y no había pegado ojo. Había estado toda la noche alerta por cualquier posible peligro y manteniendo sus dos pequeños amigos cálidos contra su cuerpo. Ahora, a media mañana y sin ni siquiera haberle dejado cerciorarse de sus heridas, él había decidido que iba a probar a convertirse en halcón para poder sacarles de allí. 

—Tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado— él hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Pua y ella intercambiaron miradas de consternación pero se mantuvieron a un lado. Maui aspiró aire y alzó el anzuelo dejándolo caer con su habitual grito de guerra.

Su cuerpo se iluminó en azul y se transformó en el gigantesco halcón. Las vendas se cayeron de su alas ampliadas y el ave dio un pequeño quejido de dolor encogiendola sobre su cuerpo e inclinándose hacia delante calmando el repentino pinchazo. Cambió rápidamente a humano y Moana estaba allí en cuestión de milésimas con las manos en su torso para impedir una posible caída. 

—Te lo dije, aún es muy pronto.

— Pero tengo que sacaros de aquí… apenas hay comida, no hay agua y encima estamos justo encima de Lalota. 

— Tenemos al poderoso Maui— le recordó ella motivándole—. Maui que sacó cocoteros de anguilas, que bajó el sol...

—Que no puede convertirse en halcón porque es débil— gruñó con una mueca molesta apartándose de ella. Al menos, pensó Moana, su cojera casi había desaparecido en menos de 24h. Pua le lanzó a Moana una mirada triste y ella negó con la cabeza pidiéndole quedarse donde estaba. A pesar del terror de quedarse a solas él obedeció, se quedaría si era capaz de verles aunque fuera en la distancia. Antes de marchar se agachó a por las vendas caídas para ver si podía intentar convencerle de ponerlas en su sitio. 

Maui se había sentado en la orilla sin temor ninguno mirando hacia el abismo oscuro bajo él. Moana llegó tras él alertándole de su presencia con una acaricia en su hombro y se sentó a su lado brazo con brazo. 

—No eres débil, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco— susurró a su lado.

—Como que conoces a mucha gente, princesa— se burló él. Moana hizo un gesto de dolor que pasó inadvertido pero no cayó en su trampa: Maui siempre era grosero cuando estaba frustrado consigo mismo. Era la manera que tenía de protegerse de las posibles críticas. Abandonado por sus padres, querido sólo por sus hazañas… dudaba que hubiera sentido mucho amor más allá del agradecimiento por sus proezas y seguramente él era el primero en culparse de sus errores. Era una faceta suya que muchos no conocían. 

—Puede que no conozca a muchos pero los conozco bien. Igual de bien que te conozco a tí. Eres la persona más valiente y fuerte que conozco. Acabas de tener un combate épico con una bestia gigante de Lalotai y has vencido. Has salido herido, sí, pero en muchas islas las cicatrices son símbolo de honor, no de debilidad. 

Maui tomó unos segundos en responder.

—Yo no tendré cicatrices, mi cuerpo se regenera deprisa.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero— golpeó su hombro con cuidado y frunció el ceño por lo que acababa de decir—. ¿Entonces, tu palma? 

Maui la miró con duda sin saber a qué se refería. Moana cogió su mano y abrió la palma impoluta.

—No está — pasó los dedos por donde hacía unos años había estado esa fea cicatriz que se hizo el día de su boda.

— Lo único que puede marcar mi piel son los tatuajes y no sé si sólo los mágicos. Nunca me he hecho uno normal— apartó la mano y la apoyó en la arena detrás de Moana para inclinarse levemente sobre ella y estar más cerca. 

—Tendremos que probarlo cuando lleguemos a casa.

Él asintió sin convencimiento. Moana se inclinó un poco algo avergonzada.

—Realmente pensé que no ibas a salir del agua… en la lucha, ya sabes. No es que no confiara en ti — exclamó alzando las manos como pidiendo perdón por lo que acababa de decir— es sólo… estabas luchando por salvarme y por salvar a Pua. Te dio igual quien fuera el monstruo, nos protegiste. No estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti. Y me siento culpable por tus heridas ya que fui yo la que insistió en venir. Si os hubiera llegado a pasar algo no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca. 

Maui la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él posando la barbilla en su cabeza. Moana aceptó el toque, su cuerpo aun ansiando el contacto para asegurarse de que realmente seguía aquí con ella. Apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho y cerró los ojos escuchando el acompasado latido de su corazón. 

—Estamos bien, Pua, tú y yo, y os voy a sacar de aquí y llevaros a casa sanos y salvos.

—Sé que lo harás. 

Fijaron la mirada en el mar y Moana consiguió distinguir lo que desde la distancia parecía una ballena. 

—¿Y si te transformas en una ballena y nos montamos sobre ti? No tendrías que usar los brazos como con el halcón. 

—Las ballenas nadan más rápido cuando están sumergidas. Sólo salen a respirar…— algo pareció encenderse en la cabeza de Maui porque se calló repentinamente y la miró con una media sonrisa maléfica—. ¿Confías en mí?

Moana casi deseaba no hacerlo.

 

* * *

 

—Esta es una idea estúpida donde las haya— gritó en medio de la enorme boca. El brillante plan de Maui para salir de la isla consistía en coger la idea de Moana con un sencillo cambio: en vez de cabalgar la ballena irían dentro de ella. Había sido difícil meter a Pua, que se había pasado más de una hora correteando de un lado al otro, para desgracia del semidiós, intentando encontrar una inexistente salida. 

— Vamos a tener que hablar sobre tu mal aliento, Maui— volvió a gritar. No importaba cuanto se quejara o hablara, siempre era una conversación unilateral ya que Maui no podía abrir la boca para responderle. 

Suspiró intentando mantenerse estable con el movimiento constante de la criatura. Pua ya se había rendido y yacía tendido boca abajo a la espera de recuperar las energías suficientes para volver a la carga. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que había estado sumergida hasta que rato después Maui se detuvo repentinamente encayándose en la arena de una playa. Abrió la boca dejándoles salir y Moana saltó respirando varias bocanadas de aire limpio por primera vez en todo el día. Maui se transformó tras ella y se acercó moviendo los hombros para estirar los músculos.

—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó ella mirando sus casi cerradas heridas.

—Bien, posiblemente mañana pueda volar.

—Al menos nos hemos alejado de Lalotai ¿donde estamos?

— En Whetu, creo recordar.

—Oh, sí, visité esta isla cuando te buscaba— exclamó alegremente. No estaban lejos del recorrido que había tomado con las canoas. 

—¿Estaba habitada? Hace siglos que no vengo aquí. 

—Había un par de tribus repartidas a lo largo de las playas.

—¿Son pacíficas?— ella asintió.

—Son gente amable, pero no hablan nuestro dialecto. 

— Mejor no llamar la atención.

—¿Por qué no? No creo que vayan a darnos problemas, seguramente nos darán de comer y ayudarán.

— No estoy de humor para tratar con nadie hoy— soltó antes de partir hacia dentro de la arboleda dejando la playa detrás. Moana sopló un mechón de su cara y miró a Pua, se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron.

Maui les guió hasta un río donde pudieran asearse y beber abundante agua. A pesar de las quejas ella insistió en lavar sus heridas para evitar futuras infecciones, algo que, según Maui, era imposible. Ninguna de sus quejas impidió que ella terminara su tarea. Buscaron algo para comer y pasaron la noche en una pequeña tienda que habían construido en un par de horas. A la mañana siguiente Maui se transformó en pájaro, dio una vuelta a la isla y los recogió para llevarles a Motunui.

Pua fue el más difícil de convencer pero Moana pasó un más que agradable viaje tumbada a lo largo de su lomo con los brazos rodeando su emplumado cuerpo y pudiendo escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Maui estaba vivo, estaba aquí con ella y les estaba llevando a casa. 

 

* * *

 

Dos semanas.

Dos semanas desde que había vuelto a casa. Lo primero que vieron al acercarse mientras volaban eran nuevos barcos esparcidos por las playas de Motunui. Al parecer eran viajeros que venían de paso llamados por el rumor de la leyenda del semidiós Maui que custodiaba la isla y les traía los mejores peces y cultivos. Varios comerciantes habían intercambiado sus mercancías con las que les brindaba Motunui y ahora la isla estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados por sus leyendas y su localización comercial. Desde que había llegado sólo había trabajado: día tras día se levantaba con el cacareo del pobre Hei Hei - al que había tenido que salvar varias veces de las zarpas de algún hambriento navegante- y sus tareas comenzaban desde dar la bienvenida a los nuevos visitantes como supervisar los comercios y las mercancías que entraban y venían. Eso más analizar cuál era la mejor forma de producción y enseñar a los novicios cómo trabajar con los nuevos materiales y herramientas que habían recogido de otras islas. Sus padres ayudaban con creces pero aún así muchos días se sentía que era demasiado. Ella había sido enseñada a ser una líder para su pueblo y ahora era la cara pública de Motunui, la que tenía que estar allí para tomar las riendas del futuro de su tribu. Al menos por ahora no habían tenido muchos problemas con los que venían. Alguna que otra mirada mordaz cuando se les decía que la auténtica jefa de Motunui era ella y no su padre con el que ellos estaban intentando entablar conversación. Al parecer la idea de que una mujer no podía ser jefe de un pueblo estaba bastante extendida fuera de su pequeño paraíso. Le daba igual, ella era la jefa de una próspera tierra la cual decenas de aventureros cruzaban los mares para visitar guiados por las riquezas y por las leyendas. Eso nadie iba a quitárselo. 

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sus días eran ocupados y completos, sus noches eran frías y solitarias. Ni la presencia de Pua y Hei Hei había calmado ese vacío en su pecho. Maui se había despedido en el mismo momento que les había dejado en casa y ella le echaba de menos con cada suspiro de sus labios. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se habrían curado sus heridas? Por las noches se acostaba en un lecho vacío estirando la mano en busca de una presencia que no estaba. La palma de sus manos picando por ese calor que había compartido durante tantos días y su corazón palpitaba solitario esperando un acorde que jamás se uniría al suyo. ¿Cómo podía su espíritu ansiar tanto a una persona? ¿Sentiría el resto del mundo lo mismo por otras personas? ¿cómo lo aguantaban? Mirar por encima de su hombro buscando una sonrisa cómplice que había desaparecido, perseguir unos ojos que no estaban mirando, esperar un susurro en su oído que nunca llega a oír. 

Deseaba que llegara un día donde jamás tuvieran que decirse adiós y ese vacío desapareciera para siempre. 

Suspiró por decimotercera vez en lo que llevaba de día y golpeó con el palo el fuego de la hoguera sin muchos ánimos. 

—Pareces un poco distraída— dijo una voz a su lado. Ella saltó en el sitio y se volvió a ver a Siaki. El joven había sido un soplo de aire fresco en la isla y quien más lo había notado, a parte de los pescadores, era Arona. La joven se había enamorado perdidamente del muchacho nada más lo vio bajar de la canoa. Su actitud se había vuelto más dulce y coqueta y el tiempo que antes pasaba burlándose de otros chicos o persiguiéndola con preguntas incómodas sobre su matrimonio con Maui lo estaba usando en su cortejo oficial con el nuevo miembro de la familia. Moana no había podido hacer otra cosa que alegrarse fervientemente por su futura unión a pesar de su pequeño momento incómodo en la isla semanas atrás. 

—¿Moana?— ella sacudió la cabeza sin darse cuenta que se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos sin atender al recien llegado. 

—Sí, lo siento, perdona. Estaba en otro sitio— se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada. 

—Ya lo creo— señaló con la mirada hacia la hoguera y ella exclamó, golpeando con la vara varias hortalizas ennegrecidas. Estaban tan dañadas que iban a ser incapaces de comerciar con ellas. Volvió a suspirar. Más trabajo para su ya agotador día. 

— Mierda… lo siento, otra vez… llevo unos días que no hago nada bien— volvió a disculparse echando más verduras a la hoguera y prometiéndose estar atenta esta vez. 

—Llevas así desde que llegaste de nuestro viaje, más o menos. 

—Sí… lo sé. Es que me he encontrado con tantas nuevas cosas aquí. Jamás me imaginé ver a tantos viajeros en Motunui y que todo el mundo en otras islas estén hablando de nosotros. Es mucha tarea diaria intentar contentar a todos los comerciantes. Llevo días agotada sin desear otra cosa que irme lejos de aquí a otra aventura. Al menos así podría dormir una noche seguida. 

Siaki se quedó en silencio unos segundos y se inclinó hacia ella buscando intimidad.

—Es por él ¿no? Por Maui.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, quiero decir, sí, no, bueno, le echo de menos, pero él no tiene la culpa. Tenía que irse. Quiero decir, tampoco es que esté mal porque él no esté ni nada, no tenemos que vivir en la misma isla ni nada. 

—Pero te gustaría— la interrumpió. Ella dejó de hablar cerrando la boca con un chasquido. ¿Le gustaría eso? Maui en Motunui, viviendo aquí con ella. Yendo a pescar juntos, encargándose de las labores y de los nuevos visitantes. Negó con la cabeza. 

—Maui se sentiría atrapado aquí. Él odia la política y el trabajo, prefiere estar ahí fuera volando en busca de aventuras. Le envidio mucho.

— Eso no quiere decir que no te haría sentir mejor. 

—Sería bueno tenerle aquí, le echo de menos, es cierto. Llevo unos días durmiendo mal pero él no tiene nada que ver. Me he acostumbrado a dormir con alguien, eso es todo. 

Él se rió entre dientes. 

—¿Qué?¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Que no te hayas dado cuenta aún — se incorporó listo para irse. 

—Espera ¿de que no me he dado cuenta? 

El se volvió y se apoyó en uno de los posters de la cabaña. 

—Cuando tuvimos nuestra cita— ella hizo una mueca amarga que él educadamente ignoró volviendo a empezar—. Cuando tuvimos nuestra cita, y seguro que no te acuerdas, sólo hablabas de una cosa.

Moana alzó una ceja y probó suerte arrastrándo las palabras sin mucha confianza.

—De… ¿cocos?

—De Maui, Moana, no dejabas de hablar de Maui. Fue una de las cosas que me echaron para atrás. Es decir, es emocionante aprender de vuestras aventuras y conocer más a un dios de leyenda como él pero tú hablabas de él… no sé,  _ diferente _ . No parabas.

—Es un semidiós, no un dios— corrigió ella sin poder evitarlo. El rostro de Siaki se iluminó y la señaló. 

—¿Ves? a eso me refiero, has perdido el punto. Estámos hablando de que hablas de Maui y tú has cambiado de tema para hablar de él — ella le miró con una ceja alzada parpadeando lentamente varias veces. 

—¿Me quieres decir qué tiene que ver que hable de Maui con nada?

— ¿No es obvio? 

—No, nada de esto es obvio ¿qué es lo que tendría que haberme dado cuenta?

Él soltó una risa camuflando un resoplido y se apartó del poster para irse con una última frase que se quedó grabada a fuego en la mente de Moana:

—Que estás enamorada de él. 

 

* * *

 

Moana se dio la vuelta en la cama otra vez. Ya era bien entrada la noche y aún no había pegado ojo. No había dormido bien desde que llegó pero esta noche no tenía nada que ver con la añoranza de su amigo sino con unas palabras que se habían grabado a fuego en su mente y que no conseguía dejar de pensar en ellas. Eran simples.

_ Que estás enamorada de él _ . Enamorada de él, de  _ él _ , Maui. Lo había negado, por supuesto. ¿Ella enamorada de Maui? Eso era una tontería sin sentido. Sin embargo ahora que había pasado tiempo a solas había podido analizar con sinceridad sus pensamientos. Maui era su mejor amigo, eso sin duda. Pero no quería decir nada, ella tenía muchos amigos, no mejores, como él, pero otros amigos, y no había sentido nada por ellos. 

Pero tampoco podía negar que no había vivido con ellos ni la mitad de lo que había pasado con él. Jamás se había desnudado frente a nadie, ni dormido junto a otro cuerpo… y por supuesto jamás le habría pedido a nadie una clase como la que le pidió a Maui. Se sonrojó avergonzada por los recuerdos. Durante sus viajes había dormido con él y no había tenido tiempo apenas para estar a solas. Maui había dejado claro que este tipo de cosas tenía que dejarlas para cuando estuviera en privado y ahora que estaba de vuelta en casa había estado demasiado agotada y melancólica para recordarlo. Fue una sensación placentera que jamás había sentido con anterioridad. Decidió desechar las ideas a un lado por hoy y pensar algo más en sí misma para ver si así podía conciliar el sueño. Se puso boca arriba, entreabriendo los muslos y subió un poco su vestido para tener una mejor movilidad. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus secos dedos rozaron la zona sensible y recordó que Maui le había dicho de usar saliva o aceites. Llevó sus manos a la boca y dejó caer un poco de saliva en la yema de sus dedos lubricándolos torpemente. La humedad hizo milagros a sus sentidos dejando que sus dígitos se deslizaran fácilmente. Soltó un suspiro de placer ampliando más sus piernas. La primera vez fue Maui quien las mantuvo así para ella, sujetándolas separadas con sus enormes manos. Todo su cuerpo había estado presionado contra su desnudez. Podía sentir sus músculos tensándose bajo ella, cómo la respiración la movía rítmicamente a cada exhalación. Y ese momento final cuando ella había estirado el cuello perdida en el mar de placer suplicándole que la ayudara a llegar a ese punto cúlmen y él había apartado su cabello y mordido el punto exacto entre su hombro y su cuello mientras apretaba uno de sus pezones con tal delicadeza que se sintió morir en ese instante… Su espalda se arqueó y su boca se abrió en un gemido ahogado con las piernas lo más abiertas que su complexión le permitía y se dejó llevar al límite compañada de ráfagas y ráfagas de puro y delicioso éxtasis. 

Se dejó caer en su nido de tapices con sus muslos sacudiéndose entre ellos con los últimos temblores de su culmen y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando evitar pensar que fue, de hecho, el recuerdo de las manos de Maui sobre ella los que habían causado que su cuerpo explotara en su apogeo final. 

Se cubrió con las mantas arreglando su vestido y se giró para quedar de lado y tener una vista del tapiz donde marcaba los días de las visitas de Maui. Sus manos fueron a su colgante y sacaron el anzuelo apretándolo entre sus temblorosos dígitos. Estaba entre impaciente y aterrada porque algo era seguro: necesitaba a Maui en su vida de una manera que jamás había necesitado a nadie. 

 

* * *

 

Sina miró de reojo por indefinida vez a Tui, este se encogió de hombros, otra vez. Se habían sentado los tres a comer en familia y Moana había estado comportándose de forma peculiar. Ella era siempre el alma de las reuniones: siempre contando sus nuevas experiencias en el mar, nuevas islas, descubrimientos, hablando de sus aventuras… pero ahora estaba ausente y no dejaba de jugar con dedo en el pescado cocinado que tenía frente a ella sin haber probado bocado todavía. Su mente estaba perdida en una agradable sonrisa, unos fuertes brazos y unos ojos amables y simpáticos. Apenas podía contar los días que faltaban para que la montaña volviera a arder para llamar al semidios. Sonrió tontamente rememorando una de sus aventuras años atrás donde Maui se había enfrentado a un ejército de pollos en una isla. Los animales aparentemente sentían una enorme fascinación por sus dedos de los pies y habían estado persiguiendole por todo el lugar intentando llevarse a la boca uno de los dígitos. Maui había gritado, tirado pollos por los aires e incluso convertido en halcón para poder quedarse sobre los árboles. Soltó una pequeña risotada. Esa misma noche se habían ido a un claro, se habían tumbado y Maui le había vuelto a nombrar a todas las estrellas alrededor de ellos, contando historias detrás de ellas y donde había estado. Las primeras veces había bebido de sus palabras pero tras tantas veces escuchándolo se había preocupado más por observar sus reacciones y mirar a esos profundos ojos marrones en la oscuridad. 

Esa mañana se había despertado en sus brazos, las primeras veces había sido algo incómodo y extraño pero a medida que se repetía Moana había comenzado a disfrutar de la sensación de despertar envuelta en la calidez de Maui y eso había derivado a sus últimos y recién encontrados sentimientos. Él se había mostrado como siempre, indiferente ante algo tan mundano para un semidiós como dormir junto a alguien. Aun recordaba su aliento sobre su frente, acariciando su cabello, y su cabeza metida contra su amplio pecho. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observando dormir hasta que él entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió. Era una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto y no pudo evitar responderle con un “buenos días”. Ni siquiera se había ofendido cuando él le había llamado princesa. 

Moana miró a sus padres. Ambos volvieron a sus platos rápidamente, ambos haciendo ver que nada había pasado. Suspiró y apretó los puños para llenarse de valor. 

—Papá, mamá, tengo algo que deciros — los dos la miraron con sorpresa. Moana aspiró y dijo seriamente: — Creo que me gusta alguien. 

Los dos se miraron con sorpresa con la boca abierta. Sina se temió lo peor. 

—¿Cómo? ¿Quien? ¿Es un chico de la aldea o lo has conocido en uno de tus viajes?

—Mamá, por favor, necesito que me escucháis… Yo… creo… creo que me gusta…  _ él _ .

—¿Él? — jadeó Sina llevándose una mano al pecho aun sin saber de quién estaba hablado. 

— Sí, él, Maui— sus padres se quedaron petrificados unos instantes. De pronto su padre empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, atragantándose con la comida. Jamás lo había oído reírse así. 

—¡Tui!— se quejó Sina, pero ella tampoco pudo evitar una sonrisa. 

—¿De qué os reís? ¡Lo digo en serio!— las carcajadas de su padre se hicieron más sonoras y terminó chocando el puño contra su pecho cuando un trozo de pescado fue por el lado que no era. Sina se levantó a golpearle la espalda con la palma. 

—Sabemos que lo dices en serio— dijo Tui secándose una lágrima. Moana miró a su madre con sorpresa.

—¿Mamá?

—Hija, somos tus padres… lo que nos extraña tanto es que tú hayas tardado en darte cuenta. Habíamos creído que estábais ya juntos. En la nueva isla desaparecías cada dos por tres y siempre estabas hablando de él o de un humor de perros cuando os despedíais... 

—¿Que? ¡No! Sólo somos amigos— interrumpió roja de vergüenza. 

—Oh, vamos, Moana. Nos recordábais tanto a tu padre y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes. Es obvio que no sois solo amigos. 

—Pero… ¿no estáis enfadados? Creí que ibais a poner pegas, que iba a tener que deciros todas las razones y…

—¿Enfadarnos porque estás enamorada de tu marido? — dijo Tui con voz ronca por las risas, ya un poco más recobrado y serio. Ella bajó la cabeza sin habla. Era tal su relación con Maui y sus padres que apenas recordaba que realmente él era su marido. Siempre le había tratado como si las cosas no hubieran cambiado entre ellos, incluso la pelea de su matrimonio había sido totalmente olvidada y perdonada. 

—¿Él lo sabe? — preguntó Sina con suavidad. Negó con la cabeza. 

— Me da miedo decirselo ¿Y si no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si destruyo nuestra amistad? Él ya ha dicho que no está interesado en una relación con mortales… Ni siquiera sé si está enamorado de alguien. Quiero decir, núnca me ha puesto la mano encima, de ninguna forma, incluso cuando…

—Jovencita, sin detalles— le interrumpió Tui mordazmente. Por muy feliz que estuviera por ella seguía siendo su padre.

—Si hubiera estado enamorado de alguien no se hubiera comprometido contigo— dijo su madre comprensivamente.

—Ya, pero lo ha estado, me lo dijo. 

—Hija— Sina se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su cabello, poniendo un mechón tras su oreja—. Eres joven, la mujer más hermosa de la isla, eres inteligente, valiente y única. Maui no habrá podido resistirse a tus encantos, tesoro. Sé sincera con él.

Moana no se sentía tan valiente en esos instantes como su familia creía. 

 

* * *

 

La celebración estaba en su punto álgido cuando el halcón irrumpió volando hasta llegar en el centro y con un chasquido azulado se convirtió en Maui y cayó al suelo con un grito de júbilo. Toda la tribu estalló en vítores y alabanzas. Se apartaron cuando una figura se acercó a él. Maui dejó de golpearse el pecho y pavonearse cuando reconoció a la mujer. 

—¿Me echabas de menos? — le preguntó. 

—Siempre— Moana se puso de puntillas y pasó el lei por encima de su cabeza. Él se inclinó unos segundos en señal de respeto y amistad y le sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Me traes un regalo? — Maui presumió echándose hacia atrás para ampliar su pecho apartando el pelo de su cara con un practicado movimiento de cabeza.

—El mejor de todos, princesa.

Se rió y fue abriendo camino hacia donde sus padres estaban con él siguiéndola de cerca. 

—No sabía si ibas a venir.

—No iba a perdermelo, los mortales preparáis las mejores fiestas.

—Debo deducir que sólo has venido por la comida ¿verdad?

Mini Maui se animó y asintió compulsivamente. Moana negó con la cabeza, una media sonrisa iluminándole el rostro. Sina y Tui estuvieron encantados de recibirle y darle un lugar de honor a su lado. 

—Aunque creo que no es la primera vez que vienes a un cumpleaños — dijo Sina mirándole de reojo mientras le pasaba un coco con mariscos. 

—Pero es la primera vez que puedo comer por mi mismo— se defendió bromeando. Antes nunca había asistido a la fiesta, sólo había venido a verla a ella. Sólo se había quedado ese último año antes de su boda cuando se había transformado en iguana. Sin duda la comida sabía mejor ahora. 

— ¿Cómo fue vuestro último viaje? — preguntó Tui—. No nos quiso decir mucho.

Él tragó bruscamente, sabía que Moana habría omitido los detalles de su descenso y ataque en Lalotai para así evitar posibles peleas y prohibiciones. Sus padres habían dejado de ser tan estrictos con respecto al mar una vez volvieron a navegar pero seguían siendo sus padres. 

—Sin muchos contratiempos, visitamos la isla de Whetu para pasar la noche. 

— Un viaje en ballena interesante, también he oído— respondió Sina. Moana le había dicho que su madre tenía fascinación por los animales y por el tono no supo si ella lo decía seriamente o con reproche. 

—Pensé que sería divertido, ya sabéis, experiencias nuevas. 

—Sí, pero hubiéramos preferido no perder la canoa. 

—Papá— se quejó Moana entre dientes. Tui volvió a su comida. Obviamente ella no les había contado que ya no había canoa que perder. 

—He visto que el comercio a llegado a Motunui— dijo Maui intentando cambiar la conversación. Ante este nuevo tema Tui se mostró abierto y entusiasta y pasaron la velada hablando de los nuevos productos y preguntándole a Maui qué tipo de mercado existía en su tiempo. 

—Lo que sí os recomiendo es un faro—, les explicó. 

—¿Un faro?— preguntó Sina motivada por la increíble charla.

—Sí, ya sabéis, una hoguera en lo alto de un pico que guíe a los barcos en la noche. Eso ayudará a los navegantes y los atraerá aquí lo que mejorará el comercio. 

—¿Y cómo se fabrica un faro?—dijo Tui interesado. 

—Es como una hoguera normal. Podríais usar aceites para mantenerlo en la noche y haría falta un celador que se encargara de vigilarlo pero son de mucha ayud....

Un ruido de silbidos y gritos les distrajo de su discusión. Moana alzó su cabeza coronada con flores y se puso de pie rápidamente. 

Maui miró a sus padres con una ceja alzada. 

—Es la hora del baile— murmuró Sina entre dientes. 

Las bailarinas se pusieron en varias filas y en sus posiciones respectivas alzando los brazos con las palmas hacia abajo esperando la música y el canto. Ante el sonido de las primeras notas sus caderas se tornearon y se movieron al unísono como si estuvieran siguiendo las olas del mar y las mareas. Sus brazos se rizaban a su alrededor y sus pies se movían como si los guiaran hilos mágicos. Era obvio que eran las mejores y más bellas bailarinas las que se habían congregado en esta danza pero Maui sólo tenía ojos para una. Ella estaba impresionante: su pelo era como fuego iluminado por las antorchas y volteando al ritmo de sus giros, su piel brillaba como si se hubiera bañado en los mejores aceites de emperadores y reyes de antaño, sus caderas ondeaban como lava líquida, sus mejillas encendidas por la ilusión y el esfuerzo, su falda que dejaba ver los trazos oscuros de sus tatuajes en sus largas piernas con decoraciones florales en sus tobillos…

De repente la música se detuvo y las bailarinas quedaron en una posición fija unos instantes hasta que se volvieron hacia el público para agradecer sus cumplidos y sus halagos. 

—Bonito ¿eh?— preguntó Sina asomándose por delante de Tui. 

—Lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida—se le escapó aún con la mirada clavada en esa enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos. Sina ocultó una sonrisa. Por el rostro de Maui no sabía si se refería a la danza o si la respuesta había venido sólo por una de las bailarinas. En cuyo caso no hizo comentario alguno. Moana sonrió a las otras bailarinas que se abrazaban y daban apretones cariñosos y se fue hacia ellos con zancadas gláciles. 

—¿Cómo ha estado?— preguntó sentándose entre Maui y su padre.

—Ha sido precioso. Me alegra que Nyree consiguiera aprenderse los pasos —Moana sonrió a su madre. 

—Ha trabajado duro — cogió su vaso hecho a partir de cáscara de coco y se lo llevó a los lábios para rehidratarse—, sabemos que se ofreció a bailar para impresionar a Kamea— sonrió sacándoles la lengua de forma juguetona—. Y estamos seguras que lo ha conseguido. 

—¿Kamea?— preguntó Tui sorprendido—. Creía que Kamea estaba con Napo.

—¿Qué?— Moana se atragantó tosiendo ruidosamente golpeándose el pecho con fuerza. 

—Les encontramos junto al arroyo hace meses cuando fuimos a por caña. 

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? — se llevó las manos a la cabeza agarrandose dos mechones de pelo—. Va a estar tan triste, se ha esforzado tanto…

—No sabía que alguien más estaba interesado en él. 

— Y encima Napo ¡Napo! Es uno de los chicos más populares, todas le adoran. 

—Pero no salió con nadie. 

—Hasta ahora — Moana se quejó triste por su amiga.

—Sí, hasta ahora.

—Creía que estaba esperando a la chica perfecta… debería ir a hablar con ellas y sobre todo con Nyree…

— ¿No crees que es mejor esperar a mañana?— consideró Sina suavemente.

—No — Moana se puso en pie—, decididamente no, tenía pensado decírselo después de la fiesta ¿Vienes? —preguntó a Maui. 

—Voy justo detrás tuya, elegida. 

Ambos salieron de la casa de los jefes con una última despedida a sus padres y bajaron las escaleras rápidamente uniéndose a la multitud a los pies. Viendo que iba a tener problemas al pasar por semejante gentío en comparación con su amiga Maui dio un salto en el último escalón y se transformó en un mielero extendiendo sus pequeñas alas marrones volando por encima de sus cabezas.

—¿A dónde vas a ir a buscarlos? Aquí hay mucha gente— pió Maui junto a su hombro.

—Las parejas suelen irse junto al río en busca de intimidad. Seguro que están allí, conozco el lugar favorito de Nyree. Seguro que le ha llevado allí. 

Antes de adentrarse en la frondosidad oscura agarró una antorcha para poder ver sus pasos y no tropezar. Una vez dentro Maui volvió a transformarse en humano para correr junto a ella. Escuchó un sonido de pisadas detrás y vio a Pua persiguiéndoles con la boca abierta con Hei Hei cabalgandole con la mirada perdida. 

Se volvió justo a tiempo para detenerse súbitamente sin chocar y tirar al suelo a Moana, quedándose de puntillas con los brazos extendidos intentando controlar el impulso hacia delante. Pudo sentir como el pequeño cerdo se empotraba contra su pierna derecha. 

—Mo ¿qué? — se calló al ver el por qué se había detenido. Siaki y Arona habían salido cogidos de la mano de detrás de un árbol y los miraban anodadados. Al pasar por media jungla a la carrera en mitad de la noche Maui supuso que su apariencia física deshecha y llena de hojas y ramitas era bastante cómica.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? — preguntó Arona parpadeando sorprendida. 

—Estamos buscando a Kamea y a Nyree ¿les habéis visto?

— No, nosotros llevamos un rato aquí y no hemos visto a nadie. Íbamos ya camino a casa— respondió Siaki con una mueca preocupada—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Nyree quería confesarse esta noche pero Kamea ya está saliendo con alguien. 

—Claro, con Napo.

—¿Es que soy la única que no lo sabía?— hizo un gesto ofuscado alzando las manos molesta. 

— Parece ser— se rio Arona entre dientes—. Vi a Napo mientras veníamos hacia aquí pero eso fue hace un rato.

—¿Sabes hacia donde iba?— Arona le lanzó a Moana una mirada llena de insinuación. Ella respondió con otro quejido.

—Por supuesto, esto sólo puede mejorar— murmuró sarcásticamente—. Gracias, veré si los encuentro— dijo volviendo a la carrera. 

—Claro, pasadlo bien— escuchó el grito en la distancia mientras se perdían en la noche. Caminaron silenciosamente buscando entre las sombras:

—Estoy escuchando el río, debemos estar cerca.

—Casi tengo envidia de ellos — se le escapó mientras caminaban. Maui alzó una ceja confundido. 

—Tuviste tu oportunidad con el muchacho y lo dejaste pasar. 

—No — dijo con un quejido de asco—, me refiero a la relación que tienen. Se les ve muy enamorados. Me gustaría llegar a estar así algún día.

—Sólo tienes que encontrar a la persona indicada— respondió él. 

—Ya la he encontrado — susurró. 

Maui fue a responder cuando cuando un sonido les alertó. 

—Eso suena como… — comenzó Maui tensándose.

—Es Nyree, parece estar en apuros— Moana chasqueó la lengua y se precipitó hacia donde procedía el quejido. Pasó un enorme árbol y se encontró con una escena peculiar. Sí, había encontrado a Nyree y a Kamea... y a Napo. Los tres yacían en el suelo en un mar de extremidades y jadeos moviéndose erráticamente. Ella abrió la boca, si era para hablar o por la sorpresa no tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo pues una enorme mano atrapó su cara y la tiró hacia atrás agarrando la antorcha y lanzándola por el aire hasta que desapareció, ya apagada, en algún rincón del bosque. Apresada entre la palma de la mano y un fornido cuerpo se puso tensa al escuchar las voces. 

—¿Habéis oído algo? — preguntó una voz masculina. 

— Concéntrate — dijo otra—, habrá sido un animal.

Segundos después volvieron a escucharse los gemidos y jadeos. Maui suspiró tras ella y la dejó libre. 

—Eso estuvo cerca — susurró Maui recostado contra el árbol. Mini Maui se asomó detrás de una isla y se secó el sudor con el antebrazo—. Si me hubieras dejado terminar habrías sabido que eso no eran sonidos de dolor sino de…

—¿Así que es eso?— volvió a interrumpir Moana girándose hacia él— ¿Es así como se hace?

—Más o menos, sí. 

—No sabía que era tan…

—¿Ruidoso? ¿Placentero?

—Enérgico— soltó en un titubeo. Sólo había visto a los animales de granja en tales situaciones y ellos no se habían movido igual ni hecho el mismo alboroto. Parecía una gran cantidad de esfuerzo. Maui se rió por su inocencia —¿Y es normal que haya tres personas? — frunció el ceño.

— ¿Normal? Sí ¿Usual? No. No hay nada anormal en el sexo, dejad las normas para guiar al pueblo y que cada uno decida lo que quiere en la cama. 

— Creía que era algo que se hacía en parejas. 

—Algunas personas necesitan más de una pareja— hizo un ademán con la cabeza para marcharse y así darles privacidad. Moana le siguió con una mano agarrando su muñeca para no perderse en la noche. 

—Pero eran dos chicos y una chica. Sé que hay parejas de hombres y parejas de mujeres pero no sabía que había algo así.

— No todo es blanco o negro, pueden gustarte los chicos o las chicas, los dos a la vez o ninguno. 

—¿A tí te gustan…?— preguntó en un susurro incapaz de acabar la cuestión.

—A mi me gusta. Punto. He tenido tanto parejas masculinas como femeninas —ella parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿Has estado con hombres?

—He vivido miles de años. Si habla, piensa, respira y tiene pulso posiblemente me lo he tirado. No es para tanto y uno acaba cansándose y dejando de lado las relaciones carnales. Termina por ser aburrido y… te sientes vacío. Cuando lo haces con una persona especial es totalmente distinto —, apartó un par de hojas de palma y dieron directo con la playa. La luna estaba llena en su punto más álgido y la vegetación había quedado atrás de modo que ahora tenían una mejor visibilidad. Dieron un par de pasos hasta la orilla y se sentaron. 

—Has dicho que has vivido miles de años— dijo Moana incapaz de dejar la conversación de lado— pero no te has casado nunca. 

El suspiro de Maui era una mezcla de molestia y amargura. 

—Los primeros siglos de mi vida, cuando era joven y lo único que quería era pasarlo bien tuve muchas relaciones. Me avergüenza decir que varias a la misma vez en diferentes islas —hizo una mueca— y alguna que otra en la misma isla. No quería casarme, en esa época sólo quería saber con cuantas personas podía acostarme en menos de veinticuatro horas. Era un semidiós que hacía grandes proezas y ayudaba a la humanidad. Y, todo hay que decirlo, estoy muy bueno ¿a que sí? — infló el pecho haciendo un ademán para mover su pelo por encima de su cabeza.

—Maui… — le llamó ella con un tono aburrido haciéndole ver que estaba perdiendo el punto. 

— Ya sigo — dio una fuerte exhalación molesto por la falta de halagos a su cuerpo y tener que seguir contando algo así de su vida. Era joven y ahora había aprendido por los años y la experiencia pero seguía siendo algo que le avergonzaba contar y no era porque lo hubiera hecho a mucha gente. Realmente Moana era la única persona con la que se había sentado a hablar de estos temas. 

»—Por mis éxitos tenía interesados allá a donde iba pero pronto se hizo… insoportable. Una cosa es que te quieran por tu cuerpo o por ser un semidiós y otra estar con una persona que amas, ese sentimiento es totalmente distinto, incluso las sensaciones son distintas. Entonces me di cuenta de que fuera a donde fuera, estuviera con quien estuviera no podían concebir. Las primeras veces creí que era pura suerte de semidiós pero a medida que pasaban los siglos quise comenzar una familia y me di cuenta que no podía. Las parejas de una noche eran geniales, no me malinterpretes, pero quería… quería… — clavó la mirada al frente, algo deshecho—. Quería llegar de una misión y encontrar a la que fuera mi pareja, mi igual, tener un par de críos a los que enseñarles a lanzar el anzuelo… 

—¿Cuantos hijos querías tener? —preguntó Moana en un susurro triste. 

— Cien o doscientos — dijo totalmente convencido. Ambos se rieron por la pequeña broma que escondía dentro un sentimiento agrio: no importa cuántos hubiera querido, nunca tuvo ninguno y posiblemente jamás pudiera. 

»—Me cansé de una cara distinta cada noche y un nombre que obviamente era falso o no iba a recordar a la mañana siguiente— continuó como si no hubiera habido interrupción—. Pero las mujeres no quieren casarse si no va a salir nada; quieren formar una familia, tener hijos, criarlos y seguir adelante haciéndose mayor con el hombre que amaban. Yo estoy estancado en una apariencia adulta para siempre y no puedo dar hijos. Vi morir de viejos a muchos amantes que tras darse cuenta que no llegaban a nada conmigo habían seguido su propia vida y formado familias con otras personas. Quería a alguien en mi vida… pero era difícil que alguien me quisiera a mí en la suya.

Moana asintió, ella misma había sido obligada a un matrimonio para una concepción obligada. Las mujeres estaban obligadas a tener y criar a los hijos para mantener la población de la isla. Los pequeños se convertirían en futuros trabajadores apoyando la agricultura y la pesca que hacía que pudieran seguir adelante. Una mujer sin hijos era considerada poca mujer. 

—¿Y ya no tienes a nadie? — él se encogió de hombros—¿Y con otros semidioses? — Maui resopló. 

—¿Cuantos otros semidioses conoces? Te puedo asegurar que yo soy el más simpático — se burló negando con la cabeza—. No me llevo bien con ellos, un poco por cómo soy pero tampoco les hizo mucha gracia que beneficiara a los humanos en su contra, creen que les he abandonado por los mortales. Y es difícil encontrar a alguien cuando estás atrapado mil años en una isla. Todos mis antiguos amigos y conocidos están muertos. 

—Pero ya saliste de la isla y has tenido tiempo suficiente— se encogió sobre sí misma atrayendo las piernas a su pecho. Maui se mantuvo callado unos minutos.

—Mis prioridades parecen haber cambiado — dijo al fin con deje en la voz—. Ahora me gusta más pasar mis días buscando islas y lugares para vosotros, peleando con monstruos, yendo a Lalotai…

—Y viniendo aquí— le recordó Moana, la media sonrisa rota de Maui le hizo pensar que quizás no era algo que había olvidado sino algo que no quería decir en voz alta.

—Y viniendo aquí — repitió más bajo—. Me gusta mucho venir aquí — dijo sinceramente.

—Te lo dije en su momento: puedes quedarte aquí— él negó con la cabeza. 

—No puedo. No aún. 

— ¿Cuando si no? Ahora es el mejor momento.

—Aun eres demasiado joven para darte cuenta — bromeó él con voz queda. Un chasquido sonó en la mente de Moana. Es cierto que era joven pero no era estúpida. Maui decidió ponerse en pie — creo que es hora ya de que me vaya. 

Moana se incorporó también alertando a Pua y a Hei Hei que les habían seguido hasta la playa y casi se habían quedado dormidos a su lado. Maui dio un par de pasos hasta que el agua tocó sus pies, listo para alzar el anzuelo y salir volando. 

—A decir verdad me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas en tu ausencia — comenzó con un hilo de voz inseguro pero firme a sus espaldas. Maui resopló y se volvió hacia ella. 

—Seguro que sí.

—No, te lo aseguro— reivindicó. Él alzó la ceja por lo segura que había sonado su voz ahora.

—¿Y de qué te has dado cuenta? — Moana sonrió y llevó las manos a su espalda. 

—De que me debes un regalo de cumpleaños — soltó con una sonrisa triunfante. Los hombros de Maui se hundieron sutilmente para alguien que no le conociera igual de bien que ella. Su actitud renuente no la hizo cambiar de idea. 

—Ya tienes al gran Maui en tu cumpleaños ¿qué más quieres?

—Creo que tienes algo mejor— esta vez él la miró extrañado—. No me mires así, sé que tienes algo mejor. 

— No llevo nada encima — sus ojos bajaron entonces hasta ver como ella escondía las manos a sus espaldas. 

—Yo creo que sí, cierra los ojos—. Maui la miró con confusión, ella volvió a repetir el comando y él obedeció con un suspiro de fingida exasperación.

Moana se acercó a él nerviosa. Sus piernas temblaban y sus rodillas se sacudían juntas. Aprovechó el desnivel de la playa para ponerse de puntillas y, agarrándole del lei y su collar de colmillos, consiguió que él se inestabilizara y se inclinara lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera llegar a rozar sus labios con los suyos. Maui soltó un resoplido de sorpresa y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando ella deshizo el beso quedando a escasos milímetros de su boca, compartiendo el aliento y el calor de sus cuerpos juntos.

—Moana— comenzó él con un quejido roto—, no…

—Shh… —susurró ella cubriendo sus labios con dos dedos notando la suavidad de su piel—. No he hecho esto porque quisiera aprender, no lo he hecho porque  _ debiera _ hacerlo, ni por ninguna otra razón que no sea porque  _ quiero _ . Realmente quería que me besaras, que me dieras mi primer beso, no podía ser nadie más que tú. No por que seas Maui, sino porque eres tú.

El rostro de Maui se contrajo de dolor pero sus brazos la rodearon y bajó la mano que cubría su boca. 

—Pero ha sido un regalo para mí— susurró, su voz agrietandose. Moana dio un gruñido interrogativo—. Me  _ has dado _ tu primer beso.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Es así? Entonces devuelvemelo — antes de que él pudiera responder, se puso de puntillas y volvió a rozar sus labios. El beso duró unos escasos segundos pero robó su respiración. 

Al soltarse Maui parpadeó y volvió a inclinarse para besarla. Esta vez sus labios se presionaron con algo más de dureza, hambrientos. Moana rodeó sus hombros y él su cintura, apretándose entre sí. Cuando se soltaron ambos respiraban agitadamente con los labios rojos e hinchados, y con color en las mejillas.

—Creo que me lo quedaré por ahora — dijo contra su boca maltratada—. Te lo devolveré en otro momento.

—Estaré esperando.

Maui acarició sus caderas con los pulgares y dio un paso atrás separándose de ella. Se inclinó para coger su olvidado anzuelo y continuó marcha atrás sin poder apartar la mirada de ella. 

—Buenas noches, Maui.

—Buenas noches, Moana— con un grito de júbilo alzó el anzuelo y se transformó en halcón. Una vez en el aire dio un par de giros y cabriolas y se alejó con un fuerte chillido se perdió en la noche. 

Moana se rió por esa muestra de felicidad y volvió la vista al suelo donde Pua estaba sentado ocultando su cara con sus orejas por la vergüenza y Hei Hei la miraba con un ojo sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. 

—Vámonos, se preguntarán que nos ha pasado— les dijo. Los tres se pusieron camino a la aldea. Ella se detuvo antes de entrar en la selva y se llevó los dedos a los labios rememorando el calor de los suyos y sonrió imaginando la cara de sus padres cuando se lo dijera. Sin duda este se había convertido en su cumpleaños favorito.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanarts:  
> [Moana cayendo a las aguas de Lalotai](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/) por [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)  
> [Mirando estrellas](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/162433996786/last-of-my-24h-request-moana-and-maui) por [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/). Este fanart fue una request pero tenía pensada una escena parecida así que iba perfecto para el capítulo.  
> [Primer Beso](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/162683959421/first-kiss-illustration-for-the-fic-fire-and) por [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Explicación de contenido:
> 
> -Warrior face, o "cara del guerrero" está sacada de la canción que quitaron de la película y que cantan en los extras [[Youtube]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuaIgx2ACME).  
> -Las luces de Lalotai están sacadas tanto de la película de Moana como la de Avatar, la hierba brillando cuando la pisabas.  
> -Fe'e significa "Pulpo" y, por lo que he leído, es un dios guerrero samoano que tiene forma de pulpo. No se si Maui se puede transformar en Fe'e, pero me ha parecido viable para la historia. También lo he escuchado con el nombre Kanaloa.  
> -[El lagarto con el que luchan es el que sale en el fondo de Lalotai en la película ](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/3/37/The_Realm_of_Monsters_%28Moana_-_2016%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20170226012651).  
> -El pasado de Maui es inventado pero, como dije en capítulos anteriores, la sexualidad en las islas polinesias era muy diferente a las que hay ahora y la homosexualidad no estaba mal visto y era concebido como algo natural en las tribus. En las notas de otros capítulos podéis encontrar enlaces a esa información, si estáis interesados.  
> -Whetu no existe, significa Estrella en Te Reo. Está basada en la isla Isla Whakaari o isla White.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, acabo de volver de mis vacaciones y había aun un par de pinceladas que añadir antes de que pudiera publicar el capítulo. En este capítulo aparecen personajes de la isla del capítulo 3. Si tienes tan mala memoria como yo, repasad ese capítulo para recordarlos. Eso ayudará a entender mejor este. 
> 
> ***ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE UN FANART NSFW***

—¡No, no, no! Hei Hei se queda — gritó ella señalando al suelo con un golpe con el pie. Los kakamora golpearon su cuerpo con las manos causando pequeños sonidos huecos pero no soltaron al pobre Hei Hei que había sido agarrado del cuello por uno de los tres pequeños cocos. 

Esta había sido una de las cosas más raras con las que se había topado desde que establecieron la ruta de comercio. Una mañana mientras enseñaba a las pequeñas niñas a teñir los tapices con dibujos una pareja de amigos vino a avisarla de que sus padres la llamaban desde el puerto comercial que habían establecido junto al arrecife. Ella le había extrañado y había ido corriendo a ver qué necesitaban. Se había topado de lleno con una pequeña embarcación de kakamoras que intentaban comunicarse a base de golpes y chasquidos con un desconcertado Tui. Al principio ella se había mostrado un poco tensa y bastante agresiva pero finalmente se dio cuenta que sólo venían a comerciar y Tui le había ordenado ser respetuosa con todo navegante que pasara por la isla sin importarle su raza, genero o especie. Sina se había entusiasmado con ellos, tan amante de animales que era, y no había podido evitar alzar uno con gran interés al grito de ¡Son adorables!

Finalmente se había visto obligada a comerciar con ellos y cada poco tiempo podía ver un pequeño bote de kakamoras llegando a Motunui. El único problema es que no era fácil de entenderlos, eran bastante tramposos y les gustaba demasiado regatear, odiaban salir perdiendo en las transacciones y esta vez se habían decidido a conseguir a Hei Hei. Algo que no iba a ocurrir por más que quisieran.

Los kakamora volvieron a chasquear señalándola a ella, luego a su barco y luego al pollo. Moana fue a abrir la boca con indignación cuando un chillido atravesó la isla y una sombra familiar pasó por encima de ellos. Los cocos, asustados, soltaron a Hei Hei y con un brinco corrieron aterrorizados hasta su barco, escondiéndose en él. Alzó la vista al cielo con una sonrisa: Maui estaba de visita. 

Rápidamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia donde había ido Maui. Su corazón palpitaba con éxtasis y emoción. Había pasado dos semanas atareadas sin tener tiempo para nada más que desfallecer en su lecho todas las noches. Siempre se prometía que al día siguiente llamaría pero nunca había conseguido ni un segundo libre para subir a la montaña a encender el fuego y menos para saltarse un par de horas de sus tareas y perderse en la selva con su… ¿amigo?

Se detuvo de repente ¿qué era Maui para ella? No, esa no era la pregunta. Ella sabía que sus sentimientos por el semidiós existían, no sabía cuánto pero ahí estaban ¿pero y Maui? ¿Qué era ella para él? ¿Una de sus tantas citas en sus historias? ¿Una de esas mujeres a las que ha olvidado ya? No, ni eso, porque él había admitido haber estado en múltiples romances pero jamás la había tocado ni aunque se lo pidiera. Sus pasos eran cortos y silenciosos mientras su mente se llenaba de preguntas sin respuesta. Quizás ni siquiera había cambiado nada. Realmente sólo había sido un beso, bueno, varios y bastante agradables pero sin duda él habría tenido más y mejores. Habían pasado dos semanas sin verse, en dos semanas había podido cambiar de idea. Podía haber entrado en razón durante el tiempo de su separación y darse cuenta que realmente no estaban preparados para algo más que simple amistad. 

Pronto se encontró cara a cara con el claro donde Maui había aterrizado. El semidiós estaba de pie en toda su gracia con el anzuelo firmemente agarrado en una mano. Su postura era tensa con la cabeza baja y los pies golpeaban pequeñas piedras y hierba. Parecía estar murmurando entre dientes incapaz de mantenerse quieto. Moana tragó saliva nerviosa ¿qué debía hacer? notó un golpe en su pierna y bajó la mirada para ver a Pua y a Hei Hei, el cerdo la miró con el ceño fruncido y golpeó otra vez su pierna con la cabeza. 

Era obvio lo que tenía que hacer. Aspiró aire, infló el pecho, apretó los puños a los lados y salió de entre las sombras con paso firme. Pero a medida que avanzaba la inseguridad iba aumentando en su pecho ¿qué decir? ¿qué hacer? ¿por qué estaba él aquí? ¿Cómo reaccionar? Su pie pisó una rama y esta hizo un poderoso crujido. No sabía si había sonado tanto por el silencio general o por los nervios que sentía. De un modo u otro Maui se volvió hacia el sonido encontrándose de frente con ella. 

Ambos se miraron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Maui tragó y sonrió de forma muy poco convincente.

—¡Mo! —exclamó — ¿Cómo te ha ido? Eh… ¿Me echabas de menos? Eh… — evitó su mirada con una mueca llena de histeria. Moana abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que por fin encontró qué decir. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —vale, quizás no fuera lo más correcto de preguntar. Maui lo confirmó cuando se puso tenso y se rió nerviosamente llevándose una mano a la nuca avergonzado.

—Bueno… yo… han pasado dos semanas y… —gruñó—. Lo siento, es obvio que estabas ocupada, no sé lo que se me pasó en la cabeza. Olvídalo. 

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente dispuesto a irse. Moana dio un paso al frente y agarró su brazo. 

—No, espera, sí, estaba ocupada. Estoy ocupada—rectificó—. Han sido dos semanas agotadoras y apenas he tenido tiempo siquiera de descansar y mucho menos de llamarte. Me hubiera sentado mal hacerte venir para no poder pasar tiempo contigo por mis tareas. Pero sí, Maui, te echaba de menos… mucho— él se dio la vuelta despacio, tan despacio que parecía que lo hacía por miedo a haber escuchado mal y que realmente estuviera siendo acusado o rechazado. Moana se sonrojó.

— También te echaba de menos— declaró sinceramente—. Han pasado dos semanas y no me habías llamado así que pensé… — se aclaró la garganta. Moana abrió los ojos conmocionada. Maui ya le había hablado de eso, de haber vuelto de alguna misión y haber encontrado a la persona que había venido a buscar con una vida ajena a la que habían compartido. Sonrió tristemente, era obvio que Maui había tenido las mismas dudas que ella y por sus experiencias anteriores sus dudas tenían una base más veráz que meros productos de sus temores. Apoyó la palma de sus manos contra su pecho, justo debajo de su collar de colmillos. 

— He querido llamarte desde el segundo que te fuiste— admitió en voz baja. Maui se relajó visiblemente con el contacto y las palabras susurradas. 

—Mo…

—Estaba nerviosa también— soltó una pequeña risa histérica—. Creía que habías cambiado de idea… ya sabes, el beso… —cerró la boca apartando la mirada con el rostro ruborizado por la vergüenza. 

—No, por supuesto que no— respondió él con un tono que dejaba al descubierto lo absurdo que sonaba esa idea para él. Moana le miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Maui se inclinó levemente dándole todas las oportunidades para apartarse. No lo hizo. Cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse Moana gimió subiendo las manos por su pecho hasta rodear su cuello. Él rodeó su cintura y la alzó en brazos haciendo que ella quedara por encima de él. Compartieron un beso largo y hambriento, suspirando y jadeando entre toque y toque como si acabaran de encontrar agua tras un mes en el océano. Tras un último beso Maui rozó su mejilla con su boca y descendió hasta dar un ligero beso en su yugular haciéndola gemir del gusto retorciéndose en sus brazos. 

—Maui...—jadeó apretando las manos en sus hombros. 

—¡Moana!— se escuchó desde la distancia. Por la voz supuso que sería su padre; habría descubierto que había dejado su puesto desocupado y que estaba tardando demasiado en volver. Maui la bajó suavemente hasta depositarla en el suelo y dio un paso atrás a pesar de la mueca de reproche de Moana. 

—Tienes que ir.

—Lo sé— murmuró algo molesta. Alzó los ojos para mirarle— ¿te quedarás?

—Pasaré aquí el día entero contigo si quieres. 

—Eso me encantaría— respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Moana!—volvió a escuchar el grito, esta vez más cerca. Ella gruñó exasperada. 

—¡Ya voy! ¡Estoy llegando! ¿vienes?

— Justo detrás tuya— Moana le tendió la mano y él la miró con asombro pero la cogió sin dudarlo. Una vez sus manos estuvieron unidas ella corrió hacia donde Tui estaba llamando. Ni que decir tiene que su rostro enfadado y la posible bronca desaparecieron cuando su hija reapareció en la playa con una sonrisa radiante como el sol y un semidiós igual de feliz cogido de la mano. 

—Me alegra tenerte aquí de nuevo— dijo Tui cuando llegaron a él.

—Me alegra estar aquí —respondió Maui. 

—Deberíamos darte las gracias por proveer tan generosamente a Motunui. Si no fuera por ti dudo mucho que consiguieramos comerciar con todos los que llegan— Maui sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo. Había sido parte del trato cuidar de Motunui tras su matrimonio con la hija del jefe pero el aumento de tamaño y calidad de las cosechas había sido algo que se había auto propuesto.  

—Tendrás que encargarte de los próximos navegantes hasta la tarde. Después vendré a hacerte el relevo— Moana sonrió ante las palabras de su padre. Tener la tarde libre significaba pasar más tiempo a solas con Maui antes de que él se fuera.

—Gracias, papá— él asintió.

—Ahora iros, tienes una isla que dirigir. 

Moana y Maui se alejaron yendo hacia el puerto improvisado. Maui frunció el ceño bajando la comisura de sus labios.

—Sabía que había visto algo raro pero supuse que eran imaginaciones mías ¿eso son kakamoras?— señaló con el anzuelo la canoa con la que Moana había estado discutiendo cuando llegó. La cabeza de cuatro cocos asomaron por la bodega y se escondieron rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando de ellos.

—Son inofensivos, más o menos —Moana se encogió de hombros—. Y mi padre no quiere que rechacemos a nadie por su raza. Todo el que venga a Motunui de forma pacífica es bienvenido. 

—Nunca sabes lo que están tramando esas cabezas huecas— aseguró el semidiós. 

—Lo sé, pero por ahora no hemos tenido problemas. Bueno, a parte de que han intentado comerse a Hei Hei, pero no son los primeros ni serán los últimos así que no es que podamos juzgarles por ellos. Además — le miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa granuja— no sería la primera vez que venzo yo sola a una horda de kakamoras. 

Maui soltó una risotada indignada. 

—¿Perdona?  _ Yo _ nos salvé de ellos.

—Que yo recuerde tú intentabas escapar,  _ yo _ recuperé el corazón de Te Fiti— se llevó las manos a las caderas y alzó la cabeza defensivamente haciendo hincapié en el  _ yo _ . 

—La suerte del principiante — le restó importancia con un soplo socarrón. Moana abrió la boca para hablar cuando se percató de un grupo de voces que había comenzado a incrementarse detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como un pequeño grupo señalaba al semidios y cuchicheaban entre ellos cubriéndose las manos sin disimulo alguno. 

Maui frunció el ceño comenzando a recordar este tipo de situaciones. 

—¿Maui?— se escuchó entre la multitud. Él sacó pecho y movió el pelo hacia atrás como había practicado y esperó por sus fans. 

—Así es, soy yo, Maui— dijo en voz alta siendo secundado por una horda de voces y exclamaciones de asombro. Pronto se vio rodeado por su séquito mientras se regodeaba con altanería por las alabanzas y los cumplidos. Moana dio un paso atrás intentando liberarse del repentino agolpamiento. No estaba acostumbrada a semejante cantidad de gente en tan reducido espacio. Se vio ignorada por todos los presentes que sólo tenían ojos para el semidios. Tan absortos estaban que uno intentó adelantarse a él pasando por encima de ella y la golpeó en el rostro con el codo. Moana dio un grito apartándose y encogiéndose sobre sí misma aferrándose la adolorida nariz, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Maui. 

Su sonrisa prepotente se volvió una mueca de furia. 

—¡Ey! — gritó al que la había golpeado inconscientemente. Todos retrocedieron alarmados dejandole pasar hasta llegar a ella. Acarició su espalda preocupado inclinándose para verla mejor—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ha sido sólo un golpe tonto, estoy bien— respondió ella con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y una lágrima en la comisura de su ojo causada por el repentino impacto. Maui se volvió hacia el grupo con la mandíbula apretada. 

—Ella es Moana Waialiki jefa de Motunui, un poco de respeto por aquella persona que os ha abierto su hogar— exclamó Maui aun furioso. Volvieron los susurros y murmullos y alguien gritó por lo alto.

—Es la mujer de los rumores, la esposa de Maui— todos soltaron una exclamación de asombro. Habían pasado meses desde que los primeros navegantes y comerciantes habían llegado de parajes lejanos en busca de nuevos productos y enseres. Al ver la gran productividad de Motunui habían hablado con los isleños y estos le habrían contado la historia de cómo Motunui había sido bendecida tras el matrimonio de la hija del jefe con el semidiós del viento y del mar; Maui. Al parecer esas historias se habían marchado de vuelta a otras islas con aquellos que se iban y se habían ido pasando entre ellos para que otros llegaran a ver por ellos mismos la grandiosidad de la magia de Maui. 

—¡Ella es la jefa de Motunui! — gritó Maui por encima de todos ellos— ¡Y será tratada con respeto por ello u os juro que os echaré a las anguilas gigantes!

Moana miró a Maui con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y la sorpresa. Maui no la estaba renegando a un segundo puesto detrás de él como  _ su _ mujer o amiga. No estaba pidiendo respeto para ella por ser conocida de un semidios. Estaba pidiendo respeto por ella porque ella era la jefa, porque ella era la líder de su pueblo, de su gente. Debía ser respetada por ser quien era, no por quién estaba casada.

Un joven dio un paso al frente con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha. 

—Fui yo el que te golpeó, lo siento, no te había visto. Es la primera vez que veo a Maui y lo conozco desde que me contaban las historias de pequeño.

Moana le sonrió por debajo de la mano que aún cubría su nariz. Su abuela le había contado las mismas historias y si no hubiera sido porque conoció en persona a Maui y él tenía una actitud de lo más insoportable, también hubiera estado igual de fascinada por él. 

—Te entiendo— bajó la mano de su nariz mostrándola roja y un poco hinchada por el golpe—. Me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que lo ví. 

Ignoró como Maui alzó una ceja sin creerse ni una sola palabra. Su primera reunión había sido incómoda y violenta. Después de mil años de soledad ve por primera vez a un humano y en los primeros dos minutos termina por ser golpeado en el estómago con un remo y cogido de la oreja por una niña de ¿cuanto? ¿ocho años?

El joven le respondió a la sonrisa con timidez y volvió a disculparse. 

—¡Moana! — escuchó tras ellos. Siaki venía acompañado de un grupo de pesca que había visto a la congregación agrupada y habían creído lo peor—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?— preguntó apoyando su mano en la mejilla para estudiar el golpe. Ella le apartó con un toque suave.

—Estoy bien, ha sido un accidente— Siaki asintió sin estar muy convencido y le lanzó un rápido vistazo a Maui que asintió dándole una mirada cómplice. 

—Ahora que todo el mundo vuelva al trabajo. Si tenéis alguna pregunta hacedla ya y marchaos —gritó Siaki tratando de desvanecer el grupo de curiosos. Ante la mención de las preguntas una gran mayoría alzó la mano rápidamente. Maui bufó y gruñó:

—Preguntas sobre el comercio — hubo un quejido general y todos se dispersaron. 

— Sería mejor si pudieras ir a descansar—  dijo Siaki.

—No puedo, mi padre está ocupado en la casa de tallas y mi madre está con los tintes para los telares de la canoa grande del puerto. 

— Los pescadores hemos terminado por hoy, hemos sacado las trampas de la laguna y colocado las nuevas. Tenemos varias horas libres y podemos encargarnos de las tallas para que el jefe Tui pueda cuidar de los barcos que vengan.

—¿Y las trampas de sotavento? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido insegura. 

—Están listas y hemos añadido las de los crustáceos por si mañana llega alguno interesado en ellos. 

Esta vez se lo replanteó seriamente. No le dolía tanto como con el impacto pero sí lo sentía bastante hinchado e incómodo y habían sido dos semanas alocadas. Ahora Maui estaba aquí y más o menos tenía la excusa perfecta para escaparse un rato con él. Y por el brillo pícaro de los ojos de su amigo él lo sabía. 

—Si crees que vas a conseguir convencerle… 

—Por supuesto que sí, venga, iros a descansar que yo me ocupo.

Moana asintió antes de que pudiera arrepentirse y le pidió a Maui con la mirada que la acompañara. 

—Gracias, Siaki ¡y lo siento! — dijo desde lo lejos. Siaki frunció el ceño con un creciente temor en el estómago ¿lo siento por qué?

Si Moana conocía a alguien era a su padre. Sabía que no iba a tomarse bien que un viajero hubiera dañado a su hija en ningún sentido y menos que ella no hubiera ido personalmente a verle, lo pagaría con el primero al que viera. Pero él debía entender que tenía una oportunidad de estar con Maui a solas por primera vez en mucho tiempo e iba a aprovecharlo. Más ahora que su relación había cambiado hasta un nuevo aspecto que ella jamás había conocido antes y estaba empezando a disfrutar. 

—¿Dónde vamos? — preguntó Maui yendo tras ella. 

—Donde podamos estar a solas por un par de horas. 

—¿No se preocuparán?

—Saben que estoy contigo.

—¿Ellos saben…? — Maui dejó de hablar y Moana se detuvo para mirarle por encima del hombro. Esa era  _ la pregunta _ . Obviamente le había dicho a su madre cómo había terminado la noche de su cumpleaños pero la respuesta que no había sabido dar era ¿ _ qué _ eran?

—Ellos saben ¿ _ qué _ ?

—Sobre nosotros —dijo Maui en un susurro. Mirando a su alrededor en busca de algún ojo curioso, Moana se dio la vuelta y apoyó las manos contra su pecho. 

—Antes me gustaría saber qué hay ¿somos amigos?¿pareja?— Maui evitó su mirada sin saber qué decir. Moana suspiró—. No tenemos por qué ponerle nombre si no quieres. Somos Moana y Maui, disfrutamos pasando el tiempo juntos y… besos, muchos besos… Y espero que más.

—Moana… —comenzó Maui, pero ella le calló con un gesto. 

—Está bien. Me contaste tus historias sobre tus relaciones pasadas, sé cómo te sientes y te comprendo. Yo no he estado nunca en una relación, no sé nada de ello. Pero no tenemos por qué pensar en el futuro. Estamos ahora aquí y ambos queremos lo mismo. Eso es lo único que importa. Mañana aún no ha llegado. 

_ Pero él sería el que sufriría más con el _ . 

Esas palabras silenciosas flotaron entre ellos. Maui barrió su rostro con su mirada; sus ojos castaños le miraban llenos de esperanza, su piel bronceada brillaba bajo el sol del mediodía, sus labios gruesos canelas… hasta su herida y rosada nariz era perfecta ¿valdría la pena el dolor de la irremediable pérdida si podía besarla una vez más?

Se inclinó levemente y besó sus labios con delicadeza. 

Siempre. 

 

* * *

 

Moana miró con determinación a los mapas repartidos por el centro de la habitación. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y su ropa estaba algo manchado por el polvo de carbón, la lengua entre los dientes mientras medía las distancias con los dedos. 

—¿Preparando tu próximo viaje?— dijo una voz tras ella. Saltó en el sitio y se giró con una sonrisa. 

—¡Maui! Me has asustado— él estaba asomando por la puerta. Moana habían intentado llamarle todas las semanas pero Maui había decidido pasarse a saludar cada ciertos días por cuenta propia—. Pasa, quizás necesite consejo. 

Se la quedó mirando con una ceja alzada, se retorció incómodamente, inclinándose un poco para poder hacerse un hueco en la pequeña tienda. Le hizo un hueco para que tomara asiento detrás de ella y pudiera ver los mapas por encima de su hombro. 

—Ya que vienen muchos navegantes a Motuni a comerciar hemos pensado en que estaría bien tener un barco encargado de ir a otras islas a hacer lo mismo pero tengo problemas para pasar de este punto— dijo apuntando a un lugar en el mapa.

—Es territorio Kakamora— Maui le quitó importancia frunciendo el ceño al resto del mapa— ¿No comerciais con ellos?

—Cierto… quizás nos dejasen pasar si me reconocen y comercian con nosotros. 

—Son piratas, Mo, no necesitan comercio. Robarán tu mercancía y hundirán tu canoa— ella frunció el ceño y le miró con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos algo mejor— Maui alzó una ceja—. Tú, te tenemos a tí. Tengo que hacer el primer viaje para presentarme a las islas a las que queramos entablar la ruta comercial. Es lo adecuado, ya sabes. Podemos decirle a mi padre que te unirás a mí para poder formar un trato con los kakamora. No nos dejará zarpar hasta que este problema esté resuelto. Te temen, no se atreverán a atacarnos si vienes con nosotros. 

—No es mala idea. 

—Hablaré con él. Saldríamos el mes que viene. 

—Haré un hueco en mi agenda — miró los nuevos mapas con todas las indicaciones de las rutas comerciales. 

Moana había tomado nota siempre de toda isla que encontraba pero había tenido que volver a dibujarlos en pergaminos nuevos ya que los primeros que hizo fue los que usó para su viaje de búsqueda de Maui y estaban casi ilegibles para cualquiera que no fuera ella misma y estos debían poder ser leídos por los navegantes y futuros comerciantes. 

—¿Por qué está mi isla marcada?

—¿Tu isla? —recorrió los mapas sin saber de lo que hablaba. 

—Donde me encontraste. 

—Ah, es la isla más cercana a Motunui, la he puesto como punto de encuentro o por si llegase a ser necesaria.

—¿Me vas a pedir volver allí?

—Humm bueno… puedes unirte a nosotros después, los kakamora están a varias semanas de distancia. 

Maui gruñó por lo bajo. 

—Da igual, partiré con vosotros y aguantaré allí un par de horas. 

—O la noche… —Maui le soltó una mirada de reproche. 

—O la noche— dijo con tono mordaz. Ella se rió. 

—Gracias, Maui. 

Maui le sonrió y entonces alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla, Moana contuvo el aliento.

—Tienes carbón en la mejilla— murmuró. Moana se maldijo por dentro y tragó saliva negando con la cabeza. 

— Está bien… creí que, ya sabes. Lo siento, soy estúpida— dejó de hablar cuando la enorme mano volvió a su rostro y acarició su labio inferior. 

—No sabía si tenía permiso—ella se sonrojó.

—No necesitas permiso para eso.

—¿Para qué? — se enrojeció más todavía. 

—¡Ya sabes qué!

—No voy a hacerlo hasta que lo digas. 

—Besarme, Maui, no necesitas permiso para besarm…— Maui se inclinó levemente y posó sus labios contra los de ella. Moana expiró con fuerza por la nariz, gimiendo con suavidad aferrando su collar de colmillos. Tras unos minutos de contacto Maui se apartó y le sonrió presumidamente. 

—Eres un idiota— la sonrisa aumentó y Moana volvió a besarle para quitársela. Al soltarle apoyó su frente con la de él y suspiró. Realmente le gustaba esos pequeños besos silenciosos. Él acarició el rostro con sus pulgares, compartiendo la respiración mientras recuperaban el aliento. 

—Me gusta esto. 

—Normal, soy Maui— el silencio tranquilo que compartían se rompió con su bravuconería. Moana rodó los ojos y se volvió con un suspiro exasperado. 

—Siempre tienes que romper el momento— comenzó a recoger los mapas. Maui se retorció hasta quedar detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura, dejándola entre sus piernas abiertas. En un movimiento un poco torpe se inclinó y besó su cuello descubierto por el moño. Fue solo una caricia pero la hizo reír con un estremecimiento. 

 

—————————————————

 

Moana se encontraba sobre la montaña encendiendo la hoguera de nuevo, habían decidido zarpar en su ruta comercial en dos días y era hora de llamar a Maui de nuevo para que les acompañara. El pueblo de Motunui había estallado preocupados porque la buena producción y los regalos desaparecieran la primera noche que el fuego se apagó cuando Moana volvió de regreso tras ese año perdido buscándole, pero tras la aparición de Maui ellos mantuvieron el silencio y dejaron que fuera la jefa de Motunui quien llamara al semidios. Descendió la colina con Pua corriendo tras ella fielmente y fue hacia la playa. Un par de horas más tarde pudo vislumbrar el enorme ave volando hacia ella. Le sonrió desde lo lejos y corrió hacia el claro donde habían comenzado a reunirse en secreto para compartir pequeños momentos a solas. Pua se quedó atrás, desde la primera vez que ambos se habían reunido allí él había dejado de seguirla, avergonzado por lo que ocurría y aceptando el hecho de que a veces ella quería estar “sola”. Habían pasado dos meses desde que Maui y ella habían entablado esa nueva pequeña relación y desde entonces había hecho todo lo que había podido para tener un día a la semana libre para llamar al semidiós y pasar el día libre entre besos, abrazos y susurros hasta que la noche llegaba y él abandonaba de nuevo hasta la semana siguiente. Cubrió su rostro para evitar el polvo que volaba por el movimiento de las alas al batir y sonrió al ver al semidios. Este llevaba una cesta llena que parecía bastante pesada. Con un grito y una voltereta tiró la cesta hacia arriba y se transformó en humano cayendo al suelo con un fuerte crujido. Alzó la mano y la cesta cayó en ella con precisión pero entonces miró hacia arriba e hizo una mueca apresurandose a rodar en el suelo para recoger un par de objetos restantes al vuelo y terminar justo frente a Moana con una sonrisa cómplice y un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Me echabas de menos?— en ese preciso instante un fruto cayó sobre su cabeza haciéndole gruñir de dolor. Hizo una mueca molesta cuando Moana se rió y se agachó para recogerlo.

—¿Qué has traído?—dijo analizando la superficie peluda y rugosa. 

—Un regalo— hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando la cesta. 

—¿Esto se come?— hizo una mueca frotandolo con el pulgar. Maui se rió y dejó la cesta en el suelo.

—Sí, mira—agarró el fruto y le pegó un ligero bocado a la piel para luego escupirla a un lado. Bajo esta había una pulpa verdosa con un olor dulzón—. Toma.

Moana no lo pensó dos veces y mordió el hueco dejado por él, agarrando su muñeca para conseguir un mejor ángulo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante el sabor ácido-dulce y soltó un gemido de placer sin poder evitarlo. 

—¿Genial eh?— Maui sonrió orgulloso.

—Está buenisimo ¿qué es?—él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo he encontrado en una de las islas que he visitado. Creí que te gustaría. 

—Me encanta ¿tienes más?— asintió con una carcajada y cogió la cesta para mostrárselo.

—He traído para el resto. También para que plantéis, creo que será fácil hacerlas crecer aquí. —¡A papá le encantarán!— gritó emocionada. Sin pensarlo agarró la pesada cesta y se giró hacia la aldea. A pocos pasos se dio cuenta de su error y con un quejido removió el pesado objeto de sus brazos para una mejor movilidad y siguió andando. Maui negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y miró a mini Maui que le hizo un ademán de ir hacia ella. 

—Muy bien, a tus órdenes—, corrió hacia ella y con un impulso la agarró con su brazo libre haciendo que se sentara en su antebrazo colocando la cesta en su cabeza y corrieron hacia el pueblo entre risas y gritos. 

Al escuchar el griterío los miembros de la tribu se quedaron petrificados mirando hacia donde procedía el ruido. Varios segundos después Maui saltaba desde la espesura con su preciada carga en brazos y derrapó por el suelo unos metros hasta finalmente detenerse. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo y las risas y estaban cubiertos de fango, hojas y ramitas. Con suavidad la dejó en el suelo aguantando la cesta para evitar que el peso extra la inestabilizara. Moana se volvió hacia ellos, aun hecha un desastre y sonrió alzando como pudo su tesoro para mostrárselo.

—¡Maui ha traído fruta nueva! — todos se mantuvieron igual de petrificados, mirándolos con sorpresa. Hasta que su padre resopló desde la distancia y se acercó a ella.

—¿La habéis desenterrado o que?—ella le miró confundida.

—No, la ha traído él ¿por qué?— Maui se rió tras ella y comenzó a sacarle del pelo ramitas sueltas, dando algún que otro tirón. Ella se quejó intentando apartarle con un pie, ajeno a su padre. 

—¿Que son?—dijo ya junto a ellos cogiendo uno de los frutos. 

—No lo sabemos, los ha traído para nosotros. 

—¿Son comestibles?—preguntó interesado.

—Hay que pelarlos, son como pequeños cocos verdes — dijo ilusionada. El resto de la tribu se aproximó a coger uno—. No os lo terminéis, debemos plantar unos pocos para la próxima cosecha —miró a su alrededor—. Ahí, creo que ahí junto a las palmeras estará bien, hay sol suficiente y la tierra es fértil. No creo que vaya a ser difícil que germinen aquí. ¿A que son sabrosos? — le tendió uno a medio pelar a un niño que se había acercado a ella a mirar, incluso Pua estaba apoyado en su pierna para ponerse a dos patas y olisquear la comida. 

Tui miró a Maui que la contemplaba con una sonrisa boba y la mirada perdida en ella mientras hablaba con el resto de la tribu. Negando con la cabeza se acercó a él y palmeó su espalda para sacarle de su ensimismamiento. 

—Supongo que tenemos que hablar— Maui le miró unos instantes como si hubiera vuelto a robar el corazón a Te Fiti y tuviera que dar explicaciones antes de suspirar y asentir con la cabeza—. Moana, deja los frutos y ve al río, tienes el pelo lleno de hojas. 

—¿Eh?— Moana miró hacia arriba percibiendo una de ellas cayendo por su frente. Se la apartó con un gesto rápido y la tiró al suelo con una risotada nerviosa—. Vale, sí, creo que debería humm sí… eh…¿Maui?

—Él y yo te esperaremos en casa— dijo antes de que pudiera responder—, tu madre y yo tenemos muchas ganas de saber qué medidas va a tomar para el paso de los kakamora en vuestro próximo viaje. Tómate tu tiempo.

Moana les vio partir con una mirada de terror en la cara del pobre Maui.

 

—¿Qué te ha dicho mi padre?— susurró Moana una vez estuvieron a solas en su habitación en la noche. Maui, a su lado, se revolvió en el lío de mantas para enfrentarla.

—Nada importante. Que evitemos el territorio de los tiburones— Moana rodó los ojos.

—Eso fue sólo una vez y conseguiste sacarnos de esa.

—Se preocupa, eso es todo.

Moana se acercó más a él para apoyar la cabeza sobre su bíceps y una mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Hablásteis...ya sabes…. de nosotros?— Maui colocó su mano sobre la de ella y la acarició con el pulgar. 

—Sólo lo suficiente. Están preocupados de que me llevaré a su preciosa niña de la isla.

—¿De verdad dijeron eso?— preguntó alzando una ceja sin creerse una sola palabra.

—Bueno, lo de preciosa puede que lo haya añadido yo— Moana le dio un golpe con su mano libre mientras él se reía por su propia broma. 

—Lo digo en serio ¿te dijeron algo?— susurró más fuerte de la cuenta, algo nerviosa por si su familia había puesto las cosas peores para ellos. Maui parecía el mismo de siempre pero sabía que estaba inseguro de todo esto. 

—Nah, no te preocupes— acarició su cabello con cariño—. No me han dicho nada que no hayamos tenido ya en cuenta. 

—¿Cómo qué?—él se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Deja de pensar en ello, no era nada importante y debemos descansar. Mañana tenemos que partir al alba si queremos ir a un buen ritmo—. Moana fue a quejarse pero su boca se abrió con un sonoro bostezo.

—Esto no acaba así, me tienes que decir qué te han dicho— se encogió más a su lado intentando atraer todo su calor. 

Maui pasó un brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él para que pudiera acomodarse y coger una buena postura para dormir.

—Maui.

— ¿Hmm?—murmuró en su sueño.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí — él se inclinó hacia ella y besó su nariz juguetonamente. Moana frunció la nariz y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza sacó la lengua y lamió la suya. Maui hizo un gesto molesto por la repentina humedad y se apartó mirando con reproche como se reía de su propia broma. Maui alzó una ceja. 

—¿Ah, sí? — antes de que Moana pudiera reaccionar él le había dado un fuerte lametón a un lado de su cara. 

—¡Eugh! ¡Eso es asqueroso! — chilló.

— ¡Tú empezaste!— ella se metió dos dedos en la boca y se los acercó al rostro. Maui agarró su muñeca y la apartó pero de repente se lo pensó mejor y sacó la lengua para lamer toda su palma. 

—¡Maui!— soltó una carcajada y se lanzó hacia él lamiendo desde la barbilla hasta su nariz. 

—Te vas a enterar— dijo él con un falso gruñido. Moana, que había conseguido zafar su mano de sus garras, le sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, o poderoso Maui?— le sonrió y descendió para darle un suave beso en los labios. Moana se tensó repentinamente a la espera de un ataque sorpresa que nunca vino. El roce de sus bocas juntas le hizo soltar un suspiro. No importaba cuantas veces se habían besado o por cuánto tiempo; sabía que jamás se cansaría de ello.

Enmarcó su rostro con una mano atrayéndolo más hacia ella y gimió cuando el beso se intensificó. Sus caderas se sacudieron contra él inconscientemente y Maui trató de ocultar un gruñido hambriento. Moana bajó las manos por su cuello acariciando su collar de colmillos y bajó por su pecho. Al llegar a cierta falda de hojas, Maui se apartó.

—Suficiente por esta noche.

—Maui...— suplicó con voz tenue. 

—No— repitió con tono que no permitía reproche girándose hasta quedar boca arriba en el lecho con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y el otro aún estirado bajo ella. Habían estado meses en ese limbo de relación/amigo sin compartir nada más que besos y el calor de sus cuerpos. Daba igual cuantas veces ella pidiera más; él nunca correspondía. Ella comprendía sus motivos pero deseaba que le diera algo más de crédito. Habían tenido más intimidad como amigos que ahora, antes solían bañarse desnudos sin ningún tipo de pudor o incomodidad pero ahora cada vez que intentaba deshacer su falda Maui se lo impedía y se retiraba. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y tomó una decisión. 

Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y pasó velozmente una pierna por encima de su estómago sentándose sobre él ante su atónita mirada. 

—¿Qué…?— antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta ella agarró la cinta que mantenía la parte superior de sus ropajes y la deshizo de un tirón. Maui soltó una queja intentando incorporarse pero ella aplastó su cara contra el piso con el pie. 

—Ni se te ocurra moverte— Maui se quedó totalmente inerte incapaz de vocalizar palabra. Casi se avergonzaba admitir que realmente le encantaba esta Moana que surgía a veces: controladora, impulsiva, astuta y dominante. Sabía exactamente qué botones tocar para tenerle comiendo en su palma. En cierto modo era aterrador cómo una joven mortal tenía tanto poder sobre él ¿pero en este tipo de situaciones? no tenía ni una queja. 

Viendo que iba a ser obediente- por el momento- continuó deshaciendo su falda y la lanzó a un lado con el resto de sus prendas. Maui la miró boquiabierto tragando saliva con furia. Una cosa era estar sin ropa con una amiga en una tarde tranquila en el río y otra es estar frente a este dominante animal salvaje. Los ojos castaños casi parecían rojos por el fuego en ellos, su ceño estaba fruncido en la determinación, el pelo caía por sus hombros en una cascada negra como la más oscura de las noches, sus pechos eran redondos y perfectos, sus caderas anchas y curvilíneas, esas piernas que parecían no tener fin y que rodeaban su cintura cubiertas de tatuajes de viajes y leyendas… Realmente debería comenzar a pensar en otra cosa,  _ en cualquier cosa _ . Tragó. Y rápido. 

Moana se reclinó sobre él y besó sus labios. La presión de sus pechos desnudos contra el suyo le hizo aspirar con fuerza. Ella entreabrió su boca y dejó que su lengua rozara levemente su labio inferior. 

Lo había visto hacer a algunas parejas junto al río. Sus padres, vecinos y amigos compartían ligeros besos en unos pequeños segundos de intimidad. Ya fuera a modo de saludo o por un simple impulso al ver a la persona amada. Pero ella había visto más. Había visto esos besos ardientes llenos de éxtasis y jadeos, lenguas, dientes, mordiscos… esos besos agresivos reservados para esos momentos entre amantes. Maui jamás le había dado uno de esos, era dulce, tierno, a veces pasional, pero núnca había impuesto más en ella. Si era por falta de interés o respeto hacia su poca práctica, no lo había comentado, y estaba más que dispuesta a descubrirlo por sí misma. 

Maui gruñó por el gesto y correspondió introduciendo su lengua. Ambos jadearon cuando se encontraron y comenzó una batalla por conquistar la boca del otro. Moana jadeó y sus caderas se sacudieron involuntariamente. Él casi ahogó un quejido cuando su naciente erección fue frotada de tal forma. Supo que debía reaccionar o acabaría perdiendo la cabeza. Habían pasado más de mil años desde que había compartido un lecho de este modo, más de mil años sin nada más que sí mismo y su imaginación y ahora tenía a una preciosa joven dispuesta a algo que ni ella misma entendía. No podía aprovecharse de ello por mucho que su cuerpo se lo exigiera, ella era especial, ella era Moana. 

Se impulsó y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la dejó bajo su cuerpo con un beso más exigente y necesitado. Moana gimió cuando las posiciones se revirtieron y Maui quedó sobre ella entre el valle de sus piernas. Jamás habían estado en esta posición antes, una en la que Maui estuviera encima de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. El fuego en su estómago se prendió como un volcán haciendo que arqueara su espalda para que su piel desnuda chocara contra la suya. 

Rompieron el beso para recuperar el aliento con la respiración sofocada del esfuerzo y la excitación. 

—Maui… —ella jadeó con voz temblorosa. Sus piernas se sacudían a cada lado de las caderas del semidiós con espasmos incontrolados cada pocos segundos. Su respiración era caótica y su corazón palpitaba con furia en sus oídos. No sabía que estaba pasándole, era una deliciosa fiebre que enrojecía y hacía arder cada poro de su piel en contacto con su amante. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo, o que iba a ocurrir, estaba desesperada por que ocurriera pronto o no creía que fuera a sobrevivir un segundo más con este fuego en su interior.

Maui reaccionó mordiendole el cuello con pasión dejando que sus gemidos guiarán sus movimientos. Besó, mordió y lamió el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello haciendo que se retorciera bajo su cuerpo. Era tan sensible, tan abierta a su tacto y a las sensaciones que podía darle a su cuerpo.

Bajó una mano acariciando su costado, entreteniéndose momentáneamente con uno de los pequeños pezones, el cual pellizcó y acarició con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Moana gimió de pulo deleite ante el pequeño toque áspero. Su boca hambrienta abandonó su cuello para unirse a sus dedos en sus perfectos montículos. Sacó la lengua reemplazando sus dígitos para rodear el pezón con una lentitud tortuosa. 

Alzó la mirada para ver la reacción de la joven y se encontró con sus ojos oscuros y hambrientos de deseo. Con una media sonrisa descendió sobre su pecho y lo mordió con saña, succionando su pezón con necesidad mientras pellizcaba el otro. Los maullidos y quejidos de placer no se hicieron esperar, pura música para sus oídos mientras él seguía disfrutando de la piel entre sus dientes. Abandonó su pecho izquierdo con una última succión antes de centrar sus atenciones en el otro con un gruñido casi animal. Clavó los dientes en la piel suave y jugó con la lengua recorriendo circularmente la circunferencia que se endurecía bajo su atención. Pellizcó y jugó con el otro pezón a medida que la devoraba sin piedad, dejando que se retorciera y gimiera sin control bajo su tacto. Con un último lengüetazo sobre la protuberancia hinchada de su pecho, Moana dio una sacudida y jadeó perdiendo el aliento con el repentino orgasmo que la sacudió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. 

Maui sonrió para sí mismo, esta joven mortal acababa de empezar a darse cuenta de lo que su boca de semidiós podía hacer con ella, por ella. No podía esperar a cuanto más podía aguantar antes de desfallecer entre sus dedos. 

Descendió rozando uno de sus inflamados pezones con la nariz y le dio un fuerte mordisco a su estómago plano, sonsacándole otro rugido de exhausto placer. Jugó con su ombligo con su lengua, lo que empezó como un ataque de risa aumentó hasta volverla a dejar al borde de las lágrimas por el placer. Besó con gula desde su ombligo, pasó muy cerca de sus rizos oscuros, lamió sus tatuajes siguiendo los intrincados motivos hasta que llegó a la punta de uno de sus pies y besó sus dedos uno a uno, dándole toda la atención que merecían antes de realizar el mismo recorrido descendiendo por su larga pierna, terminando en un último húmedo beso en su muslo interior. Moana apenas era capaz de gesticular palabra y era tan sólo un montón jadeante y tembloroso en el lecho. Él alzó la mirada desde su posición entre sus piernas; estaba despeinada y roja por el acaloramiento con sus manos aferrándo con fuerza a la manta como un salvavidas, sus duros e hinchados pezones eran un lío de saliva y marca de mordiscos. Jamás habían estado tan hermosos como ahora; llenos de marcas de sus dientes. Maui sonrió, podía oler su excitación desde ahí haciendo que su boca salivara. Volvió a besar su muslo interno y frotó dos dedos entre sus pliegues, abriéndolos para así tener un buen vistazo. Moana estaba tan húmeda, tan necesitada, y eso que aún ni siquiera había tocado su núcleo, ni siquiera había empezado. Recorrió con los dígitos desde su clítoris, dándole un pequeño pellizco que fue recompensado con un gimoteo, hasta su entrada. Tuvo que contener la respiración al ver como ese pequeño y estrecho pasaje temblaba ante su toque, como si suplicara ser llenado por él. 

Tragó saliva luchando por contener sus instintos animales. Sería tan fácil, sabía que ni siquiera se resistiría, que ella le deseaba también… tan sencillo retirar su falda de hojas y hacerla suya en ese instante, oírla gemir y retorcerse bajo su cuerpo mientras la poseía una y otra vez. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó calmar la bestia en su interior. No, eso no acabaría bien, tenía que controlarse, no podía hacerle eso, no a ella. Se inclinó suavemente y pasó su nariz de arriba a abajo por sus labios en su valle de rizos con la mirada clavada en los ojos oscuros, que le observaban con una mezcla de necesidad, placer y estupefacción. Moana intentó cerrar las piernas en un inútil intento por detenerle pero él sostuvo los muslos abiertos con las manos. 

— Maui p-para— él sonrió aún más motivado por el jadeo de incredulidad de su voz. Tan inocente. Con una última sonrisa sacó la lengua y, bajó su mirada atónita, dió un largo y lento lenguetazo desde su entrada hasta su clítoris.

 

 

Con el segundo contacto de su húmeda lengua contra la sensible piel, las manos de Moana se aferraron a sus rizos con incontrolable fuerza y su cuello se vio envuelto por sus piernas. Él soltó un quejido de dolor al tener su sedoso y bien cuidado cabello tratado de esa forma pero en vez de decir cualquier palabra de queja incrementó el movimiento de su boca sobre su piel.    
Jugó con los pliegues, rodeando su clítoris con la lengua antes de aplicar una suave succión que la hizo gemir sin sentido. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso como las cuerdas de la canoa y apenas podía evitar los suspiros y jadeos de placer que salían por su boca. 

Maui sintió el creciente orgasmo por la presión de las piernas alrededor de su cuello y cómo las rodillas se sacudían sin control y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. El grito mitad quejido de dolor mitad gemido de placer fue un regalo para sus oídos pero sabía que no podía parar ahí. Moana se adormecería unos segundos pero luego volvería a intentar cualquiera de las suyas y no podía permitirlo; debía dejarla totalmente extasiada. 

Moana se retorció cuando su orgasmo pasó y la lengua de Maui aún seguía haciendo estragos en su cuerpo ¿cómo podía haber estado tantos años sin vivir esta deliciosa experiencia? El placer de su clímax pasó dejando una sensación casi dolorosa detrás. Se quejó con todo su cuerpo contrayéndose por el placer doloroso de su sobreexcitada vulva. Gimió y gritó su nombre, le ordenó que se detuviera, se lo pidió y suplicó entre gritos, quejidos y jadeos pero él era imparable y con un propósito en mente. Su cabeza se sentía que iba a explotar y era incapaz de recoger cualquier pensamiento racional. Sabía que había una palabra de seguridad para que todo se detuviera pero su mente era totalmente inútil en estos momentos para componer palabras. No sabía lo que su boca estaba expresando, no era capaz de reconocer sus propias palabras. Cuando el tercer orgasmo llegó su espalda se arqueó de tal forma que creía que se rompería por la mitad. Su garganta escocía de tanto gritar y todo su cuerpo se sacudía entre temblores incontrolables por el enloquecedor placer. Cayó como un peso muerto en el lecho con la respiración agitada con los últimos retazos de gemidos incomprensibles. Maui se incorporó con una sonrisa de suficiencia lamiendo sus labios y limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano. Dijo algo, o al menos movió la boca con extraños sonidos pero ella era incapaz de averiguar qué estaba diciendo. Con los ojos entrecerrados le vio coger un coco, llenarse la boca de agua y acercarse a ella. Aceptó con gratitud el agua de sus labios sin darle importancia al sabor salado producto de su acto y bebió con necesidad. Volvió a escuchar voces embotelladas y vio su rostro rojo entre la penumbra. No sabía que estaba diciendo, sólo escuchaba los sonidos hasta que estos se hicieron tan opacos que se apagaron y su mirada se nubló volviéndose negra y ya no supo nada más. 

Maui se dio cuenta cuando perdió el sentido. Había intentado hablar con ella para preguntarle cómo estaba y si tenía sed pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta coherente. Se había basado en suposiciones de experiencias anteriores para descubrir sus necesidades y le había dado agua para aliviar su posible dolor de garganta. Tal y como había supuesto, ella, como virgen sin apenas experiencia, no había aguantado tres orgasmos seguidos de una sola vez. Su cuerpo era joven y aún tenía mucho que aprender. Al menos había conseguido mantener en raya sus propias necesidades para satisfacer las de ella y así haber podido evitar una posible catástrofe como hubiera podido ser el que ella tuviera las riendas de lo que habría pasado esta noche. Ahora estaba satisfecha y dormida; había conocido de primera mano los placeres que Maui podía darle tan sólo con su boca y estaría complacida con ellos hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara lo suficiente como para ir a un segundo nivel. Maui sabía que debía prepararse para ese posible hecho y buscar una futura forma de escape. 

Cogió la punta de las sábanas y lavó su rostro cubierto de sudor apartando los mechones húmedos de su frente. Ella ni se inmutó por el contacto. Con cuidado se tumbó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él para poder retomar el sueño. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. 

 

* * *

 

Moana jadeó retorciéndose en su regazo, fue a romper el beso pero Maui la sostuvo con una mano en su nuca y la otra alrededor de su cintura. Al soltarse apoyó la frente contra la de él con la respiración agitada. 

—No podía respirar— acarició su pecho suavemente, notando las pulsaciones excitadas de su corazón. 

—Suele ocurrir— intentó sonar burlón pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Se lamió el labio inferior para disfrutar de los últimos resquicios del beso. 

—Idiota— se rió llevando las manos a la altura de su clavícula y acariciar los tatuajes que enmarcaban el cuello. Él se estremeció. Se inclinó hacia delante y rozó su lengua con la propia. Maui jadeó como si estuviera en agonía y volvió a besarla con hambre. Moana se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros, arañandolos con necesidad mientras abría más su boca para dejar entrar la lengua de su compañero. Gimoteó sonoramente y movió sus caderas con necesidad contra él. Maui se congeló y agarró su cintura con excesiva fuerza, rompiendo el beso. 

—¿Maui?— él carraspeó y se apartó para ponerse en pie con torpeza y darse la vuelta para enfrentar al mar y darle la espalda. 

—Sigue el rumbo, yo te sigo— cogió el anzuelo.

—¿A dónde vas?— él se movió de un pie al otro incómodamente.

—Necesito un baño— Moana se levantó y se acercó para tocar su brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —él le sonrió tímidamente.

—Mucho, pero realmente necesito ese baño. Estaré cerca— se inclinó para darle un beso suave y salto convirtiéndose en tiburón a mitad y cayendo con un fuerte  _ splash _ . Moana negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y salió de su escondite donde Maui y ella solían pasar su tiempo libre a solas compartiendo momentos íntimo. El sol estaba en su punto más álgido y el clima era perfecto para navegar. Pua apareció a sus pies con Hei Hei a su espalda. El pollo había conseguido, sin que nadie supiera cómo, subir al barco. Había sido encontrado envuelto en el rollo de cuerdas de repuesto y el encargado había negado efusivamente que él lo hubiera metido ahí. Moana había negado con la cabeza con una media sonrisa, ya conocía a Hei Hei, pero ya habían zarpado y era muy tarde para dar la vuelta. 

Llegarían a su primer destino a los pocos días. Tan sólo esperaba que Maui aguantara una noche más en el que fue su infierno durante mil años. Seguramente los grabados en la roca llamarían mucho la atención al pequeño equipo de tres personas que se habían apuntado a acompañarlos. Ellos serían los que se convertirían en los encargados de navegar a otras islas para comercial así que era esencial que vieran el viaje desde el primer día y que fueran reconocido por los jefes de aquellos lugares con los que irían a comerciar.  

 

* * *

 

Maui había vuelto de otro baño tras una intensa sesión de besos una hora después, cambiando en pleno salto y cayendo sobre la madera de la canoa. La había besado con suavidad, sonriente, y había avanzado hasta la parte frontal para sentarse tranquilamente durante el resto del viaje. A medida que se acercaban a la isla su humor empeoró hasta llegar a mirar hacia el horizonte con el ceño fruncido y una mueca amarga. Cuando la isla apareció en la lejanía se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro como un tigre enjaulado. 

—Puedes llevarte el mapa y esperarme en la siguiente isla.

—Nah, es sólo que jamás pensé que volvería aquí. Me pone de mal humor. 

—Podemos salir al anochecer y pasar la noche en el mar. Sólo paramos para que ellos la conozcan y para ver si podía ser usada como punto de comercio o lugar para dormir para navegantes. 

—Es mejor poder pasar la noche en tierra para conseguir algo de comer y un buen descanso.

—Creí que no había comida en la isla.

—Hay cangrejos y camarones entre las rocas, a parte de pescado— la miró por encima del hombro—. Te encerré en esa cueva, no te iba a dejar morir de hambre. Por muy cruel que fuera. 

—¿Realmente ibas a dejarme allí?— Pua le soltó una mirada dura. Hei Hei giró la cabeza y soltó un cloqueo. 

—Sólo hasta que consiguiera mi anzuelo, luego iba a volver... Supongo.

—¿Supones?

Maui la ignoró. Media hora después la canoa se encallaba en la arena y Maui saltaba, enganchando su anzuelo a la madera y tirando de él hasta dejarlo hasta mitad de la playa. Los tres muchachos aún estaban en la canoa y se tambalearon con sorpresa por el movimiento repentino. 

—La marea subirá durante la noche, no quiero quedarme aquí tirado otra vez.

Moana les dio una mirada de disculpa. Maui realmente estaba tenso y con una actitud afilada. La pequeña tripulación decidió ir a investigar y montar un pequeño campamento en la playa para pasar la noche. Maui y Moana dejaron la playa detrás y fueron camino a la cueva. Moana estaba disfrutando de lo que la rodeaba, recordando la última vez que estuvo y analizando de nuevo los relieves y la cuenta de todos los años que Maui estuvo aquí. Se preguntó si las marcas eran de días, meses o años. Tan distraída estaba que no pudo evitar chocar contra él cuando se detuvo de sopetón. 

—¿Maui?— miró por detrás de su brazo y vio que habían llegado ya al grabado sobre la roca que cubría la boca de la cueva. Una deforme mini Moana en un destartalado bote les saludaba desde la piedra. Maui la miraba con sorpresa, espasmado. 

Alzó una mano y rozó el detalle con notable reverencia. 

—No es mi mejor trabajo…

—Es perfecto. 

Enrojeció, avergonzada. Él pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la besó en la sien, agradecido. Con cuidado para no romper la piedra la levantó y la dejó a un lado para abrir la cueva. El olor era amargo y obstruido por la humedad y falta de ventilación. Maui fue el primero en entrar mirando a su alrededor, Moana le siguió. Dio un brinco alertada cuando él soltó un exagerado jadeo.

—¿Qué ocurre?— se asomó por su lado para descubrir qué le había asustado de esa manera pero la cueva estaba totalmente vacía con el montón de gravilla en el suelo—. ¿Maui?

—¡Tardé sesenta años en hacerla!— señaló con las manos la escultura destrozada en el suelo con exasperación—. ¡Sesenta años! Eras del tamaño de un pollo ¿cómo pudiste destrozarla de ese modo?

—Tuve que usarla para llegar allí arriba—apuntó al agujero del techo, Maui abrió la boca entre sorprendido y cabreado.

—¿Y tuviste que usar mi estatua?

—¿Cómo pretendías que saliera? Además ¿sesenta años? Estuvistes aquí mil años— él le indicó con el pulgar a la parte oscura de la cueva donde varias figuras deformes asomaban en la penumbra.

—Primero tuve que aprender a esculpir. 

Le golpeó el pecho en broma y pasó delante aprovechando el momento para ver la prisión de Maui durante los últimos mil años. 

—¿Donde dormías? 

—Hay un grupo de galerías detrás de las estatuas. Me quedé sin mucho espacio dentro — se arrodilló a recoger las rocas que habían formado la destrozada estatua. Moana ojeó las esculturas hasta encontrar el hueco que se hundía hacia el interior. Con las manos en la piedra para poder desplazarse en la oscuridad, anduvo lentamente por el angosto recorrido. Su mano se deslizó cuando llegó a un amplio agujero en la galería. Palpó la superficie de tela descubriendo el nido donde él había pasado las noches. El olor fue lo primero que llamó su atención. A pesar de la humedad y el paso de los días sin ventilación, aún podía apreciar el olor salado y almizclado de Maui en el ambiente. Se subió a la cama y se inclinó para enterrar la cabeza en las telas. El salir de nuevo al mar la habían agotado y ahora esta quietud y calidez la llevaban a una dulce somnolencia. Escuchó un fuerte ruido de rocas siendo arrastradas y la luz entró por el techo de la cueva. Moana entreabrió los ojos molesta por el súbito destello y vio a un entretenido Maui en la boca de la habitación mirándola con socarronería. 

— En cuanto me distraigo aparece una chica linda en mi lecho ¿Divirtiendote, princesa? 

—Cállate —se quejó, roja por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta. 

—Hazme— se acercó a ella ampliando los hombros presumidamente. Moana rodó hasta quedar boca arriba en la cama y él se inclinó sobre ella, cubriendola, y sosteniéndose sobre sus antebrazos para no aplastarla bajo su peso. Ella se sonrojó aún más y le abrazó por el cuello acariciando su melena rizada con una mano. Aún recordaba con avergonzada satisfacción cómo había terminado la primera y última vez que él había estado en esa posición encima de ella. El beso fue bienvenido y recibido con un pequeño jadeo de placer. Pronto el roce comenzó a volverse más y más agresivo. Se mordieron los labios el uno al otro, jugando con sus lenguas y tirándole del pelo para un mejor agarre y mayor profundidad. Maui rompió el beso y mordió con gula su cuello, dejando una ligera marca roja por toda superficie que tocaba. Moana gimió sonoramente debajo de él, arqueando la espalda y agarrando su cabello con fuerza. 

—Maui— gimoteó su nombre agarrando su cabeza para fundirse en otro apasionado beso. Tras unos interminables minutos unidos Moana se separó y lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Por favor— susurró acariciando su rostro. 

—¿Por favor qué?— su voz era ronca, necesitada.

— Hazlo conmigo— suplicó retorciéndose bajo él con necesidad. 

Maui se apartó como si quemara. 

—No, no puedo — Moana se incorporó sobre sus codos. 

—Si puedes, eres el único que puede hacerlo. 

—No, esto no.

—Pero…

—No, Moana. Lo harás cuando debas hacerlo y con quien debas hacerlo. No puedes pedirme más —la interrumpió bruscamente. Se dio la vuelta para irse con paso decidido y salió de la cueva sin mirar atrás. 

Cuando volvió, horas después, lo hizo con el resto de la tripulación y los brazos llenos de cangrejos. Moana había montado una pequeña hoguera en el interior, preocupándose de que el humo saliera por la apertura del techo. Ella le saludó escuetamente y él respondió de la misma manera. Cocinaron y comieron en silencio. Moana esperó con impaciencia a la hora de dormir, pero cuando se encontró sola en el lecho comprendió que iba a ser una noche fría a pesar de la calidez del fuego. Ni siquiera supo o se enteró de si Maui ocupó el lado junto a ella durante su sueño.

 

* * *

 

Moana giró el remo con la mirada fija en las estrellas. Hacía dos días que habían dejado la isla de Maui y se dirigían a su próximo destino. Había que decir que la actitud entre ambos no había sido la mejor y eso es algo que su corazón resentía con cada pulsación. Maui había estado bastante distante últimamente y sus besos a escondidas habían pasado a ser un feliz recuerdo sumergido en un laberinto de rincones con momentos vacíos e incómodos. Ya fuera porque apenas habían tenido tiempo a solas o porque ya de por sí su situación era precaria pero desde aquella tarde en el islote no habían vuelto a compartir una sonrisa. Estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Maui pero no los de él por ella. Cada vez que intentaba dar un paso en su relación él cortaba por lo sano con historias sobre experiencias y personas que ella jamás conoció. Maui había tenido malas relaciones con mortales antes, lo sabía, comprendía su temor y su dolor pero ella no era nada como aquellas mujeres sin nombres. Ella no le quería por el prestigio de su título o su grandeza, no quería hijos, ni promesas, ni sueños, ni futuro, ella quería vivir el ahora con él. El futuro era incierto. Maui era firme en su idea de que ella terminaría por arrepentirse y volcar la ira en él por ser quien, según sus palabras,  _ abusó de ella en su juventud e ignorancia _ . Pero él se equivocaba. Moana era joven, pero no era ingenua ni una ignorante. Ella sabía qué tipo de relación quería y qué es lo que una posible pareja esperaría de ella. No quería las promesas de amor eterno porque sabía que el amor eterno para un semidiós de parte de un mortal era algo tan ínfimo como una gota de agua en el océano. Pero el mismo océano estaba formado por miles de billones de gotas de agua. El amor, en grandes cantidades, era una diferencia importante. 

¿Cómo hacer entender a Maui que su amor por él era real? ¿Cómo hacer que su corazón dejara de sangrar de este modo? ¿A quien pedir consejo? ¿A quién preguntar?  Algo rozó su pie sumergido y abrió los ojos apartándolo con un brinco por miedo a un posible ataque. Una mantaraya de un color azul eléctrico brillante pasó por debajo del bote. Moana soltó una exclamación y ató el timón para salir corriendo hacia la parte frontal de la canoa. Al llegar se topó de lleno con una brillante figura que reconocería en cualquier parte.

—¡Abuela!— gritó con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo a darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Moana — susurró en su oído—. Me alegro tanto de verte. 

Escuchó un sonido sordo detrás de ellas y Moana se giró para ver como Maui había caído desde lo alto del mástil, donde había pasado la mayor parte del viaje, y las miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca seria. 

—¡Tú! — dijo al ver a la espiritual anciana.

— Hola a ti también, Maui. 

—¿Os… conocéis? — Moana miró de uno al otro con la boca abierta.

—Este fue el espíritu que me agarró de la oreja y me hizo ir a buscarte para pelear con Te Kā— explicó Maui con una mueca amarga. 

—¿Hiciste eso, abuela? — la anciana se encogió de hombros. 

—Él necesitaba un merecido empujón. 

—¿Es tu abuela? — preguntó con un gruñido—. Ya sé de dónde has cogido el hábito de ir tirándole de la oreja a la gente, princesa. 

—Un respeto si no quieres que vuelva a hacerlo — amenazó la anciana alzando el puño. Maui dio un paso atrás y se alejó murmurando por lo bajo. Se sentó apoyado en el mástil sin quitarles el ojo de encima. Sólo por si acaso. 

Abuela y nieta hablaron largo y tendido. La actitud de Moana era triste y sombría con los hombros hundidos y negando repetidamente con la cabeza. La anciana hizo alguna que otra mueca amarga y movía las manos expresivamente con gestos que restaban importancia a cualquier problema que la joven estuviera teniendo. Maui no era tonto, sabía que su actitud durante estos días no había sido la mejor dada lo íntima que se había vuelto su relación entre ellos durante los últimos meses. Tanto que había tenido que cortar antes de que surgieran heridos, o más de lo que iban a hacerlo si esta hubiera avanzado más. 

Moana ya le había hablado de su abuela pero la primera vez que la vio no reconoció a la chica en ella. Ahora que estaban una frente a la otra era obvio su parentesco. Maui había volado lejos aquella noche tras su derrota con el demonio de lava. Había terminado en un islote casi sumergido caminando de un lado al otro enfadado por su cobardía, su miedo, su anzuelo y por ella. Era joven e imprudente y él tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Podía haberla dejado allí cuando vio el ataque venir, podía haberse convertido y salir volando dejándola morir. Pero no pudo. Era su amiga, y eso le había pasado factura. 

Fue entonces cuando apareció la enorme mantaraya. Al principio pensó que era un espíritu del mar, uno de tantos. Entonces había tomado la forma humana y le había hablado del valor, a él, a Maui. Le había cogido de la oreja y le había hablado de la joven a la que había dejado atrás y cómo ella iba a ir sola, enfrentándose a sus miedos, a una muerte segura. Y todo porque él no creía en sí mismo. Iba a dejar morir a la única persona que creía en él en un mundo que ya le había olvidado o le tomaba por el destructor de la humanidad. Había descubierto lo que tenía que hacer: tenía que volver y asegurarse que Moana cumpliera su destino aunque eso costara su propia vida. Porque por eso los dioses le habían escogido. 

Ese día toda su vida cambió. Un cambio que hasta hoy en día, en ese mismo momento, no había podido arrepentirse todavía. Tenía un nuevo propósito, un nuevo destino y una nueva vida: tenía que estar con ella. Tenía que hacerla feliz, a ella y a su pueblo. Bajaría las estrellas si ella se lo pidiera, le traería la luna y sacaría un maldito continente entero del mar y lo dejaría a sus pies. Pero un día eso no sería suficiente, núnca lo era. Un día ella querría algo que él no podrá darle y ese sería el fin para él. Los humanos siempre se olvidaban de aquello que él les había dado y pedían más de lo que podía ofrecer y cuando él no podía hacerlo era renegado y rechazado. Eso es lo que pasaría al final: Moana pediría algo que su magia no pudiera darle, que Maui no pudiera dar, y le apartaría de su lado por alguien que sí pudiera ofrecerselo ¿Y él? quedaría relegado a un segundo puesto que acabaría en el olvido. Un día esa llama en lo alto de Motunui no sería más que un recuerdo de una época en la que un semidiós se hacía pasar por amigo de los mortales. Ella tendría la vida que se merece con alguien que ella hubiera decidido, no obligado a casarse, y con el que podría tener el futuro y la familia que ella desease. Eso es algo con lo que él había tenido que vivir desde el primer momento y es algo que había tenido que aprender de la peor forma. 

Él estaría allí hasta que ella dejara de llamarle y un día ella volvería a la tierra y su espíritu al mar y entonces sólo quedaría en su recuerdos y en su corazón. 

Volvió a mirarlas. Moana era joven, aún le quedaba muchos años por delante pero seguía siendo mortal. Él tenía que ser consciente que una mañana despertaría y su vida ya estaría extinta, entonces iría a buscarla a Lalotai o la perseguiría a través del mar si se reencarnase en un espíritu del océano. Eso si ella querría volver a verle o si incluso llegara a acordarse de él. 

—¿Maui?— él parpadeó un par de veces y alzó la mirada a Moana, la joven y bella Moana. Al parecer se había despedido de la anciana mientras él estaba con su mente en otra parte. 

—Estaba distraído ¿qué decías? —Moana se sentó a su lado y él intentó no tensarse por el repentino calor de su piel en contacto con la de ella. 

— Que no sabía que conocías a mi abuela. 

— No sabía que era tu abuela en ese momento— ella asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron en un repentino silencio incómodo. 

Maui aprovechó para observarla, no es que no se conociera ya sus rasgos de memoria pero se había encontrado más de una vez a sí mismo consciente de la fugaz presencia a su lado y aprovechaba cada segundo para que su mente memorizara cada peca y poro de su piel. 

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en la inmortalidad? — se encontró a sí mismo diciendo. 

— No, los humanos no somos inmortales y no es algo que podamos cambiar— se encogió de hombros —. ¿Por qué darle vueltas a algo ajeno a nuestro control?

—Existe una diosa llamada Te-Pō. Ella tiene el poder de la inmortalidad — se volvió hacia ella que le miraba impasible—. Podemos robarselo, haceros inmortales, a tí y a toda la humanidad. 

—Maui— le interrumpió—, ya sabes que eso no puede terminar bien. Una cosa es ayudarnos a vivir mejor y otra es intentar cambiar algo de nuestra propia naturaleza— agarró su colgante con fuerza—. Me gustaría estar con mis padres para siempre, me gustaría que mi abuela siguiera conmigo y sí, seguro que me encantaría vivir eternamente e irme contigo de aventuras… Pero debemos morir para poder ver a los que ya no están con nosotros y para dejar paso a aquellos que tienen que venir. Ya has hecho todo lo que has podido por nosotros, ya somos felices. Es suficiente.

Él contuvo una respuesta mordaz. Esta era una de las razones por las que una relación entre ellos no podía salir bien. Moana era mortal, tenía familia, un pueblo que la necesitaba. Ella moriría un día, no era algo que él pudiera evitar o ella quisiera remediar. 

Su corazón dio un vuelco a la idea de esa mañana donde despertaría en un mundo sin Moana y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba tomando la mejor decisión. 

 

* * *

 

Su siguiente destino emergió de las aguas a medida que se acercaba. Había sido un mes duro para ellos. Moana alzó la vista hacia lo alto de la vela donde Maui colgaba mirando hacia el horizonte. Desde ese incidente en la isla su relación se había enfriado notablemente. Él había dejado de besarla desde ese mismo día y ella tenía demasiado miedo a intentarlo, por encontrarse con el rechazo. Él había abandonado la canoa durante la mayor parte del viaje, prefiriendo volar a su alrededor o sumergirse bajo el agua para seguirlos en soledad. Moana sufría por la situación pero Maui había huído cada vez que intentaba llegar a ese tema o había cambiado de conversación para desaparecer en un destello azul. Suspiró con pesadez. Maui saltó de la vela a la playa y agarró la parte inferior de la canoa para arrastrarla hacia la orilla. Moana se acercó para bajar y Maui le tendió la mano para ayudarla, ella le sonrió con amabilidad y él respondió con una media sonrisa. 

Los isleños corrieron a buscarles con alegría al reconocer quien era ella. Los niños gritaron y un par de los más pequeños saltaron en sus brazos. Moana cogió a uno de ellos y caminó de regreso a la villa con su pequeño grupo detrás de ella caminando con torpeza, porque los niños se abrazaban y jugaban con sus piernas. Kea los recibió frente a la tienda de los jefes junto a Marama, ambos parecían cansados pero felices de verles. Se saludaron como viejos amigos, preguntando por su hogar y su isla. Entonce Kea miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Maui, que seguía jugando con los niños ignorando el cuchicheo y miradas constantes de los que se reunían a su alrededor, señalándole. 

Maui frunció el ceño al ver a Moana y los jefes hablando en voz baja. Entonces los tres se acercaron y ella apoyó la mano en su brazo para atraerle hacia ellos. 

—Jefe Kea, jefa Marama, este es Maui— el semidiós amplió el pecho y alzó la cabeza presumiendo con una brillante sonrisa. 

—¡Lo encontraste!— gritó Marama con emoción. Maui se desinfló notablemente, esperando otra reacción de una pareja de mortales frente a él, un semidiós—. Oh, Moana, estábamos tan preocupados. Nos alegramos tanto por tí. 

Moana sonrió tímidamente, bajando la mirada hasta sus manos. 

—Fue un largo viaje, pero mereció la pena—  entonces recordó algo, mirando a Kea súbitamente— ¿Donde está la anciana? Quiero agradecerle lo que hizo por mí. 

La pareja se encogió sobre sí misma, compartiendo una mirada triste. A Moana se le encogió el corazón. 

—¿Ella está…?

—Ella está aún con nosotros, muy mayor, pero seguro que querrá saber de tí—Marama dio un paso al frente y cogió sus manos, dándole un apretón sincero—. Pero primero os llevaré a donde podáis descansar y reponer fuerzas. Veo que has venido esta vez con un grupo de amigos. 

—Sí, se me olvidaba. Estamos expandiendo el comercio de nuestra isla por todos los lugares que podemos y quería discutir sobre un posible acuerdo de comercio— Marama miró a Kea unos instantes y él asintió con una sonrisa. 

— Eso es algo que podemos discutir esta noche sobre la cena. Descansad y tomaos vuestro tiempo en nuestro hogar, mi pueblo os ofrecerá toda la comida y útiles que necesiteis. Dejemos los negocios para después. 

Ella sonrió agradecida. 

—Iremos a la antigua cabaña que me dejásteis si sigue disponible. 

—Sí, lo está ¿pero no es muy pequeña para todos vosotros? Y más con… —Marama miró de reojo a Maui. Moana se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

—Es lo suficientemente grande, sólo será para pasar un par de noches y él tiene varios trucos de magia para hacer su estancia más cómoda. 

—Si es así os acompañaré — respondió Kea. Tras compartir un último apretón de manos con su mujer se alejó con ellos hacia la mencionada tienda. Marama tuvo que llamar a los niños para que dejaran de perseguir con curiosidad a sus nuevos visitantes. 

La cabaña estaba tal y como la recordaba: era pequeña pero bien arreglada y sorprendentemente limpia. Los chicos dieron un suspiro contento al ver que iban a poder dormir en tierra firme durante un par de noches. Maui, por el contrario, seguía con su actitud malhumorada y no le prestó ni un mínimo de atención antes de transformarse en una iguana y agazaparse en una esquina dándole la espalda a todos ellos. Kea le dio un rápido vistazo a Moana que fingió no notarlo. Realmente no tenía ganas de una nueva discusión y menos por Maui. 

— Esta noche daremos una ceremonia de bienvenida y mañana podremos discutir los detalles de la ruta comercial —Moana se inclinó hacia él como gesto de gratitud—. Voy a avisar a un par de personas para que os traigan algo de comer, podéis recorrer la isla a vuestro antojo. Sentiros como en casa. 

—Muchas gracias, jefe Kea — ambos juntaron sus frentes en una pequeña despedida amable y él les dejó a solas. 

—¿Ha dicho algo de la comida? —dijo uno de los jóvenes que ya se habían agrupado en el suelo de la cabaña al otro lado de semidiós. Ella asintió.

—Ahora traerán algo, esta noche habrá una fiesta por nuestra llegada y mañana podremos concretar los detalles para ver si les interesa nuestra oferta. 

—¿Cuándo saldremos? —preguntó otro con el pelo corto y rizado.

—En dos días. Los jefes —hizo un ademán hacia la pareja que habían conocido—, son amigos que conocí en uno de mis viajes, son amables y tienen una tierra rica pero no quiero abusar de su amabilidad. 

—¿No son navegantes?— ella negó con la cabeza. 

—Pocos son. Te Kā había hecho que el mar fuera difícil y peligroso de navegar, muchos olvidaron su pasado navegante. 

—Entonces ¿Es cierto? —llegó el susurro del tercer miembro, el más joven de todos. Era el mediano en cuanto altura pero su rostro aún mantenía esa apariencia infantil que no había cambiado aún en la madurez. 

—¿El qué?

—Que luchaste contra el demonio. 

Moana había contado la historia en la isla muchas veces, de la misma forma que su abuela contaba las leyendas. Sin embargo esas historias habían llegado a sonar más que un mito que una realidad y tener a una persona que realmente había estado en una de esas fantásticas situaciones era algo que a muchos les entusiasmaba. 

—No, ese fue Maui. Yo sólo le devolví su corazón. 

—Tenía que haberle dolido— susurró el mayor—. Tener el corazón arrancado de su cuerpo por mil años. 

—Por eso se convertiría en un demonio— continuó el segundo. Moana asintió en silencio. Te Fiti había sido la madre de toda la creación y había sido uno de sus propios hijos quien le había arrebatado el corazón desde lo más profundo de su pecho. No podía ni llegar a imaginar como ella se sintió, ese dolor no sólo por tener el corazón sustraído de su cuerpo sino el de la traición. Estaba agradecida de que Te Fiti había vuelto a resurgir de entre sus cenizas y no había tomado venganza contra su destructor. Ella tenía todo su derecho a despojar a Maui de su magia, su anzuelo, su poder e incluso algo peor. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. 

—¿Moana? ¿A dónde vas? Van a traer la comida en cualquier momento—preguntó uno de los chicos. 

—No tengo hambre, volveré en un rato — no podía quedarse en esa tienda ni un segundo más. No con la horrible sensación de vacío en su pecho. 

La noche llegó antes de lo que había imaginado y pronto se encontró rodeada de luces, flores, música y multitud de caras conocidas de su último viaje. Kea y Marama les sentaron junto a ellos presidiendo la celebración mientras los tres miembros de la tripulación disfrutaban de las atenciones de un grupo de jóvenes de sonrojadas mejillas. 

—Creo que alguien se lo está pasando bien— dijo pícaramente Marama señalandoles con un ademán. 

—Y no son los únicos—correspondió ella mirando a Maui de reojo. El semidiós se había topado de lleno con una bandeja de camarones y estaba disfrutandolos a puñados. Moana había perdido la cuenta de cuantos platos había vaciado en la última hora. 

—Hace mucho tiempo desde tu visita ¿cómo está tu gente?— preguntó Kea amablemente. 

—Motunui ha prosperado más de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Desde que llegó el comercio hemos tenido las manos llenas de trabajo pero ha sido muy gratificante ver cómo nuestra sociedad y economía han ido creciendo cada día. 

—Entonces eres la jefa oficial de tu pueblo ¿cierto?—esta vez Kea parecía un poco anonadado y Moana no pudo evitar notar como él echaba un rápido vistazo a una de sus piernas tatuadas por el  _ malu _ que salían del hueco de su falda. Ella no se lo tomó a personal, ya había visto que fuera de su isla la mayor parte de las mujeres tenían un rol secundario en cuanto al liderazgo. 

— Así es.

—¿Y cómo puedes permitirte estar lejos de tu hogar? 

—Necesitamos expandirnos, está bien que navegantes vengan a comerciar a Motunui pero nos estamos perdiendo un mundo ahí fuera. Creíamos que era sensato que fuera yo quien hiciera el primer viaje por la ruta comercial que hemos creado para hablar en persona con los jefes de cada isla. Además está el problema kakamora, por lo que Maui nos acompaña— el semidiós alzó la cabeza del plato al escuchar su nombre y los miró con una ceja alzada y una gamba saliendo de su boca. La pareja de jefes rieron. 

—¿Qué son kakamoras?— preguntó Kea sirviéndose más pescado en su plato.

—Son pequeños cocos salvajes, piratas —respondió Maui limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo—. Han venido a comerciar a Motunui pero que nos vayan a dejar pasar sin poner pegas está por verse. 

—No creo que un grupo de pequeños cocos sean rivales para un semidiós— soltó Marama con una sonrisa. Maui infló el pecho resoplando.

—Quizás se le haya olvidado añadir que yo fui la que los derrotó en nuestra primera incursión— dijo Moana con tono pícaro. Maui se desinfló y la miró con una mueca desganada.

—Fue pura suert…

—¿Kea?— se escuchó un susurro roto tras ellos. Los cuatro se giraron para ver a una anciana saliendo de la parte de atrás de la tienda con un bastón y una joven detrás con los hombros hundidos y en un gesto de disculpa. Seguramente sería la encargada de cuidar a la mujer y esta no habría tomado un no por respuesta cuando quiso salir. 

—Madre—Kea se levantó dando un par de zancadas hasta coger su brazo—. Deberías estar en la cama, estás enferma.

—Honi, querida —dijo Marama colocándose al otro lado. La anciana les ignoró. 

—Estoy lo suficientemente bien para disfrutar de una fiesta ¿quienes son los recién llegados?

Moana se incorporó y fue hacia ella. La anciana notó su presencia y alzó la mano libre para acariciar su mejilla. 

—A tí te recuerdo— dijo segundos después con una sonrisa torcida mostrando una serie de viejos dientes grisáceos—. Me alegro de volver a  _ verte _ . 

Moana se inclinó cuando la atrajo hacia ella y presionaron sus frentes. 

—Me alegra verte a tí también— se separaron con una sonrisa y entonces la anciana alzó la cabeza y miró a un punto detrás de ella con sus ojos azules cristalinos. 

— ¡Le encontraste! — exclamó dando un golpe con el bastón—. Ven aquí, muchacho, déjame verte. 

Dio un par de pasos hacia él con Kea llevando su mano para impedir que se cayera. Maui los miró con sorpresa sin saber qué hacer. Dejó que la anciana se acercara y posó una mano en su torso. 

—Un chico muy alto— soltó de repente. Resoplaron de risa, aligerando el ambiente—. Muy valiente, bastante mayor —volvieron las risas.

—Madre… — dijo Kea mirando al semidiós con disculpa.

—Calla, tu madre está hablando—. Muchacho muy apuesto, una bonita melena, la cuidas mucho ¿no, joven? —acarició un mechón de su pelo por encima de su hombro y volvió a bajar hacia su pecho— y un cor… ¡Oh! Mi muchacho, han robado tu corazón…— Moana jadeó mirándolo con ojos asustados. Maui permaneció perplejo un par de segundos antes de resoplar, palpando con suavidad la mano de la anciana, que descansaba  justo entre los tatuajes de Mini Moana y Mini Maui.

—Nadie ha robado el corazón de Maui, Honi, él lo ha dado libremente.

Los ojos claros y vacíos se clavaron en los suyos con una mirada contemplativa.

—¿Entonces, por qué te duele tanto?

Si hubo respuesta Moana no la escuchó, los latidos de su corazón latía furiosamente en sus oídos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta sus piernas la guiaban con gran velocidad lejos de allí. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la playa y sus pies se sumergieron en las primeras olas de la orilla. Su mirada estaba borrosa por las lágrimas y su respiración agitada por el dolor y el esfuerzo. Qué estúpida había sido, tan, tan,  _ tan _ estúpida ¿ahí es donde él iba cada vez que no estaba con ella? ¿A ver a esa extraña mujer al que él había dado su amor? ¿Qué era ella entonces?

—Moana— esa voz la reconocería en cualquier sitio. 

—Vete— gruñó apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. 

—No, tengo que hablar contigo —ella se giró haciendo que su cabello azotara su cara. 

—Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me dijiste que no había nadie! 

—Y no hay nadie — Maui dio un paso al frente y la agarró por los hombros. Ella se retorció con furia.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡La anciana lo dijo! ¡Has dado tu corazón a alguien! 

—¡Sí, a ti! — exclamó él dándole una fuerte sacudida. Ella se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos—. A tí… sólo a tí. Llevo enamorado de tí más de lo que soy capaz de admitir. 

Ella negó lentamente y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. 

— Si me amaras no me hubieras rechazado — apartó sus manos de un golpe.

—No podía darte lo que me estabas pidiendo — se defendió. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si nuestros sentimientos son los mismos?— él hizo una mueca amarga.

—No, no lo son. Aún eres demasiado joven para entender qué es el amor-

—¡Yo sé que es el amor! Es lo que siento por tí — le dio un fuerte empujón haciéndole retroceder un paso—. Es lo que tu me has hecho sentir. 

—No era mi intención. Yo no pretendía que esto pasara. Tú tenías que vivir tu propia vida y olvidarte de mí. 

—¡No puedo olvidarme de tí! Te amo, Maui. 

—No, no lo haces, estás confundida con sentimientos de amistad y gratitud, cuando crezcas y-

—¡Que te jodan! ¿Gratitud? ¡Ja! ¿Cómo puedo demostrartelo? ¿Cómo? Sé que no confías en los humanos, sé que has tenido malas experiencias en el pasado pero ellas no son yo. ¡Yo soy Moana! Me conoces, sabes que puedes confiar en mí —Maui soltó un resoplido y negó con la cabeza. Moana sintió como su pecho se contraía de dolor. 

—No es cuestión de confianza, es cuestión de que si hubiéramos llegado demasiado lejos te habrías arrepentido por el resto de tu vida. 

—¡Pero es mi decisión! No voy a arrepentirme de mi propia decisión.

—¡Eres sólo una niña! — gritó en su cara haciendo que su pelo se agitara fuera de su rostro—. ¡No puedes ni llegar a comprenderlo!

—¡No soy una niña!— rugió— ¡Soy una mujer! ¿cuanto voy a tener que esperar hasta que me creas? ¿Cuando voy a dejar de ser una niña para tí? ¿Cuando no pueda apenas tenerme en pie o en mil o dos mil años? Porque para entonces ¡ya estaré muerta!

—Es por eso que te hablé de Te-Pō — se quejó él con un gruñido. Moana se quedó petrificada con la garganta escociendole por el dolor y las lágrimas sin derramar. 

—¿Me vas a hacer elegir entre tú y mi familia? ¿Realmente serías capaz de hacerme esto?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es sólo que no entiendes que los humanos y los semidioses no podemos estar juntos!

Moana jadeó y le rodeó con la cabeza gacha. Al pasar por su lado Maui le agarró del brazo pero ella se lo sacudió de encima bruscamente.

—¡No me toques! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! — rugió totalmente roja de furia—. Has tomado tu maldita decisión, te dejaré eso aunque es más de lo que tú me das a mí, pero yo ya he tenido suficiente. Quédate con tu condenado corazón y vete. No quiero verte más.

Maui no volvió a intentar llamar su nombre. Se quedó allí con las olas lamiéndole los tobillos y la brisa nocturna meciendole el cabello mientras veía la pequeña figura desaparecer en la selva camino a la aldea. Una vez quedó solo en la playa se volvió hacia el mar. Ignoró la columna de agua que le saludaba desde la distancia y lentamente se introdujo en la mar salada. Al transformarse en tiburón y nadar hacia lo profundo se repitió a sí mismo que había tomado la mejor decisión y ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta el dolor de su pecho desgarrado mientras nadaba hacia el horizonte dejando su corazón detrás. 

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los siento :(
> 
> Fanart: [“Maui s-stop-”](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/163091743496/maui-s-stop-fanart-for-the-fic-fire-and-dust) por [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

Ni que decir tiene que Maui estaba allí mismo bajo la canoa cuando Moana y su equipo se enfrentaron a los kakamora. Los tres muchachos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver cómo su jefa y líder de su pueblo había abordado el barco cargado de piratas y se había hecho con el rey de los pequeños cocos. Los totalmente aterrados piratas no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar los mandatos de la terrorífica mujer y terminaron haciendo buenas migas. Maui nadó lejos de allí sin llamar la atención; siempre supo que ella no le había necesitado nunca para hacer frente a sus miedos.

Miedo es lo que estaba viviendo él noche tras noche en sus terribles pesadillas:

El viento agitaba sus plumas en su vuelo. El sol estaba justo frente a él en toda su gloria y el olor salado del mar le guiaba. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza dejándo las alas extendidas para que la brisa le sostuviera en el aire. Entonces lo oyó: chillidos y pitidos proveniente del mar. Bajó la mirada y vio a la familia de delfines saltar rompiendo la superficie del agua con sus fuertes colas. Un impulso le invadió, él conocía esos delfines. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía ya estaba descendiendo sobre ellos, pero en vez de posarse en la superficie lampiña del lomo del animal cayó sin remedio en el agua. Sus plumas se empaparon y sus alas se vieron inutilizadas por la humedad. No podía cambiar, no podía nadar, el agua hacía que sus alas fueran pesadas y difíciles de mover. Abrió el pico para gritar pero sólo consiguió tragar agua. Los animales a los que había venido a buscar habían desaparecido, estaba sólo hundiéndose en el mar sin que nadie pudiera escuchar sus gritos ni sentir su terror: iba a morir sólo.

Escuchó un aleteo y unas fuertes y fibrosas garras se clavaron en el nacimiento de sus alas. Pronto se vio izado hacia el cielo en un torbellino de plumas y garras. Subía y subía hasta que sobrepasó las nubes a su alrededor. El mar se perdió debajo del manto blanco vaporoso de las nubes y se vio suelto de su agarre. Rápidamente movió las alas para mantenerse en vuelo y se volvió, aún mojado y moribundo, hacia aquella criatura, su salvador. Un enorme halcón le saludó de vuelta, sus rasgos eran puramente animales pero sus ojos. Abrió la boca con sorpresa al reconocer esos ojos marrones que le miraban con una mezcla de simpatía y ¿compasión? su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. No quería que le mirara así ¿quién era ese ser? ¿Qué era? intentó gritar pero su garganta comenzaba a sentirse casi en llamas, su pecho parecía que iba a explotar.

Maui se despertó súbitamente cayendo de la cama a cuatro patas. Sus brazos apenas podían sostener su cuerpo mientras tosía intentando recuperar el aliento. Pero no podía. El olor a hollín era horrible y nauseabundo, sentía ceniza en la boca y apenas podía ver por el humo que le rodeaba. Se puso en pie y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Salió de la cueva tropezándo y chocando con todo lo que se ponía en su camino.

 

 

Cuando notó el frescor del agua en sus pies jadeó de satisfacción y se dejó caer para que el agua del océano apagara las llamas que se habían formado en su cuerpo. El sonido siseante del fuego al ser extinto le rodeó cubriendo sus propios jadeos de dolor. Sus puños se hundieron en la húmeda arena y sus hombros se sacudieron por el llanto.

Tras meses dando tumbos por el mar buscando una razón de ser, llegó tambaleante a su isla. Seguramente guiado por la ayuda del propio océano. Se recostó en su antiguo lecho con un quejido de dolor y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para dormir. No quería volver a despertarse, sólo caer en un sueño que aliviara el dolor de su pecho. Y tenía que ser en ese maldito lugar. Fue el último lugar donde probó esos labios prohibidos y donde todo se torció hasta romperse. Las pesadillas no tardaron en llegar en su sueño.

Pesadillas donde él estaba rodeado de humo y sus manos eran pura lava. Se levantaba con náuseas y con el olor del hollín y el humo aún en sus fosas nasales. A veces soñaba con que estaba volando, bajaba la vista y veía un grupo de delfines. Intentaba acercarse a ellos pero estos le evitaban y tonto en su torpeza, caía al mar y se ahogaba. No sabía por qué había dejado de poder usar su anzuelo en sus terrores nocturnos. Este descansaba a un lado de la cueva donde dormía la mayor parte del día.

Este miedo vino fruto de otras pesadillas en las cuales él estaba en la isla sin su magia y en la orilla de la playa había un pequeño delfín azul grisáceo. Era tan deslumbrante que su piel parecía cincelada en piedra y pulida a consciencia. El delfín le esperaba en el mar, dando vueltas una y otra vez, llamándole… pero él no podía acercarse, no podía tocarle.

Otros sueños eran peores, aquellos donde estaba en esa misma cueva con ella aquel día y en vez de apartarse y dejarla, le hacía el amor de todas las formas imaginables que había soñado desde que supo que se había enamorado de ella como un tonto. De esos sueños despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos y el mismo olor a hollín. Más de una vez había corrido al océano a ver su reflejo en el mar por miedo a encontrarse con que su cuerpo se había convertido en lava. Su corazón era una herida abierta en su pecho y supuraba gotas y gotas de sangre que terminaban en el océano y se perdían en el horizonte. Mini Maui había estado horriblemente silencioso, ya fuera porque se estuviera lamiendo sus propias heridas o porque sabía que lo que él necesitaba en estos momentos no sería capaz de ser otorgado. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado en esta isla? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Décadas?

Le aterraba la idea de volver a Motunui y encontrar que había pasado más de lo que imaginaba.

Una noche tuvo ese sueño: volaba por una desolada isla inhabitada buscando a sus amigos y a la portadora de su corazón. Pero no estaban, ninguno. Con un grito de horror y dolor voló por los cielos, buscó en Lalotai, suplicó a las mareas y a las brisas pero fuera a donde fuera no había rostros conocidos. Sólo las mismas caras blancas con sonrisas vacías de sus tatuajes. Y ella no estaba allí para ser encontrada. Parecía que sólo había sido un producto de su mente, una figura que su corazón había creado para ahogar el dolor. Allí donde iba su nombre no era conocido, nadie sabía de ella, ni de sus logros, ni de su isla… y al despertar había tenido que correr a coger su anzuelo para asegurarse que su existencia no había sido producto de su imaginación por haber pasado tantos siglos sólo en esta isla. Que su aventura y su pequeño romance había pasado, que ella había existido más allá que en su cabeza.

Otras veces ella tenía una familia. No sabía qué era peor: encontrar con que ella no estaba, violar su recuerdo con una pasión unilateral con sus bochornosos sueños donde él la tomaba y la hacía suya, o ella sonriendo a un extraño. No sabía de dónde venía esta ola de celos, celos que no tenía derecho a tener porque él mismo se había condenado a un futuro sin ella. Pero ahí estaban. Mataría a cualquier mortal, monstruo, semidiós o dios que osara poner su mirada en esa pequeña presencia mortal. Había miles de millones de humanos repartidos por el mundo ¿no podía tener sólo uno para él? ¿Sólo uno que le sonriera a él? ¿Que le amara sólo a él y no por ser un semidiós, sino porque era él?

Las mañanas que no recordaba sus sueños eran misericordiosas pero igual de dolorosas. Se despertaba sin recuerdos pero con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, un fuerte escozor en su pecho y un dulce sabor en sus lábios. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo: ese olor a quemado que se había pegado hasta en las cubiertas de su cama.

Cada amanecer, cada marea, cada brisa y cada aliento de su cuerpo, la llevaban a ella. Su nombre estaba en sus labios todas las horas del día y le acompañaba en sus sueños y pesadillas todas las noches. Su visión le jugaba malas pasadas y algunas veces juraría haber visto su silueta recortada en la orilla jugando con las olas pero cada vez que se corría hacia ella pasaba a través de este mortífero espejismo. Ahora que sus labios habían probado su piel y sus besos era incapaz de olvidarla. Terminó por rugir al océano por una inexistente crueldad y había arrojado más de una vez el anzuelo a las profundidades con un alarido de impotencia. Al abrir los ojos, arrodillado en la arena con la cara enterrada en sus manos había visto cómo su viejo amigo le había traído el anzuelo de vuelta a la orilla ¿para qué? no lo sabía. Era como si cada vez que el océano le devolvía su anzuelo mágico le diera otra oportunidad, una oportunidad de enmendarse, una oportunidad de volver a ella. Su corazón ansiaba verla; sus manos tocar su piel; su boca besar sus labios; su nariz aspirar su esencia a aceites, mar y vegetación.

Pero su mente le obligaba a dejarla vivir su vida sin él. Ella sería feliz, más feliz de lo que él jamás podría llegar a hacerla. Eso era suficiente, más que suficiente.

Sabía que estaba todo en su cabeza, que no se estaba convirtiendo en un demonio, que su corazón seguía en su pecho. Pero estaba empezando a perder la cabeza y su magia a descontrolarse, el resultado tendría un poder destructivo muy parecido al del demonio de lava. No podía permitirse volverse loco, no tan cerca de Motunui y con su anzuelo mágico en su poder.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que verla aunque sólo fuera una última vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esa sonrisa apareció en medio de la oscuridad. Su corazón se fue relajando poco a poco y soltó un sollozo roto. Recordaba esos labios pero era incapaz de recordar sus ojos. Oh sí, los recordaba, pero no sonrientes, no con ese toque de calor que reservaba sólo para él, no con ese fuego pasional cuando estaba en medio de una aventura, no, los recordaba llorosos, rotos y llenos de dolor. Contuvo un quejido apretando los puños con más fuerza ante un doloroso pinchazo en su pecho. Una última vez. Ver esos ojos una última vez. Aunque esos ojos no le vieran a él, se escondería, no tenía que saber que estaba ahí. Podía seguir con su vida sin ser molestada por su presencia como debería haber hecho desde el principio. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que su existencia era cierta y que ella era feliz, que ella había seguido adelante sin él y entonces podría seguir viviendo. Quizás el verla feliz acabaría con el dolor de su corazón.

Notó algo golpear su mano y abrió los ojos para ver su anzuelo siendo empujado y recogido por las olas. Lo observó unos segundos en los que se estuvo replanteando seriamente lo que iba a hacer. Entonces alzó una mano y se convirtió en halcón con un chasquido con el simple roce de sus dedos. Abrió las alas, miró al cielo y voló.

 

* * *

 

Lo estaba sintiendo. A medida que se acercaba más y más a la isla de Motunui su desesperación se iba quedando atrás. El olor a ceniza estaba desapareciendo y su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y descansado. Daba igual cuánto hubiera dormido en el pequeño islote de rocas, jamás se despertaba sin sentirse completamente agotado. Esa extenuación iba desapareciendo a cada bandazo que daba, sus alas se sentía más fuertes y el viento parecía más limpio. Pero donde más lo notaba era en su pecho: estaba llegando a casa.

Su vuelo fue disminuyendo a medida que se acercaba y cuando estuvo a una distancia adecuada se volvió a transformar en un mielero. No era su ave favorita por su pequeño tamaño y por la poca velocidad en comparación con su gigante primo el halcón, pero iba a pasar más desapercibido con esta apariencia. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar furioso en su pecho ¿cuanto había pasado? No había contado los días desde que se despidieron y tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo habían tomado sus sueños. Voló por encima de la montaña pero no había rastro de ninguna hoguera a la vista. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que Moana decidiera que ya no necesitaba llamarle. Eso constriñó su garganta con un apretado agarre. En su lugar, en otro pico de Motunui, vio lo que reconoció como un pequeño faro. Descendió sobre el pueblo y recorrió con la vista la aldea mirando con desesperación a cada cara en busca de un rostro conocido. Había muchos rostros nuevos, seguramente muchos pertenecientes a la cantidad de canoas que descansaban junto al arrecife. Dio un fuerte suspiro al reconocer a uno de los muchachos con los que había descubierto la última isla de las aguas termales. Al menos sabía que no había pasado demasiado tiempo ya que el muchacho seguía pareciendo igual de joven que siempre. Quizás con un poco más de madurez y una creciente barba en su mentón.

Recorrió la isla de arriba a abajo pero no vio rastro de la joven ¿y si estaba en otra de sus aventuras? Se posó en una de las palmeras con vistas al concurrido centro. Veía a la gente pasar y trabajar, hablando a viva voz con grandes sonrisas y abrazos amables. También se percató de algo nuevo: dos parejas recorrían el lugar de un lado al otro con lo que parecían lanzas. Maui frunció el ceño. Seguramente habría habido algún tipo de problema con algún navegante de otras tierras para que hubieran tenido que poner algo así. Motunui era un pueblo pacífico que le gustaba la tranquilidad y ser amigo de todo el mundo. Moana no habría tomado semejante medida sin una razón clara.

— … estarán de vuelta para el almuerzo, seguramente — escuchó una voz pasando por debajo de la palmera donde se había encaramado—. Hay clase de telares esta tarde así que no creo que se retrasen mucho.

— Me sabe mal que ella se haya encargado de los niños, trabaja siempre tan duro…

—Ya sabes cómo es. Arona aún está recuperándose y ella no dejará que nadie deje su turno para cuidar de los niños.

—Debe ser duro, a su edad y sin hijos.

—Ya sabes que ha encomiado su vida a su pueblo, no creo que cuidar de los niños sea un castigo para ella.

Maui alzó el vuelo incapaz de escuchar una sóla palabra más. Moana estaba en la isla, era lo único que necesitaba saber. No podía negar que lo que acababa de oír le había sorprendido. Estaba dándole vueltas a lo que había oído cuando reconoció a una figura en la playa rodeada por un grupo de niños.

Al acercarse se quedó de piedra, sabía que no había pasado mucho tiempo pero Moana había cambiado considerablemente desde la última vez que la vio: Sus brazos tenían anillos negros tatuados, sus caderas estaban más pronunciadas y era obvio que había crecido más de un par de centímetros en su ausencia. Su falda roja de plumas contrastaba maravillosamente con su piel canela y su top corto dejaba a la vista los tatuajes circulares de sus caderas. Su larga melena estaba recogida en un moño para poder trabajar bien en la arena. Al parecer estaba recogiendo mejillones con los pequeños y estos parecían entusiasmados con los pequeños moluscos que iban encontrando enterrados.

Por los dioses, cuánto la había añorado. Se veía tan feliz y animada, tan ajena a todo lo que no fueran sus pequeños alumnos. Vio como uno de los chicos la llamó y ella se dio la vuelta inclinándose hacia él para saber cuál era el problema. Entonces Maui se quedó sin aliento. Había notado los nuevos tatuajes en sus brazos pero al voltearse su espalda, desnuda por el top, había mostrado un enorme dibujo oscuro que ocupaba casi toda su piel.

Había sido ella. Su salvador en su sueño, su único amigo en las pesadillas, el halcón gigante que lo había salvado innumerables noches; era ella. No sabía cómo pero estaba seguro de ello. En su lomo descansaba el dibujo de un enorme pájaro en intrincados motivos tribales y con un reconocible mini Maui en el centro del ave inspirándose en sus propios tatuajes.

No era la primera vez que un mortal se tatuaba su figura, él era Maui el semidiós del viento y del mar, cambiaformas y héroe de todos. Pero esta era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien se había hecho un tatuaje de él. No de Maui, no del semidiós, sólo de él.

Las palabras de Moana resonaron en su cabeza:

 _“¿Me vas a hacer elegir entre tú y mi familia?”_ ella había tomado su decisión en una promesa permanente sobre su propio cuerpo; les había elegido a los dos. Debía hablar con ella, debía hacerle frente a su estupidez y aunque fuera suplicarle de rodillas. Dejaría su orgullo a un lado sin tan sólo le diera otra oportunidad para estar a su lado. Ella había decidido una vida solitaria, podía aceptarlo, sólo quería estar a su sombra. Si tan sólo pudiera verla una vez al día por el resto de su vida sabía que habría merecido la pena. Rezó a todos los dioses para ella sintiera la pena suficiente como para permitirle estar en su presencia tras sus horribles palabras. Descendió en picado y una vez a una altura decente cambió en el aire y cayó a unos metros en la orilla.

Los niños gritaron al verle y corrieron a esconderse detrás de Moana. Ella ya se había percatado de la repentina presencia y se había incorporado mirándole con un rostro pétreo y vacío. Una niña le tiró de la falda y ella bajó la mirada cogiéndole la mano para reconfortarla. Maui no se movió, atento a cualquier gesto, orden o movimiento. Se sentía como acorralado en un arrecife lleno de tiburones, incapaz de moverse por el miedo y por precaución no fuera a terminar siendo mordido por una de las bestias marinas. Escuchó murmullos en el grupo y entonces todos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la selva bajo la mirada anonadada del semidiós. Moana iba de la mano de un par de niños y les susurraba que siguieran caminando a pesar de que alguno que otro se detenía para mirar por encima de su hombro para ver al robusto recien llegado aún en el mismo punto donde había caído del cielo.

Maui tragó con fuerza con un puño oprimiéndole el pecho. Antes de adentrarse en la espesura Moana se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro. Su mirada era fría e indiferente y se clavó como un puñal en sus entrañas. Sin una sola palabra desapareció en la selva.

Sus hombros se hundieron con aplomo y caminó hasta la arena con la mirada aún clavada donde Moana había estado segundos antes. Se sentó en la arena dejando su anzuelo al lado e intentó contener el dolor lacerante que surcaba su cuerpo. Se dijo a sí mismo que se lo merecía, que era su culpa, que esto era lo mejor, que el tatuaje no significaba nada. Podía haber sido tanto un principio como un final, un doloroso detalle para cerrar un doloroso capítulo de su vida. Su sueño era sólo eso, un sueño, no había sido real y había sido total y absolutamente unilateral.

Moana no había ido a salvarle, ella había seguido adelante.

Se llevó el puño al pecho creyendo que la presión repentina había sido provocada por mini Maui pero este lo miraba con tristeza sentado en una mueca paródica de él mismo. Palmeó su pecho donde el pequeño tatuaje estaba y soltó un quejido de dolor. Entre lágrimas se preguntó si era lo mismo que había sentido Te Fiti cuando le arrancó el corazón milenio atrás ¿había sido este vacío el que la había transformado en demonio? Debía irse de allí, dejarlo todo atrás, rehacer lo que quedaba de su destrozado mundo recogiendo las piezas rotas irreparables de su vida.

Un fuego estalló en su interior reconfortándole de dentro a fuera como el abrazo de un ser querido. Jadeó por la ola de calor momentáneo y alzó la cabeza hacia la montaña de Motunui: el fuego estaba encendido. Estaba siendo llamado.

Se puso de pie súbitamente y cogió su anzuelo transformándose con estallido eléctrico. Sus alas chasquearon en el aire por la fuerza con la que alzó el vuelo. No recordaba haber volado tan rápido en milenios. Tardó apenas unos segundos en llegar a la cima y volver a cambiar a humano derrapando por el suelo mirando a su alrededor en busca de quien le hubiera llamado. Moana estaba junto a la hoguera con una antorcha en su mano. Su melena estaba suelta de nuevo con una corona de plumas sobre su cabeza y un manto de rojas plumas sobre sus hombros. En su otra mano descansaba apoyado en la tierra un remo finamente tallado dándole una actitud dominante y determinada.

— M- — abrió la boca dando un paso hacia ella. Moana dio un fuerte golpe con el remo en el suelo y le interrumpió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo con voz dura. Maui se detuvo y apretó la mandíbula.

—He venido a verte— se acabaron las mentiras. Sintió a mini Maui contraerse en su pectoral cuando los ojos de Moana centellearon por la sorpresa durante una descubierta milésima de segundo.

—Ya me has visto.

_Ahora vete._

Eran palabras no dichas pero implícitas. Si no habían sido habladas habrían sido por falta de necesidad o por la poca sinceridad de las mismas. Moana estaba dolida, pero era misericordiosa y amable debajo de esa coraza que se había impuesto.

—No tengo a donde ir.

_Mi vida fuera de esta isla no merece ser vivida. No quiero irme. Déjame quedarme a tu lado. No quiero volver a tener pesadillas, no quiero volver a dormir en una isla sólo. No quiero volver a despertarme en un mundo sin tí._

Moana le miró detenidamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Siempre has tenido un sitio al que volver ¿Qué haces realmente aquí, Maui?

—Quiero aceptar tu oferta— Moana se tensó y entrecerró los ojos, él sabía qué pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza y los quiso cortar antes de que ella tuviera la idea equivocada y volvieran a los gritos.

No era algo que aguantaría en esos momentos, el sólo verla, tenerla delante de él, hacía que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad y su pecho dejara de contraerse de dolor.

—Quiero quedarme en Motunui por un tiempo. Una vez dijiste que yo sería bien venido en tu tribu.

—Esa oferta se ofreció años atrás, la situación ha cambiado.

—Trabajaré para vivir aquí — cortó él—. Seré un miembro más de la aldea, trabajaré y viviré como uno más.

—Siempre has odiado el trabajo.

—No has sido la única que ha cambiado — ella apretó la mandíbula visiblemente.

— Puedes quedarte un mes. Te ofreceremos una de nuestras tiendas que tendrás que cuidar. Tendrás tus propios deberes si quieres quedarte y —alzó el remo señalándole amenazadoramente— no quiero ni uno solo de tus trucos estúpidos mientras estés en mi isla. Ante la más mínima tontería estarás fuera ¿entendido?

El alivio le embargó como si se acabara de colocar debajo de una cascada. Había sido aceptado en Motunui, temporalmente, pero algo era algo. En un mes sería capaz de ganarse de nuevo la confianza de la mujer, estaba seguro. Él era Maui.

Moana tiró la antorcha al fuego y se dio la vuelta.

— Apagala y ve al pueblo. Mi madre te encargará una tarea — se detuvo y le miró por encima del hombro—. Y no vuelvas a subir aquí, esta es la montaña sagrada de los jefes de Motunui. No tienes derecho a estar aquí.

Maui infló los pulmones y sopló las llamas que se apagaron fácilmente. La vio descender un par de metros y se convirtió en halcón para bajar al pueblo. Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no preguntar por el tatuaje. Moana le estaba probando y él no iba fallar esta prueba, le demostraría que era digno de quedarse en su aldea y ser parte de su tribu. Quizás algún día esa sonrisa brillante volvería a sus labios cuando sus ojos se encontraran. Por ahora estaría satisfecho por poder dormir en en mismo suelo que ella. Estaba seguro que si alguna pesadilla viniera él sería rescatado por una vieja amiga.

 

* * *

 

—¡Mamá! — exclamó sin poder creérselo.

—Era lo único que se me ocurrió, hija — se disculpó. Esa misma tarde Maui se había presentado inesperadamente en la playa. No había podido evitar su sorpresa al verle y la curiosidad y desesperación por saber qué estaba haciendo el semidiós allí. Sin embargo había aprendido la lección de la peor manera y sabía que debía andar con cuidado a su alrededor. Había sido una inesperada sorpresa la petición de permanecer en la isla. Una parte de ella se había querido negar pero otra aceptó sin pensarlo. Le había dado un mes a sabiendas de que iba a ser duro y Maui seguramente no aguantaría la presión de la isla más de ese tiempo. Había esperado que su madre se encargaría de darle un trabajo adecuado pero no había esperado algo así.

— No puedes pedirle cuidar de los niños.

—Ya sabes que Arona está tomándose un tiempo por el bebé — Arona había sido la cuidadora y profesora de los más pequeños desde hacía varios años pero acababa de tener su primer hijo con su marido Siaki y por problemas en el parto había decidido dejar su labor para descansar y cuidar a su bebé.

—Pero yo estoy cubriendo su puesto.

—Eres la jefa de la tribu, ya estás hasta arriba. Has dicho que sólo se quedará un mes, es tiempo suficiente como para que Arona se recupere y vuelva al trabajo. No tienes que esforzarte tanto.

—Ni siquiera conoce nuestras tradiciones ni costumbres.

—Será sólo un mes, un mes donde los niños aprenderán cosas que ninguno en la aldea ha hecho antes. Cuando Arona vuelva ella retomará las clases. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Moana suspiró aprentando los dientes derrotada. Su madre tenía razón, por supuesto, ella había estado más que ocupada con los últimos comerciantes y los últimos trabajos de la isla. Motunui se había expandido muchísimo en los dos últimos años y ella se había decidido por tomar totalmente el control de su tribu como líder. Sus padres se habían quedado en un segundo lugar como miembros del consejo y encargado de dar las tareas para cada miembro de la aldea. Habría creído que su madre le daría un trabajo con los pescadores o recogiendo los cultivos, jamás se hubiera esperado esto.

Se miró las manos apretadas en su regazo. Ya había anochecido y estaba en casa de sus padres disfrutando de una cena tranquila, no había vuelto a ver a Maui desde que se lo encontró en la montaña. No sabía en qué tienda se había quedado ni cómo se había tomado su nueva asignación ¿lo habría visto como un gesto cruel? ella sabía que Maui siempre había querido hijos pero nunca había podido tenerlos. El que ahora fuera encargado de la guardería del pueblo tuvo que escocer como sal en una herida abierta. Hubiera querido hablarlo con él para saber qué pensaba pero algo dentro de ella no quería hacerlo. No tan pronto. El volverle a ver después de casi dos años tras su última confrontación había sido un golpe duro.

— ¿Crees que será… un peligro para los niños o algo así? — Sina sonó preocupada por un momento. Moana se erizó con una ola inconfundible de ira.

—Por supuesto que no — le defendió furiosamente—. Maui puede ser muchas cosas pero no hará nada que pueda poner a nadie en peligro. Y menos a un niño.

—Lo siento, no quería ofenderte — Moana se desinfló negando con la cabeza.

—No, no tienes por qué disculparte. Es sólo… — tragó saliva y evitó su mirada—… Maui no puede tener hijos. Siempre ha querido pero no es posible.

—Oh — Sina se llevó una mano al pecho. Moana asintió.

—¿Ves? Es por eso, espero que no vaya a ser muy duro para él.

El repentino silencio de su madre le hizo alzar la mirada y se la encontró observándola con ojos tristes.

—Aun te preocupas por él ¿verdad?

Moana volvió a apartar su mirada y frunció los labios. Su madre había sabido de sus sentimientos por el semidiós y lo ocurrido en su separación. Ella no quería decir las palabras exactas pero estas quedaban implícitas en la pregunta formulada.

— Yo me preocupo por todos los miembros de mi tribu— soltó poniéndose en pie—. Voy yéndome ya, mañana hay trabajo por hacer.

—Está bien. Lamento las molestias.

—No tienes por qué. Me has hecho un gran favor dándole esta tarea a alguien más, apenas podía encontrar tiempo para mis propios deberes. Buenas noches— dijo saliendo por la puerta de la tienda. Escuchó la despedida de su madre mientras se perdía en el manto de antorchas que decoraban la aldea alejando la oscuridad de las calles.

Mañana sería el comienzo de un mes difícil.

 

* * *

 

El kakamora dio un golpe potente a su concha dando por terminado su discurso. Moana asintió comprensivamente y chasqueó la lengua en una serie de quejidos y golpeteos con su remo en el suelo arenoso de la playa. Hacía un año una mujer llegó a la isla en una enorme canoa. Su nombre era Kaikea y Moana había sentido envidia de ella en el mismo instante en el que comenzaron a entablar una amistad. Kaikea había nacido y vivido toda su vida en su canoa, no había pisado tierra firme nunca. Su vida estaba llena de aventuras asombrosas y una de ellas era que en su juventud fue raptada por un barco kakamora. Pasó tanto tiempo con ellos que aprendió su idioma y consiguió escapar creándose un disfraz gigante de coco que juraba que aún conservaba en uno de los compartimentos de su canoa. Moana se había reído tanto que había terminado con dolor de estómago. Debido a la cantidad de kakamoras que se habían unido al comercio en Motunui ella le pidió que le enseñara su idioma y día tras día, durante meses, aprovechó las pocas horas libres entre la cena y la hora de dormir para escaparse a la laguna donde su amiga le enseñaría el idioma de los pequeños piratas.

El kakamora pareció satisfecho con las negociaciones y ambos inclinaron la cabeza como símbolo de buena voluntad. Moana se volvió a un grupo que esperaba paciente sus órdenes, dado que ella era la única que entendía a estas criaturas.

—Quieren una reparación de su vela mayor y un cargamento de veinte mangos y diez peces. Dadle prioridad, tienen un largo camino por delante y tienen que salir cuanto antes.

—Sí, Moana — asintieron todos poniéndose en marcha. Los kakamoras habían sido los últimos visitantes por el momento y el asunto ya se había resuelto así que decidió alejarse del puerto caminando por la playa en busca de la tranquilidad que a duras penas podía conseguir en la aldea. Pua andaba tras ella a paso ligero. El animal había crecido hasta convertirse en un magnífico cerdo de gran tamaño. Seguía siendo amigable y fiel como el mejor de los amigos pero había empezado su propia familia en la camada de cerdos y había dejado de pasar tanto tiempo con ella. No es que Moana se lo recriminaba, ambos habían cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años. Lo importante es que al final del día siempre se tenían el uno al otro para pasar unos minutos juntos.

Las plumas que decoraban su remo hacían cosquillas en su muñeca a cada paso y sentía cómo la capa de plumas arrastraba la arena tras sus pies. Había cambiado sus simples ropajes de hija del jefe por unos más vistosos y autoritarios dado que tenía que hacer frente como jefa de su pueblo frente a un montón de extraños cada día. Se había topado con que su nueva apariencia le daba más importancia e imponía cierto respeto para todo el que hablara con ella. Junto con sus ropas de plumas rojas y hojas habían creado un vistoso tocado que se había negado a llevar en su día a día y lo había dejado para celebraciones y momentos especiales. En su lugar llevaba una colorida diadema con vistosas flores rojas y amarillas a juego con los colores de las plumas.

Un coro de voces y risa la distrajo de su ensoñamiento y levantó la mirada para ver al grupo de niños de la aldea a unos metros congregados alrededor de la playa. Alguno de los niños llevaban enormes hojas de palma y caminaban lentamente desde la espesura hasta la orilla y otro grupo estaba gritando y sacando la lengua a unos enormes pájaros negros. Por encima de los niños, sobresaliendo en el grupo, estaba Maui. El semidiós estaba enseñando a los niños a cómo asustar debidamente a las aves carnívoras con sus caras del guerrero y posturas amenazadoras. Moana sabía por experiencia propia que tanto dramatismo no era necesario pero Maui estaba dando una gran clase de cómo ser un guerrero para proteger a los más necesitados.

—¡Gritad con fuerza! — guió dando un paso al frente desafiante inclinándose con un movimiento brusco. Dio un gruñido y sacó la lengua haciendo que el frigate saliera volando con un chillido asustado.

Los pequeños con las hojas de palma se apresuraron hasta el agua y cuando el último llegó todos gritaron de júbilo al ver como la última pequeña tortuga desaparecía en el agua. Las hojas volaron por el aire al haber sido lanzadas de la emoción. La alegría era contagiosa y Moana se encontró a sí misma sonriendo viendo como los pequeños corrían hacia Maui y él los cogía en brazos dejando que escalaran por sus piernas. Moana negó con la cabeza y aún con una sonrisa en sus labios se dio la vuelta para volver por donde había llegado. Había sido bastante ilusa creyendo que Maui estaría resentido o molesto por cuidar a los hijos de los aldeanos. Él estaba en su salsa rodeado de pequeños fans que bebían sus palabras y le admiraban incondicionalmente. Si había un sitio en la isla para Maui, era con ellos.

Se alejó por la playa dejando las risas y voces tras ella sin darse cuenta de cómo Maui se había percatado de su presencia y la observaba marchar en silencio.

 

* * *

 

 

Apenas había pasado una semana y al grupo de guardería ya se le conocía como _Los Chicos de Maui_ . Moana había intentado todo lo posible alejarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el semidiós. Tenía todos sus días completos con todos sus deberes y responsabilidades así que no era una tarea excesivamente difícil. De lo que no podía huir era de la cantidad de isleños que hablaban de lo maravilloso que era tener a Maui allí y de lo mucho que estaban aprendiendo sus hijos. Las madres no dejaban de hablar entre ellas de cómo sus hijos llegaban con coronas de flores y collares de piedras y pequeñas conchas marinas que habían hecho durante las horas que pasaban con Maui. Ella misma había estado presente una tarde cuando los pequeños volvían de una de las clases con los ojos abiertos como platos e incapaces de quedarse quietos de la emoción. Cuando sus madres les preguntaron qué habían aprendido ellos dijeron que Maui les había enseñado a luchar contra anguilas gigantes. Ellas se miraron entre sorprendidas y preocupadas y les dijeron que no había semejantes criaturas en Motunui. A lo que los pequeños respondieron con un desahogado ‘ _de nada’_ con una actitud creída y chulesca muy propia de cierto cambiaformas.

Moana no había podido evitar soltar una risita que intentó ocultar tras su mano. Realmente le hubiera encantado estar en esa supuesta clase de defensa contra monstruos legendarios sólo para ver la cara que habían puesto.

Maui se había adaptado sorprendentemente bien a sus responsabilidades en Motunui. Moana se había enterado de que él se había mudado a una pequeña cabaña en el borde del poblado. Era una de las nuevas construidas para los nuevos visitantes y comerciantes así que estaba algo alejada del centro del pueblo pero no había escuchado una sola queja. Sus vecinos no tenían ningún problema con él y estaban más que contentos de estar puerta con puerta con un semidiós. Al parecer él era silencioso y bastante educado y respetuoso con los ancianos y jóvenes que se encontraba al salir de casa. Y, a pesar de su popularidad, Moana sabía de primera mano que ningún aldeano, hombre o mujer, había pasado más allá del quicio de su puerta. No es que ella tuviera derecho a quejarse de que alguien pasara la noche en su casa o cómo Maui decidía vivir durante su estancia, pero la idea de enterarse de que había alguien compartiendo su lecho con él le hacía hervir la sangre.

Sabía que era egoísta de su parte pero no había forma de que su corazón hiciera caso a su mente y se diera cuenta que las circunstancias cambiaron hace años y que posiblemente permanecerían como estaban para siempre. Maui había respetado sus deseos y había estado lo más lejos posible de ella. Moana le había visto más de una vez en la distancia entablando conversación con Siaki durante las comidas, ayudando a los ancianos con sus telares o realizando una de sus conocidas y famosas clases rodeado de niños. Ni una sola vez se había atrevido a dar el paso que ansiaba y había comenzado una conversación o siquiera acercarse a él. Se habían comportado como dos desconocidos desde que llegó a vivir con ellos a pesar de que cuando fingía no prestar atención podía sentir sus ojos oscuros en ella. Cada vez que alzaba la mirada para encontrarse con ellos Maui ya se había apartado o movido para hablar con alguien.

Ni que decir tiene que sus padres ya habían notado su actitud pero habían preferido compartir miradas de reojo en vez de decir en voz alta lo que pensaban. Cuando su hija llegó de su último viaje sola y desolada tras haber zarpado con el que se suponía que era el amor de su vida se pusieron furiosos, por parte de Tui, y entristecidos, por parte de Sina. Les había intentado explicar la situación lo mejor que había podido ya que ni ella misma era capaz de comprenderlo sin llegara la idea de que realmente Maui nunca confió en ella y, ni mucho menos, pensó en ella como una posible pareja. Un mes después de volver de su desastroso viaje decidió hacer el tatuaje de su espalda. Un tatuaje que había llevado cubierto la mayor parte del tiempo. No por vergüenza o arrepentimiento sino porque había sido una promesa que se había hecho a ella misma, a su familia y a Maui. Ella era mortal, un día moriría y su cuerpo volvería a la tierra. No quería ser inmortal y vivir eternamente sin ser capaz de reunirse con aquellos a los que amaba pero tampoco había querido dejar a Maui sólo. Así que su cuerpo físico se quedaría en el mundo mortal y su espíritu se reencarnaría para poder llegar a aquellos a los que había amado y surcar los cielos con el que ella amaba. El tatuaje había sido doloroso. Muy doloroso. Pero había merecido la pena por la promesa de un futuro. Además, cada vez que cerraba los ojos en su sueño sentía como podía volar y cómo surcaba los cielos acompañada de otra figura alada. Maui había confesado su amor por ella pero a la vez su temor por un futuro incierto. Había rechazado sus sentimientos acusandola de ser tan sólo una niña. Ahora tenía una promesa grabada en su piel, una promesa de que ella estaría allí con él siempre. Siempre que él quisiera y ella se sintiera con fuerzas para perdonar el daño que su desconfianza y sus palabras habían causado. Maui podría tener razón en muchas cosas pero en algo se había equivocado: Ella no era como ninguna de las personas que él había conocido. Ella era Moana de Motunui.

 

* * *

 

— ¿Cómo está tu mujer? —preguntó Maui cuando Siaki se reunió con él durante el almuerzo. Él se había llevado bien desde el principio con todos los miembros de la tribu que le habían abierto los brazos en una calurosa bienvenida a su gran familia pero con el único con el que había entablado cierta amistad, para su sorpresa, había sido el joven. Sería por el haberle salvado la vida en el pasado o por la incómoda situación ocurrida en el pasado cuando le había pedido que le dejara tener una cita con la que había sido su mujer en ese momento. La cuestión es que ahora se reunían casi todos los días cuando sus horarios se lo permitían. Al principio Maui pensó que podía haber cierto choque por lo ocurrido pero el joven parecía más que muy agradecido de cómo salieron las cosas ya que ahora mismo estaba felizmente casado y era padre de una pequeña criatura.

— Ya sabes, insiste en que está bien pero aún no puede levantarse de la cama— Maui abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta pero Siaki se adelantó —, y Rakau está bien, también, es perfecto. Deberías verle, cabría en la palma de tu mano.

Maui sonrió amargamente consciente de que estaba ahora mismo hablando con un orgulloso padre primerizo.

—Ya iré a haceros una visita un día de estos.

—Estaríamos encantados, y tu pequeño futuro alumno también — Siaki palmeó su espalda.

—Sabes que sólo es temporal. En cuanto Arona se recupere volverá a gritar y a perseguir a sus alumnos —Siaki hizo una mueca.

—¿Te lo han dicho?

—¿Lo de su profesora la loca gritona? No, no he oído nada.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

—Sí, es cierto que ella no tiene el mejor humor para encargarse de una escuela pero la maternidad le está sentando bien. Se le escapó un par de lágrimas cuando vio los dibujos que me diste.

—Los niños la echan de menos, preguntan mucho por ella e insistieron en hacerle un detalle.

—Quién podría decirles que no ¿eh?

—Los dioses saben que yo no puedo — soltó un dramático suspiro. Quedaron unos minutos en un tranquilo silencio. Siaki bajó la mirada al pescado asado en su plato y lo pinchó con un dedo sin saber cómo hacer la próxima pregunta. Era un tema complicado que Maui había evitado desde el principio pero realmente necesitaba hablar de ello. No sabía las intenciones del semidiós y sabía que su estancia tenía fecha de caducidad.

—Oye — comenzó, esperó a que el semidiós diera entender que le había escuchado para continuar — sé que quizás no quieres hablar de esto pero Arona y yo nos estamos preguntando… ¿tienes pensado hacer algo? No sé la historia al completo pero tras vuestro último viaje Moana, no sé, no ha sido la misma y tú has estado casi dos años sin aparecer. Sé que vuestra relación no es asunto de nadie más que de vosotros pero muchos de nosotros hemos estado realmente preocupados.

Maui apretó la mandíbula.

—Sí, tienes razón — se puso de pie dejando la comida a medias a un lado—, no es asunto vuestro.

Siaki se puso en pie y fue tras él.

— Mira, lo siento.

—Déjalo estar.

—No puedo — dio un par de zancadas para interponerse en su camino—. Moana es amiga mía y a ti también te considero un amigo. Os debo la vida a los dos y si no fuera por vosotros yo no habría conocido al amor de mi vida. Ella se está enfocando en sus deberes para escapar de lo que hubiera ocurrido y cuando vi que no volvías a aparecer creí que todo había terminado. Han venido navegantes de todos los rincones del mundo llamados por los rumores y las leyendas de Motunui y han exigido su mano. Moana se ha negado, siempre. Realmente creímos que había sido el final de todo y entonces apareciste — hizo un ademán con sus manos, señalándole—. Al verte en la aldea creí que todo cambiaría, que habías vuelto a por ella pero han pasado semanas y… — se llevó una mano a la nuca, rascándose los rizos nerviosametne—, no ha pasado nada. Nada ha cambiado. Os seguís tratando como extraños.

Maui infló el pecho entre molesto y furioso. Mini Maui se despertó y levantó los puños amenazadoramente. Maui le ignoró y abrió la boca para hablar pero una angustiada voz les interrumpió.

— Maui, Siaki ¿habéis visto a Kaiwi? — dijo una joven con la cara desencajada por la preocupación. Maui frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia ella.

—No ¿qué ha ocurrido?

— Estaba jugando con un grupo de amigos y ellos dicen que corrió hacia la selva. Llevamos cerca de una hora buscándola y no sabemos dónde puede estar— soltó un sollozo cubriendo su cara con las manos.

La selva no era peligrosa en cuanto a depredadores. No había serpientes ni ningún tipo de animal que pudiera ser una amenaza pero aún así estaba el río, los hoyos entre la tierra, rocas y kilómetros de arboleda donde era fácil perderse o caerse y hacerse daño. Más si era sólo una niña pequeña que apenas conocía el terreno del lugar.

—No te preocupes, vamos a encontrarla — le aseguró Maui. Se volvió hacia Siaki con decisión—. Avisa a Moana y que monten un grupo de búsqueda. Yo iré delante y buscaré desde el aire.

—Sí— respondió Siaki asintiendo antes de salir corriendo en busca de la jefa de la aldea.

—Alani, necesito que te calmes y me digas dónde desapareció. Tenemos que empezar desde ahí.

—Estaban jugando junto a los cocoteros, los niños dicen que se enfadó y corrió hacia el bosque. Kaiwi no es así, ella no hace esas cosas, es una niña muy dulce.

Maui estaba totalmente de acuerdo; Kaiwi era una pequeña niña de cuatro años y era una de las alumnas de su clase. Era una chica tímida, dulce e inocente que estaba totalmente entusiasmada con los hibiscos amarillos. Todas las mañanas en su camino a la escuela se encargaba de recoger un pequeño puñado y se lo daba como regalo. No se avergonzaba de admitir que había guardado cada pequeño detalle en su casa a pesar de que las flores apenas habían durado un par de horas antes de marchitarse.

—Ve con Moana y su grupo ¿de acuerdo? vamos a encontrarla, te lo prometo. No dejaremos de buscarla— ella soltó un quejido y sonrió, a pesar de las lágrimas.

—Muchas gracias, gracias — repitió totalmente agradecida. Ella se despidió y corrió hacia la aldea dejándole atrás. Maui alzó el anzuelo y se transformó con un chasquido ampliando las enormes alas de halcón y salió volando por encima de la copa de los árboles.

Dio tres lentas vueltas alrededor de la isla como un buitre rodeando a su presa. Su enorme capacidad visual en su forma de halcón le daba una visibilidad que como humano jamás hubiera tenido. Podía ver cada liana en cada árbol, cada coco en cada palmera y a cada roedor o marsupial correteando entre las hojas caídas del suelo y la hierba alta. Sus ojos captaron las rojas plumas de los ropajes de Moana durante su búsqueda en tierra. La veía señalar con su remo y dar órdenes con determinación al grupo que la acompañaba.

En una de sus vueltas se percató de un rincón escondido donde había un gran manto dorado y rojo. Fue ahí donde vio a una pequeña figura agazapada entre los hibiscos con su diminuto cuerpo encogido sobre sí mismo. Soltó un chillido y dio media vuelta con un giro brusco.

Volvió a buscar con la mirada y descendió en picado al reconocer a Moana en un punto en medio de la boscosidad. Se quedó suspendido a unos metros del suelo y soltó un graznido agudo. Moana se volvió hacia él con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, sorpresa que se volvió realización cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

—¡Todos aquí! ¡Maui la ha encontrado! — gritó a su grupo de búsqueda que corrió hacia ella. Maui hizo un gesto con la cabeza y emprendió el vuelo de vuelta al claro de hibiscos donde había encontrado a Kaiwi. Se volvió a transformar en humano y cayó en el medio del jardín de flores. El sonido alertó a la niña que sacó la cabeza de entre sus brazos: su rostro estaba rojo y húmedo por las lágrimas y tenía gruesos regueros de mocos en la nariz. Maui se aproximó a ella con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Has encontrado mi jardín! — exclamó alzando las manos para abarcar toda la zona. La pequeña soltó un sollozo y sorbió con la nariz. Maui se acercó y se sentó frente a ella—. Oh, eso no está bien, estás haciendo un desastre — cogió una de las hojas de los arbustos a su alrededor y le ayudó a sonarse los mocos— ¿Ves? mucho mejor. Ahora dime ¿qué haces tan lejos de casa?

Escuchó una serie de murmullos en voz baja y el llanto comenzó de nuevo.

—Eh, eh, así no entiendo nada, vamos, no pasa nada. Nadie está enfadado contigo, sólo quiero saber si estás bien — frunció el ceño—. ¿Se han metido los niños contigo? Porque sabes que en la tribu de Maui no se permite el bullying.

Ella asintió y volvió a sorber los mocos.

— ¿Quien ha sido? va a quedarse el resto del mes colgado de un cocotero— esto le sacó una risita a la niña que se mostró más confiada y segura.

— Ulani y Atiu se han reído porque te regalo flores — dijo un poco más alto.

—¿Por qué? ¡Me encantan las flores!

—No lo sé — hizo un puchero y las lágrimas volvieron—. No dejan de cantar canciones estúpidas y me hacen dibujos feos.

—Eso no está bien — Maui frunció el ceño.

—Les he dicho que dejen de cantar pero aún cantan más fuerte y dicen que no puedo ser tu novia porque soy fea y tengo el pelo raro.

Maui pestañeó un par de veces petrificado por la sorpresa. Realmente no se había esperado eso.

—Eso es mentira, eres la niña más guapa de la isla — lo pensó detenidamente y susurró—. Pero no se lo digas a las otras o se enfadarán conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

Kaiwi se rió y se limpió los mocos con el antebrazo.

—¿De verdad soy guapa?

—Claro que si. Ulani y Atiu sólo están celosos porque tus flores son las más bonitas.

—¿Entonces te gustaría ser mi novio?

Maui evitó soltar una risotada. No era la primera vez que un niño se acercaba y le pedía ser su novio. Los pequeños confundían el respeto y la admiración con sentimientos erroneos. Seguramente en unos meses ni se acordaría de todo esto ¿pero cómo romperle el corazón a una desconsolada niña pequeña?

—Pero por supuesto. A partir de ahora eres Kaiwi la novia del cambiaformas, semidiós del viento y del mar y héroe de todos: Maui — dijo moviendo la mano frente a él a medida que decía su título. La miró pícaramente y movió las cejas — ¿qué te parece?

Su sonrisa se iluminó llena de felicidad. Maui aprovechó para tenderle la mano.

—Y ahora, jovencita, es hora de volver a casa o tus padres van a preocuparse mucho— ella aceptó la mano y se puso de pie tambaleante por haber mantenido la postura tanto tiempo.

—¿No estás enfadado?

— Por supuesto que no. No puedo enfadarme con mi novia ¿no? — se levantó aún agarrándola de la mano y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el poblado. Se quedó totalmente de piedra a mitad del primer paso cuando vio a todo el grupo de búsqueda mirándolos desde los árboles.

—¡Mamá! — gritó Kaiwi soltándose de su mano y corriendo hacia la mujer que se abalanzó hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y el rostro lleno de lágrimas de alivio—. ¡Mamá, soy la novia de Maui!

Las risas se extendieron por el claro llenas de desahogo y sosiego. La niña había aparecido sana y salva y eso era todo lo que importaba.

— Vas causando sensación allá donde vas — dijo Moana una vez Maui llegó a ella. Él se encogió de hombros y soltó un bufido.

—Claro que sí, soy Maui — a pesar de su tono de broma ella no se rió. Negó con la cabeza y se alejó de allí de vuelta a su aldea. El padre de Kaiwi apareció a su lado agradeciéndole profusamente que hubiera encontrado a su hija. Pronto se vio rodeado por el resto del grupo que le agradeció de igual manera su ayuda. Todos volvieron juntos al pueblo caminando en una armoniosa y aliviada comunidad que no dejaba de bromear con el nuevo título de la pequeña.  

Cuando llegaron a la villa el resto del poblado les esperaban. Los niños estaban más de contentos de volver a ver a su amiga. Incluido los dos que habían sido los causantes de todo el incidente. Maui tuvo el impulso de intervenir cuando se acercaron a ella pero Kaiwi les anunció con bravuconería que ahora ella era la novia de Maui y que si se metían con ella el semidiós se encargaría de castigarlos. Por supuesto no la creyeron, a lo que Maui se entrometió amenazando a todo aquel que volviera a meterse con ella. Era todo lo que necesitaban oír pues ambos se volvieron pálidos por el miedo de enfadar a su maestro y se disculparon una y otra vez con ella, prometiéndo que _nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca_ iban a volver a reírse de su pelo, ni cantar ni una sóla canción más. Además entre los tres decidieron recoger en secreto más flores para el semidiós. Maui apenas podía ocultar la sonrisa que se mantuvo en su cara toda la tarde.

La hora de la cena fue concurrida. Los niños decidieron rodear a su héroe y Kaiwi se subió a comer en su regazo a pesar de las quejas de su madre. Maui le había restado importancia y ella se había mantenido en su trono de honor con la cabeza en alto. Siaki, que ya se había acostumbrado a acompañarle durante sus comidas, tuvo que apartar a un par de ofendidos alumnos cuando insistió en que el hueco a la derecha de su amigo le pertenecía a él. Eso era algo que Maui no pudo discutir; amaba a los niños pero Siaki se había convertido en un buen amigo a pesar de la molesta discusión que habían mantenido esa mañana. Hacía tiempo que Maui no tenía un amigo así. Mini Maui parecía contento con toda la situación y estaba contando historias sobre su pecho a los niños que le miraban embelesado mientras mordisqueaban su cena.

—Ya sabes, cuando te dije que hicieras algo me refería a otra cosa, no a buscarte una nueva novia — bromeó Siaki a su lado. Maui le echó una gélida mirada.

—Yo que tú cerraría el pico si no quieres… —notó una presencia a su lado y se volvió para ver a Moana pasar junto a él. Ella se detuvo, alzó la mano, apretó su brazo suavemente y con un vistazo por encima de su hombro siguió su camino perdiéndose en la profundidad de los árboles.

Maui la vio irse con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Esta había sido la primera vez que ella había reaccionado a él en vez de ignorarlo y hacer ver que no compartían el mismo espacio. Siaki le dio un fuerte codazo histérico a su lado llamando su atención.

—¿Pero qué haces? ¡Ve con ella!

—¿Qué? — preguntó anonadado.

—¡Que vayas! — le agarró el plato quitándoselo de encima. Maui cogió a la pequeña Kaiwi en brazos y la dejó en el suelo para poder levantarse.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con la comida en sus manos.

—Lo siento, Kaiwi, la jefa me llama.

—¿Pero vas a volver?

—Si no vuelvo nos veremos mañana en clase ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Buenas noches.

Maui le revolvió el pelo y salió corriendo tras una rápida despedida. Mini Maui, a su espalda, le decía adiós a los niños a medida que se alejaba.

Cuando llegó a donde supuestamente Moana había ido se encontró en la orilla del mar. Se había quitado su manto de plumas y lo había dejado a un lado en la superficie de la roca volcánica con su remo. La luz de la luna la iluminaba haciendo que su piel pareciera plata líquida mientras movía sus manos y sus caderas en una silenciosa danza al ritmo de las olas que azotaban las rocas.

Él dio un paso al frente sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por un lado Siaki había insistido en que ella le había llamado pero al encontrarla no había mostrado ningún interés en empezar una conversación. La vio bailar un par de segundos y avanzó decididamente dejando el anzuelo a un lado junto a sus pertenencias. Se colocó junto a ella y empezó a imitar torpemente sus movimientos. Moana pareció advertir su presencia, pues le lanzó una rápida mirada de sorpresa antes de volver a su baile con indiferencia.

Realmente no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo. Mientras que Moana se movía hacia la derecha él lo hacía hasta izquierda, ella daba un paso atrás y Maui tenía que retroceder con rapidez para que no chocara con él. Estaba tan distraído intentando no causarle ninguna molestia que tras un paso amplio terminó por tropezar con sus propios pies y caer de cabeza al agua.

Salió gateando gracias a la ayuda del océano, que lo impulsó por encima de las rocas volcánicas. Estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido enfadado cuando escuchó el sonido más hermoso del mundo: Moana estaba riendose. No una simple sonrisa o la risita que había estado viendo estos últimos días, sino una risa de verdad. Estas que hacía tanto que no oía y que terminaban con un pinchazo de dolor en el estómago e inclinada hacia delante agarrándoselo sin poder dejar de reír a pesar del dolor. Mini Maui había reaccionado igualmente y se ocultaba la boca sonriente detrás de las manos. Al darse cuenta de que había sido atrapada se acercó a él y se inclinó apartándo una de sus cortinas húmedas de pelo de la cara.

—Lo siento ¿estás herido? — preguntó aun sin poder contener la risa. Maui se sentó sacudiéndose el pelo del rostro. Su baño de medianoche había merecido totalmente la pena.

—Sólo mi orgullo — se quejó de broma escurriendo su cabellera por encima de su hombro. Moana le vio secarse en silencio, no fue hasta que se sintió observado que dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla atentamente. Moana le había llamado aquí por algo y no iba a ir sin escucharlo.

—Lo que has hecho hoy… gracias— soltó con una actitud algo más seria—. No sé cuánto hubiéramos tardado en encontrarla sin tu ayuda.

—Ellos están a mi cargo, son mi responsabilidad — se encogió de hombros. La mirada de Moana centelleó momentáneamente. Jamás hubiera creído que el inmaduro semidiós se tomaría tan en serio sus deberes en la isla, y mucho menos comportarse al frente de una manada de niños.

Moana hizo algo que volvió a sorprenderle: se sentó a unos metros frente a él y tomó una postura abierta para una charla. Los tatuajes de sus brazos eran visibles bajo los mechones de su pelo, al contrario que el de su espalda que estaba tapada por su espesa mata de oscuros rizos. Maui sintió el impulso de sentarse junto a ella y apartarselo para poder ver de cerca el dibujo a la luz de la luna pero sabía que una reacción así ante ella iba a ser un retroceso en su ya frágil _relación_.

—Estaba un poco preocupada al principio cuando te asignaron esta tarea— dijo en tono de disculpa.

—¡Ey! —Maui frunció el ceño algo dolido, era cierto que no era el mejor ejemplo para muchos pero él se tomaba realmente en serio su papel de maestro. Moana pareció advertirlo pues alzó las manos a modo de disculpa y tartamudeó:

—No, no es que no confiara en ti con ellos… es sólo… me había parecido cruel ponerte a cargo de una escuela— Maui dio un suspiro exasperado. Estaban empezando a tocar un tema bastante sensible pero al menos le alegraba saber que ella no creía que era un completo estúpido. Al menos no totalmente.

—Está bien, no es la primera vez que estoy rodeado de ellos —ella le miró con interés.

—¿Has estado a cargo de escuelas antes?

—Oh, no, esta es mi primera vez como maestro pero cada vez que llegaba a una isla me pasaban a todos los bebés de la aldea para que les diera un _beso de bendición_ — rodó los ojos haciendo comillas con los dedos. Moana soltó una risa y él bufó como respuesta—. No te rías, es más horrible de lo que parece.

—Venga ya, es sólo besar unos cuantos miles de bebés ¿qué podría salir mal? — Maui bufó a pesar de las burlas y sacó el dedo índice para que ella dejara de hablar y hacer su punto.

—¿Que qué puede salir mal? ¿ _Que qué puede salir mal_?— repitió haciéndose más y más exasperado por segundos, algo que ella encontraba sumamente divertido—. A una de las madres se le resbaló un bebé cuando iba a darle un beso.

Moana se llevó una mano a la boca, cortando la risa repentinamente.

—¿Se le cayó al suelo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Peor: terminé dándole un beso en las nalgas.

Durante unos increíblemente tensos segundos sólo se escuchó la brisa y el mar antes de que Moana estallara en carcajadas agarrándose el estómago.

—¡Suficiente! ¡No tiene gracia! ¡No he vuelto a visitar esa isla desde entonces!

— Pero han pasado milenios, seguro que ya ni se acuerdan — consiguió decir tras otra ola de risas.

— Cuando salí volando de allí estaban hablando de hacerle su propia estatua. Me da miedo volver y encontrarme con que su divinidad ancestral es un culo de seis meses de edad besado por mi.

Ella volvió a sufrir de otro ataque de risa añadiendo sus propios detalles descabellados, con los que Maui encontró más repulsión que diversión pero eso dependería de quien hubiera vivido la historia.

Decidieron cambiar de tema y hablaron largo y tendido sobre las últimas novedades de Motunui. Ninguno de los dos hizo ninguna referencia a su vida personal durante estos dos últimos años de separación y mantuvieron una charla amena y mayormente política. También hablaron de sus antiguos amigos, de como Siaki se había casado con Arona y como se habían alegrado por el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Moana le contó cómo su idea del faro le había cambiado la vida a mucho de los navegantes que habían quedado a la deriva en mitad de la noche. Hablaron hasta que sus bocas quedaron secas y sus párpados pesados por el sueño pero ambos habían estado sedientos de esto durante demasiado tiempo como para tomar el primer paso y despedirse. Pero, como siempre, Maui tenía que abrir su gran bocaza:

—He visto que te has hecho nuevos tatuajes también— por cómo los hombros de Moana se tensaron repentinamente supo que había dicho algo que no debía—. Ya sabes, los brazos, te quedan bien.

Moana bajó la vista a los mencionados tatuajes.

—Siempre quise hacerme más tras mi _malu_ — volvió a mirar hacia él pero Maui percibió que en realidad estaba mirando por encima de su cabeza, pasando de largo—. Creo que es hora de que me vaya ya. Mañana hay que madrugar.

Se incorporó y se preocupó porque su cabello estuviera en su sitio antes de agacharse a por su capa y su remo. El silencio y la incertidumbre habían tensado tanto el ambiente que podría haber sido cortado con un cuchillo. Maui tenía tantas preguntas y peticiones en mente y tantas de ellas acabarían en una mala reacción. Decidió apretar con fuerza la mandíbula para no dejar escapar palabra. Mini Maui se animó y le dio un puntapié, él se quejó en un susurro bajo tensando el músculo para hacer que parara.

— Buenas noches, Maui — se despidió a medida que se iba. Maui frunció con fuerza los párpados y dio un suspiro bajo.

—Buenas noches, Moana.

Con la cabeza gacha la vio marchar en silencio pero entonces ella se detuvo. Él alzó la mirada con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en sus oídos. Su voz no tardó en hacerse oír.

—Suelo venir aquí a bailar por las noches… —la muda pregunta quedó tendida en el aire, fue mini Maui, con otro puntapié, quien le hizo reaccionar.

—Realmente soy negado para el hula, necesitaría un par de clases. Ya sabes, para mis alumnos— le llegó un resoplido y una frase que no llegó a escuchar.

No le importó. Podría preguntárselo de nuevo mañana.

 

* * *

 

Durante las mañanas nada cambió. Maui se dedicó al cien por cien a sus clases con sus queridos alumnos y Moana quedó al frente de todo su pueblo. Pero por las noches algo nuevo había nacido escondido en un desértico rincón de una oculta playa. Ninguno de los dos desaparecía a la vez, a veces era Maui el que llegaba antes y se quedaba de pie en la roca mirando hacia el vasto océano a la espera de su profesora de baile y otras era Moana quien llegaba primero y empezaba sin él. La mayor parte de sus quedadas nocturnas se dedicaban al baile y a una pequeña charla cuando la noche eterna caía sobre ellos. Aprovechaban que apenas podían verse para hablar más cómodamente. Ninguno de los dos lo había decidido así pero es a lo que se habían acostumbrado. Sería que en medio de la negrura no podían ver cuánto habían cambiado estos dos últimos años y, al hablar sin verse, pareciera que habían vuelto al pasado.

Sin embargo, había otras veces en las que ninguno quería bailar, a pesar de los grandes avances del semidiós, y se quedaban sentados uno junto al otro hablando de lo que habían hecho durante el día o sus planes para mañana. No hablaban de esos dos años, dejándolos atrás como si nunca hubieran ocurrido y no fueran el largo puente que los había dividido en su _más que amistad_. Algo que había cambiado con su cita diaria había pasado desapercibido por los dos y a la vez había sido totalmente intencionado: su cercanía. Ambos comenzaron hablando sentados frente a frente con una distancia respetable, eso cambió a unos pocos pasos, siguiendo por sentarse uno junto al otro y, desde no hacía mucho, a como se encontraban en estos momentos; brazo con brazo y disfrutando de unas risas. Porque Maui había descubierto que nada le hacía más feliz que hacerla reír. Ni volar, ni planear sobre las olas, ni convertirse en iguana, ni los camarones, ni bailar, ni siquiera cantar, lo que más le gustaba en este mundo era que el rostro de Moana se torciera en una risa y que terminara cogiéndose el estómago por las carcajadas. Ese era, sin lugar a dudas, su razón de ser en esos momentos. Tenía que verla sonreír, tenía que verla feliz.

—¿Y qué tal nuestro amigo Tamatoa? — preguntó ella mirándole de reojo con una media sonrisa. Maui se movió incómodo sin saber cómo responder.

—Pues no le he visto desde nuestro último viaje— terminó por admitir frotándose las manos. Ella le lanzó una mirada sorprendida.

—¿No has ido a Lalotai? — él negó con la cabeza.

—He estado casi todo el tiempo en el islote— Moana pestañeó un par de veces.

—¿Islote?¿Qué islote?

—Donde me encontraste.

—¿Qué? ¿Y la bestia? — ella se echó hacia delante impulsivamente.

—¿Bestia? ¿De qué hablas? En ese sitio no hay ninguna bestia.

—Los navegantes se alejaron de esa isla hace años. Se escuchaban rugidos y gruñidos — explicó ella aún con los ojos abiertos. Maui cerró la boca con un sonoro chasquido—. Decían que la isla estaba custodiada por un monstruo marino y nadie se a atrevido a pisarla. Se escuchaba desde lejos. Íbamos a usarla como punto de comercio pero ninguno quería atraer a la bestia.

—No había ningún monstruo — se puso de pie entre enfadado y nervioso porque Moana exigiera saber más, pero así era ella, siempre quería saber más. Se puso en pie y le cortó el paso.

—¿Qué era, entonces?

—No lo sé.

—Has dicho que estuviste en esa isla todo este tiempo, tienes que haberlo oído o haber visto algo.

—No, no he visto ni oído nada — se movió a un lado intentando dejarla atrás pero ella le imitó.

—Maui, fuera lo que fuera está bien.

—No, no está bien porque eso que oísteis era _yo_ — bufó en su cara. Moana dio un paso atrás con los hombros tensos por el asombro.

—¿Qué…? ¿Tú…?

—Sí, era yo. Es por eso que tuve que escapar de allí, estaba perdiendo la cabeza— ambos se miraron intensamente en un largo silencio. Maui terminó por negar con la cabeza y moverse para marcharse. —Esto ha sido una tontería. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Dio un par de pasos más pero se detuvo cuando Moana aferró su muñeca con determinación.

—Cuéntamelo— pidió con un tono que parecía más una orden.

—No.

—Maui— dijo en un tono más suplicante. Él resopló amargamente.

—No puedo. No ahora.

—¿Cuándo sino?

— De verdad, no estoy de humor para hablar de esto— gruñó apartándo la mano de un brusco tirón. Esta vez ella no intervino y le dejó marcharse. De camino al bosque se agachó a coger su anzuelo y dio un par de pasos más deteniéndose abruptamente a escasos centímetros de la arboleda. Moana no había abierto la boca pero podía sentir su mirada intensa clavándose en su espalda. Apretó el anzuelo con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo el hueso crujía bajo su palma. Cogió aire y lo dejó salir.

—Creí que me estaba convirtiendo en Te Kā— susurró—. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que intentaba dormir… despertaba envuelto en llamas. Sabía que si me hubiera quedado más tiempo hubiera perdido la cabeza. Todas las noches soñaba que moría o… — tragó saliva sin saber cómo contarle a la causante de sus mayores miedos las historias que ella protagonizaba todas noches en sus pesadillas—. Volví porque lo necesitaba. Sólo quería venir una vez más pero entonces vi tu tatuaje cuando estabas en la playa. Yo… fui salvado por un halcón en mis sueños. Sólo recuerdo uno pero puedo jurar que siempre estaba allí. Cuando volví a Motunui las pesadillas, las llamas, se extinguieron. Fue como volver a casa.

Sintió una mano presionarse en su espalda y dio un ligero respingo volviéndose lentamente para enfrentarla. Moana estaba justo frente a él con una mano alzada tocando ahora su pecho y el rostro serio con la mirada clavada en la suya. Muy, muy lentamente se acercaron hasta quedar en un estrecho abrazo. Maui casi no pudo esconder un jadeo de satisfacción al volver a sentir su forma real en sus brazos. Esto no era un sueño. Moana estaba abrazándole y sentía cómo su mundo a su alrededor desaparecía. Nada era más importante en ese momento que la joven frente a él. Ni su anzuelo, ni las islas, ni la brisa, sólo ella.

Moana no era estúpida, de eso estaba seguro, sabía que habría conseguido sacar una correlación de sus pesadillas en las que se convertía en Te Kā, el demonio cuyo corazón había sido arrancado de su pecho y su odio y desesperación la habían convertido en un demonio terrible. Maui le había regalado su corazón a la navegante. Ese abrazo no era sólo una forma de consuelo sino también una manera de compartirlo porque Moana era la única portadora y dueña de él.

Moana _era_ , en sí, el corazón de Maui.

 

* * *

 

Moana recolocó en su cabeza su corona de plumas por cuarta vez. No había forma de que se quedara ajustada al tamaño de su cráneo y si no se caía le apretaba como si tuviera una cuerda atada con fuerza al rededor de su frente. Pero hoy era un día especial. Esa mañana se había despertado con todo el día libre. Había aprovechado para arreglarse un poco y ayudar en los preparativos para la fiesta de esta noche. Ella no solía trabajar en sus cumpleaños después de todo. Desde que se convirtió en jefa era el único día del año que tenía un respiro e iba a aprovecharlo al máximo. O al menos esa había sido su intención pero cuando marchó al pueblo para intentar meterse en la clase de Maui este había agarrado su remo haciéndola girar en círculos y le había mandado de vuelta por donde había venido con una queja referente a “destrozar su sorpresa” y la había despedido con un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño empujón antes de volverse a encerrar en la tienda que habían ocupado desde hacía tres días con sus alumnos. Y ahora ahí estaba, a punto de salir para su fiesta de cumpleaños número veintitrés y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Déjate la corona — se quejó Sina llegando con una larga capa de plumas.

—Pero duele.

—Sólo será por esta noche.

— Por supuesto que será sólo por esta noche. Lo voy a tirar a la primera antorcha que encuentre.

—Moana…

—Oh, perdón, me caeré en la primera antorcha que encuentre. Será una auténtica lástima.

—Intenta evitar salir en llamas por hoy ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso sería un espectáculo bochornoso por mi parte.

—Totalmente. Ahora termina de colocarte los brazaletes, que ya te están esperando.

—No van a empezar sin mí.

—Te recuerdo que el año pasado se agotaron los mejillones antes de que llegaras—Moana alzó la cabeza alerta.

—Y este año está Maui, no va a quedar nada para cuando salga de aquí— se puso de pie agarrando el remo y se volvió hacia su madre—. ¿Cómo estoy?

Sina sonrió a conciencia.

—Preciosa.

Moana alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa brillante y se dio media vuelta haciendo que su capa bailara con el movimiento.

El baile y la música comenzó en cuanto salió de la casa de los jefes y descendió por las escaleras. Vio multitud de caras conocidas en su camino hacia donde iba a realizarse la fiesta pero no pudo evitar notar que no había ningún anzuelo ni cabeza de cabellos rizados sobresaliendo por encima de la muchedumbre. Tragó saliva diciéndose a sí misma que no iba a dejar que nada estropeara ese día y alzó la cabeza reafirmando su paso precedido por el sonido de la madera de su remo al ser golpeada en el suelo.

El pueblo se movió con ella y se sentaron en el suelo para dar por comenzado el evento. La música y la charla amena la siguieron durante las siguientes horas. Su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento y el hecho de que hubiera un hueco vacío a su lado, donde debería haber estado su supuesto marido, le habían causado un tremendo mal humor. Ni la comida, ni la música, ni la charla amena de sus padres, ni las bailarinas consiguió que su cráneo dejara de palpitar por la presión. Cuando la noche cayó las antorchas se encendieron por arte de magia y la música de los tambores cambió a un sonido siniestro y lleno de tensión, ganándose la atención del público. De repente, el claro donde se reunían los bailarines se llenó de figuras de pequeña envergadura seguidas por la de un hombre robusto. Los niños tenían todo el cuerpo decorados con pinturas asemejándose a los propios tatuajes de Maui, pero a pesar de su pintura de guerra lucían tímidos, temerosos y más de uno a punto de llorar. Maui se colocó en el medio de dos grupos de forma que ninguno quedara tras él y todos pudieran ver sus movimientos. Moana soltó una risa al verle la cara: tenía manchas de pintura que obviamente habían sido trabajo de sus alumnos pero había salido desastrosamente mal. Algo que lo hacía sumamente tierno.

Les vió cuchichear por lo bajo, al parecer los niños estaban demasiado asustados como para empezar y Moana podía escuchar los murmullos de Maui sobre lo mucho que habían ensayado y lo bien que lo iban a hacer. No pareció funcionar pues todos los pequeños tenían la mirada aterrada clavada en ella. Debía ser imponente para un grupo de primerizos actuar en el cumpleaños de la jefa de la tribu y más cuando Moana llevaba su atuendo ceremonial.

—¡Venga, chicos! Cómo lo ensayamos ¡Cara del guerrero! — exclamó Maui. La única que le obedeció con ganas fue Kaiwi, que se puso en una posición agresiva enseñando la lengua con un grito agudo. Otros niños lo intentaron pero su grito apenas era un quejido y a más de uno se le había corrido la pintura por la cara por las lágrimas.

—¡Cara del guerrero! — repitió Maui con más énfasis. Esta vez más niños se unieron pero se escuchó a uno llorar a sus espaldas. Los padres y miembros reunidos se rieron lo que empeoró considerablemente la situación. Moana se rió compasivamente y tomó una decisión. Se levantó repentinamente desatando su capa, dejó la corona de plumas donde había estado sentada y saltó por encima de los enseres para correr hacia ellos.

Los niños la miraron con los ojos como platos pero ella se dirigió hacia Maui.

—Eres un desastre — se rió frotando un enorme pegote de pintura de su mejilla con dos dedos y se lo pasó por su propia cara intentando imitar las _máscaras_ que llevaban sus compañeros guerreros. Una vez estuvo contenta con su trabajo, se posicionó junto a Maui y dio un fuerte grito inclinándose hacia el frente con la lengua fuera. Los niños se quedaron con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, incluso el murmullo monótono de las conversaciones de la fiesta cesaron repentinamente. Maui sonrió entre sorprendido y encantado y la imitó comenzando el haka.

La pareja se movió al unísono con la misma cara aterradora, gritos y golpes. Su pequeño coro de bailarines no tardaron en unirseles al recordar los pasos que habían estado ensayando con Maui durante los últimos días y al cabo de unos minutos lo único que se escuchaban era un conjunto de gruñidos infantiles y golpes al unísono acompañados por el tañir de los tambores.

Moana recordaba ese haka, era el primero que Maui le había enseñado en la guarida de Tamatoa. Dudaba que fuera el único que sabía así que estaba segura que estaba dedicado a ella. Era su haka.

Habían pasado años de ese día pero había recordado los movimientos dado que en alguna que otra noche los había repetido para no olvidarlos. No quería olvidar nada que hubiera sido enseñado por el que fue su mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo. Sus movimientos no eran perfectos, pero esto no iba de la perfección sino de la unión y de pasarlo bien, de divertirse y volver a aquello que fue y terminó. Esto iba de ellos.

La danza terminó con un estruendoso grito general donde los tambores se detuvieron para hacerlo más intenso. Los vítores y chillidos de entusiasmo no tardaron en llegar. Podían escuchar a alguno que otro padre llamando y felicitando a sus hijos.

Maui y Moana compartieron una intensa mirada que se rompió cuando ella soltó una carcajada al verle de nuevo la cara con pintura reseca.

Su diversión se apagó cuando volvió a mirar el sitio al que tenía que volver. Su lugar precedente en la fiesta como jefa del poblado y anfitrión del festín. El rincón más remotamente lejano de las celebraciones. Antes de que diera un paso de vuelta a su sitio la música volvió y todos sus compañeros bailarines se pusieron en posición. Moana les miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y asombro. Sabía cuál era esa postura, era la misma que había estado bailando todas las noches con Maui. Él la miraba con una gran sonrisa con su mano derecha alzada al aire y la izquierda abajo, un pie al frente y otro atrás. Moana no tardó en imitarles y empezaron todos juntos el baile. Los niños eran torpes pero se notaba que habían estado tomando muy en serio sus ensayos. Se movieron al unísono zarandeando sus caderas y agitando los brazos a su alrededor. Su falda se revolvió en el aire en uno de los pasos y pudo ver sus tatuajes asomando a través de la tela. Se lo estaba pasando mejor de lo que se lo había pasado en mucho tiempo. Los niños se reían mientras bailaba. En la tribu siempre habían tenido bailes tradicionales para niños y para niñas pero aquí, ahora, eso no era importante. Habían bailado una danza de guerreros y ahora estaban bailando un hula con movimientos caracterizados sólo en mujeres. Y era correcto. Se estaban divirtiendo, eran uno. Su pelo era un desastre, el maquillaje a base de ceniza, aceites perfumados y pigmentos de colores estaba destrozado por la pintura y el sudor, su capa ceremonial y corona habías quedado totalmente inservibles en su asiento… pero jamás había sido más feliz.

Su larga melena dio en su cara tras una última vuelta y todos se quedaron quietos cuando la música terminó. Los gritos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar y los bailarines se inclinaron para agradecer a su público. Su pequeña congregación de baile se cogió de las manos y volvieron a inclinarse juntos. Entonces los niños se soltaron y corrieron hacia sus padres que los cogieron en brazos, hablando de lo orgullosos que estaban y lo bien que lo habían hecho. Moana sonrió triunfalmente hasta que volvió a mirar a su sitio. Este era su día, debía tener la oportunidad y el derecho de elegir cómo pasarlo, no estar sentada en un mismo sitio toda la noche con un atuendo incómodo y siendo la única que no se divertía en su propia fiesta. Alzó la mirada hacia Maui y su sonrisa desapareció. Su rostro era serio pero sus ojos ardían llenos de melancolía a medida que veía a todas las familias reunidas a su alrededor. No pudo evitar recordar que no importaba cuanto enseñara a esos niños, las horas que pasara con ellos o las canciones y bailes que les mostrara. Ninguno de ellos era suyo.

Él no iba a ser capaz de tener nunca una familia así.

Ninguno de los dos quería estar aquí ahora. No tenían por qué. Moana apretó su mano, aún unidas, y Maui parpadeó despertando de su ensoñamiento y la miró atentamente.

—Vámonos — susurró ella decididamente. Maui frunció el ceño.

—¿A donde?

—A donde sea. _Corre_ — dio un fuerte tirón y salió corriendo hacia el bosque con Maui aun de la mano. Escuchó los gritos de sus padres pero los ignoró. Mañana tendría una larga charla de cómo una jefa debe comportarse ¿hoy? hoy iba a olvidar que era una jefa y se iba a comportar como Moana.

Corrieron y corrieron entre los bosques oscuros hasta que, debido a la noche cerrada y que no veían por donde iban, Maui se chocó de lleno con un árbol. Moana, aún de su mano, fue impulsada hacia atrás y rodó por el suelo sin dejar de reir. Maui se incorporó con un quejido de dolor intentando aliviar el golpe frotándose suavemente, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la situación y se giró hacia ella llamándola con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien — ella se rió aún tirada en la hierba.

—No deberías correr así en medio de la noche.

—Sino lo hubiera hecho nos hubieran cogido antes de que pudiéramos huir.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? Creí que te lo estabas pasando bien — Maui gateó hasta llegar a su lado. Moana alzó la cabeza para mirarle, aún tumbada.

—Esa es la cuestión. Me lo estaba pasando bien. Trabajo diariamente y el único día libre que tengo es en mi cumpleaños y me obligan a estar sentada allí con esa ropa incómoda que me aprieta la cabeza y me pica. Les he dicho que me queda pequeña pero es difícil encontrar materiales para un nuevo modelo y tiene mucho trabajo. Sólo me lo dejan quitar para bailar con las otras mujeres pero sólo es una danza ceremonial, no es algo que hago por diversión. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien con vosotros y no quería volver a sentarme por el resto de la noche.

—Suficientemente bueno — dijo volviéndose a frotar la nariz. Moana le lanzó una mirada de disculpa y se sentó frente a él.

—Lo siento, no había visto el árbol.

—Menos mal, creí que era una venganza por obligarte a hacer la cara del guerrero frente a tu pueblo.

—Eso me encantó — se defendió—. Es bueno que aprendamos nuevas cosas. Las tradiciones están bien pero no debemos vivir estancados.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

Maui se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

—¿Dónde has dejado tu anzuelo? —preguntó Moana una vez se pusieron en marcha.

—En casa, no tenía mucha utilidad en la fiesta— ella asintió con comprensión aunque algo dentro de ella hubiera querido que lo trajera. No hubiera dicho que no a un vuelo nocturno alrededor de Motunui.

Llegaron a la playa y se sentaron en la arena. La luna estaba menguante por encima de sus cabezas pero era una noche clara cubierta de estrellas. Moana podía ver el cordón brillante y nebuloso sobre sus cabezas.

—Me ha gustado mucho el baile que habéis preparado.

—Son unos buenos chicos. Cuando les dije que íbamos a preparar una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños todos quisieron participar.

—Se ven que te quieren mucho.

—Y yo a ellos.

Moana guardó silencio con el corazón encogido. Sabía cuánto amaba Maui a sus pequeños e iba a ser muy doloroso separarse de ellos cuando Arona volviera tras su descanso. Entonces se percató de algo, ella le había dado un mes de estancia pero había olvidado completamente cuando llegó o cuánto tiempo había pasado. Maui se había adaptado magníficamente a la isla y en muy poco tiempo parecía ya que había vivido con ellos toda la vida. Sabía que tenía que hablar de ello con él, era su deber… pero no esta noche. El tan sólo poner en palabras el hecho de que Maui tuviera que abandonar la isla le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Él había venido en su momento de mayor necesidad, desesperado por encontrar una forma de aliviar su dolor, y con ello había ayudado también al dolor del vacío de Moana. Debía admitirlo, había echado de menos a Maui y tenerle allí había sido el remedio que necesitaba. Más estos días cuando habían compartido sus momentos a solas como antaño. La amistad se había enfriado hasta casi agrietarse y desvanecerse pero el calor de su día a día había hecho resurgir viejos sentimientos. Sentimientos que no estaba segura de que iban a ser correspondidos.

Lentamente se dejó caer hacia él y se recostó contra su pecho. Maui pareció tensarse unos instantes antes de relajarse y rodear su cintura con el brazo.

—¿Cuántos años cumples? —preguntó Maui en un murmullo rato después de un largo silencio. Moana suspiró y se apartó poniéndose en pie. En estos momentos a oscuras podían olvidar sus apariencias, sólo eran ellos. Pero ahora Maui había rozado el quid de la cuestión por el cual ellos jamás iban a poder estar juntos en algo más allá que en los momentos en la penumbra: Moana era una mortal y era apenas una niña en comparación con él.

—No los suficientes. Buenas noches, Maui.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero Maui cogió su mano para impedirlo.

—Aun tengo algo que darte.

Moana se volvió en el preciso instante que él se inclinaba para besar sus labios. Soltó un quejido roto y se fundió en el toque antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y echarse hacia atrás furiosamente.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Cómo! — estalló con furia—. ¡No puedes venir aquí después de años para volver a hundirme! ¡No puedes! — soltó un quejido llevándose las manos a la cabeza histéricamente—. No puedes jugar así conmigo.

—No estoy jugando. Estoy siendo muy serio.

—¡Me rechazaste, Maui! ¡Te reíste de mis sentimientos!

—Jamás he hecho tal cosa.

—¡Me lo dijiste! ¡Dijiste que yo no podía amarte! ¡Me miraste a la cara y…! — su voz se rompió—. Me miraste a la cara y me dijiste que yo no podía amarte. Este vacío en mí —posó las manos sobre su pecho— lo tengo por tu culpa.

Maui dio un paso al frente y acarició sus mejillas limpiando la pintura de su rostro.

—Déjame curarlo, déjame volver a empezar de cero. Demostrarte que no puedo vivir sin ti.

—¿Y qué hay de todo lo que dijiste? — preguntó con un tono de voz roto.

—¡Estaba siendo estúpido e inconsciente! Me da igual el maldito futuro, Mo —soltó a escasos centímetros de su boca—. He intentado olvidarlo, olvidarte, pero no puedo. Te quiero, Moana.

—Maui — soltó en un desgarrador sollozo—¿Por qué? —preguntó con ojos húmedos. Él la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza. Eran tantas las preguntas ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué le hacía esto? ¿por qué había esperado años? ¿por qué la había hecho sufrir así? La respuesta era simple: él era un semidiós idiota y desconfiado enamorado de una mortal. Una mortal de tantas pero a la vez tan única. Ella era Moana, la elegida del océano y la elegida de Maui. No podía ser nadie más. Había esperado dos largos años a volver a tenerle en sus brazos, a volver a escuchar ese diminutivo cariñoso e infantil de su nombre que tanto había odiado en un principio hasta dejarlo como una simple muestra de amistad entre ellos.

Ambos volvieron a besarse bajo la luz de la luna cuando ella fue capaz de controlar su desgarrador llanto. Maui la sostuvo todo lo que hizo falta con la sensación de un hierro candente en su pecho: él le había hecho eso a ella. Él había destrozado sus sentimientos con sus dudas y su desconfianza. La había hecho infeliz con toda la buena intención de su corazón, pero ella le amaba a él. Habían hecho falta dos años en solitario y momentos de locura para darse cuenta que jamás iba a enamorarse de esa forma de otra persona porque no había nadie como ella. Había esperado volver para encontrarla feliz con una nueva familia pero no había sido así, ella estaba sola con una cicatriz donde había estado su corazón y un enorme y doloroso tatuaje en la espalda que le enseñaba al mundo sólo una cosa: que ella era, había sido y sería siempre la esposa del semidiós Maui y que cuando su cuerpo volviera a la tierra su espíritu volvería a él. Ella era suya de la misma forma que él era suyo. Se pertenecían el uno al otro y no importaba cuantos años de separación hubiera entre ellos ya que ambos tenían el recuerdo del otro grabado a tinta en su piel y, en sus manos, el corazón de su amante.

—Te amo, Mo — dijo como única respuesta.

Nada más importaba.

 

* * *

 

Bostezó frotándose la cara al despertarse. Miró a su alrededor con la vista perdida y se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo en su casa. Frunció el ceño volviendo a mirar para asegurarse. No sabía cómo había vuelto a casa después de la noche anterior. Maui y ella habían estado hasta altas horas de la noche enterrados el uno en el otro con suaves besos, caricias y susurros de amor pero en un momento a lo largo del crepúsculo ella había caído dormida. Su remo, corona de flores y ropajes estaban de vuelta en la percha en la esquina de la sala. Dio un brinco al percatarse de que no sabía qué hora era y tenía muchos deberes para el resto de la mañana. Se arregló, se vistió y salió corriendo hacia el puerto donde el primer grupo de navegantes esperaba ser atendido. Esta noche hablaría de nuevo con Maui sobre cómo iba a patearle el culo si volvía a dejar a su _esposa_ dormir sóla y hasta altas horas de la mañana.

 

* * *

 

—Para reparar la vela tendrás que ir a visitar la casa del puerto, allí tenemos un experto pero va a tardar un poco — explicó a una joven algo molesta por una fea grieta en la vela de su canoa.

—¿Cuánto tardaría? No es que tenga prisa pero no tengo donde dormir.

—Eres bienvenida a quedarte en alguna de nuestras tiendas.

—No tengo nada para daros a cambio.

—No hace falta, estás en necesidad, esto es un regalo.

La cara de la joven se iluminó pero Moana se perdió la respuesta cuando sus ojos captaron el movimiento de un grupo a lo lejos.

—Perdona, tengo que ir a informar de algo. Ve a la aldea y pregunta por Tui, él te dejará un sitio para quedarte — corrió playa arriba, con Pua a sus pies, hasta donde estaba su madre sentada en el tronco de una palmera custodiando con la mirada a todos los niños que jugaban en la arena.

—Hola, Moana ¿ocurre algo? —su sonrisa cambió al ver el rostro descompuesto de su hija.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó sin responder al saludo. Sina parpadeó consternada.

—Humm cuidando de los chicos ¿por qué?

—¿Dónde está Maui? Esta es su tarea — casi se atragantó por la mirada triste de la mujer.

—Pero, hija, él se fue durante la noche. Creí que ya lo sabías.

—¿Qué? — exclamó en un susurro roto.

— Su estancia de un mes pasó hace tres días. Nos dijo que se quedaría por tu cumpleaños. Pensé que te lo había dicho. Te trajo ayer por la noche a casa y tu padre y yo supusimos que os fuisteis para despediros.

Moana no oyó una sola palabra más. Soltó el remo dejándolo caer al suelo y corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía hacia la cabaña a las afueras donde Maui había hecho su hogar. No entendía nada. Ayer por la noche Maui y ella habían hecho las paces, habían hablado de amor y susurrado promesas estúpidas. Se habían besado y abrazado hasta que sus músculos gritaron por los calambres de mantener la postura.

Había sido raro para ella que, tras desaparecer ayer por la noche en medio de su fiesta, su padre no hubiera estado a primera hora de la mañana gritándole a pleno pulmón sobre sus deberes y su forma de actuar como jefa de su tribu. En su lugar había dormido largo y tendido sin que un alma la molestara. Sus padres se habían puesto de acuerdo en dejarla dormir y descansar para poder aliviar el dolor de la pérdida, una pérdida que no conocía ni tenía constancia hasta estos momentos.

Corrió cuesta arriba el trecho entre la playa y la isla. La capa la ralentizaba por el peso y por quedarse atrapada en cada arbusto y roca del camino. Deshizo el nudo de la tela y la dejó caer al suelo sin darle importancia. Nada importaba más que llegar a esa casa que casi podía divisar en el horizonte. Evitó a personas e ignoró saludos, sólo podía correr. Correr, correr, saltar por encima de Hei Hei y seguir corriendo.

Llegó a la puerta con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Abrió el telar y tuvo que sentarse para no caer cuando sus piernas le fallaron. Ni Maui ni su anzuelo mágico estaban a la vista.

  
**CONTINUARÁ**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento muchísimo como he dejado este capítulo, para aquellos que quieran saber sobre Maui os dejaré un spoiler abajo. Lo he tenido que cortar aquí porque si no iba a ser exageradamente largo pero claro, ha quedado en un momento un tanto angustioso.
> 
> Espero que la primera parte no haya sido muy caótica, si no se ha comprendido volveré a escribirla. Quería hacerla así de caótica porque quería expresar un poco los sentimientos de Maui en ese instante, está perdido, dolido y desesperado. Pero no sé si llevar eso a la escritura ha sido arriesgado, decidmelo ¡por favor!
> 
>   **Fanart:**
> 
>  
> 
> [ "Maui lost his heart"](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/163269110946/maui-lost-his-heart-fanart-for-fire-and-dust#notes) por [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>   **Explicación de contenido:**
> 
> -Los pájaros carnívoros, [“Fregata”](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/34/Male_Frigate_bird.jpg), son los que aparecen en la película cuando ella es pequeña. Los que intentan comerse a la tortuga.
> 
> -Kaikea es un personaje real del juego Moana Island Life, su historia es real, se disfrazó de kakamora y aprendió el idioma. 
> 
>  
> 
>   **Spoiler:**
> 
>  
> 
> Maui no se ha ido, ha sido un malentendido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero tras 10 capítulos de miradas tontas, peleas, un montón de tensión sexual y 105.195 palabras (yay!), pensé que era hora de dedicarle un buen capítulo a la relación entre ellos. Eso quiere decir que este capítulo es puramente sobre ellos y cómo comienza su relación. Se extenderá hasta el siguiente pero en el 12 habrá algo más de la trama final.  
> ¡Espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo!
> 
> ***ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE FANART EXPLICITO***

La cabaña de Maui era simple. Era una única sala que él se había encargado de decorar con todos los regalos y presentes que le habían dado los miembros de la tribu. Cada rincón de la pared estaba cubierta con pergaminos con dibujos a carbón. La calidad de los dibujos y la temática demostraban que eran los regalos de sus niños de la escuela. Había canoas, casas de la aldea, personas, en muchos de ellos estaba Maui acompañando a los niños con algún que otro amigo o los padres de estos y, sorprendentemente, en más de uno vio a Maui con ella y Pua a sus pies. Estos tenían un lugar preferente en la pared haciéndolos más visibles y destacándolos del resto. Había también collares de conchas, piedras y flores resecas como si cada porción de pared se hubiera dedicado a crear un albúm de recuerdos de miembros y amigos de la isla. En uno de los laterales había una pequeña cesta con varios tipos de frutos y una ánfora que había contenido agua durante los días pasados. No había más mobiliario que ese a aparte de un lecho de mantas arrugadas en el centro de la pequeña habitación donde Maui habría dormido durante su estancia. Era tan diminuto que no sabía cómo se las había ingeniado para poder moverse ahí dentro.

Pero eso ya no importaba ¿no es cierto?

Moana soltó un sollozo y se inclinó de alante hacia atrás. Sabía que debía marcharse de ahí pero era incapaz de moverse. El olor salado y marino de Maui estaba en cada rincón haciendo que su piel quemara de la necesidad y todos los dibujos y pequeños detalles y decoración de su alrededor eran la única prueba que tenía de que realmente el semidiós había llegado a volver y había estado allí con ella, que no había sido un sueño, que realmente sus labios estuvieron sobre los suyos la noche pasada y las palabras más dulces fueron susurradas en su cuello cuando esos fuertes brazos la rodeaban. Sabía que Maui había hecho lo que se le había pedido y que era ella quien tenía que llamarle si quería verle, pedirle explicaciones. Pero no podía ¿por qué hacer algo tan horrible como desaparecer después de prometerle el mundo? ¿Por qué dejarla atrás otra vez con un último beso en sus labios?

Se inclinó hacia delante con sus brazos rodeándola y apoyó la frente en el mar de hojas. Sus hombros se sacudían por el llanto, el dolor de su pecho era más de lo que podría asimilar. Era amargo, escocía y le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la lengua. Ese sentimiento no era nuevo para ella, era el mismo que tuvo hace dos años atrás cuando Maui desapareció. Había pasado días llorando, exprimiendo su corazón de la última gota salada que le quedara para poder alzar la cabeza y hacer frente a sus deberes sin que su mano temblara. Su pueblo necesitaba un líder, no una joven desconsolada que no era capaz ni de decidir su propia pareja, ni su propio futuro. Apretó sus brazos con fuerza intentando controlar su llanto, debía ser fuerte, debía superar esto, tenía un deber para con su pueblo. No podía dejar que algo tan insulso como sus sentimientos dominaran su mente.

La luz entró por la puerta de la tienda repentinamente al ser apartado el telar y la cegó momentáneamente.

—¿Mo?— preguntó una voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio. Moana parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz y vio la figura de Maui en la puerta con medio cuerpo dentro. Una enorme cesta sostenida por encima de su cabeza y el anzuelo en la otra mano. Pua, a sus pies, la miraba con la cabeza alzada muy orgulloso de sí mismo y se dio la vuelta para escaparse por las piernas del atónito semidiós.

—Maui — sollozó Moana. Maui dejó caer la cesta a un lado, dio un par de largas zancadas arrodillándose en el último segundo para llegar a ella y se abrazaron con desesperación —. Creí que te habías ido. Creí…

—¿Cómo me iba a ir? ¿Quien te ha dicho eso?— preguntó contra su pelo, acariciándolo cálidamente.

—Mi madre estaba cuidando de la clase, dijo que te fuiste durante la noche— Maui resopló y se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

—Me fui a recoger un par de cosas para tí— dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Sé que mi mes de estancia ha terminado pero creí que con estos presentes podrías dejar que se extendiera.

Moana negó con la cabeza.

—No hacía falta que trajeras nada, no iba a dejar que te fueras —Maui le dio una brillante sonrisa y se inclinó para besarla. Moana gimió en el beso rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Se  soltaron a los pocos segundos para mirarse a los ojos. Ella sonrió al ver un poco de pintura en su sien de la noche anterior y se la limpió con la mano, Maui aprovechó para besar su muñeca.

— ¿No vas a ver qué te he traído? — preguntó alzando las cejas y mirándola con una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que me gusta lo que estás haciendo— Maui rodó los ojos y se apartó acercando la cesta con una mano.

Dejó que ella quitara las lianas que sujetaban la cobertura de hojas que habían mantenido el contenido a salvo durante su transporte aereo. Una vez fuera Moana abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la multitud de diferentes colores que vio. Había miles de plumas de vivos rojos, azules y amarillos con alguna que otra pluma rosa de bastante tamaño.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —preguntó cogiendo una de las plumas azules para acercarsela al rostro y ver como brillaban en tonos verdes metalizados.

—En algunas islas hay pájaros exóticos. No estaban muy contentos de verme— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Se las has arrancado? —exclamó con deje molesto.

—Nah, estaban por el suelo y en algún que otro nido. Algunas son mías.

—¿Tuyas?

—Sep, al transformarme en ciertas aves me quité unas pocas plumas. Sólo aguanté un par de tirones. Es bastante doloroso.

—Gracias, Maui—su sonrisa era pago suficiente.

O quizás no…

—Mira en el fondo— le apremió. Moana metió la mano y rebuscó con el ceño fruncido por la concentración. Encontró ostras, rocas y conchas de nácar de distintos colores que fue repartiendo por alrededor pero Maui siguió insistiendo para que continuara buscando. Exclamó feliz cuando encontró algo y sacó una pesada bolsa hecha con hojas atadas con cuerdas. Miró a Maui esperando una confirmación y cuando la recibió deslizó las cuerdas abiertas.

Multitud de perlas se asomaron por el hueco de las hojas. Ella jadeó al ver las pequeñas bolas de nácar de color azul, rosa y blanco. Conocía las blancas, ella misma las había cogido con alguno de sus compañeros en la playa ¿pero rosas y azules?

—¿Dónde has encontrado estas?¿Las has pintado?— Maui soltó una risotada.

—En algunas islas el agua o los minerales hacen que las ostras cambien el color de sus perlas.

Moana asintió en silencio cogiendo un pellizco para verlas en su palma abierta. Las giró con el pulgar y las dejó en su sitio, cerró la bolsa y miró a Maui con una muda pregunta. Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué estaba pensando.

—Me dijiste que tu ropa de ceremonias te quedaba pequeña pero no teníais recursos para hacer una nueva. Con esto estoy seguro que podrán hacer algo merecedor de la jefa de Motunui— Moana soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos por el calor que la embargaba. Tener a alguien así que se encargara de sus detalles, por pequeños que fueran, la hacían sentirse dichosa. Maui había recorrido muchos kilómetros durante toda la noche y había trabajado buscando y encontrando cada nueva pieza que había traído ante ella como un regalo y sólo porque ella se había quejado de que sus prendas eran incómodas.

—Gracias— susurró mirándole con una cálida sonrisa. Maui tragó saliva y se acercó a ella posando una mano sobre las suyas en su regazo aún con la bolsa de perlas entre los dedos.

—Mo — empezó con tono serio —cásate conmigo.

Moana abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sus dedos se deslizaron haciendo que la bolsa cayera y multitud de perlas rodaran por el suelo. Ninguno de ellos hizo el ademán de cogerlas y se quedaron quietos mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar con una media sonrisa tímida.

—Después de dos años sin verte ¿y eso es lo primero que me preguntas?— soltó una risa suave—. Ya estamos casados, idiota — Maui negó y acarició las manos con los pulgares.

—No quiero un matrimonio falso, quiero uno de verdad. No quiero que en un futuro, cuando ambos estemos juntos, pongamos la mirada atrás y recordemos que estamos casados porque fuimos obligados a ello.

Moana le miró con el pecho cargado de emociones. Maui, aquel que es el que más preocupado había estado sobre un nefasto futuro entre ellos, era el que estaba ahora mirando a uno donde ambos estaban juntos, felices y tenían una historia de amor de leyenda. Moana sabía que no todo iba a ser fácil. Tenían formas de ser muy diversas y se confrontarían a veces, pero eso no significa que no pudieran amarse. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para quedar a su altura y enmarcó las mejillas con sus manos.

—Maui, ya estamos casados. No fue la boda de mis sueños pero estoy más que contenta con cómo estamos ahora. No empezamos bien pero no cambiaría nada de lo que hemos vivido. Como tú dijiste “tenemos que mirar atrás para saber cómo avanzar”. Eres mi marido ante los ojos de todo el mundo y, más importante aún, eres mi marido ante mis ojos. No me gustó al principio pero no lo cambiaría ahora por nada — vio como lentamente el rostro de Maui se volvía una máscara de emociones y tragaba por el escozor de sus sentimientos. Entonces sonrió y dio un rápido beso en su nariz antes de apartarse—. Aunque aún me debes una noche de bodas. Una digna de la jefa de una tribu —soltó con altanería.

Casi soltó una carcajada cuando Maui dejó salir un ronroneo seductor. Quiso explotar más la broma y se apartó el pelo con dramatismo.

—Además eso de tener un marido no creo que me siente bien. Me gusta lo de tener un amante en cada puerto.

—Yo que tú pararía antes de que me conocieran como Maui, cambiaformas, semidiós que hundió de nuevo todas las islas en el océano— gruñó dejando la broma de lado.

—¿Estás celoso? — preguntó ella parpadeando de la sorpresa.

—No digas tonterías — le espetó—. En estos dos años has podido hacer lo que quisieras, no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

Ella bajó la mirada unos instantes para luego volver a mirarle a los ojos.

—Besé a alguien — Maui la miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de furia. Ella alzó la mano para evitar un malentendido—. Besé a alguien porque quería probar un punto. Los dos quedamos en que eso había sido estúpido y un error. Además él ya estaba enamorado de otra persona.

—Voy a matar a Siaki— gruñó por lo bajo. Moana sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que hablo de él?

—Intuición —murmuró. Moana decidió seguir antes de que Maui cumpliera su amenaza.

—Yo quería saber si realmente tenías razón y podía enamorarme de alguien más— se encogió de hombros— no funcionó. En dos años que he estado sola no he sentido interés por nadie. Simplemente no ocurre. No tengo tiempo para andar con citas o pensar en parejas o hijos. Tengo que cuidar a mi pueblo y eso es superior a todo— apartó la mirada— o casi todo. Lo que he sentido por tí, lo que siento por tí —rectificó— no lo he sentido nunca por nadie—volvió a mirarle a los ojos—. Si te quieres casar de nuevo, casémonos. Yo, en mi interior, sé que tú eres el único en mi vida. Matrimonio falso, verdadero o no matrimonio, no es importante. Has aceptado mis sentimientos y has confiado en mí lo suficiente como para volver y abrite. Es suficiente. No tienes que darme nada más.

—Al contrario —él se inclinó y le cogió una mano para besarla—, ahora te tengo que dar a tí el mundo entero. Puedes pedirme lo que desees, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para dartelo.

Moana soltó una risa y se acercó a él para besarle. Compartieron un cálido beso lleno de promesas y palabras suaves.

—Por ahora sólo tengo dos misiones para tí, o tres, depende de como se mire.

—Estoy a tus ordenes, jefa —ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo primero es ayudarme a llevar la cesta a la casa de las costuras —Maui asintió decididamente.

—Muy fácil.

—Y lo segundo es que saques todas tus cosas de aquí —se apartó recogiendo las perlas del suelo y poniendo la bolsa de nuevo en su sitio. Maui la miraba con el ceño fruncido sin saber a qué se refería. Ella continuó—. Quiero que sabes tus cosas de aquí y las lleves a mi casa. No puedo vivir separada de mi marido por más tiempo.

—Eso me gusta más — dijo con una sonrisa lobuna.

— Me alegra, tienes dos años que redimir y no creo que vaya a llegar muy tarde a casa— se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta. Maui tragó por las palabras implícitas y la acompañó, con la cesta sobre su cabeza dejando el anzuelo en casa para poder tener una mano libre para ella.

Al salir todos se volvieron a verles. Muchos de ellos habían estado allí en la noche de su unión y los rumores y murmullos no tardaron en extenderse cuando Maui desapareció por tanto tiempo. Ahora ya estaban de nuevo juntos y, al parecer, más felices que nunca. Moana iba con la cabeza en alto a pesar de la falta de su diadema de flores, remo y la capa roja, objetos que se habían vuelto característicos en ella durante los últimos años. En vez de ellos ahora llevaba de la mano a un robusto semidiós con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Dejaron la cesta en la casa de los tejidos y fueron de vuelta a la playa.

Sina aún seguía allí con el rostro en una mueca de constante preocupación con el remo en sus manos sentada en el tronco de una palmera sin dejar de mirar a los niños que jugaban en la playa. Al verles se puso de pie con un grito ahogado y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Los niños reconocieron a su enorme maestro y corrieron hacia él lanzándose en sus brazos. Maui los recogió al vuelo dejando que treparan por su espalda y brazos.

—Buenas noticias, espero — dijo Sina con una sonrisa radiante al ver la cara de felicidad de su hija.

—Mucho. Maui se queda — Sina la miró con sorpresa y se volvió hacia Maui pero este estaba demasiado ocupado con los niños para meterse en la conversación.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti — Moana abrazó a su madre cálidamente. Sina le sonrió, le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y le tendió su remo.

—¿Vas a quedarte? — escucharon preguntar a los niños. Ambas se volvieron a mirar al grupo.

—No puedo—respondió él. Hubo un quejido general—. Está bien, está bien, hoy os tenéis que quedar con Sina. Mañana podré estar con vosotros y el día después de mañana volverá vuestra maestra— hubo una mezcla de vítores y quejas. Querían mucho a su profesora, pero ella a veces tenía mal humor—.Yo también os echaré de menos.

Todos asintieron. En eso Moana se percató de algo: Arona volvía en tres días y Maui tenía que ser reasignado a una nueva tarea. Algo que tenía que discutir con sus padres y con el propio semidiós ya que no estaba segura cuál sería un buen trabajo para él.

—¿Por qué no te quedas hoy? — exigió saber Kaiwi.

—Porque estaré todo el día de mudanza— los murmullos y sollozos no tardaron en llegar. Maui alzó las manos para acallarlos —No, no, me habéis malentendido. No me voy, la jefa Moana cree que he pasado el periodo de  prueba y ya me puedo quedar. Me mudo de casa. Podéis seguir viniendo a verme siempre que queráis.

—¿Dónde te mudas?

—Con la jefa, por supuesto— todos abrieron la boca con la sorpresa. Eran demasiado jóvenes para recordar que Maui y Moana realmente estaban casados—. ¿Qué? Soy Maui el cambiaformas, semidiós del viento y del mar, héroe de todos; tengo derecho a vivir con la jefa de la tribu ¿o no?

Hubo un sí general y Maui colocó las manos en sus caderas alzando la cabeza de forma creída. Moana se acercó a él y le dio un golpe suave con el remo.

—Señor de las olas, tengo que irme ¿Sabes donde vivo?

—Sabes que sí — la había observado desde lejos durante todo el mes. No es que fuera a decirlo en voz alta. Cada mañana se había despertado temprano para verla marchar hacia el puerto. Incluso en los momentos más tempranos del alba ella había estado perfecta con su diadema de flores y su preciosa melena al viento. Dado que no había podido acercarse a ella durante su estancia, el único alivio que había encontrado era al verla a lo lejos. Inalcanzable pero gloriosa.

—Te espero allí esta noche, voy a estar ocupada en el puerto — llevó una mano a su collar de colmillos y dio un ligero tirón. Maui pilló la indirecta y se inclinó para un rápido beso.

Todos los niños gritaron entre felices y asqueados. Maui había rodeado su cintura con una mano y tardó unos segundos en delarla ir. Moana se despidió entre risas y se alejó por la playa. Maui la vio partir con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y mini Maui saludando con la mano en su pecho. Al ver que estaba siendo observado por su clase y la madre se volvió hacia ellos con una risita nerviosa.

— Maui y Moana se besan bajo una palmera — comenzaron a cantar a coro—. Maui y Moana se dan besitos bajo una palmera.

—¡Eh, eh! Suficiente ¡Soy un semidiós! — los niños se desperdigaron corriendo cada uno hacia un lado sin dejar la cancioncita. Kaiwi se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesta.

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo soy tu novia, me tienes que besara mi también!

Maui parpadeó confundido y miró a Sina de reojo y se agachó.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero a ti no te puedo dar un beso normal, te tengo que dar un beso de semidiós— se inclinó y besó suavemente su nariz. Kaiwi gritó feliz y salió corriendo con el resto de sus compañeros. Antes de que pudiera notarlo se había quedado a solas con Sina.

—Debo darte la bienvenida entonces— dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida que se volvió una mueca severa—. Pero si haces llorar a mi hija otra vez no vas a tener océano donde esconderte.

Maui se quedó petrificado con la boca abierta y sin palabras. Sina volvió a sonreír y se marchó a buscar a sus pupilos. Maui bajó la mirada a mini Maui y este se la devolvió con una mueca de puro terror.

Era aterrador lo mucho que Moana se parecía a su madre.

 

* * *

 

Maui estaba frente a la cabaña iluminada y había estado allí de pie durante un largo rato. Se había pasado el día llevando sus cosas a esa misma tienda y poniéndolas en un rincón que no molestaran. Después de todo aún no sabía su sitio en ese lugar.

Una vez hubo terminado, decidió salir a ayudar a los miembros de su ahora tribu y la noche había caído sin darse cuenta. Se acercó al rincón de la playa donde solían reunirse por las noches y no se sorprendió al ver que Moana no estaba allí. Ella estaría en casa esperando por él. No pasarían más una noche a oscuras bailando o hablando entre susurros escondiendo sus caras en el manto oscuro de las estrellas y se despedirian en incómodas palabras con significados y deseos ocultos, no, ahora irían a la misma tienda, hablarían y se besarían y amarían bajo la luz de una antorcha y dormirían uno al lado del otro. No habría más palabras de despedida, no más susurros indiscretos. Dormirían y despertarían uno junto al otro por el tiempo que ella quisiera tenerle.

No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso. Sus manos sudaban a sus costados y había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había tomado una decisión, dado un paso al frente, se había arrepentido y había dado un paso atrás. Sabía que al abrir el telar de la puerta su nueva vida empezaba. Una vida con algo que siempre había querido: una mujer. Una mujer que le amara. ¿Pero y si había sido todo un sueño? ¿Realmente era esto lo que Moana quería? ¿Estaría esperando por él?

Sintió una presión en el pecho y miró a Mini Maui con desconcierto. Él dio un pisotón en el suelo y le señaló la puerta con las dos manos en un gesto ofuscado. Era obvio lo que quería decir ‘ _entra ya_ ’. Maui resopló.

—Ja, es fácil para tí decirlo— la única respuesta de Mini Maui fue convertirse en una gallina y sacarle la lengua con burla—. ¡Eh! No soy una gallina. No tengo miedo, puedo entrar cuando quiera.

El tatuaje de la gallina se volvió a transformar en él y se apoyó en el marco de tinta señalándole la puerta con una sonrisa creída.

—Es sólo que no quiero ahora— Mini Maui se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Él suspiró y hundió los hombros— ¿Y si ha cambiado de idea? — Mini Maui se relajó y negó con la cabeza antes de señalarle el tatuaje de Mini Moana. Él tenía razón. Ella era Moana. Cogió aire y anduvo hacia la puerta con paso firme. Al llegar al telar apretó la mandíbula y lo abrió para asomarse dentro. Todo el aire dejó sus pulmones al ver la habitación. Entró con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos dejando que el tapiz se corriera tras él sin apartar la vista de los muros. Esta tienda era mucho más grande que la suya. A un lado estaba la percha con las ropas de Moana y un par de cestas, ánforas y cofres. Había varios tapices desperdigados con monstruos y espíritus, otro de un demonio negro tatuado y con una sonrisa maléfica que supo al instante que era él mismo. Pero nada de eso le había llamado la atención tanto como todos sus dibujos desperdigados por la pared frente a la puerta y su anzuelo en una esquina como siempre hubiera estado ahí. Por respeto a su anfitriona había dejado sus cosas a un lado para no molestarla pero en su ausencia ella las había cogido y repartido por lo largo del lugar en una demostración clara de que esta no era su casa nunca más; era de ellos.

Moana estaba sentada en su lecho dándole la espalda con la cabeza gacha. Su larga melena estaba a un lado y Maui pudo tener una visión total de su tatuaje alado. Mini Maui se animó en ese momento y le hizo un gesto creído como un ‘ _te lo dije_ ’. Él puso una mueca y le señaló amenazadoramente y este se volvió a quedar quieto. Dio un par de pasos silenciosos y se arrodilló tras ella inclinándose para besar su nuca descubierta. Moana se sacudió en un escalofrío y se volvió a mirarle por encima del hombro. Sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron por la sorpresa y el alivio de verle allí.

—Hola— susurró. Maui sonrió y se acercó más sentándose tras ella para rodear su cintura y apoyar la barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Hola— respondió— me gusta cómo has decorado esto.

—Creí que te gustaría un poco más hogareño.

—Está precioso. No tenías que hacerlo— ella sonrió y se echó hacia atrás recostándose contra su pecho.

Con ese cambio de postura Maui pudo ver lo que ella tenía en las manos y se sorprendió ver su desgastado y amarillento mini anzuelo.

—Aun lo conservas — Moana pareció despistada unos momentos antes de bajar la mirada a sus manos. Acarició el hueso con el pulgar disfrutando de la textura de los grabados contra su piel.

— Nunca pude deshacerme de él — admitió

—Mantenlo cerca, te protegerá — ella sonrió apretando su pequeño tesoro entre sus dedos.

—Siempre lo llevo conmigo.

Maui fue a preguntar donde, nunca la había visto con él puesto. Entonces ella se llevó las manos a su pecho y lo guardó en su colgante, cerrando la concha después. Él apretó el agarre de su cintura y besó su hombro.

—He estado pensando— ella se apartó para darse la vuelta y quedar de rodillas frente a él con las manos en su pecho—, en la noche anterior.

Maui frunció el ceño y su corazón dio un vuelco por el miedo ¿se arrepentiría?

—Si hubiera dicho que no, si te hubiera rechazado —concretó—, te habrías ido ¿verdad?

Sus primeras palabras fueron una negación pero la mirada impasible en su rostro le impidió hablar. Finalmente dio un suave asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Estaba listo para irme. Sólo quería... — cerró la boca e hizo un gesto de dolor. Sólo había querido un último beso. Había sido egoísta, lo sabía, pero necesitaba besarla y decirle una última vez lo mucho que la amaba. No había estado preparado para nada a excepción de su toque en su piel. Lo que fuera a salir tras aquello iba a ser una incógnita, tanto temida como deseada.

—¿Has olvidado tus dudas? — preguntó suavemente. Maui negó con la cabeza.

—No, siempre voy a tener dudas. Voy a preguntarme todas las mañanas de mi vida que haces conmigo y si te mereces algo mejor — la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa triste—. Pero te creo y he hecho las paces con eso.

—¿Me crees cuando te digo que te amo? — susurró.

—Es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo— y de eso estaba totalmente seguro. Moana era la única cosa que le mantenía lejos de la locura en la que se había convertido su vida durante los años de separación. Ella bajó la mirada algo sonrojada por la sincera respuesta. Maui tenía sus dudas, dudas traídas de miles de años de malos tragos y dolorosos desenlaces, no era algo que ella iba a poder remediar en una vida mortal. Pero el tiempo que tuviera iba a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Lentamente sus manos bajaron por su pecho, rozando cariñosamente a Mini Maui y Mini Moana y se detuvieron en la cuerda que unía su falda de hojas. Ambos compartieron una cautelosa mirada. Maui tragó y dio un casi invisible asentimiento.

Ella recorrió la cuerda con dos dedos temblorosos y llegó al nudo que tantas veces le había visto deshacer cuando se habían bañado juntos. Maui no hizo ademán ninguno, ni de detenerla ni de acercarse a desnudarla. Este momento era para ella, era la que estaba al mando.

La liana se deslizó fácilmente dejando caer las hojas, conchas, piedras, esterilla y el cuchillo que escondía dentro. Escuchó como ella tragaba nerviosa y sonrió ayudándola a apartar todo de su regazo y pudiera así estar desnudo frente a sus ojos. Lo había estado antes mientras jugaban juntos como amigos pero núnca como amantes, no en este tipo de situación.

Moana clavó su mirada en su regazo con algo de reticencia. Él era grande, eso lo sabía, habían cantado historias sobre su virilidad y habían tallado multitud de tótems en su honor, para alguien tan poco experimentado como ella, era una impresión. Tímidamente llevó las manos a sus muslos y alzó la mirada sin saber muy bien qué hacer, como hace tantos años atrás cuando le enseñó a navegar. Él sonrió de medio lado y se recostó un poco hacia atrás para mostrar una actitud más desahogada y así ayudarla a relajarse.

—No sé...— comenzó ella.  

— Agarralo — le indicó. Moana obedeció sosteniendo la base de su flácido miembro con una mano y volvió a mirarle para una siguiente indicación—. Mueve la mano de arriba a abajo— ella obedeció—. Sí, así, sube la mano un poco. Perfecto.

Moana llevó la mano más cerca de la punta y comenzó el movimiento de vaivén con torpeza dejando al descubierto su glande. Su mano era incapaz de abarcar toda la longitud. Maui tragó notando como iba poniéndose más y más caliente. Ella le miró con sorpresa.

—Se está poniendo duro—susurró. Él soltó un resoplido entre placentero y chistoso.

—Si no estuviera duro no tendría mucho uso —hizo una mueca de dolor y sostuvo su mano para darle un mejor ritmo—. No bajes mucho la piel, es doloroso.

— Lo siento— volvió a mirarle—. Muchos niños de la aldea no tienen esto ¿es algo de semidioses?

Maui deseó poder decirle que no tenía ningún interés en este momento de hablar de los niños de la aldea pero en su lugar respondió a su pregunta.

—Los padres suelen cortarlo cuando son bebés en muchas islas— ante la mirada de sorpresa y duda en su rostro continuó—: No lo haces si no tienes pensado quedarte al niño.

Moana bajó la mirada algo alicaída. Entendía que Maui aún lo tuviera dado que sus padres no habían tomado la molestia de criarle.

Apartó la mano haciendo que él ahogara un quejido por la pérdida ya que se encontraba insoportablemente duro. Ella le ignoró y comenzó a desabrocharse sus propias ropas. Maui se inclinó a ayudarla dejando la tela de plumas a un lado para que no se metieran en su camino.

Por los dioses, era incluso más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Ni en sus sueños su piel había brillado de esa forma bajo el fuego de las pequeñas antorchas. Ella se avergonzó un poco por su continua observación y él la besó para hacer que se calmara.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo esta noche? — preguntó ella cohibida.

—No, esta noche es sólo para que nos conozcamos — acarició su mejilla y sacó la lengua con bravuconería—. Además, soy demasiado grande. Tenemos que tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

—¿Dolerá? — él dejó la mueca burlesca y la miró con cariño intentando relajarla.

—Hoy no. Y si tu no quieres no va a doler núnca. No hay necesidad de penetración, hay un montón de cosas que podemos hacer—. Moana enrojeció súbitamente.

—¿Cómo lo de la boca que hiciste la última vez? — preguntó en voz baja. Maui abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. No sabía si ella iba a recordarlo y Moana jamás había mencionado esa noche antes. Había supuesto que al haber sido su primera experiencia sexual -a parte de la primera masturbación en el lago- había estado demasiado avergonzada para hablar de ello.

—Esa es una de las cosas— admitió con una sonrisa. No perdió el rápido vistazo que ella lanzó a su regazo.

—¿A tí también te gusta?—Maui tuvo que contener un quejido cuando su miembro se contrajo ante la mención de una mamada. Había pasado milenios desde su último contacto humano y tan sólo pensar en esa boca en él su sangre ardía.

— Por los dioses, mujer, dame un respiro— ella soltó una risa floja y con un poco más de valentía se inclinó hacia su regazo. Maui reaccionó rápidamente agarrando su barbilla para alejarla de él—. Eso no es para hoy. Créeme que es mejor hacerlo tras un baño y no tras un agotador día en ese taparrabos de hojas.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y tragó saliva.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Ahora es cuando dejamos de hablar — antes de que Moana pudiera abrir la boca para añadir nada más él se lanzó a sus labios en un beso hambriento.

La recostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo y le rodeó la cintura con el otro mientras no dejaba de besarla. Moana correspondió con ganas jadeando por el contacto piel con piel.

Maui recorrió su costado con un toque cálido y descendió por sus muslos.

— _Sharkhead_ , recuerdalo — susurró contra sus labios. Esperó a una afirmación de ella y continuó besándola introduciendo dos dígitos entre su valle de rizos. Moana gimió en sus beso abriendo las piernas para darle un mejor acceso y le imitó sosteniendo entre sus manos su notable erección. Estas temblaban por el nerviosismo y por el creciente placer en su estómago producto del toque del semidiós pero no hizo ademán alguno de apartarse y comenzó un movimiento firme y seguro sobre su excitación.

Los dedos de Maui jugaron con su entrada recogiendo los fluidos para poder luego frotar su clítoris suavemente. Incluso sus dígitos eran demasiado grandes para ese espacio estrecho.

Unieron sus bocas en un desesperado beso dejando que sus lenguas jugaran en la boca del otro, mordieron sus labios y compartieron jadeos y gruñidos hasta que las piernas de Moana comenzaron a sacudirse por su inminente orgasmo.

Ella le miró con necesidad y él con expectación sin dejar de apartar la mirada de la suya. Moana comenzó a tensarse hasta que explotó como un resorte y dio un gemido ahogado cerrando los ojos y dejando que su cuerpo se sacudiera por el placer de su clímax. Maui jamás había visto una cosa tan hermosa como aquella. Le había dado orgasmos con anterioridad pero jamás había estado tan cerca para ver su rostro cuando ella se entregaba al placer y su consciencia flaqueaba por las sensaciones que su cuerpo ofrecía. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus hinchados y furiosos labios abiertos en un gemido mudo.

Moana entreabrió los ojos nublados por el placer y los clavó en los suyos. Maui sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente acariciando con suavidad su cadera por encima de sus tatuajes.

—¿Todo bien? — preguntó en un susurro quedo, ella le devolvió una sonrisa dormida. Entonces bajó la mirada a la semi erección aún entre sus dedos—. No te preocupes por eso. Bajará solo.

Ella pasó el pulgar por el frenillo haciendo que él ahogara un quejido.

—Eso es jugar sucio— gruñó con un ojo entrecerrado.

—Quiero ayudarte — dijo dándole un par de largas y lentas sacudidas. Realmente esta mujer era un demonio.

—Primero déjame buscar algo — alzó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor dejando que sus rizos cayeran en cascada por sus hombros.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

— Algo para evitar un desastre — Moana alzó una ceja sin saber a qué se refería. Finalmente Maui cogió la cubierta del lecho y la colocó entre ambos.

—¿Para qué?

—Ya lo entenderás — se detuvo un instante —¿sigues queriendo ayudarme?

Como única respuesta Moana volvió a agarrar su erección dándole un pequeño apretón decidido. Maui no pudo sino reír antes de inclinarse hacia ella para besarla mientras rodeaba su mano para darle un ritmo propicio. Moana continuó el beso dándole un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior para luego jugar con su boca haciendo que él gimiera por el juego de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Ella terminó por romper el beso y miró hacia abajo para ver cómo el duro miembro del semidiós aparecía y desaparecía entre sus manos unidas. El glande estaba totalmente al descubierto con un fuerte color purpúreo segregando ya los primeros fluidos que hacían que sus manos se lubricaran, mejorando la fricción.

Maui suspiró llamando su atención y Moana alzó la mirada. Al sentirse observado él entreabrió los ojos para mirarla y ella se inclinó a besarle. Sus bocas se unieron dejando sus lenguas jugar en una batalla por conquistar la boca del otro. Repentinamente Maui soltó un resoplido por la nariz y cortó el beso susurrando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—Estoy cerca — su voz era ronca y seca haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Moana al oírla. Inconscientemente apretó el agarre sobre su dura erección haciéndole gruñir. Hacía tantos años que no hacía esto, tantos, tantos años. Maui correspondió al apretón haciendo lo mismo y sus movimientos se hicieron más erráticos y furiosos.

Con una última sacudida y un jadeo ronco se tensó inclinándose hacia delante para apoyar su cabeza contra la de ella y así sostenerse mientras su orgasmo le hacía estremecer.

Moana abrió los ojos por la sorpresa; jamás había creído que Maui pudiera poner esa cara o hacer ese tipo de sonido.

La erección tembló en su mano y pronto notó como brotaba un líquido espeso y caliente. Bajó la mirada con sorpresa para ver cómo más y más líquido blanquecino emanaba de él en largos y densos chorros nacarados. No apartó la mano hasta que Maui lo hizo, dejando que él la guiara en los últimos movimientos de lento vaivén tras su orgasmo. Maui la soltó con un quejido y rodó hasta quedar boca arriba con la respiración totalmente agitada y su miembro ablandandose contra su muslo, dejando un último recorrido de su semilla en su piel tatuada.  

Moana alzó la mano curiosa y despegó los dedos viendo las pequeñas redes de fluido pegajoso que la habían cubierto. Maui la miró de reojo aún con la respiración agitada y se sorprendió al ver como Moana llevaba un par de dedos a los labios y su lengua daba un pequeño lametón. La mueca desagradable de la joven no le pilló por sorpresa y soltó un resoplido divertido, girándose hacia ella.

—Ugh, no sabe a leche — dijo ella aún con la mueca de desagrado.

— No es leche; es semen— Maui limpió con su pulgar su labio inferior manchado y se lo llevó a la boca ante la mirada atónita de Moana. Él le sonrió como respuesta guiñandole el ojo — es un gusto adquirido.

Miró hacia abajo y murmuró entre dientes. La tela estaba totalmente cubierta de manchas oscuras de su simiente y parte había caído también en sus cuerpos. Moana pareció verlo también pues soltó una exclamación de asombro.

—Llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo — se disculpó él aún con la voz profundamente ronca.

Se incorporó lo suficiente para sacar la tela de debajo de ellos y los limpió a conciencia teniendo máximo cuidado en no dejar ni una sola marcha en su mano. Una vez limpios, la tiró por encima de su hombro y rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? — preguntó acariciando su cintura con el pulgar.

—Que tenemos que repetirlo — respondió directamente. Él soltó una carcajada.

—Déjame hasta mañana, soy un semidiós pero por los dioses que hoy no conseguiría otra erección ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Moana sonrió y bajó la mirada a su regazo donde yacía su adormecida erección rodeada de rizos oscuros. La agarró suavemente con la mano notando como la superficie pegajosa se estaba volviendo más y más blanda entre sus dedos. Aún flácida seguía siendo bastante grande.

—Sólo se pone dura cuando estoy excitado— respondió a su muda pregunta.

—¿Duele?

—Sólo cuando estoy muy, _muy_ excitado —ella asintió y bajó la mano a sus testículos. Él se tensó — ten cuidado con eso — le advirtió—. Son muy sensibles. Puede que la principal razón por la que llevo taparrabos.

Ella apartó la mano como si quemase y le dio una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo siento.

—Na, está bien — su voz comenzaba a suavizarse y entonces soltó un bostezo—. ¿Te ha gustado?

—Mucho — admitió ella con una media sonrisa.

—¿Tienes preguntas? —hubo un corto silencio pensativo.

—Algunas.

—Pueden esperar. Creo que deberíamos dormir, no sé qué hora es pero es muy tarde.

—Totalmente de acuerdo — se acercó hacia él y se encogió para que Maui la rodeara con su brazo—. No dejes que me despierte muy tarde mañana.

—No te preocupes. Descansa — aspiró aire y soltó un fuerte bufido que apagó la antorcha junto a la puerta dejándolos a oscuras.

—Buenas noches — susurró Moana dando un largo suspiro para captar la esencia a mar de su cuerpo. Maui sonrió y le acarició el pelo con cariño.

—Buenas noches, Mo.

—¿Maui?

—¿Hm?

—Gracias — le llegó el murmullo segundos después. Él la atrajo más hacia él en un gesto desesperado. Era él el que debería darle las gracias de rodillas por aceptarle de nuevo en su vida, por haberle regalado esta noche y por permitirle vivir en su presencia.

—Gracias a ti.

Moana cerró los ojos y se apretó contra su pecho soltando un suspiro de alivio. Dos años. Dos años durmiendo en un lecho vacío en una casa vacía después de haberse acostumbrado a ser rodeada todas las noches. Ahora, como tantas otras veces, parecía estar en un sueño en el que Maui volvía y caían dormidos juntos como antaño. Había añorado con cada porción de su alma esos brazos que la acunaban y ahora que ahí estaban apenas se lo podía creer. Su esencia estaba en su casa y se colaba por cada poro de su piel. Maui estaba de vuelta con ella, estaba en casa y en su cama por primera vez en años. Sus corazones latiendo como uno.

 

* * *

 

Moana frunció el ceño molesta por un constante sonido. Entreabrió los ojos y vio la silueta de Maui dormido a su lado. Parpadeó un par de veces sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia él disfrutando del calor y la esencia almizclada que desprendía su cuerpo. Ante el repentino movimiento Maui dejó de roncar y volvió la mirada dormida a ella.

—Buenos días ¿te he despertado? — Maui parpadeó y sin decir palabra se abalanzó hacia ella aún dormido y la atrajo a sus brazos en un movimiento casi desesperado—. Maui — se quejó— me estás aplastando.

El semidiós pareció reaccionar, pues se apartó y la miró con un poco más de conciencia.

—Buenos días — murmuró frotando su cara para despertarse. Ella soltó una risita.

—¿Aún dormido?

—No dormía así en años — admitió con una sonrisa tímida—. Creí que eras un sueño— Moana se acercó más a él y Maui la envolvió en un abrazo cálido.

—No quiero salir de casa — dijo enterrada en su cálido capullo.

—Aún tenemos tiempo — besó su frente aspirando el olor de su cabello. Moana gimió del gusto, frotando su cuerpo desnudo con el suyo. Maui acarició su costado bajando hacia sus nalgas y agarró una, dándole un pequeño pero fuerte apretón.

—Ey — se quejó con una risa floja.

—Mía — gruñó él con la voz ronca por el sueño.

— Eres un idiota posesivo — golpeó su pecho apartándose para sentarse. No era muy tarde pero tampoco lo suficientemente temprano como para permitirse volver a dormir. Tenía que vestirse y arreglarse para el día.

Contempló con una sonrisa todos los dibujos en la pared. Siempre había tenido su casa decorada con todos los tapices que un día pertenecieron a su abuela. El viejo tapiz de Maui tenía un lugar precedente en la sala pero todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de sucios pergaminos con pinturas infantiles. Apenas podía distinguir qué eran aunque pudo reconocer la figura del semidiós rodeado de pequeños personajes en algo parecido a una danza. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando una mano recorrió con cuidado el borde exterior de su tatuaje alado. Miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió al ver como Maui la miraba con infinita ternura, mucho más despierto.

— Eres hermosa — fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios. Moana enrojeció y se echó hacia atrás dejando que él la recogiera.

—Estoy recién despierta y mi pelo es un desastre — dijo ella con una media sonrisa soplando un mechón que había caído sobre su cara.

—Lo dicho; hermosa — ella negó con la cabeza y sostuvo las manos que la rodeaban. Sintió entonces una presión a su lado y se sorprendió al ver la naciente excitación del semidiós.

—¿Estás excitado?

—Es una erección mañanera. Ignorala, se bajará— Moana la agarró y le dio un par de movimientos lentos.

—¿Cómo se baja? — preguntó curiosa. Maui murmuró entre dientes.

—Así no — Moana resopló por la broma.

—Es una pregunta seria. Me dijiste que te podía preguntar.

—Regularmente con el tiempo. Puedes ayudar con un baño de agua fría— Moana frunció el ceño al recordar algo.

—Cuando nos besabamos en la canoa y te ibas a darte un baño… — Maui gimió frunciendo el ceño sin querer responder a esa pregunta.

—En mi defensa diré que tenía a una joven muy, muy atractiva en mi regazo intentando arrancarme el labio con los dientes — se quejó avergonzado.

—¿Así que te estaba excitando? — dijo sin dejar de mover su mano en su lento pero decidido vaivén.

—A veces piensa por sí misma — se defendió refiriéndose a su miembro. Moana cambió de postura obligándole a quedar boca arriba mientras se posicionaba de rodillas entre sus piernas—. No tenemos tiempo para esto— gruñó por lo bajo.

—Soy la jefa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo — le miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Maui volvió a gruñir entre dientes.

—Deja de quejarte — golpeó su muslo con la mano libre.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? Porque dejarme con una erección para el resto del día es muy cruel — alzó la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos oscuros por el deseo.

—No pretendo dejarte ir así. Quiero practicar lo que me enseñastes ayer.

—Una alumna muy aplicada — echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un siseo cuando Moana escurrió su miembro exquisitamente con un fuerte apretón—. Moana, si vas a seguir con esto… — tragó saliva— … coge algo para limpiar después.

Obedeció inclinándose a agarrar la misma tela que usaron la noche anterior. No se le escapó el resoplido divertido que soltó.

—Vamos a tener que quemar eso.

—No seas exagerado.

Moana continuó con su labor viendo como el glande aparecía y desaparecía lentamente. Maui era grande, tan grande que no era capaz de rodearle con la mano. Podía ver perfectamente las venas oscuras que hacían que se volviera de un color purpúreo que parecía bastante doloroso. Alzó la mirada cuando agarró sus testículos con la otra mano. Maui soltó un jadeo y tragó saliva.

—¿Duele? — él negó con la cabeza.

—Si tienes cuidado puede ser bastante placentero — esa fue toda la respuesta que hizo falta. Moana sonrió y acarició la superficie aterciopelada que apenas cabía en su mano.

—¿Esto es lo que se mete entonces? — él soltó un quejido.

—¿Realmente vamos a empezar el cuestionario de preguntas y respuestas ahora?

—Necesito saberlo si vamos a hacerlo — el miembro en su mano se contrajo y Maui dio otro quejido de placer.

—No sé que he hecho para merecer esta tortura— gruñó en tono lastimero, ella soltó una risotada.

—Si respondieras terminaríamos antes— Maui exclamó entre dientes.

Moana tenía las manos demasiado pequeña en comparación con las suyas, algo significativamente notable en esta labor. Su toque era primerizo y sin experiencia, lento y tentativo. Pero aun así es lo más exquisito que había sentido en siglos. Abrió la boca para responder pero sólo salió un jadeo de placer por cómo ella había pasado deliciosamente cerca de su frenillo. Tragó saliva y lo volvió a intentar.

— Sí — volvió a tragar saliva.

—¿No es demasiado grande? — realmente iban a tener una larga y profunda charla sobre conversaciones de cama cuando su cerebro volviera a funcionar decentemente.

—Soy un semidiós, sómos más grandes que los mortales —apretó los puños a sus lados cuando le llegó un calambrazo de placer a través de uno de sus toques.

— ¿Y vamos a ser capaces….? — no terminó la pregunta. No hizo falta. Maui soltó un gruñido mitad sollozo y se incorporó sobre sus codos para mirarla.

—Antes de responder te diré que voy a tomar venganza por lo que me estás haciendo — alzó la mano para cortarla al ver que iba a interrumpirle—. Pero sí, podríamos ser capaces. Se necesita tiempo y algo para ayudar a la lubricación. Es doloroso. En general la primera vez. En particular conmigo lo sería las primeras veces, hasta que te acostumbraras — hizo un ademán con la cabeza a su erección— por el tamaño. No, no es necesario. La penetración es placentera pero existen millones de cosas que podemos hacer. Hay muchos juegos previos que los mortales omiten pero yo encuentro bastante satisfactorios y más cuando la penetración, en mi caso, puede ser en algunos casos difícil ¿contenta?

Clavó la mirada desesperada en sus ojos con sus hombros temblando por la tensión y el placer. Moana le dio una media sonrisa indulgente viendo como el sudor resbalaba por su sien por la tensión de la situación.

—Mucho.

—Entonces, por favor, más rápido y aprieta más o me volveré loco.

Moana soltó un resoplido y aumentó de velocidad su toque haciendo que Maui volviera a recostarse con un jadeo agradecido. Aprovechó el momento de vulnerabilidad para fijarse en los detalles que pasaban desapercibidos durante el día; como apretaba la mandíbula, como apareció un pequeño tic en su puño izquierdo y su respiración se hacía más y más errática por momentos. Bajó la mirada a los tatuajes de sus muslos. Sus caderas estaban tatuadas y la tinta bajaba hasta sus tobillos incluyendo motivos intrincados en sus muslos internos. Sólo la parte de su pelvis estaba libre de tatuaje y estaba cubierta de rizos oscuros enmarcando su erección palpitante. El glande estaba húmedo y purpúreo con un líquido transparente y almizclado emanando continuamente a medida que su mano subía y bajaba arrancándole gruñidos estrangulados de placer.

—Moana— jadeó con un estremecimiento. Ella alzó la mirada y vio a Maui mirándola con necesidad. No hizo falta que añadiera nada más, sus ojos oscuros amplios con el deseo no dejaban lugar a dudas: estaba cerca.

Apretó el agarre en la circunferencia y aumentó el ritmo acariciando de vez en cuando el frenillo con el pulga.

—Mo…. — volvió a gemir como última advertencia. Ella sonrió y aumentó aún más la velocidad de su toque. Maui se quejó entre dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un último gruñido. Su miembro se tensó y espeso líquido blanquecino emanó a borbotones cayendo sobre su cuerpo caliente. Moana observó asombrada con la cantidad de semen que estaba saliendo pero continuó con su caricia lenta unos pocos segundos más hasta que Maui se sacudió.

Le soltó y frotó sus dedos sintiendo la textura pegajosa del cálido líquido. Se inclinó hacia donde había dejado el tejido y se limpió cuidadosamente. Alzó la mirada para ver el desastre pegajoso en el cuerpo del exhausto semidiós y frotó la tela para así recoger toda mancha de semilla en él.

Gateó hacia él y se inclinó para besar la comisura de su boca. Maui gimió y acarició su cadera con pereza. Antes de que él pudiera recuperarse, Moana se apartó, se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger la ropa que se había desperdigado a lo largo de la habitación. Maui frunció el ceño y se recostó sobre un codo.

—¿A dónde vas? — Moana cogió su falda y la ató.

— Tenemos que irnos ya.

—No he terminado contigo — ella soltó un resoplido divertido.

—Déjalo para esta noche.

—No me gusta dejar a mi esposa insatisfecha — gruñó poniéndose en pie, tambaleante.

—Estoy totalmente satisfecha de mi misma — dejó que Maui la abrazara por detrás y besara su hombro—. Te lo debía de todos modos.

—No digas tonterías — Moana se giró en sus brazos y se puso de puntillas para besarle. Maui correspondió con ganas apretando el agarre en su cintura. Ella se soltó entre risas.

—Para, de verdad, tenemos que irnos— él la soltó dejando que ella se colocara el top de plumas.

—Esta noche — sentenció el semidiós.

—Esta noche — afirmó ella. Maui se apartó con un último beso y ató las cuerdas de su falda alrededor de su cintura para empezar a colocar de nuevo las hojas de palma en su sitio sin dejar de echar vistazos tímidos a su preciosa acompañante que hacía su estómago arder por la anticipación de lo que vendría al caer el sol.

Una vez fueron a salir por la puerta Moana se agachó a coger el trapo que habían utilizado para cuidar sus desastres.

—Deja eso, Mo. Iré a limpiarlo esta tarde cuando termine con la clase.

—Puedo acercarme ahora — respondió ella.

—Tú tienes trabajo todo el día, yo me encargo de esto — la agarró de la mano y, cogiendo su anzuelo, salieron de casa.

Al pasar por el tapiz de la puerta vieron un grupo de cabezas esconderse en los arbustos y casas de alrededor. Moana parpadeó sin saber qué ocurría pero Maui sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a hablar en voz muy alta.

—¿Hueles eso?— ella le miró confundida—. Huele a… ¡Niños! — con un destello azul su cabeza cambió a una forma grisácea de enormes y afilados dientes. Los jóvenes que se habían escondido al verles salieron de su escondrijo gritando y corrieron en todas direcciones al grito de “cabeza de tiburón”. Maui los persiguió a un ritmo lento dándoles ventaja en su huida.

Una de las chicas se detuvo de repente y se dio la vuelta con un grito furioso. Maui se paró súbitamente y se giró con las aletas alzadas en terror.

— ¡No! ¡La cara del guerrero! — exclamó corriendo hacia el lado contrario. Moana negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada encontrándose con Pua esperándola al lado de la puerta. Este le devolvió una mirada de reprobación haciéndola reír.

—Buenos días a tí también, Pua— volvió la cabeza y llamó a Maui que galopó hacia ella—. Debo irme, me aterra pensar cuanta gente habrá ya esperando en el puerto.

El tiburón sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos esta noche— antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo se acercaron para compartir un beso de despedida. El sonido de los niños haciendo muecas despectivas fue lo que les alertó y se quedaron mirándose con sorpresa.

—Es lo más raro que he hecho en mi vida —dijo Moana apartándose, con una mano acariciando su labio inferior, donde segundos antes había habido una fila de puntiagudos dientes—. Te huele el aliento a pescado.

—Me avergüenza decir que no es lo más raro que yo he hecho— Maui apartó la mirada asintiendo a conciencia sacando una carcajada a la jefa de la tribu y se transformó de nuevo en humano.

—Anda vete — entonces se acordó de algo —. Oh, y Maui — dijo antes de que el semidiós se fuera. Él se volvió con una mirada interrogante—. Tómate un baño esta noche antes de llegara casa —dijo con tono sugerente.

Maui resopló angustiosamente.

—No me hagas esto ahora, voy a pasar toda la mañana rodeado de niños — hizo un ademán señalando al grupo que les espiaba desde lejos.  

—Pásatelo bien — Maui rodó los ojos y se marchó con una ligera cojera murmurando entre dientes. Moana miró a Pua para indicarle que podían salir y vio al cerdo lanzándole una mirada divertida—. Ya, sé lo que estás pensando y será mejor que te lo guardes. Tú has tenido tus momentos de diversión.

Aun discutiendo con su peludo amigo bajó de camino al puerto con la mente llena de ideas para la velada.

 

Estuvo ocupada la mayor parte de la mañana. A la tarde disfrutó del almuerzo común viendo a Maui comer a lo lejos con Siaki y el resto de los niños pero no quiso unirse a ellos. Durante el mes de estancia aquí, le había observado en las ocasiones en las que la aldea se reunía para los trabajos o en las comidas y le había visto hacer muy buenas migas con el joven. Siaki se había incorporado estupendamente a su tribu y se había convertido también en un buen amigo con el que podía contar en la mayor parte de las situaciones. No se le escapó tampoco las miradas de reojo que le lanzaba el semidiós y las sonrisas coquetas cuando ambas miradas se encontraban. Hasta sus padres, a su lado en estos momentos, habían notado el juego entre ellos.

Una vez terminaron anduvieron tranquilamente el uno hacia el otro hasta encontrarse a mitad de camino. Lo hicieron lento pero firme. Con toda la necesidad del contacto en su piel. Maui se inclinó a darle un suave beso en los labios y la dejó marchar con promesas susurradas en sus labios y una horda de niños detrás que cantaban canciones ridículas a pesar de sus quejas. Moana le vio marchar en silencio sin perder ni un momento la relación que tenía el semidiós con sus pequeños estudiantes.

 

Cuando Maui llegó a casa esa noche estaba temblando de impaciencia y de miedo. Su pelo aún estaba húmedo de su baño. Apenas se había secado una vez salir del río y su torso estaba completamente empapado. A pesar de la anticipación dudaba que pudiera conseguir una erección en se momento. Habían pasado muchos siglos desde que había compartido un toque como el que estaba a punto de tener y sentía una presión en el pecho producto del miedo ¿y si a Moana le desagradaba? ¿Y si ella se sentía utilizada por cómo la había dejado esta mañana? Mini Maui fue el que tomó control de la situación al ver como su gran amigo no se decidía a hacer lo que debía hacer. Corrió hacia su brazo, agarró uno de los tatuajes y tiró de él. Maui estiró el brazo siendo impulsado hacia delante por la fuerza del agarre y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

Moana volvió el rostro hacia él al notar el repentino movimiento.

—¡Mo! — gritó mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¡Ya estás en casa! Qué alegría — Moana alzó una ceja y miró a Mini Maui que le dio un gesto aburrido señalando al semidiós con el pulgar. No hicieron falta más palabras, negó con la cabeza y señaló el suelo frente a ella.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo y vamos a cenar — obedeció lentamente y aceptó el coco con camarones que le tendía. Maui sonrió, esa era la comida favorita de Moana. Los camarones eran la suya pero a ella le gustaba el toque dulce que le daba el coco.

—Gracias — dijo al cogerlo. Alzó la mirada y vio la sonrisa amable en su rostro. Ella tenía el pelo húmedo también a un lado del rostro en una cascada de ébano. Las luces de las antorchas hacían que su piel reluciera como envuelta en aceites. Era tan hermosa.

—¿Maui? —preguntó confusa. Él sacudió la cabeza sin haber notado que ella había estado hablando.

—Estaba distraído.

—Lo he visto— resopló—. Te preguntaba que qué tal el día.

— Ha sido triste — admitió bajando los hombros. Había tenido que despedirse de su pequeño grupo de estudiantes ya que al día siguiente Arona iba retomar las clases. Había habido lágrimas, abrazos y gritos pero finalmente los había conseguido calmar a todos prometiendoles que podrían jugar todas las veces que quisieran. No iba a admitir que él también había dejado caer alguna que otra lágrima.

—Lo entiendo — ella se inclinó y posó la mano en las suyas para reconfortarle. Maui la acarició con el pulgar, agradecido por su toque.

— Tengo que buscarme un nuevo trabajo.

—Hablaremos de eso mañana con mis padres — él asintió y dio un par de bocados a su cena. No tenía apetito ninguno y por el coco lleno de ella supuso que tampoco. Ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos y tensos, debía poder ayudarla a relajarse, por los dioses, él era un semidiós y tenía más de cinco mil años, algo como una noche de placer con la persona que amaba no podía ser tan complicado.

Soltó su mano y la llevó a su mejilla.

—Estás preciosa— Moana se enrojeció con fuerza y apretó el rostro en su palma—. Lo digo en serio.

— Estás tan nervioso como yo ¿verdad? — él soltó un resoplido. Ella le conocía demasiado bien.

—No quiero joderla —admitió, no servía de nada mentir con ella.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —comenzó en tono tímido— me gustó mucho la última vez. No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte. Sin embargo yo… —tragó saliva. Maui sabía lo que estaba haciendo; estaba restándole importancia a su miedo infundado. Estaba agradecido por su apoyo, sus palabras de halago y de consuelo pero no tenía razón del todo. Estaba asustado de que esto fuera a pasarle factura en un futuro, de que ella perdiera la confianza en él o le decepcionara. Jamás querría decepcionarla, ni como amante, ni como amigo, ni como marido. Quería ser tan perfecto a sus ojos como ella lo era para él.

—Tu harás lo que seas capaz de hacer y lo que no lo conseguirás en un futuro o no volveremos si quiera a hablar de ello. No tienes que esforzarte, esto se basa en la confianza, el respeto y el cariño, no en la experiencia de cada uno. No es una prueba que podamos fallar; es una muestra de nuestros sentimientos.

La luz en los ojos de Moana fue regalo suficiente a pesar de lo falsas que sonaban esas mismas palabras en su cabeza. Ella dejó su comida a un lado y pasó los brazos por sus hombros para así acercarse a él y besarle. Maui correspondió al beso con necesidad y no se perdió como Moana deslizó una mano entre las hojas de palma de la falda y deshizo el nudo en un rápido tirón. Esta vez, al contrario que la anterior, cogió todas las hojas con decisión y las dejó a un lado para prestar atención a su premio. Ni si quiera le dio un segundo vistazo antes de agarrarlo firmemente entre sus manos. Maui soltó un suspiro; apenas había sido tocado y ya notaba como iba hinchándose poco a poco.

—Vas a tener que decirme qué hacer —susurró contra sus labios.

—Por ahora vas muy bien — Moana mordió su labio.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero — se quejó. Él rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

— Eso con la boca—Maui asintió y se sentó para deshacer su top. Moana le miró con confusión.

—Es difícil hacerlo con la ropa puesta aunque con esa falda tuya podrías intentar convencerme —ella enrojeció.

—Primero me toca a mí hacerlo, la última vez me quedé dormida justo después.

— ¿Y tu crees que yo estaré mejor después de esto? Llevo siglos sin tener un orgasmo y de repente voy a tener tres en menos de veinticuatro horas… — Mini Maui se animó, cruzó los brazos y asintió con convencimiento. Moana se apartó un poco para dejar que él deshiciera su falda ayudándole con la tela y los nudos. Una vez totalmente desnuda volvió a arrodillarse entre sus piernas y colocó la mano sobre su pecho empujándolo para que volviera a recostarse. Maui no se movió y en su lugar se inclinó para besarla. Moana correspondió abriendo la boca para mordisquear su labio haciéndole gruñir por lo bajo. Volvió a empujar en su pecho con un poco más de fuerza y esta vez consiguió que el semidiós se acostara apoyándose en sus codos.

—¿Qué hago ahora? —preguntó en tono seguro. Maui la miró a los ojos unos instantes para asegurarse de que lo decía en serio.

—Agarralo, con las dos manos, mantenlo sujeto —ella obedeció—. Baja la piel, ahora lame la punta.

La vio tragar saliva con el primer pensamiento de duda, abrió la boca para decirle que no tenían por qué hacer esto cuando ella se adelantó y dio un decidido lametón en el frenillo. Reprimió un estremecimiento y se enfocó en ella.

—¿Todo bien? — Moana asintió.

—Gusto raro pero no es desagradable— volvió a repetir el proceso entreteniéndose en la labor y recorriendo la firme carne con su lengua hasta dejar a Maui hecho un montón tembloroso en el lecho.

—Mo, escucha — ella le miró aún con la lengua fuera sobre su glande, Maui tuvo que tragar un par de veces y regular su respiración antes de poder volver a hablar—. Cubre los dientes con los labios y metelo en la boca.

Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Entero? — Maui resopló.

—No, no entero, hasta donde te sientas cómoda— Moana le lanzó una mirada llena de dudas pero abrió la boca lo máximo que pudo y tragó su erección con cuidado.

Maui jadeó al tener la punta de su miembro en esa exquisita humedad a pesar que apenas era capaz de introducir el glande en su cavidad.

—Muevete de arriba a abajo, como cuando lo acaricias. Sí, así— Moana comenzó un lento vaivén sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. En uno de los movimientos su cabeza bajó más de la cuenta y la presión del cuello la hizo retroceder por la súbita sensación de náuseas. Maui inmediatamente estaba allí susurrándole palabras de disculpa y de consuelo.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —respondió ella con una sonrisa tragando saliva—. Lo siento, no me lo esperaba.

—Está bien, estabas haciendo un buen trabajo, no tenías que forzarlo— se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Estaba intentando ver lo profundo que podía llegar.

—No tienes que hacer eso — acarició su espalda—. Soy demasiado grande, lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

—Ni si quiera sabía lo que hacía — Maui se quedó pensativo unos segundos y agarró su mano. Con cuidado y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos introdujo dos de sus dedos en su boca y succionó a consciencia. Moana abrió los ojos con sorpresa y soltó un jadeo ahogado con un estremecimiento.

—Es algo así ¿ves? No importa lo profundo que sea. Sólo tienes que jugar con eso, no hay algo obligatorio que deba hacerse. Sé creativa — dijo apartándose. Moana tragó con seguridad y le empujó para que volviera a acostarse. Maui parpadeó con la boca abierta cuando ella ató su enorme cabellera en un moño. Las cosas se iban a poner serias.

Moana se puso en acción agarrándole con un fuerte apretón y hundiéndola en su boca con decisión. Fuego estalló en las venas de Maui al verla así. Moana lamió su glande en forma circular desde el frenillo hasta la punta para luego descender con lametones y húmedos besos por toda la base y volver arriba e introducirlo en su boca.

—Eso es — jadeó Maui descompuesto por el placer—. Cuidado con los dientes.

Se esforzó al máximo y, tal como él le dijo, jugó con su miembro con ganas, dejando que su lengua humedeciera toda la superficie pero el tiempo pasó y terminó apartándose con un sonido de succión. Maui se dejó caer hacia atrás, respirando agitadamente.

—Me duele la mandíbula — se excusó. Maui volvió a apoyarse sobre su codo.

—No ha estado mal para ser la primera vez — le sonrió. Moana se lamió los labios y comenzó el movimiento rítmico con las manos—. Si estás cansada podemos parar.

—Con esto tengo más experiencia — dijo sin detener su movimiento constante—. Seguiré practicando mañana—. Maui rodó los ojos y la miró con cariño.

— Ven aquí —se inclinó y le dio un ligero tirón a su tobillo.

—¿Hum?— ella le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Túmbate, así podré llegar.

Moana obedeció tumbándose de lado con las piernas hacia él sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Maui acarició sus muslos e introdujo la mano entre sus piernas. Ella las cerró, inmovilizándole.

—Se supone que es mi turno.

—Podemos hacerlo a la vez.

—Así no podré concentrarme.

—Lo sé —sonrió de lado.

—¿Estás convirtiendo esto en una competición?

—¿Por ver quién hace venir antes al otro? Acepto.

—No estaba… — ahogó un jadeo cuando los dedos del semidiós rozaron sus labios— ¡Maui! — gimió al notar como estos jugaban con su entrada y recorrían con horrible calma el camino desde esta hasta su clítoris. Decidida a no dejarse ganar acrecentó el ritmo y con una sonrisa de lado se agachó, envolvió el glande entre sus labios dando una fuerte y decidida succión provocando un profundo gruñido en él.

Los dedos de Maui estaban provocando estragos en en ella, sabían exactamente donde tocar para hacer que sus rodillas se sacudieran y cómo frotar para que sus piernas dejaran de responder. Fue cuando dio uno de sus rodeos con la lengua rozando su frenillo que le escuchó jadear.

—Mo... — sabía que era una advertencia y que estaba cerca.

De repente sintió un vacío en el estómago ¿qué debía hacer cuando él se corriera? ¿tragárselo? ¿escupirlo? Había visto a Maui lamerlo así que sabía que a pesar de su mal sabor era comestible. Tragó saliva y continuó con un poco más de reticencia pero con una firme decisión.

Maui aumentó la velocidad en su toque y con un segundo dedo acarició su entrada en círculos. El calambrazo de placer la pilló desprevenida y sus piernas se sacudieron mientras apretaba los labios alrededor de su miembro y gemía de puro éxtasis.

—¡Moana, para! — exclamó Maui cuando la garganta tembló al rededor de su erección por el gemido. Se incorporó para intentar apartarla pero ella fue más rápida y coló el pie por su colgante de colmillos, obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo con un fuerte tirón. Escasos segundos después el semidiós soltaba un ronco gruñido y un espeso calor llenó su boca. Respiró fuertemente para evitar las náuseas y dio bruscos tragos para ingerir todo el líquido cálido que emanaba. Se alzó y miró a Maui con una media sonrisa socarrona y una lágrima en la comisura de su ojo. Mini Maui se animó y bajó el marcador dándole un punto a Moana. Ella fue a abrir la boca para hablar pero Maui la agarró del brazo y la tumbó en el piso poniéndose por encima de ella para devorar su boca con ganas, recorriendo con su lengua cada esquina y recoveco de ella.

—Maui — gimió retorciéndose bajo él.

—Te lo juro, mujer, me estás volviendo loco y no sé qué hacer contigo— gruñó volviendo a besarla con ganas antes de abrir sus piernas agarrando sus rodillas e inclinándose en un movimiento desesperado.

Esa noche Moana perdió el sentido tras horas de gritos de puro éxtasis y fue la primera vez que el marcador de Mini Maui dio como ganador al semidiós.

 

* * *

 

—Es un trabajo aburrido — dijo terminando de cepillarle el pelo.

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer y así podré pasar tiempo contigo — esa mañana, tras otra nueva sesión de increíble sexo, habían empezado a hablar sobre la nueva tarea del semidiós. Se habían ayudado el uno al otro a arreglarse y finalmente Moana se había arrodillado detrás de él y le había ayudado a peinar su rizada y enredada cabellera mientras hablaban.

— Pero vas a aburrirte, sé que no te gusta la política.

—Si puedo estar contigo estará bien — ella sonrió acariciando su hombro.

—Quizás si encuentro un momento podemos escaparnos a la selva un ratito — dijo con tono burlón. Maui resopló.

—Estoy seco, literalmente. Llevo siglos sin correrme y ahora me pides dos o tres al día, dame tiempo para que me acostumbre. Un semidiós tiene sus límites.

—Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo — dejó caer sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Tenemos que irnos.

Con un último beso salieron de la tienda y bajaron hacia el puerto. Por el camino se encontraron con amigos y familiares que les saludaron al pasar con adormiladas sonrisas. Los barcos se podían ver desde lo lejos con sus ocupantes comenzando el día hablando con los primeros responsables y encargados de los comercios que tenían pendientes.

—¿Cual es tu trabajo exáctamente? — preguntó a su lado.

— Principalmente es darles la bienvenida y atender servicios especiales. Ellos hablan con los comerciantes y piden los productos que deseen pero hay algunos que tienen otro tipo de interés. Además solemos tener visitas de Kakamoras y soy la única que habla su idioma.

—¿Hablas el idioma de los Kakamora? —preguntó con sorpresa y admiración. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Si se le puede llamar idioma si, lo hablo. Tengo que evitar posibles enfrentamientos y malos entendidos además quiero que todo el que llegue se sienta bienvenido. Es muy interesante hablar con nuevos navegantes, no sólo nos traen sus productos sino también sus conocimientos— a Maui no se le escapó la mirada melancólica que le echó al horizonte donde el cielo se unía con el mar. En silencio se preguntó cuánto hacía que Moana había delimitado esas ansias por navegar en pos de cuidar a su pueblo.

— Puedo enseñarte muchas costumbres y tradiciones del pasado. Por lo que he visto estos últimos años hay mucho que ha cambiado pero si te interesa saberlo siempre puedo enseñártelo.

Ella le sonrió agradecida.

—A veces olvido que has vivido milenios.

— Es que me mantengo joven y en forma — alzó la cabeza dejando que su melena volara al viento. Ella negó y continuó caminando. Fue entonces cuando distinguió a su padre en la distancia y se acercó a él cuando les hizo un gesto.

—Buenos días — les saludó.

—Buenos días, papá ¿todo bien?

—Sí, los chicos aún no han salido en su turno de pesca y estoy buscando a Napo para pedirle si puede traer mejillones. El segundo barco ha pedido una cesta pero andamos algo escasos.

Moana asintió comprensivamente y Tui miró de uno al otro.

—Tu madre me ha dicho que os habéis ido a vivir juntos. Espero que todo esté yendo bien — ella enrojeció y le dio una brillante sonrisa.

—Es perfecto — respondió. La sonrisa de Tui aumentó antes de volverse serio.

—Tenemos que hablar de otra cuestión, entonces— Moana se tensó a sabiendas que lo próximo que vendría sería algo dicho como jefe de la tribu y no como padre—. Arona ha vuelto a su tarea en las clases y Maui — le saludó con un gesto que él respondió— ya no tiene nada que hacer y dado que es el futuro jefe de nuestra isla creo que sería recomendable que fueras tú quien le enseñara cómo hacerlo.

— Eso no sucederá hasta dentro de muchos años— se quejó—. No tiene por qué hacerlo ahora, podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo y darle otra tarea.

—No hay nada más en estos momentos y así es una buena forma de que vaya conociendo cómo se van haciendo las cosas por aquí. Podría ayudarte con tus deberes y tendrías más tiempo libre.

—Pero papá… — comenzó.

— Mo, está bien — le interrumpió Maui a su lado—. No me importa.

Moana cerró la boca con un chasquido sabiendo que no iba a hacerles cambiar de idea a ninguno de ellos.

—Vale— apretó la mandíbula—. Pero en cuanto encuentre un trabajo para él dejaremos esto para otro momento.

Vio como su padre iba a responder pero decidió rendirse y asentir sin mucho convencimiento.

—Os dejaré por ahora, iré a buscar a Napo. A tu madre y a mi nos gustaría que os pasarais hoy a cenar con nosotros— era una mejor idea cambiar de tema y dejar que la tormenta se disipara por ahora.

—Allí estaremos— respondió ella en un mejor humor—. Por ahora tenemos que irnos, avisaré al barco que estamos trabajando en los camarones y los tendrán con suerte al finalizar el día ¿alguna noticia más?

—No por ahora, que os vaya bien el día— con un apretón en su brazo y una inclinación de cabeza a Maui decidió despedirse para continuar con sus deberes dejándoles a solas.

—Mo— susurró Maui a sabiendas del posible enfado de la joven.

—Está bien, Maui — suspiró y le miró con tristeza—. Sé que no te gusta la política y te gustaría estar haciendo mil cosas aparte de esto pero no sé aún qué tarea darte y me gustaría, al menos, que mi padre nos viera trabajar juntos algún tiempo aunque sólo sea para que se tranquilice y nos deje en paz. Seguro que con el tiempo podrás escabullirte y vaguear en otro sitio.

—No es ningún problema — se encogió de hombros—. No me gusta la política ni trabajar, es cierto, pero míralo por el lado positivo: voy a poder pasar el día contigo y te podré ver trabajar y mandar a la gente.

—¿No me dirás que eso te excita? — alzó una ceja con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Verte gobernar un pueblo entero? Nah — bromeó haciendo un ademán con la mano. Moana se rió.

—Será mejor ponerse en marcha — suspiró—. Espero que no se cause mucha revolución al verte allí. Muchos navegantes han preguntado por ti cuando venían a la isla — comenzaron a caminar hacia la playa.

—¿Preguntado por mí?

—Sí, ya sabes, los rumores vuelan. Motunui se hizo famosa cuando se extendió la noticia de nuestro matrimonio y cómo nuestras cosechas y pescas eran las mejores. Se dijo que era gracias a ti y muchos vinieron a verlo con sus propios ojos. Es cierto que nuestros productos son muy superiores a los que teníamos pero el rumor sólo era eso, un rumor. Entonces apareciste años atrás y los navegantes se multiplicaron. Todos querían ver al semidiós Maui — se rió—. Pero no estabas— la sonrisa se redujo y se quedó con la mirada perdida recordando esos dos años donde había tenido que vivir con preguntas sobre la localización de Maui. Algo que ni ella sabía ni había tenido intención de averiguar por el simple hecho de que mirarle le hubiera causado un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

Una mano rodeó su cintura y se vio envuelta en un pequeño abrazo.

—Estoy aquí y no pienso irme a ningún sitio — llegó el susurro en su oído. Moana alzó la mirada y le sonrió con cariño.

Al llegar al puerto comenzaron a trabajar recibiendo a los nuevos comerciantes y hablando con aquellos que estaban por irse pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba un rumor se iba extendiendo por la playa y poco a poco llegaron a ser rodeados por un grupo de interesados que apuntaban a Maui y murmuraban. De todas las edade, de todos los géneros e incluso algún que otro Kakamora, todos miraban al semidiós con creciente histeria.

Se volvió todo tan sumamente estresante que ambos tuvieron que intervenir. Moana les corroboró sus palabras admitiendo que realmente era Maui, cambiaformas, semidiós del viento y del mar, héroe de todos quien se encontraba ante ellos y todos se agitaron nerviosos intentando hablar por encima del resto gritando para captar su atención. Finalmente Moana le pidió a Maui si podía darle algo de espacio para que los que realmente necesitaran su ayuda no estuvieran presionados por el resto de los presentes. Maui aceptó con la promesa de una visita a la hora del almuerzo y se fue con un beso en la mejilla escondido tras lo que parecía un susurro en el oído. No es que quisieran esconder su relación, pero sabía que Moana no apreciaba este tipo de atención y un gesto cariñoso entre ambos en estos momentos despertaría una gran cantidad de palabrería.

Aunque estuvieran en lados completamente opuestos de la playa podían verse desde la distancia mientras cada uno realizaba sus tareas. Moana le veía contar sus historias, utilizar sus tatuajes para ilustrar sus cuentos y mover la cabeza de forma que su preciosa melena rizada ondeara al viento. Maui, de mientras, aprovechaba cualquier momento de distracción para observar la lejana silueta por encima de las cabezas. Más de uno se había dado cuenta y se volvía a ver lo que el semidiós estaba observando pero no veían nada de mayor interés que la jefa de la tribu hablando con nuevos mercaderes y comerciantes. Apenas tomaron un descanso para almorzar ya que muchos de ellos se negaron a dejar de seguirle hasta el centro de la villa donde todos se reunieron para comer. Saiki y los niños comieron en la distancia lanzándoles miradas agudas cargadas de desagrado y odio cuando no pudieron acercarse a su amigo como habían hecho durante todo este tiempo pero Maui no supo cómo alejar a su séquito sin causar una conmoción. Hacía años que no se sentía rodeado de tanta gente y había olvidado que a veces era más una molestia que algo agradable. Apenas podía ver a Moana por encima de la muchedumbre sentada a su alrededor. Sólo el remo por encima de sus cabezas. Tras una rápida comida decidió intentar esconderse pero terminaron encontrándolo y volvieron toda su atención a él obligándole a volver a la playa para continuar con sus historias y responder a todas las preguntas de sus fans.

Fue cuando el sol pasó del punto más alto del cielo y los colores ocres comenzaron a llegar que Moana se acercó a ellos con paso firme y dejando que su remo golpeara la arena a cada paso. Maui la vio acercarse y dejó de hablar, atento a su presencia. El grupo de admiradores se abrió a medida que ella pasaba dejándola pasar con reverencia hasta que ella llegó junto al semidiós. Tras unos susurros entre ellos, Moana se dio la vuelta.

—Es hora de que volváis cada uno a vuestro barco u hogar, se está haciendo tarde para estar aquí y Maui tiene otros deberes para con su gente— dijo en voz alta y firme. No se escapó la horda de quejas y susurros molestos pero eso no hizo que cambiara de idea. Ya habían tenido suficiente, era el momento de que Maui volviera a su lado y se alejara de su público.

—¿Volverá mañana? —preguntó una voz secundada por tantas otras. Moana parpadeó y miró a Maui en busca de una respuesta, él simplemente se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

—Eso se decidirá a lo largo de esta noche— dijo finalmente. Hubo más murmullo a su alrededor pero Moana decidió ignorarlos volviéndose hacia él—. Vámonos — le susurró.

Decidieron adentrarse en la selva a sabiendas que muchos de ellos no se rendirían y preferirían seguirles hasta averiguar dónde vivían. Era una villa pequeña y con una simple pregunta a cualquier habitante lo descubrirían pero aun así decidieron no dejárselo fácil y esconderse entre la frondosidad y tomar el camino largo.

Maui fue a girar hacia la derecha, hacia la aldea, pero Moana continuó un par de pasos más y se detuvo para observarle por encima del hombro.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó él, confuso.

— Mis padres quieren que cenemos con ellos y para cuando volvamos a casa va a ser muy tarde. Quiero que pasemos un poco de tiempo a solas, hemos estado todo el día ocupados.  

Maui frunció el ceño aún un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Y no podemos ir a casa?

— No si queremos darnos un baño — con esa última insinuación y una sonrisa brillante, continuó andando. Maui parpadeó desconcertado y corrió tras ella impaciente por todo lo que sus palabras podían implicar.

La siguió de cerca viendo cómo se retorcía entre la arboleda para pasar entre los arbustos y los troncos, su cuerpo se movía acompañando a su grácil movimiento de pies que hacían que pareciera que flotaba sobre la hierba. El remo actuaba como una tercera pierna ayudándola en su camino serpenteante, era hipnótico verla andar como si estuviera sobrevolando el terreno. Sus piernas largas y esbeltas podían saltar sin problemas rocas y árboles caídos, su pelo se zarandeaba con el movimiento y Maui no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Ella era magnífica, hasta el susurro de las hojas iban en sintonía con su respiración y, estúpido de él, se sentía celoso incluso de las flores que rozaban sus tobillos al pasar, del aire que su aliento, de la luz que iluminaba su piel, de las plumas que cubrían su cuerpo y de los tatuajes que decoraban su ser. Y le quería a él. Casi dejó salir una carcajada. Moana, la elegida del océano, la diosa de sus sueños y el demonio de sus pesadillas, ella le había escogido a él para pasar su vida. No importaba lo mucho que él se había retorcido en su toque o rechazado sus deseos aterrorizado por un futuro donde su único sentimiento hacia él sería el odio y el resentimiento, ella se había decidido y no había nada que no fuera a conseguir y no había nada que pudiera él decir para impedirlo. Ella le amaba.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la había agarrado del brazo y la apresaba contra un árbol con su boca a escasos centímetros de la suya, reteniendola con su cuerpo.

— Maui — jadeó con sorpresa. Ella. Moana. Suya.

—Me dijiste que no necesitaba permiso — susurró contra sus labios. Los ojos oscuros estaban ardiendo con lujuria pero una ola de duda los cruzó unos instantes.

—¿Para qué? — preguntó con apenas voz.

—Para besarte — la realización llegó a sus ojos y se llenaron de afecto.

—Puedes besarme cuand-.

Fue interrumpida por un urgente beso del semidiós. Moana gimió en sus labios dejando caer el remo para rodear sus hombros y atraerlo más hacia ella. Sintió la punta de su lengua rozar su labio inferior y abrió la boca dejando que ambas lenguas se unieran en un furioso toque que hizo que sus rodillas temblaran por las múltiples sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo. Sus manos vagaron por su cintura recorriendo su cálida piel descubierta con afecto y necesidad, cada poro picaba por la falta de contacto con esa tersa y aterciopelada superficie que le hacía enloquecer.

—Mía— gruñó mordisqueando su labio inferior. Moana soltó un suspiro feliz y le empujó lejos de ella con una mano comenzando a rodearle hasta quedar libre de su muro de madera.

—Te estás volviendo un poco posesivo — se burló, Maui sonrió de medio lado y dio un paso hacia ella pero Moana retrocedió con unos quejidos de advertencia—¿Me quieres? — preguntó de forma altiva, entonces se inclinó y susurró —: cógeme.

Con un movimiento rápido de pies ella ya había salido corriendo dejando a Maui atrás con el anzuelo en una mano y su remo en la otra. Él parpadeó desconcertado hasta que se dio cuenta de qué iba el juego. Agarró ambos objetos con una mano y con una sonrisa lobuna y una carcajada salió corriendo tras ella. Si creía que iba a ser capaz de ganar a un semidiós es que aún no había conocido al dios de los semidioses.

Puede que fuera corto de piernas pero sus zancadas eran amplias y rápidas, la vegetación pasó a su lado como un fondo borroso y desdibujado a medida que avanzaba a la carrera. Saltó un tronco sin problemas dando una vuelta en el aire y cayó con un ruido sordo sin apenas interrupción en su marcha, lo único que le detuvo fue un montón revuelto de telas y plumas rojas en el suelo. Frunció el ceño y lo agarró con la mano libre descubriendo así el top de plumas de Moana.

El ronroneo que emanó de su pecho era casi animal y no perdió tiempo en salir corriendo de nuevo guiado por la promesa de un delicioso momento de placer al final de este pequeño juego. La siguiente prenda que encontró fueron sus brazaletes, los de las manos y los siguientes lo de los tobillos. A pocos metros estaba su corona de flores y a otros metros más, sobre un levantamiento de tierra como si hubiera estado cuidadosamente puesto; su falda. Tragó saliva colocando la prenda restante en el montón que ya llevaba y dio un par de pasos hacia las ramas que ocultaban la vista, desde ahí podía oír el río que estaba al otro lado y su miembro había comenzado a hincharse por la necesidad. Apartó la vegetación para encontrarse con un hermoso y torneado cuerpo disfrutando del agua de la orilla, un colgante y un lienzo de tatuajes como único revestimiento sobre su piel desnuda. Su pene se sacudió bajo su falda de hojas, molesto por estar aún cubierta ante semejante visión. Había visto a miles de humanos desnudos, no tenían nada de interesante para él, ya era casi aburrido. Sin embargo ella era tan parecida y tan diferente: sus pechos eran firmes y turgentes; su cuerpo era esbelto pero no demasiado delgado, era robusta y fuerte, con curvas perfectas que hacían que cada paso que daba sus caderas se mecieran como si bailara; su larga melena sobrepasaba de su espalda, sus tatuajes oscuros eran un decorado inmejorable para esa piel canela; esos labios amplios y gruesos que escondían una lengua afilada y dominante.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella eran esos ojos oscuros que brillaban como fuego cada vez que una locura, o genialidad, cruzaba por su cabeza y, sin embargo, eran capaces de deslumbrarle con todo el cariño y el amor que ella profesaba. Podía ver todos los sentimientos que escondía en el momento y a su vez había veces que no sabía cómo era capaz de sorprenderle tanto. Era tanto un misterio como un papiro abierto, era legible y a la vez incomprensible: ¿cómo podía alguien así amarle a él? Es más ¿cómo podía permitirle a él amarla?  
  
  


Moana percibió la presencia tras ella y se volteó para mirarle, algo cohibida por todo este juego y el estar desnuda frente a él de nuevo a plena luz del día, y esta vez no era para un baño entre amigos. Esta vez eran amantes. Sonrió enrojeciendo al ver cómo él se había quedado totalmente quieto y la miraba con estupefacción. Fue a hablar pero Maui se adelantó con un susurro audible:

— Te amo— soltó con apenas un hilo de voz haciéndola enrojecer más todavía. No se detuvo ahí y dejó caer a un lado toda su carga, incluido su anzuelo, para acercarse a ella sin dejar de mirarla como si fuera lo más sagrado que jamás había visto. En un par de pasos sus pies rozaron el agua y se encontró de lleno con ese otro cuerpo que le esperaba impaciente en la orilla. Enmarcó su rostro con las manos y la besó suavemente, como se lo merecía, como sólo ella era capaz de hacerle sentir. Moana se separó segundos después para mirarle a los ojos.

— Te amo — respondió ella. Y era cierto. No importaba cuantos años pasaran juntos, cuantos fueran separados, que uno fuera mortal y el otro un semidiós, su amor por el que fuera su mejor amigo, por el que es su mejor amigo, no había menguado ni apaciguado desde el primer momento que sus labios se rozaron por primera vez. Había acallado el dolor de su rechazo y su pérdida, había pasado noches llorando desconsolada en brazos de su madre y a sólas en su lecho por la herida abierta que había dejado ese vacío en su corazón. Sólo al verle de nuevo se había vuelto a sentir completa, se había sentido feliz otra vez, cómo cuando sus tobillos eran lamidos por las olas de la playa, cuando el viento mecía su cabello en altamar, cuando el olor del océano le recordaba que su destino era ser fiel a sí misma, valiente y brava como el agua salada que chocaba embravecida con su canoa a su paso. Sólo necesitaba tres cosas para ser feliz y en estos momentos es cuando se daba cuenta; Motunui, el océano y Maui.

La luz en los ojos de semidiós la hizo sonreír con alegría, jamás se cansaría de ver esos ojos oscuros abrirse y brillar por la sorpresa, amor y el cariño. Ya fuera simplemente por verla a ella o por escuchar sus sentimientos de esos labios que tanto le gustaba besar. Maui volvió a inclinarse para unir sus bocas y rodeó su cintura con sus manos. La cercanía de sus cuerpos hizo que Moana se percatara de la dura necesidad del semidiós, que presionaba contra sus muslos desnudos a través de su falda de hojas.

—Creo que necesitas ayuda — susurró contra sus labios, introduciendo los índices por dentro de las cuerdas que amarraban las hojas y recorriendo la piel sensible de su bajo vientre hasta llegar a la punta de su miembro, que asomaba por el borde. Antes de que Maui tuviera tiempo de responder Moana agarró la liana que aguantaba el nudo y dejó que se deslizara abierto con un fuerte tirón. Hojas, cuerdas, conchas, piedras, un cuchillo y demás decoraciones cayeron al suelo a sus pies. Maui resopló divertido dejando espacio para que ella pudiera contemplarlo desnudo en toda su gloria. Ella se sonrojó pero agarró su mano y caminó hacia atrás lentamente para que le siguiera dentro del agua. Una vez llegaron a una buena profundidad dejó que él volviera a abrazarla y se fundieron en otro beso hasta que Moana tuvo que apartarse cuando la dura erección de Maui se apresó contra sus cuerpos.

—Eso tiene mente propia — se excusó, ella le ignoró y rodeó su miembro dándole un par de largas y lentas sacudidas, haciéndole suspirar.

—¿Te excita verme desnuda?— preguntó con una media sonrisa tímida.

—¿No es obvio? —resopló con burla.

—Hace tiempo me dijiste que los cuerpos desnudos eran aburridos — le recordó con otro apretón. Maui gruñó cerrando los ojos por la repentina presión momentánea.

—Por aquel entonces estaba tomando un baño con una muy joven amiga, ahora estoy desnudo a unos pocos minutos de un orgasmo con una hermosa mujer, mi mujer, agarrándome la polla ¿qué te esperabas? — ella se rió avergonzada.

— No sé si sería mejor darnos un baño y luego volver a la orilla a ponernos cómodos —dijo sinuosamente. Maui frunció el ceño ante el tono y más cuando ella soltó su agarre sobre él con una falsa mirada tímida y se dio la vuelta alejándose un par de pasos para inclinarse y echarse agua sobre los hombros. El semidiós ahogó un jadeo al ver la impresionante vista que Moana ponía ante él con sus largas piernas entreabiertas mostrando el regalo que escondía entre sus muslos. Sin poder evitarlo tragó saliva y se lanzó hacia delante agachándose para quedar a la altura de sus nalgas y mordió una con apremio, a pesar del pequeño quejido de dolor de la joven.

—Bruto — jadeó ella incorporándose para mirarle por encima del hombro. Maui soltó el mordisco y lamió la marca roja de sus dientes para luego volver a morder con más suavidad, masajeando ambas nalgas. Sus manos eran considerablemente grandes en comparación con su cuerpo. Ella había crecido, había madurado, pero sin duda era mucho más pequeña que él. Apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y con los pulgares extendió sus nalgas abiertas, lamiéndose los labios por el manjar que iba a encontrar. Moana se quejó agarrando sus manos para detenerle pero él fue más rápido y metió la cabeza entre sus muslos para degustarla con gula.

Moana gimió aferrándose a sus manos para no perder el equilibrio y se dejó hacer disfrutando del maravilloso placer que le daba. Sabía exáctamente dónde tocarla, dónde lamerla y besarla hasta convertirla en una masa sollozante. Al cabo de unos pocos toques más con su lengua, Maui se apartó con un último suave mordisco en su nalga izquierda.

— No es la postura más adecuada — insinuó esperando a que ella se ofreciera a volver a la orilla para que él pudiera seguir disfrutando dándole placer.

— Es una pena que no puedas respirar bajo el agua — bromeó ella entre jadeos intentando recuperar el aliento. Maui parpadeó asombrado por sus palabras y sonrió de medio lado de forma pícara.

—¿Quién dice que no? — se puso de pie de un brinco y la alzó sobre su hombro sin miramientos. Ella soltó un quejido por el repentino movimiento y se revolvió en sus brazos.

—¿Pero qué haces? ¡Bájame! ¡Maui! — antes de salir totalmente del río la dejó sentada en el agua poco profunda y fue a por su anzuelo mágico.

Una vez libre, Moana se volvió a mirarle pero sólo alcanzó a ver un fogonazo azul y a Maui acercándose a ella con el anzuelo en la mano. Le observó con el ceño fruncido sin poder reconocer ningún cambio aparente. Ya en el agua Maui dejó su arma a su lado y gateó hasta quedar frente a ella.

—¿Qué has hecho?

— ¡Branquias! — exclamó divertido agarrando sus muslos para extenderlos. Sin embargo tras hablar había mostrado una enorme sonrisa llena de enormes dientes blancos y puntiagudos. Moana soltó un pequeño grito y cerró las piernas con rapidez.

—¡No vas a poner esa boca cerca de mí!

El semidiós parpadeó consternado un par de veces, sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que ella se señaló sus propios dientes. Con una ceja alzada pasó la lengua por los afilados incisivos y juró en voz baja acercándo el brazo para tocar su anzuelo de nuevo. Con un chispazo sus dientes habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—Casi ocurre un desastre— se rió.

—Tú eres el desastre — bufó ella sin poder contener la risa. Maui hizo un par de muecas, imitándola y volvió a agarrar sus muslos para apartarlos.

— Ya sabes cómo va esto pero dado que estaré bajo el agua no podré oírte si usas la palabra de seguridad. Hazme alguna señal-.

—Tranquilo, te tiraré del pelo — le interrumpió, él cerró la boca con un chasquido y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—...menos tirarme del pelo. En serio, más de cinco mil años cuidando mi sedosa cabellera y tu la destrozas en menos de dos minutos.

—Estás andandote por las ramas — dijo con voz cantarina. Maui bufó y con un último vistazo enfadado descendió hasta desaparecer de la superficie del río. La sensación de esa boca húmeda y cálida sobre su piel contrastada con el frío del agua la hizo estremecer y llevó las manos a los largos rizos de su amante. Él siempre se quejaba de cuanto abusaba ella de su pelo pero núnca había hecho nada para detenerla, es más, incrementaba con ganas sus acciones llevándola al ansiado éxtasis en escasos minutos y tantas veces como hiciera falta para que terminara desfalleciendo de placer y agotamiento.

Tal y como esperaba, sus rodillas no tardaron en sacudirse de tal forma que Maui tuvo que sujetarlas para que dejaran de golpearle y mantenerlas abiertas; su respiración se hizo más nerviosa y agitada; sus dedos se clavaron con saña en su cuero cabelludo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir graves gemidos de placer que terminaron en un ultimo y final sollozo que dejó su cuerpo tambaleante y tembloroso casi en ruinas.

Maui no tardó en sacar la cabeza del agua con una sonrisa triunfal, lamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa creída.

— ¿Todo bien, princesa? — alzó una ceja, Moana le sacó la lengua y cerró los ojos, aún intentando recuperar el aliento. Él se incorporó y la sostuvo para evitar que se hundiera en el agua. Lentamente y con todo el cuidado del mundo la cogió en brazos, agarrándo de paso su anzuelo que brilló en azul haciendo desaparecer sus branquias, y la dejó en la orilla poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella y apartando el cabello de su rostro con cariño. Moana gimió y frotó la cara contra su mano soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Siento lo de tu pelo — se disculpó con la voz queda. Maui bufó y apartó un mechón de su frente con un soplido—. Creo que me toca — dijo ella con una sonrisa, frotando la dureza con su pierna, no se le escapó la media sonrisa lobuna de Maui.

—Creo que sí ¿qué tienes en mente? — lentamente Moana subió el pie por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho y le dio un fuerte empujón para que cayera hacia atrás sentado. Maui tuvo que apoyarse con los brazos detrás para no caer de vuelta al agua pero toda queja murió en sus labios cuando vio que Moana se incorporaba y gateaba hasta quedar entre sus piernas. Por los dioses, iba a venirse bochornosamente rápido con esa visión de ella desnuda, húmeda y lacia por su reciente orgasmo.

Moana agarró su miembro dándole un par de placenteros vaivenes y bajó la piel dejando al descubierto la purpúrea punta. Se lamió los labios y descendió lentamente con la boca entreabierta tragando todo el glande con un gemido de placer. Dejó que su lengua jugara con el frenillo y recorriera la raja por donde comenzaba a emanar pre semen, que tragó con un rápido lengüetazo. Entonces alzó la mirada clavando los ojos en los de Maui y succionó con fuerza, haciéndole soltar un gruñido, clavando los dedos en la tierra tras él. Comenzó el movimiento ascendente y descendente ayudándose de una mano y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos oscuros. Esa mujer iba a matarlo.

Jugó con él con saña y disfrute, arrastrando los dientes por la sensible punta antes de recorrerla con la lengua y llevarsela a la boca para otra succión. Su otra mano ascendió por su muslo hasta sostener sus testículos, los que lamió con ganas sin dejar de masturbarle. Era una principiante, lo sabía, su técnica no era la mejor y posiblemente fuera hasta mala en ello, pero iba aprendiendo de cada suspiro y cada músculo que se tensaba bajo su toque. Podía suponer, antes de que Maui hablara, cuál era la zona que le gustaba y cuál no, qué le hacía daño y qué le volvía loco, que le hacía gemir entre dientes y qué echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido ronco.

El problema vino cuando su falta de experiencia se dejó notar ya que su mandíbula no tardó en empezar con los primeros pinchazos de dolor por el esfuerzo y la tensión. Maui era demasiado grande y la obligaba a forzar la boca demasiado para darle cabida. Él pareció notarlo pues aprovechó uno de los vaivenes para agarrar la base de su glande e impedir que continuara.

— Para, cambiemos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? — le dio un lametazo a la punta dejando que su lengua limpiara el líquido transparente. Maui la contempló unos instantes y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—Túmbate boca arriba — Moana parpadeó sorprendida y obedeció recostandose en el suelo a la espera de lo próximo.

Maui parecía bastante avergonzado y cohibido cuando se puso entre sus piernas abiertas y la atrajo hacia él. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de carraspear y hablar:

—Si te resulta incómodo me lo dices ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué tienes en mente? — Maui enrojeció más todavía y murmuró entre dientes — ¿Qué?

—Venirme encima tuya — gruñó un poco más fuerte. Moana abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero terminó por lamerse los labios seductoramente.

—Eso suena muy caliente ¿cómo te ayudo?

Por los dioses ¿qué había hecho con ella? Agarró su erección con una mano y acarició su costado con la otra.

— Tócate — le pidió con los ojos clavados en ella comenzando a masturbarse. Moana obedeció y acarició sus pechos con un gemido ahogado. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo haciendo que su piel se erizara con un escalofrío y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido cuando pellizcó sus pezones. Maui apretó la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarla y acarció su costado, subiendo hasta rodear un pecho, jugando con el pezón hasta hacerlo endurecer con su toque. Una vez satisfecho siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a esos gruesos e impacientes labios que lamieron sus dedos con gula, sacando más de un gruñido de su boca. Acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y Moana abrió la boca, succionando y jugando con el con su lengua como si se tratara de su propia erección. Maui juró y maldijo por lo bajo cuando cada sacudida de su lengua contra sus dígitos era un calambrazo que corría directo a su entrepierna.

Bajó la mirada hacia dicha zona y se agachó lo suficiente como para rozar su erección contra el valle entre sus piernas. Ambos soltaron un quejido de placer y se miraron expectantes. Moana estaba roja y sus ojos ardiendo con el fuego del deseo. Tuvo que tragar saliva y volver a mirar a sus cuerpos. Sabía que sólo haría falta un comando de ella para que él deshiciera todas sus ataduras y se soltara al placer.

No podía permitirlo.

Frotó sus sexos juntos en cada movimiento y los jadeos y gemidos de la joven se convirtieron en música para sus oídos. Maldita sea, esta bruja del mar lo había apresado en sus lujuriosas redes y no iba a dejarle salir de allí con vida.

No tenía queja alguna.

—Mo… estoy cerca — volvió a maldecir por lo bajo cuando ella se tomó esto como un desafío y sus gemidos y juegos aumentaron hasta que Maui no pudo contenerse más y se dejó llevar por la ola de placer que estalló en su interior. Tuvo que apoyarse con una mano en el suelo, junto a la cabeza de la joven, para no caer sobre ella mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con el orgasmo. Gruesas cuerdas de nacarado semen emanaron de él, cayendo en el dispuesto cuerpo que había debajo. Tras unos segundos de incosciencia, Maui parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo en sí. Dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para mirar a Moana y tuvo que contener un gruñido de placer al ver cómo esa piel oscura estaba decorado con largos ríos plateados. Desde su precioso sexo hasta su rostro estaba húmedo por la sustancia perlada y, para su desconcierto, Moana parecía muy contenta y excitada por la experiencia.

— Lo siento — dijo con voz ronca acariciando su pecho, extendiendo su semilla por su piel.

—No tienes por qué, ha sido excitante — respondió ella lamiéndose el labio inferior donde podía verse un par de gotas cristalinas—. No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de cosas.

—Es un instinto animal que intento reprimir — se apartó de encima de ella y se sentó a su lado con las piernas aún temblorosas. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la vista tan pecaminosa que tenía frente a él—. Deberíamos volver al agua, y esta vez sólo a bañarnos.

—Conforme— dijo poniéndose de pie—. Tenemos que ir pronto a ver a mis padres o se impacientarán— caminó hacia el río moviendo las caderas y Maui tuvo que morder la piel interior de su boca para no soltar un rugido y correr hacia ella para otra ronda. No se sentía así desde hacía milenios, cuando era sólo un adolescente y su pene pensaba por sí mismo. Había creído una vez que los humanos jamás podrían volver a hacerle sentir así, qué equivocado había estado.

Se sumó a ella en el agua y le recorrió un escalofrío cuando esta llegó a su sensible miembro. Moana lo notó y soltó un resoplido.

—Fría ¿eh?

—Congelada— puntualizó. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué significa esa palabra?

—Ya sabes, el hielo, la nieve… — Moana negó con la cabeza.

— No sé qué es eso.

— ¿Núnca has visto la nieve?

—Creo que no ¿qué es?

—Es agua sólida. Está tan fría que se hace dura como una roca.

Moana abrió la boca, anonadada.

—Estás bromeando.

—No, lo digo muy en serio. Aparece en los lugares muy fríos, en invierno o sobre las montañas más altas.

—Suena increíble ¿me llevarás algún día? — Maui la miró unos instantes. Una joven que jamás había visto la nieve no sabía cuán peligroso podía ser. Había visto personas perecer por el frío o por enfermedades consecuentes, no era seguro arriesgar a alguien a algo que no estaba acostumbrado.

—No, no puedo — Moana soltó un quejido preguntando por qué. Él la ignoró y se quedó pensativo unos instantes—. Pero quizás pueda enseñartelo.

Salió del río volviendo segundos después con su anzuelo. Con un rápido vistazo a Moana sonrió, cogió aire y sopló por encima de la superficie del río. Esta comenzó a tornarse blanquecina y dura. Ella le miró boquiabierta con la sorpresa. Aprovechó para coger la pequeña lámina y acercarsela.

—Esto es hielo — ella lo cogió con cuidado abriendo la boca al notar la superficie helada contra sus dedos. Era tan frío que su piel parecía arder.

— Esto está…

—Congelado — puntualizó.

—Jamás había visto algo así ¿esto es nieve también?

— Más o menos — se alejó de ella y se preparó con el anzuelo.

Lo alzó en alto para luego dejarlo caer con fuerza en el agua creando una gran salpicadura. Pero en vez de caer de nuevo, las gotas se extendieron por el aire bailando en un coro de pequeños puntos blancos soplados por la brisa. Moana soltó una risa de sorpresa mirando su alrededor anonadada. Los puntos que caían en su piel se derretían al instante dejando como único recuerdo un beso frío. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a Maui quien, al haber estado más cerca del impacto, estaba totalmente cubierto de un manto blanco sobre los hombros y la cabeza. No parecía importarle, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta, sólo tenía ojos para ella. Era tan hermosa rodeada de copos de nieve, su piel brillaba con ellos y su cabello atrapaba los pequeños puntos y parecía que llevaba un velo de perlas.

Al sentirse observado salió de su ensoñación y le sonrió.

—Estás cubierto de… ¿nieve? — preguntó no muy segura. Él se lo confirmó, apartó la nieve de su cabeza con un manotazo y cogió un puñado de su hombro.

—Los niños suelen divertirse con esto — se acercó y posó la bola perfecta en su mano —. Se lo tiran los unos a los otros, hacen auténticas batallas.

Ella dejó caer la lámina de hielo para coger la bola y la meció de una mano a la otra.

—Mis dedos duelen — murmuró entre confundida y sorprendida.

—Es normal, dámela — ella se apartó para impedir que la tomara.

—No, está bien, me gusta.

—No vas a poder quedartela — se rió él a sabiendas de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

— Porque cuando se calienta se deshará y volverá a ser agua.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No hay forma de poder dejarlo así? — Maui la contempló en silencio, sus ojos fijos en los castaños suplicantes. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, lo que fuera, y si eso era tener una bola de nieve en plena isla tropical así sería; él era Maui.

—Dámela — esta vez Moana aceptó a dársela, algo cabizbaja. Maui se la acercó a los labios y sopló por toda la superficie. Tras un rápido análisis la hizo saltar en su mano y se la tendió—. Es tuya.

Moana sonrió totalmente agradecida y la cogió de nuevo disfrutándo del escalofrío que corrió por sus brazos.

—Gracias, Maui, no puedo esperar a enseñarsela a todo el mundo.

Esa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa es por lo que él haría todo: bajaría el sol, movería las estrellas, congelaría todo el océano si ella se lo pidiera, nevaría todos los días… si con eso consiguiera mantenerla para siempre.

—Debemos irnos ya, nos estarán esperando— ella asintió conforme. La ayudó a limpiar su desastre hasta que su piel quedó limpia y sedosa. Arregló su cabello, peinó sus rizos y ayudó a colocar de nuevo su vestido de plumas rojas. Juntos, y de la mano, volvieron a la aldea para pasar una tranquila y amena cena con su familia.

 

* * *

 

Maui despertó sólo esa mañana. El hueco entre sus brazos estaba templado pero vacío, Moana había salido hace poco. Cuando se hizo más consciente de su alrededor se dio cuenta de que el ambiente estaba más frío y se escuchaba un golpeteo constante contra el techo de la cabaña. Se incorporó consternado y miró a su alrededor. Ella estaba apoyada en el resquicio de la puerta mirando la lluvia. Se había vestido levemente pero su ropa estaba suelta y caída, lista para ser arrebatada de nuevo en cualquier momento. Ninguno había planeado dormir juntos pero dado que casi todas las noches caían rendidos tras un buen rato de estupendo sexo, ninguno quiso cubrirse con algo más que con el cuerpo del otro y un fino telar.

Toda la villa estaba envuelta en un aura grisácea por las nubes, riachuelos de agua corrían por las precarias calles de tierra y a lo lejos podía escucharse resonar algún que otro trueno. Moana amaba la lluvia desde que llegó al mando de su tribu. Todos los días tenía un trabajo que hacer, todas las mañanas despertaba con una larga lista de tareas que le llevaba todo el día hasta el ocaso. Pero los días de lluvia no eran así. La isla estaba vacía, todo el mundo estaba en sus casas esperando a que amainara. No había deberes, ni tareas, ni trabajo, era como si el tiempo se detuviera y pudiera descansar.

— ¿Mo?—preguntó Maui tras ella. Miró por encima del hombro a su pareja y fue hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días — Mini Maui la saludó también y ambos bostezaron al unísono—¿Está lloviendo?

— Sí, hoy se han cancelado todas nuestras tareas. Tenemos el día libre. Hay que estar atentos por si viene algún problema a última hora pero no hay que preocuparse demasiado — se sentó junto a él y dejó que posara una mano en su rodilla cariñosamente.

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí entonces? — preguntó con una sonrisa. Despertaban juntos y dormían juntos pero la mayor parte del día tenían que pasarlo separados; ella con sus tareas y él con el gran número de seguidores que había conseguido reunir en un lugar del puerto como base para sus reuniones. El tener la oportunidad de pasar un día entero con ella como antaño era algo que le llenaba de alegría.

— No tenía nada mejor en mente — se inclinó y besó la comisura de su boca. Mini Maui se animó exigiendo atención y ella soltó una pequeña risotada y besó el tatuaje.

—¡Eh! — Maui tensó el pectoral para empujarle y Mini Maui le dio un puntapié.

—Basta ya, los dos — se rió negando con la cabeza y se arrastró hacia él. Maui, al verla, abrió los brazos y la dejó fundirse en ellos. Moana suspiró satisfecha por el calor y la comodidad, realmente amaba este tipo de encuentros.

Pero, como siempre, algo tenía que destrozarlo y eso fue el estómago de Maui rugiendo furiosamente.

Moana se apartó a pesar de las disculpas del semidiós.

—Está bien, vamos a desayunar primero. Tenemos todo el día por delante — Maui no pudo evitar sonreír por ello y la dejó alejarse hacia uno de los muros de la casa donde guardaba los enseres. Tras recoger un puñado de piezas de fruta, volvió junto a él.

— Si supiera que no ibas a hacer nada cuando lloviera hubiera traído tormentas más a menudo — se rió él cogiendo un plátano.

—Anotaré eso para una próxima vez — le siguió la broma.

—¿Pua y Hei Hei no se resguardan con nosotros? —ella negó con la cabeza.

— Pua está en la casa de los animales, ya tiene una familia y suele pasar tiempo con ellos. Y Hei Hei… —suspiró — bueno, ya conoces a Hei Hei. A saber dónde estará.

Terminaron de comer en una charla tranquila pero era obvio que algo pasaba por la cabeza de Moana. Desde cenaron con sus padres semanas atrás ella había estado guardando algo y Maui no podía sino estar entre asustado y nervioso por lo que tuviera que decir. No es que algo malo hubiera ocurrido en la visita, al contrario, se sintió como en casa, pero el hecho de que Tui tocara el tema de que Moana tenía que enseñarle el oficio de jefe de la tribu, la había puesto en un notable mal humor durante el resto de la tarde. Él no había querido tocar el tema más allá de asegurarle que estaba bien con estar con ella para esas clases, pero Moana había rechazado toda mención. Sabía que la sucesión era algo muy importante para su tribu, su familia y para ella, no quería forzarla pero tampoco quería verla así.

Mini Maui pareció notar sus sentimientos y se animó mientras ella estaba distraída, dándole un ademán con la cabeza en su dirección.

— Creo que tenemos que hablar — dijo finalmente. Ella alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido confundida.

—¿Algo malo? — Maui apartó los restos de la fruta y se arrastró unos centímetros hasta quedar junto a ella.

—Has estado muy pensativa desde la discusión con tus padres— ella abrió la boca lista para interrumpir pero él se lo impidió—. Lo entiendo, de verdad, pero sabes que tienen razón. Soy el futuro jefe de Motunui y, Mo, puedo ser un semidiós pero no sé nada de gobernar un pueblo, necesito que me enseñes. Eres la mejor en esto.

Moana apretó la mandíbula y negó, con la cabeza bien alzada.

—No vas a gobernar Motunui, Maui, no te voy a dejar.  

—Moana…

—No —sentenció—. Sé que odias la política, sé que no te gusta estar apresado en una isla. Estás aquí por mí, todo esto es por mi culpa, pero lo voy a solucionar.

—¿Cómo? —ella hundió los hombros abatida.

—Aún no lo sé. No he pensado en eso todavía pero aún queda tiempo, aún soy joven y no tendremos que preocuparnos de eso hasta dentro de muchos años.

Maui apretó la mandíbula. Puede que Moana realmente no tuviera un plan pero no se le escapaba que había algo que sí había pensado y no se lo quería revelar. Tragó saliva preparándose para sus próximas palabras.

— Moana — agarró una de sus manos y le dio un apretón—, si quieres tener un hijo, no me opondría.

Ella frunció el ceño, desorientada por lo que acababa de decir.

—Pero si nosotros no podemos tener hijos —el agarre en su mano se intensificó, realmente no estaba preparada para lo siguiente que dijo Maui.

—No conmigo, si necesitas tener un hijo, si quieres tener un hijo, y seguir conmigo, no me opondría. Lo entendería — apremió al ver cómo el rostro de Moana se iba volviendo rojo de furia —, lo querría como si fuera mío.

Moana apartó la mano con furia.

—¡No quiero un hijo con nadie! No soy una cerda a la que tengan que obligar a criar por el futuro de la isla. Es mi cuerpo, es mi vida, tú eres mi marido, no voy a sacrificar eso por nadie.

—No te pido que sacrifiques nada — susurró —, es sólo que comprendo tus responsabilidades con tu pueblo, sé que habías pensado en algo y no querías decírmelo, pensé que creerías que iba a molestarme o a pensar mal. Estoy totalmente a tu lado, para lo que sea.

Moana suspiró, rindiéndose.

—No, no era eso. Estaba pensando en elegir un sucesor en un futuro.

—¿Tu crees que tu padre…?

—No, por supuesto que no lo aprobaría. Venimos de una larga línea de jefes y elegir a alguien que no sea un descendiente directo sería un duro golpe para él. No ha podido tener más hijos así que esto es algo que dependía de mí, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dárselo.

—¿Y qué harás? — Moana apartó la mirada.

—Supongo que esperar a que él ya no pueda enfadarse — esta vez fue Maui quien bajó la mirada. Moana había decidido su destino, un destino junto a alguien que no podía darle una familia y ella estaba bien con ello, pero sabía que ellos dos eran los únicos. La tribu sería un problema, sobre todo los ancianos, y su familia, su padre, sería el primero en rechazar la idea de cualquiera tomando el liderazgo de Motunui. Tendría que esperar a que él abandonara este mundo para tomar esta decisión y confiar que su espíritu y sus antepasados pudieran perdonarla algún día.

—Lo siento— acarició su pierna con el pulgar dándole apoyo. Sin embargo ella negó con la cabeza y le miró decidida.

—Yo no. No me arrepiento de nada. Tengo todo lo que quiero y no tengo nada más que pedir. Ni a mi pueblo, ni a mi familia, ni a los dioses.

—Bueno, tienes al mejor semidiós de todos, eso es un punto positivo.

Moana abofeteó su pecho con una carcajada.

—Eres imposible.

—Y apuesto.

— Estúpido.

—Realmente sexy.

—Egocéntrico.

—Tengo el mayor- — Moana se incorporó para cubrirle la boca con las manos, consciente de cómo acababa esa frase. Dijo algo inteligible y ella apartó las manos levemente.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo — ella se sonrojó con una sonrisa y se inclinó a besarle.

Las manos de Maui subieron por sus caderas y las acarició con sus pulgares.

— Llevas demasiada ropa— se quejó contra sus labios, Moana soltó un resoplido.

—No, eres tú el que debería ponerse algo. Aún no sabemos si alguien va a venir a pedirnos algo.

—Podemos decir que no estamos en casa — ella se rió.

—¿Y dónde más podríamos estar? — finalmente consiguió zafarse de sus garras a pesar de su puchero.

—No es justo — se dejó caer hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos como derrota. Ella se acercó a él.

—Venga, podemos hacer otras cosas — se burló, pinchando su costado con un dedo.

—¿Cómo qué? No podemos hacer guarrerías, no podemos salir de casa… — se giró dándole la espalda. Moana se rió a sabiendas que la actitud infantil era sólo una forma de conseguir lo que él quería y no lo iba a permitir, al menos no hasta que estuviera segura que nadie iba a molestarles. En esta posición el cabello de Maui se apartó dejando a la vista ese _feo_ tatuaje. Feo no porque no fuera una obra de arte, sino porque era el primer momento que Maui perdió la confianza en los humanos y era, para mal mayores, el primer recuerdo de todos. Cómo sus padres se habían deshecho de él nada más nacer.

Antes de darse cuenta, su mano ya estaba acariciando ese punto como si así pudiera aliviar todo el daño hecho. Su corazón se comprimió en un puño al pensar en un pequeño niño que apenas sabía gatear y con ese tatuaje como único recuerdo de sus padres, cómo lo abandonaron. Tuvo que sentirse muy solo durante muchos años y estaba segura que eso era lo que había formado todas sus inseguridades y ese muro de falsa egocentría que escondía sus verdaderos miedos, odios y sentimientos.

— Puedes contarme un poco más de tí, sabes que me gustan tus historias — ahora el humor de Maui cambió. Sabía que Moana lo decía en serio y la hora de los juegos había terminado.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—dijo sin volverse.

—¿Donde naciste, cuándo naciste…?

—Nací en una isla a varios meses de distancia de aquí. Cuando, no lo recuerdo.

—¿Has vuelto a visitarla alguna vez?

— Lo hice, pero ya no hay nada allí —suspiró—. Las islas no viven para siempre, cuando tuve el valor de volver sólo había agua. No recuerdo mucho de entonces, sólo las estrellas. Suelo sobrevolar el lugar o bajar al fondo donde hay algunos restos.

Moana sonrió entristecida.

—Quizás algún día podrías llevarme allí.

—Ya has estado— Moana parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuando?

—Hace años. Cuando nos reunimos tras nuestro matrimonio — ella ahogó un jadeo. Esas eran las estrellas que Maui recordaba, las que estaban grabadas en su colgante, su primer recuerdo de la infancia. El lugar donde comenzó todo.

—No… no lo sabía — él se encogió de hombros.

—Meh, no es importante. Como ya he dicho, no hay nada más allí.

Moana volvió a bajar la vista al tatuaje y rozó la silueta femenina.

—¿Alguna vez…?— tragó saliva sin saber si iba a ser demasiado personal, incluso para ella.

—Continua— Moana volvió a suspirar replanteando sus palabras.

—¿Alguna vez la perdonaste? Ya sabes… — Maui se tensó bajo su toque y ella apartó la mano como si quemara —. Lo siento, ha sido una pregunta horrible, no debería haberla hecho.

Maui se volvió hacia ella y la agarró.

—Túmbate conmigo. No quiero darte la espalda mientras hablo.

—No tienes por qué decir nada, no debería- —Maui la interrumpió e insistió, así que ella se vio sin remedio tumbada a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo y mirando a esos oscuros ojos que evitaban su mirada.

—Hace miles de años, durante mis largos años de aprendizaje con los dioses, solía escaparme para visitar a los humanos. Tenía curiosidad porque eran como yo, se parecían a mí. En una de las islas me encontré con… —frunció el ceño—… he olvidado su nombre — susurró con aprensión y una mueca entre triste y enfadada. Tragó saliva y continuó más suavemente—. Ella era una niña, era más joven que tú cuando nos conocimos. Su madre murió al darle a luz y su padre estaba enfermo… Él — cogió aire—, él la había vendido a un hombre de la isla. La había cambiado como a un animal. Ella era sólo una niña, Mo… pero no estaba enfadada, amaba a su padre y no creería que su situación fuera mala. Era una niña pero era más madura que yo —soltó una triste risotada—, comprendía que su padre no podía cuidar de ella y su _marido_ era amable y la trataba bien. Los dioses me criaron diciendome desde un primer momento lo que mis padres habían hecho conmigo, lo tenía tatuado en mi espalda, pero lo que no me dijeron es que yo no había sido el único, muchos, muchísimos niños murieron porque sus padres no podían cuidarlos. Creo que me decidí a creer que la culpa porque no me quisieran era por las condiciones de vida, no mia. El mundo por aquel entonces no era como el que conoces ahora, vivir no era fácil y a veces había que hacer sacrificios. No supe por qué me salvaron sólo a mí o por qué no hicieron nada para ayudar a la humanidad pero supe que no podía dejar que eso continuara. No lo iba a permitir.

Moana le miró anonadada.

—Por eso lo hiciste… por eso nos ayudastes a todos. Querías hacer que los humanos viviéramos mejor pero también querías evitar que más niños pasaran por lo mismo que tu.

—Los hijos no tienen la culpa de nacer, ellos sólo quieren vivir — Moana acarició su mejilla sin saber qué decir, Maui besó su palma agradeciendo el consuelo. Era gracias a él que tenían este tipo de vida, que habían ido hacia delante y avanzado tanto. Era gracias a él que los niños ya no murieran y que pudieran surcar los mares, que pudieran comer y tener una vida plena. No había palabras para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Quizás era por esto por lo que los dioses le salvaron, para poder darle una oportunidad a los humanos.

—Al ver como ella había perdonado a sus padres a pesar de la vida que le habían obligado a vivir me hizo pensar en los míos. Fui a verles una vez pero había pasado demasiado tiempo. La siguiente vez que volví la isla había desaparecido. Creo que seguí yendo a la espera de algo, quizás su espíritu aparecería y podría verla, pero núnca ha pasado. — miró a esos ojos oscuros húmedos por las lágrimas reprimidas—. Ella era mi madre. Por supuesto que la perdoné, hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿La recuerdas?

—Sólo tengo un pedazo de memoria de ella, ojos oscuros—cerró los ojos como si viviera un recuerdo doloroso—, y después sólo estrellas.

Tras unos minutos en silencio Moana encontró su voz:

— Estoy segura que ella ha visto lo que has hecho y está muy orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias, Moana — cerró los ojos disfrutando del toque amable de la mano contra su mejilla.

—Algún día podemos volver, los dos. Quiero que me enseñes dónde estaba la isla—Maui sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no tengo nada allí, todo lo que tengo está aquí. He vivido demasiado tiempo mirando al pasado y pensando en el futuro. Debo vivir el presente con lo que he recogido por el camino pero no volviendo atrás. He sido Maui el semidiós cambiaformas; Maui el semidiós cambiaformas del viento y del mar; Maui el héroe de todos; Maui el protector… Ahora soy todo eso y más, ahora soy Maui de Motunui, marido de Moana Waialiki, jefa de Motunui, y ese título lo mantendré conmigo para siempre.

—Maui de Motunui— sonrió—. Me gusta como suena.

—A mi también — alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla imitando su gesto—. No cambiaría esto por nada.

— Te amo —susurró. Maui se inclinó y la besó con ganas. Ella era la elegida. No había conocido a ningún humano que hubiera llorado por él, núnca, y aquí estaba Moana. Se preguntaba cómo había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo con este vacío en su pecho hasta que la conoció a ella.

— Te amo — respondió tras romper el beso.

—¿Cuanto? — preguntó ella mordiéndose la lengua en una burla.

— Más que… hummm Mi anzuelo — Moana abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Tanto?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Más que un baño caliente de barro?

— Eh, tampoco exageremos.

Ambos compartieron unas risas y un par más de besos cariñosos. Moana le miró a los ojos disfrutando del calor y el amor que veía en ellos. Una pregunta atravesó sus labios sin ni siquiera pensar.

—¿Desde cuando? —Maui hizo un sonido confuso —. ¿Desde cuando me amas?

Sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro.

— ¿Desde cuando? — murmuró para sí mismo, ella le dejó su tiempo para pensar.

—No tienes que responder si no quieres… es sólo por curiosidad.

—No, no, es una buena pregunta, sólo que no sé la respuesta. Quererte… te quiero desde hace mucho, eso seguro. Incluso antes de devolver el corazón, eras mi primera amiga en muchos milenios. Sé — se apresuró a decir cuando la vio abrir la boca—, sé que no te refieres a este tipo de amor. Sólo estoy pensando. Te quería desde hacía mucho, cuando esos sentimientos se volvieron en algo más… — cerró los ojos—. Siempre supe que un día iba a enamorarme de ti, que lo mejor era permanecer lejos porque eso iba a pasar. Tú encontrarías a alguien a quien amar y yo quedaría en un segundo puesto. Así la separación no sería tan dolorosa.

—¿Por eso no te quedabas conmigo en la isla? —preguntó molesta.

—No quería interponerme en tu vida en ningún sentido. Mis sentimientos hubieran estado de más o quizás no hubieran sido bien recibidos. De todos modos, no fue así cuando me enamoré de ti.

Ella le miró expectante para que continuara, Maui suspiró.

—No hay una fecha exacta, no sé qué esperas que diga. Una tarde me despedí de mi mejor amiga y en cuanto mis alas dieron la primera sacudida en el aire mi corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes. De repente no era sólo mi mejor amiga pero no iba a dejar que eso afectara nuestra amistad. Cuando me besaste en tu cumpleaños, yo… simplemente no pude evitarlo. Todo explotó dentro de mí, no quise preocuparme más de nada, pero con el tiempo volví en mis sentidos y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Me sentí mal por quererte, sentí que me estaba aprovechando, que era un error. Pero, por los dioses que te amaba, fui débil y me dejé llevar.

—Entonces pedí demasiado— supuso. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Estábamos en una relación, era lo normal. Pero eres muy joven y cada momento que estábamos juntos la culpa se hacía más grande. Una cosa era compartir un par de besos, algún que otro mimo… pero eso hubiera sido un paso mayor y le tenía demasiado miedo a las consecuencias.

—¿Y ahora? — Maui la miró detenidamente.

—Las he aceptado, y el futuro, y tus sentimientos. Me he rendido, ya no quiero luchar más. El futuro llegará y será como tenga que ser, y yo seré feliz si aún me quieres a tu lado.

— Eso es algo que tendría que decir yo, en unos cuantos años voy a ser una anciana.

—Y yo estaré allí para hacer que eso ocurra. Voy a cuidar de ti — rodó los ojos a sabiendas de la queja que ella iba a soltar—, sé que no hace falta, que te puedes cuidar sola, pero de todos modos yo estaré allí. Voy a estar en tu vida el tiempo que tu quieras; te veré llorar, reír, sufrir, disfrutar… no me quiero perder ni un sólo segundo. Cuando llegue el momento de la despedida seguiré ahí, dándote la mano y esperaré a que tu espíritu regrese a mí.

Los ojos de Moana se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló.

— Oh, Maui— sollozó incorporándose para unir sus bocas en un cálido beso.

Se rodearon con los brazos devorándose el uno al otro con necesidad y pasión, sus lenguas jugaron la una con la otra, sus dientes mordieron y succionaron el labio del otro, el calor de la habitación subió hasta que ambos estaban en un lío jadeante en su lecho destrozado.

Frotaron sus narices sonriéndose el uno al otro antes de volver a otro furioso beso. Moana se retorció en sus brazos y gimió al sentir como su cuerpo se envolvía en el calor de las llamas del placer. Maui se dejó caer de nuevo cuando cortaron el beso y la miró a los ojos con algo parecido a la duda.

— ¿Y tu? — preguntó indeciso. Moana se sonrojó evitando su mirada.

— A mi me lo tuvieron que decir. No me di cuenta — susurró en voz baja. Al ver cómo sus palabras podían ser malinterpretadas se volvió hacia él—. Me gustaba dormir contigo, pasar tiempo contigo y… que me tocaras. No quería que te fueras aunque núnca te lo dije. Pero no me di cuenta hasta que me dijeron lo que mis sentimientos significaban. Tenían razón.

Le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

—No sé cómo pude estar tan ciega.

—Sólo tenías ojos para tu pueblo y el mar, es normal.

—No lo es, son mis sentimientos ¿cómo no pude verlos venir?

— Sólo eras una niña, somos amigos y yo un semidiós. Muchas veces confundimos los sentimientos de amor con gratitud.

—¿Es por eso que no me creíste? —Maui asintió.

—Debí darme cuenta que no hay nada normal contigo.

Acarició su mejilla con amor sonriendo cuando ella cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer disfrutando de su toque.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y los clavó en los suyos.

—Quiero hacerlo —susurró seriamente. Maui parpadeó desconcertado.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Ahora? ¿Qué hay de eso de que puede venir cualquiera a buscarnos? Ni si quiera tenemos lubricante a mano, no podemos hacerlo sin lubricante — Moana tuvo que parar el creciente ataque de histeria con un siseo calmante.

—No, no ahora pero me gustaría. Es decir, si quieres, claro.

Maui casi suelta una carcajada ¿que si él quería? Tan sólo el mencionarlo había hecho que su pene se contrajera y eso que ni si quiera estaba erecto. Pero no podía dejar su pensamiento racional en un segundo plano, no con esto.

—Mo, va a doler. Necesito que comprendas eso y estés segura. No tenemos obligación ninguna.

—No lo hago por obligación, además sé que vas a tener cuidado.

— Tener cuidado es irrelevante, eres virgen y yo soy bastante grande.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que sea virgen?

— Las mujeres vírgenes tienen una especie de barrera de piel que se rompe con la primera vez— explicó pacientemente—. Al romperse duele, de ahí viene la sangre. Además al ser una experiencia nueva para el cuerpo puede ser un poco incómodo hasta que uno se acostumbra.

Moana frunció el ceño.

— Creía que ser virgen era algo bueno pero suena muy desagradable.

—Ser virgen no es ni bueno ni malo, simplemente es. Muchas veces esa barrera, el himen, se rompe de forma normal y común al practicar otro tipo de actividades. No es algo importante.

— Pero se supone que a los dioses os gustan las vírgenes —Maui frunció el ceño.

—¿A los dioses? Hombre, si te vas a comer a un humano tu prefieres comertelo sabiendo que nadie se lo ha follado antes ¿pero a la hora de compartir un lecho? —negó con la cabeza—. Siempre he preferido una pareja con experiencia. Al principio sí, cuando tenía la idea de ser un semidiós subida a la cabeza sólo me acostaba con vírgenes — Moana alzó una ceja ante sus palabras, él siempre tenía la idea de ser un semidiós subida a la cabeza, pero prefirió no interrumpir—. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta que una pareja con experiencia te dará una noche más satisfactoria que una joven asustada y obligada — hizo una mueca despectiva. Moana abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Obligada? —jadeó, jamás se hubiera imaginado a Maui como un hombre que haría algo así.

— No en ese sentido — se precipitó a rectificar—. Nunca, jamás, he forzado a nadie en mi cama. Me refiero a que yo no era escogido como pareja, era una “ofrenda a los dioses” — rodó los ojos—. Se notaba que ellas querían estar en cualquier sitio menos ahí, a pesar de que tenían demasiado miedo a decir nada. La mayoría de las veces se les notaba que no querían y pasábamos el rato hablando. Otras veces sí ocurría pero era por acuerdo mutuo. Los humanos no tardaron en darse cuenta que a mí me valía más un banquete de ofrenda que una mujer. Es incómodo yacer con alguien que te mira con miedo y que no sabe qué hacer ni cómo sentirse. La virginidad está sobrevalorada, es un concepto humano para tener poder sobre las mujeres y ponerle un precio a tu hombría— terminó de forma aburrida y algo molesto—. Esas jóvenes eran tratadas como un regalo, como un objeto que el pueblo daba a los dioses. Me acostumbré a ayudarlas fingiendo la consumación para que ellas pudieran tener su propia vida.

— ¿Te molesta que sea virgen? — preguntó algo cohibida.

— No, no es un problema, ni una molestia, ni algo de lo que estar avergonzado. Virgen, no virgen, no cambian mis sentimientos ni lo harán nunca. Eso de que una mujer con estatus debe permanecer virgen y pura hasta el matrimonio es una tontería. Tener relaciones sexuales no ensucia tu alma, no te hace impura. Por ejemplo; mira a los hombres ¿alguna vez has oído que un hombre sea impuro por acostarse con muchas mujeres? No, eso es sólo algo que le dicen a ellas. Ridículo ¿verdad? Acostarte con alguien no va a cambiar quién eres ¿Seguirás amando el mar, a tu pueblo y siendo tal y como eres tras acostarte con alguien? — Moana asintió convencida—. Eso es lo importante.

— Entonces ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? —Maui suspiró.

—Hacerte daño, en primer lugar.

— Pero aunque lo hiciera con otra persona dolería — Maui evitó la contracción en su pecho y continuó.

— Hacerlo con otra persona tendría utilidad reproductiva. Lo nuestro sólo sería para pasar el tiempo y darnos placer, podemos hacer mucha más cosas con las que no te haré daño.

— ¿Es igual a lo que hemos hecho?

—Parecido — Moana se le quedó mirando y él terminó por rodar los ojos —. Es mejor. Bastante mejor si lo haces con un compañero con experiencia y atento.

— Me gusta eso. No conozco a nadie mejor que Maui para esta tarea.

—¿Me estabas escuchando?

— Sabes que sí —ambos se quedaron mirando unos largos segundos.

— Aún así vas a querer hacerlo…

—Aún así voy a querer hacerlo— corroboró asintiendo.

El ruido de la lluvia fue mermando a medida que hablaban, hasta quedar como un murmullo vacío y, finalmente, extinguirse. Fue la señal que tomó ella para incorporarse con un último beso.

—Ha amainado un poco, vístete. Quizás vengan a vernos ahora por algún problema de goteras o tejados. Siempre ocurre algo—. Se alejó a un rincón y se arregló la ropa dejándole espacio para que hiciera lo mismo.

Apenas había terminado de colocarse la falda cuando una cabeza asomó por la puerta.

— Moana, hay problemas en casa de Alepati — dijo un joven con agitación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ha entrado agua y se han echado a perder alguno de los pigmentos. No quiere perder el resto así que me mandó para buscarte.

— Adelántate, iré ahora mismo— el joven asintió y se fue por delante volviendo a dejarlos a solas.

—Tienes que irte — afirmó Maui. Ella asintió.

—Me acercaré ahora que no hay mucha lluvia y luego pasaré a ver a mis padres — se acercó a él y se inclinó para besarle. Maui correspondió con gusto. Al soltarse le miró a los ojos—. Tengo deberes para ti.

—¿Qué quiere de este humilde semidiós la jefa de la tribu?

—Quiero que traigas todo lo que necesitemos.

—¿Lo que necesitemos? ¿Para qué? — la mirada llena de escrutinio de Moana le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba—. ¿Estás segura?

Ella se apartó.

—Esta noche, Maui.

Mientras ella salía él supo que no había forma de que pudiera hacerla cambiar de idea y mentalmente hizo una lista de todo lo que necesitarían. Iba a ser un largo día.

 

* * *

 

— Aceite, tejidos… —comenzó a contar en voz baja —… detalles románticos, agua, bálsamo de _matua pua´a_ — miró a Mini Maui— ¿algo más?

El tatuaje se animó y señaló a Mini Moana y luego a su estómago para terminar con los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas.

— Comida — se llevó una mano a la frente golpeándose con fuerza. Mini Maui asintió con los brazos cruzados—. Bueno, lo siento, no puedo pensar en todo. Hace mil años que no tenemos una cita, podrías al menos haber puesto de tu parte—. Mini Maui volvió a gesticular —. Claro que me he bañado, me ha llovido todo el camino desde la casa de las provisiones hasta aquí. Sí que cuenta como baño, tenía agua hasta en partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía que podían mojarse.

—¿Ya estáis discutiendo otra vez? —preguntó Moana con una sonrisa escurriendo su cabellera en la puerta.

—Estás de vuelta pronto.

—Estaba hablando con mis padres pero ellos también querían aprovechar el día libre para descansar así que decidí no molestarlos mucho — pasó junto a él quitándose las prendas húmedas—. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo en mi ausencia?

—Hemos hecho los deberes — Mini Maui le golpeó el pecho con el codo—. Se me ha olvidado una cosa, tampoco es para echarmelo en cara así.

—¿Qué se te ha olvidado? — se puso un nuevo cambio de ropa seco y se sentó junto a ellos.

—La cena. Hubiera estado bien preparar una cena decente para hoy.

Moana le miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Una cena? ¿Cómo si fuera una cita?

—Es una cita.

—¿Qué se diferencia el día de hoy al de ayer? Bueno, a parte de lo obvio — no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

—Hemos pasado más tiempo juntos y, eso, por lo obvio. Quería que hoy fuera perfecto.

—Estamos pasando más tiempo juntos que de costumbre, para mí eso ya es perfecto — Maui y Mini Maui la contemplaron estupefactos, Mini Moana asintió de acuerdo y complacida. Ambos se pusieron en una actitud avergonzada.

— Eres la mejor, Mo.

—Eso no significa que no me vaya a enfadar si te has olvidado de lo importante.

—No, lo tengo todo.

—Genial, entonces de la cena podremos ocuparnos los dos.

—¿Cocinar juntos? Me gusta la idea— Moana le sonrió y fue hacia las cestas de la comida.

—¿Qué quieres comer? — preguntó analizando los víveres. Maui se arrastró hasta quedar tras ella y besó su hombro, mirando por encima.

—A ti—susurró en su oído. Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

—Eso al final. Tengo mangos, kiwis, plátanos, un par de cocos… oh, creo que también tengo jugo de frutas, también un par de bolsitas de té de vainilla.

— Deberías tomarte alguno.

— ¿Té? Pero no tengo ganas de calentar agua ahora ¿es importante?

—Te ayudaría con los nervios.

—No estoy nerviosa, confío en tí.

—Rectifico, _me_ ayudaría con los nervios — Moana se rió.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—Se me ha olvidado la comida, Mo, estoy aterrado.

— Vas a estar bien, voy a cuidar de ti— Maui hizo una mueca por la burla pero prefirió no comentar—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres comer?

— Dame un par de mangos, voy a asarlos.

—¿Vas a ponerte a asar ahora?

—Soy Maui — le echó una mirada concisa. Ella rodó los ojos y los pasó por encima de su hombro para que él los cogiera.

El semidiós los cogió con una mano y su anzuelo con la otra. Los acercó a su rostro y sopló en su palma. Moana le ignoró y siguió rebuscando.

—Podría acercarme a la casa de las provisiones a por pescado — al no recibir respuesta miró a Maui y él negó con la cabeza sin dejar de soplar y mirarla de reojo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Gateó hacia él con curiosidad y le observó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Maui siguió soplando unos segundos más y bajó la mano para enseñarselo. El olor se extendió por toda la sala y Moana inspiró con fuerza al reconocer la esencia dulzona.

— Eso es increíble — dijo anonadada, él sonrió tímidamente restándole importancia.

—Es un truco simple, si me dieras una cesta de mangos podría hacerte un pastel — le guiñó un ojo y ella se rió.

— ¿Qué más quieres? No quiero que te quedes con hambre.

—Yo estoy bien, estoy más preocupado por ti.

—También estoy bien — cogió uno de los mangos y jadeó por el calor. Lanzó el fruto de una mano a la otra hasta que Maui lo cogió al vuelo. Tras un par de segundos se lo volvió a dar y este ya estaba más templado—. Gracias.

Con cuidado se lo llevó a la boca y lo mordió gimiendo por el sabor. El mango no era su comida favorita pero este estaba realmente bueno ¿habría Maui endulzado el sabor con su magia? Maui hizo lo propio y terminó el fruto en un par de mordiscos.

—¿Tus padres han dicho algo? —preguntó queriendo mantener un poco de conversación entre ellos.

—No mucho, papá insiste en que mañana tenemos que revisar el puerto, llueve o no. Ya le he dicho que los barcos no suelen acercarse con tormenta por miedo a chocar con el arrecife pero aun así no cambia de idea —dio un mordisco—. Oh, y mamá me ha pedido que te salude de su parte y que a ver si nos acercamos a comer otro día.

—Espero que esta vez no sea para discutir.

—¿Cuando no discutimos estando en la misma habitación? — preguntó con un suspiro exasperado. Al ver que el buen humor comenzaba a mermarse, Maui le dio un suave empujón con el pie.

—Me gustaría poder ayudarte más.

—Ya haces mucho— él hizo una mueca sin creérselo pero Moana asintió—. No, lo digo en serio, tener a alguien al llegar a casa con quien compartir las experiencias del día es de mucha ayuda. Al menos para mí — clavó la mirada en el suelo—. He pasado demasiado tiempo sola, al principio tenía a Pua pero —sonrió— ya sabes. Siempre he querido tener a un amigo con quien contar, alguien que pudiera entenderme realmente y darme una opinión. Cuando murió mi abuela perdí a esa persona y toda mi vida de repente se volvió loca. Puedo  contar con mis padres, lo sé, pero no es lo mismo, mi abuela era diferente, podía contarle cosas que tenía que ocultar a mis padres— le miró a los ojos—. La perdí a ella, la echo de menos, pero te gané a ti y eso me ha ayudado mucho. A pesar de nuestras diferencias —se rió—, al final siempre acabamos juntos.

—Sé cómo te sientes — se inclinó y agarró su mano—. Me alegro de tenerte también y de estar ahí para ti— dio un respingo cuando mini Maui se animó golpeándole con el codo—. Ambos estamos ahí para ti.

—Gracias — bajó la mirada a mini Maui—, a los dos.

Maui la miró unos minutos y le tendió la mano.

—Dame un coco — ella le sonrió acercándose a coger uno.

—¿Otro pequeño truco de los tuyos?

—He oído que tu comida favorita son los camarones con coco — Moana asintió.

— ¿Y los tuyos?

—Los camarones — aceptó el objeto y dejó el anzuelo sobre su pierna en contacto con su piel—. No había cocos en la isla donde estaba así que me alimentaba mayoritariamente de peces y camarones. Les cogí el gusto.

Agitó el coco en el aire junto a su oído y tras unos segundos soltó un pequeño grito de júbilo y lo abrió como si se tratara de una fruta blanda. Moana abrió los ojos y jadeó con sorpresa, no sólo por la fuerza de Maui, que ya la conocía, sino porque el coco por dentro estaba lleno de camarones enormes.

—¡Es fantástico! — Maui se lo devolvió con una sonrisa insinuante.

— Y no es el mejor truco que sé hacer — le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó sin poder contener una risotada.

—Tenemos toda la noche para que el semidiós Maui muestre todo su arsenal — se llevó un camarón a la boca y gimió por el sabor, esto, sin duda, era obra de magia.

— ¡Ja! Jovencita, para eso necesitaría más de una noche — Moana le sonrió.

—Tienes todas las noches de mi vida — le espetó. Maui parpadeó y le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño.

Dejó el anzuelo a un lado y se arrastró hacia ella, cogiendo uno de sus pies para ponerlos en su regazo. Ella le lanzó una mirada cargada de preguntas pero él simplemente comenzó a masajear su pie con delicadeza, dejándola comer a gusto. Moana gimió por el toque en la planta de su pie y se retorció en el sitio, masticando otra pieza de marisco.

Degustó trozo por trozo con sumo placer dejando que Maui tomara cargo de la situación. Alguna que otra vez le había tendido un camarón y él se había inclinado para tomarlo de sus dedos aprovechando para darle un pequeño beso en la yema de estos o en la palma de su mano. Una vez terminó dejó la cáscara a un lado y se subió a su regazo para rodearle los hombros y besarle.

—¿Quien me iba a decir que eras tan romántico?

—No lo digas en voz alta, debo mantener una imagen— rodeó su cintura con los brazos atrayéndola hacia él.

— Seguro que nadie me creería —volvió a besarle, tras unos largos minutos de besos Maui habló contra sus labios.

—Tengo un último truco para la noche — alzó la mano y con un rápido gesto la brisa apagó la antorcha que iluminaba la habitación. Moana parpadeó en la oscuridad esperando a que su vista se acostumbrara a la noche pero antes de que le diera tiempo notó Maui moviéndose bajo ella y lo siguiente fue cómo la sala volvió a iluminarse con decenas de pequeños puntos de luz que caían desde el techo hasta desaparecer antes de caer al suelo.

Moana abrió la boca con sorpresa mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué son? — preguntó soltándose del cuello del semidiós para intentar agarrar uno de los puntos. Este desapareció sobre su palma dejando detrás un brillo dorado perlado y una pequeña sensación de calor—. Se siente… cálido.

— Son retazos de mi magia — le sonrió—. Puedo hacer que se visualice así por un periodo determinado de tiempo. Es un truco tonto e insignificante… pero me gusta el efecto que hace — dijo clavando la mirada en su rostro. Las pequeñas luces hacían que su piel brillara y sus ojos se iluminaban centelleantes por los destellos dorados. Merecía la pena el uso de su magia en algo así, sólo para ella.

—Me encantan — susurró sin parar de contemplar su cuarto con admiración.

—Te amo, Moana — respondió él en un murmullo. Moana dejó de mirar a su alrededor y clavó la vista en él en una mezcla de sorpresa y cariño.

—Yo también te amo — le devolvió las cálidas palabras con todo el sentimiento de su corazón. Enmarcó su cara con las manos y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares, Maui apretó el agarre en su cintura.

Así, si pudieran quedarse sólo así por el resto de sus vidas, por toda la eternidad. Nada más era necesario, esto era suficiente.

Se besaron otra vez fundiéndose en el calor del otro. Moana gimió en su boca y se echó hacia atrás obligando a Maui a incorporarse y quedar sobre ella en el nido de mantas donde se habían sentado. Ella no perdió el tiempo y descendió las manos por su pecho, rozando sus pectorales y todo su torso hasta llegar a su falda de hojas.

—Si te hago daño… —comenzó Maui en tono preocupado.

—Sharkead — susurró contra sus labios para volver a besarle. Maui se quejó en su boca, preocupado por la poca importancia que le estaba dando Moana a la situación pero la única respuesta de la joven fue deslizar el nudo de su falda y que todo el material cayera libre a su alrededor.

—Eres una mala persona — gruñó besándola con fuerza. Ella sonrió en el beso y sin pudor alguno aferró su flácida erección con las manos, moviéndolas de arriba a abajo, dejando que se endureciera entre sus dedos. Maui gimió y acarició uno de sus pechos por encima de su top de plumas. Lentamente se dejó caer de lado para así poder tener acceso a las cuerdas que ataban su ropa. Moana se dejó desnudar entre besos y caricias bajo las atentas manos del semidiós. Rodeó su amplia cintura con una pierna y Maui aprovechó para meter la mano debajo de su falda y recorrer todo su muslo hasta apretar su nalga con necesidad.

Una vez se deshicieron de la parte de arriba de su vestido, ella le dio un tirón al nudo de su falda, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a subir las caderas y sacarla de debajo de ella Maui cortó el beso y comenzó a descender con su cuerpo con húmedos besos y lametones precisos, dejándola impotente ante su toque y sus caricias. Su larga y ancha lengua jugó con sus pezones, degustándolos con un gruñido casi animal.

—Tan hermosa — gruñó contra su piel antes de mordisquear su pezón hasta que este se endureció en sus dientes. Lo besó y lamió para calmarlo, descendió por todo su pecho besando cada resquicio de su piel, jugó con su ombligo hasta hacerla reír y gemir al mismo tiempo y apartó de un tirón la falda lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación.

Acarició sus piernas y les dio un suave toque con los dedos.

—Ábrete para mí, pequeña.

Moana enrojeció y se cubrió la cara con los brazos pero le obedeció y abrió las piernas lentamente, arrastrando los pies por el suelo hasta que sus muslos quedaron totalmente separados dándole la mejor de las vistas al semidiós.

Maui tragó saliva y acarició con el pulgar desde su entrada hasta su clítoris. Moana gimió y se retorció por el toque.

—Creí que hoy íbamos a hacer otra cosa — murmuró ella con voz temblorosa.

—Tenemos toda la noche —respondió Maui sin dejar de mirar hacia su sonrosado capullo. Era tan hermosa.

Con el índice y anular jugó con sus labios y rodeó su entrada volviendo a hacer el mismo recorrido de antes. Poco a poco Moana iba humedeciéndose más y más ante sus ojos, provocándole un hambre voraz. Abrió sus plieges con los dedos para observar su entrada con cuidado; allí estaba la pequeña y sensible barrera que iba a tener que romper esta noche. Entrecerró los ojos molesto por la idea del posible dolor que causaría y midiendo mentalmente si había creado suficiente crema para aliviar el quemazón durante la noche. Había traído grasa y aceite de sobra para que pudiera deslizarse sin mayor problema pero sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente; debía prepararla a conciencia para tomarle.

—¿Maui?— preguntó ella cohibida. Él la ignoró a sabiendas de que un posible escrutinio por su parte podía haberla hecho sentir incómoda. Sin una palabra más descendió sobre su vulva y dejó que su lengua lamiera toda la superficie. El gemido de placer no se hizo esperar y pronto sus manos estaban de vuelta en su cabello como tantas otras veces que le había dado placer con su boca.

Dio un pequeño quejido de dolor cuando Moana clavó las uñas en su cuero cabelludo tras un rizo que dio con la punta de su lengua. Sin duda iba a terminar la noche como recién salido de un combate con una bestia; lleno de cicatrices y sangre pero el pecho cargado de orgullo. Tuvo que agarrar los muslos cuando estos se sacudieron contra sus orejas, no importaba cuantas veces Moana se disculpara entre gemidos y sollozos ya que era incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo.

—Espera — jadeó roncamente, Maui continuó —. Espera, Maui, por favor—se detuvo súbitamente alzando la cabeza para mirarla. Moana no había dicho la palabra de seguridad pero un _por favor_ era igual de eficiente para él.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño? — preguntó con un deje preocupado.

— No — respiró agitadamente —. No es eso — volvió a tomar aire y se incorporó sobre sus codos —, quiero hacerlo también.

Maui frunció el ceño y su estómago se contrajo ¿estaba diciendo lo que él creía que estaba diciendo?

— ¿A la vez?

—Sí… he pensado en ello, quizás si tu te tumbas y me dejas a mí encima…

Su pene se sacudió y tuvo que contener la respiración para no tener un momento vergonzoso en ese mismo instante.

—Acabas de descubrir lo que yo llamo el _anzuelo inverso_ — bromeó Maui volviendo a tragar saliva.

—¿El anzuelo inverso?

— Te haré un dibujo mañana — se incorporó y se tumbó a su lado abriendo los brazos a la espera.

Ella miró unos segundos el lugar donde supuestamente tenía que subirse y frunció el ceño ante el collar de afilados colmillos.

—¿Moana?

—Humm ¿no sería mejor…? — señaló su cuello. Maui llevó una mano a la zona y se sorprendió al notar el collar. Apenas lo notaba durante el día.

—Sí, tienes razón — se rió sacándolo por su cabeza con cuidado de sus rizos. Lo lanzó a un lado de la habitación sin miramientos—. Ahora ven, súbete.

Moana no se hizo de rogar y pasó una pierna por encima de su torso dándole la espalda y miró hacia abajo algo nerviosa. No había probado nunca esta postura y estar así encima de Maui la ponía un poco nerviosa y algo avergonzada.

—Acércame tus piernas, como si te sentaras en mi cara — instruyó.

—¡Maui! — gritó totalmente roja de vergüenza.

—¿Qué? Eres tú la que lo propusiste.

— ¡Cállate! — él le lanzó una mirada cargada de insinuaciones.

—Hazme.

Con una mueca molesta se sentó en su cara con brusquedad.

— Ahí te ahogues — gruñó. Su pequeño éxito acabó cuando esa concisa lengua comenzó a recorrer ese montículo sensible haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás del placer.

Se inclinó hacia delante y agarró su miembro con una mano. Lo acarició de arriba a abajo apretándo la base de su glande para ver la gota perlada que emanó de la punta. Sacó la lengua y le dio una larga lamida limpiandola con ganas. El sabor se extendió por su lengua haciéndola gemir, Maui era salado y almizclado, su piel era suave y tan dura a la vez. Succionó la cabeza de su miembro y lo introdujo entero en su boca. Por la posición este se deslizó sin miramientos por su garganta hasta casi llegar a la mitad de su erección haciendo que Maui detuviera su trabajo y se tensara bajo ella con un rugido.

—Mo, no me hagas correrme ¿vale? si me corro tendremos que esperar un buen rato hasta poder seguir — como única respuesta, y venganza, comenzó un lento y largo vaivén enfocado únicamente a ver cuán profundo podía introducirle en su garganta antes de sentir ese pinchazo de dolor.

Le escuchó maldecir entre dientes y retorcerse bajo ella, cosa que lo tomó con gran placer personal. Ella estaba haciendo que el semidiós Maui, héroe de leyendas, se sacudiera de placer a su toque. Él no tardó en tomar su venganza continuando con sus propias caricias ayudándose de sus manos para agarrar sus nalgas y jugar con ellas o acercarla más a su boca con la cual estaba matándola lentamente.

El calor no tardó en extenderse por la parte inferior de Moana y todo su cuerpo se tensó por la naciente ola que terminaba con el orgasmo.

—Maui — le avisó, él la ignoró—. Maui… estoy… — su lengua aumentó el ritmo y ella se aferró con fuerza a lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser el miembro del semidiós. Ni aun así él detuvo su marcha—. ¡Maui, por los dioses!

Apoyó la cabeza en su pelvis aferrándose con fuerza a su erección y clavando las uñas de su otra mano en el muslo tatuado. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su mirada se volvió más y más borrosa hasta que sólo pudo ver puntos de color en un mundo a oscuras y, de repente, nada. Su cuerpo dejó de reaccionar y se dejó caer sobre él como una marioneta con las cuerdas cortadas.

Minutos después comenzó a escuchar a Maui hablar.

—¿Todo bien por ahí? — dijo con voz burlona. Moana se levantó y le echó una mirada gélida por encima de su hombro—. ¿Qué? Oh, vamos, sé que te ha encantado.

—Pero dijiste que no podíamos corrernos.

—Me refería a mí, las mujeres podéis tener muchos orgasmos seguidos. Si yo termino lo tendremos más difícil para seguir — Moana tragó saliva aún sintiendo pequeños tembleques por su climax—. Además, es bueno que lo hayas hecho, ahora estarás más relajada para lo siguiente.

Ella se tensó con el peso de las palabras.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo ahora?

— Si quieres seguir con esto si, no tenemos por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabes.

—No, está bien, quiero seguir ¿qué debo hacer?

— Allí — Maui señaló una cesta con la mano en una esquina de la habitación—. Si puedes levantarte — bromeó, Moana le imitó burlonamente con tono infantil—, acércamela.

No hizo falta que se levantara ya que con sólo inclinarse y alzar el brazo consiguió asirla y atraerla hacia ellos. Maui le dio las gracias y cogió una pequeña vasija del interior con cuidado.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Moana. Maui se lo tendió para que lo oliera y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando olió el líquido espeso amargo.

— Es una receta de una de las islas de hace milenios atrás. Ni si quiera sé si ya se ha perdido pero ha sido lo que mejor ha funcionado conmigo.

— ¿Que haces con eso? ¿Te lo comes? Huele fatal — Maui se rió.

—No, no te lo comes, mete dos dedos — ella obedeció acariciando la superficie pegajosa y frotó los dedos notando como estos resbalaban con facilidad—. Debes ponérmelo a mí, así será menos doloroso y más fácil.

— ¿Si usamos esto no dolerá?

— Doler dolerá, eso no podemos cambiarlo, pero ayudará bastante— ella asintió comprensivamente.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos?

— Date la vuelta — Moana se volvió quedando frente a él con las manos en su pecho a la espera de instrucciones—. Hay muchas posturas pero para una primera vez creo que lo adecuado es que tú estés encima, así podrás controlar el ritmo y cómo quieres hacerlo.

— Pero no tengo experiencia ninguna, no sé qué hacer.

— Lo único que tienes que hacer es sentarte encima, es sólo que con esta postura tú te puedes tomar tu tiempo y hacerlo como te sea más cómodo. Si te resulta demasiado en cualquier momento puedes parar.

— Está bien…¿qué hago ahora? — tragó saliva nerviosa.

—Relájate ¿vale? Es mejor si no estás nerviosa, todo va a salir bien— esperó a una confirmación y asintió—. Échate hacia atrás — metió la mano en la vasija y esperó a que se moviera para acariciar su miembro hasta recuperar la dureza total, que se había mermado durante su charla.

El que Moana estuviera tan nerviosa no era lo más excitante para mantener su erección, esperaba que pronto sus dudas y temores se disiparan. Una vez estuvo totalmente duro y lo suficientemente resbaladizo apartó la mano.

— Acercate, ponte por encima.

Maui era tan grande, tan amplio, que Moana apenas podía llegar al suelo con la punta de los pies aunque ampliara las piernas al máximo, así que tuvo que arrodillarse en sus caderas y apoyar las manos en su pecho a la espera de más instrucciones. Maui metió su mano húmeda por entre sus muslos y acarició la zona cubriéndola con los restos de la crema. Moana agradeció el gesto con una nerviosa sonrisa, él agarró la base de su miembro y la miró a los ojos.

— Ahora baja, lentamente.

—Vale — dijo ella con un deje de voz.

— No, Moana, en serio, lento. Si no vas lento nos harás daño a los dos.

—Eso no ayuda — gruñó pero obedeció de todos modos dejándose caer suavemente contra la superficie aterciopelada.

Su miembro se abrió paso entre los pliegues entre sus muslos y atravesó con suavidad el anillo que rodeaba la entrada. Moana se tensó cuando notó el doloroso impedimento que le impedía seguir y clavó la mirada nerviosa en Maui.

—Respira — señaló comenzando a respirar suavemente para que ella le imitara—. Eso es, sigue respirando.

Imitando la respiración de Maui, dejó caer su peso sobre su erección y sintió como la barrera desaparecía con un intenso calambrazo de dolor. Ahogó un grito encogiéndose sobre sí misma y clavó las uñas en los pectorales de Maui. Este soltó la base de su erección y llevó una mano a su espalda, con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Mo? ¿Estás bien?— Moana cogió aire un par de veces y asintió a pesar de que sus extremidades temblaban por el repentino dolor—. Lo siento — susurró Maui posándo la mano en su cadera acariciándola con el pulgar en un intento de relajarla.

—Está bien, estoy bien — tras unos segundos más sonrió con cariño a Maui.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa aún algo preocupado pero ella le ignoró y siguió descendiendo. Llegó a un punto donde se llevó la mano al estómago por la repentina presión, estaba tan profundo que podía sentirlo dentro de ella y ni si quiera había llegado al final. Continuó más lentamente, acompañándolo de vez en cuando de un vaivén para acostumbrarse, hasta que se encontró totalmente sentada en él y dio un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Tómate tu tiempo ahora— susurró Maui sin dejar de acariciarla—. Si necesitas más crema sólo pídelo ¿vale? — Moana volvió a asentir y alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Qué hago ahora?

— Cuando te hayas relajado, muévete de arriba a abajo. Hazlo a tu ritmo — volvió a asentir haciendo que su pelo cayera por un lado de su cara, Maui lo apartó amablemente sin querer perder de vista ni un atisbo de su rostro.

Tras unos minutos de relajación Moana alzó las caderas con un pequeño siseo y se dejó caer bruscamente. Esta vez una ola de inmenso placer recorrió su columna vertebral y su espalda se arqueó soltando un gemido de éxtasis. Maui ganó confianza con esa reacción y sonrió.

—Eso es, pequeña — Moana le miró con una mueca de sorpresa y sin palabras. Realmente jamás había creído posible que una sensación así pudiera existir—. Vamos, sigue, lo estás haciendo bien—  le apremió.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, comenzó un tímido movimiento ascendente y descendente. A pesar de su falta de experiencia y el torpe comienzo, el placer fue extendiéndose por cada nervio y poro de su piel. Sus uñas se clavaban en el pecho tatuado cada vez que la enorme erección en su interior chocaba con sus paredes internas, haciéndola gemir y jadear. Estaba tan llena. Se sentía tan bien.

Pero no era suficiente y sus piernas no tardaron en cansarse. Se dejó caer hacia delante apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Maui intentando recuperar el aliento con la respiración acelerada y nerviosa.

— ¿Quieres cambiar de postura? — preguntó Maui pacientemente. Ella apartó las húmedas hebras oscuras que se habían aferrado a su frente, las metió tras su oreja y asintió decidida.

—Estoy un poco cansada — admitió.

—Si quieres parar podemos hacerlo— ella soltó un bufido divertido.

— Lo que quiero decir es que ahora me gustaría ser yo la que está disfrutando mientras tú trabajas— Maui no pudo evitar la risa y se acercó para besarla. Se echó hacia delante manteniéndola en sus brazos y agarró su cintura para ayudarla a mecerse de arriba a abajo sin dejar de besarla. Moana gemía en su boca clavando los tobillos en sus caderas con cada movimiento y hincando las uñas en sus hombros cada vez que su miembro abordaba su cuerpo sin piedad.

Terminó por cortar el contacto por la falta de aliento y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho dejando que la tomara una y otra vez con saña, clavándose en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Te amo, Mo — escuchó a Maui susurrar contra su oído. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y gimió en su cuello. Ahora comprendía lo que Maui había querido decirle desde hacía tanto tiempo, entendía perfectamente por qué se había negado a tomarla cuando se lo pidió. Estas sensaciones en su cuerpo, esta unión que comenzaba en su cuerpo físico y se extendía a lo espiritual… Tras años de compartir su cuerpo con extraños que jamás llegaban a su corazón, Maui había preferido mantenerse apartado de relaciones, tanto sentimentales como físicas. Ella le había pedido sexo, no por amor, sino por curiosidad. Si él hubiera aceptado, si la hubiera amado, habría podido correr la misma suerte que antaño y terminar con ella rechazándole por otro mortal al que supuestamente amaría. Maui quedaría otra vez abandonado de ese amor que había sido pedido y dado. Maui la había amado desde hacía mucho, más de lo que ella sabía, un contacto así hubiera llevado a su supuesta amistad a algo más profundo y desconocido para ella. Algo que no estaba preparada, no como ahora, esta unión, esta sensación de Maui alrededor de ella, dentro de ella, no podría haberlo sobrellevado siendo más inexperta e ignorante de sus sentimientos. Maui había estado aterrado de perderla, hubiera preferido amarla desde lejos mientras ella fuera feliz que destrozar cualquier futuro sin su amistad. Pero le amaba, estaba segura de ello, y ahora que sentía cada poro de piel contra la suya, los excitados latidos de su corazón latiendo al unísono, la respiración a escasos centímetros de la propia y el sudor y fluidos compartidos de un cuerpo a otro, era consciente de que Maui había estado equivocado muchos años: ella jamás sería capaz de amar a otro ser de la misma forma que le amaba a él.

La agonía se extendió por su cuerpo y un grito nació en su garganta. Se retorció en los brazos que la rodeaban y su espalda se arqueó haciendo que su cabello cayera en cascada por su pecho desnudo. Ola tras ola de inmenso placer sacudió su cuerpo como nunca antes había sentido. Fue Maui quien la tuvo que sujetar para que su cuerpo no se desplomara de espaldas en el piso y la sostuvo contra su pecho dejándola temblar en sus brazos.

—Shhh, te tengo — susurró contra su sien, dándole un suave beso. Su toque era cálido y reconfortable a pesar del toque ronco de su voz. Sintió como era echada hacia atrás y tumbada en el mar de telas. Las luces brillaban a su alrededor iluminando la escena pero ella era incapaz de reconocer las formas de su entorno hasta que una enorme figura a oscuras se inclinó hacia ella.

—Maui — apenas reconoció su voz, ahogada por el dolor y el escozor de la garganta por el uso excesivo. Él la besó con delicadeza y rozó los labios con su lengua. Tan pronto como sintió la presión, abrió la boca y tragó el agua que Maui estaba ofreciendo. A medida que los segundos pasaban recobraba la conciencia hasta que sus ojos fueron capaces de distinguir la media sonrisa del semidiós.

—¿Estás bien?— asintió en silencio y él apartó el pelo de su rostro—. Será mejor que paremos por hoy.

Moana alzó una ceja y apretó los músculos internos con una media sonrisa complacida al ver como Maui se tensaba y quejaba por lo bajo.

— He surcado tormentas más fuertes que esta — Maui parpadeó entre sorprendido y complacido. Al verla casi desfallecer con su segundo orgasmo había dado por sentado que la noche llegaba a su fin para ellos. Había tenido que luchar con cada fibra de su ser cuando la presión a su alrededor aumentó hasta casi llevarle a la locura por la necesidad de llegar al clímax, pero Moana no había estado consciente y eso hubiera sido algo horrible y rastrero. La sostuvo hasta que volvió en sí, le dio agua y esperó a que ella admitiera que había sido suficiente. Era su primera vez y una mortal, no había esperado que tuviera la energía y fuerza suficiente de aguantar a un semidiós. Se había equivocado otra vez, Moana era única.

—Si insistes— agarró sus caderas alzándola para poder tener una mejor posición y dio la primera embestida sacándole un desgarrador gemido. Se detuvo de repente asustado con la mirada clavada en su cara en busca de alguna mueca de dolor. En vez de eso Moana le miró con el ceño fruncido apremiándole con un fuerte golpe con los tobillos a sus caderas.

—¡No te detengas! — Maui se rió por lo bajo.

—A sus órdenes, jefa.

Es lo último que Moana recordó oír antes de que Maui se volviera una bestia. Sus embestidas eran profundas y rápidas, practicadas y precisas. Sabían en todo momento en qué punto darle para que su visión se nublara. El agarre en su cintura era fuerte y fijo, manteniéndola en el sitio a pesar del imponente impulso que su cuerpo recibía. Puro músculo y fibra chocando una y otra vez contra ella, sacándole grito y gemidos de éxtasis. Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas a medida que su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas. Maui estaba demasiado caliente, era demasiado duro, demasiado fuerte, demasiado… demasiado…

Gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando otro orgasmo la sacudió con una fuerza incontrolada. Maui se echó hacia delante con un quejido al notar como esas paredes estrechas se apretaban intensamente a su alrededor arrastrándolo sin remedio a su propio culmen. Sus caderas se sacudieron frenéticamente cavalgando los últimos retazos de su clímax hasta que todo su cuerpo se relajó en un nervioso temblor. Al darse cuenta de la situación alzó la cabeza para mirar a Moana entre sus largas cortinas de rizos oscuros. Ella yacía inerte y con el rostro a un lado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y húmedas del sudor y las lágrimas, mechones de su cabello estaban pegados a su frente y a su tez, su respiración era agitada e irregular y tenía una enorme marca de una mordida en el cuello ¿la había mordido? ¿cuándo?

—¿Mo? — tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con un gruñido cuando su cuerpo se convulsionó con una sacudida de placer. Intentó calmar su respiración y volvió a fijar su mirada en ella —¿Moana?

Esta vez pareció reaccionar, pues parpadeó y su rostro se giró levemente a su encuentro con una sonrisa lánguida y satisfecha. Maui le devolvió la sonrisa con un suspiro de alivio, alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla limpiando una lágrima. Ella se acurrucó en el toque con un resoplido de placer.

Tras un último beso Maui se alejó para mirar hacia abajo donde aún estaban física e íntimamente unidos. Con todo el cuidado y la lentitud que pudo, fue saliendo de ella sin apartar la mirada. Cuando hubo salido completamente Moana jadeó y un líquido rosaceo comenzó a emanar de ella a borbotones, Maui hizo una mueca molesto por la cantidad de sangre y se apartó.

Dejó caer sus piernas con suavidad en las sábanas y agarró la cesta. Sacó un par de cáscaras de coco y llenó uno con agua, que calentó con un pequeño toque de su magia. Humedeció un paño y gateó de vuelta hacia ella. La limpió con escrutinio y cuidado, enjuagó sus muslos y la piel a su alrededor antes de dejar el trapo a un lado y coger la otra cáscara de coco. Cubrió sus dedos con la pasta verdosa y palpó la superficie herida de entre sus muslos. Moana ahogó un quejido por el repentino quemazón.

—Lo sé, lo siento, esto te ayudará.

—Estoy bien — Maui dio un gruñido mostrando lo poco convencido que estaba. Moana se había comportado como una auténtica guerrera pero todo guerrero debe curar sus heridas después. Tras un par de toques más se sintió satisfecho con la curación y volvió a por más agua para ella y a limpiarse a sí mismo. La ayudó a beber un poco de agua y se recostó a su lado apartando mechones y cabellos oscuros de su rostro.

Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta.

Moana se arrastró hasta quedar envuelta en sus brazos, donde él la meció y sostuvo hasta que cayó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios. Las luces de la sala comenzaron a desaparecer tan pronto como Maui cerró los ojos y se sumó a ella.  
  


  
  
  
**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado!
> 
> Fanarts: 
> 
> [Moana tattoos](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/163457196726/moana-tattoos-request-of-kayti-for-the-fic) por [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/) . Fue una request para Kayti, que quería ver cómo eran los tatuajes de Moana. ¡Me alegro de que te gustara!  
> ["I love you , Mo"](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/163613003781/i-love-you-mo-fanart-for-the-fic-fire-and) por [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)  
> ["I want to do it"](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/165086974556/i-want-to-do-it-request-for-alondradelpuerto) by [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/) Request to Alondradelpuerto
> 
>  
> 
> Explicación de contenido: 
> 
> \- El comentario “Hombre, si te vas a comer a un humano tu prefieres comertelo sabiendo que nadie se lo ha follado antes” es un guiño a nuestro querido Tamatoa (Jemaine Clement) en la película Lo que Hacemos en las Sombras. La recomiendo encarecidamente.  
> -El “anzuelo inverso” es el 69. Ya que carecen de la numeración moderna pensé que el anzuelo, dado que es Maui de quien hablamos, tendría más sentido ya que tiene forma de 6 o 9.  
> -Como siempre, la historia de Maui es inventada.  
> \- La isla de Maui, la de las estrellas. La isla ya no está, sólo queda el océano y es donde Moana le encuentra volando en el capítulo 3.  
> \- La comida favorita de ambos (Los camarones y los camarones con coco), el té de vainilla y el hecho de que Moana no conozca la nieve, están sacados del juego app de Moana Island Life. Así que se puede decir que es “oficial”. Lo recomiendo muchísimo para cualquier fan de Moana. Es un poco tedioso pero cuando subes de nivel te sacan una sonrisa con algún comentario entre ellos.  
> -El bálsamo de matua pua'a es para el dolor. Pero no especifican si físico o de dolor de cabeza. Lo he puesto para dar detalles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior, es como volver al principio pero sigo con unas buenas 10,000 palabras por capítulo, como a mi me gusta. 
> 
> Hay una pequeña… bueno, no sorpresa, pero este capítulo es importante por un detalle que posiblemente descubriréis en los capítulos siguientes. No voy a dar pistas ni hacer ningún spoiler en los comentarios pero podéis dejar vuestra idea a ver si lo habéis encontrado.
> 
> ¡Feliz caza!

Moana parpadeó aún adormecida y se revolvió en las mantas. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan relajada y descansada pero notó algo fuera de sí. Frunció el ceño con los ojos entrecerrados y arrastró la mano por el hueco vacío a su lado. Se sentó con una sacudida, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y tuvo que reprimir un quejido cuando la parte baja de su estómago pulsó con un escozor. 

Entonces notó una figura a su lado y vio a Maui sentado de espaldas a ella con algo en sus manos. Por el sol que entraba por la mañana podía ver que era bastante tarde pero nadie había venido a buscarles, seguramente él se habría encargado de todo. Su cabello estaba suelto sobre sus hombros y parecía estar bastante ocupado por la forma con la que se movía. Podía ver la enorme cicatriz blanquecina en su brazo izquierdo de su pelea con el monstruo de Lalotai, sabía  que iba a terminar desapareciendo pero aún así seguía siendo un recuerdo brutal de aquel día. 

—¿Maui? — él dio un respingo y se volvió hacia ella. 

— ¡Mo! ¡Buenos días! He hecho té, aunque ahora estará frío. Un momento — Moana parpadeó cuando Maui habló con un acento adormecido y su sonrisa dejó ver sus dientes. 

— Tienes la boca verde — dijo ella, Maui se levantó para volver a sentarse a su lado y calentar un vaso de palma con un toque de su mano, no se le escapó que tenía ya la falda de hojas en su sitio. Le hizo un ademán para que lo aceptara y ella bebió un sorbo: té de vainilla. 

—¿Por qué tienes la boca verde? — insistió. Él sonrió otra vez y escupió en una cáscara de coco que empezó a revolver con los dedos. 

— Es un ungüento que estoy preparando con unas hojas que fui a recoger esta mañana — dijo con el mismo acento torpe, señalando sobre su cabeza. Moana se asomó por su lado y exclamó. 

—¡Maui, esas plantas son venenosas!

—Sólo si te las comes, tienen buenas propiedades si las juntas y aplicas sobre la piel. 

—Las tienes ahora mismo en la boca ¡idiota!— gritó, Maui se rió mostrando sus dientes verdes. 

— Yo no voy a morir por mordisquear plantas venenosas, sólo se me adormece un poco la boca. Ven, dame la mano — Moana le tendió el brazo y él aplicó un poco de la pasta en su piel. Tras esperar unos segundos limpió la sustancia con un trapo cuidadosamente y sin ni siquiera avisarla le dio lo que pareció un fuerte pellizco. Moana jadeó a punto de soltarle un insulto y un grito pero su voz se quedó en su boca; había sido una impresión el ver a Maui hacer eso pero el toque no había dolido en absoluto, es más, ni siquiera lo había sentido. 

— Esto es… sorprendente ¿de donde lo has sacado? — Maui, que había estado mordisqueando un poco más, volvió a escupir en el coco. 

—Me lo enseñaron hace muchisimos años, en mis clases de semidiós. 

—¿Clases de semidiós? — alzó una ceja. 

—Claro, cuando aprendí a transformarme y a usar el anzuelo ¿crees que nací sabiendo todo? —sonrió de medio lado, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—Eres el gran Maui, cualquiera supondría que naciste golpeando monstruos. 

—Si, bueno, tu eres mi biógrafa, debes saber la verdad — ella soltó un resoplido. 

—¿Y para qué has creado esto? ¿Estás herido? — tomó otro sorbo de té recorriendole con la mirada en busca de cualquier herida. No pudo evitar ver algún que otro arañón superficial y sonrojarse al darse cuenta que había sido ella quien había roto la piel con sus uñas pero no parecía tan profundo como para hacer un ungüento para ello. 

— No es para mí, es para ti — Moana le miró con sorpresa y luego se enrojeció por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. 

—Estoy bien, Maui… no tenías por qué. 

— Créeme, es necesario si quieres levantarte de la cama hoy. 

Moana volvió a enrojecer y tomó otro sorbo. 

— Hablando de levantarse ¿no han venido mis padres a preguntar dónde estoy? — Maui se rió. 

—Casi es la hora de comer, me he pasado toda la mañana fuera trabajando con ellos. 

—¡Maui! — se quejó— ¿Qué excusas les has dado? Por los dioses, deben de saberlo todo — apoyó la frente en las rodillas sin saber donde esconderse.

— No, no — soltó una carcajada —. Les he dicho que cogiste un poco de frío ayer cuando fuiste a ayudar a Alepati. 

—¿Entonces no saben… eso? — su timidez le hizo soltar un gemido de cariño. 

—No, no te preocupes. Para el resto del mundo sólo tienes un pequeño resfriado. Tu madre me ayudó a encontrar un par de plantas para tus medicinas y estoy seguro que no sabían para qué era. Les he dicho que estabas dormida para que no vinieran.

—Gracias — murmuró ella tímidamente.

—Cuando quieras — respondió él y se inclinó para darle un beso en el hombro—. Ahora escúchame, debes ponerte esto. Los efectos durarán un par de horas, te aliviará el dolor y evitará una posible infección. Es recomendable que lo pongas teniendo la zona limpia. 

Ella enrojeció otra vez. 

—Debería ir al río entonces…

—No, me ocupé ayer por la noche. Pero si te lo quieres echar más tarde debes limpiarte antes. Escocerá unos segundos cuando te lo pongas pero te sentirás mejor enseguida — frunció el ceño y con suavidad apartó su cabello para mirar su hombro. Chasqueó la lengua. 

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te dio un mordisco anoche, está un poco rojo ¿duele? —Moana se llevó la mano al lugar donde se unía el cuello con el hombro pero negó con la cabeza. 

—Ni si quiera lo había notado — clavó la mirada en él en busca de más heridas—. Tú también tienes bastantes… — no supo como terminar la frase ¿arañazos? ¿heridas? ¿mordiscos? Maui infló el pecho con orgullo y echó el pelo hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza. 

—Son heridas de guerra — ella resopló y negó con la cabeza terminando su té en otro sorbo. Maui le acercó la cáscara de coco con la medicina.

—Gracias.  

Maui la observó en silencio unos minutos, por su cara estaba pensando en si podía o no preguntarle algo. Ella le lanzó una mirada preocupada que le dio una clara respuesta a su muda pregunta. 

—¿Te gustó? 

Moana dio gracias a que había terminado su bebida o lo habría escupido todo en su cara. Se rió con la cara color carmesí y asintió. 

—Sí, Maui, mucho… ¿y a ti? 

— Me encantó — se acercó un poco más a ella y tomó una mano entre las suyas—. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendiste, no creía que pudieras aguantar tanto. 

— Ja, ja — se mofó con tono amargo. 

—No, lo digo en serio, no me estoy riendo. 

Ella sonrió de forma creída. 

—Te lo dije —le sacó la lengua. Maui contuvo el impulso de mordersela, aun sentía como su lengua apenas respondía por las plantas que había mordido. 

—Aplícate el potingue, voy a ir a limpiarme la boca antes de que se me duerma el cerebro — se puso de pie. 

—Un poco tarde para eso — Maui se burló de la mofa con una mueca despectiva y se fue hacia la puerta. Moana le detuvo al llamar su nombre y él la miró por encima de su hombro a la espera de que continuara —. Comprendo por qué lo hiciste — admitió, Maui la miró con sorpresa—, lo de no querer acostarte conmigo. Cuando lo haces con alguien que amas es… más profundo. Tenías tus razones y tus miedos sé que lo hiciste para evitar un posible daño— alzó la mirada y la clavó en las suya—. Pero te equivocaste; te amaba entonces y te amo ahora, eso no va a cambiar. 

Maui se volvió hacia ella y en un par de zancadas se arrodilló y la abrazó. Moana respondió al abrazo cálidamente y se aferró con fuerza a su cuello. Al separarse Maui llevó dos dedos a sus labios y los pasó con suavidad, una caricia como el beso que quería darle en ese momento. 

—Volveré en un rato, voy a ver como va el puerto también. Ponte la crema y come algo, le diré a tus padres que estás despierta — fue a incorporarse pero se detuvo para volver a mirarla—. Te amo, Moana. 

Con un una última caricia sobre su mejilla se levantó y se fue. 

Moana se aseguró que se hubiera ido y apartó la sábana de su cuerpo abriendo las piernas. Lo primero que sintió fue el deje de dolor cuando sus labios se separaron. Estaba roja y bastante hinchada pero, tal como había dicho su pareja, limpia y sin ningún resquicio de sangre o fluidos. Cogió el coco y metió los dedos en la pasta, con cuidado introdujo los dedos con un pequeño jadeo por el escozor, este desapareció en cuestión de segundos con un refrescante toque que relajó sus músculos. Sino estuviera tan agradecida por este remedio hubiera salido corriendo a golpear a Maui por no habérselo dado cuando se hizo los tatuajes. 

 

* * *

 

Esa misma tarde, tras un almuerzo tardío con Maui, decidió salir de casa para continuar sus funciones a pesar de las quejas de su madre que le pedía tomar reposo por su supuesto resfriado. Moana no tuvo corazón para decirle la verdad pero afirmó que se encontraba perfectamente bien, y no era mentira, la medicina de Maui era un remedio eficaz y duradero. El problema aparecía cuando los efectos mermaban y el semidiós le impedía aplicarse más hasta cierto tiempo por posibles problemas de irritación, aunque Moana ya sentía esos mismos efectos sin su ungüento. Dado que volvió a sus funciones cotidianas Maui hizo lo mismo con las suyas y pronto volvió a su lado del puerto rodeado de sus fans y admiradores. A veces se podía encontrar a sí misma con la mirada perdida en el público con el deseo de poder vislumbrar algún retazo de su marido en la multitud. 

Durante los dos días siguientes Maui y ella se dedicaron a hablar y a permanecer juntos en caricias y besos sin ninguna otra intención de demostrarse su mutuo amor y cariño. Maui le había exigido descanso durante un tiempo, ignorando sus críticas. Moana no había estado de acuerdo, diciendo que era más dura de lo que él creía pero realmente apreciaba que él tuviera tanto cuidado de ella y había decidido por dejar la lucha y aceptar que debía darse un tiempo de descanso. De todos modos, le quedaba toda la vida para poder pasar en su lecho. 

Fue al tercer día sobre la hora de comer cuando algo llamó su atención. Estaba con sus padres comiendo tranquilamente cuando alzó la mirada en busca de su pareja. Allí, en la distancia, como siempre, estaba Maui con Siaki y un par de niños de su antigua clase, pero no era eso lo que le había llamado la atención: Arona estaba allí también. No la había visto desde la noche que habían asistido a su parto, había sido difícil, lleno de sangre y, por lo que pudo ver, bastante doloroso. Arona había terminado totalmente agotada y Siaki al borde de un ataque de histeria por miedo a perder a su mujer. Hicieron falta horas de curanderos y medicinas vegetales para que creyera finalmente que ella iba a estar a salvo. Moana había decidido hacerse cargo de la escuela por el tiempo que ella necesitara para descansar y volver a sus funciones. Tener un bebé no era una tarea fácil y sabía que los primeros vínculos entre madre e hijo se formaban estos primeros periodos de tiempo juntos. Y allí estaba, de vuelta en la tribu como si nunca se hubiera ido, además, no estaba sola pues en sus brazos había un pequeño lío de mantas con unas manos que asomaban en una obvia actitud molesta. Les vio hablar en la distancia y Maui tenía una sonrisa radiante, tras un intercambio de palabras y unas risas Maui pareció desconcertado unos instantes. Segundos después Arona se ponía de pie, iba hacia él y con todo el cuidado del mundo posaba su bebé en las enormes manos del semidiós. Moana jamás olvidaría la mirada en los ojos de Maui al tener a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos, parecía traspuesto y embelesado, estaba atónito y maravillado por la fragilidad de ese diminuto ser. Fue en ese momento que algo duro y desagradable apareció en el pecho de Moana, un sentimiento amargo y triste al ver todo ese amor en esos grandes y cristalinos ojos oscuros. Por unos largos instantes Maui se quedó con la vista clavada en el bebé y, de repente, alzó la mirada y la observó, su sonrisa aumentó y le dio un ademán con la cabeza hacia el bebé como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de él. No se percató de la amargura que la embargó en ese momento ya que ella intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, devolverle la sonrisa radiante. Maui volvió a hacer un ademán para que se acercara pero ella se negó a levantarse y volteó el rostro como si estuviera respondiendo a una pregunta de su madre. 

Esa escena apareció de nuevo en su cabeza en estos instantes. Había calculado los días mensualmente desde su primera vez hacía tantos años atrás. Esa mañana se había despedido de Maui con un beso y había subido al río con el trapo de esos días para poder limpiarse y ponerselo a sólas. No es que Maui fuera ajeno a todo este asunto, habían estado meses viajando juntos, incluso en su primer viaje cuando se conocieron, y él había aceptado con total normalidad que ella era una joven adolescente sana que tenía un periodo menstrual. Para ella había sido realmente incómodo ya que era algo que había aprendido a hacer en secreto y alejado de miradas y Maui había estado allí en la misma barca. Por aquel momento pensó que él se burlaría y haría alguna mofa por su situación pero, sorprendentemente, lo había achacado a algo normal y humano que debía ser respetado y no objeto de humillación, la había dejado lo más a solas que había podido y se había sentado lejos de espaldas a ella hasta que pudiera terminar su tarea. Eso no significaba que ahora que estaba de vuelta en casa fuera a hacerlo en su tienda en vez de en el río, donde podría tener un recurso ilimitado de agua clara y aprovechar el momento para un baño. Pero ahora estaba allí, de pie en la orilla del río con la falda a un lado en las rocas y el paño en su mano, y era incapaz de cerciorarse si estaba en su periodo. 

Había pasado casi una semana desde su relación sexual plena y tres días desde que había visto a Maui con el bebé de Arona y Siaki en brazos. Durante esos días su mente había volado en la fantasía de un mundo donde esa unión había llegado a algo y su mente le había jugado varias pasadas sintiendo los síntomas que otras mujeres embarazadas habían descrito frente a ella, a pesar de que esos síntomas hubieran aparecido después de meses de embarazo. Se había sentido nerviosa, más gorda, incluso más pesada y cansada, había habido ocasiones en las que se sentaba a fantasear con qué ocurriría si realmente ella era especial y su unión con un semidiós podía dar como resultado un bebé ¿podría ser ella la que pudiera formar una familia con Maui? No había habido forma de confirmar si sus fantasías eran ciertas o producto de su imaginación hasta este preciso instante. Sabía que una mujer encinta no tenía su periodo y por ello ahora estaba allí incapaz de moverse. Hoy era el primer día de su menstruación de ese mes, hoy era el día en que confirmaría si lo que Maui y Tamatoa habían dicho era totalmente cierto o había una posibilidad. Su corazón había sufrido por él al ver visto todo el amor que tenía guardado, estaba grabado en sus ojos la necesidad de esa pequeña vida a la que amar y proteger, ese amor incondicional por una persona de su propia sangre y piel. 

Tragó saliva y dio un paso al frente. Todo daba igual: si podían tener un hijo, si no podían, ésta había sido su decisión, Maui había sido su decisión. No cambiaría eso por nada ni por nadie y con hijo o sin él iba a hacerle el hombre más feliz de la tierra del mismo modo que él la estaba haciendo la mujer más dichosa y afortunada. El agua corrió por sus muslos cuando finalmente detuvo su paso y metió el paño entre sus piernas. No sabía cuando había cerrado los ojos pero tardó unos largos minutos en abrirlos y mirar hacia abajo. 

Ira y rabia estallaron dentro de ella al ver la prenda teñida de rojo y tiró el trapo con fuerza y un grito amargo dejando que se perdiera en la corriente. Sintiéndose impotente se hundió en el agua arrodillándose mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para contener los temblores del llanto. Se dijo a sí misma que no era culpa suya, que no era culpa de Maui, ni de los dioses. Esta había sido su propia decisión, ella sabía desde hacía años que estaban yendo en contra de las normas de su mundo uniéndose en un matrimonio que no era aceptado por los dioses. Eso no había sido importante para ninguno de los dos, se amaban, por sólo eso valía la pena luchar. Se preguntó si esto era lo que habían sentido las antiguas amantes de Maui, esa impotencia y la furia, el desasosiego y la ira… ¿Y qué sentiría Maui? Desamparado por una madre, olvidado por los humanos que él salvó, negado por los semidioses a los que abandonó por ellos, rechazado por lo que él creía que era un amor correspondido por circunstancias que él no tenía culpa alguna, destinado a desear por siempre el calor de una familia que jamás iba a poder tener...

Se limpió una lágrima bruscamente y apretó los dientes. Ella no era como ninguna de ellos, ella amaba a Maui total e incondicionalmente. Se puso de pie y con paso seguro volvió a tierra a por otro trapo para cubrirse para el resto del día. Ella era Moana de Motunui, Maui de Motunui, cambiaformas, semidiós del viento y del mar, héroe de todos era su marido y ella le amaría con todo su ser hasta que su cuerpo volviera a la tierra, aunque fuera la única que lo hiciera. Iba a demostrarle a Maui, al mundo entero, que él merecía que lo quisieran. Daba igual quien se opusiera, lo que tuvieran que enfrentar en su camino a la felicidad, ella no iba a rendirse ante nadie. 

Cuando llegó de nuevo a casa, Maui estaba ya despierto preparándose para el día. Sonrió al verla y le dió una cálida bienvenida que mermó un poco al percibir sus ojos húmedos. Moana no dijo nada y en vez de eso le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó con entusiasmo. 

—¡Buenos días! ¿Has desayunado ya? — preguntó contra su boca impidiéndole responder con otro beso. Maui resopló y se apartó para poder hablar. 

—Aún no, te estaba esperando a ti ¿dónde estabas? 

—Oh, ya sabes, he empezado con esos días del mes —rodó los ojos con aire aburrido—. ¿Sábes lo que eso significa?

Maui apretó la mandíbula y su corazón dio un traspiés al percatarse de un posible por qué de las lágrimas, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Moana se puso de puntillas para intentar quedar a su altura y soltó con un tono bromista y una sonrisa insinuante:

— Que podré estar una semana entera entrenando mi boca — al terminar mordió su nariz burlonamente sacándole una sonrisa al semidiós. 

— Oh bien, empezamos cuando quieras, princesa — continuó la broma con aire socarrón. Moana bajó las manos por su pecho de forma sugerente, sonriendo cuando Mini Maui le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y agarró la liana de su falda de hojas, haciéndole mover las caderas de un lado al otro. 

— Esta noche, si te parece bien, y aunque no te lo parezca, no me importa tu opinión. 

— Me siento como un trozo de carne — dijo en un tono dramáticamente dolido. 

—Lo eres, y sabes delicioso. Ahora a desayunar — Moana se alejó dándose la vuelta pero Maui agarró su muñeca y le dio un tirón para que cayera sobre su pecho. Una vez en sus manos, enmarcó su rostro y la besó. 

La besó porque sabía que había llorado, porque lo sentía, porque la amaba, porque se odiaba a sí mismo, porque se arrepentía por amarla, porque estaba asustado, porque tenía miedo, porque ella era la mujer más perfecta en este universo y él no se la merecía, pero sobre todo, la besó porque sabía que ella le amaba y no podía agradecérselo de otra manera que esta. La haría feliz de todas las formas que su magia, su cuerpo y su espíritu pudieran, le pertenecía a ella en todos. 

Al romper el beso se miraron a los ojos, no hicieron falta las palabras dado que sus corazones latían al compás. Estaban juntos en esta aventura y nada podría contra ellos.

— Ve — susurró contra sus labios—. Voy detrás de ti.

Moana lamió su labio interior como última broma y salió tras coger su capa de plumas y su remo. 

—Sé magnífica — murmuró al verla marchar. Iba a ser un largo día, pero no podía esperar a la noche. 

 

* * *

 

Echaba de menos el océano. 

Eso era lo primero que venía a su cabeza todas las mañanas cuando sus ojos se perdían de nuevo en el horizonte. Era un castigo autoimpuesto el tener que visitar el puerto todos los días con la llamada en el mar tan firmemente hundida en su pecho. Pero su pueblo era lo primero, como jefa de la tribu y como parte de ella. 

Sintió un picoteo a sus pies y bajó la cabeza encontrándose con un enorme Hei Hei. 

—¿Hei Hei? — frunció el ceño, él no era tan grande. 

—¡Ey! ¡Yo no te he insultado! — Moana resopló. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Maui? 

—Quería ver a mi bella esposa esta mañana ¿no se me permite? — ella se rió y le cogió en brazos acariciando su cuello. 

—Sabes que sí — Maui cerró los ojos disfrutando de su toque. Hacía apenas unas horas se habían levantado juntos, entrelazados en un mar de extremidades el uno al lado del otro, sonriéndose, besándose y acariciándose entre suspiros de amor. Moana había insistido en tener esas noches de su periodo, donde sus posibilidades estaban limitadas, aprovechándose del cuerpo de Maui tanto como ella quería, haciéndole retorcerse entre sus dedos y su boca. A cambio él le había hecho prometer que le dejaría hacer lo mismo la siguiente semana. 

—¿Mo? — Moana parpadeó y bajó la mirada a Maui, los enormes ojos saltones le devolvían la mirada con una preocupación que Hei Hei hubiera sido incapaz de expresar en su propia cara. 

—Lo siento, estaba distraída ¿has dicho algo?

—Has estado aquí un buen rato ¿estás bien? . 

—Sí, es sólo… — alzó su mirada y contempló el horizonte dejando que la brisa meciera sus cabellos y la corona de flores en su cabeza. No hicieron falta más palabras. 

—¿Por qué no hablas con tus padres? — Moana suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. 

—Tengo mis deberes, debo estar aquí. 

Maui volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia donde ella tenía clavada la vista. 

—Pero tu lugar está allí, el océano te echa de menos. 

—¿Echarme de menos? — frunció el ceño sin comprender. Maui la miró de nuevo con asombro. 

—Claro que te echa de menos ¿no le oyes? 

—Creía que era la única que oía su llamada — murmuró. 

—Yo también la oigo, pero no me llama a mí, está llamándote a ti. 

—Quisiera… — apretó la mandíbula y se mordió los labios. 

Si lo decía en voz alta, si dejaba abrir su corazón, sabía que cogería la primera canoa que viera en la playa y partiría dejando todo atrás hasta que su corazón volviera a rebosar como tantas otras veces que el mar guiaba su rumbo. Decidió cerrar los ojos y tras un par de respiraciones calmó las palpitaciones en su pecho y miró a Maui. 

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar con tus fans?

—Ellos pueden esperar, Maui no tardará en aparecer — se asomó por su brazo para observar a la multitud que se había congregado en el punto de siempre. 

— A la espera de una entrada dramática ¿cierto?

— Sabes que sí  —le sacó la puntiaguda lengua riéndose por lo bajo. Moana no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. 

Entonces pareció notar dónde se encontraba y miró hacia su lado. A un par de metros pudo ver a una pareja de pescadores mirándola con asombro y perplejidad. Ella les sonrió con una mueca preguntándose el qué estarían pensando al ver a la jefa de su tribu hablándole a un pollo. 

—No os preocupéis, es Maui — les explicó con tono tembloroso sin saber si reír o salir corriendo. 

Con esa misma sonrisa amarga volvió la mirada a Maui a la espera de un poco de su ayuda pero el animal se le había quedado mirando con la cabeza hacia un lado, los ojos temblorosos y vacíos y soltó un sonoro cocleo muy, muy realista. 

—¡Maui! — exclamó molesta. El pollo soltó una risotada mitad cacareo. 

— Sólo estaba bromeando. Venga, que tengo que irme, mi público me espera. Dale un beso a tu marido antes de que se vaya — terminado de hablar acercó su pico hacia ella con los ojos cerrados, abrió la boca y movió la pequeña y picuda lengua de arriba hacia abajo de forma sugerente. 

Moana gruñó y lo lanzó sin miramientos. En medio del aire Maui se transformó entre carcajadas y voló hacia ella en forma de un pequeño escarabajo. 

— Ni se te ocurra — dijo alzando la cabeza de forma autoritaria. Maui volvió a reírse y negó con la cabeza. 

— Esta vez de verdad, tengo que irme ¿nos veremos esta noche?

Moana resopló y alzó la mano en una muda invitación. Maui se posó en su palma y ella lo llevó hacia su rostro y besó su cabeza, acariciando entre sus antenas con el pulgar. 

—Es lo más repugnante que he hecho en mi vida.

— ¿Más que comerte esas algas marrones de aquella isla que visitamos hace tres años?

—Juramos que no volveríamos a mencionarlo — Maui se rió y ella enrojeció y gritó —¡Lo juramos!

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, entonces el escarabajo abrió las alas y, con un último roce en su nariz, salió volando hacia los bosques tras ella. Moana se entretuvo unos pocos minutos más mirando el mar y decidió volver a sus tareas. 

Cuando largo tiempo después escuchó un grito reconocido y una multitud estallar en vítores desde lo lejos no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y sonreír internamente. Ahí estaba de vuelta su Maui. 

 

* * *

 

Cuando llegó esa noche a casa Maui estaba llenando cestas de comida el suelo de la tienda, tarareando por lo bajo mientras hablaba con Mini Maui. Al verla entrar dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso en pie para ir a recibirla. 

— Hola — susurró inclinándose para darle un beso. Había sido un día largo sin dejar de mirarla desde la distancia, el poder tenerla ahora allí con él, para él, era uno de los pequeños placeres de su nueva vida. 

—Hola ¿qué estás haciendo? 

— Preparando las provisiones — le sonrió y se volvió para seguir con su trabajo sentándose en el suelo para seguir guardando alimentos en la cesta. 

—¿Provisiones? — Moana frunció el ceño— ¿Te vas a algún sitio?

—Sip, mañana, por toda una semana. 

—¿A donde? — preguntó con tono duro.

— Luna de miel — ella parpadeó confusa. 

—¿De luna de miel?

—Sí, son unas vacaciones que acabo de inventar para los recién casados. Verás, hace cosa de hummm ¿seis años?  — abrió los ojos con sorpresa —, me casé. Lamentablemente no pudimos celebrar una luna de miel decente y ahora está terriblemente ocupada.  

—¿Tú y…? — tragó saliva. Maui  la miró  con una sonrisa. 

— Nosotros, Mo. Salimos mañana para pasar una semana en el mar. 

—¿Nosotros? ¿Mañana? Maui, tengo muchísimo que hacer, mañana hay más entregas, llegarán nuevos barcos- — Maui alzó la mano. 

—Hablé con tus padres esta mañana, piensan que es una idea fantástica. 

—Pero mis tareas…

— Le he dado la lista a tu padre —le restó importancia. 

—¿Qué lista?

—De todas tus tareas. Aunque no lo parezca, te escucho cuando me hablas — le hizo una mueca burlona por todas esas veces que Moana le había dicho que no la escuchaba al hablar. Todas las noches cuando se reunían tras un largo día de trabajo y deberes pasaban un pequeño rato hablando de cómo había ido el día y compartiendo historias. Lamentablemente Moana sólo podía hablar de la cantidad de tarea que había hecho ese día y murmurar con cansancio la lista que tendría que hacer para el siguiente.  

—Pero… pero… — se quedó atónita sin saber cómo responder. Maui se detuvo para observarla. 

—¿Me quieres decir que no quieres venir conmigo a una aventura en el mar?

— ¿Que no quiero ir? ¡¿Que no quiero ir?! — Moana dio un par de pasos y se lanzó a sus brazos. 

Una semana de libertad. Maui le estaba ofreciendo, no, dando, una semana de libertad. Una semana donde sólo estaría ella con su mejor amigo, su pareja, su amante y marido, pero sobretodo, el mar. Ella y el mar, el océano, las olas, el viento en su pelo, la brisa en su cara, cepillando su ropa, el sonido de las velas batir, del agua chocando contra el casco, la vista del horizonte frente a ella… y, a su lado, Maui, tomando su mano, su presencia permanente en su corazón. 

Le besó, fuerte, duro y necesitadamente. 

—Gracias —susurró en sus labios —, gracias, Maui, gracias, te amo, oh dioses, te amo— repitió una y otra vez— ¿Cuando salimos? 

—A primera hora — dijo sin ser capaz de evitar una sonrisa brillante. 

—No puedo esperar — volvió a besarle sentándose en su regazo y rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Maui la recibió en sus brazos y rodeó su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él.

Por esa sonrisa merecía la pena cualquier cosa. 

Moana terminó por gemir en su boca, moviendo sus caderas sobre su regazo. Maui gruñó agarrando sus caderas a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder. 

— Han pasado casi dos semanas — gimió ella contra su boca.

—Lo sé— dioses si lo sabía, habían estado una semana descansando tras su primera vez y la siguiente ella comenzó con su periodo, donde habían pasado la mayoría de las noches con Moana entre sus piernas y él intentando no golpear la cabeza contra el suelo cada vez que esa sedosa lengua jugaba con el frenillo de su miembro. Le había prometido cada noche que se lo devolvería, que la haría suya una y otra vez hasta que no pudiera recordar ni su propio nombre. Moana había sonreído por sus palabras y había continuado su fatal toque sobre él hasta que Maui había perdido el sentido de todo lo que decía y había terminado por gruñir y retorcerse entre sus dedos hasta desfallecer. 

—¿Por favor? — susurró bajando las manos desde sus hombros hasta el nudo de su falda de hojas. 

— Maldita sea, mujer, sabes que no puedo decirte que no — se quejó con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarla. Moana dio el primer tirón de la cuerda y él llevó las manos a su top de hojas. Dos semanas, dos semanas deseándola con cada parte de su ser, no podía mantener las manos quietas, no podía darle tiempo, la necesitaba, y mucho. 

Maui la alzó para poder tumbarla en el suelo sin dejar de besarla y apartó la falda, recorriendo su pierna desde la rodilla hasta su cintura, notando el trazado de los  tatuajes sobre su piel. 

—¿Tienes la crema a mano? — pidió ella con un gemido ronco cuando Maui aprovechó que había cortado el beso para morder su cuello. 

—Está en la cesta— ella soltó un jadeo y un resoplido de risa.

—¿Tenías pensado llevarla con nosotros?

— Luna de miel, Moana, te iba a enseñar lo que es una noche de bodas en condiciones. 

—Puedes hacerlo esta noche — gimió otra vez cuando Maui succionó uno de sus pechos. 

—Tenía pensado hacerlo. 

—Cógela entonces. 

—¿Ya? — preguntó mordisqueando su pezón. 

— Llevamos una semana de juegos previos, Maui, lo necesito ya. 

Maui resopló y se incorporó sobre un brazo para rebuscar en la cesta. Al no encontrar la vasija frunció el ceño y gateó hasta ella para mirar dentro. Con un grito victorioso la sacó de su escondite pero Moana fue más rápida y se la arrebató de las manos. 

—¡Ey! — se quejó. Moana metió la mano para coger una cantidad decente y agarró su miembro semiduro con firmeza. Maui cerró los ojos momentáneamente al sentir la presión a su alrededor y maldijo entre dientes. Ella podía desarmarle en un solo movimiento—. Devuélveme eso —le tendió la mano intentando con todas sus fuerzas que esta no temblara. 

—Te lo cambio — dijo inclinándose para robarle un beso y ponerle el objeto en la palma. Maui rodó los ojos y metió dos dedos dentro de la vasija. Frotó los dedos entre ellos para calentar la sustancia y los introdujo entre sus muslos, ella le miró sin comprender. 

— Es una ayuda — explicó—. Una vez que esa barrera se rompe es más fácil abrirlo luego con los dedos y mejorar la relajación y el estiramiento— explicó pacientemente con la voz un poco ronca por la excitación. Rebuscó entre sus rizos oscuros frotando su clítoris suavemente en círculos y ella se retorció apoyando la cabeza en su pecho con un estremecimiento. Maui frotó la nariz contra su cabeza para llamar su atención y Moana le respondió con otro beso jugando con sus labios y su lengua mientras él seguía haciéndola gemir con sus dígitos. Acarició su entrada con el índice y el corazón sintiendo el calor y la humedad que emanaban de ella. Con sumo cuidado fue introduciendo el dedo medio lentamente haciéndola gemir y aumentar el agarre sobre su erección. 

—¿Te hago daño? — ella negó con un estremecimiento, se sentía tan bien, tan caliente. 

Maui tenía unas manos mágicas, eso lo había aprendido desde el primer momento que él la había tocado de esta manera. Eran enormes, cálidas y fuertes, podían arrancar una montaña del suelo y tocarla como si fuera una pieza de fina talla de madera. Al cabo de unos minutos más sacó el dedo y frotó la entrada con los dos. Muy, muy lentamente, y sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, metió dos dedos y frotó su clítoris con el pulgar para ayudarla a relajarse. Seguía tan apretada como la primera vez que la tomó pero ahora podía tomarse su tiempo estirandola para darle cabida. Movió los dedos en su interior abriendolos y frotando sus paredes internas disfrutando del calor y humedad de su cuerpo. 

Moana gimió desesperada agarrándose a su amante con fuerza por las sacudidas de placer y clavó las uñas en su piel cuando los dígitos golpearon la pared frontal de su pelvis, causando que sus rodillas temblaran y casi perdiera el equilibrio. Maui se rió.

—Ese es un punto sensible — le explicó contra sus labios antes de volver a golpear ahí una y otra vez. Moana gimió y jadeó moviendo las caderas sugestivamente—. Muy sensible. 

Moana se alzó para sacar sus dedos y subió a su regazo tras un par de sacudidas más a su finalmente dura erección. Maui la recibió encantado, dándole un suave beso y rodeó su cintura con las manos. 

—Es un poco pronto — le dijo algo preocupado. 

—Cállate y hazlo de una vez— respondió sosteniendo el miembro por la base para poder ajustarse sobre él. 

Él sujetó sus caderas impidiéndole bajar demasiado rápido, la conocía demasiado bien. Moana jadeó cuando la cabeza del miembro amplió su entrada con un quemazón amargamente placentero y rodeó su cuello con los brazos escondiendo la cara en su cuello para tener un buen mordisco de su piel y así ahogar cualquier grito de placer que pudiera atraer a cualquier curioso preocupado. 

Gimió de nuevo cuando Maui apretó sus nalgas con un gruñido bajo cuando su glande finalmente quedó totalmente hundido en su cuerpo. La presión dentro de ella era exquisita y apenas había empezado a sentarse en su  _ regazo _ . Poco a poco fue hundiéndose más y más, moviendo sus caderas en círculo para acomodarse al enorme tamaño en su interior a pesar del intenso dolor cada vez que se enterraba pulgada tras pulgada. Fue la presión en su bajo vientre la que le hizo detenerse minutos después. 

—No puedo más — jadeó—. Demasiado profundo. 

—Está bien, tómatelo con calma — besó su sien acariciando su cabello con suavidad. Moana cerró los ojos y suspiró bajando y subiendo erráticamente intentando relajar su cuerpo. 

—Ayúdame —suplicó en su cuello. Maui aferró sus nalgas y comenzó un vaivén suave y tranquilo, ayudándola a relajarse y convirtiendo poco a poco la punzada de dolor en placer. 

—Si necesitas más crema me avisas — le susurró, como respuesta recibió un gemido ahogado y sonrió aumentando más la velocidad de su balanceo. Moana no tardó en corresponder moviendo sus caderas de arriba a abajo y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba gimiendo y jadeando a cada estocada en sus entrañas. 

—Más — pidió en un quejido avergonzado. Maui sonrió, besando de nuevo su cabello y aumentó más sus embestidas, Moana correspondió con los más dulces sonidos y gemidos mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a arder entre sus dedos. 

Pronto esa lenta tortura no fue suficiente y Moana se alzó sobre sus rodillas para descender con todo el peso de su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que las embestidas de su amante. El miembro en su interior rozaba una y otra vez con ese punto suave y apenas le dejaba pensamiento consciente que no fuera el exigirle más o gritar de placer. 

—¡Más, Maui!— exclamó echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando una de las embestidas golpeó con fuerza su interior. 

El semidiós obedeció y sujetó su nuca dejándola caer hacia atrás con cuidado para colocarla en el suelo, después agarró sus caderas y atacó su cuerpo con fuerza. 

—Sí — gimió ella rodeando sus caderas con las piernas y aferrándose desesperadamente al tapiz bajo ella, notando como sus uñas quebraban las pequeñas hebras del tejido. 

Sus gritos retumbaron en las paredes junto con el sonido repetitivo de sus cuerpos fundiéndose en uno. Maui no podía apartar la vista de ella, sus hermosas facciones convertidas en un grito ahogado, sus ojos húmedos, su largo cuello arqueado y todo su cuerpo abierto a él, sacudiéndose en sus manos. Apoyó una mano junto a su cabeza cuidando de no aplastar su larga cabellera y se inclinó para besarla sin dejar de moverse. Gimieron en el beso y en cuanto su lengua rozó sus labios Moana gritó en su beso y clavó las uñas en sus hombros mientras el fuego en su interior se extendió por todo su ser y se retorció en esos brazos que la sostenían contra ese cálido cuerpo. 

Maui gruñó cuando la presión alrededor de su erección se hizo insoportable supo que su fin era inminente. Apretó los dientes con fuerza e intentó controlar el instinto que rugía en su interior pero toda la conmoción fue demasiado para él y no pudo hacer más que gruñir y dejar que el final le alcanzara. Se encogió sobre sí mismo aguantando su peso con su mano y piernas para no aplastarla y clavó los ojos en ella, dando las últimas estocadas finales. Moana le devolvió la mirada húmeda y empañada de su propio placer mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la fuerza de las embestidas de Maui. Segundos después Maui se agitaba y ella notó el líquido caliente llenar su interior y cómo el semidiós soltaba un último gruñido ronco. 

Tomó un par de respiraciones agitadas, intentando recuperar el aliento hasta que notó la presión de unos suaves labios en la comisura de su boca y entreabrió los ojos para mirar a los castaños bajo él.

—¿Mo? ¿Estás bien? — ella le sonrió plácidamente y dio un pequeño asentimiento. Maui dio un suspiro y se incorporó con cuidado notando el desastre húmedo y pegajoso entre ellos—. Ugh… me he pasado— soltó un resoplido y Moana se incorporó para mirar entre sus piernas donde aún yacían unidos. 

—¿Algo malo? 

— Nah— agarró la base de su miembro reblandecido y retrocedió lentamente. Moana jadeó al notar como la presión dentro de ella desaparecía y comenzaban a humedecerse sus muslos. 

Maui se apartó y fue a coger un par de tejidos para limpiarles, no sin antes acercarle a Moana un coco con agua para que bebiera, ella le susurró un ronco agradecimiento. No pudo evitar un siseo cuando la tela limpió entre sus muslos rozando su piel enrojecida, el gesto detuvo a Maui repentinamente y alejó su toque. 

—¿Estás herida? ¿Necesitas que te haga el ungüento? — preguntó preocupado. 

—No, estoy bien, es sólo un escozor. 

—¿Estás segura? No me cuesta nada…

—Estoy segura — alzó la mano pidiéndole en silencio que se tumbara a su lado. 

—Un momento — se disculpó cogiendo otra tela para limpiarse a sí mismo antes de gatear hasta ella y acostarse a su lado. Moana se movió en el sitio para arrastrarse hacia él y apoyar la cabeza en su brazo con una mueca cuando notó sus piernas pegajosas. 

—¿Siempre sale tanto? — preguntó adormecida. Maui acarició su mejilla apartando el cabello de su rostro para darle un beso en la frente. 

—Yo más que el resto, me temo— ella soltó un gruñido afirmativo. 

—Se me han pegado los muslos — se rió abriendo y cerrándolos notando cómo la piel estaba más pegajosa. 

—Ugh, lo siento — fue a incorporarse pero ella se lo impidió. 

—Ya nos daremos un baño mañana antes de salir, Ma — dijo con un bostezo. 

—¿Ma? — gruñó Maui frunciendo el ceño, no es que no le gustara los diminutivos cariñosos pero le había sonado extraño. Moana no respondió y en su lugar frotó su rostro dormido con su pecho. Maui bajó la mirada a Mini Maui y él se encogió de hombros, decidió ignorarlo y volver la vista a su hermosa mujer. Esa noche el semidiós cayó dormido tras horas y horas contemplando su sueño en silencio.

 

* * *

 

—Tened cuidado ¿de acuerdo? — dijo su madre en su oído mientras le abrazaba, conteniendo las lágrimas. Su hija iba a dejar la isla por primera vez en años. La última vez que había estado fuera había vuelto sola y entre lágrimas con el corazón destrozado, y ahora volvía a irse con el mismo hombre. No es que no confiara en el semidiós, es sólo que quería demasiado a su hija para arriesgarse. 

— Voy a volver al mar, mamá, estoy más que bien. Además — se soltó y miró por encima de su hombro a su marido que preparaba la vela del barco mientras hablaba con su padre animadamente—, Maui estará conmigo. 

Sina le sonrió, acarició su pelo y le dejó marchar. Moana fue hacia ellos y abrazó a su padre. Tras compartir un par de palabras en susurros y sonrisas, aceptó la mano de Maui y subió a la canoa. Él lo agarró y lo empujó de vuelta al agua, subió de un salto y puso rumbo al horizonte. 

—¿Todo bien, princesa? — dijo pasando junto a ella y dejando el anzuelo en la cubierta para sentarse en la popa. Moana le sonrió con la ceja alzada y atando su pelo en un moño. 

—¿Dónde quieres ir? 

— Allí — Maui señaló hacia una parte de la lejanía. Ella frunció el ceño a sabiendas de qué dirección era esa y qué se encontraría al final del trayecto, había estado mirando demasiado tiempo esa constelación durante todas las noches de su infancia y jamás olvidaría aquel primer viaje en canoa. 

El sentir de nuevo el océano a su alrededor era una experiencia magnífica; el olor del mar era embriagador y su amigo la recibió con alegría e ilusión. Era como si hubieran vuelto al principio, como si todo fuera como debería ser: El océano, su canoa, Maui y ella. No quería nada más. La brisa movió su falda y cerró los ojos dejando que ésta la rodeara hasta llegar a la vela y soplar con fuerza impulsándoles por encima de las olas y más allá del arrecife. 

Pronto notó una presencia a su lado y abrió los ojos para ver a Maui, que había tomado asiento a su lado y la miraba melancólicamente. 

—¿Qué? — dijo incapaz de contener la risa. 

—Echaba de menos verte así. 

—¿Cómo es  _ así _ ? 

Maui alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar. 

— Sobre un fondo azul, sonriente, sin responsabilidades.

Moana resopló.

—¿Cuando me has visto sin responsabilidades? Siempre he tenido algo que hacer; rescatar el corazón de Te Fiti, devolverte el anzuelo, descubrir islas, cuidar a mi pueblo, buscar rutas de comercio…

—Mo, relájate — se rió él—. Este viaje es para nosotros ¿vale? Sin responsabilidades más allá de pasarlo bien y hacerlo juntos. 

Ella le lanzó una mirada insinuante. 

— Tú tienes responsabilidades conmigo, marido — Maui entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa lobuna y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. 

—Las tengo muy presentes, mi mujer— sus labios se rozaron con un toque suave pero antes de que sus bocas llegaran a fundirse escucharon un golpe sordo. 

Los dos se tensaron a la espera de un posible ataque pero no ocurrió nada, se alejaron unos centímetros uno del otro y entonces llegó otro ruido. Al tercer golpe ambos miraron hacia la cubierta donde estaba el compartimento de las provisiones. Antes incluso de que Maui abriera la puerta Moana ya sabía qué iban a encontrar. 

— Hei Hei…  — se quejó frotándose la cara con desesperación. 

—¿Cómo se ha metido el pollo aquí? Yo personalmente metí las provisiones, él no estaba ni cerca — dijo agarrando al animal del pescuezo para sacarle de su refugio. 

—Ya le conoces, núnca se sabe cómo lo hace. 

—Será mejor que lo lleve de vuelta — suspiró apesadumbrado al pensar en volver otra vez. 

—¿Qué? ¡No! déjale, no dará mucho trabajo. Además seguro que es que echaba de menos el mar — frente a sus ojos, Hei Hei comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla y cayó al agua, siendo recogido por un molesto mar que lo lanzó hasta hacer canasta de nuevo en el hueco del almacén. Maui le echó una mirada justificada a Moana y señaló la situación frente a ellos con el dedo, ella rodó los ojos pero se negó a que devolviera el pollo a Motunui. 

—Venga ya, Mo ¡esta es nuestra luna de miel! — volvió a quejarse—. Iba a ser una semana para nosotros dos y ahora parece una versión para adultos de  _ Devolved el Corazón de Te Fiti _ . 

—¿Versión para adultos? 

—¿Qué, ahora vas a dejarme sin sexo por el pollo?

—Por supuesto que no, vamos a pasar una semana como querías pero con un invitado más. 

Maui se quejó y apoyó el codo en la barandilla con amargura, ignorando a los dos. Moana volvió a su lugar en el remo y continuó en silencio hasta que escuchó a Maui decir: 

—No pienso dejarle mirar. 

Suspiró, iba a ser un viaje muy largo. 

 

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que llegaron a su destino: la isla de Maui. 

El semidiós había decidido sentarse encima de la puerta de madera para mantener a Hei Hei en el barco durante la noche, pues el animal solía escabullirse y caer al agua cada pocos minutos y por lo tenso que estaba poniéndose el mar a medida que pasaba el tiempo, supo que no iba a ser una buena idea seguir dejándole a sus anchas. Obviamente Moana no lo había visto con buenos ojos pero finalmente tuvo que aceptar que no había otro remedio para solucionarlo y terminó la discusión sin mucha pelea. 

Maui casi besó la arena cuando finalmente la canoa llegó a la orilla y pudo descansar de su inesperado huésped y sus intentos de suicidio. Se aproximó a su mujer y la ayudó a bajar del barco. 

— ¿Deberíamos bajar las provisiones? — preguntó la joven mirando a su alrededor. Sabía ya que no había existido ningún monstruo aquí, que había sido el propio Maui el que había estado causando tanto revuelo en la isla, aún así no veía nada fuera de sí, todo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. 

—Sí, sería buena idea. 

—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí entonces? ¿Toda la semana?

—Tengo pensado trabajar en este sitio un poco. Va a quedar irreconocible cuando acabe con él — dijo con un tono suave dándose la vuelta para mirar al lugar.

—¿Qué tienes pensado?— él la miró sobre su hombro. 

—Quiero hacer aquí un refugio.

—¿Un refugio? 

— Sí, para nosotros. Tú lo dijiste, es la isla más cercana a Motunui y allí sólo tenemos trabajo. Necesitamos un lugar dónde poder estar a solas, donde poder descansar, pasar el rato juntos, ya sea en la isla o pescando en el mar… — se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano—. Quiero darte tiempo para ti también, quiero poder pasar contigo más tiempo, como antes, ser el que mejor te conozca. 

Moana apretó la mano de Maui y le sonrió. 

— Gracias, Maui — susurró con cariño. Un ruido agudo les llamó la atención y se giraron para ver a Hei Hei ahogándose con una piedra. Tras escupirla volvió a intentar comérsela. Maui miró de reojo a Moana con aburrimiento y ella sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa indulgente. 

— Ve a mirar dónde quieres plantar las cosas, yo iré a por las provisiones — dijo derrotado. No podía con más estupidez por el resto del día, y pensar que tendría que aguantar una semana. 

Ella asintió y se adentró en la isla rocosa. Seguía igual de yerma y vacía que cuando la visitó por última vez, las rocas seguían igual con las mismas tallas que había conocido la primera vez, las pocas plantas en pequeños parches verdes, la arenisca de las formaciones… 

Ahogó un jadeo cuando llegó al lugar que estaba buscando: la roca de la cueva estaba ennegrecida por detrás, como si hubiera estado cubriendo un fuego desde dentro. Se acercó pasando la mano por la piedra y con paso nervioso entró en la oscuridad. No quedaba ni rastro de la escultura que ella había destrozado, ni del resto, estaba todo lleno de arenisca y trozos de piedra oscura por toda la sala. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era el olor a ceniza y a quemado que impregnaba el aire. Con el corazón en un puño, se adentró en las antiguas galerías sombrías donde el olor se hacía más y más insoportable. 

No tardó en encontrar el que había sido el lecho de Maui por tantos siglos, aquel hueco que años atrás había destrozado tanto su amistad como su relación. Con el ceño fruncido posó una mano en la superficie de cenizas y miró su palma negra por los restos del fuego. Maui había dicho que, durante su tiempo allí, creyó haber estado convirtiéndose en Te Ka pero jamás se hubiera podido imaginar que realmente su cuerpo hubiera estado en llamas. 

— Durante dos años estuve viviendo una pesadilla — susurró una voz tras ella. Moana saltó en el sitio y miró hacia él con una sensación amarga en el estómago. 

Podía ver la silueta de Maui recortada a contraluz en medio de la oscuridad. Estaba quieto, imponente y enorme, tan grande que ocupaba cualquier espacio que pudiera ser una salida. El semidios dio un paso al frente dejando que el agujero del techo iluminara su rostro. Moana jamás había visto un aspecto tan derrotado en su amante. 

— Mi magia y mi mente se descontrolaron pero no sabía que el fuego había sido real, siempre pensé que era un producto de mi imaginación — agarró su mano suavemente e intentó limpiar el carbón con el pulgar, asqueado de que algo así hubiera tocado la pureza de Moana—. Te hice tanto daño en este sitio, Moana.

—Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo — le dijo sinceramente sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos dolidos. Él negó con la cabeza. 

—No, todas las noches en mis sueños, en mis pesadillas, yo… violaba tu recuerdo. Te he hecho el amor tantas noches en este sitio que llegué a pensar que lo había hecho de verdad y en todas y cada una de las veces tú me odiabas, odiabas mi toque, me despreciabas… pero no más de lo que yo me odiaba a mí mismo. 

Moana se alzó en sus puntillas y agarró sus mejillas para que la mirara. 

—Jamás, nunca, te he odiado, y no has podido, puedes o podrás hacer nada que me haga odiarte. Eres mío. 

—Pero te hice tanto daño…

— Silencio— ordenó y le besó para apartar cualquier otra palabra que tuviera que decir sobre el daño que le hubiera hecho pero el dolor de sus ojos era asfixiante—. Maui ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

—Odiaba esta isla, es el lugar donde más sólo he estado y donde más aborrecía mi existencia — la miró como si fuera lo más hermoso de su mundo—. Pero también fue donde mi vida comenzó de nuevo, una vida que no cambiaría por nada… y quiero llenar este sito de buenos recuerdos contigo, que sea nuestro refugio y paraíso, que algún día cuando dejes de guiar a tu pueblo vengamos aquí a vivir juntos, solos tú y yo, amarte aquí como tantas veces, recompensar cada lágrima y cada minuto que no estuve contigo. 

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y Maui la apartó con el pulgar. No se merecía una sola más. 

— Te amo, Moana, y lo haré por todo el tiempo que siga vivo. 

Moana le abrazó con fuerza sintiendo como sus corazones latian al unísono. 

—Voy a hacer de este sitio un lugar digno de ti  — dijo rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola a la cara—. Voy a hacerme digno de ti. 

Sostuvo su mano, aún oscura por las cenizas, y lentamente retrocedió por la cueva caminando de espaldas hacia la salida, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella. Una vez fuera la alejó de la puerta, con un último vistazo en su dirección infló los pulmones y dio un fuerte soplido al interior. Una inmensa bola de humo salió despedida por cada orificio de la caverna como si se tratara de una enorme explosión. 

Moana se cubrió el rostro tosiendo por el humo a pesar de estar protegida tras el enorme cuerpo del semidiós. Cuando este se disipó abrió los ojos para ver a Maui totalmente cubierto de hollín pero con una blanca sonrisa sobre el fondo negro de la ceniza.  
  
  
  
  
—Creo que alguien debe tomarse un merecido baño  —Moana no pudo evitar reírse por la apariencia del orgulloso semidiós. Sólo se podían distinguir sus dientes y sus ojos en el manto oscuro.  


— No pienso desnudarme si no voy a llevar compañía — le tendió la mano con una sonrisa sugerente. Moana dejó de reírse para devolverle la sonrisa. 

— Me conoces bien — aceptó la mano y con un choque de caderas le guió hacia la orilla desatando el nudo de su falda por el camino. Maui no tuvo ni una sóla queja durante el resto de la mañana. 

Moana aprendió dos cosas esa semana:

Una; que Maui podía hacer crecer cultivos en cuestión de una noche. 

Esa misma mañana, tras el baño y el retozar en el agua, se habían puesto a plantar o más bien lanzar semillas y frutas al aire por toda la isla. Ella ya le había explicado que no era así cómo se plantaba pero sólo había obtenido un “confía en mí” como respuesta. Fue muy duro mantener a Hei Hei alejado de la comida que habían tirado y su preocupación pasó a más cuando se dio cuenta que realmente habían  _ desperdiciado _ todas las provisiones que habían traído. Él no le había prestado atención y le dio el último plátano con una sonrisa creídal. Dado que era lo único que quedaba para el resto del día accedió a compartirlo y comérselo pero él lo rechazó, admitiendo que no tenía hambre. 

Esa misma noche se acostaron en el hueco de la cueva donde estaba la cama e hicieron el amor por horas hasta que uno de los dos desfalleció de cansancio y liberación con el otro siguiéndole pocos minutos después. A la mañana siguiente Maui sostuvo su mano y la llevó fuera de la cueva para mostrarle su obra maestra y el alcance de su poder. El pequeño islote se había convertido en un paraíso vegetal con palmeras y árboles por doquier, hierba, enredaderas que habían atravesado los huecos de la caverna y decoraban los muros como cortinas vegetales. Había matorrales y frondosidad allá donde llegara la vista, flores de colores que jamás había visto, las rocas incluso estaban cubiertas por vegetación que ocultaba parcialmente los anzuelos tallados en ellas y los fruto; los frutos se podían ver grandes y maduros en cada rama, cada tronco y cada arbusto. Los plátanos eran de un tamaño perfecto para el propio Maui, los mangos tan grandes como su cabeza, los cocos más que la del semidiós, y las bayas y vegetales del huerto parecían listas para saltar al plato. Además había frutas de colores sorprendentes; plátanos rojos, mangos púrpura ¡incluso kiwis azules! Pasaron el resto del día recolectando todo lo que ella le pedía, Maui pasaba el rato escalando troncos y saltando de árbol en árbol para coger todo lo que ella señalaba, cogía cada fruto y se lo llevaba a los labios para que Moana los degustara con placer, dándole un beso o un lametón a sus dedos como agradecimiento. Hei Hei había desaparecido totalmente en el bosque pero Moana le escuchaba a lo lejos cuando le llamaba. Ambos se rieron a sabiendas que el pequeño animal estaría disfrutando de su propio lugar en ese pequeño edén. 

Sí, sin duda la magia del semidiós era algo notable y sorprendente, había creado un hogar para ellos partiendo de un oasis seco en medio del océano y, con un par de piezas de fruta, había creado todo un nuevo ecosistema. Una de las mañanas Moana juró haber escuchado una bandada de pájaros en la copa de los árboles mientras descansaba junto a su amante dormido en el lecho. 

Lo segundo que había aprendido es que jamás podía tener suficiente de él. Desde la segunda vez que Moana le había arrancado la falda de hojas Maui había decidido, entre divertido y ofuscado, no volver a vestirse durante el resto de la semana, por lo fácil que era de deshacer y lo tortuoso y cansino que era el ponerla en su sitio. Moana se lo había tomado como una broma graciosa pero al ver que el semidiós realmente pretendía mantener su palabra, ella decidió imitarlo y guardar su ropa en la cueva para que no se perdiera o estropeara. Maui podría haber dicho mucho del poco interés que despertaba el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, pero Moana había terminado por conocerle más que a sí mismo. Podía percibir el momento exacto cuando él la miraba y sus ojos se volvían oscuros de deseo, esa mirada que hacía que su estómago se calentara por la impaciencia y lo inevitable, podía comenzar a notar cómo se humedecía cuando él dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y se aproximaba a ella con la promesa del más ardiente de los placeres.

La tomó de todas las formas imaginables, la primera mañana que llegaron lo hicieron en la playa, esa tarde bajo los árboles tras descansar de un largo día recolectando y pescando, lo hicieron en la cueva, contra las palmeras y los troncos de los árboles. Moana no podía evitar estremecerse al recordar cómo Maui la había follado tan dulcemente en el claro cubierto de hierbas gruñendo en su oído como una bestia y mordiendo su cuello como si no hubiera un mañana. Apenas podía esperar a visitar a Tamatoa para decirle que ya sabía a qué se refería con la  _ metáfora de la roca _ y que Maui y ella habían disfrutado de dicha figura retórica repetidas veces a lo largo de un magnífico día. 

No es que se dedicaran a eso todo el día, por supuesto que no; solían divertirse por las tardes saltando de la roca donde ella misma lo había hecho la primera vez que se conocieron, dormitaban juntos bajo las hojas de los árboles, salían a alta mar un par de horas -aunque no pudieron evitar hacerlo más de una vez en dicha canoa- para pescar y pasar el rato navegando, recolectaban la deliciosa fruta creada sólo para ellos… 

Sólo vieron una vez a Hei Hei y fue en uno de los momentos más hilarantes de la semana cuando ellos estaban retozando en la playa, Maui encima de ella, besándola con pasión y entonces él soltó un gruñido y por encima de su hombro vieron a Hei Hei de pie en sus nalgas mirándolos con ese aspecto perdido y estúpido de siempre. Tuvieron que pasar varias horas hasta que ella le convenció que Hei Hei no sabía lo que hacía y era cruel hacer pastel de pollo para la cena. 

Sin duda había sido una de las semanas más increíbles de su vida, en vez de levantarse para ponerse a trabajar podía estar todo el tiempo que quería en la cama con su mejor amigo, marido y el mejor amante del mundo. El tiempo juntos se les acababa, tendrían que volver pronto pero este tiempo le había abierto mucho los ojos y en más de un sentido. Desearía  que hubiera un lugar así en Motunui, un lugar donde pudieran refugiarse de todo el mundo, donde Maui pudiera construir la estatua - que siempre se lo recordaba con un bufido cada vez que entraban en la cueva-, donde pasaran tiempo juntos, un lugar secreto sólo para ellos dos… Una chispa sonó en su cabeza al recordar que sí había un sitio absolutamente idóneo para esa soledad que tanto estaban buscando en la propia Motunui.

— Mo, ni aunque me supliques. En serio, podría derretir esa bola de nieve si me la pongo en los huevos — le escuchó quejarse. Parpadeó desorientada y se percató de donde estaba; justo en la playa disfrutando de su última cena antes de que tuvieran que partir de vuelta a casa. No se había dado cuenta que, mientras había dejado su mente volar, había estado mirando a Maui y seguramente, y no sin razón, él había malinterpretado la situación—. No sé para ti, pero para un semidiós de cinco mil años, cuatro o cinco veces al día es más que suficiente, no puedo más. 

—No es eso, idiota — soltó una divertida carcajada —. Estaba pensando en un trabajo para ti cuando volvamos. 

—Ya tengo un trabajo — le dio un mordisco a un enorme mango purpúreo—, es entretener a mis fans. Es un trabajo duro, no todo el mundo puede hacerlo. 

— Está muy relacionado con eso — esta vez Maui la miró con interés—. Pero tienes razón — se encogió de hombros— puede que sea muy aburrido… tedioso… no creo que sea una labor para el gran semidios. 

—Venga ya, no juegues conmigo ¿no vas a decirme ni siquiera qué es?

Volvió a mirarle a través del fuego de la hoguera, él estaba relajado y tranquilo, este tiempo a solas le había sentado bien, no sólo a ambos por su trabajo diario, sino a su relación. Siempre había notado en Maui la indecisión y reticencia en algunos trazos de su ‘ _ matrimonio _ ’ pero este tiempo había hecho que esas líneas imaginarias de control que él había colocado para su propia protección se desdibujaran. Realmente no tenía forma de decir con palabras cómo este tiempo juntos les había hecho cambiar, mejorar, evolucionar incluso, todas las dudas e inseguridades se habían quedado en Motunui y Moana sabía que al volver estas ya no estarían allí. 

Sonrió y se levantó caminando hacia él lentamente. Maui la vio acercarse y su ceño fruncido cambió a una mirada de necesidad. Ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que él apreciaba el color de su piel desnuda iluminada sólo por la luna y el fuego de la hoguera. Se subió a su regazo y él rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. 

—Quizás — susurró inclinándose para un pequeño beso—, pero esta noche no… A no ser que me lo saques a la fuerza — gimió contra sus labios. 

Maui soltó un gruñido entre necesitado y mortificado. Realmente iba a necesitar un par de días para reponerse después de estas vacaciones. 

 

* * *

 

—No voy a irme sin Hei Hei, Maui — dijo por última vez con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fulminante. 

— Ese bicho solo ha dado problemas desde que llegamos, aquí sería feliz. Está sólo, no hay depredadores y hay más comida de la que pudiera comer en su vida ¡déjale ser feliz! — exclamó señalando a la frondosa selva como si esta fuera a confirmar sus palabras. 

—Diez — comenzó, él se tensó. 

—No, venga ya, no puedes... 

—Nueve — continuó. 

Con una frívola mirada cargada de ira alzó su anzuelo y se transformó en la iguana que corrió bosque adentro murmurando entre dientes. Moana se rió y se sentó en la canoa tras ella para esperar y poder despedirse en silencio de su pequeño paraíso. Iba a volver, eso sin duda. Se despidió de los árboles, de las palmeras, de los cocos, de cada fruto, de la arena de la playa, de la hierba, de los pájaros que les sobrevolaban y de su maravillosa cueva donde tantos buenos momentos pasaron. 

Maui no tardó en regresar agarrándo por el cuello a lo que ella supuso que era su querido pollo. Al llegar a ella se lo lanzó a los brazos y se llevó una mano a la cadera para mirarla con una ceja alzada. Moana, sin embargo, no podía apartar la mirada del rollizo Hei Hei, que apenas podía mover la cabeza. 

—Creo que alguien va a tener que ponerse a dieta — dijo con una media sonrisa nerviosa al ver el estado del pobre animal.

—Vamos a tener que esconderlo en casa o harán un festín con el en cuanto le vean — ella guardó silencio pero no pudo evitar darle un punto por ello. Si ya Hei Hei casi había sido devorado  en varias ocasiones a pesar de su escuálido aspecto, ahora que lucía un cuerpo hermoso y relleno iba a ser un peligro para sí mismo. Subió a su pequeño amigo con cuidado, lo dejó en la popa de la canoa y se volvió hacia su marido. 

— Salimos ya ¿no? 

— Sí, sólo tengo una última cosa — le tendió la mano. Moana le miró con extrañeza pero se acercó a la proa, tomandola, Maui se la llevó a los labios y besó sus nudillos cariñosamente. Al soltarla Moana notó algo pesado en su palma y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver un rambutan. 

—¡Has encontrado más! Creí que me los había comido todos — lo abrió con impaciencia y se lo llevó a los labios cerrando los ojos del gusto al sentir la dulce textura cremosa. Durante su estancia aquí había encontrado una extraña adicción a estos frutos y Maui, bajo sus órdenes, había dejado seco todos los árboles de la zona para ella.

— Y así es, estaba guardando este último para el final — le miró con todo el amor y el cariño que sentía en este momento. 

—Gracias, Maui — gimió, él se rió como respuesta. 

— Ahora vamos, agárrate — esperó a que obedeciera y le dio un fuerte empujón a la canoa saltando en el último momento antes de que esta se alejara totalmente de la orilla. 

Con una sonrisa brillante agarró el remo y se lo tendió, ella lo aceptó encantada y con un último vistazo a sus espaldas, y su canoa llena de deliciosas provisiones, puso rumbo de nuevo a Motunui.  


 

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart:
> 
> ["Maui cubierto de cenizas"](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/163773123421/maui-covered-in-ash-fanart-for-the-fic-fire) por [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Llegamos al capítulo 13 con el último lemon y el comienzo de la última trama que se resolverá al final del fic. 
> 
> Algunos de vosotros habéis estado muy cerca de esa pista que di en el último capítulo, a ver si podéis descubrirlo antes del capítulo siguiente! Espero que el final no decepcione a nadie. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y kudos!
> 
> ***ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE UN FANART NSFW***

Moana había tenido que hablar muy seriamente a su padre sobre el asunto y, más de una vez hacer alguna pregunta a Maui que pudiera revelar algo de información pero que no fuera a destrozar la sorpresa. Ni que decir tiene que Tui estaba muy asombrado por su proposición pero realmente llegó a admirar las ideas de su joven hija. 

Y ahí estaban ahora, vários días después de volver de su pequeña aventura con Hei Hei bajo su brazo, al que habían tenido que tener escondido en su propia casa para evitar que se hiciera daño a sí mismo y acabara de festín de alguien, y Maui y Pua siguiéndola de cerca y sin dejar de hacerle preguntas para que descubriera su sorpresa. 

—¿Y es necesario el pollo? — preguntó por infinita vez. 

—Sí, no voy a dejarlo más tiempo en casa. Ha asaltado nuestras ánforas de comida y ha dejado el sitio hecho un asco — los dos hicieron una mueca, para el pequeño tamaño del pájaro sus deposiciones eran desproporcionadas. 

— ¿Y me necesitas para esto porque…? 

— En principio no tenía pensado traer a Hei Hei, pero ya que vas a estar tiempo aislado creí que agradecerías compañía. 

Maui se detuvo súbitamente y la miró con el ceño fruncido y una mueca. 

—¿Con el pollo? ¿Vas a cambiar mi tarea de protector y semidiós de la isla por una niñera para el pollo? —miró Pua con indignación, el cerdo le devolvió la mirada sabiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía. 

— No te pienso dar más detalles — se burló por encima de su hombro sin detener el ritmo. Maui se quejó molesto porque ella no cayera en su trampa pero decidió seguirla. 

Subieron y subieron por la montaña hasta llegar a un paso oculto entre las rocas. Ella le dio un ligero vistazo sobre su hombro y sonrió al ver esa mirada de interés y sorpresa en los ojos de su pareja. Los primeros pasos en la cueva fueron a oscuras pero el final del túnel estaba iluminado por la luz que la cascada dejaba pasar en la gran galería donde antiguamente habían guardado los barcos. Cuando Maui vio la cascada no pudo sino abrir la boca del asombro al ver el enorme y oculto lugar. Había escaleras que se perdían en rincones secretos, un amplio espacio para todo tipo de actividades y gran número de personas, todo iluminado por la luz que atravesaba la gigantesca columna de agua.

—La gente de la aldea conoce este refugio pero nunca vienen aquí así que creo que es el sitio perfecto.

—¿Perfecto para qué? — preguntó Maui con una ceja alzada. 

— Para trabajar sin que te molesten, por supuesto. Tenemos a un semidiós en la isla y ningún lugar digno de él así que mi padre y yo pensamos que construir un lugar de culto, con una estatua y eso, no estaría mal. El problema es que no tenemos a nadie que sepa tallar una estatua del tamaño que buscamos… a nadie menos que al propio semidiós —dejó en el suelo a Hei Hei y se volvió hacia él—. Así que ¿qué piensas? ¿Estarás a la altura? 

— Todas las preguntas que me has hecho… — ella asintió sabiendo qué iba a decir pero él continuó—… si me gustaba esculpir, cuanto peso podría cargar… 

—Ya sabes, una estatua grande no cabe por donde hemos venido, tendrias que sacarla por la cascada — la señaló con el pulgar. 

Maui dejó el anzuelo a un lado y, con un par de zancadas, llegó a ella y la besó con fuerza. 

—No estarás sólo — Maui volvió a interrumpirla con un beso —, Hei Hei estará contigo —beso, — y yo vendré a verte a veces —, beso— y a traerte provisiones… 

La cogió en brazos y la llevó a la parte más iluminada de la cueva para mostrarle en cuántos sentidos le había gustado su maravillosa idea, haciendo que Pua negara con la cabeza y se fuera por el túnel rocoso por donde habían venido para darles intimidad. Ni siquiera Hei Hei subiendose en sus nalgas pudo molestarle en ese momento. 

Y así empezaron una nueva rutina en la que se despertaban, desayunaban juntos y salían cada uno a su respectivo puesto: Maui a su cueva oculta en la montaña y Moana como jefe de la tribu. Moana subía de vez en cuando con provisiones y demás enseres como mantas, antorchas, ánforas de agua y comida y demás decoración para esas horas de descanso donde ambos se reunían en un pequeño rincón para disfrutar de un poco de tiempo juntos. Ni Hei Hei había dado ningún tipo de problemas. Maui había comenzado ya con su estatua con una enorme roca que sacó de las entrañas de la cueva e iba cogiendo forma poco a poco, Moana se maravillaba de la capacidad de Maui para poder trabajar la piedra como si se tratara de arcilla. 

Muchos habían preguntado por la ausencia del semidiós, ya que no había sido visto -por los nuevos visitantes y mercaderes que se reunían en su lugar marcado en el puerto- desde hacía semanas. El rumor y excusa general era que estaba ocupado con sus deberes para con los mortales y una vez terminado volvería, pero todos en la aldea sabían la verdad pues Maui solía seguir reuniéndose con ellos en las comidas y conviviendo en la casa de la jefa con su mujer. 

En un primer momento, justo al principio de su matrimonio, Moana llegó a temer que su pueblo la dejaría en segundo lugar como jefe de la tribu y escogerían a Maui. Ese miedo se hizo más fuerte cuando él vino a vivir con ellos; No sólo era un hombre, sino también un semidiós, pero su gente y, el propio semidiós, la habían sorprendido cuando su puesto no tembló ni por un instante dado que, aunque Motunui había aceptado a su nuevo y divino residente con sorpresa y alabanzas, ella había permanecido como su jefa. Todas las preguntas y problemas iban a ella, todas las funciones eran decidida por ella -y sus padres-, y alguna que otra vez en la distancia había podido ver a un grupo de lugareños acercarse a Maui para preguntar y, con sorpresa, vio como el semidiós la señalaba a ella y ellos se daban la vuelta para decirle que estaban buscándola y que cómo podían solucionar el incidente que estuviera ocurriendo. Motunui era un pueblo fiel y ella no podía estar más contenta y feliz con su isla. 

Maui hacía cualquier cosa por ella, se había volcado en su relación y la mimaba y consentía de todas las formas que podía. Una noche a la semana volaba de nuevo a la isla para ir a buscar todos los frutos favoritos de su joven mujer para que al despertar ella tuviera el desayuno de una princesa. Por las noches masajeaba sus hombros, peinaba su largo cabello oscuro, besaba su cuello y amaba su cuerpo hasta la madrugada. Por las mañanas la despertaba con caricias tiempo antes para poder tomarse su tiempo entre susurros y toques cariñosos antes de tener que levantarse para el día. 

Para bien o para mal, algo sí había cambiado y era su hambre voraz por su pareja. Esa semana le había pasado factura a un nivel que aún no podía llegar a comprender. Simplemente necesitaba a Maui en las horas más raras del día y se había prometido a sí misma que no iba a molestar al semidiós durante sus horas esculpiendo, por muy intenso que fuera el calor dentro de ella. No es que fuera la única, ya que podía percibir las miradas entre la multitud durante las comidas o cuando él se escapaba de la cueva a descansar convertido en escarabajo para ir a visitarla al puerto desde lo lejos, seguramente creía que no lo notaba pero Moana se había hecho bastante sensible a él y podía notar su presencia en las cercanías. 

Y en una de esas incómodas situaciones se encontraba ahora mismo:

— ¿Seguro que no quieres? — preguntó Sina con sorpresa—. Creía que te encantaban los camarones. 

Ella hizo una mueca. 

—Sí, se suponía pero es que ahora no me apetecen, es decir ¿no te parecen un poco repulsivos? Son como pequeños bichos — hizo un ademán con las manos. 

Sina y Tui la miraron con desconcierto antes de que una cuarta voz les llamara la atención con una pregunta. 

Estaban todos reunidos durante su comida, Moana junto a sus padres que reían y hablaban amenamente entre ellos o con los miembros del consejo, los más cercanos a sus rangos. Maui, a lo lejos, hacía lo mismo con Siaki. Puede que Maui fuera el marido de la jefa y su lugar fuera junto a ella en este tipo de escenas pero como semidiós, y con permiso de la propia jefa, tenía permitido sentarse donde quisiera y su amistad con el joven Siaki había sido de real importancia durante su tiempo separados y era algo que quería mantener. Sin embargo, más o menos desde que el almuerzo había comenzado y se habían congregado todos allí, Moana sintió la mirada permanente de su amante sobre ella lo que había hecho que el calor se comenzara a propagar por todo su cuerpo y el espacio entre sus muslos se volviera incómodamente húmedo. Su garganta picaba de la necesidad y el calor se iba haciendo más y más insoportable a medida que pasaba la velada, ni siquiera el intentar entablar conversación con quienes la rodeaban podía calmar esas ansias. Se obligó a sí misma a no mirarle, a no alzar la vista para ver qué estaba haciendole desde la distancia pero pronto la llamada y el fuego en su cuerpo se hizo demasiado fuerte para ser soportado. Se retorció más de una vez en el sitio intentando aliviar el escozor y la necesidad, tragó saliva y esperó unos minutos más. Cuando el pueblo fue comenzando a terminar su almuerzo y ponerse en marcha para volver a sus tareas, se dio una palmada en la espalda por su fortaleza y alzó la mirada clavándola en el punto exacto donde sabía que Maui estaría. 

No se equivocó, allí estaban esos ojos oscuros que tan familiares se habían hecho durante su aventura. No oscuros porque fueran de ese color, no, oscuros de necesidad, oscuros por el hambre. Moana se despidió de sus padres y sus amigos y se levantó con ayuda de su remo. Caminó lentamente recorriendo los grupos reunidos con pequeños asentimientos y saludos escuetos hasta llegar a Maui. Una vez allí, agarró su collar de colmillos y tiró de él con fuerza sin detener su paso. Él hizo un sonido estrangulado y se levantó súbitamente en una postura incómodamente inclinada y la siguió con una última disculpa a Siaki y los presentes que le miraban con lástima, preguntándose qué lío habría causado en esos momentos para que la siempre serena jefa de la tribu se lo llevara así. 

— Moana… — soltó un quejido asfixiado. Ella no redujo el paso y siguió andando internándose en el bosque. Una vez estuvieron a una distancia importante del poblado se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—Te lo dije — gruñó antes de darle un fuerte tirón para unir sus bocas. Maui gimió, rodeándo su cintura pero ella no iba a tener nada de esto y cortó el beso con un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior—. Te dije que no me miraras así durante el día. 

—¿Mirarte cómo? — jadeó él incapaz de evitar un estremecimiento cuando esas pequeñas manos soltaron su collar para descender por su cuerpo.

—Ya sabes cómo.

— Mo, no— pero ella ya se había arrodillado y arrancaba sin cuidado las hojas de su falda que hacían falta para llegar a su ansiado premio. 

Allí estaba. Moana jadeó y agarró la flácida erección, acariciándola entre sus dedos y tragando saliva intentando calmar el hambre. Antes incluso de que estuviera erecto, se inclinó e introdujo el miembro completamente en su boca con un gemido de placer. Maui tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar una maldición y agarró su cabeza para mantenerla firme. 

—Esto es una locura— gruñó entre dientes. Moana respondió con un gemido y comenzó un tortuoso vaivén con su boca. Notaba la punta de su creciente miembro chocando contra su garganta y no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando sus manos acariciaron sus testículos con la destreza que había aprendido durante estos meses. Era una aprendiz notable y talentosa que había pasado de ser incapaz de meter en su boca más que su glande a ser capaz de introducir más de la mitad de su erección y succionar como si le fuera la vida en ello. Maui tenía que controlarse para no agarrar su cabeza y follar su garganta cada vez que veía esos preciosos labios rodeándole de esa forma. Una vez totalmente erecto, Moana tuvo que apartarse para no atragantarse y poder seguir disfrutando de la cálida carne en su boca. Ahora le era más difícil trabajar pero había conseguido lo que se proponía: degustar a su marido y conseguir que terminara totalmente excitado. 

Antes de que Maui se diera cuenta, la falda de hojas caía suelta a sus pies con un tirón que Moana dio a las lianas que la sostenían. Se puso en pie y besó con furia, mirándole con los ojos brillantes por el deseo. 

— Túmbate. 

Empujó su pecho decididamente como ademán. Maui obedeció sentándose en el suelo sin soltarla para que se sentara en su regazo y continuar con los besos. Con otro empujón ella consiguió que Maui quedara totalmente tumbado en la hierba y se posicionó sobre su regazo metiendo su duro miembro bajo su falda. Él le dio una mirada cargada de asombro. 

—¿Aquí? ¿En serio? Estamos a… —fue interrumpido por ella sentándose poco a poco en su erección—. Por los dioses…

Moana se había acostumbrado fácilmente al enorme cuerpo bajo ella. Desde aquellos primeros días donde cada penetración tenían que hacerla con una buena cantidad de crema para ayudarla y calmar el dolor, hasta ahora donde sólo hacía falta un par de miradas concisas para que su cuerpo acostumbrado estuviera lo suficientemente húmedo y necesitado para dejarle paso con facilidad y con sólo una pequeña sensación de delicioso escozor antes de dejarle totalmente enfundado en el calor de sus entrañas. Otro pequeño regalo de sus vacaciones en la isla. 

Apenas había terminado de sentarse cuando sus caderas comenzaron el exquisito vaivén echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el goce de sentir cómo Maui chocaba contra sus paredes internas en cada movimiento. Él agarró sus caderas para ayudarla a pesar de que habían hecho esto tantas veces que apenas necesitaba ayuda o se cansaba por el esfuerzo. Simplemente dejaba que el placer llevara su cuerpo y toda otra sensación quedaba embotellada por esta. 

El orgasmo no tardó en alcanzarla haciendo que clavara las uñas en el pecho bajo ella. Este era uno de los mayores problemas con sus relaciones; alguno de los dos terminaba con heridas de guerra. Deliciosas heridas de guerra. Maui curaba rápido y apenas era visto por su trabajo en la cueva pero para ella era más difícil de ocultar por su top descubierto y sus deberes de cara al público. No es que este problema hubiera evitado que ninguno de ellos detuvieran sus instintos. Maui se sacudió cuando las paredes que le rodeaban se cernieron a su alrededor y la siguió en su orgasmo con un ronco gruñido. 

Fue a abrir la boca para soltar uno de sus comentarios sardónicos cuando Moana volvió a empezar con un violento vaivén sacudiendo todos sus nervios hipersensibilizados. 

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — jadeó agarrando sus cinturas con fuerza, ni eso detuvo el movimiento de la joven sobre su regazo. 

—Sólo me he venido una vez — gimió ella sacándole la lengua en un gesto burlón. 

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! 

Moana sólo soltó una carcajada que terminó en un gemido por el dulce movimiento. Podía sentir cómo la semilla en su interior salía, resbalando por sus muslos y dejando un desastre húmedo entre sus cuerpos. 

El segundo orgasmo llegó con una sacudida eléctrica que los dejó a los dos agotados y traspuestos. Moana aprovechó unos minutos de dulce inconsciencia tumbada en el pecho de su marido escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Maui. Él acarició su espalda de arriba a abajo en un movimiento lánguido y adormilado. Cuando la erección reblandecida se escurrió de entre sus piernas ambos soltaron una queja y una mueca molesta cuando el líquido se filtró por sus muslos. 

—No sé que acaba de pasar — dijo Maui con la voz aún ronca—, pero la próxima que vayas a intentar matarme, avisa. 

—No seas exagerado  — se rió divertida, besando su cuello. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y besó sus labios suavemente—. Debo irme — susurró segundos después poniéndose en pie con una mueca al sentir el líquido caliente resbalando por sus piernas—. Ugh, me acercaré a la orilla antes de seguir con mis deberes. 

Maui se sentó mirando molesto su destrozada falda desperdigada por todo el claro. 

—Tu no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es ponerme la falda, Mo, en serio. 

—Ha valido la pena — le sacó la lengua burlonamente, Maui rodó los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un quejido. 

Se acercó a él y le besó. 

— ¿Te ha gustado al menos? — él alzó una ceja ante lo estúpido de la pregunta, Moana se rió y se recolocó la ropa, cogiendo su remo—. Te veré esta noche. 

Maui la imitó con tono burlón y se puso en pie para recoger los restos de su falda. Con un último beso ella se despidió y volvió al puerto con una sonrisa brillante en los labios. 

 

* * *

 

Movió los músculos de la espalda, molesto por la tensión y el quemazón sobre sus hombros. Siendo un semidiós podía aguantar el esfuerzo más que un mortal normal pero tras tantos días trabajando en la estatua, su cuerpo se resentía. Quizás podría darse un par de días de descanso y aprovechar para hacer su reaparición al público por unas horas. Llegó a casa dispuesto a pasar las últimas horas del día con su hermosa Moana. Se llevó la mano al cuello y lo torció haciendo que este diera un feo crujido dejando una ola de alivio tras él. 

—Oh, sí, mucho mejor — murmuró para sí mismo, mini Maui asintió frotándose los brazos con dolor. Lo de compartir cuerpo a veces era una pesadilla para el pequeño tatuaje—. No te preocupes, ahora toca descansar. Le diremos a Moana que queremos irnos a dormir pronto y mañana iremos a la isla a por más fruta, un vuelo nos vendrá bien tras toda la semana picando piedra. 

El tatuaje asintió entre agradecido y feliz. Maui apartó la tela de la puerta y entró saludando en un susurro agotado. 

Moana le esperaba pacientemente de pie en la habitación y con las manos en la espalda, su hermoso rostro feliz se convirtió en una sonrisa lobuna. Maui tragó saliva. 

—¿Qué?— preguntó con un tono de voz bajo. Cuando la sonrisa se ensanchó supo que algo iba mal—. No, Mo, en serio, no puedo, estoy agotado — Mini Maui asintió dándole la razón—, estamos agotados — señaló a su amigo. 

— No es eso, idiotas— soltó una carcajada divertida—. Me dijiste algo hace un par de semanas y me he encargado de que fuera hecho… lo recibí esta tarde y he estado todo el día a la espera para dartelo. 

Los músculos de Maui se relajaron y soltó un suspiro de alivio. 

—¿Qué es? 

Ella sonrió de medio lado y sacó las manos de su escondite revelando un montón de tela doblada de colores ocres y verdes. Maui frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja sin estar muy convencido de lo que debía hacer. 

— Anda, pruébatelo —se lo tendió. 

—¿Que me lo pruebe? — lo cogió y dejó que la tela se extendiera mostrando los motivos vegetales. Entonces lo comprendió— ¿me has traído un  _ lavalava _ ? — ella se encogió de hombros. 

—Siempre me dices que odias que deshaga tu falda porque es difícil de volver a poner. 

—Estaba implícito un ‘ _ por favor, Moana, vas a matarme _ ’—, ella se rió. 

—Bueno, pues ya no tienes excusa — le sacó la lengua con una sonrisa. Maui hizo una mueca molesta pero volvió a mirar a su presente. Realmente era una tela preciosa y unos decorados bastante llamativos y la falda de hojas había comenzado a ser una molestia, sobretodo ahora que Moana insistía en reaparecer en cualquier lugar de la isla y arrancarsela allá donde le atrapara. Se preguntó en silencio si era posible que alguien muriera por sexo. 

—Me siento como un trozo de carne, yo sirvo para algo más que para el sexo — comenzó a gruñir en voz baja soltando su falda de hojas. No perdió la mirada oscura de deseo en los ojos de su mujer pero decidió ignorarla, realmente estaba demasiado cansado para nada más que dormir. 

Una vez se puso el lavalava apoyó las manos en las caderas y la miró, esperando un veredicto. Realmente estaba cómodo con la prenda, tendría que encontrar una forma para atar el cuchillo y otras decoraciones pero como una forma de cubrirse era perfecto. 

— ¿Lo han tejido para mi? — preguntó. Moana soltó un murmullo afirmativo rodeándolo para ver cómo le quedaba desde todos los ángulos. 

— Eres el más grande de los que hay aquí y quería unos motivos especiales, yo misma los dibujé. 

Maui parpadeó sorprendido y sonrió cálidamente. 

—Me gusta mucho. Gracias, Mo—. Ella se detuvo frente a él y se alzó de puntillas para besarle. 

Maui se inclinó para llegar a sus labios y compartieron un pequeño beso, que fue cortado cuando notó un fuerte tirón y el _ lavalava _ cayó inerte en sus tobillos.

— ¡Moana!

— Sí, es perfecto — con una carcajada se alejó y fue a rebuscar en una cesta en una de las esquinas—. Túmbate —le pidió. Maui se quejó en voz alta.  

— Princesa, de verdad, no esta noche. 

Moana reapareció con una vasija muy familiar y una cara llena de simpatía. 

—Voy a darte un masaje — explicó suavemente. Últimamente tenía un hambre voraz pero comprendía que el trabajo de Maui era más físico y brutal, aun siendo semidiós era normal estar cansado trabajando todos los días en esa cueva. Se había esforzado mucho, más de una noche Moana había tenido que subir a su escondite porque él había perdido la noción del tiempo y había estado trabajando hasta bien entrada la noche. No había prisa ni necesidad alguna pero era obvio que a él le gustaba tallar la roca. 

Dado todo lo que había hecho por ellos Moana veía bien darle un pequeño regalo y alivio por hoy. Maui había hecho lo mismo por ella, masajear sus hombros y pies tras un largo día en el puerto. Sin duda ella podía hacer lo mismo por su generoso marido. 

—No tienes que hacerlo — dijo él a pesar de decirlo con un tono nervioso que la hizo reír. 

—Insisto. 

Él asintió y se agachó para coger el lavalava. 

—No, no te lo pongas, me gusta verte desnudo. 

—¿Ya me estás cosificando otra vez? — bromeó tumbandose en el lecho boca abajo. Ella le dio una fuerte palmada en las nalgas. 

—¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi debilidad. 

Dado el enorme tamaño de Maui en comparación al de ella, Moana tuvo que subirse a su espalda en orden de alcanzar los puntos claves para su masaje. Una vez en lo alto de su pareja, acarició de arriba a abajo la piel bajo sus manos. Los tatuajes de Maui eran sorprendentes en cuanto a detalle a pesar que no tenían textura ninguna como los suyos. Ella sonrió al notar las pequeñas pecas dispersas por los huecos sin tatuar recordando una vez que se pasó una tarde entera contando todas las diminutas manchas de su pecho, ayudada por Mini Maui que se las señalaba y marcaba en su pizarra tatuada. Sin poder evitarlo se inclinó y besó su piel, dejando que la punta de su lengua saboreara por un instante el gusto salado de esta. Sonrió al escuchar el susurro placentero del semidiós. 

Volvió a su posición sentada y cogió la vasija llenándose las manos con la sustancia aceitosa. La calentó frotando las palmas y apartó el cabello de Maui para comenzar con los nudos en sus hombros, el quejido de placer no tardó en escucharse dándole más confianza para apretar su toque y frotar los músculos adoloridos. 

—Deberías parar unos días, para descansar — dijo en voz baja sin querer romper el aura de relajación que se había empezado a formar a su alrededor. 

—Lo he pensado, quizás mañana me acerque a la isla a por más fruta — ella sonrió felizmente. 

—Sí, por favor, quiero más rambutan — Maui frunció el ceño. 

—¿Más? Te traje una cesta entera hace apenas tres días.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —se encogió de hombros—. Me he obsesionado un poco con ellos. 

—Está bien… — dijo indeciso. —¿Alguna otra fruta en particular?

— Humm mangos, los plátanos rojos están bien, no los normales —, hizo una mueca—. No se me apetecen para nada. 

—¿Y kiwis? —a la mención de esa fruta ácido-dulce no pudo evitar tragar amargamente. 

—No, me deja un sabor raro. 

Maui hizo un adormilado sonido de afirmación, no muy consciente de la conversación núnca más. Ya fuera por el cansancio o por las manos mágicas de Moana sobre su torturada piel, no pudo hacer más que caer dormido en un sueño profundo. 

 

* * *

 

Llevaba un mal día. 

Más que eso, llevaba  _ muchos días de mal día _ . Puede que fuera el calor, o la cantidad de mercaderes, o que apenas tenía tiempo para ella, o que había algo dentro de ella que le decía que había olvidado algo, algo importante, pero no sabía que era. Tenía ese picazón en la cabeza, esa voz que le susurraba al oído ‘ _ recuerda _ ’ pero ¿recordar el qué? 

Quizás fuera que últimamente Maui pasaba demasiado tiempo en la cueva, o que se había vuelto a terminar la cesta semanal de su fruta favorita en apenas unos días, lo que le había causado una indigestión…

No sabía el por qué, pero estaba de bastante mal humor y con profundos dolores de cabeza. Incluso Maui había notado algo de cansancio en ella y le había pedido tomarse un par de horas para descansar, pero no podía hacer eso. Ella era la jefa de su pueblo, no iba a pasarse un día entero sin cumplir sus responsabilidades por sentirse algo enferma. Pensó que se distraería con el trabajo pero no pudo estar más errada: esto era peor. Su dolor de cabeza aumentaba por momentos. 

— ¿Disculpa, jefa? — dijo una voz, Moana parpadeó para enfocar la mirada y se disculpó al darse cuenta que se había vuelto a perderen su mente mientras uno de los comerciantes hablaba con ella. 

— Sí, lo siento, estoy un poco cansada. 

—Es comprensible — dijo la navegante con una indulgente media sonrisa, que Moana devolvió. 

—¿Qué me estabas diciendo sobre las velas? — la joven pestañeó un poco desconcertada por el cambio de temas y volvió a hablar. 

—Se ha roto la vela principal y necesita un remiendo pero me he quedado sin hilo de red para tejerla. Tengo un par de cangrejos de los cocos que puedo cambiar por el hilo, si es suficiente. 

— Por supuesto, ve a hablar con Sione sobre el hilo, seguro que él aceptará encantado a los cangrejos. Sabe regatear bien así que no dejes que te engañe —le guiñó el ojo. La joven se rió y se despidió con una sonrisa y un agradecimiento. 

Moana la vio marchar y cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Si tan sólo el sol no brillara tanto esta mañana y pudiera descansar un poco la vista de esta sofocante luz. Escuchó el resoplido de Pua a sus pies y entreabrió los ojos. 

—Necesito un descanso ¿verdad? — el cerdo gruñó afirmativamente—. Lo sé, quizás pueda pedirle un relevo a mi padre por unos pocos minutos ¿cómo está tu familia? — preguntó comenzando a andar de vuelta a la villa para ver a Tui. Pua hizo un par de sonidos ininteligibles como si respondiera a su pregunta. Moana le siguió la corriente, hablando como en una conversación normal. Al llegar a la casa de los jefes se asomó en busca de su padre y vio a un par de ancianos. 

—Hola ¿sabéis dónde está mi padre?

—El jefe Tui está en la casa de artesanía, al parecer hay un par de pedidos importantes y no demasiadas manos—. Moana hizo una mueca, no podría ayudarla. 

—¿Y mi madre? 

— Creo que me dijo que iría hoy a hacer cestas al claro — dijo una anciana con una sonrisa torcida y desdentada. 

—Me acercaré allí, gracias. Vamos, Pua. 

Tal y como los ancianos dijeron, Sina estaba con Arona, los niños y un par de jóvenes aprendiendo a hacer las cestas para los alimentos. Se vio muy sorprendida de ver a su hija ahí. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Hay algún problema?

—No, estaba buscando a papá — le sonrió para calmarla—. Estoy un poco cansada y quería hacer un cambio por unas horas. 

Sina frunció el ceño. 

—¿Estás bien? — durante todos estos años jamás se había tomado un día de descanso por estar enferma. 

—Sí, es sólo una indigestión por comer demasiada fruta—, rodó los ojos cuando los niños se rieron con su chiste. Sina siguió la broma con una risita. 

—Puedo ocuparme yo, si quieres, pero no se lo digas a tu padre. 

—Mamá, eres la mejor — Sina acarició su hombro apartando el cabello suavemente. 

—Ve a descansar y no te preocupes de nada. 

Se dio la vuelta para irse ignorando la ola de murmullos que estalló tras ella. No sabía a qué venían tantos susurros pero no tenía fuerzas para quedarse a preguntar. Se cruzó con un par de amigos mientras volvía a su tienda pero no se quedó lo suficiente para entablar una conversación, su cabeza la estaba matando. Se ayudó con el remo, apoyándose en él a cada paso, cuando algo llamó su atención: Un corazón. En su remo. Había un corazón y un anzuelo muy familiares tallados en su remo encima de los preciosos motivos decorados. Eso no estaba allí la última vez que lo vio. 

— Voy a matar a ese idiota — gruñó entre dientes cambiando el rumbo de su trayecto. Pua dejó de seguirla, nunca quería quedarse mucho tiempo cuando Moana subía allí arriba a sabiendas de que seguramente terminaría en algo que él no quería ver.

El camino cuesta arriba se hizo el doble de duro, tanto, que acabó casi sofocada una vez llegó a la apertura de la cueva. Se tuvo que sentar unos instantes, apoyándose en el remo para recuperar el aliento y se prometió a sí misma no comer semejante cantidad de frutos seguidos ni una sola vez más. Una vez su respiración se calmó y la vista dejó de nublarse se puso en pie y se adentró en el oscuro túnel. 

El sonido del golpe del cincel en la roca se escuchó desde el primer momento por el eco del lugar, guiándola en su camino por las galerías hasta llegar a la enorme sala donde su amante trabajaba. A medida que avanzaba iba pensando en qué iba a decirle, cómo le golpearía por estropear el regalo de los mejores carpinteros de la isla, cómo iba a besarle hasta quitarle el sentido… 

Toda palabra murió en sus labios cuando al fin vio al semidiós trabajando: estaba cubierto de sudor y polvo de roca haciendo que su piel oscura se recubriera de una capa de suciedad que le daba una apariencia casi animal, su pelo estaba recogido en el moño con varios mechones sueltos, tenía un pie en la estatua para apoyarse mientras cincelaba lo que se suponía que era el torso del gigante de piedra, el lavalava remangado mostrando los tatuajes de sus piernas y su rostro en una mueca de concentración que hizo que su sangre ardiera. 

Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y recordarse una y otra vez en voz baja que se había prometido a sí misma no molestar a Maui en ese sentido mientras estuviera trabajando, que este era su santuario… y que caliente estaba mientras trabajaba en su santuario. Sus pies respondieron por sí sólos y caminó hacia él dejando el remo en la entrada. Maui pareció notar su presencia pues dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido al verla ahí. 

—¿Mo? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Moana le agarró del collar de dientes y lo besó con fuerza. 

—De rodillas— exigió con voz ronca. 

—Estoy hecho un asco— dijo intentando apartarse, ella lo retuvo por el collar. 

—Ahora — dijo en tono duro. Maui le lanzó una mirada oscura de deseo y obedeció sabiendo perfectamente qué es lo que ella quería. Se acercó a ella de rodillas y acarició sus tobillos con cariño, subiendo por sus largas piernas, pasando las manos por debajo de su falda y alzándola para tener una mejor visión. Pasó dos dedos por el valle de rizos entre su muslos notando la humedad entre sus pliegues. Tan solo había levantado su falda y ya estaba tan húmeda que podía tomarlas sin esperar, pero sabía que eso no es lo que ella le había pedido, no. Se inclinó y enterró su rostro entre sus piernas saboreando con gula el manjar que ella le ofrecía. Sus manos no tardaron en agarrar sus rizos con ese fuerte asir que ella siempre usaba cuando él le daba placer con su boca. 

Los gemidos no tardaron en llegar a medida que su lengua jugaba y succionaba su clítoris. Cuando sus piernas dejaron de mantenerla en pie él la empujó contra la estatua para que ella pudiera apoyarse y él seguir con su misión de darle todo el placer que fuera capaz. Moana pasó una pierna por encima de sus hombros, dándole más espacio y evitando así caer. No podía evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera en éxtasis con esa fantástica lengua en ella. Maui deseó tener las manos limpias para acompañar su lengua con sus manos, sabía lo que disfrutaba cada vez que introducía sus dedos y golpeaba ese punto dulce dentro de ella que la hacía gritar y retorcerse. Tendría que aguantarse sólo con su boca, por ahora. 

No tardó en notar los indicios de su orgasmo; el agarre de su pelo se incrementaba, sus piernas se sacudían y Moana pasaba a ser un montón jadeante entre sus dedos. Con un último grito, ella se aflojó apoyándose en la roca y en su amante en busca de un soporte. Maui dio una última succión a su clítoris y sacó la cabeza de debajo de la falda. 

— Esto no ha terminado ¿verdad? — preguntó con voz ronca, necesitado. La falda de hojas había sido molesta contra su erección en comparación con la suave y suelta tela del lavalava, pero seguía siendo una erección y realmente necesitaba a esa mujer en ese instante. Moana se lamió los labios y con una sonrisa lánguida y una mirada llena de pasión dijo con tono exigente:

— Contra la estatua. 

No hicieron falta más indicaciones. Él se incorporó para besarla con pasión, uniendo sus lenguas y sus labios en un beso animal. Con un brusco movimiento le dio la vuelta haciendo que se enfrentara a la piedra y alzó su falda hasta sus caderas. Ni si quiera hizo ademán de soltarse el lavalava, lo apartó para dejar libre su erección y rozó de arriba a abajo el hueco entre sus piernas disfrutando como ella se retorcía y temblaba bajo él. Pero sabía que esto era lo que ella pedía. En sus vacaciones en la isla, Moana había mostrado un hambre por la sumisión en el lecho. Le gustaba dominar, obviamente, con ese carácter fuerte, amaba hacer que se tumbara en el suelo para que así ella pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con él, pero también había habido momentos donde ella le había suplicado ser follada, y duro, contra todo tipo de objetos inanimados. Había gemido, gruñido y suplicado mientras él tomaba una y otra vez su cuerpo con toda la fuerza de sus embestidas. 

—Suplica —susurró contra su oído, dándole un concienzudo lametón, conociendo lo sensible que sus orejas eran. Moana gimió y frotó sus nalgas contra la dura carne de su amante. 

—Por favor, Maui. 

—Por favor, Maui ¿qué? —  exigió cepillando la punta de su miembro contra su entrada entrando y saliendo levemente pero impidiendo que ella hiciera movimiento alguno, agarrando su cintura.

— Follame — le miró con los ojos cargados de lujuria por encima de su hombro. Maui tragó saliva por el escalofrío que recorrió su columna y sonrió de medio lado. 

—A sus ordenes, jefa. 

Entró en ese estrecho calor de un sólo y brusco empujón. Moana gritó entre dientes por la dulce y bien recibida presión dentro de ella. Realmente no había un mejor remedio para un dolor de cabeza que un enorme semidiós de sonrisa fácil y ese grandioso miembro. En todo lo que podía pensar en esos momentos era en el calor y el placer que estallaba repetidamente en su cuerpo. Sus nervios estaban en carne viva y juraba que podía sentir la erección chocando contra las paredes de su estómago, dándole calambrazos de puro deleite que hacían que sus piernas temblaran. Maui estaba inclinado sobre ella con brazo apoyada en la estatua y otra agarrando su cintura para incrementar la potencia de sus embestidas. 

Miró hacia abajo, donde sus cuerpos se unían, y se vio a sí mismo desaparecer una y otra vez entre sus cuerpos. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, conteniendo el impulso de aferrarla como un animal. Tenía que controlar su fuerza. Eso era algo con lo que había tenido que luchar desde que, con sus nuevos poderes de semidios, volvió al mundo humano. Los humanos eran frágiles, todo era frágil a su alrededor con esa fuerza sobrehumana. Podía dejar negros moratones de sus dedos en esa piel tatuada, sería fácil, sería precioso, una marca temporal escondida entre los esbozos de tinta y que sólo ellos serían capaces de ver. 

Gruñó y apartó la mano, bajándola hacia las nalgas. Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía hacerle eso sin su permiso, sin que ella se lo pidiera. 

Entonces lo notó; la tierna carne entre sus dedos, sus nalgas firmes y tulgentes que rebotaban una y otra vez contra él por las embestidas. Eran pequeñas para su tamaño, no, mentira, eran perfectas para su tamaño, cabían perfectamente en la palma de su mano. Moana gimió por el toque en su cuerpo, alzando las caderas para un mejor acceso. 

El repentino chasquido y picor en su mano fue lo que le alertó de lo que había pasado. Había dejado escapar a la bestia. Moana había dejado de gemir y jadear y se había quedado totalmente de piedra. Maui había detenido sus embestidas y miraba su mano alzada a la altura de sus ojos como si no supiera cómo había llegado allí. Miró hacia abajo para ver la nalga que acababa de golpear y cómo iba cogiendo un precioso color rosado. 

—Mo, lo siento, no s— comenzó con tono preocupado, pero ella le interrumpió con un grito. 

—¡Hazlo otra vez! 

Como si le hubiera dado una sacudida eléctrica, Maui obedeció, volviendo a bajar la mano súbitamente contra sus nalgas. 

Los gemidos no se hicieron de rogar y pronto Moana se retorcía bajo el poder de sus renovadas embestidas y las cachetadas. Maui intentaba tener cuidado, usar la fuerza necesaria cómo para cumplir sus expectativas y no hacerle daño. Lo intentó. Con todas sus ganas. Pero no pudo evitar que uno que otro golpe saliera con más impacto de lo que esperaba. Para sorpresa suya, Moana gritaba y gemía más, pidiendo por más, cuando más fuertes eran sus toques sobre sus ya maltratadas nalgas. 

—¡Más! — gritó con euforia, siendo recompensada cuando Maui apoyó una pierna en la escultura y aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza. 

Moana notó la piedra crujir entre sus dedos y pudo jurar que fue desplazada hacia atrás haciendo que polvo y alguna que otra viruta de piedra cayera sobre ellos. Ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de remediarlo, perdidos en su propio mundo de placer. Moana suplicó más de una vez y estas súplicas fueron más que suplidas por su atento amante. El orgasmo la sacudió con fuerza ayudándose con las manos para cabalgar a Maui al ritmo de sus embestidas hasta llegar al culmen con un gemido de éxtasis y un largo y tortuoso escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. 

Maui rugió contra su oído cuando las paredes internas se cernieron alrededor de su necesitada carne, succionando su erección con fuerza. Se tensó y apoyó la cabeza contra su brazo dejando que el placer le llevara. Golpe tras delicioso golpe, él se vino en su interior dejando que este succionara cada gota que emanaba de él. 

Ambos se quedaron totalmente inertes, con el único sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y el incesante tamborilear de sus corazones contra sus oídos. Maui fue el primero en reaccionar y con un quejido sacó su reblandecida erección. Inmediatamente después, la simiente emanó de su entrada y descendió por sus muslos a borbotones, hizo una mueca. 

— Voy a buscar algo para limpiarte, no te muevas — dijo con voz ronca besando su hombro antes de apartarse. Moana no hizo sonido alguno, aún exprimiendo los últimos retazos de placer, y se agachó hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo, totalmente agotada. Realmente había necesitado esto. 

Tenían que repetir esto. 

Maui volvió minutos después con un paño y limpió entre sus piernas con el máximo cuidado. Levemente alzó su falda y siseó al ver la piel roja de sus nalgas, algo oscurecidas por la suciedad y el polvo que habían cubierto sus manos de trabajar con la roca.  

—Menos mal que trabajas de pie— le dijo en tono suave. Moana se rió y se lamió los labios, satisfecha y lacia por la nueva experiencia. Abrió los ojos para darle las gracias y vio el panorama bajo ellos; el suelo estaba lleno de plumas rojas de su vestido. Con el movimiento, el agarre y la actividad se habían desprendido y desperdigado por todo el lugar. 

— Parece como si hubiéramos desplumado a Hei Hei. 

— Pues ojalá porque me ha entrado hambre — Moana le golpeó el estómago por el comentario. Hei Hei había recuperado la figura en unas pocas semanas y escapado de la cueva sin que ellos supieran cómo. Una mañana estaba allí y al día siguiente, tras buscarlo por todas las galerías, apareció encima de una de las casas del pueblo intentando comerse el mástil de madera que sujetaba el tejado en su sitio. 

Con un suspiro de placer Moana se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en su pecho, él la rodeó con un brazo. Evitó una mueca de dolor cuando sus nalgas se frotaron contra el piso duro. 

— Sigo estando hecho un asco. 

—Ahora estamos los dos hechos un asco. 

—  _ Touché _ ¿Estás bien?

— Por los dioses, sí. Aprendo algo nuevo cada día contigo en la cama— bromeó. 

—¿No ha sido demasiado duro?

—Oh sí, mucho — Maui chasqueó la lengua y la empujó con el hombro. 

—Lo digo en serio ¿te ha dolido?

—Me ha gustado, mucho, de verdad — le miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió, adormecida—. Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto, ya te he demostrado de que soy más dura de lo que aparento. 

Maui ni siquiera podía discutir eso. Ella tenía toda la razón. 

Besó su sien y peinó su cabello fuera de la cara hasta que cayó en un punto importante. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó desconcertado como si acabara de darse cuenta de la situación. 

—Vine a decirte algo — dijo adormecida. 

—¿El qué? 

— No me acuerdo. 

Ambos se rieron. 

—Bueno, eres bienvenida a decirmelo cuando lo recuerdes. 

— Se supone que no debía molestarte mientras trabajas. Esa era la norma. 

— A veces es divertido romper las normas. 

—¿Divertido?

— ¿No te has divertido? Yo me lo he pasado bastante bien. 

— Sí — se rió—, también me lo he pasado bien. 

Maui volvió a besar su cabeza, acariciando la piel de su estómago descubierto con el pulgar. 

—Te amo, Mo. 

Moana cubrió la mano con la suya y le dio un suave apretón. 

—Yo también te amo. 

Una punzada de dolor en el cráneo le recordó el porqué no estaba trabajando. 

— Debería irme, se supone que estoy tomándome un descanso. 

— Puedes descansar aquí. 

—Nah, no quiero molestarte, además el ruido de golpes en la roca no es la mejor canción de cuna —. Maui se rió. 

— Tienes razón. Arriba contigo entonces. 

Se levantaron listos para ir cada uno por su lado pero entonces Moana dio un traspiés y cayó de nuevo al suelo de rodillas. 

— ¿Mo? — preguntó preocupado agachándose a su lado. Ella hizo una mueca nerviosa y evitó su mirada. 

—Estoy bien, sólo es que me has dejado las piernas un poco inservibles.

La ola de preocupación le abandonó y le devolvió la sonrisa tendiendole la mano. Ella la aceptó y se pusieron en pie. 

— ¿Dónde vas ahora?

— A casa—, arregló su ropa con las manos frunciendo los labios al ver los parches sin plumas en sus vestimentas—. No creo que vaya a trabajar más hoy. 

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, en serio, estoy bien. Deberías seguir trabajando, yo iré a descansar y te esperaré en casa. 

— Está bien… — dijo inseguro. Moana se puso de puntillas y le besó. 

— Me marcho, nos vemos esta noche. 

Maui le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo y la vio marchar. Una vez desapareció por el hueco de la roca se enfocó de nuevo en su escultura. Realmente había sido movida de sitio ya que estaba torcida y más cerca de la pared. Negó con la cabeza y cogió las herramientas para seguir trabajando. Fue entonces que vio las manchas de sudor que habían dejado sus cuerpos sobre la piedra y chasqueó la lengua. Realmente esperaba que los isleños no se enteraran jamás de cómo y para qué había sido usada la escultura por la jefa de Motunui y el semidiós del viento y del mar. 

A lo largo de la tarde consiguió terminar el segundo brazo que tenía encogido mostrando sus pectorales. Sin duda iba a ser mucho mejor que su trabajo anterior y eso que aun ni siquiera estaba a la mitad. Tenía bastantes ideas pensadas para este proyecto. Sin duda tenía que ser una imagen real de sí mismo, que mostrara su cuerpo perfecto, su magnífica cabellera, lo atractivo y fuerte que era y, por supuesto, sus tatuajes. Había pensado en cómo Moana había tallado la roca de la cueva en el islote de piedras y decidió que iba a ser un detalle perfecto, mejor que pintarlo con carbón o pigmentos que desaparecerían tras una de las comunes lluvias de temporada. No, él quería una imagen de sus tatuajes tal y como estaban ahora, de todos ellos, y empezaría con el de Moana. No podía esperar a ver cómo luciría la escultura con esa preciosa talla en ella, una pequeña navegante sonriente, el amor de su vida, su mejor amiga y su increíblemente hermosa mujer. 

Sonrió y alzó el martillo para seguir trabajando tras su momento de ensoñación pero un estruendoso sonido llamó su atención. Jamás lo había oído en Motunui pero sabía que el cuerno no se usaba para algo que no fuera una emergencia. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a por su anzuelo, ya fuera un ataque o un problema de la isla él iría a comprobarlo y a solucionarlo. 

Se convirtió en halcón y salió por la cascada prefiriendo un húmedo atajo a retrasarse demasiado. Sobrevoló el poblado y vio como todos los miembros de la aldea corrían hasta una casa muy familiar. Recorrió con la vista al grupo y su sangre se heló al no verla. Con un chasquido se transformó a un par de metros de la puerta de la cabaña pero Tui le detuvo con una mano en el pecho antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de entrar. 

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está?

— La han encontrado en el camino a la montaña. Estaba inconsciente, el médico está con ella en estos momentos. 

Maui se quedó totalmente petrificado unos instantes analizando cada palabra minuciosamente. 

—Necesito verla — hizo un ademán pero Tui le detuvo. 

— No, no ahora, cuando el médico termine y nos diga lo que ocurre. 

— Estaba bien hace un rato, ha estado conmigo esta tarde. Si hubiera estado enferma lo sabría ¡me lo habría dicho! —exclamó. 

—¿Desde cuando Moana dice cuando se siente mal? — susurró Tui, realmente su hija jamás se había quejado de nada. Si estaba enferma no iban a darse cuenta hasta que una situación así sucediera. 

Maui se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza apartando el pelo de la cara con histeria. 

—Esto es culpa mía, debí haberla acompañado…

—Esto no es culpa de nadie, la conoces, ella es así. Habrá trabajado más de la cuenta y estará fatigada, seguro que sólo necesita descansar — le miró de arriba abajo notando el comienzo de un ataque de ansiedad—, y tú también. Ve a la casa de los jefes, te avisaremos cuando sepamos algo. 

—No, yo no me muevo de aquí. 

—No te lo estaba pidiendo — esta vez el tono de Tui no dejó matiz a la duda. No iba a ser de gran ayuda si montaba un escándalo frente a la cabaña donde el médico estaba analizando la condición de la joven y más cuando lo que ella necesitaba era silencio y descanso y él estaba a punto de tomar una de las peores decisiones que podía en estos momentos. 

—Si ocurre cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa… 

—Serás el primero en saberlo. 

Maui volvió por donde había venido haciendo que el grupo se desperdigara para dejarle paso. Su ansiedad le siguió durante todo el camino hasta la enorme cabaña vacía. Jamás había visto este edificio tan vacío, era un ejemplo claro de cómo se sentía en estos momentos. 

Una vez dentro, caminó de un lado al otro como un animal enjaulado con el anzuelo firmemente aferrado en el puño. Mini Maui decidió ese instante cobrar vida y mirarle con preocupación. 

— Ella estaba bien esta mañana — murmuró conteniendo el gruñido—. Nos levantamos juntos, desayunamos y nos despedimos. A la hora del almuerzo estaba allí y estaba bien. 

Mini Maui gesticuló sin poder darle una respuesta. 

—Esta tarde vino a verme. Vino a decirme algo pero si fuera que estaba enferma no se habría lanzado así. Si hubiera estado enferma… ¿y si es culpa mía? ¿Y si le hice daño?

No, ella había ido a verle porque no estaba trabajando, porque estaba cansada y se iba a casa. Fue a decirle algo ¿el qué? quizás que se encontraba mal? Se pasó la mano libre por el pelo en exasperación. La espera era lo peor. Allí estaba él, gastando el tapiz con su paso cuando la mujer a la que amaba esperaba en otra tienda siendo revisada por un matasanos que a saber qué´experiencia tenía. Los mortales no sabían hacer nada ¿qué pasa si no la atendía bien? ¿Si no sabía lo que le pasaba? 

Una horrible imagen cruzó sus pensamientos y jadeó dando un paso hacia atrás tragando con fuerza para mantener las lágrimas. No, no podía. No podía perderla. Sabía que un día lo haría, sabía que dentro de muchos años ella volvería a la tierra… pero no ahora, no ahora. Por muy egoísta que sonara, por los dioses, que no se la quitaran ahora.

No, ni ahora ni nunca. Que dejen que se quedara con él por toda la eternidad. Tan sólo pensar en perderla, en despertar una mañana en una cama vacía con un recuerdo frío que jamás volvería, lo cegó. Las lágrimas rodaron libres por sus mejillas y sus rodillas dejaron de mantenerle en pie obligándole a una postura arrodillada en el suelo. Se apoyó con las manos con la vista al frente pero la mirada perdida. No veía nada más que oscuridad frente a sus ojos, un futuro amargo e incierto. Todo daba igual en estos momentos, por él las islas podían volver al mar, el sol desaparecer y el cielo caer sobre toda la raza humana. Nada de eso importaba nunca más. Los humanos eran débiles, los humanos morían, los humanos le abandonarían. Esa hermosa sonrisa desaparecería un día, esos ojos que sólo tenían luz para él se apagarían… 

Apretó los puños y sollozó. Se supone que su magia debía protegerla. El colgante en su cuello, su anzuelo, debía protegerla, él debía protegerla ¿y donde había estado él? Tallando la piedra mientras ella se caía en medio de la selva ¿dónde estaba él? en la casa de los jefes mientras ella sufría en casa. El olor a ceniza llenó el lugar. No quería estar sólo. No quería estar en un mundo sin ella, no existía un mundo sin ella. Se puso en pie golpeando el piso con el pie y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. No, una vida sin ella no sería vida. 

Mini Maui alzó los brazos en un grito mudo cuando los pensamientos de Maui llegaron a él, en un evidente intento de detenerle. Pero no, nadie iba a detenerle. No esta vez. No. Por ella. 

Corrió hacia la puerta de la cabaña y con un destello azul se convirtió en halcón y alzó el vuelo hacia los pequeños puntos celestiales que comenzaban a aparecer en el ocaso. 

 

  
**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart:  
> [Chapter 13](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/164058823711/fanart-for-the-fic-fire-and-dust-chapter-13) by [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Explicación de contenido:  
> -La azotaina no estaba planeada, fue una request de InuBunnygirl y fue escritaen el último minuto. Espero que pudiera hacerla creíble a la situación y a los personajes.  
> \- He decidido que Maui lleve un lavalava, la falda de tela, porque, literalmente, estoy cansada de dibujar hojas en los fanarts. Totalmente cierto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! vengo, por fin, con el último capítulo antes del epílogo.  
> Muchos de vosotros ya habéis descubierto la verdad, para aquellos que no: espero que os guste!

—… ya se lo hemos dicho — dijo una voz que no identificó—. Tiene que ser eso…

— Es imposible — esta segunda voz sí la conocía—. No quiero oír nada al respecto, ni quiero que se diga nada en la aldea ¿qué más puede ser?

— Sino es eso pueden ser muchos motivos; estrés, cansancio, que haya comido alg-.

—¿Mamá? — se escuchó decir. Oyó un par de pasos y su madre entró en su rango de visión.

—Moana, hija, nos has dado un susto de muerte ¿cómo estás?

— Me duele la cabeza — Sina asintió y agarró el paño de su frente para volver a humedecerlo.

—Tienes algo de fiebre, te pondrás bien.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te encontraron desmayada en el camino de la montaña. Dicen que puede ser que hayas comido algo en malas condiciones o por el cansancio.

Moana era joven y estaba algo débil pero sabía cuando su madre mentía. Miró al curandero y le vio tragar saliva pero no hizo ademán ninguno. Sina le miró por encima de su hombro y le pidió que llamara a Tui.

—¿Dónde está Maui? — preguntó mirando a su alrededor sin ver a su gran amigo allí.

—Estará con tu padre, no tardarán en llegar.

—Agua — se sentó apoyándose en los brazos. Sina le acercó un cuenco que ella bebió de un trago.

Tal y como su madre dijo, Tui llegó minutos después.

—¿Cómo estás? — preguntó tomando asiento junto a su mujer.

— Estoy bien ¿dónde está Maui?

— Le dije que fuera a la tienda de los jefes que yo le avisaría pero no estaba allí —explicó Tui.

Moana frunció el ceño.

— Habrá ido a por algo en la cueva y seguro que estará de vuelta en seguida. Ahora deberías descansar, así te recuperarás antes — dijo Sina ayudándola a que se tumbara de nuevo.

— Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, vamos a dejarte dormir. En cuanto veamos a Maui le diremos que venga a verte.

—Gracias, papá.

— Buenas noches, hija — Sina pareció querer añadir algo más pero finalmente le dio una fina sonrisa y la abrazó antes de irse seguido por Tui, que se despidió con otro abrazo.

Moana evitó el impulso de levantarse e ir a por Maui. Estaba algo molesta por que el semidiós no hubiera estado allí cuando despertara pero no iba a darle mucha importancia. Se tumbó de lado, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

 

* * *

 

Hizo una mueca molesta cuando el agua fría rozó su rostro dormido.

—Maui, para— gruñó haciendo un ademán con la mano a la figura que dormía junto a ella, pero esta no llegó a tocar a nadie. Frunció el ceño y se despertó incorporándose sobre el codo para saber qué estaba ocurriendo, el simple gesto le trajo una ola de inestabilidad pero luchó contra el mareo y miró a su alrededor. Estaba de nuevo en su habitación y entraba la claridad del amanecer por la  mañana. Maui no estaba a su lado y algo la había despertado. Tocó el suelo con las manos e hizo una mueca al palpar la superficie mojada ¿de dónde había salido el agua? ¿Estaba lloviendo y volvía a tener una gotera? Miró hacia el techo y las paredes pero no había indicios de que hubiera ningún tipo de fuga. Volvió a palpar el líquido y sintió un escalofrío por lo frío que estaba.

—Un momento — murmuró para sí. Gateó hacia el pequeño arcón de madera y buscó por la superficie donde había un montón de pergaminos mojados. Ella no hubiera dejado agua cerca de sus pergaminos, no era tan idiota. Ahí es donde solía apoyarse para trabajar en sus mapas.

—¿Moana? — ella dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz llamarla desde la puerta.

— Mamá ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó sorprendida. Ella le sonrió y le mostró la cesta con fruta.

— He venido a ver cómo estabas, sé que es temprano pero ya me conoces… soy tu madre.

Ella le dio una media sonrisa y la dejó sentarse a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás hoy?

— Estoy bien, mejor, al menos.

Sina le puso la cesta en el regazo, Moana bajó la mirada y eligió un par de frutas, desechando el resto bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

—¿Qué? — dijo con la boca llena de mango.

—¿No te apetece un kiwi? Creí que eran tus favoritos, ya sabes, la fruta que Maui descubrió por tí.

Moana tragó la pieza y negó.

—Me han cansado un poco, quizás con el tiempo lo retome ¿No quedan plátanos rojos?

—Me temo que cuando fui esta mañana a buscarlos no había más—. Moana asintió algo triste, le apetecía mucho uno de esos.

— Hablando de Maui ¿dónde está? — su madre se encogió de hombros.

—No lo hemos visto. Tu padre y yo pensamos que quizás se ha ido a buscar más fruta de la que te gusta, he visto que no queda nada y seguro que quería tener una cesta fresca para cuando despertaras.

Moana frunció el ceño.

—Maui suele tardar apenas un día en volver, ha estado toda la noche fuera.

— Estará cargando el doble de fruta.

Moana lo pensó un momento y se encogió de hombros. Ahora mismo no podía hacer nada pero en cuanto le viera le iba a dar una patada en el culo por dejarla toda la noche sola sin decirle a donde había ido.

No pudo evitar percibir la mirada constante de su madre en ella.

—Mamá, estoy bien, de verdad, ya puedes irte. Voy a quedarme aquí por el resto del día si eso hace que te preocupes menos — Sina apretó la mandíbula visiblemente pero asintió con una sonrisa falsa.

—Es sólo que me preocupo demasiado, si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame ¿de acuerdo? Voy a estar toda la mañana en la casa de los telares. Alguna mala persona aprovechó la conmoción de ayer y quemó el tapiz de la casa de los jefes, va a ser duro reponer, pero no podemos dejar el hueco ahí para siempre ¿no? — se rió de su propia broma caminando hacia la puerta. Moana la miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—¿Que alguien ha quemado el tapiz de la casa de los jefes?

—Sí, tu padre se dio cuenta ayer cuando fue a buscar a Maui, es bastante grande pero podrá repararse fácilmente. Haremos un motivo bonito y lo parchearemos.

Moana había dejado de oírla en ese instante. Ella conocía el poder de la magia de Maui, lo había visto en primera persona con las cenizas dejadas en la cueva, cómo había hecho crecer un bosque en una noche o congelado permanentemente una bola de hielo…

Ahogó un grito y se puso de pie de un brinco corriendo hacia el arcón donde había aparecido el agua. Miró por todos los rincones para asegurarse y se volvió pálida por el miedo: La quemazón en el tapiz del suelo, la bola de nieve derretida, la desaparición de su fruta mágica…

—¿Moana? — ella se volvió hacia su madre con el rostro blanco como un pergamino.

—Tengo que salir.

—¿Que salir? ¿A donde?

— El tapiz, la fruta… son obra de la magia de Maui, tengo que salir — antes de poder explicar nada más la apartó de la puerta y luchó contra el mareo mientras salía corriendo a pesar de su precaria vestimenta. El sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte a lo lejos pero las estrellas aún eran visibles en el cielo. No dejó que nada la detuviera en su camino a la cima de la montaña.

Una vez llegó a la cima cayó de rodillas y vomitó lo poco que había conseguido comer en el desayuno. Su cuerpo se sacudió, arcadas tras arcada, mientras su estómago se vaciaba. Se limpió la boca con el antebrazo y contuvo las lágrimas por el picazón de la garganta. No era momento para dejar que su enfermedad la parara, no ahora. Se incorporó y, con paso tembloroso, llegó a un par de rocas. Sus manos temblaban descontroladamente, su piel estaba húmeda por el sudor frío y la mirada se le nublaba haciéndole imposible ver lo que había frente a ella. Tardó más de lo que podía esperar en encender la yesca que había recogido a su alrededor por culpa de sus manos temblorosas. De repente, una ola de mareo la embargó y cayó de espaldas a la tierra, con su cuerpo agitándose incontrolablemente y apenas capaz de respirar por los temblores y el calor infernal. Intentó relajarse, tranquilizarse y respirar, cerró los ojos y se enfocó en ello. Respira. Respira. No supo cuánto tardó en desaparecer esa neblina que impedía su visión, pero esta se llevó la mayor parte de sus otros síntomas y pudo incorporarse sobre sus rodillas para poder seguir encendiendo el fuego a pesar de sus temblorosas manos. Nada le impediría que terminara con el fuego de la montaña de Motunui encendido y ardiendo de nuevo. Se puso de pie y fue hacia el borde del pico con una mano en el estómago y postura encogida, las náuseas volvían a ella y no podía evitar marearse por la cantidad de esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que había estado allí esperando. El día había casi amanecido totalmente y aún no tenía noticias de él. Se obligó a no pensar en lo peor, a no ver la desaparición de su magia como la del propio semidiós. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos el miedo iba haciéndose más presente en su corazón.

No podía ser, Maui tenía que estar en algún lado, tenía que escuchar su llamada. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su colgante y lo aferró con fuerza.

— Maui, vamos… — susurró a pesar del escozor en la garganta—. Maui, aparece… aparece… vamos… — la concha rechinó entre sus dedos por la firmeza con la que la agarraba.

Su respiración se agitó y apretó la mandíbula cuando la ira estalló dentro de ella

— Maui, ven ¡Ya! — su rugido se escuchó por toda la isla dejando sus pulmones doloridos y su respiración ahogada. Se sacudió de nuevo cuando otra ola de náuseas la alcanzó pero el sonido más maravilloso del mundo la distrajo de su enfermedad; Un halcón.

Miró hacia el horizonte a la espera de la familiar figura pero el cielo estaba claro. Frunció el ceño confundida ¿de dónde había venido el grito?

Jadeo al ver una sombra caer por la montaña justo detrás de ella desde el cielo. Se puso de pie y miró hacia el pueblo. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada y después hubo una enorme explosión con un ruido atronador. Sin perder ni un segundo corrió de vuelta al poblado con el corazón latiendole con fuerza en los oídos.

Al llegar a la aldea, pudo ver como todos salían de sus casas y se reunían en torno a una humareda de polvo que procedía de la zona de los cultivos. Todos parecían a la espera de que el polvo se disipase para saber qué estaba pasando pero ella tenía una idea demasiado concisa para esperar ni un segundo más. Se metió por entre la multitud y se adentró en la nube entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor. No tardó en distinguir un enorme agujero en el suelo que supo inmediatamente que no había estado ahí antes. Descendió por las paredes del cráter hasta llegar a una forma cálida en el centro del agujero. Reconoció la desordenada cabellera al instante.

—Maui — exclamó aterrorizada.

Se arrodilló junto a él y posó las manos en su cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que reprimir las nauseas cuando vio sus manos cubiertas de espesa sangre roja.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! — gritó desesperadamente—. ¡Que alguien venga! ¡Ya!

—Mo… — escuchó. Dejó de gritar y se inclinó con sorpresa para escuchar mejor—… Estás viva…

—Claro que estoy viva, Maui, por los dioses ¿qué ha pasado?

—Te oí… — susurró en un hilo de voz—. Oí tu llamada…

—¿Donde estabas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Lo siento — la voz se rompió en la última sílaba con un sollozo—. Lo siento mucho…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No tienes que sentir nada! — Maui no volvió a responder— ¿Maui?

— ¿Moana? — escuchó a unos metros.

—¡Estamos aquí! — para cuando un par de rostros conocidos llegaron el polvo ya se estaba disipando. Tui, Siaki, Kamea y un par de jóvenes de la aldea bajaron por el cráter para socorrerlos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién le ha hecho esto? —preguntó Tui preocupado. Moana volvió a mirar a Maui una vez la visibilidad mejoró y ahogó un gemido de dolor al verle. Estaba boca abajo con el pelo cubriendo casi todo su rostro pero todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes muy profundos. Sobre todo uno en el lateral del que no dejaba de emanar sangre. Sin duda, cualquier cosa que pudiera haberle hecho esto era algo a lo que temer.

—Eso da igual ahora, tenemos que llevarlo a casa y llamad al curandero — un par de jóvenes asintieron y salieron corriendo a cumplir órdenes. Siaki y Tui se miraron decididamente; iba a ser difícil, pero iban a llevarle a casa.

Tal y como pensaron, fue un trabajo muy duro arrastrar a un muy herido e inconsciente Maui de vuelta a la cabaña que compartía con Moana.

El grupo  de jóvenes había avisado al curandero y éste se encontraba ahora mismo remendando las heridas del semidiós en la casa. Debido a que necesitaba ayuda por la gravedad y cantidad de cortes, y Maui era de tal tamaño, le pidieron a Moana esperar fuera para poder tener todo el espacio posible para trabajar. Ella había aceptado a regañadientes, había preferido no insistir dado que cada segundo contaba en ese momento. No sabía qué nivel podría aguantar Maui antes de romperse pero sin duda no era algo que quisiera descubrir. ¿Qué le había hecho eso? ¿Por qué pidió perdón de esa manera? eran tantas las preguntas que tenía mientras esperaba arrodillada en la puerta de su propia casa con sus padres a cada lado para darle apoyo y compañía. Maui era conocido en toda la isla así que todos los habitantes habían detenido sus funciones, fueran cuales fueran, y esperaban tras ellas con oraciones en voz baja y susurros esperanzadores. Siaki se había acercado en algún momento y le había presentado el anzuelo pero ninguno de los tres miembros de la familia de jefes había hecho ademán de cogerlo. Sólo Maui podía tomar de vuelta su anzuelo mágico cuando despertara.

Más de una hora después el curandero apareció cubierto de sangre hasta los codos, el resto de sus compañeros no tenían un mejor aspecto y eso contrajo con angustia la garganta de la joven. Su rostro pálido y pétreo no le dio la mejor de las noticias.

—Le hemos curado lo que hemos podido — explicó en voz suave, los que le habían acompañado se alejaron de allí, seguramente para descansar y limpiarse la sangre—. Pero hay muchas heridas, muchas, demasiadas — hubo un silencio tenso—. Algunas bastante profundas, jamás había visto un cuerpo destrozado de esta manera y si fuera humano no… — dejó de hablar para tragar saliva y apretó los puños a sus costados—. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido y siendo un semidiós esperaremos unas horas para ver cómo evoluciona pero… no creo que sobreviva.

Sus padres estaban allí para sostenerla cuando sus piernas le fallaron. Sintió el corazón torcerse en su pecho hasta resquebrajarse y como todo se rompía a su alrededor. Su garganta escoció con las lágrimas y el llanto que quedó secundado por el rugido de voces tras ella.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—¿Qué haremos sin la protección del semidiós?

—¿Y las cosechas?

—¿Los peces desaparecerán?

Tui se volvió hacia ellos con la cabeza en alto y una postura amenazadora.

— ¡Silencio! ¿Qué tonterías estáis diciendo? Maui es parte de nuestra tribu, de nuestra familia. Ha cuidado de nuestros hijos, ha cantado nuestras canciones, bailado nuestros bailes, compartido comida, viajes y alegrías y penas con nosotros. No temáis por el semidiós, sino por nuestro hermano.

Las voces se acallaron para volverse un murmullo arrepentido.

— Tui, voy a llevarla dentro — dijo Sina. Miró al curandero pidiendo consejo y él asintió. Ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer, ahora era cuestión de tiempo. Si lo había.

Sina ayudó a su hija a entrar en la casa y todos cerraron los ojos con aprensión al escuchar el grito ahogado de la joven al ver a su marido.

Tui dio un largo suspiro intentando contenerse y volvió a mirar a su pueblo que tenían menos suerte que él en ocultar el dolor.

— Todas las actividades de hoy se paralizan pero necesitamos silencio para ayudar en su recuperación. Rezad por él y esperemos que los dioses nos oigan.

 

* * *

 

Moana soltó otro sollozo meciéndose de delante hacia atrás compulsivamente intentando con desesperación acallar el dolor de su corazón. El ataque en Lalotai fue aterrador, el hecho de que Maui acabara herido de esa forma por su culpa era un pesar que había llevado consigo durante muchos meses pero esto… esto estaba sacado de sus peores pesadillas. Maui estaba peor que mal. El vendaje en su costado, por muy denso y fuerte que fuera, no dejaba de supurar, tenía otra serie de cortes en el resto del cuerpo pero el curandero ya le advirtió que si había uno del que preocuparse, uno que pudiera costarle la vida, era ese. Tenía varias zonas ennegrecidas con parches de moretones purpúreos por debajo de sus tatuajes, tenía un importante corte en la mejilla izquierda y unas profundas ojeras oscuras en contraste con el extraño y enfermizo color ceniza de su piel. Su madre había abandonado la cabaña tras una discusión entre gritos donde ella la había echado. No quería a nadie allí con ellos, no ahora. Le había parecido escucharla decir que comiera algo y metiendo una cesta por el telar de la puerta pero no había podido apartar la mirada de Maui ni un segundo. En ese segundo la vida de su mejor amigo, de su marido, podría extinguirse y si eso ocurría… si eso ocurría él no se iría sólo, ella estaría ahí agarrando su mano hasta el final como él mismo prometió que haría con ella.

—No me dejes — suplicó con un sollozo roto. Había pedido eso mismo tantas veces durante las últimas horas que las palabras sonaban más como un mantra—. Por favor, Maui… haré lo que quieras, pero no me dejes… — sostuvo su mano izquierda, la que menos lastimada estaba, con fuerza intentando darle todo el apoyo posible, como si así, de alguna forma, pudiera revertir el daño causado y hacer que él abriera los ojos y volviera a sonreírle con esa enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos que él tenía.

Otro sollozo escapó de sus labios sin saber qué hacer para remediar la situación ¿qué hacer cuando el amor de tu vida está allí tumbado frente a tí con su vida pendiente de un hilo?  

Por incontables horas se quedó allí a su lado sin soltar su mano, con el vaivén constante de su cuerpo como único movimiento. Rezó a todos los dioses que su abuela le enseñó, a los espíritus y a las mareas, a su abuela, a la abuela de Maui, a Te Fiti, al océano e incluso a los demonios de Lalotai. A quien fuera. Si había una criatura que le devolviera a Maui le daría lo que quisiera, podían tomarlo todo de ella, sólo quería ver a Maui despierto.

— Por favor… — sollozó. La luz se intensificó y ella alzó la mirada a su madre, que habían encendido una antorcha. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se había percatado de la creciente oscuridad que les rodeaba con la llegada de la noche.

— Moana — ella la ignoró volviendo la vista a Maui, no iba a apartar la mirada de él—. HIja, sé que es duro, pero tienes que comer.

— Comer no le devolverá la vida — escupió ácidamente. Nada de lo que ella hiciera iba a devolverle la vida.

— No es sólo su vida la que me preocupa. Debes comer.

—No hay nada que pueda llenar mi estómago ahora ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Se está muriendo! ¡Se está muriendo y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo! ¡Quiero que viva! ¡Le quiero de vuelta! ¡Tráemelo!

Sina llegó en un par de zancadas y se arrodilló a su lado para abrazarla.

—Hija, hay un límite para lo que una madre puede hacer — enmarcó la cara con sus manos y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares—. No te puedo prometer nada más que que voy a estar aquí contigo. Pase lo que pase, Moana, no vas a vivir esto sóla.

Moana soltó un quejido agónico la abrazó con desesperación dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente en un desconsolado llanto.

— Quiero que vuelva — repitió sin dejar de llorar.

—Lo sé, hija, lo sé.

—Lo amo, mamá— Sina dejó salir un pequeño sollozo.

—Lo sé, todos lo sabemos.

—No se lo dije lo suficiente, debería habérselo dicho todos los días ¿por qué no lo hice?

—Y-yo lo sabía… — las dos se tensaron al escuchar el ronco y bajo susurro. Moana se volvió bruscamente y volvió a agarrar su mano con desesperación, como si eso pudiera mantenerlo ahí.

—¿Maui? ¿Maui, estás? — soltó un pequeño grito ahogado al verle pestañear en su dirección—. ¿Me escuchas?

Maui tenía la mirada nublada y no parecía muy consciente de donde estaba.

—¿Dónde…?

— Estás conmigo, estás en casa, Maui — acarició su mejilla apartando un rebelde mechón de su frente.

—¿En… casa?— con esas palabras él pareció entrar en razón y con un parpadeo sus ojos se enfocaron en ella— ¿Moana?

— ¡Maui! — soltó un gemido de alivio apretando el agarre en su mano—. Maui, soy yo, estás en casa—. Escuchó el sonido de asombro de su madre tras ella pero la ignoró, esto era más importante.

— No, no puede ser — ante la mirada atónita de las dos mujeres Maui soltó su agarre e intentó incorporarse con el rostro desencajado de terror. Moana se levantó sobre sus rodillas y le empujó de vuelta a la cama apoyando las manos en su pecho.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¡No vas a salir de aquí!

— Tengo que irme de aquí — su susurro era casi inaudible pero conciso y lleno de miedo—. No puedo quedarme, me encontrará.

—¿Qué? — Moana parpadeó con una ola de puro terror. Sea lo que sea con lo que maui se había enfrentado, iba a venir a terminar el trabajo.

—Tengo que salir de aquí.

— No, no te irás, aquí estás a salvo.

— Ella me encontrará.

— Te esconderemos — exclamó desesperada.

— Huele mi magia, me encontrará—, repitió sin mucho sentido —. No… necesito un bote, alejarme de aquí ¿dónde está mi anzuelo?

—¡No vas a salir! — gritó volviendo a empujarle de vuelta al lecho pero Maui no parecía atender a razones—. Mamá, ve a buscar ayuda ¡ya!

Sina se levantó rápidamente y corrió fuera de la tienda.

— No lo entiendes, debo alejarme — la miró unos segundos con los ojos abiertos con temor—. Dame tu collar, tengo que llevarmelo.

— ¿Mi collar? — le miró con el ceño fruncido empezando a creer que realmente había perdido la cabeza. No sabía si en este estado Maui podía ser más peligroso para sí mismo.

— El anzuelo, el mini anzuelo que te hice… — tosió dando un grito de dolor cuando el movimiento afectó las heridas de su costado.

En ese momento llegó Tui con un pequeño grupo, Siaki entre ellos, con el anzuelo. Por el aspecto de este último, se notaba que había estado pasando un trago igual de malo pensando en la muerte de su amigo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó, viendo la escena con sorpresa. Maui seguía intentando desesperadamente levantarse pero apenas le quedaban energías para incorporarse y menos para luchar contra su agarre.

—Necesitamos esconderle.

—¿Dónde?

— La cueva, necesitamos llevarle a la cueva.

— ¡No! — rugió Maui con otra ola de tos—. No lo entendéis… si no me voy ella me encontrará… toda la isla está en peligro.

— ¡Estás diciendo tonterías! — gritó Moana.

— Te-Pō — susurró casi con miedo—. Hine-nui-te-pō— repitió intentando coger aire para respirar, un corte debía de haberle dañado un pulmón—. La diosa de la muerte… la diosa del crepúsculo… no se detendrá. Arrasará Motunui en mi búsqueda — clavó la mirada en Tui a sabiendas que él entendería lo que él quería decir—, necesito salir de aquí. Ella vendrá al anochecer.

Moana miró a su padre con el rostro desencajado de dolor, gruesas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

— Podemos esconderle en la cueva —susurró con voz rota, el único sonido de la habitación a parte de la respiración ahogada del semidiós.

Su padre la miró con el ceño fruncido y fue a abrir la boca pero ella se adelantó.

— Si Maui se va de la isla yo me voy con él.

— A la cueva con él —dijo como si ella no le hubiera interrumpido. Maui soltó una queja. asustado por las posibles consecuencias, pero el grupo de jóvenes y Tui lo agarraron con fuerza y le pusieron en pie preparándose para la larga y dura marcha que venía frente a ellos.

Moana decidió adelantarse con suministros, medicinas y mantas. Al salir de la cabaña tras ellos, dispuesto a salir corriendo hacia la cueva, notó algo y supo que era la razón por la que su padre le había dado una segunda oportunidad: Ya era denoche y Te-Pō no había aparecido. Quizás no todo estuviera acabado.

Tardaron más de una hora y varios turnos cada uno en cargar al semidiós hasta la cueva. Moana ya les esperaba allí con un lecho preparado y una pequeña hoguera para iluminar el lugar. Una vez Maui quedó en su sitio todos se tumbaron en el suelo exhaustos e intentando recuperar fuerzas. El semidiós había caído una vez más en la inconsciencia.

—Él va a intentarlo otra vez mañana  —dijo Tui a Moana. Ella no tenía que pedir explicaciones, sabía que él se refería a que Maui trataría de huir otra vez.

—Lo sé, buscaré una forma de mantenerlo aquí.

— Yo hablaré con el pueblo mañana. Maui dice que esa diosa vendrá al anochecer, dormiremos en la casa de los jefes todos juntos.

Había una pregunta muda en sus palabras y ella la atrapó al instante.

—Yo me quedaré con él.

—Yo también —una tercera voz entró en la conversación y Moana se volvió a ver a Siaki con el anzuelo en el suelo a su lado—. Por si puedo seros útil de alguna manera.

Moana negó con la cabeza.

— No, quiero que ayudes a proteger a nuestro pueblo en caso de necesitarlo, nosotros estaremos bien—. Siaki había sido un guerrero en su isla, de eso hacía años y seguramente jamás se había enfrentado a un dios -que no fuera Maui- pero toda ayuda era poca.

Siaki asintió no muy convencido, Sina se movió a su lado.

— Moana, yo me quedaré con vosotros.

—No, no quiero a nadie aquí. Estaremos bien, no os preocupeis.

Ninguno de ellos parecía totalmente convencidos pero no se atrevieron a hablar.

—Si Te-Pō aparece… — comenzó su padre. Ella le interrumpió.

—Si aparece haré lo que siempre he hecho, me enfrentaré a ella e intentaré arreglar la situación.

Por la cara de alguno de los jóvenes y las miradas de reojo al destrozado semidiós comprendió que no creían que hubiera mucho que pudiera arreglar si alguien había destrozado a Maui así.

—Será mejor que os vayáis ya — dijo suavemente—. Necesitáis descansar, todos lo necesitamos.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Sina preocupada. Moana lanzó una mirada al cuerpo dormido y negó levemente.

—No estamos bien hasta que esto pase, hasta que él esté bien… pero lo estaremos, no vamos a dejar de luchar.

—Él va a intentar escapar de nuevo mañana.

—Lo sé, es por eso que necesito que mañana me traigas unas cosas— dijo en un tono quedo.

Tras dejarle una lista de objetos necesarios a su madre, agradecer a sus amigos y abrazar a su padre, todos se despidieron. Antes de irse, Siaki dejó el anzuelo en una parte apartada de la cueva. Sabía que podía ser útil pero no quería dejarlo cerca de Maui no fuera a ser que ocurriera una desgracia y él consiguiera huir para siempre. Moana le agradeció con un abrazo y le dejó marchar para volver junto a Maui.

No supo cuando empezó a tararear pero las palabras llegaron solas y terminó por cantar una triste canción sobre el mar, la libertad, la vida, el amor y ellos. Cantó y cantó hasta que el llanto la atrapó y su voz dejó de sonar.

—Una vez te dije que si te oía cantar vomitaría — escuchó un susurro. Jadeó y miró a Maui que la observaba con la mirada nublada.— Nunca he estado más equivocado en toda mi vida.

Moana soltó un sollozo y besó su mano.

—Mo… estoy asustado...— dijo en un tono suave. Moana se rió y le miró con una sonrisa lastimera.

—Eso significa que estás vivo.

Moana agarró su mano con fuerza y siguió cantando a pesar de las lágrimas y el dolor pero para cuando volvió a mirarle él ya había caído otra vez en la inconsciencia.

 

* * *

 

—¿Cómo está? — preguntó Sina.

—Dormido ¿Has traído todo? — preguntó adormilada al ver a su madre llegar muy temprano en la mañana. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no caer dormida por miedo a que Maui despertara y se fuera pero él no había reaccionado en toda la noche.

—Sí, también comida para ti ¿ha vuelto a despertar?

—No — bostezó e hizo una mueca cuando vio lo que había en la cesta de frutas— ¿No había nada más?

— Nuestras provisiones están mermando — fue todo lo que dijo, no hacía falta explicar más, sabía que la magia de Maui estaba fallando.

Sin una palabra más tomó uno de los plátanos y lo peló con una mueca.

—¿Dónde está lo que te he pedido? — su madre señaló una segunda cesta apartada. Tras unos segundos en silencio habló.

—¿Por qué crees que se enfrentó a esa diosa? — Moana apretó la mandíbula deteniendo el masticar. Tragó y evitó su mirada.

—No lo sé, no quiero hablar de ello hasta que él me lo explique — ya había conocido el nombre de esa diosa anteriormente y, con Maui pidiendo perdón, tenía una ligera idea pero prefería no pensar demasiado en ello hasta que él mismo se lo dijera.

Volvió a bostezar, sacudiendo la cabeza para despertarse.

— Échate un rato, yo puedo quedarme vigilando y así estarás descansada para esta noche.

— Lo haré, gracias, pero no aún. Tengo que preparar una medicina para él.

—¿Qué tipo de medicina? Podría habérselo dicho al curandero.

—No, esta es una medicina que sabía hacer Maui. Le vi hacerlo tantas veces que aprendí pero no sabía qué plantas necesitaba, me dijo que tu le ayudaste una vez a recoger las plantas.

Sina asintió, recordando lo extraño que había sido para ella que Maui le hubiera preguntado por esas plantas.

—¿Qué hace?

— Evita el dolor— Sina miró a Maui, no parecía sentir dolor en ese momento pero sabía por qué lo decía; que no se viera no significaba que no estaba ahí y con cómo eran sus heridas sabía que no era fácil para él.

—¿Cómo se prepara? Podemos usarlo para nuestra gente también — Moana negó con la cabeza sin mirarla.

—Es difícil hacerlo, hay que masticar las plantas juntas y escupirlas en una vasija.

—¿Masticar las-? Moana, muchas de esas plantas son venenosas, es muy peligroso — dijo con tono duro.

— Lo sé, tendré cuidado, no pasará nada.

—No puedo dejar que lo hagas — dijo Sina firmemente. Moana la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—No, lo haré yo.

—Mamá, no, no digas tonterías.

— No hay más que hablar.

—Esto es una tontería, Maui es mi marido debo ser yo la que-.

— Y tú eres mi hija — puntualizó—. Estás enferma, lo último que voy a hacer es dejarte cerca de plantas venenosas.

Ambas se miraron con fuego en su mirada, se parecían demasiado la una a la otra.

—No haré el remedio.

‘ _Por ahora_ ’

No iba a dejar que su madre enfermara pero tampoco iba a permitir que Maui sufriera. La había sorprendido gratamente al despertar la noche anterior, era mejor que verle tumbado inmóvil. Estaba lejos de estar a salvo pero ahora se sentía más aliviada al saber que podía haber una forma de que se recuperara. Si Maui continuaba luchando lo conseguiría.

— Moana—su madre llamó su atención y ella parpadeó cansada hacia ella—. Ve a dormir, te avisaré si se despierta. Necesitas descansar para esta noche.

No es que pudiera descansar bien. Había pasado una noche horrible entre llantos y momentos de histeria y angustia que habían terminado por agotarla hasta casi el desfallecimiento pero el dormirse fue una tarea ardua por el miedo a despertar y no encontrarle a su lado. Fue a la promesa de su madre de estar atenta que finalmente pudo dejar que la inconsciencia la atrapara.

Cuando un toque la despertó ya era bien entrada la tarde por los colores que pasaban a través de la cortina de agua. En un primer momento se asustó temiendo que el aviso fuera debido a un problema con la salud de Maui o que hubiera despertado y estuviera luchando por irse otra vez pero cuando abrió los ojos solo vio a su madre con una indulgente sonrisa.

—¿Mamá? ¿Pasa algo? — Sina negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo está Maui?

Sina le tendió un cuenco y ella lo cogió con una ceja alzada. Miró lo que contenía y ahogó un grito.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Qué has hecho? — dijo al ver la familiar pasta verdosa en en el fondo del coco vacío. Sina le volvió a sonreír y acarició su mejilla.

—Estoy bien, tu madre sabe muchos trucos de estos — su acento era horrible, dormido por las plantas pero Moana la entendió perfectamente.

—¿Pero por qué? —Sina secó la lágrima que descendió por su mejilla.

— Eres mi hija, tu salud y felicidad son más importantes que nada para mí.

Moana abrazó a su madre con desesperación enterrándo el rostro en su pecho. Estos últimos días habían sido horribles y su actitud no había sido la mejor hacia ella pero sabía que su madre estaría allí sin importar qué y en esos momentos no tenía palabras para agradecerselo.

— Tenemos que ponérselo — dijo Sina apartandola con una caricia cariñosa.

—Sí— se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a Maui. Sina recogió un par de telas limpias para cambiar las vendas y Moana retiró las que tenía puestas para poder aplicar la medicina sin impedimentos. Los cortes estaban en carne viva y tenían un aspecto terrible e infectado. Moana tuvo que evitar una arcada cuando el olor dulzón de la infección llegó a su nariz y se cubrió el rostro para poder trabajar sin dejar que su enfermedad se metiera por medio.

Entre las dos cubrieron levemente las heridas esparciendo la crema todo lo que pudieron para que llegara a los más dolorosos. Fue una tarea árdua por el tamaño del semidiós y dura para Moana por tener que ver a Maui en ese estado. Jamás le había visto tan inmóvil.

Cuando la pasta verdosa se terminó tuvieron que luchar entre las dos para mover el enorme cuerpo y así poner las vendas de nuevo. El continuo roce y presión terminó por sacar al semidiós de su inconsciencia y se tensó al sentir las manos sobre él. Al notarlo Moana se inclinó hacia él agarrando su mano, clavando los ojos en los suyos a la espera de algún tipo de reconocimiento.

—¿Maui? ¿Maui estás despierto? — Sina comenzó a reptar hacia atrás intentando no alertarle de su presencia, cogió la cesta que había traído esa mañana y se la acercó a Moana en silencio.

—¿Moana? — esta vez parecía más lúcido y le devolvió la mirada.

— Estás aquí — ella soltó un resoplido de alivio, contenta de verle.

—¿Donde estoy?

— En la cueva, estás a salvo.

—¿Motunui?

— Si, estás en casa— Moana notó el preciso instante en el que Maui se dio cuenta de dónde y con quien estaba. Miró hacia la cascada para ver la luz y calcular la hora y luego volvió a mirarla con las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo.

— Debo irme.

‘ _No otra vez…_ ’ Moana se quejó apretando su mano notando las lágrimas picando en sus ojos.

—No — Maui la ignoró y continuó hablando.

— Debo irme… estáis en peligro. Cuando ella se de cuenta que no estoy muerto, que he huido, vendrá.

— Nadie va a venir, estás a salvo.

—Ninguno lo estamos, Moana— dijo en un tono cortante que le dejó sin respiración haciéndole toser y gemir por el pinchazo de dolor en sus costillas—. Necesito un bote, — bajó la mirada a su colgante—. Y el collar.

—¿Qué tiene mi collar?

— El anzuelo, el que te hice. Lo hice con los restos de mi otro anzuelo. El océano me lo dio y yo lo tallé —tosió—. Está cargado con mi magia, actuará como un faro para Te-Pō. Debo llevarmelo e irme lejos de aquí.

Moana tragó saliva por su siguiente pregunta.

—Cuando dices que tienes que irte… No es para volver ¿verdad? — la mirada vacía en los ojos oscuros fue toda la respuesta que necesitó y negó con la cabeza dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas—. No, no voy a dejarte— Maui apretó levemente su mano.

—Moana, escúchame; voy a morir. No voy a poner a Motunui, ni a ti, en peligro por mi culpa. Ella vendrá al anochecer, si no es hoy será mañana y arrasará con toda la vida que encuentre a su paso.

Moana bajó la cabeza dejando que el cabello ocultara su lastimero rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Te-Pō no es como Te Fiti, que le puedas devolverle corazón y comer perdices. Te-Pō no tiene corazón. Debo irme.

Hizo el ademán de levantarse sin recibir ni una sóla queja de la joven. Apenas se había incorporado sobre sus codos cuando sintió un terrible punzamiento en el muslo. Bajó la mirada sorprendido y vio la mano de Moana sosteniendo tres dardos muy familiares clavados en su piel.

—Los kakamora comercian en nuestro puerto todas las semanas — dijo Moana en un susurro con su rostro aún oculto por su cabello.

—Moana no… — la ola de sueño atravesó su cuerpo haciendo sus párpados pesados.

— Un dardo duerme tu cuerpo, dos dardos tu mente, tres dardos — tragó saliva recordando las pequeñas charlas que había tenido con los cocos durante sus visitas—, podrán dormir a un semidiós.

Con una última y suplicante mirada hacia esos ojos oscuros y llorosos Maui cerró los párpados y cayó dormido.

Moana sacó los dardos de la pierna y los devolvió a la cesta que había traído su madre. Sabía que Maui intentaría algo y que a medida que pasaba el tiempo su cuerpo se iría recuperando hasta llegar a un punto en el que ella no podrían retenerle. Había sido una suerte que recordara el barco Kakamora aún atracado en el puerto y le había dicho a su madre de ir a por un puñado de dardos. Había sido increíblemente efectivo.

— Moana — dijo su madre tras ella. Clavó la vista en la cascada para ver la hora y se volvió hacia Sina.

— Mamá, tengo que ir a por algo. Quédate aquí, vendré enseguida.

Se puso de pie con paso firme y caminó hacia la salida de la cueva. Si iba a empezar una batalla por la supervivencia de Motunui iba a prepararse para ella.

 

* * *

 

Sina estaba terminando de atar suavemente el nudo en uno de los vendajes de su brazo cuando los pasos por la cueva volvieron a sonar y se volvió para ver a su hija bajar por la terraza de la galería.

Abrió la boca con sorpresa al ver sus ropajes; plumas azules, verdes y rojas repartidas en armonía y motivos zigzagueantes con una corona de perlas de colores y conchas a juego. Sus muñecas y tobillos decorados con los mismos colores para terminar el conjunto y su remo estaba fuertemente agarrado a su mano mostrando las tallas perfectas hechas por los más expertos talladores de la isla y, en medio de los grabados, un corazón y un anzuelo que supo inmediatamente quién lo había hecho.

—¿De dónde-?

— Maui me trajo las plumas meses atrás —se sentó a su lado acariciando la piel de su amante en un saludo cariñoso—. Lleva semanas terminado pero quería llevarlo para una ocasión especial. No hay mejor ocasión que esta.

— Estás preciosa — susurró su madre. Moana le sonrió antes de volver la mirada a la cascada.

— Ve a casa, mamá. Está anocheciendo.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

— Sí, lo estaremos.

Tras un abrazo Sina se inclinó para unir sus frentes y con un último vistazo se fue dejándolos a solas. Moana la vio marchar y se volvió hacia Maui. Sentía un dolor amargo por haberle hecho dormir de esa manera pero así habría un futuro donde ambos pudieran hablar de esto y perdonarse el uno al otro. Por ahora se aproximó a Maui, besó sus labios y se levantó para ir hacia la orilla del lago de la cascada. Se sentó allí y esperó con la mirada fija en la columna de agua.

 

* * *

 

Te Kā había sido aterradora.

Desde que apenas sabía hablar su abuela le había contado historias sobre Maui, Te Fiti y el demonio de fuego. Sabía desde el primer momento que Te Kā iba a ser una criatura terrorífica que la perseguiría en sus pesadillas por muchos años. Tamatoa había sido aterrador también, y los murciélagos gigantes, y el monstruo que los atacó en Lalotai… Así que, a pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta qué esperar de Te-Pō, se preparó mentalmente para una criatura terrorífica.

Pero jamás podría haber llegado a imaginar algo tan brutalmente aterrador.

Supo enseguida cuando la diosa llegó. Ella seguía arrodillada en el sitio mirando hacia la cascada, viendo como los colores ocres de la tarde daban paso a la oscuridad. Cuando el agua se volvió dorada por las luces del sol las antorchas de la cueva se encendieron y ella supo inmediatamente que ya no estaban sólos.

La luz en la cascada se volvió grisácea con la presencia de una enorme sombra tras el otro lado de la columna de agua. Pronto esta comenzó a dividirse cuando un rostro entró lentamente. Moana se puso en pie con el remo firmemente agarrado en la mano para evitar que sus temblorosas piernas la dejaran caer y así dejar ver el creciente miedo que empezaba a filtrarse por todo su cuerpo. La diosa era tan inmensa que sólo pudo meter la cabeza en el hueco de la cascada pero era suficiente para arrancarle el aliento de los pulmones.

Lo que había frente a ella era una enorme barracuda con la piel grisácea y pringosa, los puntiagudos y amarillentos dientes sobresalían de entre sus labios quebradizos, su pelo caía por su rostro como algas mustias y pegajosas. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron esos ojos rojos. Rojos como el fuego, como la lava… fijos en ella con una mirada depredadora.

Moana dio un paso al frente y golpeó el suelo con el remo alzando la mirada hacia la diosa.

— ¡Soy Moana de Motunui, jefa de Motunui!

Los ojos rojos la miraron unos segundos y luego ascendieron hasta el inconsciente Maui. Moana volvió a golpear el suelo para llamar su atención.

— Sé por qué estás aquí, pero eso no va a pasar.

— Ese semidiós tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo — dijo una voz siseante y ronca en tono amenazante. Moana tardó en darse cuenta que había sido la propia diosa la que hablaba.

— Él es parte de mi tribu ¡Yo saldaré la deuda!

— Estúpida mortal ¡Ni siquiera llegas a comprender las tonterías que tu sucia boca suelta! — la enorme fila de dientes se abrió mostrando una lengua negra y gomosa.

— ¡Yo saldaré su deuda! — repitió ella en un grito.

— No tengo ningún interés en tí, he venido a por él.

Moana dio un paso al lado metiéndose entre ella y Maui.

— Él es Maui de Motunui, es mi marido y está bajo mi protección.

Esas palabras parecieron chocar en la cabeza de la diosa pues dejó de mirar a Maui y clavó los ojos rubíes en ella. La pequeña mueca de asombro se volvió en una de pura ira tras una larga espiración, como si estuviera olfateando el aire.

—Apestas a él — dijo la voz en un bajo susurro amenazador—. ¡Cómo osáis! ¡Devolvedmelo!

Esta vez la boca se movió cuando gritó y la enorme fila de afilados dientes se lanzó hacia ella. Moana cayó hacia atrás con el remo colocado de forma protectora y gritó cuando se cernió sobre ella.

Escuchó un rugido bestiál y de repente Maui apareció sobre ella, agarrando con las manos las fauces de la diosa.

— ¡Maui! — gritó Moana al verle. Maui no apartó la mirada de sus dientes, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la boca abierta y alejada de ellos. Te-Pō entrecerró los ojos y aumentó su fuerza haciendo que los pies del semidiós se hundieran y resbalaran por la tierra.

Maui ahogó un grito de dolor y escupió una bola de sangre que descendió por su mandíbula, cayendo sobre su pecho vendado.

—¡Ya basta! — gritó Moana. La diosa dio un cabezazo haciendo que él saliera disparado por los aires y cayera varios metros hacia atrás. Moana rápidamente se puso en pie y corrió hacia él con su remo en las manos como su única protección.

—¡Devolvedmelo!— rugió Te-Pō.

—¡No tenemos nada que te pertenezca!

—¡Apestas a él! ¡Es repugnante! — Moana la miró sin comprender y se llevó la mano al colgante para sacar el anzuelo.

—¡Es sólo esto! ¡Maui me lo regaló!

—¡No eso, estúpida mortal, el corazón de _nuestra Madre_!

Moana abrió la boca con sorpresa y miró a Maui. Él estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo intentando respirar, mirándolas por un hueco entre la cortina de su pelo. Maui clavó la mirada en ella sin comprender y negó con la cabeza levemente. Tampoco sabía a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué madre?

—Se refiere a Te Fiti…— jadeó Maui intentando respirar. Moana se volvió hacia la diosa.

—Nosotros no tenemos el corazón de Te Fiti.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Estás embarazada de un semidiós! ¡Es imposible sin el corazón de la _Madre_! — rugió enseñando los dientes. Moana escuchó el jadeo ahogado de Maui tras ella pero su mente no pudo reaccionar. Todo lo que pudo hacer es llevar una mano a su estómago y apretar con desesperación.

—Nosotros no tenemos el corazón… — susurró Moana y alzó la mirada a esos ojos rojos—. Lo devolvimos hace nueve años, se lo devolvimos a la propia Te Fiti.

— Ella es la elegida — añadió Maui—. La elegida por el océano para devolver el corazón robado.

Las mandíbulas de Te-Pō se cerraron y les contempló en un mudo silencio durante unos instantes.

—¿Tú devolviste el corazón a Te Fiti? — dijo la voz en un tono más suave mirando a Moana con algo parecido a la condescendencia—. _La Madre Isla_ es humilde y generosa con sus hijos...

—Pero ella ya me regaló una canoa y salvó mi isla — murmuró sin comprender.

—¿Una canoa y una isla a cambio de la salvación del mundo y la liberación de una maldición y dolor insufrible por mil años? — el tono de Te-Pō era sardónico, como si encontrara algo tan pequeño un regalo digno de una diosa como Te Fiti.

—¿Que regalo me dio? — preguntó en un susurro roto.

— El regalo de la vida— los ojos se entrecerraron— ¿No lo sabías?

La joven negó con la cabeza y Te-Pō volvió a enseñar los dientes mirando a Maui.

—¡Tú lo sabías! — le siseó.

— ¡No! — gritó Maui desesperado.

—¡Mentiroso! ¿por qué sino venir a mi reino y violarme en mi sueño sino fuera por esto?

— ¿Qué? — Moana miró a Maui con el rostro descompuesto. La miró con terror pero ella se enfrentó a la diosa—. ¡Maui jamás haría eso!

— Has dejado que este inutil te llenara la cabeza de sueños y fantasías estúpidas. Es un animal.

—¡Maui jamás lo haría!

—Moana, tiene razón— tragó saliva evitando su mirada para no ver la traición en sus ojos—. Era la única manera de conseguir la inmortalidad… revertir el proceso de nacimiento… salir de su boca recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

La risotada de Te-Pō era fría e histérica, cargada de ira.

—Tu lo sabías, viniste a robarme la inmortalidad para tus vástagos mestizos. Engañaste a una humana por tus propios intereses egoístas-.

— ¡No! — gritó interrumpiendola, bajando la cabeza y agarrando la arena con los puños dejando salir un sollozo—. Moana estaba enferma… yo creí — tragó saliva con un estremecimiento—, creí que iba a perderla. Sabía que ella no quería la inmortalidad, yo lo sabía — golpeó la tierra con los puños— pero no quería verla morir ¡No puedo verla morir! Me daba igual que ella se pasara la eternidad odiandome por ello porque estaría viva. Su odio eterno es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar por su vida.

— No iba a morir, su cuerpo está acostumbrándose al cambio y a la magia.

—¿Y qué sabía yo? No me dejaron ni verla, no pude ni coger su mano. Si lo hubiera sabido, si hubiera sabido que la haría enfermar, yo jamás… Núnca se me ocurrió pensar que ella estaba… — no pudo terminar la frase.

Moana apretó con fuerza su hombro y él, con una mano temblorosa, rodeó suavemente uno de sus tobillos como si fuera un salvavidas.

Te-Pō mostró los colmillos y abrió la boca a punto de hablar pero un rugido y una serie de golpes la detuvieron.

Un enorme grupo llenó la cueva armados con lanzas y arpones y rodearon a la pareja enfrentándose a una sorprendida Te-Pō. Moana abrió la boca al reconocer a su padre a su lado con la cara cubierta de pintura, pero él no hizo ademán alguno para reconocerla. Siaki se presentó al otro lado de ella con el cuerpo manchado de dibujos de guerra y una mueca fiera.

—Habéis venido… — jadeó— ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo querías que nos quedáramos escondidos sin luchar?— en vez de responder él una cabeza se asomó a su lado y Moana abrió la boca por la sorpresa al reconocer a Arona bajo capas de pintura y decorados de plumas.

— El pueblo de Motunui permanecerá unido— dijo otra voz tras ellos, que Moana reconoció como la de Napo, y otro grupo los secundó con alaridos.

Tui dio un fuerte rugido seguido por el resto de la tribu y dieron un fuerte golpe en el suelo haciendo un amenazador y brutal haka. Moana soltó un sollozo al ver a su pueblo allí, corriendo en su auxilio. Se apartó unos centímetros de Maui y tomó lugar junto a su padre acompañándolos en el haka con el rostro más furioso y aterrador que pudo poner a pesar de las lágrimas.  

El baile terminó con todos haciendo el pūkana y las armas listas.

Te-Pō los recorrió con los ojos fruncidos y la boca entreabierta en una muda mueca.

— Todo esto por un semidiós moribundo —murmuró y clavó la mirada en ella—. Él no sobrevivirá otro día más y estáis arriesgando vuestras vidas por él.

—Si él tiene que morir — Moana se adelantó con el rostro en alto sin permitir que sus palabras temblaran—, lo hará rodeado de la gente que le ama. No asesinado lejos de su hogar. Vamos a estar allí para sujetar su mano hasta el final.

—¿Vas a poner en peligro a todo un pueblo por un semidiós?

— No— esta vez fue Siaki el que dio el paso al frente—, pero lo haremos por uno de nuestros hermanos.

Todo el grupo dio un rugido de afirmación golpeando su pecho repetidas veces. La diosa los recorrió a todos con la mirada hasta llegar a Maui.

—Te daré lo que has venido a buscar, semidiós— Moana y Maui se tensaron, todos la miraron alerta y con cierto temor, alzando las armas en posición, cuando la enorme boca de dientes se abrió en una sonrisa diabólica—. Te voy a dar tu ansiada inmortalidad sólo para ti. No importa lo que ocurra; tus heridas se regenerará, tu corazón volverá a latir, tus pulmones respirarán y no habrá criatura o demonio capaz de sacar el espíritu de tu cuerpo. Vivirás para toda la eternidad viendo morir a las personas que amas, verás a tu pueblo morir, a tu mujer y a tus hijos, todos desaparecerán frente a tus ojos hasta que te quedes totalmente solo e incapaz de reunirte con ellos.

Maui la miró con el rostro pálido, todo su cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente.

—Y cuando quieras morir, cuando tu vida sea tan desgraciada que no puedas aguantar un segundo más de tu miserable existencia — tomó un silencio dramático con los ojos llameantes de ira —, tendrás que venir a mi y _suplicar_ — escupió la palabra — que acabe con tu sufrimiento.

El semidiós la contempló con terror pero antes de que pudiera hablar Te-Pō entrecerró los ojos y una corriente eléctrica de puro dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo haciéndole abrir la boca y soltar un atronador alarido. Moana gritó su nombre y se lanzó hacia él intentando sostenerle pero su cuerpo se retorció en el suelo sin control hasta terminar totalmente inmóvil. El grupo a su alrededor le rodearon preocupados pero aun atentos a su enorme invitada.

—¿Por qué? — Moana no sabía por qué ni qué estaba preguntando pero no pudo acallar su voz. Te-Pō la miró seriamente.

—Porque os lo debo — dicho esto cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, saliendo de la cueva bajo el grito alertado de la tribu.

— ¡Volved a la aldea! — gritó Tui. Todos los presentes corrieron hacia la cascada y pasaron a la carrera de vuelta al poblado. Te-Pō había hecho ademán de irse pero ellos no estarían seguros hasta que realmente la vieran marchar y en la isla se habían quedado las mujeres, niños y ancianos sin ningún tipo de protección.

Moana estaba arrodillada junto a MAui con la mirada perdida y analizando una y otra vez la última frase de Te-Pō en su mente.

‘ _Os lo debo._ ’

Lo que acababa de hacer Te-Pō era un retorcido regalo que degeneraría en una oscura y brutal venganza. Le había dado a Maui una segunda oportunidad, por ella, como agradecimiento por devolver el corazón de la _Madre Isla_ , pero a su vez había tomado venganza por sus actos. Había visto que Maui era amado aquí, era parte de una tribu y una familia, y ella iba a hacer que viviera todas y cada una de las muertes de aquellos que amaba y luego cumplir su venganza y matarle cuando ya no le quedara nada, para poder reunirse con ellos. Y le iba a hacer suplicar por ello.

Se odió a sí misma por sus lágrimas de alivio, por su egoísmo, porque una cosa estaba clara: Maui viviría. Se recuperaría, hablarían y todo volvería a la normalidad. Entonces recordó esa chispa de vida naciendo dentro de ella y rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Estaba embarazada. De Maui. Esa era la razón de su mareo, de sus desmayos, náuseas y enfermedad. Su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a una vida que ella no podría dar sin la magia de Te Fiti. Recordó entonces qué era aquella voz que le pedía que recordara algo que había olvidado; había estado tan ocupada, tan inmersa en su vida y su felicidad que había olvidado totalmente el calendario mensual donde marcaba sus días ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? ¿un mes? ¿dos?

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volvió para mirar a su madre. Ella tenía el pelo atado en un moño y su cara cubierta con las mismas pinturas que los guerreros. Tan ensimismada y perdida en la batalla había estado que no se había percatado de que su madre también había venido a luchar por ellos. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa: la discusión con el curandero la noche de su desfallecimiento, sus palabras meticulosas, sus miradas a escondidas, el interés por que comiera, por su enfermedad, por que no mordiera esas plantas venenosas.

—Tú lo sabías — susurró mirándola con sorpresa e incredulidad. Su madre la miró con desconcierto hasta que notó la mano alrededor de su estómago envuelta de forma protectora.

—El curandero me dijo que tus síntomas podían deberse a un embarazo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Sina frunció los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo podía? me dijiste que no podíais tener hijos. Cuando me dijeron que estabas embarazada… no quise creermelo, sé que amabas, que amas —, rectificó lanzandole una furtiva mirada al cuerpo inconsciente del semidiós—, a Maui. Pensé que era un error del curandero pero no quise arriesgarme. Tengo miedo de que esto termine con vuestra relación, que esto te destruya.

—Mamá, Maui lo sabe, es suyo… es suyo—Sina la miró con sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con las manos evitando un sollozo.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Te Fiti, es un regalo de la diosa. No lo sabíamos… Mamá, voy a tener un bebé — Sina soltó una risa que terminó en llanto y las dos se abrazaron entre lágrimas hasta que Tui llegó con refuerzos, asegurando que la diosa había abandonado la isla, y ayudaron a llevar a Maui de vuelta a la aldea. _A casa_.

Durante todo el trayecto, aun con una mano en su inexistente estómago, Moana se hizo una muda y terrible pregunta ¿y si Maui decidía marcharse ahora?

 

* * *

 

Bajar a Maui de vuelta a la aldea fue, sin duda, más fácil que subirle, pero aún así un trabajo duro. Moana insistió en que él debía volver a casa, despertar en un lugar que reconociera y se sintiera seguro y donde pudiera ser rápidamente intervenido en caso de necesidad.

El tenerle de nuevo en su cabaña le trajo una refrescante ola de tranquilidad. Él estaba allí, iba a estar bien, iba a sobrevivir. Era en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos, porque pensar en lo que podría pasar una vez despertara hacía que su estómago se revolviera y las náuseas regresaran con fuerza. No, ella pensaría en el presente, el futuro estaba aún por ver, como siempre.

Pasó todos los días a su lado, durmiendo junto a él como todas las noches, cepillando su pelo y hablando de cómo iba la aldea durante esos días, pero Maui no parecía que fuera a despertar pronto. No al menos hasta que sus heridas se curaran.

Tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión, por su pueblo, y fue retomar sus deberes mientras Maui siguiera inconsciente para que cuando despertara pudiera tomar todo el tiempo que necesitara a su lado. Se despertaba todas las mañanas junto a él, besaba sus labios dormidos, sus mejillas, párpados, nariz y frente. Cepillaba su pelo, dejaba una cesta con algo de fruta cerca en caso de necesidad y se iba. No sin antes, por supuesto, inclinarse para llegar a su oído y decirle que le amaba. No iba a irse jamás sin decirle antes lo mucho que le quería.

Ahora que estaba de nuevo en la aldea cuidando a su gente, les vio con nuevos ojos. Motunui era un pueblo pacífico, un paraíso, sus lugareños eran pescadores, agricultores y recolectores, no eran guerreros, ni siquiera cazadores, y sin embargo todos se habían reunido para luchar juntos contra nada más ni nada menos que un dios. Ellos irradiaban amor y cariño los unos por los otros y jamás llegó a imaginar que ese amor pudiera llegar a dotarlos de tan maravillosa fuerza y coraje, pero de nuevo Motunui había demostrado su singularidad. Era tan hermosa como única y todo ello gracias a su pueblo.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con los pedidos de los barcos que se fueron? — preguntó una joven señalando un montón de tejidos doblados totalmente listos para una entrega que no se produciría. Con la llegada inminente de una amenaza, Tui había avisado a todos los mercaderes para desalojar el puerto y muchos de los pedidos se habían quedado sin finalizar.

— Los guardaremos durante una semana por si vienen en su búsqueda, si no los utilizaremos para los siguientes comerciantes— dijo tras pensarlo un poco.

— Esta bien, gracias, Moana— ambas se despidieron con una sonrisa y Moana salió de la casa de los tapices para seguir con su recorrido llevándose una mano al estómago sin darse cuenta. Era un gesto muy común en ella últimamente y no había hecho nada para cambiarlo. Este toque era algo que le aseguraba que era real, que iba a convertirse en madre. Sonrió al recordar la cara de estupefacción de su padre cuando su madre y ella le contaron la noticia y como el pueblo estalló en vítores hablando de fiestas y festines. Los jefes estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo en que había que celebrar, pero no ahora, no hasta que _todos_ los miembros de la tribu pudieran reunirse juntos. Se pasaría por la casa de la artesanía antes de volver a casa para estar con Maui, su padre se encargaría del resto de las funciones de momento.

Mientras siguió caminando, escuchó una conmoción empezar detrás de ella. Con el ceño fruncido miró por encima de su hombro y vio cómo el pueblo miraba y murmuraba apuntando a una dirección. Sintió un quemazón de terror en su pecho y se dio la vuelta corriendo hacia donde susurraban las voces.

Allí, en medio de la aldea, y caminando sin rumbo, estaba Maui. Su paso era lento y agotado, con una postura inclinada apoyándose en su anzuelo para no caer y su otra mano agarrando con fuerza su lado magullado. Su mirada desenfocada recorría furiosamente el lugar hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en ella. Su rostro palideció y prácticamente corrió hacia Moana. En un primer momento pensó que la abrazaría pero antes de llegar a ella se arrodilló a sus pies con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, dejando el anzuelo a un lado como una ofrenda.

— ¿Qué-? — Moana abrió la boca pero la pregunta murió en sus labios por las siguientes palabras del semidiós.

— Por favor, te lo suplico — su voz era rota y desgastada por la desesperación y la falta de uso—. Me iré de aquí, abandonaré la isla, no me volverás a ver… pero por favor —tragó un sollozo y negó con la cabeza—… Me lo llevaré, no volverás a vernos, por favor… no… Por favor, el bebé… no… no lo tires al… — se ahogó incapaz de terminar la frase y su cuerpo se estremeció. No hizo falta, Moana sabía exáctamente lo que le estaba pidiendo y se cubrió la boca en un grito ahogado.

Comprendió en ese momento que no debería haberle dejado despertar solo. No con todas las dudas y circunstancias que habían quedado sin resolver entre ellos. Con Maui traicionando su confianza en pos de salvar su vida, poniendo en peligro a su pueblo, dándole un hijo que ella había repetido una y otra vez que no quería sólo para que él dejara de odiarse a sí mismo por no poder dárselo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él y rodeó su cuello con fuerza, atrayéndole hacia ella en un cálido y desesperado abrazo. Maui se resistió unos instantes hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba siendo rechazado y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, temblando en sus brazos.

— No te puedes ir— susurró Moana contra su oído, se apartó y enmarcó su rostro con las manos limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares en una cálida caricia—. No vas a alejarte de mí nunca más.

Se inclinó hacia él y le besó. Maui le devolvió el beso con necesidad, incapaz de comprender cómo ni por qué ella había sido capaz de perdonarle. No le importaba, nada más era importante para él ahora mismo cuando tenía a Moana de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Vamos a tener un bebé — dijo Moana con una sonrisa brillante, Maui soltó un sollozo mitad risotada y llevó sus manos a su estómago donde en un futuro no muy lejano se dejaría ver su pequeño.

Un movimiento a su alrededor les sacó de su pequeña burbuja de intimidad y vieron a toda la tribu mirándolos con impaciencia. Varios padres sujetaban a sus hijos, que luchaban por soltarse y lanzarse a por su querido y enorme amigo, pero ninguno de ellos quería molestar. Ante la sonrisa y el asentimiento de ambos, los niños se lanzaron a por Maui entre lágrimas, mocos y saliva y el resto se aproximó a felicitarles.

Maui aceptó a los niños en sus brazos con una mueca de dolor pero no los apartó, los atrajo más hacia sí en un abrazo desesperado. Sonrió y saludó a sus vecinos y hermanos, recordaba perfectamente como todos ellos se habían reunido a su alrededor para enfrentarse a Te-Pō por él y no tuvo palabras para agradecerles a todos ellos lo que eso significaba para él.

Por primera vez en su vida Maui se sentía al fin parte de una tribu, de una familia, y es un sentimiento que llevaría con él por toda la eternidad.

Maui de Motunui, marido de Moana de Motunui, cambiaformas, semidiós del viento y del mar y héroe de todos, estaba en casa.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin! Realmente espero que hayáis disfrutado este fic tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendo. Espero de que fuera la propia Te Fiti quien le diera ese regalo sea algo fácil de añadir a la historia y creíble. 
> 
> Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin responder a los comentarios ¡Lo siento! (estoy de mudanzas...) responderé lo más pronto que pueda. 
> 
> Fanarts:  
> [“She will come at dusk”](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/164156938151/she-will-come-at-dusk-and-im-going-to-wait-for) by [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)  
> [Fighting](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/164323795366/fighting-fanart-for-the-fic-fire-and-dust) by [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Explicación de contenidos. 
> 
> -La frase: "Estoy asustado" "Eso significa que estás vivo" es de la canción warrior face, de la banda sonora de Moana. 
> 
> -Pūkana: enseñar la lengua, un gesto de guerreros. 
> 
> -Hine-nui-te-pō: es la diosa que mata a Maui. Maui quería conseguir la inmortalidad para la humanidad pero para ello tenía que meterse en el cuerpo de la diosa y salir por la boca para rebertir el proceso de nacimiento. Para ello se convirtió en gusano pero la diosa despertó y "se lo comió" porque tenía la vagina llena de dientes. Su apariencia, según algunas páginas y referencias; tiene cara de barracuda, ojos rojos, pelo como si fueran algas y cuerpo de hombre. El tamaño se supone que era normal pero he decidido hacerla gigante. Todo lo sobrenatural en Moana tiene tamaño XXL así que creo que es lo más indicado. 
> 
> -El final de Maui: en un principio la historia acababa con la muerte de Maui pero decidí que iba a ser demasiado trágico así que le dejé vivir, pero claro, quiero respetar lo máximo que pueda el hecho de que es Te Po quien lo mata así que por eso "la oscura maldición"


	15. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos al epílogo! Es un capítulo corto pero creo que cierra toda la trama y era necesario para poder poner el FIN.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

Maui tardó un mes en recuperarse pero no volvió a caer en esa horrible inconsciencia que había tenido a Moana en vela durante noches. Pasó mucho tiempo en cama acompañado de ella donde hablaron sobre lo que había pasado para poder empezar un segundo ciclo en su vida con las ideas y las intenciones de ambos claras y en paz entre ellos. Él pidió perdón más de una vez por haber actuado a sus espaldas, movido por su desesperación, pero Moana sabía que habría sido muy hipócrita culparle cuando ella misma había estado en esa situación. Si hubiera conocido a cualquier criatura, dios, demonio o ser que le hubiera devuelto la vida a Maui ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por él. 

En cuanto recuperó su magia pudo demostrar cuán agradecido estaba de su pueblo. Las cosechas y los peces jamás habían sido más productivas y grandes. Apenas tenían que guardar para el invierno por la cantidad de comida que había y el sol iluminaba Motunui con unos colores más brillantes y alegres. Parecía que toda la isla había cobrado vida. 

Sin embargo lo que realmente demostró que Maui había vuelto a ser el mismo fue un truco de magia sorprendente que realizó sobre la noche antes de su veinticuatro cumpleaños. Al alba reapareció en la playa con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo y detrás de él, a unos pocos kilómetros en el mar, había una frondosa isla que Moana reconoció al instante como su pequeño paraíso. Él la había arrastrado durante toda la noche hasta dejarla a una distancia donde ambos pudieran visitarla con regularidad y a pesar de que Maui solía traer la fruta mágica cada pocos días, la isla se había convertido en un lugar sagrado, en la  _ isla de Maui _ . Sólo la jefa de la isla, la esposa del semidiós, podía llegar a ella en canoa o subirse al enorme halcón y sobrevolarla. Moana no tenía palabras para decir cuánto amaba el poder pasar varias horas al día en ese pequeño islote al que no tardó en llamar hogar. 

Él la trataba como a una auténtica reina y cumplía todos sus deseos por muy excéntricos que fueran -como el tipo de fruta y comida, las flores que quería en su cueva y el tipo de color de  _ lavalava _ que tenía que llevar-, cualquier cosa para satisfacer sus pequeños antojos. Incluso cuando le obligó a llevarla a Lalotai, a pesar de los peligros que acarrearía, sólo para poder ver a Tamatoa y a la Abuela y poder decirle de su embarazo. 

Tamatoa había estado petrificado en un momento hasta que contaron toda su historia, incluso Maui mostró las cicatrices del ataque de la diosa, y entonces su reticencia cambió por completo a un estado de ánimo alterado y excitado en el cual no dejó de darles nombres absurdos para el futuro bebé. 

En serio ¿quién llamaría a su hijo  _ Pescadito _ ?

La abuela Hina, por el contrario, casi muere una segunda vez de un infarto y Maui tuvo que consolarla con una mueca molesta cuando ella no dejó de babear sus rizos y estrujarle entre los brazos. 

Pero por ver esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos de su mujer, Maui sabía que lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo. 

Hubo algo que preocupó extremadamente a Moana durante meses de su embarazo y estuvo hablando con Maui largo y tendido mientras él acariciaba su pronunciada panza con los aceites, dándole el masaje cariñoso que se había convertido en una rutina para ellos antes de irse a dormir. Su preocupación había sido el parto, ella había asistido a unos pocos con su madre y había podido ver en primera mano lo mucho que la madre sufría. Incluso Arona había perdido demasiada sangre durante el nacimiento de su pequeño y había estado mucho tiempo recuperándose tras luchar entre la vida y la muerte. Maui no había podido serle de mucha ayuda dado que él sólo había visto un par y fue milenios atrás, sólo prometió estar allí para ella y tener una buena cantidad de ungüento para su dolor. Toda conversación cesó cuando Maui dejó de hablar repentinamente y bajó la mirada con sorpresa a su estómago. Apartó la mano con suavidad y allí estaba; la pequeña protuberancia de un pie empujando la piel del la barriga. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Moana, soltó un gemido y se inclinó para besar el punto exacto donde su bebé había hecho la primera aparición. Ahora cada vez que Moana sentía una patada él estaba allí para rodear su cintura, atento a cualquier otro movimiento. 

Cuando el día llegó, Maui estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad y se negó a salir de la tienda sin apartarse del lado de Moana en todo momento, a pesar de que ella estuvo a punto de romperle la mano con su agarre. Algo que jamás admitiría. 

Tras horas de gritos, amenazas, juramentos de muerte y lágrimas, Maui escuchó el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en su vida: El grito de su bebé. 

—Es una niña — dijo Sina con lágrimas en los ojos al coger a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos. El diminuto ser pataleó en el aire sin dejar de llorar y Sina no pudo evitar sino soltar un resoplido al ver lo mucho que el recién nacido se parecía a sus padres.

—Voy a terminar yo aquí — dijo la partera a su lado. Sina limpió con un trapo el rostro del bebé y lo colocó en el regazo de su hija que aún yacía tumbada en el lecho. 

— Lo has hecho muy bien, Moana, es una niña preciosa.

Moana agarró a la pequeña entre sus brazos intentando recuperar el aliento y la abrazó contra su pecho y besó el pequeño rizo de pelo oscuro en su coronilla calva. Su niña, tenían una hija. 

Escuchó un sollozo a su lado y alzó la mirada para ver a Maui sentado junto a ellas que las miraba como si fueran obra de un milagro de los dioses. 

— Ey — dijo en un susurro ronco por el uso excesivo de su garganta durante horas— ¿quieres cogerla?

Maui asintió y cuidadosamente la sostuvo entre sus brazos sacándole a Moana una tierna sonrisa. En ese momento no sabía quien lloraba más, si el bebé, mini Maui en su pecho o el propio Maui. 

—Gracias, Moana — sollozó. 

Ella alzó una mano y acarició su rodilla como respuesta. El cansancio no tardó en llegar a ella y finalmente cayó rendida en un sueño tranquilo sabiendo que al despertar su nueva vida iba a comenzar. 

 

————————————————

 

Maui se despertó con un quejido de dolor por un tirón en el cuello. Dormir sentado apoyado en la pared de la tienda no era de las mejores ideas que había tenido pero tras horas junto a su mujer durante el parto le habían dejado agotado y, para no querer molestarla, la había dejado dormir en el lecho mientras él montaba guardia de sus dos tesoros. La guardia no había durado mucho pues una vez el bebé se durmió en el nido de mantas junto a Moana, él había caído en el sueño tiempo después en su intento por no hacer ruido y despertarlas. 

Alzó una mano para acariciar el nudo doloroso en su cuello y se dio cuenta que alguien le había cubierto con una manta. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia el lecho donde estaba Mo-  _ vacío _ . La cama estaba vacía y el nido de mantas del bebé también. 

El terror le asfixió y se puso de pie de un salto agarrando su anzuelo en el camino fuera de la tienda ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido?

Al salir, la luz de la mañana le cegó unos instantes pero el miedo le impidió mantenerse quieto. Buscó a su alrededor nervioso, el corazón martillando en el pecho fuertemente. Debía ir a la playa, sabía que Moana estaría allí. Casi se asfixió con el pensamiento. No, no ¡No! 

Corrió por toda la aldea con desesperación. 

‘ _ Que no sea demasiado tarde, que no sea demasiado tarde ¡que no sea demasiado tarde! _ ’ se repetía una y otra vez. Al llegar al final de la aldea miró hacia abajo en la playa y allí estaba ella sentada en la orilla dándole la espalda. Iba a gritar y a salir corriendo cuando de repente se detuvo. 

_ No.  _

Estaba siendo estúpido. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. El aire de Motunui era limpio y claro, el viento meció sus cabellos relajándose y sus músculos se calmaron. Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. La aldea comenzaba a despertarse, los jóvenes empezaban con sus tareas, los niños salían a jugar con las cometas y los ancianos caminaban en grupos con sus típicas risas y la felicidad de siempre. Esto era Motunui, la Motunui que él conocía, su gente, su pueblo… y allí en la playa estaba Moana de Motunui, su elegida, la jefa de su tribu, su mejor amiga, su mujer, la madre de su hija. 

— Buenos días, Maui. Felicidades, me he enterado de la fantástica noticia — dijo una voz pasando por su lado. Maui le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento. 

— Gracias, Alepati. 

Alepati, el maestro tatuador de la isla. Maui no le había visto en la lucha contra la diosa meses atrás, pero había reconocido el arte del anciano en las pinturas de las caras de los ciudadanos que le protegieron. Reconoció el amor y el cariño en cada curva y cada motivo. Una muestra que, aunque ausente, él estaba allí  también luchando. 

Cogió aire y con un fuerte suspiro tomó una decisión. 

Con un brusco movimiento clavó el anzuelo en el suelo, no lo iba a necesitar, y emprendió el camino tranquilo hacia la playa siendo saludado por otras muchas voces, voces con rostro y nombre que él conocía y quería. Niños corrieron frente a él jugando y tuvo que agarrar a Ulani antes de que este se callera al suelo de bruces. Con una sonrisa de disculpa y un grito divertido el niño continuó corriendo detrás de sus amigos. Kaiwi llegó justo detrás de ellos y abrazó su pierna cariñosamente. Él acarició su pequeña cabeza oscura, haciéndola reír y salió corriendo para seguir jugando. 

Sí, no más rostros vacíos de islas sin nombre, no más tatuajes con formas sin caras. Estaba en casa. 

A medida que se acercaba a Moana se percató de una figura translúcida a su lado pero tras un parpadeo había desaparecido.

  


La joven estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la arena, el agua del océano jugando cariñosamente con sus piernas y el viento movía su cabello revelando el enorme halcón tatuado en su espalda. 

Silenciosamente se sentó tras ella y besó su cuello rodeando su cintura con cuidado para no molestar al bebé que estaba amamantando. 

— Buenos días — saludó. 

—Buenos días— le respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Lamento haberte dejado sólo, estaba empezando a llorar por el hambre y no quería despertarte, sé que estabas cansado. 

—Está bien, Mo, muchas gracias — besó de nuevo su cuello y posó la cabeza en su hombro para mirar a su bebé. Un movimiento en el océano le llamó la atención y vio desaparecer una manta raya. Cerró los ojos con una silenciosa oración de gratitud hacia ella y miró al bebé. 

—¿Cómo está mi princesa? 

—Creía que yo era tu princesa. 

—Ahora eres mi reina.

— No tienes remedio — se rió. 

La contempló ensimismado con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y llevó una mano para acariciar el pecho de la pequeña. Inmediatamente el bebé agarró su dedo con el puño en un agarre fuerte que le hizo soltar un suspiro de alegría.

—Es preciosa. 

—Lo es.

Moana se recostó contra su pecho y Maui las atrapó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba en esta vida, no quería nada más. Sonrió cuando el océano le hizo cosquillas en los pies y pronto se sintió completamente estúpido por sus dudas. Acarició su estómago con los pulgares y disfrutó de la cercanía de su familia. 

Moana suspiró contenta por el cuerpo cálido tras ella aunque sabía que esta calma no duraría. Abrió los ojos y miró al vasto océano frente a ellos. No tardarían en embarcarse en otra aventura. Habían hablado de ello hacía muchos meses. Había sido difícil que Maui se abriera sobre la oscura maldición que la diosa había lanzado sobre él pero tras mucho discutir e intentarlo finalmente se había sincerado con ella. Estaba asustado, estaba aterrado y no quería ni pensar en ello pero Moana había sujetado sus mejillas para que la mirara y le había prometido que iba a solucionarlo, que iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para que ese futuro no se cumpliera.

Entonces lo había decidido; Volverían al mar, cruzarían el océano y encontrarían a Te-Pō. 

No importaba lo que sucediera, en la vida o en la muerte estarían juntos, abrirían las alas y volarían por los cielos al unísono por toda la eternidad, ella se encargaría personalmente de ello. Maui le había suplicado que lo ignorara, que dejara que su vida corriera sin importar nada más, pero ella no iba a permitirlo. 

Ella era Moana de Motunui e iba a salvar al semidiós Maui de su oscuro futuro. 

Pero esa historia sería para otro momento.  
  


**“Todavía recuerdo los días que recé por lo que tengo ahora"** \- anónimo. 

 

###  **FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas grácias por compartir esta esperiencia conmigo. He amado todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
>  
> 
> **Fanarts:**
> 
> [“Moana and grandma Tala.”](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/164359145916/there-is-nowhere-you-could-go-that-i-wont-be) by [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)  
> [“I still remember the days I prayed for the things I have now" ](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/post/164476682306/i-still-remember-the-days-i-prayed-for-the-things) by [MagicFishHook](https://magicfishhook.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> **Notas:**
> 
>  
> 
> No he querido darle un nombre a la pequeña, principalmente porque no sé que nombre ponerle. He pensado en muchos pero ninguno me convence.
> 
> La historia tiene "final abierto" y no, no tengo pensado en continuarla. Para empezar, porque creo que la historia iría no de Maui y Moana, sino de la pequeña escapándo de Motunui para salvar a su padre y los dos llendo tras ella para rescatarla.
> 
> Y, seguramente, uno de los dos moriría en esa historia y es algo para lo que no estoy preparada para escribir.
> 
> En mucho de los comentarios me habéis hablado de vuestros fics y habéis recomendado alguno. Ahora que esto ha terminado voy a tener mucho más tiempo libre (aunque sigo de mudanzas) así que, por favor, todos los que queráis que lea vuestras historias o queráis recomendarme alguna, dejádmelo en los comentarios.
> 
> Leeré y comentaré!
> 
> He leído una crítica al fic por nada más y nada menos que el hecho de que Maui haya tenido relaciones con otros hombres. En la antigua polinesia eso era normal y quería hacer un reflejo de la antigua sociedad para poder así ayudar al realismo de la historia. Ahora, en pleno siglo XXI deberíamos haber dejado ya atrás a la Santa Inquisición y darnos cuenta que la homosexualidad es natural y algo que no debe ser ni ocultado ni objeto de persecución, pero parece ser que mucha gente todavía vive en el siglo XVI. Este fic tiene muchas cosas, algunas te gustarán y otras no, pero no todo tiene que ser perfecto, he querido hacerlo realista con problemas y situaciones que, a pesar de ser de un universo de fantasía, pudieran ocurrir. Puedes criticar mi forma de escribir, mis ideas absurdas y mi falta de concordancia pero si te molesta la homosexualidad el problema es TUYO, no mio.  
> Hakuna matata!


End file.
